Please Believe Me
by TheSadness
Summary: Horrifying supernatural creatures lurking through the world of the living is terrifying for anyone. When the world is at its darkest, Naruto stands above the rest ready and willing to do what he must to banish these creatures from our world. Fear does not exist. It is only real within our own imagination. The destroyer of evil has accepted the challenge. None of them are safe.
1. Don't Open the Door

_AN: Welcome to a nightmare… welcome to the tale of the boogeyman killer. If you dare, read this only at night with a creepy musical score to back it up… I'm only suggesting that, because reading it in broad daylight is kind of boring. I assure you, nearly every genre of horror will be implemented into this story. Slashers, demons, monsters, exorcisms, anything you can think of or possibly suggest… except zombies. That's just kind of played out by now._

 _The premise of this tale is based on a single thought… what if_ ** _John Constantine_** _were in this movie? That's right, Naruto will be based off of the demonic slayer himself. He is loosely based on him, but he is_ ** _not him_** _. He is as enthralled in the horrific side of the undead as Constantine, as pessimistic as any 'emotionless' Naruto fanfic, and as fearless as a man who has seen too much._

 _This fic will implement more than a few_ ** _iconic horror characters_** _we've all come to love, being portrayed by the characters of Naruto. The Naruto characters are all fairly diverse enough to implement into any roll if you know what you're looking for. Naruto will venture into cases of various horror movies and real life events, its gonna be sweet. I'm working on my suspenseful writing so this will be good practice. Although I am using a lot of movies, I will also be creating a few of my own instances as well. To start out, they will mostly be my own creations, but later on down the road, expect some sick ass winks to the famous horror flicks. You'll know them when you see them._

 ** _Things to know_**

 _Not all of the Konoha ninja know each other right off the bat._

 _If you don't see someone who you feel like would be part of the main characters life, it is either because they haven't been introduced yet, they may be an eventual antagonist, or they are already dead and will be explained later._

 _This story is written as a very_ ** _religious tale,_** _using various religious tokens or books._ ** _Not everything is accurate_** _as I'm not too familiar with more than my own religion._

 _I may_ ** _make up_** _some biblical stories in order to fit the plot, so I wouldn't use anything I say in an argument._

 _I will not disclose the pairing until I finish the story. It may be another Naruto and Ino, it may not. Who knows?_

 _I plan on making this a long running fic, much longer than my other two, but if I find a natural stopping point the way I'm seeing it in my head, there will most definitely be a sequel._

 _Please enjoy…_ ** _at night time_** _you pansy._

 **Please Believe Me**

 _Chapter 1_

Gently and elegantly a blonde woman, no older than twenty, sat on a cold metal chair. Her eyes fixed blankly on the bristles of her paintbrush as it slid and flicked across the canvas before her. On the desk behind the painting, there were piles and piles of finished canvases either on display or stacked upon each other. The portraits were all of many different flowers. They were very tastefully done with magnificent colors that beautifully contrasted the eerily dark backgrounds.

The photos themselves also discriminated the layout of the room she was in. With walls of all white, the barren room held one window with bars bolted on the wall outside. Just as the pristine white walls, the young girl's attire was also white. The white clothes were as fresh as when she was given them. Not a crease was out of place as if she had not moved from that spot since she was dressed.

Maybe she hadn't.

Her attention was completely captivated by the movement of her own brush which grazed the nearly completed image of a bleeding rose before her. Her mind remained blank as her pale blue eyes, which seemed so exhausted, roamed every crevasse and corner of the once white canvas for any mistake to the truly beautiful piece of art. After ten minutes of gazing at her newest work, she stood gently from her seat and propped it up on her desk leaning against the wall to dry.

Without a single word ever leaving her lips, she grabbed a blank canvas from the pile between her desk and twin sized white bed. Retaking her seat, she set the canvas onto the floor easel in front of her desk and began a new picture. Her slender pale fingers guided the brush with ease across the sea of white resembling the blanch state of her everyday surrounding.

Her physical appearance was unnaturally beautiful for someone in a place like this. With her hair a bit frizzy laid lightly across her back. Her pale white skin was unscathed and porcelain. Her eyes displayed no negative or positive emotion. If she hadn't been moving her hand to paint, anyone watching her would think she were dead in her seat.

So perfect, she could have been made in a factory.

The only blemishes on her form were those derived from simple things such as a lack of sleep. The heavy wrinkles beneath her eyes said that much. Her frazzled hair could also be seen as a dent in her otherwise flawless appearance. That appearance remained unfazed as three hollow knocks caught her ear.

Without a reply or any kind of gesture from her, the door opened with a click. In walked a man who looked an awful lot like herself, except the darker shades of both his skin and hair, sporting the white long coat of a doctor with a tray of food in his hands. The man looked worse for wear with bags beneath his eyes as well and a half-assed smile plastered on his face. A large set of keys hung on his belt line along with other essential items. On his coat pocket, his badge hung displaying his position within this place.

He turned towards the door and kicked it closed. Turning around, he stopped momentarily to stare at the back of the blonde girls head. His smile faltered for only a second before he continued on. He walked over to the bed and set the meal down making his presence known. "Hey Ino… it's uh… t's me again… dad…" he said getting quieter as he got closer.

Ino made no indication that she even heard him as her attention was still plastered solely on the canvas before her. Not a tilt of her head. Not a stutter in her strokes. Nothing. Just an eerily cold gaze stuck on the movements of her hand.

Inoichi seemed to expect this however as he ignored her silence and simply squatted down next to her seat. He was now about eye level with her shoulder looking up at her daily activity. "That's very beautiful Ino… you've gotten incredibly good…" Once again not even a twitch of her eye lids. "You know, back when your mom and I first met, she worked at a flower shop that sold every kind of flower there is... she loved them… absolutely loved them…" he drawled off.

Inoichi looked away from the painting in dejected thoughts. How could this have happened? He's worked hundreds of different cases and has gotten through to mostly all of them and yet he can't even get a reaction of any sort out of his own daughter. A truly ironic case. A psychiatrist's daughter loses her mind.

Sad irony.

Looking back up to the face of his only child, he gulped down the lump in his throat in order to repress the wail of a cry he felt screaming within his chest. Using the sleeve of his right arm, he quickly wiped the tear from his left eye just as it was falling. Just then, two quick knocks came before the door clicked open immediately after.

"Oh, Dr. Yamanaka." Came a female's voice. "It's two o'clock… time for her meds." Inoichi looked back to the half drawn image of what he could already make out as a blue orchid. His wife's favorite flower. In an effort to maintain some amount of professionalism, he coughed and stood from his squatted position still facing the wall as he wiped his face.

He leaned left and grabbed the mostly eaten tray off her bed from her last meal and walked towards the exit, not sparing the nurse holding two small white cups a single glance. "Make sure she eats." The nurse watched him exit with a saddened expression already knowing of the tragic case. Forcing a smile, she continued on to finish her assigned job.

Outside of her room, Inoichi leaned back against the wall and used his free hand to rub his face. His eyes were red with unshed tears and the tip of his nose shared the color. With a sigh and a rub of his neck, he steadied himself and headed on his way to continue working.

On the drive home, Inoichi found it hard to focus on any of his actual patients as his daughter took precedence over all, of course. Why couldn't he get through to her? He can crack open complete strangers whom he's never met, yet he can't even get his own daughter to speak. Some psychiatrist he is. None of this was supposed to happen.

He didn't understand how it _could_ have happened. Just three years ago, she was a normal girl going to school, hanging with friends, and spending time with the family. Then at the drop of a hat, she was different. She hated going out in public and yet she hated being home. She seemed a lot tenser than she had recently and her behavior at school declined drastically.

Inoichi of course picked up on quite a few things such as her lack of sleep and missing meals. He had just assumed her school life was catching up with her. That was until she sought the help of the two people she thought she could trust without a doubt. She told her parents that their new house had a dark history. She explained that strange things had been happening to her since they've moved in.

Being the rational people that they are, they assumed she was just having difficulty adjusting to the new home and that she'd eventually calm down. She at first took their word for it seeing as they had never steered her wrong before. This time however they did.

A few weeks passed and the unnatural activities continued to progress upon her normally. When it got bad, she once again brought it up to her parents. When she did, she was absolutely hysterical in fear. They had never seen her this frightened but at the same time, they had experienced none of what she claimed to be seeing. Against their better judgement, they hired a priest to come and bless the house. From there, her world effectively changed for good.

Pulling up to their two story house, he stared up into the window that was once occupied by his daughter. Wondering what it was that could have frightened her to such an extent that she would do what she did. A few times, he slept in her room in an effort to catch whatever it was she feared for himself. He always woke in disappointment.

Ino always had an imaginative mind, even in her younger years. She had more than a few imaginary friends but she stopped mentioning them when she hit her teens as her social life took off. So, what makes a 17 year old girl blabber on about a ghost only she could see? Seeing her in the mental institute every day truly broke Inoichi's heart. So much that he _did_ want to believe her, he just—couldn't.

Rubbing his neck once more, he climbed out the car and walked towards his door with a heavy heart. Now, he had to tell his wife. A task that got harder and harder every day.

Opening the door, he could hear the sound of running water coming from the kitchen. Closing the door he shrugged his coat off and hung it on the designated hook. Walking through the dining room he entered the kitchen silently as to not alert the beautiful brunette absent mindedly washing the dishes. Her eyes were fixated on the vase of flowers sitting limply on the window ceil.

Inoichi begrudgingly noticed the fact that her expression matched that of their daughter who he had seen earlier. Her brown hair was held up in a tight bun atop her head and her dulled, tired brown eyes stared unblinking at the vase. With a sigh and one last rub of his face, he walked up behind her.

Without warning, he wrapped his hands around her midsection receiving a gasp of shock. Once she realized who it was she blinked away whatever daydream she was caught in and continued washing the dishes remaining. "Oh, Inoichi. You're home." She commented in an obviously forced tone of content.

Inoichi reached out and cut the water off as if telling her they had to talk. She leaned forward and supported her weight by propping her hands on the edge of the sink. Inoichi gently tugged at her hips, nonverbally telling her to turn around. She got the hint and turned around with hopeful yet doubtful eyes.

Inoichi could see the sadness resting on the surface of her beautiful brown eyes just waiting for that one last push to force it out. This news was going to break her heart just as it has for the past 2 years. It's gotten to the point where she just cries. No sniffles, no moans of sadness, nothing but empty tears. As if she lost faith.

She could see the saddened expression within Inoichi's eyes and immediately deduced his news for herself. Ino wasn't better and there were no signs of improvement. A single tear fell from her eye and she quickly wiped it using the sleeve of her sweater. Before she could escape to find something to distract herself, Inoichi wrapped her up into a hug.

"I'm sorry Kiori…" He rubbed her back while she wrapped her hands around his waist. What could be said in a situation like this? Were there any words that could heal the heart of a mother who has lost her child? There seemed to be a list of sweet nothings to say when a mother's child dies but none for a situation like this. That's because there were no situations like this. Or there shouldn't be.

"She'll come back to us… I know she will." Kiori said whispering the last part more to herself than to Inoichi. That's what she said every day. Every single day, like a prayer to God himself. They are people of faith but they've been waiting for an answer for far too long and desperation is tempting.

Kiori held her ear to her husband's chest listening to the lulling sound of his gently beating heart. Each beat was soothing with a gentleness of a man who's been through more than he was ready for. His warmth blanketed her in a way she dreadfully needed. That warmth came to an end when their doorbell rang throughout the house.

With a frustrated and tired sigh, Inoichi released his wife and made his way over to the door. Kiori followed right behind in interest of who would be visiting this late. Opening the door, a big man with a black trench coat and a blue bandana around his head stood in wait with a vanilla folder in hand.

"Ibiki. Why the late visit?" He asked stepping aside so he could come in. Kiori gestured him towards the dining room.

"It happened again." He said simply as he walked over and took a seat. Kiori and Inoichi sat across from him as he set the folder onto the table. Inoichi opened it to see a set of shocking images. A patient from the hospital was laying in his padded cell with bruises and lacerations covering the visible parts of his body. "Twenty eight year old Kenji Mahada was found like this in his cell. His family has received word and are now demanding we call in outside help."

Outside help, great. This was becoming extremely stressful for Inoichi. "What more do they want? We've already had a priest come and bless him." He said in frustration rubbing at his temple. If a priest says the kid shows no signs of an evil entity, then there is clearly nothing wrong with him besides the mental aspect.

"A priest?" Kiori asked in curiosity. "Why did he need a priest?"

"The kid was brought to the ward about 4 years ago because he believed he was being tormented by his uncle." Ibiki explained shuffling through the papers.

"Ok? Was it investigated?" Kiori asked not really seeing the problem there.

"There was no need." Inoichi said as he continued to look over the new photos brought to him. Ibiki slid the papers he dug out over to Kiori. "His uncle had been dead for eight years." Inoichi finished.

Kiori looked the papers over and realized they were police reports. When he was brought in, he had bruises and cuts covering his body just as the new pictures. The first responder's initial investigation notes stated that the kid was completely by himself. There was nobody else in the house. His mother and father had been at a dinner party at the time.

When they came home, they found their son laying on the ground in his beaten up state and the house was completely destroyed. What was strange was the fact that there were absolutely no signs of forced entry and every other entrance was locked besides the front which the parents said was locked when they returned. Kiori was left speechless as she slid the documents back to Ibiki.

"Definitely classifies as crazy." Ibiki remarked while he stuffed the papers back into the folder.

"Well then what could've made those marks?" Kiori asked, not satisfied with the unsolved case.

"He did. Most likely." Replied Inoichi looking at the photos. "Most of them were self-inflicted… well in the first case." He murmured still intently examining the new pictures. Ibiki stood up and walked around the table so that he could see what he meant. "look…" Inoichi said pointing down at the photo.

Kiori remained in her seat wondering what it was they were looking at. From the quick glance she took a second ago, she could already tell it was gruesome. Whatever it was they were looking at, she didn't even want to see it.

"whoa…" Ibiki remarked lowly as he rubbed his chin. This was something he hadn't noticed on his first glance through. "Well… what do you make of that?" he asked as he stood up straight and scratched his head.

"I uh… I'm not sure." Inoichi admitted as he dropped the photos onto the table. "I mean, maybe he… his psychosis could be escalating?" He said in an attempt to describe a reasonable explanation for this. "…who do we even call about something like this?" He asked aloud not really expecting an answer. "Do we try the priest again?"

"Actually, the family has someone in mind." Ibiki said digging in his pockets. He pulled a black business card from his pocket and handed it to Inoichi. The card held only a number and nothing more.

In a rundown apartment building, the halls were barren and quiet, seemingly void of all life. There was life, but everyone breathing was piled into the hallway leading to the room 219 waiting…

A deep, menacing, hoarse growl echoed throughout the hall coming from the room. Everyone lined the walls with fear stricken faces. Nobody moved a muscle as they prayed for God's grace, something that seemed like the right action to take in this situation.

The only sound was that of whatever beast resided within room 219. Muffled screams and frustrated growls crept their way through the cracks of the door. A brown haired man standing next to the door seemed to be more distressed than the others. His clenched fist wrapped around a rosary so tight, his knuckles were white. The cross was pressed firmly to his trembling lips as he prayed silently to himself. His eyes creaked open slowly as the entire hall was suddenly set in silence.

Everyone put their attention onto the wooden door wondering what happened. The man next to the door leaned forward trying to hear something from inside. A muffled voice from within could be heard but not understood. It was the voice of a man seemingly speaking to whatever beast was in there earlier. The brown haired man put his ear up to the door to hear what he was saying.

Once again the room went silent making everyone wait in anticipation. The man next to the door nearly jumped away as a much clearer voice caught his ear. This voice surprised those who weren't truly aware of the circumstances of this commotion. As far as they knew there was some old guy inside freaking out. For that reason alone, the voice coming from within truly terrified them.

"… Daddy?..." came the voice of a young girl probably in her teens. The man by the door stepped back in shock for only a second. He leaned forward in an attempt to hear better.

His shaking hand reached out to touch the wood as if to reach through it. "h-… Hitomi?" he asked hesitantly afraid of the response he'd receive.

"Daddy, what's going on?" the voice asked in true fear. Before he could answer, the voice of the man talking to the beast addressed him with a warning.

"Satori, that's not your daughter." He stated calmly.

The now named Satori looked at the door in worry and slight confusion until his daughters' voice caught his ear once more. "Daddy, who is this man!? Why am I tied up!?" She asked sounding a lot more frantic than before.

"This is one of its tricks Satori. Ignore it." The voice called out again. A brief moment passed until the man addressed the other occupant of the room directly. "…Speak your name…" he said in a calm and demanding tone.

"Daddy! h-He's touching me!" the female voice yelled out in horror. Satori's eyes shot open in fear of what could be happening within the room. Everything he heard told him his daughter was in trouble, but everything he was told would happen by the man just a few minutes ago was taking place systematically. Should he open the door? If he did and he was wrong, he could possibly put her in even more danger. If he didn't and his fears were correct, then he'd feel inadvertently responsible for her suffering. "Daddy! Please! H-He's trying to rape me!" she shrieked in fear. "No!" her voice was panicked and accompanied with convincing moans of what all of them could describe as forced and unwanted pleasure. "What the fuck is wrong with you!? Please daddy!"

Satori put his head against the wood of the door mentally tearing himself apart on what he should do. His eyes were fixed in worry on the silver knob an inch away from his hand holding the key. A woman behind him was confused as to why this man wasn't doing something. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Open it!" she called out as her motherly instincts screamed at her.

"Satori. Do not open this door." The man's voice from within said calmly once more over the whimpering of the girl inside. Satori grit his teeth in frustration trying as hard as possible to make the correct decision. His gut told him not to open it but his heart and everyone else around him were screaming at him to do so. With a cry of frustration, he put the key up to the lock trying to shove it in with the violent trembling and shaking of his hand. Before he got it in, he dropped it to the floor. Bending over to pick it up, he fell back onto his butt from the unexpected return of the seemingly demonic voice.

" **OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR YOU FUCKER! OR I'LL TEAR HER APART!"** With that, the apartment complex erupted into sheer chaos. The ground beneath them trembled, the dust from the ceiling fell continuously and everyone got down on the ground or scrambled back into their rooms for cover. Satori however was rooted to his butt a few feet away from the door. His eyes were fixed firmly on the cracking wood in front of him. From inside the room, he could hear objects being thrown around at random and the sound of the beast spouting curse words towards anyone and everyone.

Underneath the hectic sounds of devastation, he could hear the man within speaking in an unidentifiable language loud enough for the screaming entity to hear him. Satori got up and began to timidly creep towards the door to hear him but before he reached it, everything stopped except for the beast which was now making a loud drawn out yell.

When it seemingly ran out of breath, Satori could hear its heavy breathing and the man whispering something frantically yet as calm as ever. There was a fit of coughing that progressively got lighter and lighter until it was a young woman coughing vehemently. When she calmed down, a few tantalizing moments passed until the door opened with a click.

It swung open to reveal a blonde man with dark blue eyesf. He was dressed in a black turtle neck jacket that he left open exposing the white T-shirt underneath. He had on beige khaki cargo pants and a pair of black boots. His facial expression was set into one of exhaustion. He had heavy bags under his eyes and his skin seemed a bit pale.

Satori looked passed this man to see his daughter sitting on the floor surrounded by a pool of some kind of black liquid. She was holding her chest as she cried through her smile clearly overjoyed by the cleansing of her body. Satori looked as if he were ready to sprint towards her but a hand to his chest stopped him in his tracks.

The blonde man looked him in the eye and held his hand out as if expecting something. Satori seemed confused for a split second until it dawned on him at last. He pulled his wallet out and shuffled through it for a second. He pulled out a black card with a phone number on it. He handed it to him and the man stepped aside allowing him to pass.

The man then made his way down the hall passed the awestruck faces of the other residents. They watched him leave for a second until their attention was drawn to the heartwarming, tearful embrace taking place in the now opened door. Immediately the entire building felt a lot lighter.

The blonde man made his way out of the apartment complex and into the rain. On his way to the parking lot, he pulled a metal flip liter from his jacket pocket and set the black card he took from Satori on fire. When the flames hit the card, the orange immediately turned to a snow white color and he flipped it over his shoulder. The burning card landed in a puddle on the sidewalk and continued to burn until it was nothing more than a few ashes floating in the murky brown water.

The man made his way to a black Dodge Charger and got inside. Before anything else, he pulled a box of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one placing it gently into his mouth. Breathing it in slowly, he pulled it out and blew the smoke into the air with his head leaning back tiredly. His phone rang effectively killing the small moment of peace. Putting the cigarette back into his mouth, he answered.

"Yeah." He said flatly answering the caller.

"Uh hi, is there a Mr… Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Speaking…" he said in conformation.

"Oh, ok. Well, my name is Dr. Inoichi Yamanaka. I work at the Greenleaf Mental hospital in Konoha and we have a young man here by the name of Kenji Mahada. He seems to believe he is being tormented by some kind of ghost or something, I don't know. But, his family is requesting assistance." Inoichi explained.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, ignoring the blatant amusement in the man's voice as he took another drag of his cigarette.

"Well just a few days ago, he was found within his cell covered in lacerations that seemed to be self-inflicted, but his family doesn't believe so." Inoichi tried to explain. Naruto took another drag and tapped the ashes into the ash tray.

"Have you contacted a priest?" he asked.

"Sadly yes. He told me everything checked out so I don't really see what the problem is. His family however seems to believe he is being tormented by the soul of his late uncle. They are the ones who have requested your services."

"Ok well, I can come take a look. I can be there next week." He replied as he cut his car on.

"Look sir, the Mahada's… they're good people, so if this is some kind of scam…"

Naruto chuckled through his nose. "You have a goodnight Dr. Yamanaka." He hung up before he received a reply and drove away.

 **AN: Most of the other chapters will be longer than this one.**


	2. Skeptic to Believer

**Please Believe Me**  
Chapter 2

* * *

"Come on now Ibiki, do you really think this is gonna work? I mean we've already tried a priest." Said Inoichi as they walked down the halls of the hospital. He was flipping through the file of Kenji Mahada as a last check to ensure he had everything they needed.

"Well, I don't know. Apparently one of the family members has seen the guy in action. Says he's legit." Ibiki replied.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically. "And you believe all this?"

Ibiki glanced at him, "In what? Ghosts?" he asked receiving a look of confirmation. "Why not? I mean is it so impossible? Your own daughter even tho.." he began until Inoichi suddenly stopped.

"Leave her out of this." He said in a demanding tone.

"Alright, alright calm down." Ibiki said defusing the situation. "I'm just saying, it may not be as crazy as you think."

"Yeah… right." Inoichi replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Inoichi had been dreading this day ever since he called the man. To him, it was just wasting everyone's time. If a priest couldn't help the kid then why should he believe this guy could? To him it was a scam that Kenji's family was walking right into. If they wanted to waste their money then so be it. It wasn't his problem.

The two finally made it to the receptionists' desk where they were told the guy was waiting. At first glance, Inoichi already doubted the man. From their brief conversation, he'd assumed the guy was at the very least in his mid-thirties. The kid was no older than Ino looking to be about twenty to twenty one. The guy wore a pair of black jeans, a white T-shirt, a black leather jacket, and a pair of black boots. Inoichi could see the bags beneath his eyes from a distance. An unlit cigarette hung between his lips as he flipped a metal liter between his fingers.

"Hello." Said Ibiki in a friendly manner. "You must be Naruto. I'm Ibiki." He said extending his hand.

"Yes sir. How are you?" he replied shaking the man's hand in greeting.

"Well, a little stressed recently." Ibiki replied.

"Very understandable." Naruto said with a nod as he looked over to Inoichi who seemed to be examining him. "Mr. Yamanaka, I presume." He stated holding his hand out.

Inoichi hesitated for a second before shaking his hand. "Yes. Welcome to Greenleaf."

"Thank you for having me." He replied. "The kid's family on the way?" Naruto asked as he looked around at the scenery.

"Yeah, I got a call from Mr. Hamada just a few minutes ago. Says they're about half an hour out." Inoichi replied still eyeing the kid suspiciously.

"Well, would you like to go over some of the information along the way?" Ibiki asked handing him the stack of folders.

"Sure." Naruto replied taking the files and flipping open the first one.

"If you'd please follow me, we will take you to Mr. Kenji Mahada." Inoichi said lazily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Naruto simply nodded as he read the file and followed the two men. He was reviewing a few of the photographs as well as Kenji's many requests and a few of the notes Ibiki took during their sessions. "How exactly did he end up here?"

"Well a few years ago, he was found in his home, alone, with multiple lacerations covering his form." Ibiki explained. "Kid said his uncle was tormenting him but he had been dead for a few years prior. Most of the marks were classified as self-harm so for his safety, he was sent here."

Naruto pulled up the pictures from when the kid was first admitted. They definitely seemed to be self-inflicted. In fact, all of the marks seemed that way. All but one. One that he couldn't have possibly done to himself, especially with the state he was in. It was a long, deep scratch stretching down his back. Right in the center. "Are his episodes… triggered.. by anything?" He asked.

"Uhh, yeah actually. Sound. Kenji has expressed his urgency to be placed in solitary confinement. That's where he's been for the past two years and the only two incidents he's had were conveniently when we passed by his room with some of the more verbal patients…" Ibiki once again explained.

"It's not uncommon though for a few of our patients to be triggered by sound." Inoichi said in a somewhat frustrated tone.

"Yeah but they also act out randomly a few times too. Kenji's episodes only occur when it gets too loud." Ibiki stated giving a little more information.

"Hmm…" Naruto said in order to let Ibiki know he was listening. "How are his sessions?" Naruto asked as Ibiki once again began to describe what had been asked of him. Naruto shut the files and simply looked around the hall. His eyes landed onto Inoichi. He could just tell the guy didn't believe in this stuff. No matter where he went, there was always at least one guy like him so he was used to it.

As he watched him, he noticed when Inoichi slowed his pace slightly and how his eyes were locked on one door specifically. Before they passed it, Inoichi turned and faced forward in an attempt to seem like he wasn't looking. Feeling curious, Naruto peered into the room just as they were walking by.

Inside, he looked on at a young blonde girl who seemed to be eating a meal as she faced the door. Her eyes were fixed firmly on the bottom edge of the window he was peering into. As if on cue, their eyes met. Dark blue gazed briefly into light blue. Her pale blues watched his as they walked passed her door. Whatever it was that interested her seemed to subside as she looked down at the bottom edge of her window and continued eating as if nothing happened. She picked at her tray and continued to eat. Her expression remaining in its blanch state.

Opening the door, Naruto, Ibiki, and Inoichi walked into the room of Kenji Mahada. The brown haired, black eyed teen. The kid was sitting in a chair in the center of the room with a straitjacket securing his arms around his body. In his ears, a pair of ear plugs. He was mumbling under his breath rapidly as his eyes fidgeted around the floor. At first glance, he definitely seemed to belong here. For Naruto, that wasn't enough.

"He requested the ear plugs and the straitjacket." Ibiki said. Naruto nodded and walked around the room to feel it out. He was looking around as if he were looking for something specifically. Inoichi watched him with a careful eye feeling as though maybe he belonged in here as well.

"Yeah, not really sure what you're looking for... Won't find anything but white walls." He was stopped by Naruto raising a hand to him as he seemingly heard something.

He could hear it. He got closer to Kenji who still had yet to look at anyone. He was listening intently to the mumbling.

"He does that all day." Inoichi stated as he crossed his arms. To him, Naruto was looking for any reason to blow smoke. It was an obvious scam and the Hamada's were foolish for believing in this.

Naruto was squatted down right next to Kenji listening to what he was saying. His eyes squinted in suspicion as he then turned to face the teen. Ibiki and Inoichi watched in curiosity. Naruto snickered lightly through his nose and stood to his feet. "Looks like we gotta do it now." He stated walking towards the door.

"Do what?" asked Inoichi as he and Ibiki followed him out.

"He needs an exorcism. He's possessed." He explained as casually as ever as they walked down the hall back to the reception area.

"Well, what do we need?" Ibiki asked in worry.

"I need a mirror, a speaker, and two extra sets of hands." He said walking faster than before.

"Ok, hang on. Are you serious?" Inoichi asked grabbing the guys arm and turning him around. "Possessed? Are you insane?" He stated in a very disbelieving tone.

"Get what I need and you'll find out." Naruto stated simply as he turned around and continued walking. Inoichi just looked at his retreating form for a split second until he shook his head and turned to his right. They were right in front of Ino's door. He was shocked to see her look into his eyes for a slight second before she turned back to stare at the bottom edge of the window. Inoichi sighed and went to get what was needed.

Ibiki and Inoichi stood by Kenji Hamada's door with the requested objects. A standing mirror they found in a room they used for storage, and a speaker from their orientation room which was used for directing their incoming employees. They were arguing over what exactly was going to take place. Inoichi vehemently claiming he was insane and Ibiki trying to convince him to give him a chance. Their conversation was cut short when Naruto came around the corner with a bucket of paint in his left hand, a white sheet tucked under his armpit, a bible, and a sledgehammer slung across his right shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell!?" Inoichi exclaimed putting the heavy speaker down. "What kind of exorcism is this? I can't let you bring that in here." Naruto ignored him and pushed the bible onto his chest.

"Trust me when I say it's needed." He said as he attempted to step by him.

"Hang on." Inoichi said stepping in front of him again. "Needed for what?" He asked.

"That kid will die today if we don't do this now." Naruto explained in a casual tone.

"And how do you know that?"

"He's speaking Polish." He said shocking the two. "He's saying, 'Get him out' over and over again." He handed the sheet to Ibiki.

"So what. The kid claimed it was his uncle. As far as I know he has no Polish in his family." Inoichi replied.

"There is something inside of him… and it's not his uncle." Naruto said stepping around him and opening the door. He instructed Inoichi to hook the speaker up to his phone and hang onto the bible. He had Ibiki hold the mirror ten feet away from Kenji while he opened the can. He then covered the entire thing in black paint and made sure it still functioned as a mirror. Just a black mirror.

"Inoichi…" he called out as he pulled the ear plugs from Kenji's ears. "Give me some music." Kenji's eyes shot open in pure fear as he stared up at Naruto's pleadingly. Inoichi put on a very loud rock song from Naruto's playlist.

He put the speaker on maximum volume and watched to see what would happen. To Inoichi's surprise, Kenji released a very violent screech as if he were in actual pain. Inoichi looked back and forth between the howling man and Naruto wondering what he was going to do. To his confusion, he was just standing there looking at him. He glanced over to Ibiki who was holding the sheet with his eyes unblinkingly watching Kenji. Nobody was doing anything to help the guy.

He watched as Kenji jerked and twisted trying to get free from his straitjacket. Even more surprising, he actually tore it. Inoichi ran towards him but was stopped when Naruto held his hand out. He yelled something at him that he couldn't hear before turning towards Ibiki and yelling something else. Ibiki gave him a confused expression trying to understand him. Naruto made gestures towards the mirror and sheet that Ibiki somehow understood. He took the white sheet and draped it over the glass.

Naruto then jogged towards Inoichi taking his belt off gesturing for him to do it too. He ran towards Kenji and pushed him back down into the chair. He used his belt and strapped him down to the arm rest. Inoichi did the same with his. Naruto nodded and instructed him to step back.

Inoichi turned towards Ibiki with a questioning look. To his surprise, Ibiki was looking at Kenji in what could only be described as a look of horror. He turned back and immediately questioned everything he had ever been told. It was Kenji but he didn't look like Kenji. His once brown eyes were now pitch black all around. No pupil, no iris. Just two shiny black orbs looking at Naruto in pure hatred. What was even more horrifying was the cuts that were springing up from his body randomly.

Inoichi is usually someone who tries to find a reasonable explanation for everything he comes across but… this is just unexplainable. He looked over to Naruto wondering what he was going to do. Now that he could see it was real, he was wondering what he was doing allowing this to go on. Naruto was just standing there staring at him with the sledgehammer slung over his right shoulder as he lit a cigarette with his left hand.

Taking a drag, he blew the smoke out of the side of his mouth so that he could hold the cigarette between his lips. He dug into his left pocket and pulled out a gold chain. On the end was a crucifix. Stepping closer to the growling and animalistic looking Kenji, he dangled the chain an inch away from his face receiving a hiss of confirmation. He nodded and turned towards Inoichi pointing at the bible in his hand. Inoichi tossed it over to him not wanting to get too close to the unnatural activity.

Naruto squatted down and leaned forward with the head of the sledge hammer on the ground supporting his weight. He held the book up to mentally read the passage. When he had it down, he shut the bible and set it on the ground. He pulled the cigarette from his mouth and began reciting the passage he just read in another language. Inoichi and Ibiki had no idea what he said but it seemed to get a reaction out of whatever it was controlling Kenji.

While he was speaking, the door was opened. In walked an elderly looking couple with a nurse. "Kenji!? What's going on!?" the old woman asked frantically. Inoichi got the nurses attention and told her to get them out of the room. The nurse did as instructed and ushered the two out while the woman frantically asked what was going on. Naruto continued the chant for a few seconds until Kenji's body seemed to bubble in his chest. To Inoichi it looked as if hands were reaching trying to get out. That seemed to be what Naruto was looking for as he stood to his feet.

Kenji began thrashing around and screaming even more violently than before. Naruto strolled back towards the mirror casually sticking the cigarette back in his mouth. Ibiki stood on the other side holding the edge of the sheet ready to pull it off.

Inoichi looked over towards the door seeing it creaking open again. Kenji's mother was trying to push pass the nurse to get to her screaming son. Fighting through his fear, Inoichi walked around Kenji keeping as much space between Kenji and him as possible. Reaching the door, he quickly explained the situation to the Hamada's and told them they had to wait outside. They fought him the whole time until two male nurses came walking around the corner. He instructed them to keep them out of the room and they nodded.

Inoichi shut the door and turned back to see Naruto standing next to the covered mirror with the sledgehammer at the ready. Inoichi stayed in his spot and watched as Naruto nodded towards Ibiki. Ibiki jerked the sheet off. What Inoichi saw truly shook him to the core. In the chair Kenji was supposed to be was a gruesome looking creature with no eyes. It was some kind of decayed body of a male doctor. Its head was chopped off just above its nose and its mouth remained agape.

The creature turned towards the mirror slowly and looked directly at Inoichi even with no eyes. It stood up slowly and began walking towards the mirror. Just before it reached the surface, Naruto swung the sledgehammer hard enough to completely shatter it.

The room went dead silent as Kenji hyperventilated as if he had just resurfaced from being drowned. Inoichi and Ibiki were stock white in fear and confusion not a hundred percent sure if they actually just witnessed this supernatural event. Naruto on the other hand just lit another cigarette as he stepped closer to Kenji. He squatted down in front of him and whispered something lowly. Kenji seemed revolted at whatever it was he said. Naruto stood out of the way and Kenji puked up a black liquid in front of his feet. Naruto walked over to the still shocked Inoichi with a blank expression, "Still think I'm insane?" he asked sarcastically as he passed him and walked out the door allowing the Hamada's to enter.

Inoichi looked over to Ibiki who was still holding the sheet in confusion, covered in sweat. He didn't say it but Inoichi knew Ibiki was asking him if that just happened. Inoichi didn't reply to the unasked question, he just looked down at the space between his feet still trying to make sense of the unnatural event. True, on first glance, he thought the blond was completely insane. Now, he saw it.

* * *

Pulling into his drive way, Inoichi's face was still conveying a look of shock, fear, and confusion all in one. He shut his car off and sat back in his seat staring at the top of his steering wheel. His mind was racing through every thought swimming through it. Ghosts were real. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe any of this. The new found evidence completely went against everything he's been told over the years. Even as a man of god, he didn't actually believe ghosts were real. Not till now. He peered up to Ino's bedroom window just, wondering.

Walking into his house, he leaned back to shut the door and stood there staring at the floor still lost in thought. Kiori came walking around the corner wiping her hands off. "Inoichi? How was it?" she asked very eager to hear how the 'whack job' turned out. Inoichi was speechless as he dropped his stuff and enveloped his wife in a sudden hug. Kiori wrapped her arms around him as well with a questioning look on her visage.

Inoichi pulled back and looked her in the eye displaying his troubled expression. Kiori looked confused once more as he tried to speak. "I…" The words refused to leave his mouth. Not that he could perfectly form them within his mind anyways.

Kiori grew worried, having never seen him this shaken up. She rubbed his back in a comforting way. "What's wrong?" Inoichi still had no words at the moment. "Did… did something happen?" To her surprise, Inoichi just wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. She was confused, but accepted the gesture nonetheless.

From there, Kiori made a couple cups of coffee and sat down with Inoichi at the table. In that time, Inoichi had time to come to terms with what he saw and what he wanted to tell her. He explained the supernatural experience in extreme detail. He left nothing out, including his thoughts throughout. It was fairly obvious Kiori was shaken. Maybe a bit disbelieving, but the way Inoichi spoke about it made her question her denial. It was just this morning which he himself didn't believe it either.

"I… Inoichi…" she couldn't express how insane the story sounded in terms that wouldn't make her seem like she didn't believe him.

It would seem she didn't have to. "I saw it.. Kiori… I saw it." He could tell she didn't believe him. He could just tell by her body language alone.

* * *

Walking back into the hospital wearing a pair of brown cargo pants, black boots, a white t-shirt beneath a black turtle neck jacket, and a black backpack slung across his back. Naruto was immediately greeted eagerly by Inoichi surprisingly. "Naruto! Hey you made it." He said shaking his hand a little too aggressively calming down when he realized exactly how strange he must've looked to his staff.

"Hello Inoichi. A pleasure to see you again." He said politely giving him a questioning look noting the file in his other hand. Inoichi ignored it and continued on. He ushered him down the hall they went the day before. Nodding to the receptionist on their way by.

"So uh, I've called you here because you see… a patient was brought into the asylum a few years ago because well she uh… Hmh." Inoichi said lowly coughing into his free hand, trying to explain as they walked pass prying ears. None of his staff truly knew the reason Ino was in this place. As far as they knew, she had a mental breakdown from an extreme build-up of stress. Luckily Naruto seems to have been in this situation before.

"I understand Dr. Yamanaka. You wouldn't have called me if you thought she had the flu." Naruto said holding his hand out to retrieve the file from his hands. Inoichi nodded enthusiastically and handed him the files. Naruto read it over trying to memorize its content beforehand. He read the patients name and glanced towards Inoichi in realization. When he first met him, he knew there was something off about the blonde man. Looking back to the file he read through it.

He noted the negative marks she received on every single one on one session, sometimes with Inoichi, sometimes with other doctors. He read the description of her daily activities which were limited to painting, eating, and watching the rain. When he got to the description of how she ended up here, he actually stopped in his tracks so that he could reread it.

Inoichi stopped walking himself as he turned to meet the questioning gaze of Naruto. He cleared his throat and stepped aside allowing the two nurses coming from the opposite direction to pass before he continued. "She's… this way…" he said unable to find the words. Naruto just eyed him suspiciously with an unreadable expression. Closing the file, he blinked a few times before following him the rest of the way.

They came upon room 212 and Inoichi stopped. He peered into the thick glass of the window on the door to see Ino in her usual position when not eating, with her back to the door. A new canvas on the easel in front of her already half finished. Her painting of the blue orchid was now lost within the endless pile of forgotten pictures that stacked up nearly to the roof. Naruto stood right next to him watching as Ino wordlessly and nearly motionlessly worked on a painting.

"So, this was your daughter huh?" Naruto asked suddenly throwing Inoichi from his worried thoughts. He glanced over to his fellow blonde wondering if he had met Ino before. "The last time I was here, this was the only room you bothered looking into on our way to Kenji's." Naruto explained.

Inoichi sighed and turned back to Ino. "She hasn't spoken in three years." He said suddenly. "She hasn't shown any kind of reaction in three whole years… I-…" Inoichi could no longer find the words that expressed his desperation.

Naruto didn't seem to need them, he put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring nod.

The unspoken words of comfort received, Inoichi nodded back. "So uh… so what do you need? You uh… you need to talk to her or something? I could.." he began, being stopped by Naruto.

"No." he said simply. "Where exactly did her… episodes begin?" he asked curiously.

Inoichi thought about it for a few moments. "At our home." He answered, staring at his daughter's back, somewhat remorsefully. Mentally vowing what he always did. He would get her back. This time, with help.


	3. Bring Her Back

AN: Hello again, I was going to hold off on some of this until I've gotten a little more finished, but since I plan on this being a long running fic I may as well post as I go. I may even post by ark... idk, we'll see. Here's the end of the first ark of our tale of horrors. Enjoy.

 **Please Believe Me**  
Chapter 3

* * *

The dinner table was awkwardly silent, with Inoichi and Naruto sitting on opposite sides of the table and Kiori occupying one of the two adjacent in the middle. The silence was eaten up by the clanking of their metal utensils against the glass dishes as they ate the meal prepared for them.

Upon his arrival, the meal was already completed so they got little more conversation in other than their names. Kiori seemed as though she had a question on her mind, but the silence was eating up what little confidence she had to ask it. Looking over to their guest, she had to say he was quite an attractive young man. Too attractive to be in the work he was in. Or maybe just too young to be mixed up in this stuff.

"So, Naruto." She finally called out, tired of the silence. "You're a uh… a priest?" she asked cautiously, not wanting to offend him in any way.

Naruto shook his head. "No ma'am, I'm not." He replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized quickly. "So, what exactly are you? If I may ask."

"Kiori." Inoichi called out in a commanding tone.

Naruto waved him off. "No, it's fine." He sat back in his seat and seemed to actually ponder his answer. "I'm a… well, I'm just a guy who likes to help."

Kiori didn't seem too satisfied with that. She gave Inoichi a strange look before taking another bite of her food. Before it reached her mouth, she turned back to him quickly. "So, wait. What is it you do for a living? As in work?"

Naruto chewed the rest of his food. "Well, this." He answered casually.

"Oh, this? So how much is this going to cost us?"

"Kiori." Inoichi called out again.

"We don't have a lot of money. I don't know what Inoichi promised to pay you, but I'm sure we don't have it. Don't let the house fool you, we're not that rich." She said in a sharp tone.

Naruto chuckled emotionlessly and looked down at his plate. "It's no charge Mrs. Yamanaka." He replied. "My service is free."

Clearing his throat, Inoichi wiped the corners of his mouth with a napkin. "I'm sorry Naruto." He said sincerely.

"For what?" Kiori interjected quickly. "I was just asking. I'm sorry if I came off as rude Mr. Uzumaki. It's just… well, I've read about guys like you."

"Guys like me?" he asked curiously.

Kiori nodded, chewing the bite of food in her mouth. "Mhm. You, uh.. You pretty college boys who get invested in these types of scams, ripping off desperate, rich people with whatever service it is they need."

"Kiori, that's enough." Inoichi demanded.

Naruto once again waved him off. He smiled at her and sat back in his seat, trying to find the words to speak to this woman. "… Well, for one thing, I'm not in college anymore." He stated.

"I thought you were twenty-one." She called out as if she caught him in a lie.

"I am." He replied. "I graduated with a master's degree in writing when I was nineteen."

She seemed a bit surprised and impressed at that. "Wow, so you're some kind of genius child?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No. Just someone with not much else to do but school." He replied. "I worked through two summers, essentially shoving six years of school into only two."

Kiori nodded in approval. "So, you're a writer then?" she asked.

He again shook his head. "I can write, but I haven't written anything."

"So, you're a… I'm sorry, I'm confused." She said with a false chuckle shaking her head. "How do you get your money? From that nice car outside, I'd say you've got money, but if you don't charge for your services, then where do you get that kind of cash?"

This time, Inoichi remained quiet, actually wanting to hear that as well.

Naruto chewed his food and thought it over. "I uh. Well, money's never really been an issue." He said giving some sort of answer.

Kiori seemed like she was about to ask further, but Inoichi stopped her. "You know? Naruto, it doesn't matter. I apologize for my wife's urgent tongue. We are willing to take whatever help we can get." He said, more to Kiori than Naruto. "You said you'd like to see her room?" he asked.

Naruto nodded and wiped his mouth. He smiled at Kiori as he stood to his feet. "Thank you for the delicious meal Mrs. Yamanaka, it was very well prepared." He complimented, receiving a forced smile and a nod of thanks. From there, the awkward dinner came to an end and Naruto and Inoichi made their way up stairs.

* * *

"You'll uh… you'll have to excuse my wife." Inoichi said, as they walked up the stairs. "It's just been a rough couple of years… She used to look all into that possession stuff when Ino was taken off." He said much to Naruto's surprise. "Years of me telling her it was nonsense seemed to take its toll huh…"

They made it to the second floor and down the hall to Ino's old room. Inoichi opened it and stepped aside so that Naruto could enter.

His first impression was that it was definitely a room for a girl. Everything in shades of purple. Light purple walls, a darker purple bed set, a purple desk. It really wasn't difficult to distinguish her favorite color, that's for sure.

"Did you uh… did you need anything else?" Inoichi asked from behind him. Naruto shook his head and took a step in. As soon as he did, he received a very distinct smell that he couldn't exactly place. It was familiar, but very faint. As he calmly strolled in, he didn't notice Kiori now standing next to Inoichi, apparently wanting to judge this little performance of his herself.

Naruto continued on, allowing his finger tips to gently run across the surface of her desk. His eyes were shut, but he was traversing the room with ease, as if he had been here a thousand times before. His fingertips finally slipped off the edge of the desk and almost instantly, his eyes shot open and he stopped walking.

"What did she tell you when she came to you for help?" He asked, not turning to look at them.

Inoichi stepped further in. "She uh… well, she said there was something going on in the house." He explained. "I don't really remember exactly."

Naruto nodded and continued to walk around. Stepping towards the other side of her bed, he stopped at the window. He stared at something outside for a second before turning around. "Have you tried contacting the previous owners?" he asked walking back around.

Inoichi shook his head. "No, it was actually a fraternity house for the community college."

Naruto nodded. "A frat house, huh?" he asked lowly as he walked further around. "Tell me about Ino." He stated sharply, much to the confusion of Kiori and Inoichi. Before they asked what he wanted to know, he specified. "What was she like before the incident? Before you moved here."

Kiori actually chose to answer, having somewhat calmed down from her dinner fiasco. "She was such a sweet… fun loving girl." She said reminiscently. "She loved shopping and.. and hanging out with friends. She was just like any other girl her age."

"What about her interests, her hobbies?" he asked.

Inoichi scratched the side of his head. "She liked uh… sports. She played softball and volleyball, and she loved to read."

Naruto nodded and walked back around. "You wouldn't happen to have a computer I could borrow, would you?" he asked.

Inoichi nodded and dug into Ino's top drawer, pulling out her old lap top. Kiori seemed uncomfortable with Naruto even being in the room, let alone using Ino's laptop. Regardless, she held her tongue. When the lock screen came up, Inoichi seemed confused. He stared at the keys as if they were some kind of anomaly.

Naruto could tell something was wrong. Inoichi shook his head. "I-I'm sorry, she never used passwords."

Kiori stepped further into the room and stood behind Inoichi in confusion as well. "It doesn't have a password, I used it just the other day." She argued.

Inoichi looked over to her. "Well, did you put it on there?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I just ordered a book and shut it down." She said.

"Well, somebody put the password on there." He argued, thinking that she was probably lying.

"It wasn't me." She argued right back.

The two began bickering about it as Naruto tuned them out and looked at the screen. The lock screen was all black, allowing him to see the reflection of the room. More importantly, the closet behind Kiori. He saw it in glimpses, but what he saw he was certain was real. Turning to look at the closet, there was nothing but the darkness. Looking back at the screen, a pair of pale white somewhat decayed feet were swinging in and out of the shadows as if someone were hanging.

He turned and walked towards the closet. Pulling out his flip lighter, he lit it aflame and stepped inside the lengthy second room. Looking up towards the ceiling, there was the light and its pull string. Yanking it, the room was lit up for only a second as the light quickly fizzed out, drawing the attention of Kiori and Inoichi. But, in that brief flicker of light, Naruto saw something. Something interesting.

He relit his lighter and stepped closer to the wall. On it, was what seemed to be dried up and cracked paint which is what he smelt upon his entrance. It seemed as though it was covering something up. Fishing through his pocket, he pulled out a pocket knife and began scratching the covering paint.

"Hey, what the hell are you do-…" Kiori was about to ask until she looked in and saw the picture he was uncovering.

Inoichi walked over right behind her. "What is that?" he asked aloud, to no one in particular.

Naruto continued scratching the cover paint until the picture was completely uncovered. It was a crudely painted picture of two boys. One a pale black haired boy and the other a silver haired boy. They were both smiling brightly.

"I didn't know this was here." Kiori said in astonishment.

Naruto lifted his lighter up enough to see the ceiling again. With a sigh, he cut the light and walked back out of the closet. Kiori and Inoichi watched him walk towards the laptop, following him along the way.

"We don't know who put the password on there." Inoichi said as he watched Naruto sit down and take his crucifix off. "I've got a work computer down in my study if you-…" he drawled off as he watched Naruto place his necklace in front of the screen.

The screen flickered out and turned black. When it came back on, it was on the home screen with a happily smiling Ino popping up on the background. "Did he… Did he just unlock it with a crucifix?" Kiori asked quietly. Inoichi was speechless. He had no words at the moment.

Naruto leaned over and pulled up the web browser. They couldn't see what he typed in, but the page that popped up was some kind of news article. Peeking over his shoulder they could see it was of a dark haired pale boy, much like the boy painted onto the wall. "You had a shady realtor." Naruto said simply confusing them. "All I did was type your address in and this is what came up."

"What is it?" Inoichi asked.

"Nineteen year old college student, Sai, no surname, was found hanging within his closet, a victim of suicide. His death a result of mistreatment from his college art professor, Danzo Shimura. Found by his adoptive brother Shin five days after his death. There's an entire article here, I mean you could have figured this out yourselves." He said

"Ok?" Kiori spoke up in confusion. "So a kid died in this house. That doesn't mean he's haunting the place. Ino's always had an active imagination."

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"She used to have a load of imaginary friends when she was a kid. They stopped when she finally made some friends though." Inoichi answered, quickly putting Naruto's budding interest to rest.

"Even if this Sai kid was haunting her, why is she still not speaking? Huh? Why won't she respond to anything?" She asked. "I read that ghosts of people who died are usually restricted to the area or location which they died at. So, if this kid is haunting Ino, he should still be here, haunting us, right?"

"False." Naruto replied instantly. "I don't know where you read that, but it's not true." He said. "Ghosts of those who've died are not restricted to their death location. If they haunt the place of their death, it is because they have chosen that location to hide or their daily routine at the end of their life is simply continued in the afterlife." He said pulling out his pack of cigarettes.

Kiori wanted to tell him that there is no smoking in the house, but she also wanted him to elaborate. "What do you mean hide? Hide from what?"

"From judgement." He said flipping his lighter top and lighting his cigarette. "They are either uncertain, or unwilling to admit that they have died. As for why she won't speak, well from experience, no one wants to talk to anyone who would rather call them crazy than help them when in need."

"Uncertain? You mean they don't even realize they're dead?" Inoichi asked, ignoring his assumption for why she won't speak.

Naruto nodded and took a drag. "Ok, but… how do you know he's haunting Ino?" Kiori asked.

Blowing the smoke out through his nose with a silent sigh of apparent frustration, Naruto gave her a look. "I walked by your daughter's room a few times while at the hospital… Earlier I asked what her hobbies were before this incident and not once did either of you mention painting… And yet, that's all she seems to do."

Kiori seemed to have reached her breaking point. "Ok, no." she said shaking her head. "No, this is too ridiculous. I'm sorry if we've inconvenienced you, but I'd like for you to leave." She said calmly as she crossed her arms.

Inoichi was surprised by the outburst. "Kiori, no. Look, I know this sounds crazy, bu-"

She held her ground. "No, Inoichi. No you're not actually believing this. It'll only scare Ino even more." She argued.

Naruto stood to his feet and walked towards the opened closet, once again ignoring the arguing going on.

"I'm sorry Mr. Uzumaki, but I would like for you to leave my house." She said again, seeing him seemingly ignore her.

Naruto nodded his head. He stopped at the edge of the closet and turned around. "Inoichi tells me you used to believe in this stuff… Says it was him who convinced you it was all in your head." He said casually with a hand in his pocket.

"Please leave." She said again.

Naruto nodded again and looked down towards the ground. "I've met people like you many times before." He said. "Your husband was one of them. But, undoubtedly, seeing… is believing." He said turning towards the closet. He blew a steady stream of smoke right on the edge of it where the light broke the shadows. When he did he turned to leave.

Kiori and Inoichi were stuck in their spots, unable to move. With each step down the stairs Naruto took, the smoke he blew out in front of the closet door broke with whatever invisible force was swinging from right there. When it dissipated, Kiori stepped towards the doorway and waved her hand in that spot, thinking it had to be some kind of trick or maybe a draft or something. Certain it wasn't, her tear filled gaze turned to the door Naruto left out and she was just about to sprint for it when she heard a car door shut. She turned back around and rushed to the window.

She watched his car drive off in regret. When it was out of sight, she looked down to the window ceil where a single black card that seemed so out of place rested carelessly. A phone number on it.

* * *

Naruto shut the door to his car door and looked around. The rain beating down around him did not deter him from smoking that stick of death that managed to stay dry through the storm. Taking a few more puffs, he walked up to the door of the house he was at. Before he stepped onto the porch, he spit his cigarette out onto the concrete and smooshed it beneath his boot.

Ringing the doorbell, he waited for a few moments, hearing what sounded like shuffling and laughter on the other side. Finally, the door opened up to a smiling silver haired man. "O-Oh, can I help you?" he asked curiously.

Before Naruto could respond, a much lighter voice echoed from inside. "Daddy, is it the pizza man!?"

Naruto tilted his head. "I apologize, am I interrupting something?"

"Uh, no-no you're fine. No baby it's not the pizza guy!" he responded to her and chuckled hearing her exasperated sigh. He turned back to Naruto, curious to see who he was and what he needed.

Naruto stuck his hand out in greeting. "I don't mean to bother you, but my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am investigating a case that I believe you can help me with."

The man shook his hand but looked at him in confusion. "Uhm, me?"

Naruto nodded. "You're Shin Gorui correct?" Naruto asked.

He nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, what's this about?"

Deciding it would be best to just come right out with it Naruto told him. "It's about your old friend, Sai."

Realization settled onto his face and he looked back into his house. "Fui. I'll be outside for a bit, continue on without me." He called back in to his wife who seemed confused.

"Um, ok?" she said, confused by who the visitor could be.

"Where are you going daddy? We're not done with the game!" his daughter demanded.

"I know baby, I'm just gonna be outside. Keep playing for me and I'll be back in a minute." He informed her as she nodded and went back into the game with her mother.

Shin stepped out and shut the door behind him. He gestured to the two seats on the porch separated by a small table. Looking around at the neighborhood covered in the beating rain, he sighed. "Man, I wasn't expecting rain today." Naruto remained silent until Shin turned to him. "So, uh what? Did they.. re-open the case or something?" he asked curiously.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not sure. I'm here on a different matter. One you may not find completely true." He suggested.

"A-… Are you a cop?" he asked curiously.

"No, I'm not a cop. I'm a… well a demonologist… sort of." He offered, not having the patience to try and explain it.

"A.. a demonologist?" he asked, clearly not understanding the reason for the visit. "And, why are you here, might I ask?"

"Back in Konoha, in your old college frat house, a family moved in just a few years ago. Their daughter began experiencing paranormal phenomenon that her parents weren't. When they decided to have it investigated, an incident happened causing her to be sent away to a Mental Institution."

"Oh my…" Shin said lowly, feeling kind of bad for the girl.

Naruto nodded and continued on. "I have reason to believe that the entity latched onto her is that of your old friend Sai." He finished.

"I-.. I-uh…" he was left speechless. "I'm not sure what to say? I mean… I'm sorry she is going through that, but I mean… it's got to be some kind of… mental illness or something right?" he asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow wondering what he meant. "I mean… come on, ghosts?.. Sai's ghost?" he said with a chuckle.

"It's actually a lot more likely than you'd think. Regardless if you believe it or not, I am here to ask for your help."

"My help? W—what could I do?" he asked curiously.

Naruto sat up in his seat. "I was wondering what all you knew about the case. The officer that worked the case died a few years ago or else I would be there questioning him. The cops there wouldn't disclose any of the information so I came to ask you."

Shin nodded and thought it over. "Uh… well our Art professor, professor Shimura was ah… yeah he was a real dick to everybody… He for some reason had it out for Sai more than the rest of us though. He was very interested in him, I guess he saw the potential."

"So, he was drawn to his talent." Naruto stated.

"Yeah. Yeah, Sai was absolutely amazing… Really amazing. He could do it all man… Uh yeah, but Professor Shimura was very demanding when it came to him. Sai and I went to high school together so we were really close. We had our plan for college all set up regarding where we would go and what we would both do, we were very determined about it… But, he changed when we got there."

"Changed how?" Naruto inquired.

"Well, he just stopped… being Sai… He was quieter… he was less active… uh… all he did was paint, or sculpt, or draw. I know it's not uncommon for an art major, but he started doing it even when we didn't have assignments. Pretty soon, it started consuming him completely and he wouldn't eat, or sleep, or anything. All he did was stay in his room for days at a time working on whatever it was he decided to work on."

"What about that day? What happened then?" Naruto asked, hinting at the day he died.

"Ah… it was the day of our final assignments… Professor Shimura had bought a slot in the Konoha Art Museum's local showcasing. He said the top assignment would gain the chance to be displayed for the top critics in Konoha. Sai was really determined to win it. He started as soon as we made it back to the house. For two weeks, he worked on nothing else, even having private meetings with Professor Shimura… but…"

"He didn't win it…"

"No." Shin replied. "No he didn't… Ultimately, that's what pushed him over the edge. What pushed him to it? … well, when they began the investigation, they questioned all of us in the house, me more than anyone else when they found out how close we were. I pretty much told them everything I knew about it."

"What all would that entail?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well, everything I just told you pretty much… Oh, and the fact that Sai used to always go over to Professor Shimura's house. Turns out that was actually a very big detail to what was happening to him."

"And why is that?"

"The official police report was that Sai was being abused by him. What most people didn't know is that Sai applied to the college using my parents as his legal guardians, so when the police report came through, they gave a detailed description of the crime to my father along with Professor Shimura's confession. Apparently, there were signs of actual physical abuse in the form of burn marks and lashes on his back. When they uh.. when they questioned Professor Shimura, he confessed that he did abuse him. Sai apparently asked him for help making his brush strokes perfect. He said all he did was to usher in the new face of the art community. He saw Sai's skills and thought he could harvest them through torture…"

"Like training a dog through a shock collar." Naruto suggested.

Shin nodded. "Yeah… sad, I had no idea man…"

Naruto nodded. "I am sorry for your friend. Knowing what I now know, I have reason to truly believe he is a scorned soul that cannot find his piece."

Shin sat back in his seat, mentally struggling with the revelation. He couldn't exactly say he believed it, but he didn't want to be rude about it. "That's uh…"

"Crazy, I know." Naruto interrupted. "Trust me, I understand if you don't believe. Most people don't."

Shin wanted to reassure him, but he hit the nail on the head. "Well… uh… I mean it's crazy right?" he said with a chuckle. "This is… you're talking about an actual ghost… That can't… that's a lot to take in."

"I know. Thank you for your time Mr. Gorui." Naruto said standing to his feet and holding his hand out. "I have enough information to assure my suspicion."

Shin stood to his feet as well and shook his hand. "Um, ok… Well, if there's anything I can do to help uh… hold on, let me give you my number." Naruto nodded. Shin headed back inside to find a paper and pen. While he waited, he pulled his box of cigarettes out and popped another one.

* * *

Stepping into the hospital with a black backpack strewn over his shoulder, Naruto was again greeted enthusiastically by Inoichi. It was late, well past midnight, so there weren't many workers around. "Naruto. Hey." He said shaking his hand. "Uh, Kiori's already there. She's… she's trying to talk to her but uh… she's still not responding. We've.. we did what you said and told her that… you know, we believe her and all, but…"

Naruto nodded. "Don't worry, if my suspicion is correct, it may not be her you're trying to talk to." He suggested receiving a nod in reply. As they walked down the hall, Inoichi explained everything that happened, including them having a priest come and bless their house, Ino's closet more specifically. When they made it to the room, they looked in through the window to see Ino still painting while Kiori tried to talk to her. When she noticed the two at the door, she stood to her feet and said one last thing to Ino before leaving.

When she stepped out, the first thing she did was wrap her arms around Naruto's neck which he was a bit surprised at. Regardless, he hugged her back. When she pulled apart, she stared at him pleadingly. "I-… I am… so-so sorry…" she said, begging for his forgiveness.

"It's fine. I understand." He told her as she wiped her eyes.

She looked as though she wanted to say something else, but she was already on the verge of breaking down. "…Please… save my daughter." She said, being wrapped in a hug from Inoichi.

Naruto nodded casually and opened the door. Before he stepped in he turned back to Inoichi. "When he gets here, have him wait outside." Inoichi nodded and shut the door for him.

Now in the room he's only seen from outside, Naruto examined the area looking for signs. The room was incredibly neat with everything drenched in white. White walls, white floors, white bed, everything was as pristine as he would have expected. His eyes then landed on the subject for his visit. Her pale blonde hair loosely falling down her back, pooling on the chair beneath her, displaying its length. He took a seat on her bed, directly to the side of her. She hadn't moved since he entered. Her eyes fixed firmly on the canvas in front of her that she just began.

His eyes looked towards the piles upon piles of paintings stacked up to the ceiling. Through his conversation with Inoichi the last time he was here, these were only a few, probably newer ones. They would have the nurses remove most of them when Ino was taken to use the bathroom or to shower. Now being this close to her, he examined her features in a closer light. The only time he had seen her face was that first day when they were walking to Kenji's room and it was only a glimpse. Just enough to note she had blue eyes. Now, seeing her, he had to admit she was quite beautiful. Flawless even for someone in a place like this.

His eyes traveled over to the painting that was starting to become some kind of flower. Her brush strokes were even and perfect, confirming at least part of his suspicions. Standing back up, he pulled his backpack around in front of him. He had not said a single word to her. Digging inside for a second, he pulled out, surprisingly a can of paint. Then, he pulled out a thick paint brush.

Opening the can of paint, he dipped the brush in and looked around. The wall behind her bed would be his canvas. In a fluid swing, he splattered the black paint onto the wall. Then, he did it again, and again and again until he could feel it. He could feel her eyes on his back. Dumping the brush back into the can, he turned and stared her in the eye. She looked shocked, almost afraid.

"If he sees that… he'll be angry…" she whispered very lowly. Naruto looked back at the splatter before taking a seat on the bed.

"Who will?" he asked.

Ino's eyes shifted back towards the painting and she returned to her previous task. Her features were still set in shock, but there was a hint of desperation there as well.

Naruto watched what little body langue she showed in suspicion. Her hand resting on her thigh rubbed back and forth ever so slightly. Her lip began to quiver as well. Not noticeably so if you weren't looking for it. "Who will be angry?" he asked again.

She grew more frantic and began painting much faster, still with the precision of a true artist. Naruto just continued watching her silently panic, he grew impatient very quickly.

In a fluid motion, he grabbed her painting arm when she went to dip her brush for another color. He removed the brush from her hands and held it up as if presenting it to her. She didn't look his way, instead her gaze and demeanor fell back into reclusion and she stared at the wood of the floor easel.

"What's your name?" he asked. She remained in her spot, not saying anything or reacting in any way. "What.. is your name?" he asked again, much more forcefully. She still remained there, not saying anything. Nothing at all. Naruto nodded in understanding. He dipped the brush into the paint and made sure to get a good enough glob of it. Shaking out the line that dripped down, he held the brush up, seeing what she would do. Still no reaction.

Taking the brush, he flicked it over her new canvas, ruining the painting she just began. Instantly, he could see her eyes grow in shock and whatever façade of disinterest she was using, she lost it. Her face set into panic looking at the red splattered image and she began to shake her head. "No…" she said lowly. "no-no-no-no…" she began chanting over and over again.

Naruto displayed the brush to her again and this time, she tried to snatch it back. He simply pulled it back, as if she were a dog who jumped too quickly for a treat. "Tell me your name." He demanded again. Still, her string of breathless no's continued and she rocked in her seat. A door shut down the hall, seeming to alarm her. She discarded the idea of getting the brush back altogether and dipped her hands in the paint. She began covering the entire canvas in the thick red coating, chanting 'Got to fix it' over and over again.

"That can't be fixed." Naruto said, making her more aggressive in her attempt to cover the splatters. Her hands began scrubbing at the now smudged areas, trying whatever she could to make them disappear. "What's your name?" he asked again.

She still said nothing, aggressively scrubbing at the painting. Before he could ask again, another door shut in the hall a ways away. She glanced back at her own door before slowly turning back towards the disaster that was her current painting. Her paint covered hands dropped down to her lap and her head drooped down, almost as if getting into a submissive position.

He looked towards the door, seeing Kiori and Inoichi standing there in confusion and worry. Kiori seemed liked she was ready to charge in demanding answers. They both seemed surprised that she was even talking or reacting in any way. There was a joyful relief in it, but also a bit of worry watching her behavior. Shin was also there, staring at her back, wondering what was wrong with the girl.

Naruto turned back to Ino and tilted his head enough to see her face. There were so many emotions, he didn't have the aptitude to describe them all. Desperation, oppression, worry, there were just so many. He pulled his right hand up and gently had it hovering her back. With a single finger, he just poked her, causing her to flinch and tremble in absolute terror. He removed his hand and waited for her to calm down.

Looking towards the door, he caught Shin's eye and gestured for him to enter. With the opening of the door, Ino's whimpering grew in intensity. Shin stood back, honestly unsure about being so close to someone in a nuthouse, or someone possibly possessed. Before he did anything, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out, it was a message from Naruto.

'Comfort Sai'

He looked over to the blonde in confusion, but understood by the look what was meant. He looked back at this little lithe blonde girl. Taking a single step closer to her, he was unsure about this. "s…" he paused. Shaking his head at the ridiculousness of this situation, he continued on. "Sai."

Instantly, her body froze in its shivers. She turned slightly, displaying her crying face to her parents and Shin, showing much more emotion than she has in three years. Shin was surprised that she even knew the name. The look in her eyes said she knew him very well. It was an uncanny feeling.

"Sai… th-... that you?" he asked cautiously, honestly a bit scared by the situation.

She remained in her spot, but that look of desperation never wavered. "…I couldn't do it Shin…" she said regretfully. He was surprised by hearing his name as well. "I couldn't win it… my picture wasn't good enough… even after all I did for him…"

Shin was feeling emotional. She didn't look like him, but this was Sai. This was really him. "s-Sai… what are doing here?" He asked curiously.

Ino seemed confused. "I have to… I have to make another one… I have to make one that we can showcase for the museum… So we can make it…" he said getting quieter and quieter.

Shin shook his head. "…Sai… you're not supposed to be here… you're dead…"

A look of shock rose on her face. "No I…" he tried to argue. "I…"

"You died seven years ago…" That realization hit him hard. "Look at me…" he said, trying to peer over the blonde's shoulder to force her gaze. She seemed as though she were going to refuse. "Sai, look at me." He demanded.

Finally, Ino's eyes shifted over to the silver haired man and disbelief drained on her face. "…You're… you're older…"

Shin nodded slowly. "Seven years older…" he stated casually. Ino's eyes traveled over his form, examining him in depth.

"I thought marriage is for saps…" he said in a joking manner, receiving a chuckle from Shin as he looked down and played with his ring.

That statement solidified this moment and made it much more real than it was up until this point. Of course, he realized it was authentic early on, but a part of him still wondered if it could be some kind of elaborately cruel prank. But, there was only one person he told that to. "Yeah I… I'm kind of a sap now…" he replied to the inside joke.

Sitting sideways in her seat, Ino's smile fell and she looked down at the edge of her wall. "How did I… How did I die?" he asked.

Shin couldn't bring himself to say it, luckily Naruto was there. "You hung yourself."

Ino spun around to look at him, shock and confusion written across her face. "b-But, the rope… it broke."

Naruto shook his head. "It didn't… Most likely, you regret your decision in the last moments of your fading life so your spirit convinced itself it did."

"How am I… here?" he asked, opening her palms and staring at them for what felt like the first time.

Naruto answered again. "You have possessed a young lady who moved into your old room three years ago." He explained, seeming to shock him. Sai looked around in curiosity wondering where they were. Up until a few moments ago, he thought he was at… at his house.

"I-…" She looked around until her eyes landed on the Yamanaka's out of the window. In the bottom edge, she could see her own reflection. The tears still running down Kiori's face were not calming his sorrow for his actions. They were only making it worse. "I'm sorry… I didn't…" he began, unable to finish an adequate sentence.

Shin came forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. He and Ino locked eyes in a gentle look of understanding. "I know you didn't Sai… but it's time for you to go…" he said sadly.

The tears running down her face said enough about his sorrow. "But… i-I… I don't know how…" he said.

Naruto stood up, drawing their attention. "That's why I'm here." He said. "Shin, I need you to leave the room."

He nodded and gave Ino one last look. "…I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Sai… I'm sorry…" She remained quiet but she watched him walk towards the door. Naruto stopped him.

"Lead them down the hall, they can't see this." Naruto said which Shin nodded at.

When he stepped outside, a barrage of question hit him from the desperate parents. "How is she? W-What happened? What did she say? She was talking right?" Shin gestured with his free hand for them to follow him. Kiori immediately refused until he explained Naruto's words. Regardless, she wanted to stay, but Inoichi, knowing firsthand what that meant decided to follow suit, dragging Kiori along with him.

Turning away from the door, Naruto grabbed his bag. "What do I have to do?" Sai asked.

Pulling out strangely enough a bible, he gestured with his head for him to stand up. When he did, he grabbed the chair and pulled it out of the way, making space on the floor. "Lay down." He did as he was told and laid flat on his back with his hands faced down on the cold white floor and to his shock, Naruto climbed on top of him, straddling his waist.

He pulled his crucifix off from around his neck and whispered something in latin. He then set it gently on Ino's forward. There was a latent pain to it, like a very cold spoon touching your skin. That pain brought a question with it. "…a-… Am I going to heaven?" Sai asked hopefully.

Naruto slowly shook his head.

"So… I'm going to hell?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm afraid so." Sai seemed to understand as he nodded at the revelation.

"w-Will it hurt?" he asked.

The truth was it would. A lot... there was no reason to lie to a dead person, so he admit it. "… Yes it will." Sai nodded and laid back on the cold floor.

Naruto wrapped the cross around his hand and drew another crucifix in midair, whispering yet another string of words in some indistinguishable language. He then leaned down and began whispering something into Ino's ear. Slowly, Sai could feel himself slipping away. The last sight he would ever see being the white of the ceiling. The last feeling he would ever feel being an emptiness and physically a cold floor pressed against his back which wasn't his own.

That's what he thought at first until it felt like the ground beneath him completely disappeared.

Naruto's hands suddenly lifted up Ino's shirt displaying her naval and he pressed his palms down against her belly as if giving her incorrect CPR. The cross in his bottom hand being pressed up against her skin. "This is where it hurts." He warned curtly.

Sai felt weightless for a moment until a charred and decayed hand popped up from beneath him and grabbed his mouth. Then more and more came, wrapping tightly around his body, all scorching hot and burning him where ever they touched.

In Naruto's perspective, he watched the ghostly hands grab onto Ino's form before slipping straight through her body.

Ino's eyes shut gently with the loss of her tenant. Almost immediately it was like she began to stir awake. Then, just like those fairytale books she used to read, she saw a beautiful blonde man, hovering over her. Seeing her eyes open Naruto removed his hands and rolled off of her.

With the weight off of her arms, she brought a hand up and rubbed her forehead. Naruto pulled one of the empty water containers she used for cleaning her brushes from the table over to her. She stared at him in confusion until it hit her like a brick. First she gagged and quickly grabbed the container. Then, she threw up whatever the black liquid was and completely filled the container. Spitting the rest out, she looked up to see the blonde man already leaving.

Naruto entered the hall and spotted Kiori and Inoichi standing down at the other end with Shin still explaining what happened. When she spotted him, Kiori headed that way immediately Inoichi following right behind her. Before they could say anything Naruto spoke. "She's fine. Shell shocked probably, but fine." He informed, giving them a rush of relief. He held his hand out for the card, when they gave it to him, he left. No need to stick around for any appreciation or anything. He just left, bidding Shin a goodbye on their way out.


	4. Welcome to the Cabin

**Please Believe Me**

Chapter 4

* * *

(2 months later)

Fixing her hair, Ino overlooked herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white sun dress with a pair of black slip-ons and her hair was placed into a loose bun on the top of her head. Leaning forward, she pinched her cheeks, mentally complaining about how pale she looked and how puffy her cheeks were. Relenting her mental rant of self-disapproval, she looked around her room reminiscently.

It's been a month since she's been back and things have more or less gone back to normal. Or rather, what she would have imagined normal to be. That first day, waking up felt like she had been dreaming for so long. Of course, seeing an attractive blonde man hovering over her when she woke up didn't scream reality either, but even so. She felt as though what she came to know as reality, was no longer there. Sai's reality was no longer there.

She remained at the asylum for that following month, having to undergo many psychological evaluations with multiple doctors. The ones who had worked with her in the past were completely baffled by her willingness to speak. Of course, the only two that knew the true reason of her silence were Inoichi and Ibiki. She explained to them, she was at first completely heartbroken that no one would believe her so she gave up trying to explain. After the first year she said it was like she was just viewing her life from some kind of mental stasis. She just… couldn't talk anymore. She could walk, see and eat like normal, but when it came to speaking, it was like her voice was gone.

She also revealed that she had absolutely no recollection of the paintings she created. She wanted an explanation as much as they did, so her dad called her apparent hero to ask him if he could explain. He said it was most likely Sai's personality taking over within territory he was familiar with. In other words, when she saw a blank canvas, Sai awoke and took over.

Ino found it funny that she had never met him. She saw him when she awoke and never again. Before she woke from the possession, she remembered his face. She remembered the first day she saw him. In a passing glance through a thick piece of glass, he was the first person to ever believe her and he hadn't even told her anything. She could feel it. From that one glance, she could feel it.

A few weeks after being home, her mother and father began asking her what it was she felt while being possessed. She told them it was like she was living both lives. She could vividly see what Sai believed he could see, but she could also see her reality as well. It was like actually being there in the house before it was theirs. When it was still that art student frat house. It was so real. It felt like those imaginary scenarios she used to make up as a kid. Amazing, but terrifying all at once.

Sighing, she looked herself over once more. Tonight, her mother called a dinner with all her old friends. The friends from three years ago who all heard she went crazy. Her friends she last saw at their own high school graduation who all probably had lives at this point. This was not going to be too fun. Especially knowing she invited him.

"Ino, dear! Everyone's here!" Kiori called out from down stairs. Great. Here she goes.

Walking down the steps, the chatter of the guests began slowly fading out until the room of familiar faces was silently staring her way. There were four of her old friends here. All of them much different than she remembered them being.

There was Sakura Haruno, a pink haired woman who she could consider being her best friend, or at the least, closer than the rest of them. Tenten, the third female in their infamous trio. Kiba Inuzuka, a guy notorious for throwing the greatest parties back in their high school days, and finally, Choji Akimichi, the son of her dad's best friend. She was satisfied with the small amount of people, she expected there to be a lot more.

"…Ino!" Sakura squealed, breaking the silence of the room and kicking off the reunion dinner.

* * *

Sitting in his car, Naruto stared straight ahead down this dirt road. There was nothing but dessert around for miles. He had no music running or anything. He just sat there in his driver's seat, playing with his zippo lighter, flicking and fluently swirling it about in his right hand. His left, holding onto his phone, as if expecting a call.

His expression was still completely exhausted. Bags beneath his droopy eyes and a slouch to his shoulders. He just stared ahead into the darkness of the night. Finally his phone vibrated in his hand. He answered immediately.

"Uzumaki." He paused, listening to the voice on the other side. "Yeah, just don't over feed him. I'll swing by in a few weeks." He paused again. "The last case was at a hospital, I couldn't take him… Some girl in a mental ward… Nope, took as long as usual… you find me anything?... Kiri huh… alright. Tell him it'll be a few days… I'll head to the airport in a while. Call Deidara, let him now I'm coming."

Hanging his phone up, he turned his car on, put it in drive and stomped on the gas. His car kicked up the dirt behind him and he took off down the road. His engine roared and screeched down the dirt path at blazing speeds. He flipped his bright lights on and saw the old building down the road, its bricks being illuminated more and more the closer he came. For some reason, he didn't seem as though he were trying to stop. His left hand held the steering wheel while his right skillfully popped a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

Taking a puff, he blew it out, still carelessly staring ahead at the wall that was coming closer and closer. The imminent impact did not seem to worry him one bit. Finally, his car meet the construct of bricks in a brutally beautiful impact of destroyed metal and partially broken brick. The car was completely totaled, and yet somehow, Naruto opened the door and stepped out, not a single scratch on his form. Taking another puff, he circled around the destroyed vehicle and pried the trunk open. Opening a suitcase that was off to the side, he grabbed the content within. Content consisting of another key, a pair of black leather gloves, and another pack of cigarettes.

He then went around to the backseat and pried the left side door open, picking up a black helmet off of the floorboard behind the driver seat. Shaking his head, he popped the helmet on and rounded the building towards the parking lot. Only one vehicle was in the abandoned, run down lot. A black Kawasaki ninja. Naruto hopped on it, and left. The reason for his recklessly intentional car accident unknown.

* * *

Dinner finished, and her male friends gone, Ino sat in her room along with Tenten and Sakura. The conversation to finish off the dinner still fresh on the agenda. Ino sat on her computer chair listening in on the conversation of her two friends. Apparently, they hadn't spoken since high school either, so this was also a night for them to catch up.

Sakura was speaking about her grueling time in medical school and the difficulties of chasing her dream job of becoming a doctor. Tenten was pretending to care. That's pretty much how the entire night has been going. Well, after her parents told the story of what happened to her over the disappearance. Of course, none of them believed a word that was said. They held their composure, not wanting to be rude, but Ino could feel it. It was only reassured by their reluctance to bring it up now even though it was pretty much the reason for the nights visit.

Their topics jumped around sporadically, but they avidly took steps to avoid anything including ghosts, religion, supernatural activity, or anything of the sort. Those topics aren't necessarily big in casual conversation, but she at least expected to hear something about it. She expected questions like, 'what's it like', or 'what did you feel'.

In her thinking, she didn't notice the two women now staring at her, trying to catch her attention. "Hellooo! Ino!" Sakura said, waving her hand in front of her face.

She blinked away her stupor and zoned back into reality. "Uh, y-yeah?" she said, trying to recover.

The two chuckled. "Geez, are you ok?" Tenten asked. "You were totally spaced out dude."

Ino chuckled lightly and pushed her loose bang behind her ear. "Yeah. I'm fine. I was just… thinking is all."

"Ah, about that cute blonde guy your mom was talking about?" Sakura asked slyly.

Ino raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Cute blonde guy?"

"Her words, not mine." Sakura said with a giggle.

"Yeah, what did he look like? Your mom said he was really cute." Tenten added in.

Sakura butt in before she could respond. "And can I just say, that's a little weird. He's our age, so that'd be like her calling… KIBA cute or something." She said cringing at the thought in her head. The three giggled at the prospect and finally calmed down to hear Ino's answer.

"Uh… yeah, I guess he was kind of cute… I only remember seeing him once." She admitted.

"What did he look like?" Tenten asked, clearly looking for more specifics.

Ino looked away, trying to precisely remember him. "He was uh… he was blonde with these bright blue eyes… uh."

"Hang on." Sakura stopped her. "What if he's your cousin or something?"

Ino chuckled and rolled her eyes. "He's not. No, his hair is a… a brighter blonde and his eyes are a much deeper blue."

"His body Ino! What did his body look like?" Tenten exclaimed receiving a round of giggling from the two.

Ino finally stopped her chuckling, blushing at the question. "I don't know… I don't really remember. I told you I only saw him for a second. I didn't have time to look at him like that." She admitted.

"What's wrong with you?" Sakura asked, sincerely perplexed by her. "You're so different now... I mean, you're even blushing right now!" she accused, pointing a finger at the girl.

Tenten chuckled at her misfortune, but she had to agree. "Yeah, you seem a lot… calmer. It's not bad, it's just really strange coming from you."

Ino shrugged, unable to form an adequate excuse.

"Well, it's just strange. But, it's great to have you back… both of you guys." Sakura said, cutting into the silence that settled in. Ino nodded and looked down at the wood of her floor. Another wave of silence settled in, making it a bit awkward. Sakura chuckled suddenly. "This is so weird, it feels like we're in high school again."

"I know!" Tenten said as she and Ino joined in on her amused fit of giggling. "It's so weird… but, it's like a… good weird." She said perking her lips as if she were tasting the way the words came out. "Yeah, good weird."

"We've got to do this more often." Sakura suggested. "Or, just something like this. Like get-togethers every now and then. School is just so stressful. I need a break from those snobby smartasses every now and then."

Tenten nodded eagerly. "Ugh! You're right. Working with my dad is like hell. I'm sick of being stuck at the shop. Count me in." The two turned their attention to Ino.

"u-Oh yeah. Me too. I've just.. been here mostly…" she said. "I don't know if my mom will even let me leave the house for a while." She said with a chuckle.

"Uh, I know you've been like… out of it for a while." Tenten said, eluding to her possession which she didn't really believe. "But, you're twenty already… you're about to be twenty-one in like a month in a half. You're an adult dude. You can do what you want."

Realization dawned on Sakura's face and she gasped comically. "Huh! Ino! You're gonna be twenty-one! What do we do!? We've got to do something for your birthday definitely!" She said, clear excitement dripping from her tone. "Not a party though. That's lame and it might be too overbearing…"

"u-.. we don't really have to do anything… I- I mean, my mom will probably do something for me. She'll probably cook if you guys want to come over or something…" Ino suggested.

Tenten rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh. "Ugh! She cooks all the time Ino. That's not special. And besides, you need to spend time with just your friends. Reattach with society and all that. Meet a guy or something. How about a club!?" she exclaimed.

Sakura quickly denied. "No, that's the same thing as a party, just with people we don't know. We need something more… private… You know, for just our friends."

The three sat and thought it over for a few moments, until something finally hit Tenten. "Hey, I know!" she exclaimed. "How about a camping trip!?"

Sakura and Ino shared a questioning look between themselves, before they both scrunched their faces up in discontent and denied it. "Nah, I don't really like bugs and nature and all that crap." Sakura said. "Oh, and I am NOT sleeping on the ground."

Tenten rolled her eyes yet again. "Ugh, no stupids. Kiba's mom is dating this guy who owns some sort of cabin out in the Nakari Woods. It's supposedly right by the lake or near the lake or something like that." She said.

"Kiba?" Sakura asked with a deadpanned expression. "He's probably lying."

She quickly shook her head. "No, Choji said it's real. Apparently he took him and a friend of theirs up there after graduation. He said the guy never uses it and he knows where he hides the boooooze!" she said drawing out the word to place emphasis on it.

"Hey! That's got my vote then!" Sakura cheered as the two looked over to Ino for confirmation.

She opened her mouth to say something, but her breath caught in her throat. "I-… I don't know. I should probably ask my mo-.."

"Oh my god Ino! You're a grown woman. Do you want to go or not?" Sakura demanded. "We'll tell Kiba to invite some cute guys and we can have just a little get-together. You've got to start getting back into real life girl." Ino still seemed unsure. "Come on… you gonna make us go alone?... It won't be fun without you there."

That uncertainty remained, but slowly she shrugged and nodded as if having a mental conversation with herself. In a way they were right. She did have to start getting back to reality and this way, she could do it without actually being thrusted into a society full of people she didn't know. If there were a few people at the cabin, she could mingle and start to become a little more comfortable with talking to people.

"Ok." She said with a nod of confirmation. "Ok, I'll go." Sakura and Tenten cheered in joy.

* * *

(One Week later)

"W-…What the hells is going on!?" Yelled a dark-skinned man with his ear up to a door. Inside, sounds of a struggle accompanied by some kind of animalistic snarl. "Hey! What the hell are you doing in there!? Samui! Samui, what's he doing!?"

"Relax Darui. It won't take long if you shut the hell up." Naruto said casually. Inside the room, he stood on the bed with his boots on either side of the violently thrashing blonde woman. Veins were protruding from almost every part of her greyish skin and her eyes were drenched in complete whiteness.

Naruto dug in his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of clear water and his crucifix which he wrapped tightly around his left hand. He dropped down and straddled her waist. Opening the bottle, he leaned forward and grabbed her face. The crucifix in his hand burnt against her skin at the touch and she hissed in displeasure. Holding her face steady with his left, he took the bottle in his right and tilted it above her so that one single drop hit her forehead. She roared in pain at the liquid that hit her skin.

Pulling his hand down a bit, he pushed her chin up and away, to protect himself from her violently snapping jaw trying to bite his hand. With her neck exposed, he again titled the bottle and a single drop landed on her throat, making her thrash even more violently. His grip on her face slipped and he leaned back quickly, barely missing the bite she snapped towards his face. The sheets restraining her hands, holding her back just enough.

Quickly recovering, Naruto grabbed her by her forehead with the crucifix once again against her skin, he slammed her head back against the pillow. Using his right hand, he pulled her shirt down a bit exposing her left breast. Taking the bottle, he again tilted it letting a drop hit her in the chest, right where her heart would be. She screamed again, this time much louder than she had since they began.

Visibly, the veins protruding from her body began retreating and her skin tone lightened in a matter of seconds. The color in her eyes returned and she took in a huge intake of air as if resurfacing from being drowned. Naruto sighed and began to roll off of her, but before he could, she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a hug wailing her thank you's out through her tears, not worried about her indecent state. Naruto nodded and removed her arms from around him as gently as he could. When he stood up, he stepped away from the bed and out of the splash zone. She threw up the black liquid with a painful yell.

Naruto unlocked the door and stepped out. Darui handed him the black card giving him a thanks as he ran for his wife. Naruto took it and left, not wanting to intervene with the couple's moment. On his way through the small house, shouts of thank you were thrown his way through the echoes of the house. He stepped out into the black of night and headed towards his bike.

Sitting on it, he pulled his phone out. Dialing a few numbers, he waited for the ringing to stop. "… Hey, I'm finished up here. So, I'm on my way… Yeah, just make sure he eats…" Hanging the phone up, he put his helmet on and left the domain of his latest clients. Zipping down the road, he swiveled in and out of traffic seamlessly, ignoring the honking of the people he cut off.

After about an hour of driving, he arrived at an airport. He pulled up towards a lift gate checkpoint and showed his wallet to the security guard. "You're good Mr. Uzumaki. Have a good night." He said with a nod.

"Is he here yet?" Naruto asked, putting his helmet back on.

The guard nodded. "Yeah, they were gassing up just a few minutes ago."

Naruto nodded and continued on. He came upon the runway lot that was almost completely empty aside from one private jet that seemed ready for take-off. With all the open space, he hit the gas full throttle down the empty lot until he reached the jet. When he did, he pulled up next to it and removed his helmet.

Hopping off the bike, he walked to the jet and boarded. When he stepped in, the pilot was just stepping out of the bathroom. A man with blonde hair as bright as his own done up in a ponytail with a bang hanging down the left side of his face. "Oh, you're here earlier than expected." The blonde man said.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I had my bike today. No traffic."

"Well, if you're ready, we can get going immediately."

Naruto nodded. "I'm all set." He went and found him one of the eight open seats and stared out the window. On the table in front of him, alcoholic beverages of all kinds. Pouring himself a glass of dark liquor, he settled in and enjoyed the ride.

* * *

The next day, they landed in Kiri, a city famous for its heavy rainfall and morning mist. Upon his arrival, there was a new all black dodge charger waiting for him. He took it and drove for about an hour until he come up to an apartment complex. Parking his car, he jumped out and headed for building 4. He came up to a door, room 4206 and knocked. There was a scuffling sound followed shortly by scratching noises near the bottom of the door.

A whimper accompanied the scratching before what he could distinguish as footsteps drew closer. The scratching and footsteps stopped, leaving a moment of silence. Then, the door unlocked and swung open. Immediately, Naruto held his hands out and caught the paws of the black Labrador that pounced on him without a moment's hesitation. He chuckled and pushed the dog off of him, petting his head to calm his excitement.

"Hey, buddy." He said rubbing his head.

"He ate a few minutes ago. He may have to use the bathroom." Said the man who answered the door. He was a dark haired man with sort of pale skin, a white shirt, and a greenish grey vest that had a high collar that nearly covered his mouth. He was also wearing black shades.

Naruto nodded. "Thanks Shino. What else have you found?" He asked stepping into the apartment with the dog and shutting the door.

Shino walked back towards the corner of his living room which was completely set up with computer monitors, T.V.'s, laptops, and game systems. He took a seat on the rolling computer chair and began typing. "Well, nothing yet. I've checked a few sites but there haven't been any alarming cases. There were three that I have chosen not to mention. Why? Because they have all been revealed as hoax's from the uploaders themselves."

Naruto nodded. "Keep me updated." He said.

"Indeed." Shino replied. "How long has it been?"

"Two and a half weeks." He replied, apparently knowing exactly what it was he was talking about.

"Hmm… Its strange. Four exorcism's in two and a half weeks. That's uncommon."

Naruto nodded, still rubbing the head of the dog on his lap. "Churches are lax. The Vatican won't let them close to anything that could remotely be considered a hoax."

Shino pushed his shades up tighter on his face. "Hn. How holy." He joked.

"That's the power of the press. One faked haunting and exorcism for publicity and now everyone's a fraud." He remarked.

"There was a spike in the rise of so-called psychics and palm readers a few years ago." Shino said. "That could add to the issue."

Naruto shrugged and shook his head. "Can't be helped. Just find the ones you believe."

Shino nodded. "So… did you have to…" Shino asked, letting the question hand in the air.

Naruto shook his head. "No, the first two were pretty simple. The second was a willing soul. Third was a repossession. Got lucky this time around."

Shino nodded. "Good. As for what you were asking for, I think I might have found it. Or something like it. It was dug up by an archeologist about forty years ago. The archeologist then sold it to a paranormal investigator after experiencing unnatural activities within his home."

"Who are the investigators?" Naruto asked.

"Dokku and Shiseru Yuen. They work for the Vatican." He informed. "They were quite famous for their work a while back. Responsible for some well-known cases like the Enfield haunting and… yeah even the Amityville."

"I know who they are." Naruto informed him. He stood up, the black lab hopping up with him. "Find whatever you can. If it desperately needs me let me know. If not, hold it for three days."

"Will do. Did you burn all the cards?" Shino asked.

Naruto nodded. "All but one."

Shino raised an eyebrow. "There a reason?"

Naruto shrugged. "Just a hunch."

"Your hunches are rarely wrong." Shino said.

Naruto didn't reply on his way to the door. "Later Bug." He opened the door and whistled with a point letting the dog know to go out first. "Thanks again."

Shino nodded and threw a casual wave over his shoulder. "Lock the door."

* * *

(One month later)

"Woooo!" Tenten screamed, beer in hand and her head out the window of the bright blue Volkswagen as it zoomed down the road that twisted through the woods. Sakura, who was driving, laughed at the girls wild antics as Ino, riding in the passenger seat just giggled and looked around at the scenery. "You guys! This is going to be so—fun!" she proclaimed, taking another drink.

Sakura chuckled. "Yeah, if Kiba actually brings attractive guys. As arrogant as he is, he'll probably bring some ugo's just so he looks better by comparison."

"Haha! That is something he would do!" Tenten yelled in agreement. "He's so sad! It must be his rich boy complex coming into play."

Sakura snickered. "Oh come on, he's not even rich. His mom owns a dog shelter. That doesn't make them rich. They're just slightly upper middle class."

"He's richer than us, that's for sure." The already semi-drunken girl slurred out.

"Whatever." Sakura said, dismissing the topic. "So, Ino." She looked over in quick glances to keep her eyes on the road. "How's it feel being away from your parents after so long?"

The girl in question just smiled and shrugged. "I- I don't really know yet. I mean, I'm fine right now I guess. It was getting a boring at home recently."

"Uhuh!" Tenten belched out proudly. "You see, you needed this! Good thing you've got us here for you girl! We've always got your back."

"Thanks Tenten." She said with a smile.

Taking another drink, the brunette haired girl let out another victorious yell of approval. "That being said… here!" She opened another beer and handed it up to Ino.

She looked at it, a little worried about taking it. "I- I was going to wait until we made it to the cabin." She said, trying to weasel her way out of drinking so early.

"Ohoh come on!" Tenten said with a chuckle. "Don't be such a wimp! We're almost there anyways. Just drink it! It'll give you confidence to mingle!"

She still seemed unsure. "You might as well drink it, Ino. We're like five minutes away and she won't give up until you do." Sakura said. Tenten chuckled and yelled her agreement.

Ino chuckled in uncertainty, but grabbed the beverage offered to her. "Ok." She finally relented. Bringing it up to her lips, she took a drink. Fueled by the cheering of her two friends, she drunk half the can with no issue, already immune to its taste from her days at high school parties. From there, the trip continued for just a few more minutes.

Finally, they pulled up to the cabin. It would seem Kiba wasn't lying. The two story wooden cabin was absolutely beautiful with the lake just a few feet away and a boat by the dock. As they pulled up, there was a black escalade parked outside and on the deck was Kiba who was barbequing with a beer in his hand.

Seeing them drive up, he cheered. "Heeey! Ladies are here!" he yelled back into the open door of the cabin. As Ino, Sakura and Tenten crawled out of the car they got a good look at the two guys who joined their host. One was a slightly skinny guy with blue hair and glasses and the other was Choji. The girls shared a knowing laugh on their way up to the porch, all realizing their assumption was right about who he'd bring with him.

The guys seemed confused as to why they were laughing, but greeted them none the less.

"Hello ladies." Kiba said with his arms slung across the two guys backs. "Welcome… to the cabin!" He said, yelling out the last word for emphasis. "You all know Choji." He said gesturing to his husky friend. "Choji knows all of you. This is Chojuro. Chojuro, this is Sakura, Tenten and Ino." He said introducing everyone. They all waved their greeting to one another half-assed with Sakura and Tenten still chuckling at the expected turn of events, Kiba and the guys confused to their amusement, and a silent Ino.

"Speaking of Ino, Happy Birthday!" Choji said, drawing attention to her as he walked up and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Choji." She said returning it.

"And what an amazing birthday it's going to be!" Kiba proclaimed loudly. "Let the pa- ah, I mean get-together BEGIN!"

What an amazing birthday get-together it was not. After they ate and all got a few drinks in, the get-together fell apart. It wasn't even sundown yet and they were all passed out. All of them but Ino. After they ate, the real hard hitting liquor came out. That led to a very deep conversation between Sakura and Choji about his weight and healthy eating, and most surprising the exclusion of the very drunk Tenten and Kiba who went upstairs for some fun in the bedroom. That left the birthday girl alone with the obviously horny virgin Chojuro.

Their conversation was normal up to a certain point. At which point, the skinny man moved closer to her, obviously trying to advance on her. At first she let it go, thinking maybe he just couldn't hear her properly over the blaring music and screaming from upstairs. The clear intoxication on his face told her otherwise. She drew the line when his fingers found their way to her thigh, licking the bottom of her dress. She quickly excused herself and joined Sakura and Choji's conversation, leaving the disappointed Chojuro to fall asleep on the couch.

Eventually, Choji found him a spot on the kitchen floor to pass out on, leaving Sakura and Ino to find a room upstairs to talk. In her drunken fit of self-loathing, Sakura cried with her head resting on Ino's shoulder as they laid in bed. Her tear filled rant consisting of issues in her personal life such as her inability to find a proper boyfriend and her desire to quit her trek to become a doctor finding it incredibly taxing. Ino just rubbed her head, comforting her in her time of need. When she finally went to sleep, it left only Ino.

She slipped out of the bed, draping the smaller comforting blanket around her pink haired friend. She made her way out of the room and down the stairs. Quietly, not wanting to wake the pervy little guy, she opened the back door and stepped out onto the patio. The sun was going down at last. The weather was nice. Very nice with a gentle breeze rustling through the trees. Ino smiled, watching the reflection of the sun on the water, mentally remarking how beautiful that would look as a painting.

She thought back to the three years of her life stripped away from her unintentionally. When she was in Sai, or rather when Sai was in her, she could see his life. It was amazing to experience someone else's life from start to finish in such a way. She felt joy when she was with his brother, emptiness when she wasn't, and fear… so much fear when that man was near. It was horrifying in a sense.

He was hurting. That's why he found her body. He was in pain and she was there to help him until the end. After the ordeal, it made her a bit happy knowing she was needed by someone. Being stuck at home made her realize how precious that was. Boredom settled in a few weeks after her return party and she realized how useless she felt sitting at home and watching TV all day. She longed for some kind of adventure or something.

She wanted to help people and it made her think about her dream before the ordeal. Or better yet, the lack of a dream. The haunting experience began at the start of her senior year, and she had absolutely no idea what she wanted to do with her life. Her days were consumed by the fear of being in her own home, she had no time to think about a future. Now that it's over, she's left without a thought of what to do.

Her rambling ended with the distinct sound of crunching leaves. She turned towards the sound to see nothing but the dark of the trees. "Hello?" she called out. There was no reply. Figuring it was just an animal of some sort, she turned back to watch that last sliver of sunlight close out into the dark of the night. Now, there was the moonlight that remained, shining on the surface of the water.

Staring across the lake, there was something through the trees that caught her attention. It looked almost like a vehicle. Squinting her eyes, she could kind of make it out to look like a car. Or… was it even a car at all? The engine cut on as well as the headlights and taillights informing her it was. Strange, she didn't expect to see anyone way out here.

There was more crunching. This time it sounded distinctly like footsteps. Turning that way and walking towards that side of the deck to get a better look, Ino demanded. "Who's there?"

The steps stopped suddenly, the sound of the breeze taking its place. "…Kiba? Is that you?" Silence again. Then, more footsteps. They sounded louder as if whoever it is was getting closer. "h-Hello?"

She stared into the darkness of the trees shadows in wait. Then, unexpectedly, a deer's head popped up. A beautiful doe with her ears propped up at attention. She was staring right at Ino who was staring back.

"Hey." She said, her tone raising as if she were talking to a baby or a small dog. "You're a cute little thing." She said, leaning over the side of the patio's wooden railing. The doe continued to stare for a few seconds before very, very slowly sinking back into the shadows, without a single sound.

The door shut behind her, signifying someone was awake. She turned around to see Tenten walking out rubbing her forehead. "Ugh! My head." She groaned out.

"Oh, you're up." Ino said, stating the obvious.

Tenten chuckled. "Of course I am. We could hear you screaming from upstairs."

"o-Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-.."

Tenten waved her off. "No-no, it's fine. I'm actually relieved. And a little mad." She said hitting Ino in the arm with her rolled up jacket in hand. "How come you bitches let me sleep with Kiba?" she whispered harshly receiving a chuckle from the blonde.

"You seemed like you were having fun. I didn't want to ruin it for you." She replied, rubbing the spot her jacket hit playfully.

Tenten shook her head. "Oh god." She rubbed her head painfully. "I'm so embarrassed." Ino just chuckled again and looked back towards the woods. "What were you screamin about anyways?"

Ino pointed towards the woods. "I uh… I thought there was someone watching me, but it was just a deer." She admit.

"Mmm." Tenten said with a small playful smirk on her face. "So, you've got a perverted deer friend huh?"

Ino chuckled and shoved her. "Shut up." They settled down and stared out to the water.

Soon after Kiba came out with an energy drink in his hand. Both girls peeked back and saw it was him. Tenten turned back around with a sigh as she rolled her eyes.

"Hello there beautiful." He said draping an arm around Tenten's shoulder. "And I of course mean Ino." He said playfully receiving an elbow to his stomach. "Urgh!"

"Knock it off jackass, she doesn't want you either." Tenten sneered.

Kiba smiled slyly. "Well, maybe if you tell her how great I am she'll reconsider."

"Hah!" She chuckled. "That why I fell asleep two minutes in?" The two girls chuckled at the red faced man as he brushed the comment off.

"Yeah sure whatever." He said as he hopped up and took a seat on the wooden railing. "I'm kidding anyways. It's really good to have you back though Ino." He said, finally being serious. "Even though you're not as wild as you used to be."

She smiled. "Thanks Kiba. And this place is amazing by the way."

"Yeah… I wonder why that guy doesn't use it anymore." Tenten remarked.

"What guy?" Kiba asked, confusing the two girls until he remembered. "u-Oh! Right! Yeah, Idk. Guess he's always working or something." He rubbed his cheek and looked away while he said that.

Tenten and Ino shared an uncertain glance before turning back to him. "…Kiba?" Tenten said in a daring tone.

"What?" he asked, seeing the uncomfortable looks from both of the girls.

"This is your mom's boyfriend's cabin… right?"

Kiba looked away and scratched his head. "w-Well. Not exactly."

Tenten shook her head. "Oh my fucking go- Let's go Ino. I knew he was lying." Tenten said, walking back into the Cabin to retrieve Sakura, Kiba following right behind trying to reason with them.

"Hey! Tenten! Come on. It's alr- hey!" The commotion stirred the others awake. Well, Choji and Chojuro at least. They both woke up confused as to what was going on. "Look it's fine. The dude was talking to my mom for like a week and he brought us here to show off his new cabin. Then, he just up and vanished. He's been missing for like eight months already, we're good."

"He went missing!?" Tenten yelled. "How could yo-… You're such a fucking dick Kiba! This guy is missing so you use his cabin!? What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"Well, who else was gonna use it!? I mean geez! Calm the fuck down already, it's not a big deal!"

"What's going on?" Chojuro asked.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Dumbass here brought us to a cabin that isn't even his!"

Chojuro seemed confused. "Yeah, he said it's his mom's boyfriend's."

Tenten responded again. "No, it's his mom's old boyfriends! A boyfriend who went missing like eight months ago!"

"So wait…" Choji said. "We're…"

"Breaking and entering… technically robbing the guy, I mean how much of the liquor was brought by you guys?" the brown haired girl asked.

"We only brought like two cases of beer." Chojuro admitted.

"My god Kiba! You're such a fucking idiot!" Tenten yelled slapping his shoulder as hard as she could.

Kiba took the hits willingly, protecting himself as best he could. "Look, it's not a big deal. No one comes out this far, we're fine."

"i-I saw a car across the lake just a few minutes ago." Ino said clear worry in her voice. They all shared a glance, all clearly worried about that revelation. "It was just parked there for a moment, then it drove off."

They all looked at Kiba. "It… maybe it was some hikers… Yeah, there are a few trails on that side I think…"

"Kiba… Kiba, I can't go to jail dude. I can't get arrested, my dad would kill me." Choji said.

Kiba ran a hand through his hair. "Relax Choji, for one you're a grown ass man. Two, we're not going to jail… Alright? If you guys want to go, we'll uh… We'll clean the place up and we'll go." He said, finally relenting in his efforts.

With that settled, they woke Sakura, explained the situation, and after a quick 'I told you so' to Tenten, and a slap to the face for Kiba, they cleaned the house from top to bottom, bagging up everything they brought into trash bags to take with them. For thoroughness, Kiba even refilled the emptied clear liquors with water and the darker liquors with the beer they had remaining. It wasn't exact, but if looked at in quick glance, who would notice right?

As they were putting the finishing touches on everything, Chojuro called out for their host. "k-Kiba! There's someone here." He whispered harshly, not wanting to yell. He was peeking out of the window.

"What? Who is it?" he asked walking closer to him, everyone else scrambling to see as well.

"I don't know… it's a… a man? Or maybe a little boy?" He said, uncertain as to what he was looking for.

Kiba peered out the window. "… I don't see anyone." He said with a sigh.

"He's right there.. by that tree."

Kiba tried to look where he was looking and when he finally spotted what he was looking at, he could make out the figure. With another sigh, he unlocked the door and stepped out, the others piling up by the front to see what would happen.

"Hello?" Kiba called out. "I uh… listen, we were just… we were just cleaning the mess… we don't mean you any harm." He was looking in the direction Chojuro pointed out. Finally, the 'person' he was talking to poked its head up. It was a deer. The same Doe Ino had seen.

With a sigh at his irrational fear of the unknown, he walked back to the door. "It's a deer you jackass." He berated, feeling stupid himself for reasoning with no one. "Alright, did we get everything?" he asked as everyone else looked around to make sure they did. "Cool, then let's go.

Everyone piled into their car, the boys in Kiba's and the Ladies in Sakura's Volkswagen. "Ugh, Kiba's such an idiot." Tenten grumbled angrily, as she crossed her arms. "I should have known this was all bullshit."

"Hey, I told you." Sakura remarked as she tried to start the car. "That idiots always doing something stupid. He's such a fucking loser dude." She tried the ignition again, but it refused to start. "And why won't my fuc-…" She tried again. "It won't start." She said, confused as to why.

Kiba and the guys were already pulling off before Tenten quickly flagged them down. Kiba came over to find out what was wrong. "The car won't start." Tenten said.

"Well uh... no problem, Chojuro's a mechanic. Hang on." He jogged back over to his escalade and retrieved the blue haired man. On their way back, they gestured for her to pop the hood. When she did, they went to work.

"Can't believe you guys actually let me sleep with him.." Tenten grumbled out again, receiving chuckles from her two friends.

Sakura shook her head. "Hey, I was just as drunk as you. Luckily Ino was there to keep me from doing something stupid. Must mean she loves me more." She teased.

"Hah, as if!" Tenten refuted. Ino just chuckled, choosing not to pick a side in this fight. Finally the guys came back around.

"Hi." Chojuro said awkwardly. "I made sure everything's in working order. I uh, I checked the oil, the spark plugs are good, the engines not cracked so uh… the only thing I can think is that maybe you're out of gas." He said.

"Did we put gas in before we left?" Sakura asked aloud, unsure of the answer herself.

"Uh, no I don't think we did." Tenten replied.

"Well shit… what do we do? We just ride with you guys?" Sakura asked, spit balling some actions.

Kiba shook his head. "My ride's piled up with the trash bags and shit. We only have one more seat."

"So what do we do?" Tenten asked.

They thought it over for a few seconds. "Well, if one of you wants to ride back with me after I drop Chojuro and Choji off, we can pick up gas and come back and get you guys."

The three girls looked at each other. More like Sakura and Ino looked at Tenten. With a sigh and a grumble of displeasure, she pushed her door open and followed the two back. Before he went too far, Sakura called out to him. "Well, give us the key! We'll wait inside until you get back!" Kiba dug through his pocket and tossed it over.

"Don't break anything!" He demanded.

"Shut up you idiot!" Sakura yelled back.

She and Ino climbed out of the car and headed back into the cabin. They took a seat on the couch, now feeling a lot less comfortable than they did earlier. "I can't believe that idiot." Sakura said with a shake of her head and a sigh. "What kind of sense does that make? A guy is missing so I guess we can use his cabin." She said, mocking his voice to the best of her ability. "Ugh, I'm sorry if he ruined your birthday. When we get home, maybe you, Tenten, and I can go do something. Just the three of us."

Ino smiled. "Yeah, that would be nice. It wasn't bad though. I actually enjoyed it for the most part."

"Yeah, this cabin is so beautiful." Sakura said. "That dude must be really rich… I wonder what happened to him."

"Yeah, no one just disappears like that." Ino said, letting the silence settle in smoothly.

"Hey, we should see the rest of this place. I've only seen like two rooms." Sakura said.

Ino seemed unsure. "Are you sure?"

Sakura shrugged. "Well, we've already broken and entered, so it would just be entering.. further." She said with a sly smile. "Come on." She stood up and headed for the stairs, Ino hot on her heals. They ran to the master bedroom which Kiba and Tenten previously used.

Opening the double doors, it was absolutely beautiful. The bed was amazing in regards to everything from the size to the design and set up. It was all so beautiful. "It's weird there are no pictures or anything." Ino remarked.

"Well, Kiba did say the guy just bought it." Sakura said. "He probably only ever used it that one time he was here with them." They continued snooping. There were no clothes or anything. It was like walking into a hotel room for the first time, without the various amenities such as soaps and fresh towels.

Finished with their run through of this bedroom, they went for the next one, skipping the one they had been in earlier. This one was a lot plainer. It had a bed and an empty dresser. Not much to look at so they went to the next one. This one was at the end of the hall on the opposite side of the master.

Twisting the doorknob, Sakura tried to shove it open, but it didn't budge. Trying to bump it open using her hip, she couldn't do it. "Is it locked?" Ino asked.

"No, the knob twisted, it just won't…" she tried as hard as she can and it creaked just a bit with a scrape. "There's just something behind the door. Here, help me push." They both leaned their bodies up against the wood and pushed. Sure enough it opened up. Flipping the light on, the room was filled with old furniture. There was a very awful smell that made them pinch their noses. "God, what is that?"

Ino walked further in. All this stuff looked so strange. It was like… old fashioned stuff. Very old fashioned stuff. "I thought Kiba said this was a new cabin." She pointed out.

Sakura, still pinching her nose, looked over to her with her face scrunched up, displaying her disgust. "I-… yeah something like that. God! That smell is awful!" She said. "I can't take it, I'm out!" she said leaving the room. Ino was still looking around.

The awful stench was something she could handle. There was something on the window that interested her. Swiveling passed all the stuff, she made it to the window. It was dusty and a little deer was drawn into the dust. She smiled and rubbed the picture, but it didn't go away. Curious, she rubbed her entire hand over the picture. It didn't come off. It was drawn on the outside of the window, but they were on the second floor and there was no ledge for someone to stand on.

As she stared at the little dust drawn deer, her eyes unfocused on the glass and looked to the woods right behind the picture. What she saw scared her a bit. It was that doe again. The same one she was sure of… and it was staring right at her.

The first thought that ran through her head was that this was the strangest creature she's ever seen. There was a creaking sound that drew her attention. She saw it in the reflection of the dirty window first. The closet door on the other side of the room opened ever so slightly. She'd definitely be frightened had she not seen something similar before.

Looking to the door of the room, she heard Sakura. "Wow! That idiot left all the food in the fridge!"

Turning back out the window, the deer was gone. She turned back to the closet door and stepped forward. She was not in the slightest bit sure about what she was about to do, but she did it anyways. She stepped closer and closer and she could feel her heart beat faster and faster. When she finally made it around the maze of various old timey knickknacks, she put her hand on the handle and slowly opened the door. The smell they had been greeted to when entering the room was ten times worse now.

She couldn't see a single thing. It was pitch black. The light switch was next to the door. She brought her hand up, unsure if she even wanted to see what it was. Once again, against her better judgement, she flipped the switch. "AAAAAAAAH!" Screamed, seeing a man's head mantled on the back wall of the closet.

Sakura came running back up the stairs without a moment's hesitation. Ino was still screaming and trying to scramble away from the closet. Sakura ran over to her. "Ino! INO! What happened!?" She yelled shaking her to get her to stop.

"The-! I- t-there's-!" she couldn't get her words out, but her shaking hand was pointing towards the closet. Sakura looked back at it and back to Ino. Standing up, she walked over and opened the door that had closed. Her reaction was not what Ino expected.

"Ugh! Sick!" she said as if looking at something casual. "That must be what smells."

Ino was absolutely shocked. She was acting so nonchalant as if she saw severed human heads on the daily. Ino, scrambled to her feet and stumbled back towards the closet.

"Don't these idiots know you've got to have em stuffed before you just mantle it?" She asked. She turned to Ino. "Is that what scared you?"

She made it by the door and peaked in. What she saw was not what it was earlier. It was a deer's head on a mantle with blood leaking out of its base. "t-Tha-… That's not..." she tried stammering out.

Sakura just looked at her with an expression she knew all too well. The visual representation of 'Are you crazy?'. "It's just a deer Ino. Who knows, it could be a Halloween prop." She said. She walked into the closet and touched the blood. "Hey, it is!" She said. She then proceeded to peel the so called blood off of the wall. It was a sticker.

"Well then… what's that smell?" Ino asked.

Sakura again looked at her in confusion. "wwwhat smell?" she asked, sniffing the air.

Now she was really confused. Was this some kind of joke? "The s-… the smell, when we walked in here you said it smelled."

Sakura's face scrunched up in confusion. "Ino… are you feeling alright?" she asked her, taking a few steps toward her.

"You-!..." She was on the verge of yelling at this point. Calming herself down with a shake of her head, she looked down at the ground. "You just said, 'that must be what smells' when you walked in…"

Sakura slowly shook her head. "No… no I didn't." she said shaking her head. Ino's mouth was agape and she was nearing tears. "c-… Come on." Sakura said, leading her out the doorway and into the hall. "Maybe we should go down stairs."

Just before she closed the door, Ino peeked back in and noticed the picture on the window was gone. Maybe she imagined it. Sakura shut the door kind of fast. They made their way back down to the living room, both much quieter than before. Sakura was looking at Ino in worry. It was like she just snapped all of a sudden.

Ino glanced up to Sakura before she was able to fully look away. The awkwardness intensified with the sudden eye contact and they both looked away, neither having anything to say at the moment. Luckily, there was a loud bang on the door.

They both jumped up immediately. "That's probably Kiba." Sakura said as she headed for the door. Opening it, there was no one there. The two girls looked out into the night in confusion. "Hello?" Sakura called out. "…Kiba, if that's you, stop being stupid!" she yelled. Peering over at her car, his was nowhere to be seen.

"Is he not there?" Ino asked from behind her.

Sakura continued looking around. "…I don't know… he's probably just being stupid and trying to scare us." She said reaching for her pockets as if she were looking for something. Ino watched her from behind, in confusion. "Shit! I left my phone in the car." She said. "I'll be right back." She said stepping outside.

Ino nodded and crossed her arms over her chest, already deciding in her mind that she would watch from the door. There was a thud upstairs that caught her attention. She turned towards the stairs and caught a glimpse of a bare foot on the last visible step before whoever it belonged to made it up. "Hello?" She called out. She turned back to see Sakura digging in her car, figuring she'd be fine, she gave chase to the intruder.

Charging up the stairs, she made it to the second floor and looked around for whoever it was she saw. There was no sign of anyone. Another thud caught her ear. This one towards the room they just left out of. The room that smelled. The room full of junk. She heard the front door shut, meaning Sakura was back in. Good, now she didn't have to worry. She walked up to the door and grabbed the door knob.

Before she opened the door, she stopped and put her ear to it. There was whispering. It sounded like two voices arguing. One a lot deeper than the other. She couldn't hear the entire conversation, but she did hear the last thing.

'Shh, she'll hear you.'

Her heart was beating faster and faster and she considered just making a run for it, but she couldn't. What would they do? They had no car, no way of escaping. Then again, what would she do confronting these intruders alone? She didn't know, but she would do something.

Fighting through her fear, she flung the door open!

"n-… No…" she whispered lowly. The room was completely empty… COMPLETELY empty. There was no furniture, no old knickknacks, nothing! She ran further in, spinning and twisting around the room. There was no way! Running to the closet, she flung the door open, again completely empty. Nothing even remotely within it. No deer head. She shook her head and ran her hands through her hair.

She was feeling it again. That quivering feeling, that buzz in her head, the coldness of her hands. This is what she felt with Sai in her body. This is how she experienced his life. It felt just like this.

Stopping in her tracks, she peered over to the window. The deer was there again. Ino ran over to it. So it was real. Rubbing the finger drawn picture, it was on the outside. Her eyes then adjusted to the outside. Her heart completely stopped.

There were a couple of things happening that froze her completely. The main thing was Sakura being dragged out of her car, kicking and screaming by two hooded men she didn't know. The other was that deer that was now out in the open. It was standing next to the two men as they dragged Sakura into the foliage of trees, only it wasn't a deer. It was a little shirtless kid… with a deers severed head on like a helmet.

Slowly, the deer headed child looked up to the window. Staring right at her. Immediately, the two hooded men stopped. Well one of them. The other continued dragging Sakura away as she screamed for help. The other hooded creature turned towards the window as well, showing the same thing. A man wearing a severed deer's head. He then took off running for the cabin door.

Without thinking, Ino took off running as well. She didn't want to hide in the room she's in because they knew she was in there. She left the room, locking the door on the way out. She ran for the master bedroom. Shutting the door quietly, she could hear the man charging up the stairs. He ran the opposite way, meaning he went for the other room. Quickly, she looked for somewhere to hide.

There was a bathroom with a walk-in closet deeper in. She ran for it, shutting and locking every door on the way. While in the pitch black closet, she brought out the phone her parents had given her when she left, specifically for emergencies. Using its light, she was able to see there was a shelf at the very top, big enough to support her and it would be out of sight.

Quickly, she climbed up, still hearing the pounding of the other door. It was a tight fit, but she was able to make it. Her breathing was erratic and unsteady, but she couldn't help it. The pounding of that door down the hall ended with a huge boom accompanied by the cracking of wood. Silence ensued and she listened in. Then more pounding continued.

Puling the phone up, she hit the designated speed dial number. Putting it up to her ear, she listened in. It rang for a few seconds until the person on the other end picked up.

'Hello?'

"Dad?" She whispered, her tone quivering in fear.

'Ino? What's wrong?'

"Dad, they took Sakura. a-And there's one in the house…"

'What? Who took Sakura?' he asked urgently, picking up on the clear fear in her tone.

"I don't know-I don't know-I don't know." She said quickly. "They took her!" The door the guy was working on finally busted open and she yelped in fear.

'Ino, where are you at?' He asked.

She shook her head, trying to remember. "I uh… I don't know! I-…" She never officially told them where they were going, just that they were going camping. "i-It's a cabin in the Nakari woods!" she said, trying her hardest to give a description. "Dad, I'm scared!"

Inoichi began calming her down. 'Alright-alright Ino, listen. I want you to hang up the phone and call the cops alright? I want you to hide and call the cops. Alright? Be strong baby girl.' He said.

"Daddy, no! I'm… I'm scared!" she whined, trying to stay as quietly as possible.

'Ino, don't worry ok? It's going to be alright.' She didn't seem convinced, especially with the way his own face quivered and quaked in fear. 'I'm gonna hang up now ok? Do what I said!' he said over her fits of 'no' and 'please dad'. 'Be strong!' he said before the phone clicked off.

Ino jumped, now hearing the door to the master bedroom start pounding. She pushed further back, feeling as though her feet could possibly be seen if he was tall enough. Pulling her phone up again, she dialed 911. It rang once before a quiet beeping could be heard. She looked at the screen and nearly busted out in tears seeing the empty battery signal flash before the phone shut off. "Shit!" she whispered harshly.

* * *

Urgently trying to shush Kiori's fast pace questioning about what was going on, Inoichi dialed the number. He didn't know what possessed him to call this number, but it felt right. He couldn't explain it. It was just something that felt right. It rang a few times before he finally picked up.

'Hello?'

"Hey! Naruto hey! It's Inoichi, look I need your help!" he said urgently, pacing back and forth.

'Another asylum case huh?'

"No-no it's uh, its Ino again." He went on to explain the situation as best he could to him, hoping there was something he could do.

Of course he received the answer he was expecting. 'That sounds a little more like a police matter.'

"i-I know! I know, but maybe there's something you could do…" he basically begged verbally. "Please… i-I'll pay whatever you want!"

'Inoichi, I'm sorry, it's really not my expertise… Uh, where is she at? Maybe I can have a friend help out.' He said.

"i-I don't know, she said some kind of cabin in the Nakari woods or something. I don't know." There was silence on the other end.

'The Nakari woods?' He asked.

"Yeah! Yeah, that's what she said." He said.

'… Don't worry Inoichi. I'll handle it." He said. Inoichi didn't even have time to ask him what changed his mind, or even thank him. He already hung up.

* * *

Naruto sat in his car, staring at his phone. This was some sort of coincidence or something. It's only midnight and he's an hour away. This girl had some kind of luck. Looking over to his passenger seat, his dog stared at him, panting and wagging his tail. Rubbing his head, he dialed another number in his phone.

Waiting for the answer, he picked up his pack of cigarettes from the cup holder and popped one in his mouth. Finally the person on the other end picked up. "… Hey, I need your help."


	5. Checkmate

**Please Believe Me**  
Chapter 5

* * *

Dressed in a pair of black slacks with a nice pair of dress shoes and a white button down shirt left unbuttoned at the top with a loosely hanging black tie, Naruto walked into the cabin. His dog at his side already sniffing around and a Mossberg 500 12 gauge pump action shotgun slung casually over his shoulder. He looked around the fancy place, not seeing anything remotely out of the ordinary yet. In the corner of the living room was the bar.

He walked over and grabbed one of the vodka bottles. Sniffing it, he squinted in confusion. Taking a sip, he shook his head, noting it was just water. Hearing his dog sniff more aggressive, he turned to him to see him sit at the base of the stairs, looking over to him. That meant he was on to something.

Naruto followed him up to the second floor. With his nose to the wooden floor, the dog took a right and walked towards the room at the end. Naruto took the lead, noticing the broken chunks of wood in front of the door. Walking into the room, it was empty. He looked around until he noticed the closet door was broken as well. Stepping in, there was again nothing there.

His dog barked twice down the hall, meaning he found something. Stepping out into the hall, the dog was sitting at the other end. Two double doors that were just as busted up remained open slightly. Walking over, he used the gun to push one of the doors open. Ignoring the impressive scenery, he followed the trail of destruction through the bathroom. His dog sniffed further around until he stopped in the walk in closet. He laid down, putting his head on the ground. Meaning he reached the end of whatever trail he was on.

Naruto walked in and looked around. Everything seemed to check out, meaning whoever broke in here was long gone. "Good boy." He said rubbing the dogs head in praise. Figuring there was nothing here he began walking out. His dog followed him out for a moment until he picked up on the ever so slight sigh of relief from behind him. He sprang back into the closet and looked for the source.

Naruto turned around hearing him growl. He was looking up towards the top of the closet. Naruto walked back in. Looking up to top of the closet, he could see the shelf at the very top. "Ino Yamanaka?" He called out. There was no response. "I was sent by your dad. If that's you please come down." He said.

Slowly, a blonde head poked out. Fear stricken eyes peered into his for only a second, before she quickly scrambled out of her spot. Naruto looked away uncomfortable by the sight of her climbing down in the dress she's in. As clumsily as ever, she unceremoniously made her way down, her foot slipping on one of the shelves. Before she hit the ground, Naruto caught her effortlessly with his free hand.

He stood her up to her feet and she quickly wrapped her arms around him. Her words of thank you all completely incoherent over her tears of relief. Naruto just awkwardly pat her back, not comfortable with praise like this. "Alright-alright, let's get you out of here." He said using his free hand to guide her out of the closet.

Her hysterical crying of relief continued all the way down stairs and through the living room. When she caught sight of Sakura's car, her mind finally caught up to her. "s-Sak-!" She tried to spit out as she turned around and tugged on her savior's shirt. "t-They took my friend! t-They dragged her off! I-It was t-this little boy with a- a- a deer head!"

Her rambling was shushed repeatedly by Naruto, but she was too hysterical to hear him. "Hey!" he raised his voice, finally shutting her up. "I know." He said, nodding his head in a mocking way, clearly irritated by her blabbering. "We're going to get her."

"w-We are?" She asked.

"No, we are." Said a new voice. Her eyes traveled away, finally landing on another vehicle she hadn't noticed until now. It was an all-black escalade, a lot like Kiba's. Whoever spoke was behind the opened trunk so she couldn't see who it was. Finally, he shut it and she got sight of another very attractive man with black hair. He was dressed in a pair of slacks with black dress shoes, a white button down shirt tucked into his waistband, a black tie pushed up tightly beneath his collar and a black vest with 'FBI' written in bright yellow text on its front. A silver pistol held in his gloved hands.

He walked over and stuck his hand out. "Sasuke Uchiha, FBI." He said, introducing himself.

Ino stuck her hand out and loosely grabbed his. "i-Ino." She was still shell-shocked from the traumatic experience.

Her attention turned back towards the escalade when another door shut. From the passenger side, a woman walked around. Her hair a dirty blonde color done up in a strange four ponytail style. She was dressed in a pair of black slacks with black shoes and a long sleeved purple sweater beneath her FBI vest. Her sleeves were casually pushed up to just below her elbows and she also had on a pair of black gloves.

"This is my partner Temari. We are part of the Behavioral Analysis Unit." Sasuke continued, formally introducing him and his partner. Ino again stuck her hand out and meekly gave the much tougher looking woman a handshake.

"Pleasure." Temari said simply. Ino only nodded her way.

Sasuke explained the situation further. "Your friend should still be alive according to the knowledge of Naruto here."

She looked over to him pleadingly before her eyes darted to the blonde man, visually asking if that were true. Naruto caught the look and explained his reasoning. "The guys who took her are part of a cult. The Cult of the Shika. A deranged family who believe their god to have been an ancient deer who split his soul into the souls of the gentle creatures we know them as today. They have a ritualistic practice in which they must sacrifice a living creature once a year, doesn't matter what day, at precisely 3:15 a.m. to appease his suffering."

The three of them looked completely confused.

Naruto just shrugged and shook his head. "The story goes a lot deeper, involving witchcraft and a ton of other shit. Does any religion ever make sense?" he asked sarcastically. "People believe weird shit all the time. Point is.." He looked over to his dog who was standing at the foot of a pathway, staring back at him. "-its 2:56 and they are most likely preparing the ritual as we speak, so let's go."

Nodding his head Sasuke followed. Temari made to follow as well before turning to Ino. "Wait in the car. We'll have your friend back shortly."

She was about to nod until Naruto called out. "No, bring her. She's easy picking sitting out here. They just have to kill a living creature at 3:15. Doesn't matter who or how."

Needing no further instruction, Ino followed along, getting between the group of gun wielders for the safest position. Sasuke and Temari were crouched and completely serious as they walked through the woods while Naruto on the other hand walked as casually as ever following his dog. His shotgun still nonchalantly slung over his shoulder. He turned slightly and saw how tense they were.

"Relax, we might not even need the guns." He said popping a cigarette in his mouth.

Sasuke seemed confused. "Well then why'd we bring them?"

Lighting his stick of death, he blew a puff of smoke out. "This is still the wilderness. Bears and mountain lions are a common way to die out here."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and holstered his weapon. They walked for about five minutes, ducking and climbing anything in their path. Needing further information for what they were headed into, Sasuke questioned further. "So, if this uh… ritual takes any living creature, why not just use these animals you're so afraid of?"

Temari chuckled slightly at the jab. "Not afraid, aware." Naruto quickly corrected. "As for your question, they usually do. They sacrifice a living creature every year without fail. But, they believe the blood of an animal is but a way of appeasing their god. The blood of a human is truly serving. Every ten years they must offer at least one human soul."

"What if they don't find one?" Temari asked.

Taking another drag, Naruto sighed, not wanting to answer all these trivia questions. "If they can't find one within the ten year time frame, they offer one of their own."

"I did some research about that cabin on the way here. Apparently the owner went missing eight months ago. Can that be linked to them?"

"Most definitely." Naruto said simply.

"That also begs the question of why you and your friend were even there." She said accusingly towards Ino.

Having the scrutinizing ears of two law officers to answer to, she thought it best not to lie. "w-Well, my friend Kiba said it was his mom's boyfriends cabin…"

"Kiba Inuzuka?" Temari asked. Ino turned to her and nodded. Her expression asking her how she knew that.

"Tsume Inuzuka was the prime suspect a few months ago." She said, clarifying. "Maybe we could cash in on two cases tonight." She called out to Sasuke.

He shook his head. "I told you, this one's off the record. I don't even think the cops were alerted."

Temari looked over to Ino for confirmation. "m-My phone died." She admitted.

Temari sighed and rolled her eyes. "You owe me one Uchiha. We can at least cash in on the other one. We can bag these guys while we're here.

"Not a good idea." Naruto said immediately shutting her down. "These guys are rarely armed with guns for a reason. Their intelligence is incredibly superior to anyone you know and that's an absolute fact. Try and arrest them and we will be dead before we can even leave the town."

"What town?" Temari asked.

Finally, they came upon something Sasuke was even unaware of. It was a small town. A very small town with only about fifteen to twenty buildings in all. All of its buildings were completely dwarfed next to the giant trees surrounding it, casting an eerie shadow over it all. It was completely run down and seemingly abandoned. All of the shops were so old and outdated, retro even.

Ino looked into all of the windows they passed, trying to see if anyone was even here. Staring into the window of what she could make out to be a candy shop, based on the giant swirling lollipop sticking from its roof, she saw a glimpse of someone. It was a child. A little boy. He was paying for his purchase when his head slowly turned to her. Then, before her eyes, the building and the little boy caught fire. She faltered in her steps, being bumped by Temari. Then, there was a loud BANG like a car accident behind her. She spun around quickly, but there was nothing but an old rundown gas station with one missing pump station.

She quickly turned back to the candy shop, but to her shock, it returned to its old rundown form. "-ello! Ino!" She snapped out of her daze with Temari in front of her and the other two staring her way as well. "Wake up." She said.

"o-Oh, yeah. Yeah, I was…" She couldn't form words. "I'm sorry." She said, apologizing for her mental lapse.

"Right, let's keep moving." Sasuke said, turning around. Naruto's eyes lingered on her for a second longer before he turned and continued walking.

Walking down the only road Sasuke, Ino, and Temari followed Naruto who was rubbing the head of his dog, praising him for a good job finding the place. He walked as if he knew where he was heading. It seemed he did, and when they followed the direction of his steps, they did as well. A church at the very end of the road on the left hand side. At the top, hanging from the cross, the head of a buck.

"Not very subtle." Temari mocked.

Naruto responded. "No one ever comes this far out. Surprising they built a cabin a few minutes away." He said taking a puff of his cigarette.

"If I'm not mistaken, the Nakari woods were marked as Indian territory." Sasuke remarked. "Is that what we're dealing with?"

Naruto shook his head. "They're not Indians. They're civilized. Just… strange… and as I said very smart. Don't question them. In fact, let me do the talking. They won't attack, but they may not be willing to give up their sacrifice so easily." Sasuke and Temari both nodded. "Sasuke, put her in cuffs." He said, referring to Ino.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Put her in cuffs, trust me." He said. Sasuke was timid about it, but he nudged Temari who was just as confused. Nevertheless, she pulled a pair of cuffs out of the container on her belt and put them on the blonde girl.

Ino was so confused by this whole ordeal. Following her blonde savior up the steps leading to the church doors, fear settled into her heart, unsure of what was to happen when they entered. What kind of disturbing scene were they heading into? Her heart beat faster and faster the closer they got.

When Naruto opened the door, they all stepped in. The set up was that of a traditional catholic church aside from the deer heads hanging from every cross. Deer heads everywhere. In fact, deer heads even looking their way. These however resting on living bodies.

The front two rows were filled with deer headed people, staring at them. Looking, ironically like deer caught in the head lights. At the front, on the stage were three more of them. One behind a podium and two on either side. The two on either side were smaller, one of them much smaller which Ino noticed was the one she saw.

The one behind the podium was the only one with antlers. What threw everything off was the fact that they were all dressed like regular people. Their style was a little outdated, but they were wearing clothes. More country looking. Their victim was in tears, on her knees with her arms and legs bounded together tightly and a piece of cloth in her mouth in front of the podium. Her pleading eyes spotting Ino and the FBI agents and putting two and two together, she realized she was saved.

After the long moment of silence, the man seemingly running the operation finally spoke up. "What are you doing here?" His question was directed at Naruto. "You can't be here… this is a holy place… We had a deal."

Naruto nodded. "Indeed, sadly you've got something I need." He said nodding to the pink haired woman.

There was a beat of silence before the man spoke again. "She was on our land… She is needed here."

Naruto shook his head. "Well, seems as though we have an issue. That girl, as well as this one are wanted for breaking and entering into a man's cabin." He said.

"That doesn't seem like much of an FBI matter." He said, calling the bluff.

Naruto finally seemed to get tired of the brief back and forth. "I didn't come to debate the nature of my job with you Shikamaru. Hand her over or else." He said cocking the shotgun to accent his threat.

"You expect me to believe you'd shoot me Naruto?"

He shrugged. "I've killed deer before."

"What's the real reason you're here. I know you're not an FBI agent." He said with a shake of his head. "Her parents draw a black card or something?"

Naruto shook his head. "No… Let's just say… I'm calling that favor."

The buck headed man stared at him for a moment or two. The face of the buck didn't give anything away, but it felt as though he were contemplating it. "What time is it?" he suddenly asked.

Naruto flicked the cuff of his shirt up to look at his watch. "3:06." He answered.

"Play for her?" He asked suddenly. Naruto cracked a smile and shrugged. The man's hands reached up and grabbed his antlers. He pulled the head of the deer off and he was surprisingly clean. His deer was stuffed. His hair was down, framing the sides of his face.

Within a minute, the two were sitting in the middle of the aisle with a small table and two chairs. A chess board before them. "Think you can win in eight minutes?"

The brown haired man shrugged. "I've done it in ten. Worth a shot." Naruto smirked and moved the first piece.

Safe to say, the situation was confusing for the newcomers. Sakura desperately watched from her spot these two men she didn't know, literally playing a game for her life. Ino, Sasuke, and Temari were still by the door, with Sasuke rubbing the head of Naruto's dog to keep him from growling at the deer headed people who were all silently and motionlessly watching the match. They had not moved from their spots, but they were watching the match.

Sasuke and Temari were absolutely baffled by the turn of events. It was such an unnatural sight to witness. Usually when caught in these situations, they'd be trying to talk the unsub out of whatever murder they were going to commit, but something about these people was off. Especially the ones with actual deer heads over their faces. They couldn't understand what was going on or why Naruto was so well known by this apparent cult leader. Well, Temari couldn't understand. Sasuke was very aware of the life of Naruto. Compared to the things he's seen him do, this was much more normal.

The silence of the room was eaten by the clicking of the chess pieces rhythmically tapping the board, the ticking of the clock, Naruto and Shikamaru tapping the buttons on the clock, and Sakura's whimpering. They don't know how long it was going on, but at last, Naruto's watch went off. He smirked looking over to Shikamaru who smiled at him. Moving one more piece, the dark haired man shook his head. "Checkmate."

"A second too late huh?" He said rhetorically.

Shikamaru nodded. "Life is saved and taken within a matter of seconds. This time just turned out the former." Naruto nodded and held his pack of cigarettes out, with one sticking from the top. Shikamaru plucked it out and stood from the table. He walked back to Sakura and cut her loose. Well, her legs anyway. As soon as she got her feet under her, she ran from him and into the arms of the waiting FBI agent which she saw as true safety.

"So, this count as that favor?" Naruto asked. "I did have to play you for it."

Shikamaru thought it over. "Fair enough. One day when it's truly needed."

"Well, in the off chance I could accumulate another, they'll most likely be back with more agents to arrest you for the guy who owns the cabin." Naruto said, low enough so that only he could hear him.

Shikamaru chuckled. "That probably would have gained another… sadly for you, I pretty much guessed as much."

Naruto smiled. "Had to try at least." From that, he turned and headed back to the group.

They had just finished cutting Sakura free and she could not leave the comfort of Sasuke's embrace. That is until Naruto showed up and she immediately lunged at him, blabbering out the same appreciative gibberish just as hysterical as Ino was. Naruto, again feeling uncomfortable with the praise simply pat her back with one of his hands. When she let him go, they headed out.

The talk on the walk back to the cabin was Sakura firing off question after question such as, 'who were they' and 'are you going to arrest them'? All of her questions were answered loosely by Sasuke and Temari who were honestly a little annoyed by the talkative woman. So, it was more than a little relief for them when they finally made it back.

"Alright." Sasuke said to Naruto. "If that's it, we'll be heading out." He said with a nod.

Naruto nodded back, almost forming a reply but his phone rang. "Hello?" He said, turning away from the group. Sakura picked up the conversation in his steed, explaining her car troubles. Ino however, looked over to Naruto. "How long has it been?" he asked the person on the other side of the phone. He nodded at whatever information he heard. "Lay the kid down in the bathroom and fill the tub with cold water… Yeah, as cold as possible, fill it with ice. I'll be there soon."

When she finally zoned back into the conversation, Sakura was on the phone, apparently trying to get ahold of Kiba. "Are you fucking serious!?" She yelled suddenly.

"What happened?" Ino asked.

"He's fucking drunk!" She yelled. "That was some bartender, says he passed out."

Sasuke and Temari shared a look. "Well, if either of you stay in Burbank, our hotel is around there. We can take you home after we head to HQ." Temari said.

"I do!" Sakura said instantly, desperately wanting to get home. "And Ino can stay with me." She said nudging her shoulder.

Ino looked unsure at first. "i-I'd really rather go home." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Temari looked over to Sasuke who was looking at Naruto who opened the back seat door for his dog to jump in.

"Naruto." He called out. "Where you heading?"

Naruto, having been listening to the end of that conversation, knew where this was heading. "I've got another case." He said, opening his own door to climb in.

"Where at?" Sasuke asked, stopping him before he could even get his foot in.

He sighed and gave Sasuke a small glare. "Greire." He said.

"t-That's… that's close to my house…" Ino said, her voice waning, clearly getting the vibe he didn't really want to take her home.

Naruto stared straight ahead for a moment before scratching his eyebrow to disguise his look of irritation. "Alright, hop in." he said, climbing into his car. Before he turned the car on, he popped another cigarette into his mouth and rolled the window down. Ino got in just as he lit it. The dog immediately poked his head forward and began licking her face. She giggled and pushed his snout back playfully.

"Ghost." Naruto said in a commanding voice. The dog licked his face once before retreating to the backseat once again.

Ino smiled. "His name is Ghost?" she asked.

Naruto pulled the tie off of his neck and threw it in the back seat, sparing Ino a single uninterested glance. Hooking his phone up to the cars Bluetooth, he cut it on and waited for Sasuke to leave.

Seeing she was ignored, Ino tried to sink deeper into her seat, feeling embarrassed. When Sasuke finally left, Naruto followed them out. The drive was awkward and completely uncomfortable until Naruto's phone rang over the Bluetooth.

He answered. "Hello?"

A voice Ino didn't know spoke. "Naruto, he won't last much longer. He's getting worse and the priest isn't certified to perform exorcisms."

"Alright, tell him to just start reading from his bible. I'll be there a few minutes later than expected."

"We don't have that kind of time!"

"I know." He glanced over to Ino. "I'm a little tangled up with something at the moment. I'll be there. Just tell him to start reading, don't stop until I get there. Is the water ready?"

"Yeah, yeah it is!"

"Alright, just do as I said, I'll be there." He hung up the phone and continued along. Ino was looking at him cautiously, now feeling much more like a burden than before.

She didn't know what to say, but she felt as though she had to say something. "…w-… What happened?" she asked timidly.

Naruto glanced over to her briefly before turning back to the road and she almost thought he ignored her again. "A kid needs an exorcism." He said, as if it were no big deal. Just like a casual statement.

Had he been more panicky about it, Ino might have been more frantic as well. As it stood she still felt a little awkward. She was preventing him from doing his job all because he felt like she had to get home. "…w-Well, I could come with you to the… the thing.. if you want…" Her voice waned, already foreseeing the decline of her offer.

A beat of silence hung in the air after her proclamation and she looked to him curiously. He actually seemed as though he were thinking it over. Finally, he nodded his head and continued on down the road. From there, he handed her the phone and told her to call her parents to let them know she's fine. He took it off the Bluetooth of course to give her some privacy.

* * *

A good twenty minutes later, they pulled up in front of an apartment building in a very crummy neighborhood. Naruto flicked the overhead light on and opened the arm rest compartment in the middle. Ino peered in to see little bottles of clear liquid which she could probably assume to be holy water and three different books. The top one being a bible.

Naruto looked out his car window as he grabbed his stuff. On the side of the building was a man, peering into the car, more importantly towards Ino. When he realized Naruto was looking at him, he quickly looked elsewhere, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible. Ino followed his gaze when he stopped grabbing his stuff to see him just staring at the man. Slowly, Naruto shut the box.

Unbuckling his seatbelt, he pushed his stuff into his pockets and looked around. All around the neighborhood were very shady looking individuals peering into the window. He glanced over to Ino who finally caught sight of these men as well and sunk into her seat. Something just screaming at her that they were looking at her specifically.

Naruto cut the light off and opened the car door. "Let's go. Stay close to me." He told her which shocked her. She had assumed she was just going to stay in the car which frightened her a bit. Quickly, she unfastened her seatbelt and threw her door open, watching for traffic on the road. Rounding the car quickly, she waited for Naruto on the sidewalk as he got Ghost from the backseat. Shutting the door, he made sure to lock it before they began walking inside. Ino walking as close to him as possible without it being weird.

When they entered, Ghost was leading the way to their destination which took them up six flights of stairs. When they finally reached the floor, it wasn't hard to tell where the commotion was taking place. Down the hall on the second to last door, the buildings tenants nosey enough to try and sneak a peek were all piled up in front of it.

When they noticed Naruto, they at first thought nothing of him, but a few of the more lewd looking men had a lot to think about the girl walking slightly behind him. Seeing more than a few eyes linger on her all at once, Ino grew worried and in a moment of panic reached out and grabbed the loose sleeve of Naruto's shirt. He casually shifted his head over slightly to see her in his peripheral, but didn't comment on it.

When they got there, the crowd parted fairly easy with a growl from Ghost who instantly cleared the way. "Ghost." Naruto said in a false warning tone as if he did something wrong. "Sorry." He told the people as he and Ino scooted past them. "Excuse us."

The people at the front who had their camera's out ready to catch something exciting were about to protest their entry until the person helping in the matter came walking out the bathroom. "Oh, he's here!" shouted the young looking kid. He couldn't have been older than maybe fifteen. "You sure took your time." He ushered the two in and shut the door behind them, explaining to the people that this is a private matter.

"I told you I was caught up in something." He replied casually as he looked around at the broken furniture in the living room that told its own story.

The kid looked down to see Ino's tight grip on his shirt and chuckled. "Ohoh! I can tell." He said with a knowing tone. Naruto shook his head and pulled his shirt away from the blonde girl's grip.

"Ino, this is Konohamaru, Konohamaru... Ino." He said introducing them. "Do me a favor and look after her."

"Sure but, what the hell are you wearing? I've never seen you in slacks before." Konohamaru mocked with a chuckle.

Naruto shook his head. "I was helping Sasuke. They've got a strict dress code."

Ignoring the kids next comment, Naruto went to work. Stepping into the bathroom, the priest was still reading from the bible in his hand. He was a relatively stalky man with brown hair and a chin strap beard. The little boy was sprawled out on a towel right next to the bathtub. He was a young pale child with straight black hair wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. His mother held him down, trying to keep him focused, she a woman with equally black hair.

When the priest saw him, he stopped and made to greet him. "Father Sarutobi." Naruto said with a nod. "A pleasure."

"Oh, pleasure's all mine Naruto." He replied with a nod.

Naruto nodded and stepped around towards the child. "If you wouldn't mind, could you continue reading?" he asked the priest as he greeted the mother. "Hello ma'am. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I want to help your son."

She nodded quickly. "i-I'm Tsunami-Tsunami." She said quickly shaking his hand.

Naruto nodded. "What's your son's name?"

"It's Inari-Inari…"

He nodded again. "Alright, well help me get him in the water please." He said to the woman as she nodded. They carried the boy and sat him upright in the middle of the tub.

To the surprise of both the priest and his mother, Naruto got in as well. He sat behind him, holding the kid in his lap. They were confused, but trusted he knew what he was doing. Naruto grabbed the kid's arms and tucked them into his body. He was shivering and shaking and Naruto seemingly tried to calm him.

He rubbed the boys head gently with the crucifix in his hand and soon enough, the kid stopped shaking. Now Naruto was looking at the surface of the water that progressively got calmer and calmer. Soon it stopped moving all together. Taking the bottle of holy water, he gently held it out and allowed a single drop to hit the surface. When it did his eyes closed shut as did the boys.

The priest continued reading while the mother stood off to the side in tears, unsure of what was happening.

Opening his eyes, Naruto was no longer in the bathroom. He was now in what looked like a completely destroyed city with an ungodly wind that was hard to even see through. He looked around a bit until his eyes landed on something. He was curled up in a ball on the top of a bus. "Inari!" He called out through the wind. The boy didn't seem to hear him. He began making his way towards him. "INARI!"

Still, no reply. Before he took another step, his ankle was grabbed. Looking down, there was a badly decayed hand gripping him. He kicked the hand off and continued on. Shielding his eyes from the sand like substance attacking his face, he inched closer and closer to the bus. When he reached him, he leaned down and grabbed his shoulder.

In real time, Father Sarutobi and Tsunami watched as the water in the bath tub began to bubble and boil uncontrollably as if it were sitting on a stove. "What's happening?" Tsunami asked. "What's happening!?"

Father Sarutobi watched in disbelief as well before running to the door. "Konohamaru!" he shouted.

Soon after, the brown haired teen and the girl he was tasked to protect came rushing in. He rushed over to the tub and made to touch him. As soon as his hand touched Naruto's skin, he jumped back in pain. "Shit." He said, looking at his fingers.

"What happened?" Father Sarutobi asked.

Konohamaru just sat back shaking his head. "Let's just… let's just wait." He said, getting back to his feet. They all just stood around, watching the unnatural spectacle in wonder and fear.

Ino was absolutely amazed by the man sitting in this boiling tub. Naruto in her eyes was exactly what she wanted to be. His life revolves around helping people. Saving people. It was amazing to see first person. When he had saved her, she was hardly conscious so she wasn't aware of what it was he did. It took him a week to help her when she had been begging everyone else for three years.

She jumped when she heard someone run through the hall behind her. Turning around, the hallway light had been turned off. She was worried because she knew Konohamaru shut and locked the door after they came in. Looking down, the dog was at her feet, growling at whatever it was he saw. Her heart began beating faster, hearing someone calling her name in a mocking way. "I-no… I-no… HeheHE!" it was a child's voice without a doubt.

She turned back around, wondering if anyone else heard that, but when she did they were all gone. The bathroom was empty and dark. Looking back down, the dog was gone as well. What the hell is going on?

Hearing the running footsteps again, she turned around and walked out. Turning to her left, she saw what looked like a kid playing ghost with a white sheet draped over their head. They were way down the hall which she realized was abnormally long. "Hello?" She said, trying to get a reaction from the child. When she didn't she took a step forward. As soon as she did, the kid ran into one of the rooms closest to him.

"H-…" she was about to call out, but she stopped herself. Instead, she just began walking down the hallway. It was long, dark, and horribly dreadful. Adjacent doors lined up perfectly with each other the whole way down. When she made it to the first set, she was surprised when she turned to the room on her right. And standing in the doorway, the kid she clearly saw duck into the room on the far end.

He was standing there, seemingly looking at her. She took a very slow step forward. She jumped when a loud noise caught her ear from behind. She turned around to see the other door wide open as well. A red fire truck toy screeching out of the dark of its shadows. She watched it for a second and turned back to the kid. Of course, he was no longer there. Looking back down the long hall, she was already at its end. Turning the other way, the bathroom door was right there. The long hallway she was in, was no more. Shaking her head, there was one door.

Twisting the door nob, she stepped in to see what was there. In the middle of the room, facing away from her, the child sitting cross legged on the floor, still wearing the sheet. What was strange was how it sounded like they were crying, but their body wasn't moving. She inched closer very slowly, ignoring the feeling of dread as she did. She didn't want to frighten them with a sudden touch, but she couldn't speak to announce her presence, too fear stricken to even attempt it.

Her breathing erratic and uneven, she held her hand out, just a few inches away from this sheet donning child. Then, finally she touched what would be their back. Her hand pushed the sheet and nothing else. The sheet just dropped to a pile of white on the ground, shocking her, because she could still hear the sobbing.

"Hehah! Got you!" A childlike voice proclaimed loudly. Her heart nearly popped out of her chest when she was touched from behind. "AAAAGH!" she screamed in terror, shutting her eyes, not knowing what to do.

She was calmed by the violent shaking of her body by two strong, very warm hands. Opening her eyes, it was Naruto. He was right in her face, and by the look on his, she had spaced out for a while. Looking around, the little boy was in his mom's arms, both of who were also looking at her along with the priest and Konohamaru.

"I-… i-I." she tried to stammer out some kind of explanation. When nothing came to mind, a deep rooted silence took over.

Naruto was the one to end it as he turned around and apologized to the others. "Again, no thanks necessary." He told Tsunami and the priest. "It was a pleasure Father Sarutobi."

He shook the mans hand. "All mine Mr. Uzumaki. If you need anything, just let me know."

Nodding his head, he turned to leave. "Ghost, come." He said as the dog sprang up and pushed his head into Naruto's palm forcefully inciting a smile and a brief head scratch. He sparred Ino another glance of an unreadable expression before continuing along. She got the hint to follow and did so with her head down in embarrassment.

They walked out of the apartment, scraping through the shallowed crowd of nosey neighbors still wondering what was going on. On their way out the building, Ino lagged a little behind her closeness from just earlier, not feeling as comfortable as she was then. Nevertheless, they made it to the car without a problem. Other than the lecherous leering eyes she could feel the whole way.

With Ghost and their passenger in the car, Naruto cut the car on. Before he left, he pulled his lighter out and pulled a black card from his pocket. Ino watched him curiously as he went to light it on fire. When the flames hit the card, they quickly flashed into a bright white color and Naruto flicked it out his open window.

With that finished, he drove off. Her embarrassing incident still fresh on her mind, Ino refrained from asking any more questions, but she cataloged the strange event for later. They drove for about ten minutes until Naruto suddenly stopped at an old timey diner near her house that she for some reason had never been to. He just pulled in and sat there. She was almost wondering if he had meant for her to get out and walk from here, but that thought was shut down when he asked her something.

"What did you see back there?"

The question was sudden so she didn't have an answer immediately at the ready for him. She didn't even know what she saw. "I-… I don't know." She admit reluctantly. She didn't have the words to describe it.

"The boy with the white sheet." He stated.

She quickly looked over to him in shock. "Yeah-.. yeah, and the long hallway! A-a-and the firetruck!" she said, excited that he could see it as well.

Naruto nodded to all of it. Then he blew more air out of his nose than usual in a silent chuckle and got out of the car. Ino was left confused. That was completely anticlimactic but she wasn't crazy. Of that, she was reassured of. He opened the back door and whistled for Ghost to hop out. Peeking in at her. "You coming or not?" She was confused at first but unfastened her seat belt and hopped out regardless.

They entered the eating establishment to see it fairly empty aside from one guy sitting at the counter. Naruto walked in with Ghost at his side. Ino came in behind them. She was unsure if it was even allowed for them to have a dog in here, but by the way he ran to a booth and found him a seat, she would've thought he had been in here before.

Naruto and Ghost occupied one side of a booth so Ino took the other. It was strange to see a dog sitting so calmly at a table, but she didn't speak on it. It was kind of cute to say the least. Naruto pulled two menus out and handed one over to Ino. They sat silently selecting their meals until finally their very old waitress made her way over to them. Of course, she seemed very familiar with Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto!" she said happily. "It's been ages dear."

Naruto smiled and nodded her way. "It's nice to see you again Lady Chiyo." He said, standing to give her a hug.

"And oh, I see you brought little Ghost with you again." She said as he hopped between his paws, not fully sure what it was he wanted to do. Chiyo pet his head before she finally realized they weren't alone. "And who is this now?"

Ino held her hand out, offering the elderly lady a smile. "Hi, I'm Ino."

A mischievous glint shined in her eyes as Naruto retook his seat. "Ah." She playfully hit Naruto in the shoulder with the note pad in her hand. "Naruto!" she whispered harshly, loud enough for both of them to hear her. "You bring a pretty girl on a date and you don't even wear a tie!? I knew there was a reason you were so dressed up!"

Ino smiled at the accusing proclamation while Naruto just shook his head. "It's not a date Lady Chiyo. She's a client's daughter. I'm feeding her before I take her home."

Chiyo nodded in understanding. "Oh ok. Well, for future reference if you ever do date this young lady, don't bring your dog. That just makes you seem desperate dear." She said, inciting a giggling from Ino, a bark from Ghost and a nod from Naruto.

"Duly noted. You gonna take our order before I have to speak with your manager?"

Chiyo glared down at him with a playful look of annoyance. "Ha-ha." She mocked. "What'll you have?"

They both ordered their chosen item from the menu and Chiyo jotted it down. "-.. Ok, and a hardy steak for Mr. Ghost over there." She said receiving a bark of joy from the black canine. She left with the order, leaving them once again in an awkward silence.

After a while of watching him rub his dogs head as he stared out the window, Ino finally worked up the courage to ask something. "s-So. You and that kid… the uh… the one at the apartment? How do you know each other?"

Naruto glanced over to her and thought about the answer. "Konohamaru?" he asked, unsure if she was talking about Inari or not.

"Yeah."

He thought about that as well. "I met Konohamaru back when I was in school. Elementary actually." He said.

Ino seemed confused. "Really? But, he's so young."

Naruto nodded. "I went to a bit of a weird school. Our elementary ran through the sixth grade. When I met him, he was in Kindergarten."

"Oh…" she replied, nodding her head along awkwardly as if expecting him to elaborate further. It dawned on her that there was really nowhere he could go with that and she berated herself on such a bland topic. "So, he works for you.. then?" God, that was stupid.

Naruto looked back to her. "Uh no. No, he's still in high school. He just sort of… keeps an ear out around there and lets me know if I'm needed."

"It must be cool to help people the way you do all the time." She said with a smile, genuinely trying to keep the conversation flowing. "I mean.. like. Cool like, fun… or exciting."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah… exciting." Ino's demeanor dropped when that was all he said. She tucked her hands beneath the table and bit her lip. It felt like being ignored. Or more accurately, she felt like a child trying to talk to an adult who was just too uninterested to care. Naruto noticed the change and figured it would make the wait time shorter if they actually spoke. "So, what do you plan on doing now that you're back?"

Ino was clearly shocked by the suddenness of his question, but she played it off quite nicely. "Well, I'm not really sure." She admit. "I've uh… I've never really given any thought to my future… the uh, the whole 'Sai' thing happened my senior year of high school. I didn't really have anything planned yet."

Naruto nodded along. "Plan on going to college?" he asked.

She shrugged and looked out the window. "I don't really know… Maybe not." She said honestly. "Before the whole incident happened… I think I wanted to, but.. I don't know. I just don't think its for me."

Naruto nodded. "Well, take it from me, it's not worth it anyways unless its an absolute necessity for what you want to do in life."

"So, you went to college?" She asked, finding that to peak her interest.

He nodded. "I did. I went to Kumo's Peak University for two years."

"Kumo's peak?" she asked, clearly surprised. "That's like one of the most prestigious private schools ever!" she proclaimed. "How'd you get in?"

Naruto shrugged. "I graduated top of my high school class, applied and they accepted." He said with a shrug.

"Are you on some kind of break now?" she asked curiously.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, I graduated last year."

She seemed confused. "…but… I thought you were twenty two." She stated.

Naruto nodded. "I am. I didn't take vacation breaks. I worked through spring, Christmas, and summer break. Essentially, I shoved my time into two years." He said.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes staring at this man in astonishment. "Your parents let you do that? Sheesh mine won't even let me skip a dinner unless they know exactly where I'm at… well, when I was in high school that is."

Again, he nodded. "Your parents care deeply for you. Their actions show as much." He stated. "As for your question. My parents died when I was very young."

Ino's heart stopped in her chest. "I… I am so sorry." She said, truly remorseful for making him remember such an event.

"It's fine. They died long before I even had the capacity to remember anything." He said with a shrug.

"… So… you were a-.." she stopped, realizing how inappropriate the question would be.

"Adopted?" he finished for her, much to her regret. "Yes. Yes I was once before." He said.

Now that they were talking about it, she figured she may as well keep it rolling. "What do you mean once before?"

Naruto stared over at her for a second, and in a way, she felt as if he were judging her worth. He then turned and began petting his dog. "I was adopted when I was nine years old by an old man who stayed down the road from the orphanage I lived… When I wanted things, I had to get money. I got money by doing chores around his house that he couldn't do anymore." He explained. "Eventually, I asked him if he could adopt me so that I could live with him. He said yes."

Ino smiled at the touching story, just imagining the touching scene within her mind.

"He died a few months later though." He said casually, once again staring out the window as he stroked the back of Ghosts head.

Ino was left slack jawed at the horrific plot twist. More so at the casual way he said it.

"After that, I was sent back to the orphanage. When they heard what happened, no one wanted to adopt me." He said, again with a very nonchalant tone. "I tried for so many years, but eventually, I just stopped caring altogether."

She couldn't even force herself to spit out a comforting apology for the life he was given. There was a lump in the back of her throat that refused to spit out. Luckily, she didn't have to say anything as their food finally arrived.

"Here we are." Chiyo said, setting down Ino's plate first, which was a chicken fried chicken platter. She then sat down Naruto's, a burger with fries. "-aaand last, but certainly not least… A nice steak for Mr. Ghost." She said, setting down the meal of cooked tough meat in front of the dog who immediately went to work on it. "That gonna be all for you kids?" she asked.

Ino nodded, still not trusting her voice. Naruto nodded too. Himself for a different reason. His reason being his mouth full of the burger he already took a bite of.

"Well, alright. You kids enjoy." She said as she walked away.

From there, they ate in relative silence until they picked the conversation back up on a different topic. This time, it remained shallow, ranging from topics much more innocent and calming. Ino even had a couple of laughs when Naruto had to push Ghost's face away from his plate when he finished his steak. She laughed even harder every time the stoic blonde relented and passed his pet companion a fry or two.

When they both finished their meal, Naruto paid the bill and they left, bidding Chiyo a good night. Pulling up to Ino's house, Naruto stopped along the curve and unlocked the door. Ino unfastened her seatbelt and stared down at the ToGo box in her hands.

"Uh… thank you... again for…" she said, losing her words. "Saving my life… again." Her voice fading slowly she shook her head and mentally berated herself. She rehearsed this just a few moments ago on the way here. "-and uh… my friends life… and for the food."

Naruto chuckled through his nose. "You're welcome." He said, ending her suffering. Ino decided to take the clear outing with haste. She opened the car door, not fully aware of where their mailbox was. The side of the door smacked it incredibly hard.

She froze in complete embarrassment. "Oh my god! I am so sorry!" She proclaimed loudly as she stepped out to look at the damage. There was no dent or scratch, but she was still very embarrassed. She shut the car door and leaned into the window to apologize again and tell him the damage report.

Naruto just stared over, completely unfazed. "It's fine." He said. "You have a goodnight Ino." He said as he drove off. She stared after his car until she could no longer see his tail lights. When he was finally out of sight, she turned and walked to her house. She nearly jumped when the front door swung open and her parents came running out, shouting her name in joy.


	6. Karasu

**Please Believe Me**  
Chapter 6

* * *

(One Day Later)

Not much dessert surrounded this small town on the outskirts of the city of Suna. Contrary to what Naruto expected, there was more of a dingy greenery here, something he'd imagine to be more common in Kiri, or possibly Ame. In the dark of night, there weren't too many people out and about so the streets were fairly empty. Sitting in his black dodge charger, Naruto slowly drove down the dust covered asphalt road looking for a sign of absolutely anybody. He got the call from Shino just a day ago. This case would prove simple to solve, but difficult to find. The distress message came from an anonymous source within this town. He knew the house's name, but not how to find it.

Pulling up to a gas station, he hopped out, informing Ghost to remain in the car. There was only one other car parked in the lot. Looking in through the window, he saw a skinny kid with black hair sitting behind the counter reading a magazine. He seemed quite young. Entering the store, the boy glanced up at him momentarily before returning to his read. Naruto headed for the back where the drinks were.

He grabbed a six slot case of beer. On his way back up to the front, he stopped in the snack aisle and grabbed a handful of beef jerky packages. He didn't even count how many. Having everything he needed, he went up to the counter and set it all down in front of the kid. He was still reading his magazine until he was interrupted.

As Naruto came up, he set it aside and stood from the stool he was sitting on. "Hello sir. This gonna be it for you?" he asked, as he began scanning the items.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, let me get a pack of smokes as well." He said, gesturing to the wall of tobacco products behind him.

"What brand, sir?" he asked as he turned around. He glanced out the window and noticed his car.

"Doesn't matter."

"Uh, alright." The kid hesitated for a second but shrugged and decided for him. As he scanned the cigarettes in, he kicked up a conversation. "That's a nice car you've got out there."

Naruto nodded. "Appreciate it."

"That's got a Hemi motor in it, right? A V8?" he asked, apparently being very knowledgeable about cars.

"Correct." Naruto responded.

The kid whistled in astonishment. "Oh man, I bet that thing flies on the open road."

Again Naruto nodded. "I wouldn't know."

The kid shook his head, still amazed by the vehicle. "I'm sorry man. I just love cars. I'm a mechanic. I've actually tried to build a Hemi motor on my own." He said, boasting about his skills.

"Did you now?" Naruto asked, continuing the friendly talk.

"Yeah, it ran for about a second before the spark plugs burnt out. Still, that's an amazing piece of machinery… what I wouldn't give." He dazed off for a second before he returned to reality. "I'm sorry sir. That's gonna bee twenty-four dollars and sixty three cents." He said, placing his palms on the counter.

Naruto pulled his wallet out and much to the kids chagrin pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "Can you break a hundred?" Clearly unhappy with the big bill, the kid gave a small smile and opened the register. Naruto handed him the money. He watched him count out the change for a second. Examining his form, his name tag read 'Jean'. He looked back up to the kids face before he spoke again. "You wouldn't happen to know how to get to the Yuen residence would you?"

Instantly, Jean stopped counting the money in his hands. His eyes slowly traveled up to Naruto's showing a very spooked expression. "Why would you want to go there?"

"I have some business there, but I don't know where it is."

The kid nodded slowly and went back to counting the money. "Oh ok… You a case worker or something? You work for CPS?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. It's a different kind of service."

He nodded, clearly catching on to the fact that Naruto wasn't telling him something. Handing him the money back he answered the question as he bagged Naruto's stuff up. "Uuuh, if you take the road right here all the way down you'll reach a diner on the end. Turn down the alley and it'll lead you down to a dirt road that'll take you straight to it." He informed. "But, I'd advise not taking your car any further than the lot behind the diner. The house is surrounded by a pretty thick mist and the road is pretty narrow. If you don't know the way it's quite likely you'll end up sinking in the marsh out there."

Naruto nodded. "Duly noted." He said as he grabbed his stuff and prepared to leave. Before he turned he stopped and stared at his car through the window. "You know kid. I think I could use a hand with my car. It's been running a little funny recently." He said. Instantly, the kid's eyes lit up.

"r-Really? Running funny how?"

Naruto continued. "It feels a little loose on the turns and sometimes it just won't start." He said. "How bout you take me up to the house and I leave my car with you for safe keeping."

"o-Oh… you want me to take you there?" he asked, suddenly a lot less excited.

Naruto nodded. "I have to make it to the house before it gets too late and I won't know the way."

The kid seemed really confused. "It's two in the morning."

Naruto shrugged. "Before it gets later." He corrected. "Look, I'll likely be there for a day at the most. That gives you 24 hours to study my car all you want. Take it for a test drive if you want, go nuts. I just need it ready to go by the time I need it."

The kid still seemed unsure. "i-…I have work." He said, gesturing to the store.

"Does anyone ever come this late at night?"

The kid slowly shook his head. "w-Well, no. Not really. You're the first person to come this late on a Monday in months."

"Well, great. Close up shop. I'll wait outside." He said carrying his stuff out.

* * *

Finally, Jean made his way out of the corner store to see Naruto leaning on the passenger side door with a beer in his left hand held down by his gut as he chewed a stick of his beef jerky. He turned around and locked the door behind him. When he turned back, Naruto was already opening his door as he tossed the keys at him. Jean was startled by the sudden projectile but he caught the set of metal nonetheless.

"Took you long enough kid." Naruto said. "Hurry up and get in. As you pointed out, I'm late enough."

"o-Oh okay. Yes sir!" he quickly corrected. The two of them climbed into the car, Jean doing so before he realized there was a dog in it. As he sat down, Ghost stuck his nose out towards the newcomer and sniffed his face. "Whoa!" Jean exclaimed, leaning his face out of the way.

"Ghost." Naruto called out. "Lay down boy. Don't worry, he's harmless."

Jean nodded. "u-Uh, yes sir." He said, turning back towards the steering wheel.

"It's Naruto." He informed him as he opened one of his beer bottles.

Jean nodded again and stared at the wheel. He ran his hands across it in amazement. He had never been in a car so expensive. "Wow… this is…" he said not having words for the way he was feeling right now.

"Uhuh." Naruto said with a nod. "It's even better when you turn it on."

"o-Oh." He said fumbling with the keys. "I'm sorry sir."

"Again, it's Naruto." He reached down and pulled another bottle from the case. "Care for a beer?" he asked

"Oh, i-I'm driving si-.. I-I mean Naruto." He corrected.

Naruto nodded and put it back. "Smart kid." Finally, they drove off. "How old are you anyways?"

"I'm eighteen." He answered, still being somewhat mesmerized by the feel of the car on the road.

"Ah, eighteen. You look a lot younger." He admitted.

"w-Well, I just turned eighteen actually… last month."

Naruto nodded. "Ah, so.. still at home with the parents huh?"

Jean nodded. "Yeah, w-well. With my mom at least." He replied.

Naruto nodded. "Nice. You should cherish that." He advised.

Jean didn't reply to that. Instead, he asked his own question. "Mr. Naruto, why are you going to the Yuen residence?" he asked. "y-.. You do know about the… the history of it… right?"

Naruto nodded. "Well, that's exactly why I'm here kid. As I understand it, there is a girl's home there being terrorized. In good conscious, I can't turn a blind eye if I can help."

"So, you're some kind of… priest or something?"

Naruto paused for a second. "Something like that, yes."

"I mean… their head mistress is a nun if I remember… If she couldn't help…" He let the statement hang in the air, never specifying what he was implying, but Naruto understood.

"I'm not sure if I can help. But, I plan to try." Finally, they reached the end of the alley. True to the claim, there was so much fog and Naruto could visibly see where the road slimmed down before it disappeared from sight.

The rest of the ride was enveloped in silence as Jean swiveled about on the very thin path. Naruto was still drinking his beer and Ghost was chewing on his strips of beef jerky in the back seat. Finally, they came upon the distant house feared by all the town's people. It was a beautiful two story home with a separate garage off to the left. The driveway was a dirt path that wrapped around a tree in the middle of the yard before turning off back towards the lone road of the marsh. It was quite literally an islanded home. It looked as if somewhere uprooted this house and set it down in the murky marsh surrounding it.

Stepping out of the car, Naruto took another drink before tossing the empty bottle onto the floor board of the passenger seat. Before he shut the door, he rounded the car and tapped the trunk. The kid got the hint and popped it open. Within were what seemed to be two sets of cloths and a duffel bag. Naruto took one of the set and shoved it in the bag. He then shut the trunk and went back to the passenger side seat. Grabbing his case of beer and his multiple packages of beef jerky, he shoved it all unceremoniously into the bag. Shutting the passenger door, he stepped over and opened the back seat.

"Alright kid. I'll call you when I finish up here. Should be about a day or two. I might even pay you if the car is still in drivable conditions." He said as he got Ghost out of the backseat.

"Oh man, thank you Mr. Naruto. You don't know how much this means to me. I've always wanted to drive one of these. a-And don't worry, I'll have it running better than ever. I promise."

"Yeah, well knock yourself out." He said as he shut the door. Turning towards the house, he decided to smoke a cigarette before he went in, figuring he'd check out the surrounding area ahead of time. Plus, it was about time for Ghost to use the bathroom anyways. As he took a puff, he looked around the front yard. It was scarce with nothing but a tree with a tire swing on it.

Looking over to the garage, he could see a light on through some kind of reflection. Ghost seemed to hear something from that direction as well. Taking yet another puff, he began walking towards it. Just as he was about to enter, a hefty looking man sitting at the desk spoke up. "Finally here huh? Been waiting a few good hours."

Naruto nodded even though the man hadn't turned around to see him yet. "Yeah well this place isn't exactly easy to find." He defended.

"True enough." He finished whatever he was working on and turned around. Naruto finally got a good look at him. He was a chubby man, a good head shorter than himself, with glasses and an odd looking mustache. "I'm Dokku Yuen." He introduced, extending his hand for a shake.

Dropping his bag, Naruto took the gesture with a nod of his head. "An honor to meet you. I've studied all your work."

"Ah, I'm humbled." He said with a small chuckle. "Look, I'm really glad you came. I wasn't sure your friend would accept my claim."

Naruto shrugged. "It's not every day I'm requested by a man of your stature." He said taking a puff of his cigarette. "You and your wife are regarded as two of the most accomplished paranormal investigators after all."

He chuckled softly again. "Yeah well, that's in regards to the church… Word around the circle is that you yourself may have taken that crown." He praised.

Naruto offered him a small smile. "Humbling. Most people just call me a whack job."

"Ho-ha-ha!" he laughed in a cackling jolly way that only a hefty man could. "We've all been there son. Believe me. Ha-ha."

Naruto chuckled along with him. Squatting down, he opened the bag and pulled out two beers. He handed one over to Dokku who accepted the offer. "I'm glad you're awake. I'm quite honestly unsure of why I'm here." Naruto admit.

Dokku opened his beer and glanced over to the house. With a sigh, he took a very hefty gulp of the alcoholic beverage. Catching his breath from the drink, he wiped his mouth off. "We uh… we are hosting a girls home… we uh… My wife Shiseru wanted to do so to…"

"I heard of your daughter." Naruto said, stopping him before he said any more. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Dokku nodded his head. "Thank you…" Coughing to clear his throat, he continued on. "She just wanted to fill the house with life again… But as you know, just as rodents to food, with life, the dead scramble for a piece." Naruto nodded to show that he was listening. "Well. With our artifact room, there are more than a few…"

"So, the blessings are no longer working?" He asked, taking a drink of his beer.

Dokku shook his head. "No they are… f-for most of them… But there seems to be one in particular that the girls claim to be experiencing." Naruto cocked his head in interest. "About twenty years ago, my wife and I came into possession of a certain doll from these young college women who were being tormented by the presence lingering around it."

"You mean the Karasu doll." Naruto said.

Dokku nodded. "Yeah. It remains locked down in the artifact room, but some of the girls claim to hear it walking around at night."

"Were they told of your history?"

He shook his head. "No. That's what's most troubling. None of them even remotely knew who my wife and I were when they moved in. The artifact room remains locked at all times and none of them mention the doll by name. They've never seen it, but they can describe it perfectly."

"Why haven't you exercised the doll?"

He shook his head again. "Truth is, I can't. I've tried many times before, but the presence is too strong. It can even speak the name of the lord."

Naruto nodded. "What does your wife think about it?"

"Ah… well, she no longer has sight… She lost her vision after our daughter passed away. I had heard of it happening before… mostly with that clan of mountain dwellers, but I had never thought…"

"I'm terribly sorry." Naruto said, still showing no true emotion to go with his claim. "I have a few friends who've lost theirs as well. Good thing is they are no longer visible."

Dokku nodded. "Yeah, that's true. Shiseru was the biggest target when we were working." He stared down at his beer bottle in interest for a few seconds. "Anyways, I got in contact with Father Kakashi when the girls spoke on the issue and he gave me your contact information. He says your vision is like none he's ever seen."

Naruto shrugged. "He's an overdramatic man. I do hope I can help you as best I can Dokku. I can even take the doll off your hands if need be."

He nodded. "Well, yes I wish it were that easy. You see, now I fear the reason they are seeing it is because the spirit is no longer in the doll."

"You believe it has escaped?"

He nodded. "Yes. I don't know how… and what's worse, I don't know its new conduit."

Naruto took another drink of his beer. "Where are the girls now?"

"They're asleep inside." Dokku said as he threw his now emptied bottle away.

Naruto nodded and looked around the garage. His eyes landed on the old looking station wagon that seemed to have more dust than metal. "Vintage piece of machinery you've got here."

Dokku followed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, she's a beauty. If only she ran as good as she looks." He joked. Naruto chuckled along with him. "Oh, did that come with you?" He asked, peaking behind him to see Ghost who was laying down right outside the garage.

"Yes sir he did. Ghost." He and Dokku began walking out of the garage. The little black ball of fur pounced up on the new person.

Dokku laughed as Ghost jumped up with his paws on his shoulders, trying to lick his face. "Oh-ha-ha! Hey there boy! Ghost is it? That's funny."

Naruto chuckled and looked up towards the house. His eyes traveled to the second story window and in a very brief glance he saw a little girl with bright red hair staring back at him. As quick as the moment came it ended as she turned and disappeared within the darkness of the room.

"Well, Mr. Uzumaki. Let me show you to your guest room." Dokku said as he began walking towards the house. Naruto picked his bag up and followed him, Ghost right by his side.

Entering the house, Naruto mentally complimented how beautiful it was at first glance. The entrance was a beautiful room with a staircase off towards the left side leading up to the second floor. To the right was what seemed to be a study of some sort from what he could see through the crack in the door. To the left was the entrance to the living room. That door was left wide open, revealing a pile of sleeping girls all cuddled up on mattresses placed on the floor and an older woman likely in her seemingly mid-twenties curled up on the couch. He was seeing all of this thanks to the very low glow of the moonlight.

There seemed to be more of a reason besides it being in the middle of the night as Dokku grabbed a flashlight resting on a nightstand by the door. "The uh… the lights went out a couple days ago. We've changed the light bulbs more than a couple of times." He explained as they continued on. When he noticed Naruto glance over to the living room, he explained that as well. "The girls felt safer sleeping down here… none of them want to be alone." He spoke lowly as to not wake anyone. Naruto just nodded in understanding as he rubbed Ghost's head to keep him calm. "Right this way." He said going up the stairs. Naruto followed behind. He noticed the chair mechanism on the side used for disabled persons, but he didn't question it.

They made it to the top of the staircase and Naruto looked to his left. It was too dark to see anything down that way. Dokku turned the other way and went to the room at the very end. Opening the door, he stepped aside allowing the two guests inside. Ghost ran in and jumped up onto the bed, plopping down and rubbing his body over the blanket as aggressively as possible.

"This room was previously used by uh… by sister Kin… she was the young woman down on the couch down stairs." Naruto nodded and entered. "She won't even step foot upstairs..."

Throwing his bag down on the bed next to Ghost, he began removing his jacket. "Thank you Mr. Yuen. This is fine." He said with a nod of his head. He was left in his black kakhi pants and black boots and a long sleeved baggy white shirt.

Dokku nodded and grabbed the door knob. "uh… Ok, well. My wife and I are right down stairs if you need anything. And as a heads up, the girls are too afraid to come upstairs as well… so if you hear anything, don't be afraid to adventure."

"Yes sir. You have a good night." After bidding a final goodbye, Dokku shut the door. Naruto walked towards the window and pried it open. Sitting on the window sill, he lit a cigarette and looked outside. From his room, he got a good look at the side of the house opposite the garage. On this side, there was a swing set, a slide, and a merry-go-round and nothing else. A few feet away from that was the marsh and a little ways out towards the murky water was a wooden crucifix.

In his studying of Dokku and Shiseru Yuen, he knew of the tragedy that befell them all those years ago. Their daughter of only nine years old, Miina Yuen, drowned in the marsh. That's what was reported by the headlines. Naruto however dug up the true story, or rather Shino did. He got ahold of the official investigation records as well as the audio from the testimony of Shiseru.

She described the occurrence as an attack on herself for the work they were doing. She believed an entity previously done away with by her husband and her sought vengeance against them, so it took their daughter. When the police officer refused to believe the story, they were brought onto charges of child neglect. Their lawyer was successful in convincing the judge the incident was nothing but a tragic accident. The Yuen's refused to let that be the end of it, so Dokku and Shiseru returned to this house to again damn the entity they faced back to hell. In their final clash, the demon robbed Shiseru of her sight.

That was twenty-four years ago… She'd be older than Naruto by now…

*Knock* *Knock*

Naruto turned towards the door. On the bed, Ghost's head popped up at the sudden noise. Naruto flicked his cigarette out the window and walked towards the door. Opening it, there was no one there. All he could see was the distant darkness that stretched endlessly towards the other end of the hall. It seemed Ghost could see a bit further as he got between Naruto's slightly spread legs with his eyes locked viciously onto something in the shadows.

He began to growl very lowly and Naruto quickly shushed him, never taking his eyes off the darkness of the hall. "Let's keep it quiet boy." He stepped back into the room and rummaged through his bag. Finally, he pulled out a little black flashlight and began walking down the hall. Flashing his light at the end, he saw it in a glimpse. A bare foot turning the corner. Without hesitation, he followed.

As he made it to the end, he looked down as the foot seemed to leave a pretty visible footprint. It was some kind of black tar. Flashing his light forward a bit more, he saw a few more. They were walking straight to the room he saw the little girl in earlier. Ghost beat him there and laid his head down, waiting for Naruto to open it up. Before he grabbed the door knob, he stopped as he heard footsteps in the room. They were light, very light and they were accented by a very small creak in the floor. Naruto just waited and listened to each small tap. He could hear the direction of the footsteps heading towards the left side of the room. The way Ghost was moving his head along with the sounds only reassured him of that.

Then, there was a final thud accompanied by a small creak and what sounded like a clicking noise. The room fell dead silent. Finally, Naruto opened the door and Ghost scrambled in, immediately sniffing about. Naruto followed him in and used his flashlight to look around. The room was dusty and dark, but from what he could distinguish, this was the room belonging to their deceased daughter. It was a room fit for a young girl who dreamed of the princess life. Everything was drenched in shades of faded pink with lots of toys and other knickknacks.

To the far left was what seemed to be a wardrobe within the wall designed to look like the entrance of a castle. Naruto stepped towards it, stopping when he heard the low growl of Ghost. He turned to him and caught out the corner of his eye what he was looking at. It was a little girl sitting at the desk fixed with a mirror on the opposite side of the room, brushing her hair.

He heard it in a whisper, but it was the voice of a child. "You shouldn't be here."

Naruto cocked his head as he stepped a little closer. "And why's that?" he asked casually.

The little girl continued to brush her hair, almost as I oblivious to his presence. "It doesn't want you here."

Naruto remained there for a second before nodding his head. "Well, whoever 'it' is doesn't belong here either. I'm here to remove it."

"They tried before." Still she was brushing her hair without a care in the world. "Lots of people have tried… They tried.. so they died. He-heha!" the voice said with a giggle.

"I'm not one to scare easily. I've come for a purpose and it should be worried for its freedom." The way he spoke implied that this little girl was in fact the 'it' they were speaking about. Before anything else was said, there was a clicking sound behind him. Turning around, the wardrobe door was opening and within was the same little girl. Only now she was standing with her hands down by her sides, facing into the darkness of the wardrobe.

He turned around once more to see she was gone from the desk. He caught a glimpse of her face in the mirror as she twisted her body around to look at him. She looked as though she were crying and what was stranger, she had no mouth. He turned around and she was gone. Flashing his light into the closet, there was oddly enough a chair within it. Naruto gave direction for Ghost to stay as he walked closer. Stepping into the closet, he looked around to see it empty. He thought nothing of the strange room at first until he stopped to exam the pages plastered along the walls. They were… bible pages?

Looking around for a few seconds, he whistled Ghost in. He stepped out behind him and shut the door to the room. Stepping back into the dark closet, he shut the door to that as well, leaving him and his pooch in the darkness alone.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Waking up to the sun in his face, Dokku laid there for a moment, trying to remember the previous day's events. When his mind caught up to him, he rolled over to wake his wife to inform her that their guest arrived late last night. To his shock, she wasn't there. He rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed. The clock on his nightstand read 10:00 a.m. He stood to his feet and went through his daily routine of brushing his teeth, taking a shower, and getting dressed.

When he left his room the house was eerily quiet. Considering how much chatter usually goes on, he grew suspicious. "Shiseru?" he called out cautiously. "… Sister Kin?" He peaked his head into the living room to find it empty. The mattresses were stacked up against the wall and all of the blankets were neatly folded. Where the hell are they?

A bark followed by a blob of laughter caught his ear. Through the living room window, he could see Ghost chasing around the girls in the front yard. Walking to the front door, he opened it up to see his wife and Sister Kin standing on the porch.

Shiseru wore a blue t-shirt and jeans with her cane in hand and a pair of black glasses on, covering up the milky look her eyes now display. Sister Kin donned the customary nun outfit and she stood there, speaking with Shiseru while she watched the children.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dokku asked as he stepped outside.

Shiseru recognized his voice and greeted him. "Hi hun. It's nothing. The girls are just playing with Mr. Uzumaki's dog."

"So, you met him already?" He asked as he came up and pecked her on the cheek.

She nodded. "Yes we have. Nice young man."

Dokku looked around the yard. All five of the girls were running around chasing Ghost around and running when he came pouncing towards them. "Where is he by the way?"

"I believe he went to your garage Mr. Yuen." Sister Kin said, pointing over to it. He nodded and began walking that way.

Along the way, he was recognized by ghost who charged towards him full force with his ears flopping up and down as he ran. When he made it to him, he skid to a halt and licked his palm. "Hey there boy, how are you today?" he asked, rhetorically, of course not expecting an answer from the dog.

"Mr. Yuen! Mr. Yuen! It's a dog!" A little girl with short cropped brown hair came running his way, pointing out the obvious as if she were so excited she couldn't contain herself.

He nodded his head and pet Ghost's head, still walking towards the garage. "Good morning Ayumi. Yes I see that."

"His name is Ghost, isn't he cute!?" she yelled out excitedly.

Dokku nodded. "Yes he's very cute. Listen, why don't you take him back over there to play?" he said as she quickly complied as she whistled him over and began running. On cue, Ghost charged back into the fray of their unspecified game.

Dokku was just about to step into the garage when he heard a sound he hadn't heard in a very long time. The rusty and very clunky sound of his vintage station wagon starting back up. "Whoa!" he yelled out in surprise catching Naruto's attention. "Don't tell me you actually got it working!"

Naruto rolled out and shook his head. "Ah, if I could I would. I know a little something though. It'll start now, but the spark plugs are faulty. There's also a crack in the engine. Even if you did get it up and running, you'd need a new one. Luckily for you, I know a local who's good with that stuff."

Dokku nodded. "Ah, that's fine then. Just glad to hear her again." He said rubbing his hand over the rough texture of the hood. He got a good look at Naruto now as he stepped out of the truck. He was now wearing a pair of black jeans and boots with a black baggy long sleeved shirt on. "Oh boy, you're not hot in all that? It's a pretty warm day."

Naruto shrugged. "No. Heat doesn't really bother me all that much."

Dokku chuckled and wiped a bead of sweat trickling down his face. "Heh, guess you're a lucky one." He watched Naruto walk back towards the opened hood. "So uh… I heard you walking around last night. You find anything?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I might have. Won't be sure until a little later though."

"What's happening later?" He asked curiously.

"I'm pretty sure I know what to do. I need you to take the girls somewhere for me to do so. Being around as I do it can be quite dangerous. As susceptible as they are it wouldn't be wise to have them hanging around."

"Take them where?" He asked. "As you may have noticed, we don't exactly have any suitable transportation." He said gesturing to the run down car.

"I am aware. I've got it covered. The local I told you about has my car. He's on his way with a friend of his. They'll take you guys into town, so just enjoy the day. By the time you get back, I should have the issue resolved."

"Seems quite confident of you." Dokku said with an iffy tone. "Maybe you'd like a hand?"

Naruto looked over to him. "You sure? I mean, you've served your time in business like this."

Dokku shook his head. "Oh no, not me. I was actually speaking of Sister Kin." He said pointing out to the fairly young looking nun still standing on the porch watching the children. "She is a woman of faith, she knows the house, and she was attacked the most during her time here."

"Makes sense. If whatever it is came from hell, it would have tried to break her faith as a form of disrespect." Naruto deduced. "Sure, if she's up for it I could use an extra set of hands."

Dokku nodded and left to explain the situation to everyone. He told them all that Mr. Uzumaki was here to get the bad spirits out of the house for good and that they had to leave for him to do so. He told them that they were going to head into town to have a fun day with him and Shiseru while Sister Kin helps Naruto. They were all a little confused and of course fearful for Sister Kin, but they did as they were told and went inside to get ready to leave. When they were all dressed and prepared, they sat down on the porch, waiting for their ride to show up.

Shiseru and Dokku were explaining the importance of maintaining faith no matter what to Sister Kin who was feeling more fear than anything else. She held a brave face in front of the girls though. She hadn't even spoken two words to Naruto yet who was still in the garage. Finally, to all of their relief, two cars came strolling down the road of the marsh. One of them was Naruto's car and the other was a little blue car covered in dents and scratches, but running nonetheless.

Hearing the commotion, Naruto came out of the garage to greet them with his overnight bag in hand. Jean stepped out of the car, as did his friend. "You're late kid." Naruto said, as he came up and shook his hand.

"I'm sorry Mr. Naruto. I had to go to the store for my mom." He said accepting the gesture. His friend, a kid with equally black hair and a very similar build, came up behind him. "o-Oh, and this is my friend Wei"

"Hello sir." The kid said sticking his hand out.

Naruto shook it as he began walking towards his car. "Hey kid. Nice to meet you." He stuck his head through the opened door and opened the arm rest. He pulled out a bible and two of the small containers of holy water.

"Mr. Naruto? What is it we're supposed to be doing right now?" Jean asked as he and Wei were both still very unsure of their roll.

"Just take them into town. Show em a good time. I don't care. They just can't be here."

"a-Are we getting paid for this?" Wei asked nervously, not wanting to cause a scene.

Naruto stood from the car and pocketed everything he pulled out. He then dug into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Pulling out two hundred dollar bills, he handed one to each of them. "Bring them back safe and I'll give you another." He reached down and popped the trunk. Grabbing his bag, he walked around and threw it into the trunk. He then reached down and grabbed two pieces of rope that were fairly long. He shoved them both into one of his cargo pockets. "If you want another hundred, take them wherever they want to go."

"y-Yes sir. We can definitely do that." Wei said happily as he pocketed the big bill. He smiled brightly at Jean, glad he decided to come along.

Naruto shut the trunk and nodded. "Good. Come meet your passengers." They all walked towards the group still waiting to be told they can load up. "Ok ladies." Naruto said, addressing the young girls. "These are my friends Jean and uh…"

"Wei." The kid quickly filled in.

"Wei, and they're going to be your chauffeurs for the day." Naruto continued.

Immediately the smallest child, Ayumi, raised her hand. When Naruto looked to her, she asked her question. "What's a s-Show-frr?" she asked, trying to sound it out.

One of the older girls, with orange hair done up into a strange style answered her. "It's chauffeur. It means they're going to drive us around."

"Moegi is right." Sister Kin said quickly to halt any further questions. "Like we talked about ok? Everybody say hello to them." That kicked off their collective greetings as they stood up and introduced themselves to the two teens. Kin however was more interested in the blonde who had already headed inside. She turned back to watch the girls funnel into the car for a few more seconds. Seeing all but one were piled into the vehicles, she turned to head inside.

Dokku was helping Shiseru down the steps and they stopped her. "Remember what we said Sister." Shiseru said.

"Maintain your faith… do not waver from the hand of God, and you will be alright." Dokku finished.

She nodded her head and smiled at the two. "Thank you. God's light will guide me through this in my time of need. I know it." Dokku nodded and they continued along. She watched them as Dokku led her to the front seat of the black car. He guided her into her seat and helped her put her seat belt on. When that was done, he shut her door and began walking towards the other car. He gave her one last look. "God be with you Sister."

She nodded and watched as they drove off, waving back to the kids he waved at her. When they were on the path of the marsh, her smile dropped and she turned to the house. Before she went in, things got a lot darker which confused her. Looking up to the sky, an enormous cloud slowly but surely covered the midday sun, casting its shadow upon the house. Her heart was pounding but she went inside and shut the door. It felt a shade or two darker than it was a few minutes ago.

"…Mr. Naruto?" She called out cautiously. He was nowhere to be seen. She froze in her spot when a low growl reached her ears. Turning towards the sound, it was Ghost staring at her. "Oh, you scared me boy." She said as she stepped closer. When he could see her, he stopped his growling and came closer to her, pushing his head into her palm. She squatted down to pet him properly "Now, where's your daddy at?"

Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned to see him rounding the corner with the bible in his hand. "Are you ready Sister?"

"f-For what exactly?" She asked as she stood back up and fixed her gown.

He looked up to her and handed her one of the bottles of holy water. "To bless the house." He said as if it were obvious. "We have to see how powerful it is before we can face it head on. I was never properly trained in blessings, so that's where you come in as it is standard practice for any Sister of the church."

She nodded, now understanding her roll. "o-Oh okay…" she took the holy water from his hand and began pacing around. "I only learned to chant in Latin. My father was an old fashioned man." She said with a shrug.

"In Latin?" Naruto asked in shock. "That's a pretty scarce language. Nearly forgotten. How should I chant with you?"

"Oh, you don't know it?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Afraid I never had the opportunity to learn it." He admitted.

She nodded. "Well, a counter chant shouldn't be necessary. I've blessed this house alone before." She said as Naruto nodded.

"I shall follow along with you just in case." He said.

She turned to him. "What? Don't think I can handle my own?" She asked in a playful tone.

Naruto shook his head. "Not at all Sister. The fact that you are a woman of God seems to stir a fire beneath this entities belly. We've got to bless the whole house." He could see her playful smirk slowly drop as she realized that meant upstairs too.

So, without further ado, she began. Throughout the entire layout of the first floor, they walked and flicked the Holy Water in every nook and cranny, determined not to miss a single spot. Naruto watched Kin as he followed her. He was very impressed by the fluidity of her Latin tongue. She spoke the language flawlessly as if it were her native tongue. She was speaking one line that was seemingly two sentences long, but still it was beautiful to hear.

Finally, when they finished the totality of the first floor, they made it to the basement. Otherwise known as the artifact room. 'Keep out' signs and warning signals covered the frame of the door, but Naruto had the key. He opened it up and entered along with Kin. Again, she began her chanting as they made their way around blessing all of the artifacts collected by the Yuen's over the years. They made it to the back room where Naruto laid his eyes on it for the very first time. The Karasu doll. It was the size of a very small toddler and it was made of mostly plastic. Black hair with dead looking black eyes, grey skin, and a disturbingly innocent smile.

"There it is huh…" He said in astonishment. "It's kind of ugly to be honest." He said in a joking way.

Kin chuckled slightly as she looked at the doll. "We should probably continue Mr. Naruto." She said as she looked around the room. "This place is… creepy." He agreed and they continued on.

When they finished blessing the artifact room, they made it back to the main room. The room with the stairs leading up to the second floor. Kin stopped and stared up towards the much darker section of the house. The blessing of the first floor and the artifact room took longer than expected. It was already reaching afternoon when they began. Now, it was closer to sun down which meant total darkness without the use of lights. It was already getting fairly shady looking so she figured if they made it fast, they could do this and get down stairs before too long.

She just couldn't get her legs up to do so. Naruto came up behind her and gently placed a hand on her back. "Don't worry Sister. Maintain your faith and we can make it through this." He told her reassuringly. She nodded slowly but surely and the two of them made their way up the steps.

Now on the second floor, she began her chant again, this time much more fear riddled as Naruto followed her around. They did all of the rooms except for the last one. The room of the deceased Miina Yuen. Kin stopped when they turned the corner and stared across at the menacing door. "m-… Maybe we should just skip this one… Mr. Yuen usually keeps it locked for some reason." She said.

Naruto shook his head. "We've got to bless the entire house." He said as he stepped forward and opened the door. Kin was rooted to her spot, too afraid to get any closer as if doing so would result in her death. Naruto held the door and looked back over to her. There was still a sliver of daylight shining in, just enough to illuminate the room in a bluish grey hue.

Kin gave him a small smile in an awful attempt to show some composure. She took the first step forward, slowly followed by a few more until she passed Naruto and entered the room. She took the Holy Water in hand and began flicking it around. Soon enough, she worked up the courage to continue her chant. Naruto followed her around as they cleansed the final room in the house. When they were nearly finished, Kin breathed a sigh of relief and began walking to the door. "Great, now let's get out of here."

"Hold on." He called out, stopping her in her tracks. She turned to him with a questioning look on her face. "We've got one more room." He said pointing towards the castle like entrance to the closet. She looked over to it and shook her head.

"t-That room is filled with the word of the lord… There's no nee-.."

"Just to be sure." Naruto said, cutting her off. She looked almost sick at the prospect of potentially having to go in there, but by the stone cold look Naruto sent her way, there was no choice. She took a step towards the castle door and spared him one last look.

"You were attacked in there weren't you Kin?" he asked with a knowing tone. "That's why you were afraid to come up here."

It seemed to her as if he understood. She sighed and grabbed at her heart. She nodded vehemently. "Yes. Yes I was. I just… I couldn't face this room anymore."

"Walk with God and you will remain strong always." He said nodding towards the door. She felt like cursing beneath her breath. He still expected her to go in there? Calming herself down, she decided to just get it over with. She stepped to the closet door and pulled it open. She stepped inside and could feel Naruto behind her, flicking his Holy Water around just as her. She again began her chant.

The last sliver of sunlight couldn't reach into the closet so it was left completely dark. She did the chant and they essentially lathered the entire thing in holy water. When they were finished, Kin got out of there without a moment's hesitation. Naruto followed her out and shut the door. It got to the point he could no longer see anything other than shapes around so he pulled out his flashlight. "See, wasn't that hard." He said with a shrug.

Kin gave him a weak smile and nodded her head. "Ok, so what do we do now?" She asked.

Naruto thought it over and shrugged. He opened the door to the closet again and pulled the chair out. "I have an idea." He said. He kicked the toys and other knickknacks away from the middle of the floor and pushed the bed out of the way. Kin seemed confused as she laced her arms over her chest. "Whatever this entity is seems to have a specific interest in you. Not because you are the weakest, but because you're a challenge." Kin still seemed as though she didn't understand. "Sadly for it, I enjoy a challenge myself. So, what we're going to do is place you in a vulnerable position. To… draw it out." He finished with a shrug.

She visibly grew worried. "w-Wait." She said shaking her head. "You're using me as bate?"

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah. Don't worry, I promise nothing will happen to you. I just need it to show itself." She still seemed unsure and she made to sit in the chair. "Hold on." He said stopping her as he stared at the wooden seat. "I'll be right back." He said heading towards the door.

"w-Wait!" she called out, not wanting to be left in here alone.

"I'll be right back." He called out over his shoulder, not stopping for her urgent call. She was rooted to her spot, a little scared of having to pass by that wardrobe door by herself. She wasn't sure how long he was gone, but it felt like forever. Every sound she heard scared her half to death, but she remained in her spot. Finally, he returned with Ghost by his side and to her horror, the Karasu doll out of its case still sitting in the wooden chair he was in.

"Why do we need that?" She had clear fear on her face.

Naruto just give her a look that said 'trust me'. She just rubbed her own forearms, not feeling too sure about this anymore. He set the dolls seat directly in front of the one he expected her to sit in. Then, when that was done, he shut the door and walked over to the dresser behind the doll. He set the flashlight up so that it shot directly towards the chair. Walking over to it, he nodded down and she understood the gesture. Slowly, she headed over and sat down. Her uneasy eyes looking at the ominous silhouette of the doll. She saw a lot of things in that dead stare.

As she placed her hands on the armrests, she was surprised when Naruto pulled out rope. "w-Whoa- whoa. What is that?" She asked.

"It's rope." He said, stating the obvious as he grabbed her right hand and began wrapping it around her wrist. He had to swat the other away as he explained. "You have to appear vulnerable completely. The reason you were attacked in that room is because you were trapped. Tying you to the chair is the next best thing… Unless you'd like to go back in." he said gesturing towards the much darker room.

She shook her head no and put her other hand down on the other arm rest. He finished tying the first rope down so that it went up to the middle of her forearm. He then went to the other side and did the other.

"How's that?" He asked as he stepped away.

She struggled a little bit with a cringe on her face. "It's a little tight." She said.

Naruto gave a simple. "Mmm." As he walked to the window. He opened it up and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Popping one out of the top, he pulled it out between his lips and put the rest of the pack away, glancing over to Kin who was looking at him, wondering what was going on. He lit the cigarette and took a puff.

"Uhm… w-… what do we do know?" She asked curiously.

Naruto just shrugged. "We wait." Kin turned back towards the doll and they did just that. They waited and waited… and waited… and waited. A good five cigarette's later, she lost her patience.

"o-Okay. I don't think this is working." She said wiggling in her seat to show her discomfort.

Naruto seemingly ignored her as he stared outside. "Oh believe me. It's working."

A few moments of silence followed. "What are we waiting for-? Exactly?"

Naruto just flicked his latest cigarette away and pulled his phone out. It was now 7:30. He stood to his feet and walked around to sit on the edge of the bed. In doing so, he accidently startled Ghost who was asleep in the center. He put his urgent heart to rest with a quick head scratch. "Are you ready? I'm about tired of this little game of ours."

Kin looked at him in confusion. She turned towards the closet, was he talking to her? He sighed and stood to his feet. He pulled something from his pocket and walked over to grab the flashlight. Kin looked on in shock when he got very close to her face. Pulling back a bit, he held up what seemed like a piece of paper. She couldn't see what it said until he flashed the light on it however.

It was one of the bible pages from the closet. Only, most of the words were blurred out. All but five of them. If read in the correct order, it said. 'Help. He. In. Me.' Naruto turned to flashlight back to Kin who seemed confused. "w-What's that mean?" She asked, showing true confusion.

Much to her shock, he began saying her chant in Latin and he said it very well. (English translated)- "The lord is a lie, the lie of man. Before you die, give Satan your hand." Naruto knew something happened by the familiar sound of Ghost growling. Slowly but surely, Sister Kin's look of confusion morphed into an amused smile. Her skin also changed drastically as it became a light greyish color and a few veins began to protrude from her skin. Her eyes became pitch black all over.

"The great Naruto Uzmaki. He-he-he! Nothing get's by those eyes of yours huh?" Her voice was laced with a much deeper undertone, more man like than it should be. "It's an honor."

Naruto nodded. "Indeed. Now, since you know me, I thinks its only fair I know your name as well."

"I'm Karasu remember? He-he-he!"

Naruto smirked. "Your real name."

"It's never that easy boy… you should know that by now."

Naruto shrugged and stood to his feet. "It was worth a shot… So, Karasu." He said in a mocking way. "Let's have some fun."

* * *

(An hour later)

Stepping out of the car, Dokku shut the door and thanked the kid named Wei for a fun time. The girls got out as well, chattering happily about the things they did. They didn't go in yet as they were still waiting on the others who were just pulling up in the black car now. Dokku looked up to the house, a sliver of a thought to maybe go in and check on things first, but he opted instead to wait for his wife.

Finally the car pulled up, the same level of continuous chatter going on as with his car occupants. He scooted pass the children who hopped out before Shiseru even had a chance to open her door. Making it to her, he greeted her letting her know that he was there as he rubbed her shoulder. "Oh, hey dear. So, what happened?" she asked, assuming he already knew.

"I don't know. I haven't been in yet." He helped her to her feet and began guiding her forward.

Shiseru seemed to have the same thought as him. "Maybe you should go in first and make sure everything is okay." He nodded his head and looked around at all the girls.

"Uh… Ok, girls." He called out. "I'm going to go in first and make sure Naruto and Sister Kin are ok. Stay out here with Mrs. Yuen and our friends Wei and Jean." All the girls nodded and collectively went back to their own chatter.

Dokku went up to the door and unlocked it. He jumped in surprise when he saw some kind of dark figure up on the stairs. He reached for the light switch out of habit and on the way remembered they didn't work, but to his shock, the room lit up. The girls behind him seemed surprised as well as they pointed it out. Dokku however was looking at a weird sight.

Ghost stood halfway down the stairs looking at him with something bundled up in his mouth. From the size of it alone, Dokku was pretty sure he knew what it was. The plastic hand that fell from the bottom of the cloth reassured him. It was the Karasu doll. "Hey boy." He said, expecting him to run towards him. To his confusion, Ghost just spun around and looked back up the steps.

He followed his eyes to see none other than Naruto walking down the steps with a very strange looking Sister Kin in his arms. Pieces of her gown were ripped off and she was missing her head piece. Aside from that, she also had a gash across her cheek and she seemed to be out cold.

"What happened?" he asked urgently as he rushed to the bottom of the steps.

Naruto just tilted his head. "Well, it seems you were right." He said in confusion. "Karasu was not in the doll anymore. He found a new conduit. One that no one would possibly suspect."

Dokku realized he was talking about Kin and he stared down at her in shock. Naruto continued on and carried her to the couch in the living room. "d-Did you…" he asked, letting that hang in the air for a bit.

"Yes. She's fine." He said nodding his head.

"Where did you put it?"

Naruto laid her down as gently as he could. She curled up with her head and knees facing the back of the couch. "It's back in the doll. I'm taking it with me, so you shouldn't have any more problems." He admit.

Dokku sighed in relief and nodded. "Thank you Naruto."

"That sounds like a good sign." Shiseru said, as she entered the room with the help of Moegi. "I assume that means you've done it?"

"Indeed." Naruto said turning to her.

"Sister Kin!" Moegi exclaimed as she caught sight of their care giver. "What happened!?" Hearing the commotion, the other girls entered as well. The room filled with unidentifiable chatter and Naruto chose that time to exit. He snuck away as Dokku explained the situation to Shiseru with the girls secretly listening in.

As he made it outside, Jean and Wei were next to the cars talking about the money they were going to receive. Ghost was waiting by the back door with the doll still in his mouth. Naruto pulled his wallet out and pulled out four more one hundred dollar bills. "As promised." He said handing both of them their cut.

"Oh man, thank you Mr. Naruto. We really appreciate this." Wei said vehemently.

"Yeah, we really do." Jean added.

Naruto waved them off. "Ah, don't worry about it. Thanks for the help."

"No, really thank you sir." Jean said, not accepting his humbleness. "Thanks to you, we've got a summer job locked down!" he exclaimed.

Naruto seemed confused until Dokku from behind him explained. "You were telling me about a local friend that could help me out with my car." He said as he walked over to them. "These two seem to know their stuff, so I figured I could wait a few months for them to get out of school. I could definitely use the help." He said.

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Nice. Well, I'm glad I could help." He said. "Do me a favor and pop the trunk would you kid?"

Jean nodded. "Oh, yes sir!" Naruto lifted it open and whistled for Ghost.

"Come on boy, put it in there." He said, as the little happy pup ran around and hopped up to drop the bundled up doll inside. It came loose, giving Wei and Jean a look at it.

"Whoa.. is that it?" Wei asked in shock. "Is that the Karasu doll?"

Dokku nodded. "Yup. That's it."

"Are you taking it with you Mr. Naruto?" Jean asked. Naruto just nodded his head as he put Ghost in the back seat. "Wow, that's… that's kind of scary."

Naruto shrugged. "Fear's a choice kid. You ready?" Jean quickly nodded and began walking to the driver seat as Wei hopped in his car.

"Uh, hey Naruto." Dokku said, stopping him before he got inside. "Look, I really appreciate it man. I can't tell you how much."

Naruto nodded. "No problem. Any time."

Dokku nodded. "Really, I mean it. If there is anything Shiseru and I can do for you, just let us know." He said pulling out a black card from his wallet.

Naruto looked at it for a moment, before shaking his head. "Hang onto it. You have a goodnight Mr. Yuen." He said as he got into the car. Dokku stood there for a moment and waved them off before he went back inside to assist in the recovery of Sister Kin. He was glad this whole ordeal was over with.

* * *

Naruto and Jean followed Wei out as Jean explained the day they had. Naruto was only partially paying attention as he stared out the window, but he responded when he was asked something.

"Mr. Naruto? How come you told me you didn't know how to work on cars? Mr. Yuen says you got his to work somehow." He asked, peeking over to him to make sure he was paying attention.

Naruto glanced over to him. "I didn't tell you that. I just asked if you'd like to work on mine while I was busy." Naruto said with a shrug. "I needed something you could provide. Simple as that."

Jean nodded. Finally they made it to the parking lot of the diner. Naruto looked around surprised at all of the people out and about. Then he remembered it was only like 9:00. They pulled over and Naruto reached over and handed him another hundred.

"Well, it was nice to meet you kid. You have a goodnight."

Jean nodded and shook his hand a bit aggressively. "Oh, yes sir. If you're ever in town and you need me to do more work, uh… I'll get your number from Mr. Yuen." He said as he got out the car. Naruto nodded to him as he rounded to get in the driver seat. "a-And I already filled your car up for you sir!"

Naruto nodded and waved to Wei who was waiting on Jean. "Appreciate it kid. You two have a good night." He said as he got in. Ghost poked his nose up front and licked Naruto's cheek. He leaned his head out the way and leaned up to get something out of the glove box. Rummaging through it, he grabbed two of the beef jerky pages and opened them both. He threw them both in the back seat before he pulled off.

As he drove off, his phone rang. "Hello?"… "Uh… actually, I've got a fli-… you know what, yeah. Yeah, I'll be there… tomorrow night… Ok…" he said. Ending the call, he continued on his way.


	7. A Familiar Face

**Please Believe Me**  
Chapter 7

* * *

(Next Day)

With a sigh, Naruto stared at himself through his rear view mirror. Taking a puff of the cigarette wedged between his fingers, he ran his free hand through his hair. He checked the time on his radio. It was 5:56. Looking out the window to his right, he stared at the house he's been to twice before. Both times to work. The Yamanaka residence was a very beautiful place to look at exterior wise. Even more so regarding the interior. Something about it just felt so calming. So peaceful.

His lack of family most likely influenced that impression, but even so. He's been to many houses with the same feeling. This however is the first time he's experiencing the feeling to such a degree. This is the first time he's ever visited a family more than twice. He rarely stays in contact with former clients, but this was a special case. He got the call just yesterday. Inoichi asked or rather down right begged him to come over for dinner. Apparently, Kiori was very adamant about thanking him for all he's done for them.

Against his better judgement, he agreed to the spontaneous invitation. It's not the first time he's been requested for something like this, and its not the first time he accepted. This is however the first time he's been requested for dinner. Shaking his hair out, he pulled his shade mirror down to get a better look at himself. His eyes were baggy and he looked exhausted which was nothing new. His attire was the same pair of black slacks and dress shoes as well as the same white dress shirt he wore the last time he was here. This was the only attire he had that would be considered proper for a situation like this. Pushing his tie up and making sure it's straight, he sighed once more before hopping out the car.

Straightening his clothes out, he looked around the neighborhood to see children playing hockey in the street and people out and about, enjoying the afternoon air. He stepped to the back seat and opened the door. Ghost hopped out with, funny enough, a little white tie of his own. Naruto smiled down at him. He squat down, rubbing his head as he fixed the little accessory. When they were both ready, they made their way to the house. He just hoped none of them were allergic to dogs.

* * *

Sitting in front of her mirror, Ino was desperately trying to smoothen out her hair, trying to make it look as free flowing as possible. When that was finished with, she sat up in her seat, working on her posture. She was dressed in a black sun dress that hugged her frame up top but fanned out on bottom. Tonight's guest was very important to her. How could he not be? He saved her life twice. Had it not been for him, she could be dead right now. Or worse, stuck in that asylum still.

She was very much indebted to him and she refused to be seen by him looking nothing short of her best. The doorbell rang, alerting her of his arrival. She quickly stood up and smoothened out the wrinkles in her dress before she left her room. Making her way down the stairs, she could hear her mom already vehemently thanking him for all he's done. She is a very emotional woman.

"Who's this little guy?" Inoichi asked, squatting down and rubbing Ghost's head.

"This is Ghost." Naruto introduced as he watched the little black lab push his head into Inoichi's hand as if forcing him to pet his head.

"Well, he's very adorable." Kiori said, wiping the tears remaining on her cheeks. Finally, she noticed Ino. "And speaking of adorable." She said, drawing the two men's gaze toward her as she came down the stairs.

A blush instantly settled in on her face and she regret not being the one to answer the door. She would have sent her mom a look that implied her embarrassment, but Ghost attacked her downward palm with his head, drawing her attention. "Hi Ghost." She said rubbing his head. "You look so cute with your little tie on."

Kiori coughed into her hand, drawing Ino's attention. "There's more than one guest dear."

Again a blush settled in on her face as she sent her a look. Finally, she walked over and looked at Naruto. "Hi." She said, unable to say anything else as she limply held her hand out.

He nodded and took the welcoming gesture. "Hello again Ino. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm.. great…" she said, her voice fading as she nodded to her own statement awkwardly. "h-How are you?" she quickly recovered.

Naruto paid no mind to her unnatural behavior. "I'm fine." Was his simple reply. He then turned back to Inoichi and Kiori. She was looking at the two of them very strangely. He couldn't describe what the look was, but it seemed to be extremely happy.

"Well, I hope you're hungry." Inoichi said, cutting into the thick of the awkward atmosphere, finally letting Ino breathe a sigh of relief as they began walking towards the kitchen. She trailed behind them a bit until they were all seated at the table.

Inoichi sat at the head of the table with Kiori's seat being the one right across from his a own, a ways away. That left Naruto and Ghost on one side, Ghost resting casually on the floor by his feet, and Ino on the other side of them. Kiori came strolling in from the kitchen with the final dish they had prepared. She still had that strange smile on her face which caught Ino's eye. The guys weren't paying attention as Inoichi was explaining some kind of strange theory he had heard from some guy at work to Naruto who seemed indifferent, but paid attention out of respect.

Ino cocked her head to her mother, catching her attention. She gave her a look and shook her head, essentially telling her to 'knock it off'. Kiori just shrugged her shoulders with that motherly smile still on her face. When she finally took her seat, she began making Inoichi's plate as he and Naruto were still in heavy conversation. Ino began making a couple for Naruto and Ghost.

"I don't know though." Inoichi said, throwing his hands up with a chuckle. "It's just a theory he's been working on for a while. Every time I see him, he's got another component to it.. Huuh, anyways how have things been since we lost saw you? Or, well since Ino last saw you?" he corrected.

Looking up into the pale blue eyes of the girl in question who was handing him a plate, Naruto nodded his head with a quick and light, "Thank you" before he answered. "Fine. More or less. A little busy if anything."

Inoichi nodded as Kiori sat his plate in front of him. "Oh ok. It seems like busy work." He said casually as the two of them waited for Kiori and Ino to finish their own plates before they dug in.

"Yeah, it usually is." He replied as he rolled his sleeves up. He took the other plate Ino handed him, consisting of mostly meat and set it down on the ground. He held his hand out flat to Ghost who was about to dig in. "Wait." He told him. "How are things with you?" he asked in reply.

"They're great.. beyond great thanks to you." He said, making Kiori smile. "I've got my little girl back and she's safe and sound. I couldn't have asked for anything else."

"Dad." Ino said sharply, feeling very embarrassed by the childish overprotection.

Kiori chose then to join in. "I can vouch for that." She said taking a sip of her glass of wine. "There were some times when I didn't think she'd ever come back to us."

Naruto just nodded. "Glad I could help." He said simply.

Kiori nodded in reply and slowly but surely, her smile turned to a frown, despite how hard she was trying to keep it from doing so. She was again on the verge of tears and the others could tell the dam was about to break. "You…" She paused as she felt the words quiver out through her lips. "-.. you saved her life! I'm-!" she rubbed her head in frustration and stood to her feet. "I'm sorry.." she retreated back to the kitchen to compose herself.

Still, with no discernable emotion, Naruto watched her leave and took another bite of the food on his plate. Inoichi wiped the sides of his mouth and stood up. "I'm sorry, excuse me for a second." he followed his wife. Naruto just nodded to him and focused on his food.

Now, it was just him and Ino. She looked across at him, her fork pushing the food around on her plate. She wanted to say something, but nothing was coming to mind. She was embarrassed by her parents and she wasn't sure if he even cared. Finally, he glanced up to her, feeling her eyes on him. Her eyes quickly averted in an attempt to seem as though she were not looking. When she realized she was indeed caught, she looked back to him. "h-Hey, I'm—sorry, about my uh… about my mom…" she said, her tone drawling off towards the end. "She's just… very thankful…"

Naruto finished chewing the food in his mouth as he nodded slowly. "It's fine. She's a good mother." He said simply. "Believe it or not, it's a lot more rare than you might think."

That intrigued her. "What do you mean?"

He had taken another bite. Forcefully swallowing it down so he could answer as quick as possible, he continued. "Mothers… They're not always as kind or… or as loving as she is. Its unique."

Again, a question arose in her mind that she was unsure she should ask. It seemed inappropriate considering their conversation the last time they spoke. Against her better judgement, she asked it. "Was your.. mother…?" Well, she mostly asked it.

Naruto seemed confused for a moment. "I uh, wouldn't know." He said with a mocking nod of his head meant to be a joke. Ino didn't seem to take it that way by the way she sunk back into her seat. Seeing her demeanor drop, he thought of something else to say to reassure her it was a joke, but Kiori and Inoichi returned.

The brunette haired woman rubbed her cheeks of the stray tear marks as she sniffled. "I'm sorry Naruto." She apologized for the rude exit. "I'm just… so grateful to you for all you've done for us."

He nodded in response. "I'm glad I could help." He said humbly.

Inoichi helped Kiori back into her seat before he walked back to his own. "So am I son. I wish you'd let me pay you for your troubles. I mean, where do you even live?"

"Oh, well I live uh… well its out near Kiri." He said, giving a shallow type of answer.

Inoichi seemed surprised. "Kiri? Oh man, so how much did that plane ticket cost? At least let me pay you for that." he pleaded.

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "Oh, it was no problem Mr. Yamanaka. Really, its fine."

Kiori jumped in. "But, you made the trip twice." She said in curiosity. "Or did you? Have you been on vacation or something? You were already here in Hi No Kuni when you went to save Ino, and now you're here again? I doubt you're flying back and forth from Kiri to here just to see us."

Naruto nodded at her observation. "Well, no. I headed for Suna after I dropped Ino off last week. After that, I was heading home. I have a friend who's a pilot here so I was on my way through when Inoichi called me yesterday. Figured I could go for a good meal before I left."

"Well, I hope we didn't disappoint." She added in a joking manner.

Naruto chuckled slightly. "Not at all Mrs. Yamanaka. It's fantastic. You truly have a mothers hand for cooking."

"Uh, well actually, Ino cooked dinner tonight. I just bought the supplies and helped serve." She said drawing attention to the blonde girl who sat up a bit straighter in her seat after being mentioned.

"i-It's just something I learned how to make back in my culinary arts class in high school. I was practicing some stuff earlier this week and just… thought it'd be nice." Again, her voice drawled off towards the end of her somewhat lengthy explanation.

Naruto just nodded along with her words as she spoke. "Well, it's very good. Thank you." He said, complementing her.

"Yeah." Inoichi jumped in. "I knew something tasted different." His comment lost at the back of his mind, he went back to eating, unaware of the imminent threat.

A dangerously innocent cough caught his attention. "Different how hun?" He froze when he saw his wife's daring look piercing into his eyes mercilessly.

His eyes glanced to Ino who was also looking at him in a similar manner. Then, he looked to Naruto who was just looking at him curiously, waiting for his answer as well. He didn't seem to be aware of the dangerous waters Inoichi was in. Swallowing the overly chewed food in his mouth he answered her question. "It's uh… just.. a little different is all." He said with a regretfully pleading smile and a nod.

"Different like better? Or worse?" Ino asked with that same unnaturally sweet tone to her voice.

Inoichi's worried gaze looked to Naruto for help, but he had long since turned back to his food. Internally, he was screaming at the younger blonde to help him out, and as if hearing his plea, he did just that.

"From the meal I am sure you prepared when we first met to the meal now, it's hard to say which is better. They both have a different feel to them." Speaking more so to Kiori, he continued. "The one you prepared felt like home. To someone like Inoichi here, I'd assume that feeling is relatively overlooked as he experiences it every day. This meal however has a different feel to it. It feels as though it were prepared with a new kind of gentleness. There's a welcomed warmth to it that is uniquely placed into its preparation. Either way, both meals are amazingly crafted."

"y-Yeah." Inoichi quickly added in. "I could just tell there was something different to it. I love them both equally, it's just a different feeling to it." He was talking out of his ass at this point, but they seemed to be buying it.

"Uhuh… well, thank you Naruto. You're welcome here anytime. And maybe the next time you come, you can try and guess who made the meal." Kiori said.

Naruto nodded. "Sounds great."

Ino glanced at him for a second, another question resting on her mind. "So, uh… What was down in Suna?" Naruto glanced over to her.

"It was just some work." He explained shallowly.

Inoichi didn't seem content with that. "Like uh… like some kind of exorcism or a uh…"

Naruto just nodded to save him the trouble. "Yeah, it was something like that." Inoichi nodded and the table fell awkwardly silent.

Ino almost wished it stayed that way with her mom's next statement being what it was. "So, Ino tells me you were an orphan?"

"Mom." She said quickly, giving her an incredulous look.

Kiori looked at her confused. "What? He doesn't have to answer if he doesn't want to. I was just asking."

Naruto looked back and forth between the two before he spoke up. "No, it's fine." He said, quickly ending the heated moment. "Yes I was."

Inoichi shook his head. "Oh man. That's rough."

Naruto shrugged. "It was ok I guess."

"What happened to your parents? If you don't mind me asking." Kiori inquired.

He looked down to Ghost who was looking up at him, begging for another piece of meat. He threw him one down from his plate before he answered. "Uh, they died when I was very young. I wasss I believe ten months old."

"Aw…" She said, her motherly instincts kicking in. "Was it a car accident or something?"

He shook his head. "Uh no. It was a house fire actually."

"A house fire huh?" Inoichi asked, jumping back in. "Well, I'm very sorry to hear that Naruto."

He nodded his head in acknowledgement, still showing no sign of any emotion what so ever. "Thank you."

"So, if you were that young… I mean, I know it's not always the case, but most children under five get adopted pretty quickly." Kiori said. "I used to be a case worker and usually it was the children orphaned at the later ages such as ten or older living out their lives in the system."

Naruto nodded. "Uh, yeah. I was adopted when I was six years old. I was sent back about a few months later after the old man died." He said, shocking the two older blondes. "After that, no one really wanted to adopt me… A lot of baggage and what not."

"Baggage?" Inoichi asked, not really understanding.

He nodded. "Uh… like emotional trauma. I had, to my knowledge, closed myself off for a few years. Then a few years into my preteen years, some stuff happened that pretty much worsened my case." He explained shallowly.

Kiori was clutching her hand over her heart as if she were trying to keep it within her chest. "Well what was it?" Ino asked, wanting to hear a bit more.

Naruto pursed his lips together. "Uh, its uh… its kind of a long story… a bit personal." He said, finally relenting in something.

Inoichi nodded. "Ok. We'll respect that." He said speaking for all of them. He then brought up a different subject. Or rather, brought up an older one. "So uh… do all those exorcisms ever take a toll on you?"

He sat back and thought about it. "Uh… I can't say they do… well, not anymore anyways." He corrected. "When I was first starting, I was a kid so, yeah nightmares and stuff like that were very common, but uh… yeah now, it's just kind of second nature."

"Wow…" Inoichi said in astonishment. More so as a way to break the sudden silence. "That's truly some exciting work you do."

Naruto nodded and looked his way. "Yeah. It can be. It's nothing like working at an asylum I bet." He said, drawing attention to Inoichi's job. "To be able to speak with people who view the world differently than the rest of us has to be something amazing to experience."

Inoichi seemed genuinely surprised by that. "You see that. That's why I like you." He said pointing his fork at him as if accusing him of something. "You're a very intelligent man. When I first started working there, Kiori just called it talking to crazy people."

"Hey, I did not." She quickly denied.

"Yes she did. More accurately she called it 'taking care of nut jobs'." Naruto just chuckled lightly at the two of them as they stared each other down with playfully snarky faces. He then glanced up on a whim to see the bored looking blonde in front of him just picking at her plate.

He looked back down to his and continued the conversation. "Yeah well. I just think they have a different view on the world than everyone else does. Because we can't understand them, the societally deemed normal people just write them off as crazy." Kiori and Inoichi were now just looking at him, listening to what he had to say. "As with Ino, sometimes it just takes someone to believe in them…" she looked up at the mention of her name. "It's kind of like conforming to words alone. When a child is told he's stupid enough, he starts to believe it… t's just like calling someone crazy."

"That's a beautiful way to look at it." Kiori said, now being much more serious.

"Ok, that's almost exactly what I told you on our first date." Inoichi said comically, inciting another round of chuckles from the table.

Kiori laughed hysterically as she realized how true that was. "Yes, but you didn't say it like that." Inoichi laughed as well. He looked across the table at Kiori and smiled at her. In that moment of sheer innocence and serene happiness, he remembered just why he loved her and why he would always love her.

His eyes then traveled over to Ino who was discreetly looking at Naruto as he ate his food. He knew that look. Even after three long years of its absence, he knew that look all too well. It was the same one she used to get when she watched her favorite movie with her mom. The same look she got when they brought her home from trick or treating and she couldn't wait to get home to eat her candy.

She was happy.

He looked back up to his wife who seemed to notice the same thing as him. They didn't say anything. They just smiled at her, knowing her heart and her soul all too well. Then, Inoichi looked over to Naruto who was not in the least bit interested in what was going on around him. He had just finished his meal and he turned down to check on Ghost who was still resting peacefully by his side.

Turning back, he burped into his hand. "Excuse me." He said shaking his head. "Well, thank you very much for the meal Ms. Yamanaka." He said looking up to Ino with a nod of his head. "Believe it or not, the dinner a few nights ago was the first home cooked meal I've had… well, ever." He said with a shrug. "It's hard to decide between the two, but I just might have enjoyed this one a little more."

Kiori looked like she was truly on the verge of tears yet again. "My meal was…" she said, not able to spit it out without her voice quivering. Not since her own daughter has she made someone's first home cooked meal. It was an overbearing feeling.

"Kiori stop." Inoichi said playfully. "You're embarrassing the boy."

Naruto just looked over to him with amused look as if asking him who he was talking about. Kiori chuckled and wiped the corners of her eyes before anymore tears fell. "I'm sorry. That's just so… sad." Inoichi denied her claim, sparking a debate between the married couple over the issue.

Naruto smiled contently and essentially tuned them out. He looked down at his empty plate, then on a whim he glanced up to see yet again Ino staring at him. Her eyes quickly darted away. She then began stretching needlessly as a way to act a little more casual. Naruto looked back down to Ghost to see him asleep with his head down on the ground. He began rolling his sleeves down, garnishing everyone's attention once more.

"Well, once again. I thank you for a delicious meal, but I should get going now." He said as he started standing up.

"Leaving already?" Inoichi asked as he stood up as well.

Naruto nodded. "Uh, yes sir. I'm sure my friend is off work by now." He said, referring to his pilot.

Inoichi nodded. "Oh ok. Well, if you wouldn't mind, could I talk to you for a second in my office?" he asked.

Naruto seemed confused but accepted. "Yes sir. Let me just take Ghost out to use the bathroom." He said whistling for the black lab to stand to his feet.

"Oh I'm sure Ino could do that." He said gesturing to the blond girl who was in the process of stacking plates. She looked over to her mom who nodded. She nodded back and called for Ghost as she began walking towards the front door.

Naruto followed Inoichi until they reached his office. "I uh…" he walked around to his desk and opened a drawer. Naruto looked around at all the decoration set up including pictures of his family. He stopped at one specifically. It was of Inoichi, Kiori, and Ino who seemed to be in her later teen years. She was dressed in a beautiful green dress with a homecoming mum hanging from the strap. "Look, I know you've denied us more than a few times, but please…"

Naruto turned to him to see he was trying to write a check. "Oh, Mr. Yamanaka. Look, I appreciate it, but I really don't want your money." Inoichi had stopped writing the check to look up to him.

"n-Naruto… we could never repay you for what you've given us… you gave us our daughters life back." He said desperately. "To you it may just be this everyday occurrence, but to us… that means so much more than you could ever possibly understand."

Naruto stared at him, seeming to examine his words before he nodded in understanding. "Right well… with all due respect, I wouldn't feel right taking that money." He said. He was now looking down at Inoichi's desk.

Inoichi followed his gaze and nearly slapped himself. Above the check he was writing was a paper he had been looking at earlier. On the top of the paper was the name of the company 'Woodworks housing and stamped across was 'eviction notice'. In other words, they were behind on rent. He pushed the form out of sight and shook his head. "Uh… we sort of… found you a little late… Ino's bill was uh… was higher than we anticipated…" he said with a nod.

Naruto nodded as well. "I completely understand. Which is why I cannot take that money from you Mr. Yamanaka."

Inoichi wasn't done. "I see where you're coming from, but uh… that is actually not relevant right now. We're currently in the process of possibly downsizing to a house towards a cheaper neighborhood. If we get the house, after some calculations, this is what we can give you. It's not much. It's just a couple hundred."

Naruto just shook his head, remaining just as persistent. "I'm sorry Inoichi. But, I cannot take your money." He said shaking his head. "In fact, I could possibly help you out more if you'd allow it." He said shocking him. Inoichi just gave him a confused look. "You're renting from Woodworks. The owner and I are old friends. I could get you a good deal or an extension."

Inoichi was speechless. He stood straight, looking at this man in a very brand new light. Was this kid the reincarnation of Jesus or what? He opened his mouth to accept the deal, but then remembered just what was going on. "I… No- no I can't. Thank you so much Naruto. But, I couldn't ask you to do something like that."

Naruto shook his head. "No, it's no big deal at all. He owes me a favor or two." He said.

"You've done so much for us… we can't just… there's no way we can repay you for all you've done for us." He said yet again.

Naruto sighed at the man's stubbornness. "Ok, how about a favor?" he asked. Inoichi seemed interested so he continued. "There are sometimes I come down here for work and I get another call in to somewhere that does not allow dogs. When that happens could I count on you guys watching him for me?" he asked referring to Ghost.

Inoichi seemed a bit off put. He was expecting something far more worth it. That was such an unfair trade. He saved their daughter twice and he was about to help them keep their house and all he wanted in return is someone to watch his dog? This has to be the most selfless guy he's ever met. He's good-looking, smart, strong, and humble. This guy is impossible. He shook his head and stuck his hand out. "I'd be stupid to pass up a deal like that I guess." He said shaking his hand. "Really… thank you Naruto… If there is anything you ever need… anything… just let us know."

Naruto nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." He said as he shook his hand one final time. He turned and headed for the door. "You have a good night Mr. Yamanaka."

* * *

Walking outside, he bid his final wave to Kiori who was still vehemently insisting he take another plate on top of the two she had already given him. He smiled at her and shut the door behind him. Ino stood on the porch with her hands resting on the wooden railing. Ghost was still sniffing around the yard searching for that oh so perfect spot to do his business.

Naruto walked up next to her and stood there. Ino quickly thought of something to say. "Uh… I'm sorry if my… my dad told you anything." She said, assuming it was something about her.

Naruto raised in eyebrow, unsure of what she meant by that. "He's a good man." He complimented. With no reply, she just nodded her head. Naruto looked around the neighborhood again. It was a peaceful night out. "So, have you given any thought to what you want to do?" he asked suddenly.

Caught off guard by the sudden question, Ino thought her answer over. In truth she hadn't because there was no longer a need to. "Uh… I uh. The truth is I don't have a choice anymore." She admit. "I have to get a job to help with the bills."

Naruto glanced over to her. "A job huh?" he asked, just as a way to pass the time.

She nodded her head. "Yeah… I've been looking all week but… there's just no one really hiring right now." She said solemnly.

Naruto just nodded his head as he watched Ghost finally do his business. "… If you run out of options, try the diner down the road. I'll put in a good word."

She was about to respond but he was already walking off. "uh-Uh, thank you!" she shouted out to him. He simply threw a peace sign up over his shoulder and continued walking. He got Ghost into the car and drove off leaving Ino standing there, again, looking after his fading taillights.

* * *

(Three weeks later)

( _Flashback_ )

 _"AAARGH!" the beast within Sister Kin bellowed out loudly as Naruto pushed the small golden crucifix against her skin, grinding it into her forehead with his thumb. He was also chanting something that seemed to further infuriate whatever demonic creature was inside Kin's body. When he finally stopped, he lingered over her restrained form._

 _"…You can speak the name of God." He stated. "How?"_

 _It was a demand and the demon knew it. As it huffed and puffed in the chair, it seemed to ponder whether or not it wanted to tell him or not. Its decision made up, it spit in his face. Naruto was unfazed. He simply used his sleeve to wipe it away. Without hesitation, he pushed the crucifix back onto its head. "AAARGH!" it screeched again._

 _"You will tell me your name!" he yelled out over its screaming. He removed the crucifix and watched it relent in exhaustion._

 _"You… you think I don't know what you are… Heh heh heh hah! AAAARGH!" Naruto pushed it back against her forehead._

 _He pulled it away and eyed it curiously. "Tell me your name." It began to chuckle again so he put it back. When he pulled it off again they eyed each other with a look that promised pain. "What is your name…"_

 _"How long do you think it'll be before you break?" Naruto continued eyeing him without a hint of fear or hesitation. "You think you're just some endless pit? Hahaha! Everything has its breaking point. You can rid these people of their demons, but you can't rid yourself of your own. Heh heh heh!" it laughed out._

 _Naruto was still unfazed. "We can sit here and do this as long as it takes." He pushed the crucifix back against her forehead and watched it sizzle beneath his thumb. "Give me your name and this'll all be over. You can sink back down to hell and never see me again." He removed the religious symbol again and watched it chuckle._

 _"If hell is my destination, I will definitely see you again."_

 _Naruto shrugged. "Most likely." He said in reply. "That'll be a while. So, give me your name."_

 _This time, it didn't laugh. It did nothing. It just stared at him. Watched him intently as if he was something it just couldn't understand. A few moments passed and Naruto was about to demand its name again until it spoke before him. "The heart of man knows all secrets… as if carved into wood, all is revealed." Then, panic sunk in when a cut appeared across her cheek and she began to bruise._

 _Naruto jumped into action, placing the cross over her forehead to stop its attack, but as he did, his hand began to burn. He jumped back and quickly tried to decipher its words. The heart of man knows all secrets… what could it mean!?_

 _Realization struck and he turned around. Grabbing the flashlight from the dresser, he aimed it at Sister Kin who was screaming in pain. He ran back to her and opened the top of her gown. Exposing the left side of her chest, there was nothing there. He was sure the name would be there. Where else could it have meant? The heart of man knows all secrets… as if carved in… wood. He turned back around and grabbed the Karasu doll. Removing the cloth from its abdomen, there it was._

 _"I know your name! Therefore I know your soul! In the name of god, I cast you out-…"_

* * *

( _Flashback end_ )

"Sasori huh?" Shino asked looking at the infamous puppet sitting on his couch from a distance.

Naruto poured the dry dog food into a bowl against the wall of Shino's living room. "Yup. Know the name?"

The sunglasses donning man walked towards his computer riddled corner and sat in his seat. He began typing. "Possibly. Funny enough, you may know of his name as well."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he walked over to him.

"You told me of a case a few years back… the case where you met your best friend?" He asked. Naruto nodded. "That wasn't such a small cult."

* * *

Clearing another table, Ino sighed. She was so tired. Her feet were hurting and her head was throbbing in pain. Regardless, she did her job to the best of her abilities. As she began walking back towards the kitchen, she was called on by a man sitting with his family.

"Excuse me ma'am. Could we get a refill on that coffee?"

She nodded with a smile. "Definitely. I'll be right back." Rounding the counter, she headed to the back to dump the tray of dishes in the sink. With that completed, she grabbed the pot of coffee from the burner on the way by. Before she passed the counter, an elderly man occupying one of the stools stopped her as well.

"Uh, I'd like a refill myself young lady." He said politely. Ino offered him the best attempt at a smile she could muster and filled his mug. "Uh, thank you very much." He said, sipping it in joy.

Ino continued on to the table of the family. Along the way, she watched them in wonder. They were a fairly new family. New meaning the husband and wife were still young and their child, a little boy, wasn't a day over ten years old. The kid sat in his seat by the window coloring away on the child's menu he was given, only taking short breaks to take a bite of his food. The husband was telling his wife something that made her roll her head back in laughter.

She was so beautiful, and he was so handsome. "Alright." She said finally reaching the table. "Here you go." She filled both of their mugs and smiled at them. They smiled back and thanked her as she headed back towards the counter. She put the pot back onto the burner and changed the filter. All while discretely watching the family of three. They were like the perfect couple. More importantly, they were so happy. So innocently and genuinely happy. That's how her parents are as well. Or rather, how they were. Before their problems came about.

Somehow their landlord granted them an extra two months to come up with the money needed. They ran through some estimations when Ino got her job and configured that combining her money and the money from Inoichi working overtime, they should have enough to pay it off. Barely, but they'd have enough. That of course was excluding the other essential needs that they would have to factor in such as food. So, Kiori requested over time as well. She was working at an internet providing company.

They were out of the heat of having to move, but that didn't mean there was no work to be done. In fact there was more of it. Their conflicting hours meant a lot of things. Kiori working from 5 to 3 meant no family breakfast, Inoichi working from 8 to midnight meant no dinner, and Ino working from 5 pm to 3 am meant virtually no contact between the three of them… ever really. It was strange, but it was something they had to get used to for the meantime.

The worst part of all of this to Ino was that she felt truly and completely trapped. Like she was back in the asylum. This routine was everlasting and it was five days a week. Her weekends somehow felt worse. She was alone pretty much all day until her mom got off at 3. It left her alone at home wondering what she would possibly be doing now had she not had the whole Sai issue. She'd probably be at college somewhere… doing something.

She lost her life once and with the lack of belief from her parents she was sure it was over. Then she lost sight of who she actually is and essentially played a backseat role to the ghost of a boy who was long dead. She was saved by a beautiful man for what purpose? Hearing the story of all that happened from her dad, she commonly thought about what could have happened. What if that Kenji kid wasn't in the asylum? Then Naruto would have never been there in the first place. What if her dad refused to have him? What if her mom didn't change her mind that day in the house? So many ' _what_ if's' that could have kept her right where she was and her parents elsewhere.

Aside from the ' _what if's'_ there were also a shit ton of ' _why's_ '. Why did he choose to save her? Why did he take the job without even asking for payment? And why did he decide to save her life at the cabin? He held no obligation to do any of that and yet he did so without hesitation. She thought about him a lot. She thought about what he could possibly be doing at any given moment. Something possibly amazing she assumed. Never before has she met someone so amazing.

He is everything she wanted to be and more. She's always wanted to help people, he does so on the regular. She's always wanted to be free and he defines the word. She's always wanted to be somebody in someone's eyes. Someone other than the two people who are almost obligated to love her no matter what. She wants to be loved for who she is and what she can do… She wants to be someone like him.

"By god it is her." A voice said waking her from her thoughts. She looked for the source and stopped when she saw a familiar face. He was so much older with his silver hair and big glasses still in place.

She scrunched her face up trying to get his name right without messing it up. "Kabuto?" she asked curiously.

He put his arms out as if presenting himself. "In the flesh. And if I must say, it is an absolute wonder to see the beautiful Ino Yamanaka once again."

She smiled and waved his comment off. "Its been ages. So, what can I get for you?"

He looked up to the menu in thought. "Uh, how bout I start with a coffee."

"Coming right up." She said as she began filling a new mug.

Kabuto eyed her with a smile. "So, how have you been?"

"Uh, you know." She said trying to find words for it. "Alright I guess."

He nodded his head and smiled as she set his mug of coffee down. "Well, you look absolutely great."

"Thank you." She said accepting the compliment. "How about yourself? Are you still doing the whole medical school thing? You were like.. the best in our health science class."

He looked away with a bashful look that said he wasn't. "Ah, that kind of fell through a few months back. I honestly didn't think medical school would be as difficult as it is. It's uh… it's a little much for me."

"Really now? Well that's a bit surprising coming from our class valedictorian." She said in an amusing tone.

He nodded. "Heh, yeah I know. It's uh… it's really just not for everyone you know?" he said taking another sip. She nodded in response, not really sure how to answer. Kabuto set his coffee down and continued. "Uh, I've actually began working more towards film directing." He said.

She seemed surprised. "Wow really? Are you any good?" Her tone implied that she believed he wasn't.

"Heh, I know my way around a lens thank you very much." She chuckled at his misfortune and he just looked at her. When she stopped he revealed his true intentions. "So uh… look, I'm actually working on a project right now which is why I'm here." He said, drawing her attention. "I uh… I recently ran into some trouble." He said. Ino listened in. "I'm shooting something of a documentary for this contest."

"Oooh, on what?" she asked in interest.

At that he paused for a moment. "The uh… the old mill up in greerly." He told her.

She looked up and away in thought trying to remember why that sounded so familiar. "Oh, you mean that abandoned one they used to make those scary nursery rhymes about?"

"Yeah! Uh… the only problem I'm having right now is… uh… well, I don't really have an actress." He said with a tone suggesting he was asking her to do it.

She caught on. "uh- I-… I can't. I'm jus… I'm a little too busy right now."

"Oh come on Ino, you used to love theater!" he exclaimed. "Look, I really just need a pretty face with SOME level of acting experience. All I need you to do is walk in and uh… 'see' or 'hear' something spooky. You know? I've uh.. I've done my research on this place so I wrote a script that you can read or… you know you can just make up things on the spot." She seemed very unsure. "Come on Ino… please?"

She scratched the back of her head, trying to find some way to deny his request. "I… I mean, I have work pretty much all week. So, I wouldn't even have time."

He quickly dowsed her lie. "Come on, I know you don't work on the weekends. I was just talking to your mother a few minutes ago… that's how I found you."

She cursed her luck and rubbed her forehead. She was never one to be rude and there was really no reason why she couldn't. Aside from the fact that it could potentially be haunted for real, by which point she would be placing herself in real danger.

"Hey, I'm willing to pay." He said digging into his pocket and slapping down a very nice looking stack of cash.

Now she was really starting to dislike this guy again. That was a lot of money though. If she were him, this would be a no brainer. He was fearless in the face of danger. He never wavered once. No one starts out like that. It takes a first step to start running, so maybe she would give it a try. All those stories were just that. Stories told to the towns children to keep them off of the abandoned territory. She'd be fine. "Ok." She finally said.

"Yes!" Kabuto cheered. "Ino, you don't know how much I appreciate this."


	8. The Goren Mill

**Please Believe Me**  
Chapter 8

* * *

Holding her hand out the window, Ino stared at her fingertips as her hand fought against the wind. Her hair whipped around wildly as Kabuto's silver mustang zipped down the road. From her view, there was nothing but woods all around. Tree after tree passed her sight as they drove by. The trip was long… very long at least a good six hours. She was still very unsure about this, but her dad gave her something that made her feel a lot safer.

Not only were they going to a location that is potentially haunted, but he also brought his friends. Two of them. One of them named Jirobo, a big man with tufts of orange hair, apparently the tech manager. And the other was a rather vulgar girl with red hair, Tayuya. They were a strange bunch, but they weren't mean or anything. In fact, they were kind of nice, just not to each other.

They were following behind them in the white van holding all the equipment. No doubt still insulting each other as they were when they last stopped to eat. While they drove, Kabuto began asking her what she's been up to. She decided to steer away from talking about the whole asylum and possession thing. It would seem he had no idea any of that happened and she preferred it that way. For once she just didn't want someone pretending to believe her story of horrific events. Everyone else she's told just nods and smiles the way you would do a child who is telling you a story.

At first she wondered how Kabuto was even able to convince her mom to let her come, but of course he didn't exactly tell her where they were going. As far as her parents know, they are going up to Kabuto's school to shoot a short film. It made sense to lie when you consider the fact that the old mill is… in a way a restricted area. If Kiori knew they were filming there, she'd raise hell about it.

As she stared out the window, Ino's gaze traveled up to the greying sky. It was starting to get extremely cloudy out there. "Hey, is it uh… is it going to rain?" she asked.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up onto his nose correctly and leaned forward to get a look at the sky. "Uh… Yeah it looks like." He said sitting back. "That should make for a more dramatic backdrop." He said with a chuckle.

Ino nodded and reached up to the dashboard, grabbing the short script she was given. Reading through it, there was literally the basic ghost hunter BS smothered all over it. Pages upon pages of whispered 'did you hear that' or 'hello? Who's there?' It was almost like she did make this crap up on the spot. He did pay her very well though so if this is what she had to do, it wouldn't be a problem.

It was more than a little surprising when he came to her with an acting gig. She hasn't acted since her junior year of high school. She wasn't even the staring roll. That was Sakura, she was the understudy. Never did she think it would be something that she'd be doing now in later years. I mean, this was a way to become something. She did want to be seen as something in someone's eyes. If she did good here and if Kabuto was the real deal, maybe she could get her foot in the door. Wishful thinking of course, but even so she wanted to try.

* * *

Opening her door, she stared up to the old run down steel mill. It was all covered in rust and its windows were boarded up. With the backdrop of the grey afternoon sky, it looked even worse. In that moment she regret her decision to accept the invitation. A sinking feeling overcame her… like a feeling of extreme dread. Sorrow of a different level that she's never felt before.

"Oh man, look at that." Kabuto said with his hands on his hips. "That's an amazing shot." He glanced over to Ino and saw the clear uncertainty on her face. "You alright?"

She looked over to him. "Uh, yeah. Yeah I'm jus-… I don't know, feel a little out of it is all."

He waved her statement off. "Ah, you'll be fine. It was probably just the car ride." As he said this, the white van pulled up and sure enough Tayuya got out screaming obscenities at her chubby companion.

"… YOU'RE not necessary you fat FUCK! How you even made it to this fucking college is a MYSTERY to me! Maybe you threatened to eat the Dean with your fat—fuckin'-… UGH!" she rolled her eyes and walked towards Kabuto and Ino.

As if completely oblivious to their argument, Kabuto continued staring up at the mill. "Jirobo, grab camera A. We can get the intro now before it gets too late." He ordered him. "Hurry up, before it rains."

Tayuya ignored Kabuto and instead went to talk to Ino. With a sigh she addressed her kindly. "Hey girl. How was your ride with Mr. Douchebag over there?"

Ino chuckled lightly at her joke. "It was fine." She replied. "What happened between you and…" she asked pointing over to the big man digging through the van.

Tayuya gave her a curious look. "Jirobo? Nothing." Her tone was so casual, almost as if she hadn't just hopped out the car screaming bloody murder at the man. "Come on, I'll get your make up on." She said. They walked back to the van where her equipment was and she began applying it for her. "So, are you ready for this?" she asked as she put the finishing touches on.

Ino sighed again and looked back to the building. "Yeah. Yeah I guess."

"You're not scared are you?" she asked with a mocking tone while she threw her brushes and other materials back in their place. Ino chuckled and shook her head. "Well goddamn, you should be! I mean, this place has a history. If there is ANY place in the world that could be haunted, it would be here. I mean suicides, homicides, freak accidents, unintentional burials its fucking insane." She basically restated the introduction from the script Ino read on the way here. "All that shit is real…"

Ino sighed with a chuckle. "Well thank you for that, it makes me feel way better."

Tayuya chuckled at her joke and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm just saying… place is a bitch man." Ino just stared up at it, worried that there was more truth to that disturbed feeling than she may have realized.

"-yeah, yeah that's good." Kabuto said as he looked down into the lens, trying to align the shot right. "Ino, you ready?" he asked as she nodded. She was dressed in a black skirt, a white button shirt and a professional looking blazer over top. In other words she looked like a field reporter or something for the news. He positioned her in the shot correctly. "Ok, great job on the make up Tayuya, I'm surprised." Ino chuckled as the redhead flipped him off behind his back. "So what you're gonna do is basically explain the history of the mill and how it got some of its rumors." Ino breathed a steadying sigh. "… aaand, whenever you're ready…"

She nodded and read her first set of lines over once more. "Ok I'm good." She told him as she fixed her hair. With a sigh and a final nod and thumbs up from Kabuto she began. "Hello.. and welcome to the Goren Mill. Home of tragedy—death—and utter despair. This place has a history like no other." She began pacing towards it as she was being directed by Kabuto. "From deaths of a variety of circumstances including suicides, homicides, and even freak accidents. Its no wonder people came to consider this place a gate to hell. It has been said that people walking by can sometimes see a hint of smoke rising from the roof vents, even though the place has been vacant for years. People report having also seen workers crossing the road, as if making their way home and even hearing some of the most disturbed screams of pain. Is this a true haunting? Or just a town gone mad? I'm Kinari Hokia, and with my team of investigators, we'll find out." She ended there ominously and stared at the camera.

"…aaand cut." Kabuto said looking down at the camera still. "Nice… nice, real nice Ino. That looks good, but we're gonna run it a few more times just to see if we can get it even better."

Ino nodded, but Tayuya didn't seem too pleased. "It's about to rain dipshit. And we can't be seen sneaking into this place." Kabuto didn't even acknowledge her as he readjusted the camera zoom. With another yell of action, they continued on. After a good five more takes, they hopped back into their vehicles and drove around to the back of the building where there was an opening. An opening made by Jirobo and Kabuto as they pried the wood off of one of the back doors and broke the glass to unlock it.

Jirobo began unloading the van with all the equipment they needed as Tayuya and Ino waiting by the entrance. The redheaded girl smoking a cigarette as she explained to the blonde what it was she was going to school for. Apparently, she was trying to become a professional cosmetologist. "I just really like doing make up. I uh… I do hair and make up for—like zombies and monsters and stuff, but I could also do like—regular Barbie bitch make up too if you ever need someone." Ino was slightly offended, but she didn't have the space to complain as the girl continued talking. "Most assholes like fatass over there think I can't do it because I don't wear a lot myself, but I can. And I actually do, when I'm around guys I like, not douchebag and his disgusting tub of lard sidekick."

"Really?" Ino asked, stifling her laughter at the brash girl's title. "I've actually never really learned how to do make up. Maybe you can teach me?"

Tayuya turned to her with a visage riddled with disbelief. "That's a lie." Ino just shook her head. "No way, that's a fucking lie. Dude, you are like an actual fucking Barbie doll just popped out of its box!" Ino laughed at her but accepted the complement with a thank you. "I'm serious dude. I assume that's why you want to be an actress?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, not catching on.

Tayuya gave her an incredulous look. "I mean, dude you've got the actress look. Beautiful, you don't ask too many questions, and you can read. That's about all you need."

Ino smiled and looked around. "Well, I don't actually… I uh.. I'm just helping Kabuto with this contest."

Tayuya gave her a confused look. "Contest? What contest? Did that fucking jackass tell you this was for a contest?" She yelled out. Ino nodded in reply. "That fucking idiot! This isn't for shit! He runs a stupid horror website where he goes to all of these 'haunted' places and finds 'solid proof' ghosts exist." She informed. "Hey! Kabuto you idiot!" she yelled as he and Jirobo came out of the opening.

Seeing she was angry, Kabuto decided to go and see what was wrong with her. "What happened?"

"You told her this was for some kind of contest?" she asked in an angry tone.

Instantly, his face drained and he looked over to Ino who just seemed more confused than mad. "o-Ok, I lied. But, look it's just for this website. We just post fake ghost videos and all that. Alright? It's not like we're—shooting porn or something."

"Yeah, I bet you'd like that you fucking perv!" Tayuya said shaking her head.

He flipped her off and continued talking to Ino. "Look, I just needed a stand in. The girl I usually use is pregnant or something." He explained. Ino just looked down at the ground, trying to weigh his words logically. "If you want to just—go home I'll uh… I can take you home." He said with a tone that implied he really didn't want that to be the case.

Ino continued looking at the ground until she finally just shook her head. "No… no it's fine. You said its just a short film, so… we'll only be here like two hours right?"

"Three tops." He said quickly, really wanting her to accept.

She bit her lip, thinking about this. With a sigh, she relented. "Ok."

"He put his hands together and placed his fingertips against his lips as if he were praying. "Ino, you are the greatest." He said as he jogged back to the van to get the rest of the stuff.

Tayuya just rolled her eyes. "Dipshit…" With a low rumble of thunder, she looked up to see a flash of lightning off in the distance. "Come on, lets get inside." She said to her new blonde friend. Ino nodded and followed her in.

* * *

Blowing out a puff of smoke, Naruto casually looked around the parking lot filled to the brim with flashing lights and badge wearing officers leading out victim after victim from this abandoned gas station. He was leaning against the driver side door of his charger, watching all the relief filled victims crying their eyes out to the officers or perhaps their families who came as soon as they received word to do so. Shoving his fingers through the top of his black tie, he pulled it loose and nodded at a passing officer.

Hearing much more commotion coming from the door of the gas station he turned that way to see a very skinny bald man wearing nothing but a pair of blue jeans tucked into his boots being led out by his handcuffed arms. He looked to be badly beaten and bruised and his right forearm was bleeding profusely. As soon as he stepped out, his crazed looking eyes met Naruto's with pure hatred. Naruto didn't shy away from the gaze. He just continued to smoke his cigarette, not bothered in the slightest by the threatening glare that promised death.

As they drew as close as they would on the way to the back of a squad car, the man began shouting at him. "You've offset the ritual! You damned fool! YOU'VE OFFSET THE RITUAL! SHE'LL KILL YOU ALL! SHE'LL KILL YOU ALL! BEFORE SUNRISE SHE'LL KILL YOU ALL!" As he was pushed down into the back seat by one of the local officers, he continued to scream.

Naruto just watched him with no discernable reaction. "That mean anything?" Came a familiar voice. Naruto turned that way to see Sasuke walking towards him wearing his dark blue suit and tie, his badge dangling on the chain around his neck with pride.

Naruto shook his head. "No. He's misinterpreted the words of his God nothing more." He explained casually.

"Whoa, is that Naruto Uzumaki not crying wolf?" Temari said as she walked towards the two.

He shook his head. "Not everything is something. We done here?"

Sasuke nodded. "We're done. Thanks for the help." He said as he prepared to walk away.

"You got a minute?" Naruto asked before he got too far. Sasuke turned to him curiously but nodded and continued walking away. Naruto looked around once more before he stomped his cigarette out, got in his car and left.

* * *

Taking a sip of the beer in his hand, Naruto looked out towards the city skyline. From this rooftop it was like he could see it all. Of course, this was only the surface of what it truly is. The real heart of the city resides in the darkness. He looked up to the greying sky. It was surely going to rain today. Turning back, he went to sit beneath the covered section where there was a couch and a few extra seating areas. He plopped down on the couch where Ghost was sitting, enjoying a bone.

As he sat there, he leaned his face away from the happy pooch who tried to viciously attack his face with an onslaught of kisses and sniffles. He pretended to try and take his bone, quickly grabbing his attention back there. As he rubbed his back, he waited for a few more minutes until finally, he could hear the metal door of the rooftop open.

Naruto continued staring out towards the drizzling city skyline. Flashes of lightning briefly lit the clouds, but there was no hint of thunder yet. Sasuke came into view with his jacket discarded, leaving him in his white button down shirt, blue pants, and blue tie. The cuffs of his sleeves were unbuttoned and his tie was just hanging around his neck, completely undone.

Seeing the newcomer, Ghost hopped up from his spot and ran towards the black haired man, bouncing on all four of his paws. Before he got there Sasuke put his hand out. "Ah, down you filthy mutt." He muttered, pushing his head as he tried to climb his body. Ghost licked his palm a few times before returning to his bone on the couch. Sasuke plopped down on the seat opposite his blond friend. As soon as he did, he stuck his hand up and expertly caught the beer thrown his way.

"The paperwork?" Naruto asked, still blankly looking out to the raining sky.

Sasuke popped his beer open and took a sip. "Temari's got it." Naruto nodded but said nothing else. "… That guy… You said he misinterpreted his god…"

Naruto glanced over to him, half expecting him to have some kind of question in there. When he didn't he shook his head. "Religions and their scriptures are not always written in stone, simple enough for even the most shallow-minded man to understand. Often times they are left up to interpretation and self-discovery." Pulling his pack of cigarettes out, he pinched one out with his teeth. "For you, your religion relies solely in Christianity. A religion based on a book that details every step that must be taken for you to reach a peaceful and joyous after life. There are plenty like this—Judaism, Christianity, Jashinism. But there are others that aren't as expressive with directional living."

"Misinterpreters." Sasuke said, summing up the reason for the discussion.

Naruto nodded. "Misinterpreters…" He took a puff of his cigarette before he pulled it from his mouth.

Sasuke took a drink of his beer and leaned back in his seat, staring at his blond friend. "My higher ups are still offering that position Naruto… You'd make a great addition to the team."

Naruto chuckled and turned to look somewhere else. "Fifty percent of your job revolves around paperwork. I'd rather do the job and leave."

Sasuke chuckled as well and continued watching him. "Yeah well, how long do you think that'll last?" He leaned forward and placed his bottle onto the table. "You can't do everything alone."

Naruto shrugged. "It's been working so far."

Sasuke continued to pester him. "Luck won't remain on your side forever… What are you gonna do when Ghost is gone? You've got to think about facts other than demonic battles… Total isolation is never good, especially for a man of your intelligence."

Naruto chuckled. "So what? I should take on a student?" He asked curiously.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm not saying that, but you need friends."

"I've got you and Bug. Why is that not good enough?"

Again, he shook his head in frustration. "Because its not." He said catching his eye contact. "Look, I know you've never really, tried before, but maybe you should start dating."

Naruto scoffed and stood to his feet. He walked to the edge, just out of reach of the rain beneath the cement built tent above them. "You're funny."

Sasuke stood up as well and slowly strolled up next to him. "I'm serious… No one likes to be alone and… us as humans, we crave human interaction. It's a simple fact."

"Am I really hearing a lecture about love from the notorious womanizer Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto asked with a sarcastic tone to his voice. "In all honesty, I thought you were gay for a while."

Sasuke sent him a deadpanned look that spoke volumes for his irritation. "I'm not gay." He stated simply. "Being focused on my career took precedence over everything. Especially childish love stories." He said.

Naruto chuckled. "Uhuh, childish love stories that keep you a virgin well into your college years."

He shook his head. "Hn. Whatever. I'm just saying. A lack of that kind of connection can be dangerous." He informed him as he lit his own cigarette. "You can't get hung up on what happened t-.."

"Don't." Naruto said, cutting him off with a daring look.

Sasuke didn't shy away from the look. "… It's been years Naruto… You're stronger now."

Naruto gulped down the lump in his throat and looked around at the violently raining city. "Yup… stronger… still doesn't change a damn thing." He flicked his cigarette over the edge of the building.

Sasuke shook his head. "You sound like an idiot." He said as he stared out to the city as well. Naruto just chuckled silently. A moment of silence overcame them as they stared out to the city, listening to the soft hum of the rain fall. "… So, why were you already in Konoha when I called?" he asked curiously. "Seems like you're here a lot more than usual."

Naruto nodded slightly. "I was on another call." He informed.

Sasuke nodded. "What was it this time?"

"Bug got a beat on a possible cult rising. Found the culprits address, so I paid him a visit." Naruto explained.

Sasuke glanced over to him. "Something I need to know about?"

"Not yet." Naruto said. "So far they appear nonviolent."

"I'd still like to know about them just in case." He argued.

Naruto looked over to him. "I'll have Bug send the facts." He said simply. Sasuke nodded and looked forward. Naruto watched for his reaction out the side of his peripheral view. "So… I thought you didn't date victims." He said, cracking a smile as he did so.

Sasuke turned to him, almost as though he were ready to question him. When he saw his smirk, he knew he was found out.

"She left a voice mail." He explained simply.

Sasuke shook his head. "I told you not to touch anything you nosey idiot." Naruto just continued to chuckle at his friends misfortune. "So… where to next?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto turned and looked out to the skyline. "I've got another call. Watch him for me?" he asked referring to Ghost as he began walking away.

"Yup." Sasuke said, still looking out towards the city. Naruto rubbed Ghost's head once more on the way by before he took off, telling him to stay.

* * *

"Now, this corridor is where the last workers of the mill claimed to have seen the apparition of one Yoshio Teshi. The last manager who shot and killed himself in his office after being released of his duties due to an accusation of a sexual harassment claim from one his female assistant who was only fifteen at the time." As she finished her line, she remained looking at the camera, waiting for Kabuto to yell cut.

"… aaand cut." He finally said as he looked into the smaller screen, checking the replay. "Ok, Jirobo the boom mic is in the shot. Lift it up a bit." He instructed as the big man complied. "And Tayuya, title the light just a bit. We need her to glow against the background." He said, not seeing her flick him off from behind. Regardless, she complied and did as she was told. "… yeah…" he looked into the lens, making sure everything was right. "Alright. Once more… Action."

"Now, this corridor is where the last workers of the mill claimed to have seen the apparition of one Yoshio Teshi. The former manager who shot and killed himseld in his office after being released of his duties due t-.." She stopped when she heard some kind of bang from behind her. Almost like a door shutting. Turning around, there was nothing, but the darkness of the next corridor.

"What's wrong?" Kabuto asked.

She turned back around to see three confused gazes on her form. "You didn't-…" she said pointing back towards the dark of the corridor. Seeing those eyes of theirs told her that they hadn't heard it. "… I'm sorry." She pushed her hair out of her face and prepared to do the scene again. "Ok. Ok, I'm good."

Kabuto nodded his head, but his gaze lingered on her just a bit longer. "… Uh ok. We'll uh… we'll do it again… aaand… action."

"… Now, this corridor is where the last workers of the mill claimed to have seen the apparition of one Yoshio Teshi…"

* * *

Flashlight in hand, Ino walked down the hallway, Kabuto right behind her recording her every move as she looked around the halls. She was making an attempt to be as over the top as she could. Every little thud, creek, or possible moan, she stopped in her tracks asking 'Is someone there?' In a way she felt a little bad considering all that happened to her. But, this being a peace of fictional work, it wasn't like she was pretending to be a psychic or anything… well, she is, but it wasn't like she was making money… well… Ok, this did feel wrong, but she does need the money.

"… Ok slow up a little bit." Kabuto said lowly from behind her. She did as she was told. "We are now entering the working floor…"

Ino got the hint he was telling her to say her next lines so as she reached for the handle she began. "We are now about to enter the working floor which is the location of more than 64 accidental deaths including more than a few workers who were crushed to death by the falling boiler pots carrying molten minerals used to create the steel beams. Safe to say this was not a very favorable job to have with the death toll ranging somewhere between 10 to 20 deaths a year." Again she paused, waiting for his yell of 'cut'.

"… Ok cut." He said as he tried to help her open to the door that was literally rusted shut. "Jirobo, we could use a hand here."

"Here, I've got it." He said grabbing hold of the handle. Jerking his body back, it budged slightly. Doing it again, it got a little more. Finally, he gave it one more hard yank and swung it open. As soon as he did, there was a very odd blast of heat that hit them all in the face.

"Holy shit." Tayuya said, collectively summing up the thought that all of them had. "Why the fuck is it so hot?"

Kabuto stepped in first with his flashlight in hand. "The uh… the day it was closed down they were still in production… so, they just sealed the place up… the heat must have just uh… insulated in here." He said, in a way that made him seem smart.

"That is the dumbest shit I have ever heard you jackass. It's been closed down for 30 years." Tayuya said, ruining his moment. He ignored it and looked around. They were on the ground level.

The room was absolutely massive with three big metal bowls dangling from some kind of mechanism up over the top of them and one more lying on the ground. Everything was so old and rusted and there was a strange smell, almost like mildew that ran throughout. Leading from the ground level, there was also stairs up to metal platforms that wrapped around the room and some offices placed around the second level of it. Like lookout towers for the bosses to make sure their men were working.

Kabuto flashed his light at the big metal bowl lying on the ground. "Uh alright. We can get the shot of you explaining the Horo Mui case right over there… aaaand uh… I'd like to get a shot up on the second level but I uh… I don't think those platforms are any good… They're so rusted I doubt they'd hold anything… Ah, whatever. We can do without." He said as they all nodded.

Tayuya and Jirobo lagged behind as Kabuto and Ino got into place. "Hey, fatty." She whispered to the big man. "Dude this place is fucking creepy."

"Yeah I know." He whispered back. "It feels so… so strange being in here."

She nodded her head almost as though she were agreeing. Of course, she couldn't pass up an opportunity like that. "… That's because you're fat… and its hot in here."

"Hey! Fuck you!" he shouted quickly.

"Fuck you TOO! You fucking slob!" She argued back.

"Guys!" Kabuto yelled quickly silencing them. "Would you both stop acting like fucking children already!?" With a sigh of frustration, he rubbed his forehead to wipe the sweat away. It was very hot in here. "ugh. Jirobo go get the other mic please." He told him.

"w-… what?" he asked, not liking the idea of leaving the group.

Kabuto looked back into the lens to make sure Ino was positioned properly. "The other mic. We're in a bigger room so the sound is gonna echo. We need the other one, it'll drain it out." Before the big man could protest, he was already giving orders to the others. "Tayuya make sure the light catches some of the boiling pot as well. We need it to stand out."

Seeing he was going to be doing this alone, he grabbed Kabuto's flashlight that he set down and turned to leave. At least he gets to leave this room for a few minutes.

* * *

Walking back through the corridors leading to their equipment, Jirobo flashed his light around looking at all of the ripped and torn posters of hardworking men placed up to likely encourage and inspire the workers. They were so outdated that they looked rather creepy. Being as big as he is, he doesn't typically scare easily. Especially considering he usually follows Kabuto into places like this on the regular. This one however just felt… off in a way. There was a certain feeling to it that he didn't particularly enjoy.

As he walked, he waved the flashlight back and forth, making sure there was nothing in his way that he could potentially trip on. He was feeling very uncomfortable, so to put up a false sense of bravado, he started whistling. No tune particular came to mind so he just whistled a few pitches trying to convince himself he wasn't scared. There were no windows anywhere in this hallway so it was very, very dark.

(Tap)

The hair on the back of his neck raised suddenly when he heard something from behind him. It sounded like a small yet ringing tap. Like someone other than himself took a step. Turning around, he flashed his light over there. There was a room he passed with the door slightly opened which he felt could have been where the sound originated.

"… Hello?" he called out cautiously. There was no reply. Waving the light back and forth a few more times, he turned back around and continued on. With each step he took himself, he felt as though he could hear that tap from behind him within the thud of his own steps. Slowing his pace ever so slightly, he was so sure he could hear it. He stopped again and turned around.

"Tayuya? Is that you?" he asked, hoping it was. There was again no reply and this hall is so long there was no way she could be doing it. The only room she would possibly be able to duck into was the one way back there, but those steps were far too close. His irrational mind couldn't process that information and it made him much more frightened. Shaking his head at his childishness, he continued on.

He felt like he was losing his mind. People are irrational to the unknown and when in this kind of darkness, everything is unknown. He continued on until he finally came upon the spot they left all the equipment. This little junction room was filled with electric lamps that lit it almost in its entirety so he shut the flashlight off.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he began rummaging through the many boxes they drug in here, looking for the right tool for the job. He knew what mic they needed, but he didn't know where they put it. Could they have left it in the van? It wasn't anywhere around here.

(Smack)

"Huh." He jumped slightly when he heard the noise. It sounded like a… broom stick slapping against the ground. What was that? It came from the hallway directly in front of him. Passed a certain point, there was nothing back pitch blackness again. This was the hall he just came down. The hall leading to the others. Maybe he sent Tayuya back for something.

"… Hello?" he asked again, still no reply. As he reached for the flashlight, he stopped to think… If it were Tayuya or one of the others… he'd be able to see the light. Surely they wouldn't be brave enough to walk through that kind of dark alone… right? His slightly shaking hand reached for the flashlight ever so slowly. He fumbled with the device until he finally found the button to turn it on. Pressing it, he beamed it down the hall. What he saw made his jaw drop almost immediately. The boom mic he was looking for was laying smack in the middle of the hallway. That was not there before. He stood to his feet, still aiming the light that way.

He didn't take any steps towards it. He was trying to process how in the hell it could have gotten there. It couldn't have been Tayuya or one of the others or else he would have hear them. He was waving the light back and forth on his way over here so if it were there he would have seen it. As he thought it over, his light began to flicker. Figuring the batteries were low, he hit it, cutting the light back on. Aiming it back down the hall, he kept it aimed at the boom mic as if it were some kind of anomaly itself. His light then flickered again, this time, it cut off and it did not cut back on.

"c-… come on you fuckin…" he said hitting it on his palm a few times. There was no way in hell he was walking back down that hall with no flashlight. Absolutely no way. He slapped it a few more times… nothing. A few more times… nothing. He went to tap it again but he stopped when he heard the tapping again.

(tap… tap… tap… tap…)

Now there was no mistaking it. Someone was walking towards him. He could hear it... Feel it. He scurried with his hand, trying to dig into his pocket and he pulled his phone out. He quickly tried to unlock it and pull his flashlight out, but…

(tap… tap… tap… tap… tap… … ...)

They stopped suddenly and it sounded like they were right next to where he saw the boom mic. Jirobo was starting to hyperventilate in fear. When the steps came to a halt, he tried to lower his breathing to hear what was going on. He couldn't take his eyes off that darkness for a second. There was a scraping sound as if someone picked it up off the ground. "… she's a filthy liar…" came the voice of a man he didn't know, in a very low whisper.

He was so afraid, but he was rooted to his spot. Almost as if he were completely paralyzed. "… w-wh—what?" he asked, out of pure fear of the moment. Everything went silent again and he stared into the darkness of the hallway. His breath was caught in his throat and there were literal tears falling from his eyes. Then in a moment he wasn't expecting, the boom mic came soaring out of the darkness.

"-… she LIIIIES!" the voice yelled. Jirobo ducked the projectile and turned on his heels. Dropping his phone, he ran as fast as he could, screaming for help the whole way out.

* * *

Driving down the road, Naruto pulled the cigarette from his mouth and blew a puff of smoke out. Through the darkness of the raining night, he had his bright lights on and his windshield wipers going full force. Checking his phone, there were no messages, no missed calls, no anything. Putting it down, he stepped on the breaks fairly quickly when he saw a white van whip onto the road in a clear panic. Looking after the vehicles taillights, he glanced over to see where it was coming from to see the old mill. "hn… amateur." He said as he continued on his way.

* * *

Ino, Kabuto, and Tayuya remained in the big room, all of them feeling the heat start to get to them, but they were having a conversation to pass the time until Jirobo got back. "-Yeah." Tayuya said, nodding at whatever question Ino was asking. "Yup, it was some fucking idiot who thought he could literally plagiarize an entire fucking movie just because it was international. Like, how fucking dumb can you be? I mean, he should have known they check every little corner of th-.."

(BOOM)

All three of them jumped at the sound. It was most definitely the sound of the door shutting. "-the hell?" Kabuto said as he used the flashlight on his phone to light his way over there. Leaning his body up against it, he began pushing, but it didn't budge, almost as if it were locked. "Jirobo! Hey!" he yelled figuring he was trying to play some kind of prank.

Tayuya rolled her eyes and tugged Ino along as she flashed her light in that direction. "What's fatass doing now?" she asked.

Kabuto ignored her and continued trying to force it open. "Jirobo!" He stopped and instead just began to bang on the door. "Jirobo!"

Tayuya rolled her eyes and handed Ino her flashlight. "Quit your playing you fat piece of shit! Open the goddamned door!" She yelled as she helped him bang on it.

"Huuuh, almost quit'n time"

Ino spun around at the sudden voice. Using the flashlight, she flashed it around, trying to see who it was who just said that. It was clear as day… Turning back around, Tayuya and Kabuto were still trying to call out to Jirobo on the other side.

(tap, tap, tap, tap)

Footsteps rang out through the hollow room and she gave chase. "… hello?" she called out, as she followed the sound of the walking. Flashing the light down towards the other end of the room, she saw him in a glimpse. He was wearing the workers uniform and a hard hat. In his hand a lunch box. His form disappeared behind a piece of machinery. Ino waited for him to pop out on the other side, but he did not.

She then heard what sounded like… laughter? Looking around to see where it was coming from, her eyes locked onto the second level. One of the lookout stations. There was a light on and she could hear whoever was in there. Without hesitation, she headed for the set of stairs leading up to it.

Tayuya growled in frustration and hit the door once again. "You fucking Jackass! This shit isn't funny!" She yelled as she pulled her phone out, ready to blow his phone up with aggressively typed words of pure hatred.

Kabuto was already calling him. "Hey, I'm really sorry about this In-…" he looked around and noticed she was gone. "Ino?" He asked, garnishing Tayuya's gaze as well.

"Where'd she go?" she asked. Their eyes then spotted the beam from her flashlight heading up the stairs. "Hey!" Tayuya called out. "What the hell are you doing!?"

Ino heard them, but she continued on her way regardless, never taking her eyes off the light from that office. She walked over and as she drew closer, through the window she could see him. A chubby old guy smoking a cigar. His attire consisting of suspenders and a white button down shirt. And his bow tie a ridiculous shade of bright red. He seemed to be talking to someone. Ino continued to stare at him as she walked. Before she got too close, she stopped before her foot fell through the hole in the metal grate below her.

When she looked back up, the light was off and the man was gone. Stepping over the hole carefully, she continued until she reached the door. Grabbing hold of the handle, she tried to pull it open as hard as she could, but it wouldn't even budge. "Egh…" she looked around for a second as if trying to find another way in. There was none she could see.

"Ino!" Kabuto yelled from down below as he flashed his light up to her. "What the hell are you doing? That thing could collapse!" he warned her.

She looked back at the door, flashing her light inside. Finally giving up on the matter, she turned to leave. "Yeah.. Yeah, I'm coming down." She informed them. Flashing her light down towards the hole in the grates, she gasped when she caught sight of the same worker, walking the other way below her. She kept the light on him and turned to follow him. "h-Hey." She called out to him, but he didn't even react. He just continued walking. As she watched him, she followed along behind before realizing that the office was in the way and the door was still shut. But when she looked up, it was wide open.

She was confused, but also intrigued, so she stepped in. With the flashlight in hand, she looked around the filthy looking room. There was nothing more than a desk, a chair, and a bookshelf directly on the other side, opposite the entrance. On the desk was a lamp which is where she assumed that light from earlier was from. Pulling on its metal string, it did nothing but make the clicking sound. She pulled her hands away and rubbed her fingers together. Everything was so dust covered and filthy. She shined her light around to see a picture of the fat man she saw on the desk. He was wearing the same exact attire.

"Ino! What are you doing!?" Kabuto yelled up to her.

She looked around a bit more before she made to leave the room. "I'm… I'm coming!" she called back down to him. As she said this however, her eyes landed on one more thing that drew her attention. It was just… so out of place to her. On the second to top shelf, about at her eye level were a number of things. First to the far left of the shelf was a set of books, nothing unusual there, but next there was some kind of old toy or action figure of some kind. To the far right were more books, next to that was one of those ship in a bottle things. But in the middle… Smack in the middle was a vanilla folder.

She walked over and picked it up and beneath it was an old ashtray. Looking back to the folder, she flipped through the pages. It was some kind of working report. She couldn't read the name of the worker it was written about, but she could definitely read the name of the boss who signed off on it. "… Yoshio Teshi…" she read out aloud.

Her heart stopped in her chest when the lamp light suddenly cut on. She froze completely when a hairy arm came into her view, a cigar wedged between his chubby fingers, the man tapped his cigar against the edge of the ashtray in front of her and blew the puff of smoke against the back of her head. The smoke wrapped around her head and assaulted her nose. She was paralyzed in fear, but she could see in the reflection of the glass bottle with the boat in it. The white shirt, suspenders, and the very bright red tie.

" … Well now… You get all prettied up just for me?"

"AAAAAARGH!" The most hell curdling high pitched scream she could ever muster escaped her mouth as she completely freaked out. She turned around with her eyes shut, not wanting to see what was there and she ran out. In her panic, she didn't fully see where she was going and her shin met the front of the wooden chair she was certain wasn't there before. She felt hands on her shoulders and she quickly dropped to the ground, still screaming bloody murder. She was swatting her hands in front of her trying to get whosever hands away from her. She was finally shaken to her senses when Tayuya calmed her down.

* * *

Kabuto heard the scream as well, but he and Tayuya were seconds away from prying the door open when they heard it. So, he sent Tayuya up to help her while he continued pushing this door. He had a pipe wedged within the side of the opening and he was putting every ounce of strength he could into forcing it to open. "Tayuya! What's going on!?" he yelled up to the two of them, still trying his hardest at his task. "Tayuya!"

As he gave it one more hard push, the pipe began to bend before it eventually broke. "Argh!" he yelled holding onto the top piece of it. He stepped away from the door, holding onto his hair in frustration. "FUCK!" he yelled as he spun around, flinging the metallic bar at the door. Only, it was now wide upon and the metal pipe flew through the hall, clanging down against the ground on the other side.

"h-hey… Hey, I got it open!" he yelled up to the two girls. He was about to head over to check on them, but he heard something from the hall. It sounded like… snickering? "Jirobo." He called out in a low whisper. Grabbing the flashlight, he pointed it down the hall. At the very end, he saw someone round the corner. "Hey! Jirobo what the fuck is wrong with you!?" he asked giving chase. When he made it to the end, he flashed the light down towards the next turn to see him rounding the corner again.

"Hey!" he yelled now nearly jogging towards the edge. "Quit fucking around!" he said, trying to catch up to him. Each time he rounded a corner, Jirobo seemed to be rounding the next. "You mother f-!" he said, now full on sprinting through the halls, determined to catch him. He skid to a halt when he made it to their little base camp conjunction. All the lights were still there and all the equipment seemed good, but there was no Jirobo.

He spun around, looking down every hallway, but the big man was nowhere to be seen. "Jirobo this shit's not funny! Quit fucking around already!" he yelled. Still nothing happened. Rolling his eyes at the man's idiocy, he pulled his phone out again. Pulling up his name, he began calling him. Holding the phone up to his ear, he waited for it to start ringing and boy did he hear it. He actually heard ringing, not only from his phone, but another. Looking around, a smirk came on onto his face when he realized he was in here somewhere. "Should've put your phone on si—lent…" he said looking at the flashing of Jirobo's phone camera on the ground in the hallway leading to their entrance.

He froze in his spot when he heard that same snickering sound behind him. Only, as close as they were, he realized it was sniffling, not snickering. It sounded like a man, but… it didn't sound like Jirobo. As slowly as he could, he turned around and his heart nearly jumped from his chest when he saw a man he did not know wearing a workers uniform with his hard hat on. He seemed injured and frightened. He was facing away from him so Kabuto slowly tried to step back and away. He was trying to get into a position to make a run for the exit.

(Sniffle… sniffle) "I want to go home… I have t- get home…"

He slowly turned towards Kabuto who froze in his spot once again. His eyes grew in shock and fear at the other side of the man's face. It was mangled and it drooped down as if it had been melted off.

"I HAVE TO GET HOME!" he yelled as he seemed to start charging towards Kabuto. The silver haired man wasted absolutely no time bucking it out of there. He ran down the hall just as his subordinate had. Absolutely no thought of who he is leaving behind. When he made it outside, he didn't even care to notice the van was gone. He made no attempt to shield himself from the rain as he made a B-line for his car and took off, not concerned with the fact that his headlights weren't on. And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

Tayuya had Ino's arm wrapped across her shoulders as the two girls slowly made their way down the stairs. "Kabuto!" She yelled. "Hey! Dipshit! We need your help!" They slowly made their way down the steps with the two of them flashing their lights around looking for the silver haired director. "Hey!"

"I don't see him anywhere." Ino said, cringing at the pain in her leg as they hopped along, trying not to overbear the smaller girl with her weight. Her eyes were darting around in fear, she just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

Tayuya grunted in frustration. "At least the fuckin' door is open." She said, breathing very hard at the effort needed to support Ino's weight. "Let's get the fuck outta here." She said hobbling towards the exit. As they hopped as fast as they could, they made it into the hallway and both screeched in fear when the door shut loudly behind them. "Argh! What the fuck!?" Tayuya yelled, clearly nearing tears.

"Just go!" Ino yelled, just as scared as her. They ran through the hall as fast as they could, neither of them even remembering the way they came, they were just hoping they were headed the right way. As they hopped, Ino's leg gave out and she fell to the ground. "Argh!"

She expected Tayuya to leave her, but to her surprise she scrambled back. "Holy fuck! Oh Fuck!" the girl said panicking as she helped Ino back up and they continued going. As she was picking Ino up, she could hear something of a moan from back where they came. "AH! Come on!" she yelled as they continued.

Ino didn't hear it, but still her fear was eating her alive. "Ah! Please!" She yelled as they went faster and faster. Finally, to their surprise, they made it back to the room with the equipment. Remembering the direction to their exit from there, they didn't stop, and they didn't look back. When they made it to the exit, they fell face first into the mud left by the tires of Kabuto and Jirobo when they sped away.

Tayuya looked around and noticed there was no one here. "What the fuck!?" she yelled, wiping her tears away. "hu-What the fuck dude!?"

"Leave…" A voice said from behind them. They turned back and looked into the building to see the fat man with the red bowtie that Ino saw, staring at them, a gun-shot wound from temple to temple and his eyes completely white. "LEAVE!"

"AARGH!" The two girls screamed out in fear as Tayuya grabbed Ino and they began hobbling down the road in search of anyone to help them in their time of need. After a good hour of hobbling as far away from the mill as they could, they eventually made it to a gas station that was of course out of service, but the garage door was open and there was even a phone they could use.

Tayuya was still stock white in shock and fear, but she was still screaming bloody murder for the two shit stick pussies who left them to die… in her own words. Ino on the other hand seemed much more controlled. "Wh-who the fuck do we call?" Tayuya asked, still not gaining her composure.

"You don't have anyone to call?" Ino asked.

She shook her head. "Fuck no dude… do you?" she asked in a pleading tone. "m-Maybe your dad or something?" she asked desperately.

Ino shook her head. "I… I can't call my dad…" she said thinking it over. She would be in so much trouble if they found out. "He wouldn't be here till morning anyways… Fuck." She said digging into her shoe. Unfolding the black card given to her by her father, she smoothened it out, trying to see the number.

"What's that?" Tayuya asked.

Ino began dialing. "It's someone that can help." She informed her as she punched the number in. "I didn't want to call him unless it was an emergency…"

"Dude, this _is_ a fucking emergency!" she yelled a bit too loudly. Ino looked at her strangely, wondering why she is so hysterical right now. "I'm- I'm sorry dude I'm jus-… FUCK!" She yelled as she wiped her eyes of the tears.

Ino pulled the girl into a hug as she rubbed her back. "Hey… hey, we're ok now." She said trying to calm her down. "We'll be ok… alright?... trust me, he can help…" Tayuya just wiped her eyes and nodded.

* * *

(A few hours later)

Umbrella in his right hand and a plastic bag in his other, Naruto hopped out his car and looked around the deserted road he had just been on a few hours ago. The rain had let up just a bit, but not nearly enough. It was a little more than a nuisance. He walked towards the garage he was told to go to and opened it up. Sitting on the couch was Ino and a shell shocked girl he didn't know.

Tayuya looked him up and down as if sizing him up. She then looked back to Ino. "Is this the guy?" Ino just nodded her head and Tayuya breathed a sigh of utter relief. "ugh! Thank-fucking-god!" she said as she stood up and walked towards him. "I'm Tayuya. And you would not fucking believe the shit that we went through tonight." She exclaimed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow but shook her hand nonetheless. "I couldn't imagine. Here." He said handing her the bag. "It's all I had. It'll have to do for now. Get dressed and knock when you're both ready." He informed her as she nodded to everything he said.

* * *

Naruto stood outside underneath his umbrella smoking a cigarette. He waited for a few minutes until finally he heard them knock. He opened the garage door completely to see Ino and Tayuya wearing his clothes. Ino, who was still sitting on the couch, in one of his white shirts and Tayuya in a black. They both also had a pair of his boxers on, but their shirts went down to mid-thigh so it wasn't like they were exposed. All of their wet clothes including their socks and shoes were in the trash bag he handed his clothes in.

Walking back out to his car, he cut it on and backed into the garage so they wouldn't have to walk through the rain barefooted. Not that Ino could walk anyways. As he got out the car, he noticed her leg. It was only then did he realize she had been sitting this entire time for a reason. Her entire shin was purple and it seemed a little swollen. He took the bag from Tayuya who Ino noticed was extremely quiet compared to how she usually is.

Popping the trunk open, he threw the bag in off to the side as he rummaged through some other stuff. Pulling out a little white box, he got out some kind of cream and some wrap. He then shut the trunk and headed back to the couch to help Ino. He kneeled down on the hard cement ground, sparing her only a glance.

Taking her by her injured ankle, he ignored her plea that she was fine and rested her foot on his thigh. Scooping a good amount of the white substance with just two of his fingers, he brought it to her injured leg and gently rubbed it in. His other hand wrapped around the back of her thigh to hold her shaking appendage steady. When he rubbed the cream on the entirety of her injury, he wrapped it up. He then stood to his feet and opened the door to the back seat for Tayuya.

"o-Oh. Uh, thanks." She said, rubbing her shoulders. In honesty, she was feeling self-conscious about her body at this moment. They're basically naked in front of this drop dead gorgeous mystery man and Ino's body looks miles better than her own. It was just an embarrassing situation. Naruto allowed her to get fully in before he shut the door.

He then walked back to Ino and she held her arm up, realizing he was going to help her to the car. She at first thought he was going to do basically what Tayuya did and support some of her weight as she hopped, but instead, he put one hand around her back and the other beneath her legs. He picked her up without so much as a change in his breathing. Never before had she felt so light.

Her arms found their way around his neck and she tucked her feet down while he walked, not wanting to hit anything on the way. When they got to the passenger seat, he leaned down slightly and Ino opened the door. When she got it fully open, he reached in and put her inside as gently as possible. She bid him a thank you and put her own seatbelt on. He shut her door and walked around to his own seat. He put the car in reverse and backed out of the garage.

Before he pulled off, he grabbed his pack of cigarettes and lit one in his mouth. Then, he grabbed his umbrella from the side of the door and stepped out to go turn the light off in the garage and shut the door. While they waited for him, the car was drenched in silence as they both watched him in wonder. But, of course, there was just something resting on the red heads mind and she could not hold her tongue. "… Dude, he is seriously fucking hot." Ino just smiled and shook her head.

* * *

The six hour ride was cut down to a short three as Naruto flew down the road while the two girls slept. They were exhausted from the night they had and Naruto understood. It was now four in the morning and he was nearly to Ino's house. He turned to her, preparing to wake her up, but she was already staring out the window. "… I don't want to go home…" she said out into thin air. Naruto gave her a curious look.

"Where would you like to go? Then?" he asked.

* * *

(Thirty minutes later)

Here they are, sitting at a both at some breakfast diner on the other side of town, closer where Tayuya lives apparently. Speaking of the redhead, the little spunky girl seemed to lose all traces of that previous shyness at their predicament as she explained to the blond man before them exactly what occurred throughout the course of their illegal documentation. Naruto just listened intently, giving his two cents when she allowed it.

"- then when we were running, I swear on every fucking thing someone was chasing us!" She said, looking at him with an intense look in her eyes. "… And I'm not fucking crazy!" she yelled fiercely, her actions as she said so not really backing her up.

Naruto chuckled softly. "Never said you were." He said as he glanced over to Ino who was again looking at him quite strangely. When he caught her she quickly looked elsewhere. "So, this uh… this Kabuto guy… he drive a white van? If so I think I saw him run out."

Tayuya snickered. "No! That was probably fatass." She said taking another bite of her stack of pancakes. "That spineless sack of shit was the first one out of there!" she proclaimed. "So uh… you're like a uh… like a real life ghost hunter right?" She asked, basing her question off the story Ino told to her while they waited for him to show up at the garage.

Naruto nodded. "Something like that yeah." He said with a nod.

"So, you do like—like possessions and shit right?"

He nodded again. "Exorcisms, but yes."

"Oh man, that shit is fucking insane. So, how many have you done?" she asked curiously.

He took another bite of his food and thought about it. "I'm actually not sure. I've sort of lost count."

"Lost count!?" She exclaimed in disbelief. "Dude, you're like… not even 30 and you've done so many you've lost count!?"

Naruto chuckled again, finding her brash nature somewhat entertaining. "I'm uh-, I'm actually 22." He informed her.

"22? Dude no fucking way! I'm 24! You're doing all this shit and you're only 22! God, what am I doing with my life?" she asked dramatically.

Naruto chuckled lightly again. "That's a good question. What are you doing with your life?"

"Me? Oh, I'm trying to become a professional cosmetologist." She said nodding her head. "I'm a big fan of prosthetic make up for like… monster movies and shit like that." She said as he nodded. "But uh, I can also do like girly shit too like uh, I did Ino's make up earlier."

Naruto nodded as a way to show some level of interest in her words. "Nice." He said as he glanced over to the blonde girl who nodded as well with a mouth full of food. "Seems cool."

"Thanks!" she said with a lighter, much more girly tone that Ino had never heard from the girl in their short time knowing each other. "I mean, shit it's clearly nothing compared to what you do. That shit's just fucking awesome." She said.

Naruto smiled and looked down to his plate. "Yeah, one would think." He said beneath his breath. Tayuya didn't hear it, but with how intensely she was watching him, Ino sure did. What did he mean by that?

A few minutes later, they had all finished their meals, which meant it was time to go. Ino expressed the fact the she really didn't want to go home still, especially not if she would have to explain why she is getting dropped off by Naruto instead of Kabuto or why her leg is bruised. Luckily her new friend had her back. Tayuya said she could just stay over at her apartment for the day and she could take her home later at which point they'd likely have a story. So, Naruto dropped them off with the instruction to simply keep the clothes or throw them out if they'd like. He carried Ino up to Tayuya's apartment and left the girls be.

For the two of them, every light in her house remained on at all times. Every tv was on full blast and they curled up on the couch together, watching whatever came on to get their minds off of the horrific night they had. It was a new friendship that grew in a matter of life and death. A friendship that was sure to last a lifetime.


	9. More Than an Exorcist

**Please Believe Me**  
Chapter 9

* * *

(One month later)

Dressed in a very classy black tuxedo and his hair slicked back out of his face, Naruto stood in the corner of this snazzy looking room filled to the brim in blinding gold and frosted white decoration. Everyone around him looking equally as extravagant and even more so. The women in beautifully expensive looking gowns and the men in suits somehow more expensive than his own with jewelry unnecessarily flashy. This ball was for only the rich and everyone here was determined to prove they had a right to be here. He's been here for about five minutes already and he wants to go.

"Ah, here he is. Naruto." Came the voice of Sasuke who flagged him down. He was walking through the crowd, talking to a man with brown hair and intense black eyes. Naruto walked towards the two with his hands in his pockets. "Naruto, this is Yamato. The Section Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Yamato, this is my friend Naruto Uzumaki. I promised to introduce you two and I have. Now, if you'd excuse me." He said as he walked away.

The brown haired man nodded and stuck his hand out. "A pleasure to finally meet you." He said with a nod. Naruto took the gesture with a nod of his own. "I've uh.. I've spoken with Sasuke on many occasions about bringing you onto the team. We could more than definitely use a man with your knowledge regarding the things you do."

Naruto nodded. "And do you know what it is I do?" he asked curiously.

"If I'm not mistaken, a wide variety of tactics regarding demonology and the likes." Naruto chuckled lightly. "The actions you choose to perform outside of work are really of no concern to me. I am simply interested in your knowledge pertaining to the extensive cults and religious rituals."

Naruto nodded. "Right, well I think what you could really use is a man with a much more broad range of knowledge."

"We've got one of those." He quickly responded. "Dr. Muku Raio. Brilliant young man whom I believe graduated top of his class at Kumo's peak University same as yourself. A year or two after you graduated."

Naruto nodded. "Then it seems you're pretty much set then."

Yamato was still persistent. "Again, he lacks the knowledge you have regarding the various cult and religious rituals that can be vital in solving these cases."

"How often do they accumulate?"

"Too often for comfort." He replied. "I am aware of your status as an exorcist and though I don't know if I fully agree with or understand the practice, as I said it should not affect your ability to effectively contribute to the team… It's really good money."

Naruto smirked and scratched his cheek. "Uh yeah… well salary isn't the issue. In honesty it's the responsibility aspect of the entire process of working there. I prefer to move around as I please. Paperwork is also a bit of a problem as well. In other words, I very much appreciate the offer. I've declined them when they've come through Sasuke on multiple occasions. I have no problem helping out when you ask, but as far as having a solid job it's a no."

"Alright, well in the hopes of convincing you myself, I figured I'd give it another shot." He said with a nod. "If you ever change your mind, there will always be a spot for you." He stuck his hand out for a final handshake. "If I may, I would like to have access to your number so that I can further inform you of cases that could use your assistance." Naruto nodded and took a sip of the glass of wine he stole off a passing server while he was talking. "Then I'll retrieve it from Sasuke at some point. Thank you again Mr. Uzumaki, and enjoy the rest of your evening." With that said, he turned and made his way through the crowd.

With a sigh, Naruto nodded at a few people who glanced his way. He was starting to feel a bit clammy in this atmosphere, so he made his way up to the second floor of this prestigious venue. As he walked, he tugged at his collar. When he made it to the top there was a set of double doors at the end of the way that lead outside onto the balcony. There were people coming and going, but there weren't too many people out there.

He made it down the hall, sparring just a few of the passing ladies a kind smile before he continued on. He stepped outside and was hit with the cool early December air. It was cold, but not uncomfortably so. As he stepped up to the edge of the stone balconies railing, he dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes.

"So how'd it go?" Sasuke asked as he came walking up with his hands in his pockets.

Naruto plucked his cigarette out with his lips and held the box out for Sasuke to take one which he did. "Guess we're partners."

"Really?"

"No." Naruto said quickly receiving an irritated glance from the dark haired man. "I came. I talked to him and I denied just as always." He said with a shrug as he lit his smoke. "That was the favor."

Sasuke lit his as well. "So where are you off to?" he asked curiously.

Naruto sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure yet. Bug's been busy looking into the few cases here in Iwa. I might have a case, might not. If not, I'll probably head home."

"Deidara must be sick of you." Sasuke said with a shake of his head.

Naruto shrugged. "I pay him." They both nodded and looked out towards the party goers down below. All snobs talking with those smug looks of dominance on their faces. "So… The girl you came with… You hiding her?"

Sasuke glanced over to him out the side of his eyes. "Not at all. She doesn't like the cold wea-.."

"Sasuke! There you are!" Came the voice of Sakura as he cringed at being found out. Naruto smirked lightly and turned towards her. She was wearing a very extravagant dark green dress that seemed to fit her nicely and her hair was done up into a politely messy swirling bun on the top of her head. "Geez, I head to the bathroom for a second and you run off… Oh, hey! It's you!" she said recognizing the blond standing next to him. "Naruto right?"

He nodded at her and stuck his hand out the closer she got. "That's right. And you are Sakura if I'm not mistaken." She nodded her head with a smile and shook his hand. "Well, Sasuke here talks a lot about you." He said, throwing a mocking grin towards his cold friend.

"Oh does he?" She quipped happily. "Hah, that's nice. All good things I hope." She said as Sasuke wrapped an arm across the top of her shoulders.

"Great things. All just… great things." His tone sounded normal enough, but Sasuke could feel the mocking undertone beneath it.

He just shook his head at the idiotic smirk on the blond's face. "Of course all great things." He said as he flicked his cigarette to the ground, stomping it out with his shiny black shoes.

Sakura smiled and pecked his cheek. "You should have told me your friend was here. Especially him." She said as she looked back his way. "I'm sorry, I never did thank you for that whole cabin thing." She said.

"Oh no worries. It's sort of what I do." He said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah! Sasuke was actually telling me you were going to be working with the team." She said. Naruto cocked his head and looked up to the black haired guy.

"Actually, I said he was considering it." Sasuke corrected.

Sakura seemed confused. "What's there to consider? I mean, that's like a perfect job. Who could turn down a job opportunity like that? I mean, that's a lot of money."

Sasuke scoffed. "Believe me, it's not as much as you'd think. It'd be more or less a hobby." He said as he shook his head. "Uh, so you're heading out now right?"

"You're leaving already?" Sakura asked. "This party's amazing."

Naruto shrugged and looked down to his phone. "Yeah, it's pretty nice." He said as he flicked his cigarette away. "Not my taste though. I'll uh.. I'll see you guys later." He said as he shook both of their hands. "Enjoy your night."

* * *

Making his way to his car, he popped the trunk and removed his jacket. He tossed it into the trunk along with his bowtie, leaving him in his black slacks, black dress shoes and his white long sleeved dress shirt. He shut the trunk and walked around to the backseat door. Knocking on the window, he peered inside to see Ghost pop up from his seat and immediately start barking. With a small smirk, he opened the driver side door and got in.

Immediately a volley of licks and sniffles met the side of his face. "Heh-hey boy. Down." He said pushing his head away with a chuckle. "Wasn't too long." He cut the car on and kept it in park as he pulled his phone up. Dialing a number, he waited for a few moments.

'Naruto. Finally done with that party nonsense?' the voice of Shino came, sounding out through the cars Bluetooth.

"Yes I am."

'Good. Why? Because I've got a bit of a busy night for you. A few counties over a small frat house was denied a full house cleansing from the church as the Vatican deemed it too close to a hoax. From the information they have presented, I'd be inclined to agree.'

"Send that address, I'll check it out when I can. What else?"

'If you are willing to get your hands dirty, there is a group of cannibals in the next town over who have created multiple websites in which they broadcast their killings. The FBI has yet to find them, but I believe I can hack into the IP and pinpoint the location. I'd likely have to bypass their torrent, but seeing how easily I was able to get an accurate ping on the general web strength it shouldn't be too hard. They're likely new to the dark web.'

"How many?"

'From previous showings, there are three of them. Two who are on screen, and one who operates the freelance camera. This information is inaccurate however as there could be more.'

"Are they armed?"

'Yes. The room they conduct their experiments in is filled with firearms.'

"Put it on the list. What else?"

'There is a possible possession case in a children's hospital for the mentally ill a few miles north. There is nothing confirmed, but the claims have spread into a few dark websites with fairly convincing footage.'

"It's on the list. Anything else?"

'Yes, there is a-… actually, you may want to prioritize the cannibal case. There was a recent missing person's report around the county near their area. A twelve year old girl by the name of Fu. She was taken last week and on their latest website they describes a showing tonight. They commonly butcher the victims alive so if you make it, you may be able to intervene. The show starts in two hours.'

"I'll head that way. Let me know when you pinpoint the location. Send me the directions to the town." With that said, he hung up and drove off in some random direction.

* * *

"No way." Ino said with finality as she used the wet rag in her hand to wipe the counter of the diner clean.

The redhead on the opposite side of her with a plate of half eaten food and a coffee didn't seem too pleased with her denial. "Ugh, come on Ino! Don't be such a pussy." She said with an exasperated tone. "Dude, its for like a few hours at best. I'm being roped into it with my sister and her asshole boyfriend. I just don't want to be there alone."

Ino sighed and looked around, checking on the few customers they had remaining. The late hours bringing in only the Friday night bar goers. "Tayuya… I really don't want to do that. I mean, I'm afraid of the woods already. I told you about that whole cabin incident."

"I know, but come fucking on. What are the chances of that happening again?" She asked with a condescending tone. "It's just gonna be a few hours. Stop being so paranoid. Besides, her boyfriend is like this fucking… police force trainee or something."

Ino chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Ohoh, I'm completely convinced." She said sarcastically.

Tayuya caught the tone and chuckled as well. "Alright he's sort of a pussy, but I know he owns guns. He goes hunting with his friends and shit all the time."

"Ok but… I just don't know…"

"Ugh, come on. Dude, look if something goes wrong just look on the bright side! We could possibly see that sexy ass badass piece of fucking golden Jesus again. I mean, you do still have his number right?"

Ino just continued cleaning. "y-Yeah, but. That's only for emergencies only." She said, not liking the fact that she wanted to exploit its use just for something stupid.

"Duh dummy. I'm saying it's a win-win. We go, nothing happens, fantastic. If something does happen, we have his number, we call him and he rides in on his fucking white horse and saves us again. I bring my make-up kit with me, make sure I look drop dead fucking gorgeous and BOOM, we're married in two years with a billion kids, end of story." She said with a joking tone.

Ino just smiled and shook her head. "I don't think he has a white horse."

Tayuya chuckled. "Well that's what he was riding when he saved us last time… well, that's how I remember it." Ino giggled. "But I'm serious. Dude, we should be fine. I mean, it's just a party. And it's not even a party. It's like literally my sister, her boyfriend and I think another couple. It's just a get together… with a bonfire…"

"Uh, yeah. In woods that we've never been to. And I don't know those people." Ino argued as she refilled the coffee maker behind her. "I mean, it's just… it sounds dangerous."

Tayuya rolled her eyes. "It's not dude. They go there all the time. There are no crazy ass cults around lurking in the woods. If there were they would have shown themselves already… I mean, there would've been a missing person's report or some shit."

Ino still wasn't convinced. "I don't… I don't know. Let me think it over tonight."

"It would mean a lot to meee." The red head said in a begging tone.

Ino chuckled and shook her head. "Let me talk to my parents about it."

"Oh god. You're twenty-one. Not nine." She said with an exasperated tone. The look Ino gave her told her she was ruining her chances. "Ugh. Ok-ok. I'm sorry. Look, just think it over. Hopefully before tomorrow afternoon… Because that's when we're leaving."

"Ok yuya, I'll think it over." She said as she grabbed her note pad and headed around to help the customers who just came in.

"By think it over, you mean of course you'll come?" She shouted out to her as she grabbed her stuff off the counter.

"No, I mean I'll think it over." She said back to her.

Tayuya headed for the door with a smile on her face. "Let me know what you're gonna wear!?" she shouted as she left. Ino chuckled and went on about her work. After she took the latest customers order, she was left with virtually nothing to do as she waited on their food to be prepared so she just continued to wipe at the counter just to look busy.

The past month had been a lot of fun for her. Tayuya being the main influence in that department. Apparently surviving a life and death situation together can really strengthen a friendship. Of course they had just met so it did a great job at creating one first. Their spontaneous bonding throughout the month is what strengthened it. Apparently, Tayuya has a pretty blatant fear of being alone. She enjoys being in someone's company pretty much at all times.

It used to be occupied by Jirobo and Kabuto, but of course them leaving her for dead drove a nail through the coffin for her. She quit Kabuto's little fan website which they were pretty sure he shut down the day after the mill incident and she had one last verbal spout with Jirobo. That spout being a partial verbal asskicking rant about his weight. In truth, she never had an actual female friend other than her sister, so Ino became her best.

For Ino it was a great thing as well. She couldn't get a hold of Sakura who was apparently spending a monumental amount of time with her new boyfriend, and Tenten was always busy when she called. As for Kiba, he was supposedly visiting his sister in Kumo which was weird because she was fairly sure she saw him drive by on her way to work. All of her old friends were caught up in their own lives, so meeting Tayuya, as vulgar as she is, was like a blessing in disguise.

They've done an incredible amount of things in the span of a month. The first thing being breakfast with Ino's parents when Tayuya dropped her off after that dreadful night of horror. They sold a ridiculous story about Ino coming ill prepared for the scene they were performing and slipping, ultimately bruising her shin on a bar. Then, they oddly enough went on a double date with these guys Tayuya knew. Well, she knew one of them, Ino came along as a wing-man… wing-woman… They ultimately snuck out the bathroom window so it was definitely a funny tale.

It was a pretty eventful month of undeniable friendship to say the least. So it wasn't necessarily out of the ordinary for Tayuya to be asking something like this. It was in a way the usual crazy adventure. One that Ino really had a bad feeling about in all honesty.

* * *

Naruto sat in his car, his mouth full of the last bite of the burger he was just eating. A box of fries was resting in the second cup holder to his right. Leaning his face away from the wet snout of his pooch who stuck his nose up front, he chuckled. "You finished already boy?" He picked the box of fries up and turned in his seat. "Here. That's all I've got." He dumped the remaining few into the bowl in the backseat. Ghost wasted no time in devouring them without hesitation.

He turned back in his seat and looked out of his window to his left. Across the street of this suburban neighborhood was a seemingly normal looking one story house. A blue truck parked in the driveway and all the lights off. Looking around some more, his eyes wandered around the night drenched neighborhood. He spotted a family a few houses down getting out of their mini-van laughing and chatting as they carried the left overs of their meals into their humble home. All unaware of the sadistic monsters just a few houses down. It was disturbing in itself.

With a sigh, he checked the time on his radio. It was 10:54 which meant the show stared in six minutes. Cracking his neck a few times, he opened his door and hopped out. Rounding the car, he popped the trunk and removed his white button down shirt, leaving him in his white muscle shirt. He dug through the trunk a bit until he found a long sleeved white shirt to go over. He then found a pair of black cargo pants. Shamelessly, he removed his slacks, leaving him in just his boxers. He put the pants on before grabbing a pair of black boots as well. When he was fully dressed, he pushed the duffel bags of clothes out of the way to reveal a handle beneath it all. Grabbing it, he pulled it up, exposing a fairly good sized arsenal of weaponry ranging from assault rifles and pistols to shotguns and multiple bladed weapons.

He grabbed a chrome plated pistol and two of the various ammunition clips. Popping one in, he cocked the gun back, putting one in the chamber. Digging into his supplies some more, he grabbed a silencer and screwed it on. With that done, he looked around for anything else he could need. There was a slot off to the side of the case of ammunition containing what looked like wallets. Grabbing one, he flipped it open to show a fake ID for the FBI with his face on it. Shutting it, he shoved it into his back pocket. With a final sigh, he grabbed a black turtle neck jacket from off to the side as well and put it on. He left it unzipped and shoved the gun into the strap inside.

He shut the trunk and began walking across the street. He could hear the muffled yelp of Ghost, asking if he could come. "No." Naruto said as he turned around, speaking as if he could hear him. "Not this time buddy." He continued along the street casually, as if he were completely unafraid of the imminent threat. When he made it to the other sidewalk, the door to the next house over opened up and a pretty little girl with straight brown hair came walking out with the keys in her hand. He stopped on the sidewalk and watched her for a moment.

She glanced his way, but continued along to the car. Opening the car door, she scrambled inside as if she were looking for something, when she found it, she got back out and locked the door. She turned to Naruto again with a small smile. Naruto smiled back and waved as she waved at him. 'Mei. Hurry up dear.' He could hear her mother calling for her. She jogged back towards their front door and went inside.

Naruto lingered in his spot for a moment. With a final sigh he continued towards the door. Stepping up to the porch, he looked around the neighborhood once more before ringing the doorbell. It was so peaceful around here. He waited for a few seconds before he received no response so he rang again. Waiting for a few more seconds, still no answer. So, he rang again.

When he thought he received no answer again, he went to reach for it again, but he could hear the various locks and mechanisms inside being configured. Finally, the door opened up slightly, being caught by the golden chain lock. A bald man with intense black eyes peaked out. "… What do ya want?" he asked in a very gruff almost country accent.

Naruto examined him for a moment before he replied. "… Good evening sir. My name is Horo Rayu. I'm with the FBI. We are conducting an investigation on a missing person's report of a girl who lives a few towns over. We're basically going house to house checking things out and the likes."

The man glanced back into the house for a moment. "What for?" he asked, apparently not being convinced.

"As I said before it's uh—it's standard procedure. I just need to come have a quick look around is all." He said with a shrug.

The man still didn't seem too convinced. He just looked Naruto up and down as if judging him or his word. "… You got a badge?" he asked. Naruto reached into his back pocket and pulled the wallet out. Flipping it open, he handed the whole wallet over to him. As he read that, Naruto reached into his jacket pocket where his gun was hidden and he could see the guys eyes shift towards his hand. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out and the guy looked back to him with a small clearly forced smile before he continued to look at the wallet. Naruto popped one in his mouth and lit it aflame. "Alright then." He said with a nod as he handed his wallet back. "Give me a second."

Naruto nodded and the guy shut the door. There was silence for a moment or two. Almost too long as if he were stowing away the weapon he was planning on using or more probably grabbing one. Naruto shoved the wallet back into his back pocket and held onto the cigarettes. Finally he heard the chain being removed. Just as the door was being opened, he was shoving the cigarettes back into his jacket pocket which the guy looked at. He smiled and nodded for the very last time.

Making the switch, Naruto pulled the suppressed gun out and shoved it into his exposed gut, shooting him three times in the stomach, muffling any scream he was going to muster. Quickly, he grabbed ahold of the front of his shirt before he fell. The look in the guy's eyes was a mix of anger and regret. Naruto simply entered the house, carrying the guy towards the living room and setting him on the couch. With him stowed away, he looked around for what he was looking for. The corridor to the basement was directly in front of the front door. He walked back towards the still opened entrance. Reaching around, he pressed the doorbell three more times. He shut the door and locked it up with the four locks it had on it.

He waited for a few more moments, still nothing was happening. With a sigh, he beat on the door as if he were knocking from the outside. He could hear the door at the bottom of the corridor leading to the basement open.

"Itsuo!" Another voice yelled. "Get the damn door!" There was very loud rock music playing, likely muffling that undertone of the girl screaming. Naruto knocked again. "Itsu-! Goddamn it!" Naruto stepped up next to the corridor as he heard the footsteps storming up the steps. When the guy made it to the top of the stairs, he looked around until he spotted the head of his friend sitting in the seat in the living room. Naruto examined him. He was in a full body plastic suit with what looked like a gas mask in his hand, likely used to cover his face. "Hey! Jackass, I thought I told you to get the do-.."

Naruto cocked his gun. "Make a noise and I'll kill you." He informed him. Slowly, the man's hands began to raise. "Turn around." He told him. The guy did as he was told and turned towards him. He was nearly in tears already.

His dark brown eyes looked into the barrel of the gun and back to Naruto. "I'm… I'm sorry. p-Please. Don't do this." He pleaded nearly in desperation. "Please, I'm not even wi-.."

"Shut up." Naruto said coldly as he removed his cigarette and flicked the ashes on the floor. He slowly took two steps back so that he was out of the view anyone coming up the stairs. "… Call your friend up. Act natural." He said threateningly.

The guy looked back to the corridor. "t-There are just two of us."

Naruto cocked his head with an incredulous look. He grabbed the gun in two hands, signifying he was making his aim straighter. "If I go down there and find someone else, I will kill you." He said as the guy began to plead.

"No-no-no-no! Ok! Ok.." he said, sticking his hands out trying to beg for his life. "t-… Takeshi!... Takeshi!" he shouted out. The basement door opened.

"What is it!?" A much deeper voice asked.

"It-… j-Just come up here!" He yelled. There was a pause before the door to the basement shut. There was no sound to be heard. Then, it opened again and footsteps could be heard climbing the steps very slowly. Naruto watched as the nozzle of a rifle came into view first. Naruto just glanced down to it.

"… Gira… where are you?" the man asked, speaking to the guy who called him up.

Naruto straightened his aim at the other guy who was just out of eyesight for the man in the corridor. He eyed Naruto's gun that was aiming directly at his forehead. "i-I'm here… in the living room." He replied, having no choice in the matter. With that being enough confirmation, the man in the corridor stepped up. Immediately, Naruto dropped his aim and shot Gira in the knee.

Before the other could turn around, he kicked the back of his leg out, forcing him to the ground. He quickly kicked the nozzle of the gun away before it could be aimed at him, and he shot the guy in his hands, making him drop it before he could shoot. The screaming of these two monsters drowned out the silence. Naruto bent down and grabbed his riffle. Throwing it behind him into the dining room, he shot Gira in his other knee as he tried to scramble away.

Naruto kicked Takeshi over so he was laying on his back. He examined him. Short cropped black hair, pitch black eyes and some kind of scar running through his eyebrow. "Cannibals huh?" he asked casually as he removed the cigarette from his mouth, blowing a puff of smoke out. "That's about as disgusting as it gets."

"Ergh… Who the hell are you?" Takeshi asked in a low growl, holding his bleeding hand against his chest.

Naruto stepped to the side of him casually and squatted down with the nozzle of the silencer against his gut. "I am… well, I guess it really shouldn't matter to you." He then removed his nearly finished cigarette once more, blowing the smoke right down into the guys face before taking the rest of it and pushing it into the hole in his hand.

The guy grimaced painfully but smirked regardless. "Ohoh, it matters… it definitely matters you motherfff... fucking... You came for the girl… Well, I'll get her eventually. More importantly, I'll get you!"

Naruto whistled as if he were impressed by his proclamation. "Gonna be hard to do from the dirt." He cocked hiss gun and placed the barrel of the silencer against his forehead, a hollow splat sound signifying the end of his life.

He then glanced up to see that Gira was gone. He must have crawled away during the altercation. There was a pretty heavy trail of blood that would lead Naruto right to him. As casually as ever, he stood up and began walking that way, cutting the lights on as he went along. He wasn't in the living room, so he continued on. Kicking the door to the kitchen open, he was surprised to see him on his stomach, reaching for the handle of the back door. Naruto just walked towards him slowly. Before he passed the fridge he opened it up and grabbed the case of beers inside.

As he opened it, he smelled it for no real reason and took a drink. As he was drinking, he heard the sound of a gun cocking that wasn't his. He turned towards Gira to see a black pistol in his hand. Shakily it was aimed at Naruto's chest. Naruto chuckled and shook his head. Then in a quickly game of quick draw, he pulled his gun up. A loud gunshot resounded and Gira's head snapped back, a bullet between his eyes.

Naruto sighed and looked down at his shirt. There was a hole through his long sleeved white shirt right in his gut. Poking his fingers into it, he slowly and painfully pulled out the little copper bullet. "... rgh.." he grunted as he looked at it. Shaking his head, he shoved it in his pocket, grabbed the case of beers and headed towards the basement.

As he entered, that strong smell of death hit him like a brick wall. It smelled like a slaughter house that had never been cleaned before. Couple that with the overbearingly loud rock music and it made for a very unsavory experience. He looked around and spotted the green haired girl who was squirming and trying to scream through the gag in her mouth. She was completely naked and hysterically crying. A few feet in front of her, their apparent broadcasting equipment including a laptop set up, multiple monitors, and a few cameras. Naruto shot the only camera facing the girl on the table.

With that done he found the source of the overbearing music and shut it off. Looking around some more, he found a green blanket. Finally, he walked towards the girl and began to unstrap her from the metal table she was lying on. As soon as she was freed, she bombarded him with the tightest hug she could muster and multiple shouts of appreciation. Naruto awkwardly pat her back waiting for her to release him as he gave her hollow words of encouragement.

"It's ok. You're fine now." She wasn't even concerned with her indecent nature as she refused to release her grip on him. He sighed and wrapped the blanket around her form. Finally, he wiggled his way from her grip allowing her to fully cover herself. "Let's get you out of here." He said as he led her up the stairs and out the house.

* * *

He sat in his car with the green haired young lady sitting in the passenger seat, watching as he filled out something on a piece of paper. The dog in the backseat vehemently trying to lick her tears away. She couldn't even form words as she continued to ball her eyes out. She was minutes away from death back there and she knew it. Hell, she was still in shock. This strange man just saved her life. When he finished whatever he was doing he drove off, not speaking a single word to her as he drove down the road.

A few minutes later, they were at the front of a police department. "Here." He said as he handed her the paper he was writing. "That's the address of the house you were being kept at. The basement is where they can find all the evidence. You don't know who saved you. It was too dark."

She was confused, but she got the gist of what he was telling her to do. Go in there, tell them what happened, don't describe him. "o-…Ok." She said between sniffles. "Thank you!... Thank you so much!" she said desperately as she reached over to give him one last hug. Naruto didn't accept it, but he didn't lean away either. Finally, she got out the car and shut the door. With a sigh, he took off down the road.

Dialing a number, Shino picked up on the other end. "Cannibals dealt with."

'Great. Is a cleanup necessary?'

"Nope. Cops should have it."

'Ok. Next up, I'd say the children's hospital.'

"Send the address." He said as he hung up and continued on.

* * *

Waking up to the Saturday sunlight, Ino stretched away her exhaustion with a yawn. As she rubbed her eyes she looked around her room, too exhausted to actually sit up or even move. She had a long night at work last night and she didn't get off until one in the morning. She had a list of things to do today though. Well, nothing necessarily mandatory, but still things she had planned. First things first, grocery shopping with her mom. Rolling over, she looked at the clock. It was already ten… TEN!?

She rolled out of bed, suddenly feeling so much more awake. She charged out of her room, the distinct smell of her mother's breakfast hitting her immediately. Her legs carried her down the stairs and into the dining room. "Mom?" She asked as she watched her setting the breakfast she made down on the table. "I told you to wake me so I could go with you."

Kiori waved her off and continued setting the table. "Ah, Ino dear it's no problem. You looked so tired I just wanted you to sleep in for once." She said as she headed back to the kitchen.

Ino followed her, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Mom, you should've woken me." She said as she began to help her. "I wanted to go with you."

"Well, how bout next time?" She asked grasping her shoulder gently as she giggled lightly. "It's so funny, you used to whine to go when you were little too."

Ino chuckled lightly as well. "Well, that's because I wanted something." Kiori laughed as the two of them walked the last of the food to the table. Eventually Inoichi made his way down stairs, fresh out of the shower. Their morning conversation mainly centered around their individual current events taking place within their places of work. Funny tales were told as well as juicy stories until finally they were thrusted into silence from a sudden lack of topics. And it was sadly halfway through the meal.

Ino found this moment a perfect time to ask the question she had been thinking of. But, before she did, her mother spoke up. "So, did you hear how upset our little angel was about not being able to go with me to the store hun?"

Inoichi gave her an amused look. "I didn't actually. But that sounds about as adorable as it was years ago." He said making Ino roll her eyes.

"She was sooo upset. Oh, she hasn't changed a bit." Kiori said, cooing over a matter Ino found to be not too interesting.

"Well, I'm a grown woman now… so there's that." She argued mockingly.

Inoichi just chuckled and shook his head. "Ohoh, I don't know. If you tally it up you're just the same. Still upset when you can't go somewhere, just as adorable, and still living at home. Only thing different is you got a bit taller." He and Kiori laughed as Ino attempted to chuckle along. In truth that was the most degrading thing he could have said.

Too degrading for her liking. "… Well actually. Uhm… I was going to go out with my friend Tayuya later on to a bit of a party… w-well it's not actually a party… It's uh… it's a bonfire in the woods… with her sister… and some of her friends…" Their chuckling slowly came to a halt.

Inoichi just glanced her way before looking back towards Kiori. Then, he began to shake his head. "… uhm… well, no…" he said, cutting into the silence.

Ino gave him a confused look. "Excuse me?"

Inoichi scratched his chin in thought. "I said no… You're not going to some party in the woods."

"Uh, yes—I am." She argued.

Kiori jumped in. "I don't want you going to that Ino."

She picked at her food. "Well, I am going… soo…"

Inoichi chuckled lightly through his mouth full of food. "Hmhm… Yeah no Ino. That's not how it works."

"That is actually how it works." She argued immediately.

"Nope. Not when you live here." An intense stare down between father and daughter ensued and Kiori jumped in to escalate it.

"Ino, your father says no. So, no. You're not going, we can—do something here or maybe go see a movie."

She shook her head. "No. Mom… no. I'm—I'm going out with my friends…" She tried to go back to her food, hoping they understood she was serious. She could almost physically feel her father's gaze on the side of her face.

Inoichi was growing increasingly more frustrated. "… You…" he stopped there, as if he couldn't even find the words to adequately deny her claim again. "… Ino you don't even know wha-… urgh…" he growled in frustration. "The woods? After the last thing that happened to you, you want to go back into the woods… with a bunch of people you don't even know…" his tone was mockingly condescending as if he were calling her stupid.

"I do know them." She argued back immediately, too quickly for even herself. "Well… I know Tayuya…"

Inoichi just shook his head. "Yeah, that doesn't help your case. I don't know who Tayuya knows, but I'm sure it's no one good."

"You met her once. That doesn't mean you know her."

"I know her enough to say that." Inoichi argued back.

Ino just shook her head and placed a hand on her forehead. "No, no you don't. Ok? She's—there's a lot more to her than that."

"Well great." Kiori said. "That does not change the fact that you're not going."

"Ugh, Mom."

"Your father's right." Kiori said, cutting her off. "You can't… place yourself in the position for stuff like that deer fiasco to happen… Ok, you've been away for a long time. You don't know how crazy this world can be."

Ino sighed and stood to her feet. "Mom, I'm sorry, but I am a grown woman. I plan on going to this party and I plan to eventually have my own life… I can't stay here forever."

"No one said you had to." Inoichi said. "Ino, you don't have any adequate real world skills yet alright? Not yet. You can't rent an apartment working for four bucks an hour at a diner that's running out of business." He finished with a slight chuckle at how ridiculous it sounded.

"So you don't think I can be on my own?" She asked in a clearly irritated tone.

Kiori sighed. "He didn't say that dear. You just… it's not as easy as you think it is. Just because you're pretty doesn't mean the world is gonna be nice to you. You should know that better than anyone by now…"

Ino chuckled sarcastically. "Thanks mom. You were so right to worry. I mean, I'm just so stupid I actually thought it was as easy as flipping my hair."

"Ino-.." Her father tried.

"My dumb-blond senses told me that I was just pretty enough to be whatever the hell I wanted." She grabbed her plate and began walking to the kitchen. They said nothing else to her on the way. "Guess I was wrong." Their conversation ended there, but it was far from over.

* * *

 **Quick Authors Note: Sorry guys, this is a quick little chapter. I am currently getting my ass kicked by finals so, bear with me here.**


	10. Internal Reflections

**Please Believe Me**  
Chapter 10

* * *

Still quite angry about the earlier conversation, Ino leaned her head up against the side of Tayuya's window, staring at the blur of the trees go by. Her feelings were hurt, and she felt like a complete disappointment. Her parents were both gone by the time Tayuya came to pick her up. Where they went? She didn't know, and in the heat of the moment, she really didn't care. She knew they were making very valid points about this. Hell, they were pretty much the same arguments she made when Tayuya asked her to come. But, the way they were coddling her, treating her like a child is what she couldn't stand.

She is going to this party, not because she wanted to or because her parents told her not to. She is going, because she has to prove to herself that she can. With maturity comes a level of responsibility that she will never gain from just sitting at home being afraid of everything. Not everything is out to get you in this world. Sure there were a few bad things that happened to her, but those were all situations that just sort of happened. Well, the mill was sort of her fault for even accepting something that sounded dangerous as it is.

But, the cabin was just a circumstantial situation. Something that no one could have seen coming. She wasn't to blame for that so why hold it against her or let it stop her from going back into the woods? People nearly die from animal attacks all the time, that doesn't mean they steer clear of the woods forever.

She was being very bias about this and she knew it. Of course she was afraid right now. She was downright terrified, but part of being an adult means growing up and facing fears, big or small. She's not a kid anymore and that's what her parents don't see. They think she's some hexed little girl that can't step foot in any situation without being put in danger somehow.

She understood that as well. She was possessed for three years. Three long years and to her it felt like a long nightmare so she knew it couldn't have been any easier on them. They missed her and that's understandable, but that does not change the fact that she is a grown woman who has quite frankly outgrown their care. She will always love them, but she was ready to leave when she was eighteen and just graduating high school. She's been ready for a long time, but it feels like she's being trapped within her childhood life.

"Dude, are you gonna be like this the whole time?" Tayuya asked as she glanced her way, trying to focus on the road.

Ino sighed and sat up straight. "No, I'm sorry… I'm just a little tired." She said, giving some kind of an excuse. She didn't tell her about the argument with her parents.

Tayuya shrugged. "Well, it looks like it may rain later on tonight so we may not even be there as long as we thought." Ino nodded, glad that was the case at least. "Oh, and my sisters friends backed out last minute so it's just gonna be us."

"Just us?" Ino asked.

"Well, you, me, my sister and her boyfriend. She wants to meet you. Give you some advice and what not."

She nodded again and looked out the window. At least it wasn't going to be a bombardment of new faces. She honestly was not looking forward to that in the slightest. She had wanted to meet Tayuya's sister though. She talked about her quite a bit. Not to an unnatural extent and Ino could never really pinpoint whether she liked her or not. There were times when she praised her for certain things such as her rising acting career, but other times she badgered her name with vulgar words that did not imply good things. It would definitely be quite an event if she were anything like Tayuya described her.

A few more minutes went by of relative silence between the two, the only sound coming from the blaring radio music Tayuya was loudly singing along to as Ino smiled and enjoyed the ride. Finally, they pulled up to a little circular clearing that looked fairly safe.

There was a blue mustang parked off to the side and towards the middle, a metal fire pit with flames already crackling within it. Surrounding the pit were four lawn chairs, two on each side. Occupying two of those seats were what Ino could guess was Tayuya's sister and her boyfriend. She was a beautiful red-headed girl with glasses and he wasn't half bad looking himself. He was sort of lanky with nice white hair that draped down the sides of his face. They looked as though they were in some sort of argument until they saw Tayuya's car pull up.

"Yeah, I expected them to be fighting." Tayuya told Ino with a chuckle. "Don't worry, they're dicks to each other and me, but all in all pretty nice."

Ino nodded and continued to look their way as she removed her seatbelt. The two of them climbed out of her car, shaking out the stiffness of the hour and a half long drive. "Tayu!" the voice of her sister came as the two of them were already walking up.

"Hey." Tayuya said, embracing the other red-head. When they parted, Ino was already rounding the car so Tayuya introduced everyone. "Ino, this is my sister Karin, Karin this is Ino."

"It's so great to meet you! I've heard great things." The spunkier looking redhead said as she wrapped Ino up in a sudden hug.

Ino smiled and accepted the gesture. "Ohoh, thanks. I've heard great things about you too." She said, leaving out the fact that she also heard a few bad things as well.

"Well, I definitely find that hard to believe." The silver haired man said, earning two annoyed looks from the redheaded sisters.

"Aaaand Ino, this jackass over here is Suigetsu. Her boyfriend. Don't ask why, because I don't know myself."

"Ah, Tayuya." He said with a mocking smirk. "As funny as ever. It's nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out and shook Ino's with a nod.

"So, how was the drive in?" Karin asked as they walked towards the fire pit.

Tayuya answered as she and Ino took the seats opposite her and Suigetsu. "It was fine. Just long as hell."

"I'm surprised you guys made it the way Tayuya drives." Suigetsu said, more so to Ino.

"Shut up you dick!" the younger of the redheads yelled loudly across the way.

"What?" he asked I defense. "I mean you're a shitty driver. That's just a fact."

"Stop babe." Karin said in an annoyed tone, knowing full well he was just trying to rile her up. "So, uh. Tayu tells me you're trying to be an actress as well?" She announced to Ino, quickly jumping subjects so things didn't get too out of hand.

Tayuya gave the man one more dirty look before she turned to the conversation with her sister and friend. Ino, being put on the spot, quickly answered. "u-Uh yeah. I'm not sure. It was just something I was thinking about when I was in high school and all.."

Karin nodded intently. "Yeah. Well, trust me it's a very tough profession to pursue. I'm twenty-seven and I'm just barely getting my name out there. I mean, if you don't really have a drive for it, then I'd doubt it'd be possible."

Ino nodded along to show that she was listening. "Yeah. I'm not sure if I really want it like that."

Karin gave her a curious look. "Well, what made you consider it in the first place?" She asked with a genuinely curious tone.

"Uh. Well, I was a big fan of Mei Terumi when I was younger. I uh… I sort of enjoyed her charity work more than anything." She admit.

"Really? Oh wow! I love her! She is my absolute idol!" Karin proclaimed loudly.

Suigetsu joined in with of course a snarky remark. "Heh, yeah if you would have seen her old dorm room, it wouldn't have been hard to tell."

"Tch. It was not that bad. I'm not like some kind of psycho fan or anything." She said to Ino as if reassuring her or something.

"Yeah fucking right!" Tayuya jumped in with an amused tone. "Dude, she was like the president of her fan club for like six years!"

"Shut up!" She defended herself with a chuckle. "I just think tha-.." She stopped when Ino's phone went off.

Ino pulled it from her pocket and saw that it was her mom. She slid the red phone over, declining the call as she put it away. "Sorry." she said.

"Did you need to take that?" Karin asked.

"No, it's fine. So you uh.. you made a fan club or something?"

"Right. No it wasn't a fan club. It was just an appreciation organization." She corrected, making them chuckle.

"Hah! Bullshit!" Tayuya bellowed out. "Dude she was fucking insane!" Ino chuckled as she watched the two playfully argue with each other. They seemed to really enjoy each other's company. Regardless of the negative things Tayuya said about her. It was a beautiful bond between siblings.

* * *

Standing in the attic of this frat house, Naruto flashed his light around until he spotted some loose floor boards. "Right there." He said to the two guys behind him. Both quite small and odd looking. This was an odd little frat house, more closely relating to a dorm full of computer nerds. He spoke with them for a few moments and found out they were trying to start their own organization and they needed a cheap place to set up base. This was the cheapest they could find and there were creaks and moans throughout the house that they didn't think were normal.

"What is it?" One of the two asked him, this one a young brown haired kid.

Naruto made his way around the boxes of junk and stepped on one of the boards. There was a creak followed immediately by a loud drawn out moan that seemed to ring throughout the house. "You have some faulty wood work up here. More than likely it's a raccoon or a mouse issue. When they step onto these boards, it causes them to creak."

"Well, what's that moaning sound?" the other one asked, this one a kid with very long black hair that ran down to the middle of his back.

Naruto looked up to the pipe running along the wall. He took the back of his knuckles and tapped it gently. That moaning sound came back anew. "It's just the vibration of this pipe here. Whatever you've got up here scurries across this from time to time, making it vibrate."

"s… so we don't need a priest?" the brown haired one asked.

Naruto chuckled lightly. "No. Animal control should do the trick." He said as he came back out. "That rancid smell is likely a loose cap on the drainage pipe beneath your patio. For that, you could get together with your neighbors and have someone from the city come to tighten it up."

"Ugh, thank god. Man, I thought we were haunted for real." The black haired kid said with a chuckle as they descended the stairs of the attic.

They made it to the living room. "Hauntings are rare, even in these old houses. You guys are good though. For the noises of the attic, I'm sure your landlord would take care of it for you."

"Hey thanks man. We really appreciate it." The brown haired kid said. "I uh… I'm sorry we made you come all this way. Do you take cash or something?"

Naruto shook his head. "No need. Just glad to help."

"Oh ok. Well, uh… really thanks. If there's anything you would need our help with… our door is always open."

"Sure. You take care." He said as he bid them a final goodbye. Walking back to the car, he pulled out his pack of cigarettes, glad his night was finally over with. Pulling his phone out, he stood at his car door for a moment as he made a call. All the windows were rolled down, giving Ghost some air so he wasn't baking in the heat of the midafternoon sun.

'Hello?' the voice on the other side said.

"Deidara. I'm pretty much finished here if you're ready to go."

'Sure thing boss. I'll head there now.'

"Alright, I'll meet you there." He said as he hung up and climbed in his car.

* * *

(One hour later)

Sitting back in his seat with Ghost's head laid across his lap, Naruto stared out the side of the jet window. They were still in the airport terminal. His pilot friend sitting across from him, having a quick drink. "I'm glad we're finally leaving honestly. My family is completely unbearable sometimes."

Naruto didn't respond at first. He just continued to stare out the window. "How's your mother?"

"Ah, she's fine." He said taking another sip of his liquor. "A lot better than she was a few years ago I'll tell you that."

Naruto nodded and looked down to Ghost. "That's good… And how are you doing on the exhibit?"

"Oh, I've actually got a showing in a few months. Didn't even tell you. It's uh, it's nothing major. I'm gonna working with some douchebag from Kumo. Apparently he's had some major sales to big name museums."

"Nice. Seems like a good way to get your foot in the door." Naruto offered, giving a bit of encouragement.

"Yeah. But, the dude is such a fuckin' snob. I've talked to him once or twice over the phone. Already the most dickish person I've met. Knowing that I know you, that's definitely saying something." He said taking a jab at the blonde.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, that's real funny." He said with a mocking nod of his head. "What's funnier is you're fired."

Deidara took the proclamation with a grain of salt. "Heh. Yeah sure. What? Are you gonna fly yourself?"

Naruto shrugged. "I definitely could. But, I'd rather not."

"Uhuh. Well in that case, I'd like a raise."

Naruto shook his head with a smile. "Maybe for Christmas." He said with an amused tone. Deidara chuckled as well but shook his head. They sat in silence for a few moments, both enjoying their drinks. A question rested heavily on Naruto's mind, stemming from a conversation he had a while back. He rubbed Ghost's head as if it would ease his own worries. Figuring he could use a second opinion, he decided to just ask it. "Deidara…" the blonde looked up to him curiously. "… Do I seem lonely to you?"

Deidara looked at him curiously for a moment. "Well, you do talk to your dog as if he can understand you. But, I'd just consider you psychotic." He said jokingly. Naruto flicked him off casually. Realizing it was a real question, he chuckled before giving a real answer. "Heh, no but… Uh… Honestly I'd say yeah… I mean, you only ever talk to me, Sasuke, and Bug. Even then, it's mainly pertaining to work… why?"

Naruto continued looking into the distance out the window. He shrugged and shook his head. "… Doctor Sasuke says it's a bad trait being this isolated… but… I know a lot of people."

"Tch. Yeah, knowing people and having friends are two very different things." Deidara remarked. "I mean, I travel as much as you and I've got friends all over. You don't really talk to people. You show up, kick a demons ass and leave. In all honesty, you'd have a shit ton of friends if you'd actually put in an effort to connect. Or at least, open yourself up to one person other than Sasuke… Maybe you should start dating again. What happened to that one chick? Uh… the uh the monk one or something."

"She's a friend." Naruto said casually. "Her duty to her people is sacred."

Deidara nodded in a mocking way. "Ok, well there was that uh… that priestess. Uh Shoni or something? What happened to her?"

"Same case." He said as he took another drink.

Deidara chuckled and shook his head. "Man, you just love to find the ones who can't leave their places huh? Well, still. Maybe you can meet a new girl. Oh! That chick from Konoha. The uh, the one from the asylum."

"No." Naruto said as he shook his head. "She was a client."

"Tch, so. Dude, you went over to her house for dinner. You've never gone to someone's house for dinner just randomly."

"They invited me." He said with a shrug.

Deidara wasn't buying that. "Heh, yeah. Like you've never been invited before. So, why'd you go that time?"

Naruto looked over at his accusingly amused smile, as if he knew something. "I was hungry."

"Bullshit." He argued with a chuckle as he leaned back. "Bull-fuckin'- shit. You're the most antisocial person I know. You'd have likely gone to a fuckin McDonald's or something before you stepped foot into someone else's house because you were 'hungry'."

Naruto shrugged and grabbed his beer from the table between them. "Whelp. That's what happened."

"Heh-yeah ok. Well, I still call bullshit. Take a chance on something for once. You may surprise yourself." He said in a rare moment of poetic advice.

Naruto looked down at Ghost again for a moment or two before he chuckled and shook his head. "In the meantime, why don't you do your job."

Deidara chuckled as she stood to his feet. "Anywhere specific captain? Or are we flying home? It's still pretty early."

Naruto thought it over for a second. "… Konoha… I've got to talk to someone." He said, quickly putting his mind to rest.

"Someone hot?" He asked as he headed for the cockpit.

"Sure." Naruto said casually.

"Say no more. We're off." He said sarcastically as he gulped down the rest of his drink and shut his door.

Naruto sat back, reclining in his seat until it was nearly laying down. Seeing the opportunity for a newer much more comfortable position, Ghost squirmed his way fully into Naruto's seat, laying his entire body along the length of Naruto's. Naruto chuckled and leaned his face away from his licking tongue. Eventually the pooch solidified his resting spot and fell asleep.

* * *

The group of four all bellowed out in laughter at the ridiculous story Karin was telling about Tayuya when they were younger. The sun nearly gone from the greying sky and they were blissfully unaware. All of them had a beer in hand and a stick with a white fluffy marshmallow jabbed onto its tip, held out above the blazing fire.

Ino smiled contently as the two sisters argued joyously over what really happened regarding the story. They had been here for a good two hours now. Her phone was left in her pocket on vibrate, but she could almost hear it ringing this entire time, no doubt her mother calling to demand her return. There was clearly no need. This experience has been absolutely perfect. Better than perfect, it's been amazing. For the first time in a long time she actually felt normal. That was something she was proud of.

"What-the-fuck ever dude." Karin said with a chuckle as she dropped the argument. "I bet she didn't tell you about that time she almost pushed her boyfr-.." Ino's phone rang again, the others just quiet enough for Karin to hear its hum and stop her story.

"Oh- gosh. I'm-I'm sorry. I'll put it on silent." She said as she scrambled it out of her pocket.

"Dude, if you need to take it it's cool." Tayuya said.

Ino just shook her head as she shoved it back into her pocket. "No, it's fine. It's just my parents. They uh… they didn't really want to let me come out here."

"Tch. You're like nineteen though." Suigetsu said.

"She's twenty-one jackass." Tayuya corrected.

He scowled and eyed her in annoyance. "Big fuckin deal. Still, you're grown. Why the short leash?"

"Uh… They're just super overprotective is all." She said in defense.

"Hah, that sounds like an understatement." He said as he shook his head. "I mean, damn it's like you're still a kid." He chuckle lightly. "'Make sure you're home before ten dear. You've got school tomorrow." For whatever reason, he chose her mother to mimic and he was left to chuckle awkwardly at his own bad joke as Tayuya and Karin gave him irritated looks. Ino just bit her lips, trying not to show the fact that she was actually embarrassed by how accurate that was.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Karin yelled, smacking the back of his head.

"Ah! Damn, it was a joke!" he defended as he nursed the spot on the back of his head.

Tayuya jumped into the fray. "Well stop with your stupid jokes! You're not funny you asshole!" Suigetsu flipped her off and took a drink of his beer.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Ignore him Ino. He's got the IQ of a lawn chair." He didn't even have the need to respond to that as he eyed the irritated Tayuya down with a mocking grin. "And uh, Ino honestly. Regarding the whole acting thing from earlier. Uh, if you're serious about trying it, I can definitely help you."

Ino smiled at her. "Oh, thanks Karin. I'm uh… I'm not too sure about it though."

"Whelp." Suigetsu said as he raised his beer to give a toast. Karin and Tayuya rolled their eyes, awaiting the next stupid comment he was no doubt about to make. Ino didn't outwardly show it, but she was honestly bracing herself for some kind of harsh proclamation. "As my father used to say. 'Do what you love, and you'll love what you do.' If it's not something you're sure about, then it's probably not what you're meant to do."

The three were all struck with surprise as they stared at him as if he suddenly grew a second head. Tayuya and Karin specifically. Ino was the first to break from her shock. "w-Wow. Uh.. That was actually kind of beautiful."

"Yeah, I've got my moments." He said in false arrogance. "But I'm uh. I'm serious. Karin's an actress because that's all she's ever wanted to do. I'm still working to find my place, but I know it's likely staring me in the face somehow. I just don't know what it is yet."

"Well, you are pretty stupid… maybe you're meant to hold signs outside of restaurants." Tayuya said, poking fun at what he actually does for work.

Suigetsu just chuckled sarcastically. "uhoh. Yeah maybe so. And you're a bitch. So, maybe prostitution will work out for you."

"Hey, fuck you, you fucking pervert!" She yelled as she flung her empty beer can at his head which he ducked.

"Stop you two." Karin said as if she were a mother breaking up a fight between her children. "Suigetsu is right though Ino. I mean, if you don't absolutely love it, then there won't be enough of a drive to seek it out." Ino nodded along, her demeanor dropping when she realized she really didn't have something like that. "What do you like to do?" Karin suddenly asked her.

She was surprised by the question, so she thought it over. "… Uh… I uh, I like helping people." She offered.

"Help people as in…?" Tayuya asked from her spot.

Ino wasn't sure about that either. "Umm… I don't know. Just… just help people in any way I can I guess.."

"Sooo like a doctor or something?" Suigetsu suggested.

"Mmm. No. We don't have the money for that." She said.

"Hey! How bout a cop!?" Tayuya exclaimed. "Dude, you'd make a badass policewoman!"

Ino chuckled and shook her head. "No. I don't like to fight."

"So. You like to help people… you don't have money for school… and you don't like fighting… hm. This is hard." Karin said as they all chuckled. "Uh, maybe you can… I don't know, become a teacher?"

"Hah! Probably not. She's awful at explaining things." Tayuya said. "She couldn't explain what kind of sandwich she had one time. It was the funniest thing ever."

Ino chuckled and shook her head. "Yeah. I don't think I'd like that either."

"Man, that sucks." Karin said as she thought it over. "You're as sweet as any teacher I've ever met…" Ino smiled at the compliment, but didn't speak on it. There was silence for a few moments until it was broken by a sudden rumble. They looked up to the graying sky, now fully aware of how late it was and the imminent storm coming. "Well, we should probably get out of here before it starts pouring."

They all stood up to give their goodbyes. "Thank you guys so much." Ino said to the couple. "It was really nice to meet you." She embraced Karin in a hug and shook Suigetsu's hand.

"Oh, it was great to meet you too. And hey I'm sure whatever you're meant to do in life is just staring you in the face. You'll know it when the time comes." Karin offered as some parting wisdom from a technical elder.

Suigetsu added on, speaking to her personally as the two sisters said their goodbyes. "And uh… as some parting advice, maybe you should drive home. Tayuya can't hold water properly. I wouldn't test it with beer."

"Shut up! God! You're such an idiot!" The redhead in question yelled as she hit him in the chest.

"Gah! I'm fuckin kidding! Damn!" he yelled, nursing the spot she hit. "Geez, take a joke!"

Tayuya rolled her eyes. "Whatever you asshole. Come on Ino." She said as they both waved back to Karin once more. From there, they got in their cars and headed out. Tayuya followed her sister out of the thickest of the woods until she knew where she was going. When they hit the main road that lead straight back to their little county of Konoha, they talked about the ordeal.

"So, whatcha think of my sister? Kind of bitchy right?" Tayuya asked, genuinely curious.

Ino shook her head. "No. She was actually really nice. I like her."

"Heh. She is a good actress. Believe me when her cycle comes around, earplugs and tampons aren't enough." She said with a chuckle. Ino chuckled as well and shook her head, having to take her word for it since she hasn't seen it "And what about her douchebag boyfriend? I told you he's a jackass."

"w-Well, he wasn't _that_ bad." Ino said, not wanting to demonize someone when she just met them. Especially knowing Tayuya would likely bring it up in one of their future arguments. 'Even Ino thinks you're a dumbass!' or something along those lines. "It is a little surprising that they're together… Not to say they don't fit, it's just they're so… different."

"Hah! That's funny. Believe me on this one Ino. She was only happy-go-lucky preppy bitch because she's never met you. Wait a few months and you'll see. She's incredibly controlling and more of a bitch than me. Those two were made for each other." She explained much to Ino's confusion.

"Still. They just seem so… strange as a couple… how did they even get together?" she asked as she was curious.

"Oh. Well it's one of those stupid chick flick stories. He was the lifeguard at a pool and she was drowning yatta-yatta-yatta, he saved her life and now they're a couple. Six years strong." She explained briefly.

"Aw." Ino said with a smile as she imagined the way it probably played out from the short snippets she was given. "He saved her life. That's cute."

Tayuya rolled her eyes. "Tch. Yeah right dude. He saved her from drowning in a swimming pool that was only like five feet deep. MY future lover saved me from a haunted fucking mill… w-well from being stranded at a gas station after we escaped the haunted mill. That's a much better story than theirs! I should call lifetime right now!" she said with a chuckle. Ino chuckled lightly as well, feeling uncomfortable about the topic of the mill, or so she told herself.

"Heh… yeah…" She gazed out the side of her window, tree after tree passing by. Her brain lagged behind a bit and her mind went virtually blank. The sounds around her drowned out as if she were laying in water. Out her window, a little ways ahead of the car on her side, she could see smoke. It caught her attention and the closer they got, the more she could see the source. It was a two story house. A hollow sound of sirens caught her ears and she could see fire trucks and squad cars out front trying to fight the blaze. The closer they got the more she could see.

It was so much destruction. Pieces of the house were chipping off, but it was mostly still intact. The flames, although devastatingly vicious, were beautiful in color. They lit the greying sky like a beautiful painting, reminiscent of a sunset. They were nearly directly in front of it now, giving her a proper look into its windows. The bottom floor there was nothing she could see but fire and falling wooden beams. Now directly in front, she could hear horrifying screams. The most ghastly wails of pain she's ever heard. Her eyes drifted slowly up to the second floor and in the top window, a little girl in a white dress, staring right back at her. Not screaming, not trying to get out of the window, she was just staring right at her.

"Oh… my god…" She whispered lowly.

Tayuya glanced over to her. "w-… what?" She asked as she watched her cram her neck around. She looked into the rearview mirror, trying to see what she was looking at.

"That's awful…" she said lowly.

"What?" She asked a bit more irritated at not being answered.

Ino spun around to look at her in confusion. "That house… there was a little girl in there." She said. "I hope she's ok."

"What house?" Tayuya asked, ducking down to get a better look into the rearview mirror.

Ino cocked her head. "Are… a-Are you kidding?" She asked curiously. The look she received answered for her. "That house on f-…" she spun around in her seat to try and see if she could see the smoke from here. There was none. What the hell?

Tayuya glanced back and forth between the road and her blonde friend. "Uhm… you ok?" she asked as Ino spun back around. "… Ino?"

Snapping out of her momentary lapse, Ino shook her head. "Uh… yeah, I'm.. I'm fine. I jus…" She looked back once more just to make sure. Was she going crazy… again? Turning forward, she pulled her phone from her pocket. She opened it to see a shit ton of missed calls and unread messages from her parents. Ignoring those, she looked at the time. It was only seven. "Uh… do you… have to be somewhere?" She asked.

Tayuya glanced her way and shook her head. "Why? You got something in mind?" She asked.

Ino continued looking forward, confusion on her face. "Uh… yeah… actually…"

* * *

Walking up to the door of this moderately sized house, Ino looked around at the scenery of the neighborhood. It looked nice enough. Tayuya following close behind her confused about where they were. She was simply told they were going to meet a friend, not the name or the reason for the visit. As they walked, she received a piece of that information.

"This is uh… this is my friend Tenten's new house." She told her. "I just really didn't want to go home yet. I hope that's ok."

"Dude. It's no problem. You met my sister, so I'll meet your friend. Evens out and shit." She said as they drew closer. "Hey, if she's anything like you, she's probably cool."

Ino smiled. "Thanks. Actually, now that I think about it… she's sort of like both of us."

"Heh, really? Dude that's weird." She said. They stopped when the door opened and to the surprise of Ino, someone else came walking out.

"Kiba?" She asked curiously.

He froze with his hand on the door and stared down at the two girls awkwardly. When his brain finally caught up to him, he blinked and continued on. "Hey! Ino!" he said as he jogged down the steps. "You're uh… you're alive!" he said dramatically, implying about the last thing that happened to her that he knew about.

"Uh.. Yeah uh… this is my friend Tayuya." She said introducing the redhead.

Kiba turned to her and stuck his hand out. "Hey, it's great to meet you."

"I'mmm not shaking your hand." She said coldly as she kept her arms tucked over her chest. "I know who you are you tool." Ino told her the circumstances that lead to their near death experience in the woods. Safe to say, she remembered the name of the guy who put them in that situation.

He was confused but didn't voice it. "Uh-Ok well. I'm uh… I'm off to work then." He said as he scooted passed them. "I-… it was nice to see you.. Ino… and Yatuya." He said as he continued on much to their confusion.

Tayuya scowled at him the whole way until he got in his truck. When he was pulling out, she voiced her question. "Why the hell was _he_ here?"

Ino turned back to the door, still glancing back every now and then to see his truck drive off. "I don't… I don't know." Finally they made it to the door and rang the doorbell. They waited for a few moments but nothing happened. Ringing it again, they waited a bit longer.

"Is she even here?" Tayuya asked.

Ino peered around, trying to peek into the little window next to the door. "The lights are on… She's here." She said when she noticed someone's silhouette going for the door. She stepped back next to Tayuya and waited.

When the door opened, they were struck with shock once again at what they saw. Well, Ino more so than Tayuya. There she was wearing a white tank top and basketball shorts. The most surprising thing was the quite noticeable bump of her belly that was not there the last time she saw her. They were stuck there in silence, just staring at each other.

Tayuya was the one to break the silence as she casually leaned over to Ino to whisper in her ear. "… Did you know she was pregnant?... I don't think you knew that." She was whispering loud enough for even Tenten to hear.

"Tenten… what the hell?" She asked more curious than anything.

Tenten sighed and turned around. "Come on in." They did as instructed and came in, Tayuya shutting the door behind her. Making their way to the scarcely set up living room, Tenten reclaimed her spot on the couch, covered in blankets and bags of chips. Ino sat on the other side of the same couch, leaving Tayuya on the love seat off to the side. Silence ensued once again as they just kind of sat there awkwardly. "Sssoooo… I'm pregnant." She said with a quip to her tone as if it were still a surprise.

"Yeah. I-I noticed." Ino said with a chuckle as she looked down to her stomach. "How far along are you?"

She thought it over for a moment. "Uh… two months or something like that." She said with a shrug.

"Holy shit! Is it that douchebag Kiba's!?" Tayuya yelled out before she realized.

Tenten answered before she thought about the question or who it came from "Fuckin' yes." She said in clear disappointment. "That stupid asshole… hey, wait. Who are you again?" she asked, finally realizing she didn't know this girl.

"Oh, uh. Tenten, this is Tayuya. Tayuya, Tenten." Ino said as Tayuya stood up and reached over shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Tayuya said. "And I'm sorry. I uh I didn't mean to offend yourrr… boyfriend?"

Tenten rolled her eyes, accepting the title given to him. "It's fine. It's nice to meet you too."

"So… wow… it's Kiba's huh?" Ino asked curiously. "That's…that's insane." There were no other words that came to mind. It was just a strange concept to understand. "That's why I haven't heard from you for a while."

"Yup." Tenten said with a bashful look on her face. "The shame of a pregnant girl who got kicked out of her house."

"Your parents kicked you out!?" Tayuya yelled incredulously. "Holy shit dude. That's cold."

Tenten shrugged. "They didn't technically kick me out, but they may as well have by how shitty they were treating me. I mean, trying to make me pay a bill and all that stupid shit. No! Me and Kiba just decided we might as well get a place for the mean time you know?" they nodded in understanding.

"So are you and Kiba like a thing now?" Ino asked curiously.

Tenten seemed unsure about it but ultimately nodded. "Yeah I guess. Honestly, I know he's an idiot, but he's actually been very supportive recently." She said. "He seems really excited to be a dad."

"Aw." Ino said at the thought of that. "So you guys are happy?"

Tenten smiled lightly. "Yeah I guess. When I first found out, I was more than a little upset. I mean, shit we both were. But, after we talked it over and got used to the idea, uh… we… it's gonna be alright."

Tayuya smiled at her as she watched her rub her stomach. In truth, she really loved babies. "Do you guys know the gender yet?" She asked curiously.

"We don't. I think it might be too early, but even if it's not we sort of want it to be a surprise." She said in reply.

A question rose in Ino's mind. "Have you told Sakura?"

"No dude." Tenten replied. "I haven't told anyone… no one knows except you and our parents… and Choji because Kiba told him." She said. "Besides she's been hung up with her boyfriend for like the past month or so. It's hard to even get a hold of her."

"Yeah I know." Ino replied.

"Geez that's kind of bitchy to forget your friends for a boyfriend." Tayuya commented.

Ino was about to respond in Sakura's defense, but Tenten beat her to it. "I know right! I mean shit. We've been friends forever. Least you can do is pick up the damn phone."

"Well, I think he lives in the city. So, maybe her phone doesn't always work up there." Ino said, trying to defend her although she knew it didn't make sense.

"Dude. That's the opposite of what happens." Tayuya said.

Tenten sat up a bit straighter. "It's just fucked up. She could at least call sometimes." She said. "…Maybe she's pregnant too!"

Ino and Tayuya looked at each other, both mentally agreeing it could definitely be a possibility. "n-… No I don't think so. She's probably just b-.." her phone vibrated in her pocket. Pulling it out, she sighed when she saw it was from her mother yet again. "I'm sorry Tenten. We've got to go. I just wanted to stop by and make sure you were ok." She said as she stood up.

Tayuya and Tenten both stood up as well, the latter leaning over and hugging Ino. "Well I'm fine. Thanks so much. And uh. It was really nice to meet you Tayuya." She said as she hugged her as well.

"You too. Surprisingly I like you." She said with a smile.

"Oh." Tenten said, confused by the surprising part. "Well, thanks. I like you too." The three of them walked towards the door, making plans to meet up sometime soon. When their final goodbyes were said, Ino and Tayuya headed out the door and back into her car.

"Well, I do say she's a very cool person." Tayuya said in a mimicking snobby tone, approving of Tenten yet again.

Ino smiled gently. "Yeah. She's great." She said as they zipped down the road, through this moderately quiet neighborhood. Checking the time on Tayuya's dashboard it was now ten. She thought back on the day she's had. It was fun. It was really fun. And nothing happened. She went into the woods and she emerged completely fine. That was something she could hold her head up about. So, when they pulled up to her house after a few minutes of driving, she got out with a bit of an extra pep in her step.

"Thanks Tayuya." She said before she shut the door. "Today was really fun. I know I was reluctant at first, but I really enjoyed myself today."

Tayuya smiled and tipped her imaginary hat. "Well, I do aim to please ma'am. Now shut my door! It's cold outside." Ino chuckled and did as instructed. She watched her drive off for a moment until she turned towards the house to unsurprisingly see her father's angry form standing at the door with his arms folder over his chest. She rolled her eyes and headed that way.

When she made it to the porch he stepped aside, allowing her to slip in. When she did, her mother stood there looking virtually the same. "What the hell happened to your phone young lady? We've been calling you all day." She said in a stern tone.

"It died." She lied with a shrug as she tried to head for the stairs.

"Ino." Her father called out just as she made it to the first step. She rolled her head back and stepped back down, looking his way. "We're going to talk… right now." He said gesturing towards the dining room.

"Dad. I'm really not in the m-.."

"Now Ino." Her mother said as she walked towards the table and claimed a seat. Ino grit her teeth and shook her head but followed her in. Taking a seat at the table, she stared across at her parents. Both of them clearly upset. "Ino, we understand that you're grown. Ok? We're not trying to take that away from you… but…"

Her father picked it up from there. "But you are not ready for the world yet."

She sighed. "Yes I am… I know you think that I'm not, but look at me." She said with a bit of a desperate quip to her voice. "I- I went to the woods and I'm back. Nothing happened to me, I'm completely fi-.."

"This is not about you going to the woods Ino." Her mother said, cutting her off. "It's about you disobeying us when we tell you something… We're only doing this to protect you."

She chuckled lightly. "But, I don't need to be protected. I'm not a kid anymore." She argued.

"Until you can provide for yourself, you are." Inoichi said with snap to his tone.

Ino was not backing down. "I _can_ provide for myself."

"The diner is not enough Ino!" He yelled out in frustration. "What the hell are you gonna do with that kind of money!?"

"It's a start!" She yelled back. "What do you want me to do!? I can't find another job!"

Kiori placed her hand on the table. "Calm down. Look, nobody said you had to." She said trying to ease the tension. "Just make your job listening to us for a while."

"Mom, I ca-… I can't… I have to get out of here…" She said tears brimming in her eyes.

Kiori shook her head. "No you don't."

"I do!" Ino said, her voice growing meeker and meeker as she held down that lump in her throat. "I can't… I can't stay here the rest of my life."

"Well that's tough shit!" Inoichi said, still heated about the previous clash.

"Dear!" Kiori said, raising a hand to him as he got up to pace around. She turned back to Ino, her motherly instincts kicking in as she placed a hand over hers. "Ino… there is no rush for you to leave… you just got back five months ago… We just got you back fi- months ag-.." She said choking on her own words as she covered her mouth to suppress her own crying.

"Mom…" Ino said regaining some composer. "Mom, I… I see my friends and… and they're all… they're moving on with their lives… moving out of their parents houses… working towards careers and I'm just… I'm stuck.. here."

"They've had more time to adjust to the world than you have Ino." Inoichi said, calming down a bit as he rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. "… Alright, you were back for THREE MONTHS before we almost lost you again." He said as he rubbed his forehead in irritation. "Three months Ino… You're like a-a… a walking magnet for trouble or something."

"B-hut dad." She chuckled out. "I went back into the woods, and I ma-.."

"This is not about the goddamned woods!" He yelled out in frustration as he hit the table hard enough to rattle the center piece and silence whatever she was about to say. Kiori was also struck with silence. "You're so hung up on making it back! That's not the issue! What if something _did_ go wrong?" he asked hypothetically.

Ino shook her head and was about to respond with an amused tone. "Dad, nothing went wr-.."

"What if it did!?" He said, raising his voice yet again.

She stopped and stared up into his daring eyes. "… Then I would have called the police." She said as if it were obvious.

"Yeah?" he asked with a condescending nod. "… What part of the woods were you in?"

"…"

"…What road did you take to get there?"

"…"

"… What kind of car does Tayuya drive?" She remained silent, quite honestly looking foolish for not being able to answer a single one of those questions. "And what if it were another case like that cult? You think the cops would have known how to find you if you were taken?"

"Then, I would have called Naruto!" she yelled out, as if she popped a huge hole in his balloon of logic.

"He's not gonna be around every time you're in trouble Ino!" He yelled again. He was honestly very upset at how simple minded she seemed in this moment. "You were lucky enough he was nearby that first time! He may not even be in Konoha right now!" Just as he said that, the doorbell rang.

They all looked towards the door which was visible from where they were sitting. Inoichi sighed and walked towards it. It was late, who could that be? Unlocking the door, he opened it and instantly was hit with a feeling of stupidity. For there he was, sporting a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, some khaki pants and black boots. Ghost sitting next to him staring up at Inoichi with his tale waging.

Naruto could feel the heavy tension from where he was and he could deduce something was going on. The red stained face of Kiori was pretty easy to go by as well. "… is this a bad time?" he asked. "I saw your light on before I drove by. So I was wondering if you could take care of Ghost for a few hours." He explained.

Inoichi coughed to clear his voice, hoping they seemed as normal as possible. "Uh, yeah. Yeah no problem. I uh… yeah." He said awkwardly.

Naruto nodded and whistled Ghost inside. The black pooch ran inside, attacking the two women at the table with licks and excited paws of fury, unaware of their saddened state. Naruto nodded to them as he waved from the door way. Just before he turned to leave, Inoichi called out to him.

"Uh, actually if you're not too busy. Could I get a word with you?" he asked, gesturing into his office which was right next to the front door. Naruto checked his watch and shrugged.

"Sure, I've got a couple of minutes." He said as he followed him in, shutting the door as he entered. Now that he was in, he offered Kiori a small smile. "Nice to see you again Mrs. Yamanaka."

"t-Thanks, you too.. Naruto…" He waved at Ino briefly, also offering her a smile as he entered Inoichi's home office.

When he shut the door, it left Kiori and Ino at the table, Ghost resting between Ino's legs as she scratched his head. Kiori rubbed her eyes once more. "We'll talk about this in the morning Ino… just know your father and I love you very much… and we just want what's best for you." She walked around and gave her a kiss on the top of her head before she headed up stairs. Ino waited for a moment before she also headed upstairs, Ghost naturally following her as she was the last one he saw.

* * *

When he entered the room, Inoichi was pacing in front of his desk. "So. What can I do for you?" Naruto asked curiously as he shook Inoichi's hand. It was almost like this was his office.

Inoichi accepted the gesture and thought about it. "Uh. Well, I was uh… I was talking to our landlord… aaand he says you paid our late rents?" Inoichi asked curiously.

Naruto tilted his head from side to side. "Well, he's lying to you." He proclaimed casually. "I didn't pay him anything on your behalf."

"Oh… w-well, he just told me you took care of it somehow." Inoichi said in confusion, not knowing what that meant if he didn't pay their late fees.

"No, I bought the property." He said as if it were the most casual thing in the world to utter. Almost like he was telling him he bought a big of chips at the store.

Inoichi was stuck there, his brain unable to comprehend those words he just said. All he knew up to this point was that Naruto was able to extend their deadline. He had only recently spoken to their landlord a few days ago. "… y-you what?" He asked, not even sure he understood him there.

Naruto gave him a strange look. He was sure he said it clearly. "I uh… I bought the property… this property…" Inoichi still seemed confused. "Your house." He said as if to clear it up for him.

"You bo-… you bought our house?" He asked, still not sure that made any sense to him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I bought it. So, I'm just sort of… your new landlord I guess." He said with a shrugged. "I uh. I just scraped off those three months of none payment as uh… well payment from me to you to take care of Ghost while I'm down here."

"… Hold on-hold on wait… you bought… our house?" He asked, still in disbelief. "w-… Why?"

Naruto shrugged. "Uh… well when I was speaking to my friend about getting you guys an extension on your deadline, he first told me he couldn't do it. Said you guys weren't his only renter's not paying their rent so he was going to have to sell his least expensive home to the bank… that was you guys. For a house this size, you guys were really paying less than it's worth. He always underprices his places, but the bank would have likely doubled the rent, putting you into an even tighter spot, so I just figured I'd buy it from him same price and save you some trouble.

Even after that explanation, Inoichi just couldn't wrap his head around it. "… You bought our house…" he stated as he shook his head and stared him in the eye. "How?" he finally asked. "Seriously. I just kind of need to know exactly how you're getting your money… i-I'm not accusing you of being a world class thief or something. I just… I need to know."

Naruto looked at him for a few moments before he answered. "I uh… I own a few small businesses up in a little town in Kiri." He said with a shrug.

"A few small businesses? What like a corner store?" he asked.

Naruto hummed and tilted his head side to side. "Yeah, a shop or two." He said, being very vague about it.

"Sooo… you're rich?" he asked curiously.

Naruto shrugged. "sssome people would say that, I guess." He said.

"What uh… what kind of shops are they exactly?" He asked.

"Oh, just some uh… some local shops, a grocery mart stuff like that. Nothing big."

Inoichi nodded. "… you… you bought our house…" he said, still amazed by this. "So, I uh. I'm sending the rent to you now?" he asked, not sure how they were doing things.

"Uh, no. Not yet. You'll keep sending it to the same place for the next two months. A letter should be coming in within that time frame explaining the switch in homeowners and where the rent should be sent." He said with a nod of his head.

Inoichi sighed and shook his head. "Uh… thank you man… really thank you…" he said, truly grateful for his deed. "Before you go, could I… ask you why you did all this… for us?"

Naruto smiled and turned back to that picture on his wall of Inoichi, Kiori and Ino. "Because… you have a lovely family Inoichi… and you're a good man… You care for your family a lot and I admire that. Sometimes, even good people need a break now and then."

"Naruto… again, I could never repay you for all you've done for us." He said desperately.

Naruto just waved him off. "It's no big deal Inoichi. I was uh… planning on getting into real estate anyways."

"Beyond that." Inoichi said sternly. "You've done so much for us… I can't even tell you how thankful I am." He said almost desperately.

Naruto nodded to him and stuck his hand out. "… No need. I'm just glad I can help. I appreciate you guys looking after Ghost. I should only be a few hours. If uh… if you guys are going to be asleep, then it would be fine if you just leave him in the backyard. I can get him from there."

"There's no need. Uh.. One of us will be up. I'll make sure one of us is up." He said, shaking his hand yet again, still in clear incredulity from their previous conversation.

"Thank you again Inoichi. You have a nice night." He said as he headed out the door and out the house. Inoichi nodded and watched him leave until he climbed in his car. With a sigh, he shut the door and turned around. He smiled in absolute disbelief and jogged up the stairs to tell Kiori the news.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Pretty slow chapter, but this is the pivotal point in which things take action… well, next chapter is the pivotal point in which things take action. Read on readers. Stick with me in this. The set-up is the most grueling part of it all.**


	11. Leap

**Please Believe Me**  
Chapter 11

* * *

Sitting in his car, Naruto finished off his cigarette as he watched the church across the street. His mind strangely enough caught up on the thought of Inoichi and his family. That tension he felt was undeniable. They were all upset and he could feel it. He just didn't understand why. They were generally happy the last time he saw them all together which was just around three months ago or so. How much could go wrong within that time frame? They weren't just mad, they were mad at each other. Frustrated would be a better word to use for it.

A family like that seemed nearly perfect. A two parent household, one child so no favoritism or friction there, what could be better? To top it off, they had just been through two nearly destructive situations that could have shattered their world. Well, technically three, one of which he assumed Inoichi and Kiori didn't know about. If they did, he would have thanked him for that as well. Near tragedies like that are usually great at bringing people closer. People appreciate what they have when they nearly lose it.

Of course what would he know? He's never had anything like that. Well, nothing like that specifically. There have been important people in his life he's loved and lost, but no one he's known from birth. That was a relationship he did not have the pleasure of experiencing. That was something he was not familiar with. There are an infinite amount of stories in this world. His just didn't involve that portion. Finished with his latest stick of death, he tossed it out the window and stepped out of his car. Shoving his hands in his jacket pockets, he crossed the lightly congested street when he could.

Stepping up to the church doors, he opened the heavy chunk of wood with little effort to see rows upon rows of empty benches. Towards the front, one person occupied a seat on the second row. Strange, almost gravity defying, silver hair jutted out of his head. Just who Naruto was looking for. He slowly walked that way, eyeing him the whole way. When he reached his row, he slid in until they were a person length away, neither of them looking towards or even acknowledging the other as they stared up towards the shrine of burning candles, illuminating the glass portrait of Jesus in a magnificent hue of beautiful colors.

Without looking his way, the man spoke to him. "He died." He said simply. Naruto glanced his way and he could see the troubled look on his face.

"My condolences Kakashi." He said simply.

The silver haired man simply nodded his head. "This wasn't my first failed exorcism." He said simply. "Had I started sooner I could have gotten to him in time."

"Look forward. Never behind." Naruto said in reply. "Words of my very own teacher." He said, implying it was him he were talking about.

He chuckled beneath the black mask he wore to cover the bottom half of his face. "Those are words of a younger man. When you get to my age, there's not much more to look forward to… looking back becomes a pleasured sight."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Funny, you say that as if you're old." He said with a smile. Kakashi just chuckled lightly and stared up to the candle shrine some more. "… How did the family take it?"

The somber atmosphere returned. "As well as could be expected… It's not something most people are prepared to see… or believe rather." Naruto nodded again, knowing all too well what he meant by that.

"Care for a drink?" He asked suddenly. Kakashi glanced up to the glass mural in thought.

* * *

A few minutes later they occupied a fairly scarce bar, sitting at a two seating table towards the back of the establishment. A bottle of vodka between them as they took turns pouring their own glasses. An ash tray also between them as they smoked their lives away. Kakashi had put a small slit in his maskk where his mouth is to consume the alcohol and smoke his cigarette much to Naruto's chagrin.

"I spoke with Dokku not too long ago." Kakashi said to Naruto's interest.

"Really? How are they?" he asked.

Kakashi tapped his cigarette against the ashtray. "Good-.. good. He uh… he wanted me to let you know that Sister Kin has recovered successfully and they have had no further incidents."

Naruto nodded. "Great." He said simply. "Let him know if he would prefer it, I can take the other artifacts as well."

"Will do… so you find a space for it?" He asked.

"I did." Naruto said as he took another drink. "It's somewhere safe."

Kakashi nodded as he refilled his own glass. "And how are you feeling?"

Naruto flexed his body as if giving himself a check over himself. "Ah. I've been fine so far. Just tired."

"Well that is to be expected." Kakashi said. "How often are you sleeping?"

Naruto thought it over for a moment. "Well, that's all I ever do when I head home so… maybe three days every three weeks?"

Kakashi whistled and shook his head in disbelief. "Don't you ever miss it?" He asked, garnishing an unsure look from Naruto as if he didn't fully understand his question. "The good night's rest… in a normal bed…"

Turning back to look at the sea of people ordering drinks and having a fun night out he nodded slowly. "Yeah… yeah sometimes… but, when duty calls y'know?"

Kakashi chuckled and nodded his head. "So has your answer remained the same?"

Naruto glanced towards him. "It has and it will." He stated simply. "It feels as though you ask me that every time we meet."

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm just a little curious as to whether or not it'll hold up… So far it seems it has."

"I feel it a responsibility to fight for those who cannot fight for themselves." He said with a shrug. "Call it stupid or whatever you'd like."

The silver haired man shook his head as he took another hit of his cigarette. "I don't think it's stupid at all." He said. "You're doing great things Naruto… Your name has popped up within the Vatican ranks a few times already. They know of your work and they admire you." He informed him.

Naruto nodded casually as if he didn't actually care. "Well, that's nice." He said sarcastically.

"You're giving a good name to demonology and exorcists as a whole… I mean, before you came along we were all just a bunch of frauds to them. Even the Yuen's were seen as none trustworthy while they were trying to make it known through the media."

"I am very aware." He said as he nodded his head. "In honesty, I respect them for trying, but it was a stupid move on their part. They should know ignorance is intelligence to ignorance."

Kakashi shrugged. "It got the message out that there are people willing to help with stuff like that. Could you imagine having to deal with something like that for the first time on your own?" Naruto shot him a deadpanned look. "Well, not everyone is like you."

Naruto just shook his head. "Glad that's the case. That's the last thing this world needs."

"Someone else like you?" Kakashi asked. "I think it needs that more than anything the way things have been going recently."

Naruto didn't see it that way. "Mhm. Well, in my opinion the only way to make them like me is to send them to the person who made me what I am today."

Kakashi chuckled and waved him off. "Ah, I just taught you the tricks of the trade of exorcisms. I've been doing it for years and you've already far surpassed me. Besides, it's too late for me to be training anyone anymore." He said as he took another puff.

"Nah." Naruto said. "I'd say you've got a few good years in you."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that. "Got someone in mind?" Naruto thought about it but shook his head. "I'm not surprised. You don't see too many true visions out there nowadays. Not since you have I met another."

"Well, you rarely go anywhere." Naruto said. "Hard to find them when you're looking out through this little box of yours."

Kakashi shrugged. "So, you've found a few?"

Tilting his head from side to side, he ultimately nodded. "Yeah, a few here and there. None that really jump out as incredible."

Kakashi nodded. "Well, you didn't strike me as much when I met you either. Turns out you've got one of the strongest sights I've ever seen and the lack of fear to utilize it properly."

"So, in other words, I'm a perfect ghost hunter." Naruto asked sarcastically.

Kakashi shrugged. "Sure. If you'd prefer that." He said with a chuckle. "In truth you just had a very solid drive for what you wanted to do. You were already nearing my knowledge of religion and the bible when we first met, so there was definitely talent there."

Naruto chuckled as if he said something just completely ridiculous. "It wasn't talent. I was just a very lonely child who spent his time studying demons and religion in his down time for the hell of it."

"Call it what you will. I saw talent in you and you've proved me right with every step you've taken so far. I'm proud of you Naruto." He said much to the blonde's confusion and amusement.

"Heh. Well, you're officially drunk Father Kakashi, so maybe we should call it a night before Hanare kills me." He said as he prepared to stand.

Kakashi stopped him before he did. "Ah, we still have a quarter of a bottle left." He said gesturing down to the clear liquid between them. "A few more minutes couldn't hurt."

Naruto shook his head and retook his seat. "Alright Kakashi... alright…" They sat in silence for a brief moment as they both refilled their glasses, emptying the bottle. Naruto thought back to the last conversation he had with Deidara, and the conversation he had with Sasuke before that. They were both pretty sure he seemed lonely. This however was one man he knew wouldn't lie to him. Especially not with that liquid courage running through his system. "Kakashi?"

"Hmm?" The silver haired man said in reply as he turned towards him.

"… Do you think I'm lonely?" he asked curiously.

Kakashi looked at him for a moment as if he were trying to review his answer. "… well, you seem about how I was a few years ago when I was just starting out." He said. Naruto was unsure of what that meant. "So, yeah, I'd say you're pretty lonely… why?"

"..." he just shook his head as he stared down at the ground in thought. That was the second person who agreed. But, it being a drunk Kakashi it might as well have been God himself. "… How did you handle it?" he asked curiously. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the question, not sure exactly what he meant. "You said I seem like you a few years ago… so how did you handle it?" he clarified.

"… Well… I found a student." He said with a shrug making Naruto smile lightly. "… Then, I found this beautiful girl that for whatever reason decided to marry me." Naruto nodded along, very much interested in the wisdom this man has to offer. "Life finds the strangest ways to bring you to yourself Naruto… this you is not the you who will marry your wife one day… this you is not the you who will one day become a father. This is the you who is meant to help as many people as you can… One day you will fall into the person you have always wanted to be… whether you know it or not."

Naruto nodded, smiling lightly at the amazingly placed father like speech he just received from a drunken priest when he needed it most. It was some of the best advice he's heard in a while.

"When you first came to me, you were just… so desperate to find someone to believe you when you said you could see these things… no one ever did… When I told you I did, you were so full of joy… it was the happiest I had ever seen you…" he said with a reminiscent glint in his eyes. "… There is someone out there who wants the same thing. They just want someone to believe them just as you did all those years ago… just remember that, kid." He said as he finally stood up. "We really should be leaving. Hanare's gonna kill me when she finds out I went out to a bar on a Saturday night."

Naruto chuckled. "Church sounds like it'll be fun tomorrow." He said sarcastically as they left the bar, driving to Kakashi's house to drop him off.

* * *

As he drove down the road, Kakashi's words rang through his mind. They were sound words from someone he did view as a sort of father figure. He always enjoyed their conversations. They always taught him something, either about Kakashi, or about himself. He was learning even after his years of tutelage under the man. It was refreshing to know he had someone like that he could turn to for advice. Well, someone with actual advice instead a cold 'Hn' in reply like Sasuke.

Actually, his Uchiha friend has been rather helpful lately. He seemed a lot happier recently. Most likely do to that girlfriend of his. He's never truly sat down with her, but she seems nice enough. She's bringing about change to his usually stone cold friend, so there's some merit there.

Girls like that aren't easy to find in today's world. Pretty and nice rarely go hand and hand. It's usually one or the other. When that combination does exist, it's usually wasted as they prefer to play the role of a life changer, dating an attractive asshole as a sort of personal challenge to themselves to change him for the better, ultimately as an end goal of creating the perfect boyfriend. You can fix an attitude, but you can't fix ugly, so the nice ugly guys and girls are left in the dust, dreaming of what life would be like on the other side.

If the world were blind, love would be the most pure of all sensations. We'd have to fall in love with the words of others and words are but a beautiful song written by the soul, sung enchantingly by the heart. That's the ideal world that will not exist so long as we idolize beauty over love. Attractiveness over compatibility. That's what Naruto would like to believe he lived by. He wished he himself were above such a simplistic standard of beauty, but he wasn't.

He admires a pretty girl just as anyone else, but the difference is he doesn't chase after them with his tongue hanging out, or bang whichever one is dumb enough to stumble drunkenly into his bedroom. He is a firm believer in finding love one day. True love where it just seems as though the world wants you together. A true love where you always seem to find each other no matter how far away you may be. A love where any issue can be worked through with a pleasant conversation between the two of you. A simple love that is simply magnificent. Something that makes him want to live forever.

That was definitely the dream of a drunken lonely man though. Maybe one day it would come true. Not any time soon though. He's got miles to go before he's ready for that. So many things to do. So many people to help and too many lives to save. A complicated thing such as love must be handled with extreme care. That being said, so does saving a life. Those two things are not very wise to cross. Not unless the two of them are as serious about that particular goal such as Dokku and Shiseru Yuen. Those were people he admired.

He raised an eyebrow as he pulled up to the Yamanaka residence and saw Ghost sniffing around the front yard. Checking the time it was 1 a.m. As he drew closer, he could see Ino just taking a seat on the top steps of the porch which meant they just got out there. He parked his car along the side of the road and stepped out.

As soon as he shut his door, Ghost ran towards him, pouncing on him in joy. Naruto smiled lightly and pushed his head down. When he did, the pooch turned back to the yard and began sniffing around. Naruto just walked towards the porch to speak with Ino, and possibly find out what happened earlier that night between her and her parents. Not that it concerned him much, he was just very curious.

She noticed his car pulling up, but she wasn't necessarily expecting him to come and talk to her. She figured he'd just call Ghost into his car and wave goodbye on his way out. Instead he was heading straight for her and she had to force a small smile to hide her still slightly irritated mood from their fight from earlier and a bit more so from the more recent one they had when he left.

"Hey." He said kindly as he took a seat next to her a few feet away.

She twisted her hair between her fingers as a way to seem more comfortable. "Hi." She replied.

"He hasn't gone yet?" He asked, gesturing towards Ghost who was still sniffing around.

She shook her head. "No, he uh… hasn't gone yet." She said a bit awkwardly. "We just got out here…"

Naruto nodded. He then looked around the neighborhood. It was a quiet night with a bit of a cold breeze running through the air. Much too late for anyone else to be out and about. The night sky was absolutely beautiful with a quarter of the moon showing and a billion stars surrounding it. "Nice night out." He said drawing her attention. She didn't have a response so she just nodded her head, hoping he saw her in his peripheral view. "… How's the leg?"

"u-Oh it's uh. It's fine… it's great." She said, stumbling through her words as she answered the rather simple question.

He nodded his head in reply. "Good." He replied. "I'm uh… I'm no doctor, but I assumed it wasn't broken or anything."

"Yeah, I didn't think it was either." She said kindly, finding it nice that he was trying to prolong the conversation, actually wanting to talk to her.

He looked back to Ghost to see him still working heavily on trying to find that perfect spot to do his business. With no other form of small talk coming to mind, he decided he'd just go ahead and ask the question he was actually curious about. "… When I came here earlier…" he said grabbing her attention once again. "… what was that argument about?"

Ino was surprised. "h-… How do you know we were arguing?" She asked.

"It wasn't that hard to tell." He said with a shrug. "I could pretty much feel it."

She nodded in understanding. They probably didn't seem as normal as she thought they did. "Uh… my parents…" she said pointing back to the house with her thumb. She stopped herself, mentally wondering why exactly she was going to tell him in the first place. It wasn't necessarily his business. Regardless, she continued on. "They uh… they just treat me like a child still… I mean…" her voice fell through when she realized how childish she sounded out loud. "I'm twenty-one… but they act like… like I'm trapped here for the next three years, just to make up for the time lost or something."

"You don't feel the same?" he asked curiously. In truth he was trying to better understand the thought process of this situation a bit better as it was so foreign to him.

She slowly shook her head as if it were still something she was trying to come to terms with herself. "No… no I want to… I want to do something with my life." She said with a bit more passion. "I-… I don't want to be stuck here…" she ended solemnly.

"What is it you want to do?" He asked next, looking for a little more insight.

She looked around the darkened neighborhood in thought of how to explain it better than she had earlier that day. "I want to help. Help anybody… somehow."

"You want to help people… but you don't know how." He clarified more so for himself than her.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah… but, my parents… they just want me… here." She said with a frustrated tone. "… and I have no way of leaving."

"You were gone a long time." He said, offering some kind of an excuse in the missing party's defense.

"I know… I know…" she said, having already come to terms with that realization. "That doesn't mean my life has to stop… but, apparently, my dad doesn't think I can make it on my own… says I can't do it on the salary of a waitress at a dying diner." She said mockingly.

Naruto shrugged, with a nod, clearly agreeing with that sentiment without having to say it aloud.

"I know that too." She said as she rubbed her forehead. "Ok? I know, but… I don't know what I'm supposed to do… Maybe their right." She said softly, thinking out loud.

Naruto watched as Ghost finally found his spot. Another question came to mind. "What do you think you should do?"

She looked over to him, truly trying to come up with some kind of an answer. Nothing seemed to come to mind. "… I don't know." She admit begrudgingly. "I… I should just… listen to my parents I guess… I know they're probably right."

Naruto stared at her for a few seconds before he looked up to the sky above. "… Well… I think you should go for it." He said, giving his own personal thoughts on the matter. She seemed shocked and a bit confused. "You said you want to do something with your life. So what's stopping you?"

She looked at him as if he were actually insane. "Uh… the lack of money?" she said as if it were obvious. "I hate that he's right, but there is no way I can help anybody on the salary of a waitress… I mean… i-I work for tips and… we rarely have customers."

"So why not find another job?" He asked.

She responded rather quickly. "I've tried, believe me… but, there is no one within Konoha willing to hire someone as inexperienced as me."

"So try out of Konoha." He suggested much to her annoyance.

She looked at him with an accusing visage as if she assumed he wasn't even listening. "Tch. As if." She said dejectedly. "I'd never make it anywhere out there… I wouldn't even know how to start… Or what to do when I do…"

Naruto nodded and looked away. "So… you're afraid." He said simply as if he just figured it out.

She looked at him a bit offended by that. "What?" she asked, hoping he had some kind of elaboration that would shed a lighter tone to that statement.

Naruto looked over to her casually. "You resent the fact that you are still at home while your friends are moving on with their lives, but you're afraid you won't be able to make it on your own. Better yet, you know you can't. So, this endeavor of yours to 'help' people is at a standstill. You can't help people when you can't even help yourself." He said as if he were her psychologist or something.

She was getting frustrated now. "Wow. You sound a lot like my dad. Must be why he likes you so much." She said, her irritation very prevalent. "What do you care anyways?"

Naruto brushed her anger off with little effort. He shrugged and watched as Ghost came trotting over to him. "I don't really. But, like you, I genuinely enjoy helping people." He said with a shrug as he started rubbing Ghost's head. "Difference is, I have the means to do so."

"Great for you." She said with a snarky sarcastic tenor.

Naruto smiled lightly at her angry demeanor, finding it strange considering he's never seen her like this before. "… I used to be just like you y'know." He said as he gazed up to the sky. Ino looked at him, for some reason becoming entranced, waiting for whatever dickish comment was coming next concerning what was wrong with her. "I was… broke… homeless... and determined to make something of myself... Difference is, I didn't have all that you do… I mean, your father, your mother they're both… just great people… Very great people… They raised you well and all but…"

Ino waited patiently, wondering where he was going with all this. It sounded like a bunch of nonsense so far.

"In honesty, I agree with you." He said much to her shock. "You're not a child anymore… I can see you want to help people, and I know it's a sincere motive. Your parents are afraid, just as you are. You've been placed in the path of unnatural danger twice since your release from the asylum."

"Well, they only know about the woods…" she said gently.

Naruto mentally shrugged, figuring as much. "Even so… They're afraid because it seems as though you are always endangered. I'd assume as a parent that is something to be fearful of… But, as I said, I agree that you could likely make it on your own should you take that risk." He glanced over to her, to see a look that honestly confused him. It looked almost sad, but somehow overwhelmingly happy, all masked down into a visage of indifference. "You are not truly aware of the extent of that possession you underwent." He said much to her confusion. "When people as uh… ignorant as you were back then get possessed, it hardly ever works out in their favor."

"w-… What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Sai was an unintentional wanderer." He said, filling her head with memories of the boy who once occupied her body. "These are spirits that are unaware they have died. They themselves are unaware they have died, but the soul almost has a mind of its own. Like a… a moth drawn to light… a dormant soul will seek out any living conduit it can find. Sai's soul found your body and targeted you specifically because of your pure nature. Not because you were the weakest." He said, debunking the common misconception of the target of many possessed peoples being the feeblest of the bunch. "It saw how pure your own soul was and knew only a strong vessel could contain such a thing… you were targeted because you were strongest… not weakest."

She listened intently, unintentionally tearing up as she listened to him throw her casual compliments on something other than her beauty as most guys would. The fact that he was doing so for the sake of proving a point was lost on her.

"Even so-.." he continued on. "People that get possessed like that are usually gone within a year." He said, shocking her for what felt like the thousandth time in just this conversation.

"g-Gone?" she asked.

"Trapped within limbo… the middle ground between life and death… heaven and hell…" he stared at a random spot on the ground, almost as if lost in thought. "Forever floating within this place of utter darkness until your body dies. A body which at that point will have been taken over by the new soul… breathing life into the dead anew."

"So… the… the ghosts, they… they actually come back to life? Like… for good?" she asked curiously.

Naruto shook his head. "No." he said as he looked her way. "Well, yes and no." he corrected. "They come back, but the souls of the dead are like death itself… They maintain basic control of the body they are in, but that body belongs to a soul that is no longer there. In other words, it's a corpse and like all corpses it will begin to rot, shrivel, and whither over time until it ultimately deteriorates. This happens in the span of a year at best and for the new soul within it, it is a very… _very_ painful experience."

"… So…. It's like a zombie…" she said in almost awe as she looked away, trying to imagine what that would look like.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head as he stared at her. "Well… they don't eat brains or people, but uh… yeah I guess so." He said with a shrug. "Point is, you are capable of so much more than serving food at a diner."

He stood to his feet, finally ready to leave. Before he took a step, he shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to look around as he leaned against the post of the shade above.

"You suffered for three years… You should have been dead after the first year, but… for three years, you survived a battle with a tainted soul… There's a lot to you that your father doesn't see, or possibly that he refuses to see." He dug into his inside jacket pocket and pulled his wallet out. "I think your dad's great and all… and maybe I'd be betraying his trust by doing this, but…" He said as he gave her a card with a different number on it.

"What's this?" she asked as she looked at it.

He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and popped one in his mouth. "It's my personal number." He said casually.

Her mind was running at ungodly speeds trying to understand what was happening. Her heart race was increasing dramatically and she could feel herself starting to blush. Was he?... Was he going to-..

"Finish this next week out at the diner to think about what you want to do. If you'd like to take the advice of your father which I'd definitely recommend considering, don't give the card a thought. But… if you'd like to take a leap in life… give me a call." He said as he began walking off.

Ino was left standing on the porch, watching as he loaded Ghost into his car and got in himself. He offered her a small smile and a nod as he got in and drove away. She remained there in her spot, now staring at the little white card in her hand with his number on it. In truth, she couldn't believe any of that just happened. Looking around, it was pretty late, so maybe she was just dreaming… yeah… maybe.

* * *

(3 days later)

Two full days of ups and downs so far. Ino aggressively wiped down the counter of the diner as she every now and then glanced to the only customer they had at the moment. It was only Tuesday, and the reality of the never ending cycle of her life was already hitting her like a ton of bricks. Over the weekend, she got to go camping with Tayuya, and she talked to Naruto. Those were two things out of the ordinary that she could say she rather enjoyed. Those two events gave her a sliver of hope that she would be fine staying here, staying home for a while.

Sunday was also a pretty solid day. A day of heartfelt apologies from both her parents and herself. For a few great hours of that day, they were a family. Then, Monday came around. Nothing bad happened, but then again, nothing good either. It was just a regular day where they all went off to work, came home, ate dinner, and then slept in preparation for the next day. Today's consistency with that pattern reminded her that this is what her life is like. Never more than this right here.

It brought up the thought of what Naruto could possibly be doing right now. Knowing him, there are a countless number of amazing things. Maybe horrifying and extremely deadly, but still. She wished… oh how she wished… It also gave her time to think about his offer. For one, she didn't even know what kind of job he was offering. After her conversation with her dad on Sunday, she found out he was rich. Incredibly so considering the fact that he bought their house. She learned he owned a few stores in Kiri. What if it was one of those jobs? Could she really just up and run off to Kiri? She didn't know yet, and truthfully she was still feeling a bit content with being at home, still on that high from her great weekend. Maybe she'd consider it again in a few more days.

* * *

(A few more days… 2 days)

Leaning over the counter, Ino stared into the little glass salt shaker before her, completely bored out of her mind. There was absolutely no one here. Their last customer left about an hour ago so it was just her and the cook, sitting around doing absolutely nothing. They didn't talk much, there was no television, and it was dead to the world. It was like their 'closed' sign was up or something. It was only 10 p.m. usually they'd still have a good amount of people, but not today. Today, they were bone dry.

She sighed and really reconsidered that proposition again. This diner is failing miserably, and today is a perfect example of what that looks like. She got eight tips in total today. None of which were over three dollars. All week, her father has been telling her to start looking for another job, maybe something 'low risk' like a fast food restaurant or something. That really showed his faith in her there.

That would get her more money than she makes now in all honesty. But, she was going to wait this storm out and see what Naruto was offering. If his deal was something unbelievable, she was going to heavily consider it. She had not told her parents about it for obvious reasons of course. This was something she was going to surprise them with. Completely hit them over the head with it.

In her thinking, the bell to the front door rang, signifying someone was here. Without even looking, she began spitting out her practiced greeting. "Hello, and welcome to th-.." She stopped when she realized who it was. "Oh, hey Tayu." She said as she went back to doing her task of absolutely nothing.

"Hey blondie." The redhead said as she bounded over, hopping up on the stool in front of her. "I've got some badass news dude! You remember I was telling you about trying to get that intern shit at that little fashion show thingy in Kiri?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Ino replied as she stood up a bit straighter in excitement. "You got it!?"

Tayuya smiled triumphantly and struck a half-assed pose. "You're damn right I got it!" She yelled happily.

"Tayuya! That's great!" Ino said as she nearly leaped the counter, embracing her friend in a hug.

The redhead accepted the gesture, feeling victorious at her recent achievement. "I know!" she said as they released. "I mean, I'm basically gonna be doing like basic secretary stuff like taking this professional assholes calls while he works and going on coffee runs and shit, but still! I heard his last assistant received a job doing the makeup for like.. three big budget movie sets just off of his recommendations!"

"So this is the break you've been waiting for huh?" Ino asked.

Tayuya sarcastically shrugged as if to say it was no big deal. "Eh, you know. It's something to go off of." She said as she and Ino giggled in uncontainable excitement. "I may one day be doing make up for Mei Terumi. Heh, could you imagine? My sister would just piss her little pants if that happened."

"uhuh Ok?" Ino said, really not liking that metaphor. "That's uh… that's great Tayu…" she said a bit more subdued as the situation really settled in, allowing her to compare their situations. This was yet another friend of hers doing bigger and better things in life. Of course, she only met her a short while ago, but even so. In that short time, Tayuya has claimed the spot of a dear friend. Due to Sakura's lack of contact with her, she may have even claimed the title of her 'best friend'.

Tayuya watched her curiously as she stared into the salt shaker, deep in thought. She knew something was up. "… Ok, what's up?" she asked curiously. "You're more spaced out than usual."

Ino looked back up to her, trying to shake away her slump. "uh-Oh. I'm sorry. I'm jus-… I'm sorry." she said as she ran her hand through her hair, feeling awkward that she was caught in thought that way.

"Ehuh." Tayuya said, still waiting patiently for the answer to her question.

Ino saw her look of over exaggerated attentiveness. "w-What?" she asked.

Tayuya gave her a deadpanned look and sighed. "Dude, I asked what's wrong… all you did was apologize." She said in a mocking tone. "So? What is it?"

Ino sighed and rolled her neck out in exhaustion. "Nothing its just… my parents is all…" she said shaking her head, trying to rid herself of the headache she had. "They're so… controlling sometimes."

Tayuya chuckled. "Uhuh, yeah dude. They're parents. That's what they do. But, need I remind you, you're a grown ass woman? I mean, shit if you don't like rules and shit, just leave." She suggested in her ever present Tayuya manner. "I mean, that's what my parents told me and my sister a few years ago. Look at us now." She held her arms out triumphantly as if displaying herself as a trophy of absolute success.

Ino smiled at her and shook her head. "Yeah, but… I can't do that right now…" she said sadly. "I mean, I won't even have a job here in a few weeks the way this place has been slowly dying out." She said as they both looked around at the deathly looking diner with the cook asleep at one of the booths.

"Ah." Tayuya said, stifling her laughter. "I think you guys are doing great." Her sarcastic tone taken with a small smile and a headshake she continued on. "Well, you're looking for a new job already though right?" she asked. Ino nodded. "Well, shit dude. I leave in like two weeks so maybe I can try and convince my boss to hire you down at the bar. A spot will be opening up and all."

Ino sighed and gave her an unconvinced look. "You're a bartender, Tayu. I'd need a license for that."

Tayuya gave her a sarcastic look that told her she knew that already. "Duh doofus! That's why I said I'd try and convince him." She said mockingly. "Or, better yet, I think one of our bus boys was coming in looking to be a bartender. Fully licensed and everything. If he's moved up, maybe you could take his job."

"Really?" Ino asked. That didn't sound too bad.

Tayuya shook her head. "Nah, I'm just talking. That is no place for a girl like you to work." She said, shooting down the blondes hopes. "You don't know how many assholes I had to slap for grabbing my ass while walking through gathering dishes. You're too nice for that."

Yeah, Ino agreed internally. In truth, she wanted to believe she would be brave enough to tell them off or something, but it just wasn't in her anymore. Maybe her bitchy self back in high school would be fit for it, but as she is now, she's too subdued for it. Naruto's deal was sounding better and better.

"So, what are you thinking of doing?" The redhead asked her curiously.

Ino sat in thought for a moment. "… Uh… well actually I've been uh… thinking about this proposition that… that Naruto made for me." She said, peaking her friends interest.

"Ooooh." She said in glee. "Did something happen?" She asked, looking for the juicy details. Ino shrugged and began telling her of the events that took place when she dropped her off the last time they were together. She told her of the argument with her parents, what she was feeling at the time and her conversation with Naruto. Well, most of it. "Wait, he's fucking rich!?" Tayuya asked in shock at that minor detail. "No fucking way dude. I swear, it's like he were made by clay of pure perfection… and then given a shit ton of money." She added.

Ino giggled and shook her head. "But… yeah, he told me to just… finish this week out to see how I feel and… if I still feel like I'm ready to start my life… give him a call." She said, giving the last bit of information regarding the tale.

Tayuya's brain was working overtime trying to fully comprehend the tale. Slowly, it seemed to Ino as if she were getting it, but in truth, her mind was elsewhere. "Wait…" she said as if she figured something out. "How exactly did he say that last part?" she asked curiously.

Ino cocked an eyebrow at the strange question, but thought back to their conversation. "He uh… he said uh… 'if you'd like to take a leap in life give me a call'… I think." She said, unsure if that were really it.

Tayuya's smile was growing bit by bit. "Dude… Ino!" she yelled a bit too loudly, shocking the girl. "He said, 'there's more to you' than your dad thinks!? You're too great to work at a diner!? You're strong!?" she yelled out, paraphrasing most of it. "He gave you his personal number!? He was totally hitting on you dude!" she yelled out in shock.

Ino smiled uncomfortably trying not to show that she sort of wished she were right. "Heh, no he wasn't." she said gently. "He wa-… no." she fumbled out.

"Ino, you dummy!" Tayuya yelled with an amused smile on her face. "He was totally trying to get at you!" She seemed extremely happy which confused Ino considering she was clearly attracted to him.

She was still adamantly denying the claim. For a brief moment when he handed her the card and explained what it was, that thought did cross her mind, but it was clear it was meant as a simple business proposition. "No dude, I think it's just about a job."

"Ino, no honey." Tayuya said mockingly as she placed her hand on top of hers which was lying flat on the counter. Almost as if trying to hold the attention of a child she were trying to explain something to. "If that were the case he would have given you his _business_ card."

Ino still didn't seem too convinced. "n-… No I… he's just going to offer me a job if I call… That's it."

"You mean WHEN you call." Tayuya corrected her. "And I'm telling you dude, he wants you." She said relenting in the brief disagreement with a smug look on her face that said she truly believed she was correct.

Ino just shook her head, relenting as well. "… I'm not even sure if I _will_ call though." She said honestly.

Tayuya seemed confused for a moment, but a look of apparent realization struck her. "Hah! That's a funny one. I'll take a cup of coffee though ma'am if you'd please." She said gesturing towards the pot behind the blonde.

Ino turned to get it for her. "I'm serious." She said as she began to fill one of the empty mugs. "I mean… I don't… I don't know dude." She sat the cup of hot coffee down before her friend and returned to her spot, leaning over the counter.

Tayuya was shaking a few sugar packages in preparation to open them. "I mean, why wouldn't you?" She asked, honestly perplexed by why this was such a hard thing for her to decide. "You already said you hate your mundane life, so what's stopping you?"

"I don't-… ugh…" she sighed as she rubbed her eyes. "I don't hate it… it's just…"

Tayuya smiled slyly. "You're afraid of going on that date with Mr. Sexy ass aren't you?" she asked in a knowing tone.

Ino chuckled and shook her head. "No dude. And it's not a date... he wasn't… coming on to me or anything." She said in defense. "And besides, I thought you liked him." She stated accusingly.

Tayuya rolled her eyes with a chuckle as if Ino was completely impossible to deal with. "You really are stuck in that little high school mind of yours aren't you?" she asked rhetorically. "I think he's hot. That's it. He seems too pretty boyish for me." She admit. "I need a more… I don't know…. _expressive_ man." She said with a shrug. "But, you two would be fucking golden! I mean, literally you both look like what I'm sure everyone would imagine a Greek God and Goddess look like."

Ino chuckled and shook her head at the compliment. "Thanks, but I'm sure it's just about the job." She said, holding firm in her side of the argument. "And what if… what if that job requires me to move? All of his businesses are in Kiri." She said, not liking the idea of having to get a place for herself.

"… Hey…" Tayuya said. "Dude!" She yelled out, as if Ino was missing something completely obvious. Which of course she was. "…. All of his businesses are in Kiri!" Ino nodded mockingly, still not seeing her point. "I'm moving to Kiri for my internship! Dude, we could fucking live together!"

Ino almost slapped herself at the obvious convenience of that. That would be a lot easier. But, still what if her job didn't pay enough to cover a two bedroom place? "Yeah but…" There was also the fact that she really didn't know how to 'adult' her way through life period. She didn't know how to cash checks yet, as her mother has been doing it for her up to this point. She doesn't know how she'll get to work if they live too far out of walking distance as she has no car and no license to drive it if she did. There are still a lot of things she doesn't know how to do. I mean, she doesn't even have a bank account.

Explaining these to her friend, Tayuya simply waved her off. "Ah all that shit's easy dude." She said casually. "I could definitely teach you all that. But, of course I still think there's no need." She said nonchalantly. "I'm almost certain he's just gonna ask you out. Then, you'll start dating him and bam! You won't even have to worry about work." She said casually making Ino shake her head once again.

"No, It's definitely about a job." She said with certainty.

Tayuya rolled her eyes at her stubbornness, but relented. "Alright dude, if you say so. Don't be surprised when he takes you out to dinner and you're wearing a collared shirt and khakis thinking you're applying for a grocery store bagger or something." She said jokingly. "When are you supposed to call anyways?" She asked curiously.

Ino smiled at her stupid scenario, internally screaming at her for even putting that embarrassing thought in her head. "Tomorrow after work." She said with a shrug.

"What time do you get off?" She asked.

"Uh… I think early tomorrow. Around five-ish." She said.

Tayuya nodded and slapped a twenty dollar bill down on the counter. "I'll be here to pick you up then!" she said with excitement.

Ino rose an eyebrow at the bill and looked up to the girls retreating form. "You only ordered coffee!" she yelled out to her.

Tayuya made it to the door and turned back. "Yeah! But, you're the best damn waitress I've ever had!" She said dramatically as she made her exit. Ino chuckled and shook her head, collecting the money and the now empty cup.

* * *

(The next day at five-ish)

Walking through an emptied out house, Naruto followed an elderly man around as he pointed out some things that clearly needed to be fixed. "It's uh… It's a pretty old house… uh… there's not much I can do for her at my old age heheh… I uh… I can't really take anything less than… than $200,000…" the old timer said, clearly worried about how pricey that sounded regarding the house he was trying to sell.

Naruto nodded and continued looking around, watching as Ghost did the same. He had yet to say anything to the man and hadn't even asked him anything yet. He was just pacing around.

"n… Now I uh… I know that's a bit high uh… all things considered." He said, whispering that last part under his breath. "It's uh… I know it may not be ideal, considering the his-.."

"I'll take it." Naruto said sharply, cutting him off.

The old man looked very shocked. "y… You'll take it? f-…for $200,000?"

Naruto shrugged and nodded. "Actually, I think you're underselling it a bit old timer." He said kindly. "This is a beautiful home. A piece of history in its own right… How about $350,000?"

The old man looked as though he were seconds away from passing out. "Oh, I… Yes… Yes-yes that'll… yes!" he said as he grabbed his hand, shaking aggressively showing how happy he was. Then, in a moment he wasn't expecting, he wrapped his other arm around the blonde, giving him a hug. Naruto smiled and returned the gesture with a nod. The old man was repeatedly spouting out how thankful he was, vehemently.

"It's no problem at all." Naruto responded as he released him. "Just have the paperwork sent over to that email I contacted you on." He said with a nod. "I appreciate the find." The old man couldn't contain his smile as he bounded out the house in anticipation to tell his wife. Naruto remained within, still looking around at all the molded sections of the empty house.

Ghost was off somewhere, possibly exploring the rest of the house. Finally, as he had been seemingly waiting all day, his phone rang. His personal phone.

"Hello?"

* * *

"Uh… Naruto?" Ino asked as she sat in the car with Tayuya, her phone on speaker as she held it up between the two of them.

'This is he.' He replied.

Ino coughed to clear her throat. "Uh. It's uh. It's me… Ino." She said awkwardly, making a strange face at Tayuya who looked at her strangely.

'Yeah I know.' He responded. 'Have you thought about my offer?'

She nodded for no reason really as he couldn't really see her. "I did actually. I uh… I want to… take that leap I guess…" she said, her voice waning towards the end of that statement.

'You would huh?' he asked curiously. 'Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight.'

Tayuya's mouth hung agape with a smile, in awe as she believed she was correct in her assumption. Ino saw the look but didn't entertain it. "u-Uh, tomorrow at eight? In-in the morning?" she fumbled out, trying to focus on the conversation over Tayuya's victorious dance of silent glee in the seat next to her.

'Yes ma'am. In the morning.' He replied. 'Unless that's an issue for you.'

Ino was still trying to wave Tayuya's excitement down so she could focus and not have to stifle her laughter. "Uh, no. No that's no problem. Sounds uh… sounds great." She said shaking her head at the last part.

'Uh… alright. Cool.' Naruto said in reply.

"Uhm. Alrighty then…" She replied back, not sure how to go about saying goodbye.

Tayuya seemed to finally calm down as she listened in for the last of the conversation. Before they hung up, a thought came to the redheads mind and she flagged her friend's attention down frantically. She started gesturing to her body, momentarily confusing the blond until she finally understood.

'Alright, well goodb-..' Naruto was about to say.

"u-Uh, w-what should I wear?" She stammered out, praying that's what Tayuya was telling her to ask. It seems it was as the redhead stopped and listened in.

There were a few seconds of silence that followed until he finally answered. 'Whatever you're comfortable in.'

Tayuya squealed silently to herself as she showed her excitement to her friend full force. "o-Oh. Alright." Ino replied, smiling at Tayuya's antics. "I'll uh… I'll see you tomorrow then." She said.

'Cool, see you then.' He responded as they said one final goodbye before hanging up.

As soon as the tone sounded, signifying the end of the call, Tayuya shouted out her excitement. "Fucking yes! Ino! We've got to find something for you to wear! Oh, and I'm coming over early as fuck tomorrow to do your make-up! Dude, I can't fucking believe it!" she yelled.

Ino listened intently, not refuting anything the redhead said. Was this real? Was this really a date or were they jumping the gun here? What if it wasn't and she showed up looking absolutely ridiculous for thinking it was? Or, what if it was and she shows up looking ridiculous for thinking it wasn't? God, whatever this was, it was stressful already. She'd have to plan for everything.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry, another chapter of build up. Stick with me here.**


	12. Disappointings

**Please Believe Me**  
Chapter 12

* * *

(Next Morning)

"I don't want too much Tayu." Ino warned as she held her face out to the redheaded girl, gently brushing the make-up onto her face.

The redhead just focused in, making sure everything was perfect. "… I know dude… I'm just… putting a little bit of blush on for you." She said, working towards perfection. "… uh uh uhhhh... Aaaand I'm done." She said as she pulled back a bit to get a better look at her. Ino stared her straight in the eye, giving her a straight on view of her face for comparison.

"… How's it look?" She asked after a few moments of watching her look from right to left of her face.

Tayuya smiled and applauded herself. "Dude, you look like Athena." She grabbed the hand mirror off of Ino's dresser and handed it to her. Seeing Ino's smiling face, she posed herself. "I know, I'm the greatest."

"Tayu! It looks so great!" Ino said as she rotated her face around to get a better look. There was nothing drastically different besides the blush, but she did have a very shallow hint of black eye shadow that made her blue eyes really pop drastically as well as eyelashes that seemed much fuller with wing tips that really accented everything. In other words, it was different than normal. She had never really gotten into makeup while she was younger. In fact this was about the third time she's ever used it.

"I know it does, I did it." She said, complimenting herself. "So, do you want lipstick or gloss?" she asked as she began digging into her bag again.

Ino shrugged, thinking about it. "Uh, I don't know. I guess gloss. Lipstick is just a little much for this I guess."

"Dude, lipstick was made for situations like this." She said with a deadpanned look as she pulled out a bright red from her bag of things. "This'll look amazing with your skin tone." She said as she opened it and twisted it out.

Ino leaned back in, still arguing her case. "Tayu, we don't even know if this is actually a date or not." Ino said once again much to the redhead's annoyance.

"Ugh. Are you still denying this?" She asked incredulously. "Dude, just trust me. I know this shit. I know it seems like I don't, but believe me I do… He's totally into you." She said as she applied the lipstick onto Ino's puckered lips.

Ino rubbed her lips together to rub it in fully. "Who goes on a date at 8 in the morning though?"

"Someone who works late nights you dodo." She remarked in Naruto's defense since he was not here. "I bet he's gonna take you somewhere amazing! Oh! What if he takes you riding in a private plane like in Fifty Shades of Grey!?"

"In what?" Ino asked, having no clue what that is.

Tayuya squinted, but quickly remembered she's been out of it for a while. "Uh… n-Nevermind." She said, not wanting to explain it. "It's not for your virgin eyes." Ino was confused, but shrugged it off. "Alright, now get your dress on. I have to see my masterpiece before I leave." She demanded.

Ino chuckled and did as she was said. When she was fully dressed, she was wearing a beautiful white sundress that went down to just above her knees, a brown skinny belt hanging around her waist for little else of decoration. Her hair was let down from its usual ponytail, allowing it to flow down her back and with Tayuya's makeup, she looked absolutely stunning.

"Aw!" Tayuya said, uncharacteristically girly for Ino's liking. "You look just like those stupid plastic Barbie dolls." She said returning to her normal self. "Damn, I did a great fucking job. I mean, shit you look like a Victoria secret model or something."

Ino blushed at the compliment and shook her head as she looked at herself up and down in the standing mirror on the other side of the room. "This is a cute dress. But… what shoes do I wear? Do I wear heels?" she asked.

Tayuya scrunched her face up in thought. "Eh. I don't know. He said dress comfortably so maybe you showing up in heels will tell him you're trying too hard."

Ino chuckled and shook her head as she dug through her closet. "Or maybe its not a date." She threw out casually as she pulled out a pair of white keds.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that you delusional blonde." Tayuya remarked as she began to pack her stuff up. Ino showed her the shoes asking for her opinion. "Uh, are you working a shift at the hospital? What the hell are those?" She asked comically.

"They're my keds. I like these shoes." She said hugging them to her chest as to keep them from Tayuya's discriminating eyes.

"Yuck." She responded jokingly. "I guess they'll work for now, but those need to go right after. That's like basic blonde shoe there is." Ino just stuck her tongue out at her childishly as she sat on her computer chair slipping them on. "Whelp. Alrighty then. I'm off to work. Remember to use protection tonight!"

Ino chuckled and rolled her eyes as she waved her off, not even wanting to entertain her little comment. "Thanks Tayu!" she shouted out sarcastically, low enough for her to hear and hopefully no one else. She didn't know if her parents were up yet or not and with her door open, sound really travels throughout their house.

From there on, she stared at herself in the mirror. Checking her phone, it was already nearing 8 o'clock. Only when away from prying eyes did she allow herself to self-loath. In the light of simply being alone, there were issues she could see that she did not like about herself. Tayuya called her pretty, but she doesn't feel like it. Not anymore. When she was in high school she enjoyed holding such a distinction, but after all that's happened, she felt more diluted than anything.

A person's life is what makes them. Being possessed is not something that felt very pretty. Especially considering who she was trying to look pretty for. Not that this is a date or anything, but in case it was. This is a man who literally exercised her, so from seeing her then to seeing her now, there was no difference. He'd see her as that girl who was possessed.

"Wow." Said a voice from her doorway. Looking that way, it was her mother standing there, looking at her up and down. "Don't you look beautiful today?" she stated. "You should smile though. It'll make you look a lot prettier."

Ino offered her a small grin as she continued to look at herself.

Kiori lingered there. "So, what's the occasion? You and Tayuya going somewhere?"

Ino sighed and shook her head. "Uh, no… No it's… someone else…" She said, bringing a sly smile to her mother's face.

"oooh." Kiori said as she shuffled into the room to get the juicy details. "Like a… a special someone else?" she asked as she slid into Ino's computer chair.

Ino chuckled and tried to avoid answering specifically. "Uh, yeah. I guess it is." She said. She had not told them about Naruto's proposition, so she figured she could pass it off as a date for the time being and hopefully they wouldn't think too much of it.

"Uhuh. Well, what's this special someone's name?" She asked curiously, obviously implying she knew it was a date she was prepared for.

Ino still didn't relent. "It's someone." She said again, her tone implying that's all she was willing to tell. Before Kiori could ask again they heard a car door shutting. For Ino, it sounded so amplified and she just knew it was Naruto. She jogged lightly towards her window and was confirmed it was as she saw him walking up to the door. "Shit…" she whispered under her breath as she nearly ran out. "Bye mom, I'll be back later." She called out as she left.

Kiori followed her out, curious about why she seemed so frantic. "w- hey!" she called out as they made their way down the stairs. Ino stopped on the bottoms step as she saw her dad walking out of the kitchen wearing his pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt with a cup of coffee in his hand.

He was heading towards the door, but stopped when he saw her. "Well, hey there beautiful." He said noticing how dressed up she was. "What are you all dressed up for?"

Ino was already heading towards the door as she offered her thanks for the compliment. "Oh, its nothing it's just this thing." She said as she tried to make her way without seeming so strange. "It's uh. It's for me. I'll see you guys later."

"Whoa, whoa. Hang on." Inoichi said as he saw Kiori's mocking smile. "What's going on here exactly?"

His wife leaned over to him. "She's got a date dear."

"A da-.." Inoichi was about to protest until she finally got the door open and they could see who it was. "… Naruto?" Inoichi asked, just as shocked as Kiori. He was quick to break out of his shock however. "Heh, would you look at that. You called it." He said glancing over to the happily smiling woman next to him.

"I _did_ call it!" she said excitedly as she pointed over to him. Ino rolled her eyes and stepped out, trying to leave before they embarrassed her any further.

Sadly, Inoichi wouldn't have it. "Hey, hang on you two." He said as he came walking up to the door. "So uh… you're uh… you're going on a date huh?"

Naruto was incredibly confused, but seeing how well Ino was dressed and the accusations of her parents, he got the hint that she probably didn't tell them about his job opportunity and was using this 'date' ploy as a way not to raise questions. A clever tactic he had to admit, so he played along. "Yes sir. I hope that's ok. I probably should have asked you first."

Ino's eyes lit up silently as she stood a little further back from him, now confirmed that this was what Tayuya thought it was. A piece of her was incredibly happy about that, but more than anything, a wave of nervousness over came her. She hadn't been on a date since high school. And that date was more like a group outing with her Sakura, Tenten and these three guys they went to school with. This was a real date.

"Ah, no. You're both grown so I understand. It's not marriage." He said making Ino blush and look elsewhere. "Not yet anyways. Heh."

"Dad?" Ino said in a warning tone as she rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"Oh he's just teasing dear." Kiori said as she slapped his arm playfully. "Don't even listen to this old man. You two go have fun doing… whatever it is you have planned." She said shooing them away. "Keep it safe you two!" she shouted as they watched the two walk away. "I told you there was a connection that night, didn't I?" She asked the man next to her.

Inoichi chuckled and shook his head. "I mean…. Sure you did." He said sarcastically, as if implying she really didn't.

"I did! You didn't believe me!" she said as they stepped back inside, shutting the door.

Naruto and Ino made it to the car in which he opened her door for her in order to maintain the ruse while in the vicinity of her home. She thanked him and got inside. As she sat there, she watched him discretely as he rounded the front towards his side. He didn't exactly seem like he was dressed for a date. He had on a pair of black jeans with black boots and a white hooded sweat shirt. Pretty much looking as normal as he would any other day. But, guys don't really dress too flashy for dates anyways right?

He got inside and offered her a small smile which she returned somewhat awkwardly. As he cut the car on, he began talking to her. "I'm glad you accepted my offer." He said as they began driving away.

"y-Yeah. I… me too." She said, fumbling over her words.

Naruto nodded as he drove down the road. "Now as I said before, I can tell you want to help people. Serving breakfast at a diner is a good way, but I think I know something that would fit you a lot better." He said, instantly shooting down her previously established thought.

For whatever reason she couldn't really explain, her heart felt hurt. So this wasn't a date. He was really trying to give her a job. Now she felt stupid. "So… about… about the date thing…" she said, feeling it was something they needed to address.

"I assume you haven't told them about the job offer." He said, basically explaining why he went along with it. "It's a bit of an unorthodox ploy, but if it works…" he shrugged as he continued on.

Ino nodded and looked around, trying to hide her embarrassment as if he were staring her in the face. "y-… Yeah…" she said lowly. "So… what's the job?"

Naruto glanced over to her, noticing the strange inflection in her tone. She sounded different somehow. "Uh… let's just say it's a surprise." He said with a shrug. Ino raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but thought about what it could be. The more she thought about it, the more intriguing it became. It couldn't possibly be something like bagging groceries or else he would've just come right out and said it. There was something amazing waiting at the end of their destination. She just knew it.

* * *

"… w-What?" Ino asked as the two of them stood at the doorway of this completely empty house. The rest of their drive was done with small chat with no real substance. Then, he just pulled up to this house in the middle of literally nowhere. There was no other structure for miles. It seemed like an old farm house… minus the farm. Then, he told her to do something completely out of the blue.

Naruto just kept his arms crossed over his chest as they looked into the first room of the house that was lit solely by the light peeking through the windows. "I want you to sell me this house." He said nodding into it.

Ino was still very confused. "… Ok. But… Who's house is this?" she asked in genuine curiosity.

"It's mine." He said with a shrug. "I bought it yesterday. But, I want you to convince me to buy it as if I were someone else."

Now she was getting it. "…Like… like a realtor?" She asked, unsure if she wanted such a job.

Naruto could feel her uncertainty and nodded. "Yeah. Like a realtor." He said as he began pacing around. "Ino, do you remember your first childhood home?" She thought about it for a moment before nodding. "… Remember the… the memories you made there… the friends you used to bring by… the family get togethers and the cook outs…" he said, essentially speculating things based off of movies he's seen. "Well, that house was sold to your parents by the convincing of their realtor at the time."

So he was saying if she wanted to help people, this was a better way of doing that than selling coffee and taking orders. She couldn't necessarily argue with that, but she was still fairly disappointed. She expected something a bit more… extravagant. This was almost like a backup job for some people. In truth she didn't know what she wanted to do or how she wanted to help people, but this definitely wasn't it.

"It's not necessarily ideal, I know." He said, basically voicing her own complaints so that she didn't have to. "But, this is a great way to get your foot in the door." She still seemed unconvinced, so he pushed a bit more. "I have a friend who works in the FBI who began as a meter maid… I myself started out with what I do as a bus boy for a church... picking up their boxes of candles and bibles and such… Everyone starts somewhere."

Ino nodded as she thought it over, her worries and decisions quite literally playing out on her face. "Ok… Ok, so what do I do?" She asked.

Naruto smiled lightly and handed her a piece of paper. "Here's some basic information about the house… Square footage, room numbers and all that. I just want you to convince me to buy it. So, walk me through it like you know it. Kick up a conversation and learn my needs. You really have to convince me." He said as she nodded.

She read through the paper a few times, noting some of the important stuff so she seemed more sure of herself. When she was set and ready, she looked up into his expectant eyes. "Do—do I start?" She asked.

"Whenever you're ready." He said with a nod.

She took a deep breath and nodded once more to herself. "Ok, well for starters, the home was built in the late 1930's so it's been up and sturdy for some time now… Uh, its had two updates with the last one being in 1974… Uh, there are six rooms, two down and four upstairs." She began pacing towards what seemed to be the kitchen. "It's uh… got three bathrooms, it's got a cellar, and tw-.." She stopped when she thought she heard something.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her sudden interruption. "What's wrong?" He asked.

She tilted her head lightly in confusion. "Did you hear that?" she asked curiously. "It sounded like a… n-never mind." She said as she pushed her hair out of her face. She was probably just nervous. "Ok um… the hou-.." She stopped again when his phone rang.

"Ah." He said as he pulled it out. "I should take this. Why don't you make your own run through of the house in the meantime? Get a feel for it before you present it y'know?" she didn't really have time to argue as he was already on his way out the door with his phone to his ear.

"a- Oh… Uh…" Seeing that he was gone, she just sighed and looked around for a moment. "Ok." She said, finally relenting as she decided to take his advice. Looking around the kitchen, she noticed that there were a lot of things that needed some serious work including the cabinets that were nearly falling apart and the horribly outdated stove. She made note to possibly bring that up, hoping it would make her seem more trustworthy if she threw in some bad facts as well.

She continued on into another room, this one seemingly the dining room that was as bare as the others. There was a set of double doors that led out to the backyard, which was really just a hefty amount of field before it reached the tree line in the distance. She had to admit, this house was very beautiful, it just for some reason, didn't feel too right. She couldn't explain it. Continuing on, she stopped in the middle of the floor as she stared up at the ceiling. A blob of some kind of black stain stuck out on the white paint too heavily for her comfort. How would she explain that if this were real? 'Just paint over it?'

With a sigh, she headed for the next room, this one being what seemed to be an extra room, or possibly a patio of some kind. There were strings lining it horizontally with clothes pins connected to them, so that did bring merit to the claim of this house being from way back when. How strange. She began leaving the room, but stopped when she noticed yet again, another black stain, this time on the wall. That was so weird. It has to be some kind of watering issue or something.

Another sigh of frustration left her body as she mentally commented that this place would be an absolute nightmare trying to sell to anyone. And yet, Naruto bought it, possibly just for this little interview. Making it back to the corridor, she peeked outside to see Naruto still on the porch, talking to whoever it was on the other line. Rolling her back out, she decided to check out upstairs. If it were anything like it was down there, then she would need to know what kind of surprises awaited her.

* * *

Naruto stood outside, the phone up to his ear, but absolutely no one on the other line. Peaking back over his shoulder, he could see the blurry image of Ino heading up stairs from the thick glass so he stashed it in his pocket. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes, he bit one out between his lips and lit it up. Blowing a puff of smoke out with a sigh, he murmured. "Aaany time now."

* * *

Ino made it to the top of the stairs and looked from right to left. There were a number of doors, all slightly ajar for easy access. Figuring she'd work from right to left, she headed that way and went to the very last door. Opening it up, it was to her surprise the bathroom. Strange that it would be at the end of the hall, but that was likely due to the time period in which it was built. Where practicality and all around easy access really wasn't a big component of building these homes.

Stepping in, she flicked the light switch on out of force of habit, but it didn't cut on of course. There was no power yet. There was still more than enough daylight to light the little room in a calming blue hue. It was incredibly simplistic. There was a classic bathtub with the metallic showerhead over top, a toilet, and a sink with a dusty mirror over it. There were no towel racks or laundry closets though, so that could likely be seen as a bit of an issue. All in all, it wasn't bad.

She went to the room right across the hall. This one was one of the two that lead towards the front of the house. It was a pretty decent sized bedroom. Perfect for a little kid or possibly a nursery even. Stepping in further, there was a walk in closet off to the side that she went to check out first. It was also a fairly good size. But again, much to her annoyance, was one of those ugly black stains. She could see it even through the lower light of the closet. Those were not appealing at all and they were hard to explain, but it would seem she may have to find a way.

Walking further into the room, she stepped up to the window which gave her a view of the front. From that vantage point, she could see Naruto digging in his car for something. She watched him for a moment before she turned back around, heading for the next room.

Continuing on, she went to the next door over. This was just a little hallway closet with a few shelves and whatnot. Likely for storing guest supplies such as blankets or extra towels. It was a pretty decent size for storage. Could probably even knock a few of the shelves off to make more room. Shutting the doors, she went for the next door. This was the other room at the very end of the hall towards the backyard. It was much larger than the other on the opposite side due to there being no bathroom splitting it. But, there was also no closet. That wasn't really a bad thing as this room had the space and the view to be literally anything. Maybe a game room or a private living room or something.

There wasn't much else to go off of so she just looked in from the door way, her eyes yet again landing on another one of those black things markings. They looked absolutely disgusting and that would definitely have to be fixed if Naruto really wanted to sell it. With a sigh, she turned around, going to the last room which, just like the other side, was right across the hall.

As she stepped in, she noticed how it was just like the one on the other side, only flipped. She turned slightly when she heard a door shut, followed by footsteps down stairs, likely Naruto returning from whatever he was doing. She was about to turn to go and meet him back downstairs when she noticed something quite unusual. It was on the window peering out to the front yard.

She stepped towards it in curiosity, all but zoning out the sound of Naruto coming up the steps. Making it to the glass, she examined what looked to be little finger drawings marring the dust covered glass, likely done by a child. There was what looked like a girl in a dress. It was a crudely drawn, almost stick figure, but it made Ino smile all the same as she remembered she used to do the same when the car windows were foggy.

Putting her finger onto the glass next to it, she wanted to see how dirty it actually was, but to her surprise there was no dirt. She cocked her head in curiosity. So it was like, the picture was on the outside of the window. But, this window does not open and there is no ledge beneath that a child could have been standing to do such a thing, It was just a straight two story drop. The sound of Naruto's footsteps kicked her from her confusing thoughts, but her attention was on the picture still.

"Hey, isn't this weird? It's like this picture is on the outs-.." Her previous feeling of calmness ended incredibly abruptly and her heart jumped to an unbelievable tempo as her eyes finally adjusted to the other things happening out the window. She had been caught so deeply entranced in this little finger drawing that she didn't even notice that the blonde she thought was walking through the house was actually still digging in his car.

Goosebumps racked her arms and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end as her eyes focused back into the reflection of the mirror. Right over her left shoulder, she could see it. It was a man wearing a very outdated black suit and a bolo tie. That's all she could make out as it seemed strangely too dark to see his head or face. He was just standing there behind her, not moving, not reaching for her, not doing anything.

She looked back to Naruto who finally stood up, finding whatever it was he was looking for. He was facing the house, but his eyes were still looking into his car. Ino wanted so bad to just start beating on the window to get his attention, but she was too afraid to move. As long as she didn't move, neither would he. That's what she told herself. Internally however, she was praying… god was she praying for Naruto to just glance up and see her so that she could warn him.

She continued to watch the man in the black suit through the reflection, every few moments glancing up to see if Naruto was on his way in. To her utter despair, he seemed to have gotten another call as he put it up to his ear and turned around. She was on the verge of tears now. Her eyes grew to an enormous extent as he finally began moving. He wasn't moving towards her. He was instead walking out of the room. The further he got, the more of him she could see. She caught a glimpse of his brown hair beneath a bowl hat as he reached the door. Then, when he turned down the hall, she could see a very outdate mustache that curled up on the ends marring his face with pride.

When he was out of sight, she found this to be her time to call for help, but as she looked back out the window, Naruto was pacing away from his car as he talked to whoever it was on the phone. She was about to hit it as hard as she could, but the thought of the man returning plagued her mind and she advised against it. Freedom from this house was just a right turn and a door away to the stairs. At the bottom of those stairs, was salvation. She had to make it out of here.

Looking at Naruto once more, she turned around and was greeted to a very horrifying sight. It wasn't the man. She was still alone, but there was furniture… the room was filled with furniture all of a sudden. A little girls room no less. The only way she could deduce that was by the magnificent doll house on the other side of the twin bed. The room itself held very little identifying colors.

Her breathing still very erratic, she had no time to contemplate how any of this was happening. She just had to get out of here. She stepped towards the door, but stopped when she heard whistling from behind her. An ungodly chill ran down her spine at the fear of the unknown behind her. Slowly, she turned around and was met with the sight of the little girl she supposed who lived her. She was young, maybe eight or nine with two braided pig tails running down the length of her back. Her eyes locked onto the finger drawn picture of the little girl.

Ino wasn't sure what was happening and it scared her even more. Should she say something to her? Should she just leave? When the little girls whistling abruptly stopped, she decided on the second option. She took one step back before turning around in a panic when the door she at first thought was wide open, slammed open. The man in the black suit came rushing in.

"What the HELL are you doing!?" he yelled, staring right at Ino. She scrambled back in an absolute panic, trying to get away from him.

"AAARGH ARGH!" She backed into the railing of the bed and fell over, nearly hitting her head on the doll house. To her confusion, he continued storming straight as if he hadn't even seen her.

"Daddy, I'm-I'm sorry. I just wanted to see the cars!" the little girl who was at the window said as she pleaded desperately.

Ino watched in absolute shock as the dad grabbed her arm with incredible force. "I told you to stay away from that goddamned window when I have company over!" he yelled furiously. "Get your ass over here!" He began dragging her toward the door. "I knew I should have boarded that damn thing after the first time." He grumbled as she trudged along behind him.

As he pulled her along, they were nearing the door when much to Ino's shock, she finally caught sight of the girls face. Her right eye seemed almost disfigured as if she had a black eye. Only, it wasn't purple. It was incredibly swollen, but not injured looking. Her and the girl made eye contact momentarily and Ino could see the pleading look in her eyes, begging her to help.

Ino was still paralyzed in fear and she was rooted to the ground. She listened with bated breathes as the man in black dragged the little girl into the room across the hall. Confusion and fear attacked her psyche, momentarily restricting her movements. The yelling and crying of the little girl in the room across the hall was dwarfed by the brutal sounds of slapping and screaming from the man. Ino couldn't stop shaking and her tears seemed ever-flowing.

* * *

'So you think her sight is that strong huh?' the voice of Kakashi asked curiously through Naruto's phone.

He shrugged as he paced around the yard. "Not sure. This house will let me know." He said as he glanced back over to it. "I mean, I could barely see within it."

'Heh, yeah well then maybe you should have started with something a little more expressive.' He suggested. 'Just to see if she actually has abilities at all.'

"Oh I know she does." Naruto replied. "I told you about meeting up with the Cult of the Shika again right?"

'Yeah. It was before you met the Yuen's.' he said.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Well, they were staying in a ghost town submerged deep in the Nakari woods. When we arrived I could see multiple scorned souls wandering the buildings. Apparently so could she."

'It was in the woods, she could have just been scared of the general aesthetic of the situation.' Kakashi debated.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, that's what I figured at the time as well. But, as I was taking her home, we made a stop to assist Father Sarutobi with an unexpected exorcism. The boy was too far gone, so I had to enter the gate to get him."

'Ah. That seems a little reckless. You could have let them slip.' He said in an almost berating tone.

Naruto shrugged and scratched his head as he glanced back to the house. "I know, but I had to do it. I had Father Asuma there reading from the bible though, that uh… that gave me long enough to get the boy out." He explained. "But, I guess at some point he did stop and uh… well, she saw… him." He said with a knowing tone.

'You mean…' he said, letting his question hang in the air.

"Yup." Naruto answered. "I'm not sure she's actually fit for it, but she seems to want to help." He looked back to the house. "The world could use the help…"

* * *

Finally having made it to her feet, Ino slowly inched her way towards the door. Her heart was pounding uncontrollably. She could still hear the screams, but figured if they were in there, she could make a run for the door. Stepping out as quietly as she could, she looked down the hall to see it was also furnished with a long table along the wall, pictures and plants. That was not her concern at the moment however as she quickly began walking towards the stairs.

Before she made it however, the noise of the room behind her suddenly stopped. She glanced back very fearfully, but saw nothing. She wasn't testing her luck, so she turned and began damn near sprinting down the steps. As she made it to the bottom floor, she stopped in her tracks, peering into the dining room where the table was surrounded by the man in black as well as four other well-dressed individuals.

They weren't moving. They were staring at each other, unblinkingly. It was almost as if she were staring at an old photograph, but as she made her way towards the door, she could see it wasn't. Her heart was about to pop out of her chest, but salvation was only inches away. Or so she thought. She reached for the door knob, still trying to keep an eye on the people at the table.

Despair struck brutally when her hand hit wood and nothing else. Looking towards where the door was, there was no doorknob. "What the fu-…" She looked back to the table of people and nearly shit herself when they were all no looking directly at her. "ARGH ARGH!" she screamed as she turned and began running the other way. She ran through the living room and into the door leading further away. This led her to a room she had not yet seen. It was one of the two bedrooms downstairs… the master bedroom. She again stopped in shock as she watched a very beautiful woman sitting at a mirror, brushing her hair as she hummed some kind of sickeningly sweet tone that scared Ino even more.

Through the reflection of the mirror Ino stepped around to get a better look at her. She almost wished she hadn't when she saw her face. Ultimately, it made sense why she was humming. For her mouth was none existent. That revelation made the voice that came next that much scarier.

"You better leave… he'll put you in the wall…"

Ino didn't need to know what the hell that meant, she just turned around, heading right back out the door. She came into the living room to see the men people from the table, now occupying the couches, still not speaking or moving what so ever. She took very slow and timid steps around them, trying to stay as far away from them as possible. When she made it to the edge of the door way, she turned, still keeping her eyes on them, afraid they would move again. When she ran into a rather hard chest, she froze and slowly turned that way.

Fear struck at an unimaginable level as she looked up into the face of the black suited man with the mustache. He was looking straight which placed his eye sight just above her head. But he wasn't moving. She took a timid step back, afraid he would suddenly come to life. They looked as though they were made from clay. Entertaining the idea, she pulled her hand up, slowly moving into his face to poke his cheek. Maybe they were clay. In a moment she wasn't expecting his eyes flickered over to hers and she freaked out. "AARHG! AAAAARGH!" She backed up, slipping on her own two feet.

As she fell back, she hit her butt hard enough to make her shut her eyes momentarily. That seemed to be all it took as she opened them once more to see the man gone. As she touched the floor, she remembered the room full of people behind her so she turned and scrambled back up to her feet. They were gone and all the furniture was gone. She was alone once again, looking around this empty room.

(aaaaaaa-a-a-a)

A groaning sound caught her ears from behind her. Having essentially seen it all so far, she turned much quicker, but screamed all the same. "AAARGH!" On the wall, in one of those black spots she had previously complained about, the decaying body of a young woman was slipping out, groaning as she did so. Ino continued screaming as she ran for the door, forgetting about the previous obstacle of the missing doorknob.

Luckily, it was now there and she used it without hesitation. Screaming the whole way, she threw the door open and sprinted out, not aware of the blonde who was just about to enter at the same time. She ran into him with a force he wasn't expecting and he stumbled but didn't fall, catching her before she did so. "Hey-hey! Hey! What's wrong?" he asked, trying to calm her down. "In- Ino! Hey! It's me, it's Naruto!" he said, shaking her so that she would finally look at him.

When she did, she wrapped her arms around his back, crying into his chest as if he were her lifeline. Naruto was uncomfortable with the foreign contact so he awkwardly pat her back, still trying to get the details from her.

"t-This house is haunted!" She finally spit out, not even caring how disturbed she looked as she said that. With her makeup running down her face, looking as though she were crying black tears and the bloodshot red of her eyes, she looked very much insane. "It's-it's… t-there was this picture on the window. a-And I was looking at it when I thought you came inside. There was a man with a blacksuit and-and a little girl, and this woman with no mouth. And there was a girl in the wall!"

She was speaking so frantically, Naruto wasn't fully able to comprehend anything she was saying, only picking out bits and pieces that made sense. "Ok. Ok-alright. Let's go." He said as he led her back to the car.

"I'm- I'm serious. You have to believe me, there was some kind of party or something- a-and the little girls face was.." The way he was nodding and pushing her into the car felt as though he didn't believe her. Like he thought she was crazy. In truth it brought back memories of her mother and father doing the same thing before they stuck her in the Asylum. "No- please!" she said, needing some kind of verification that she was not going insane again. "Please… you ha-… please believe me…"

Naruto guided her into the car, and he lingered there for a moment, watching with a sad pang in his chest as she cried desperately for his belief. For a moment, the image of his younger self flooded his mind; coupled with the words of Kakashi. "… I do." He said simply as he shut her door, missing the thankful look she sent his way as he rounded the car.

* * *

"… Thank you…" Ino said as they drove down the road. They had not said anything since they pulled off a few minutes ago. The only sound within the car was her sniffling which gradually lessened until it was completely silent. Naruto glanced over to her, a curious look on his face. "f-For… for believing me…" He turned back to the empty road and nodded his head. Ino however continued staring at him as discretely as possible, a question resting on her mind that has been there since she made it out of that house. She wasn't sure she wanted to ask it though, not really wanting to know the answer. Against her better judgment, she just had to know. "… Did y-…" she sniffled. "Did you know?"

Again Naruto glanced her way ever so slightly. "Of course I did. That's why I bought it." Fresh tears made their way to Ino's eyes, but she remained quiet, waiting for him to explain himself. He bought a haunted house and left her in there alone? He had better have a good goddamned explanation. Getting that hint as well, Naruto continued. "… I wouldn't demean you in such a way Ino." He said much to her confusion. "You're worth a hell of a lot more than a realtor… But, I had to see."

"s-… see what?" she asked, her voice uncharacteristically small.

Naruto sighed as he suddenly pulled over. "I had to see if you could see…" She was still looking his way in udder confusion. "… You're a clairvoyant Ino." Her unasked question received he continued on. "You see things that normal people can't. In other words, you're a lot like me… just underdeveloped."

She was so confused. She couldn't even form an adequate sentence. "I-… I…"

"You wanted to help people…" he stated with a curious tone. She nodded her head, as if it were a question. "Ino… there is an extremely small numbered amount of people who can do what we do… Ok? And that number has been dropping very drastically."

"I can't… I can't do what you do…" she said, as if the simple thought of that was just completely preposterous. "I can't… do that." Her words were fumbling out of her mouth as she really was not expecting such a revelation.

"Neither could I." He said with a shrug. "… There are people out there that need our help Ino…"

"They need _your_ help…" she corrected. "They-they need help from someone who's got experience in doing that. I'm… i-… can't do any of that. I…"

Naruto sighed and looked forward, staring at the top of his steering wheel. His visage displayed a somewhat annoyed look which made Ino feel kind of bad. She was making him mad. With a sigh, he decided to give it one more shot. "… Ino, do you remember how it felt for you… before I found you?" he asked. "You were… you were scared, and lonely… and nobody believed you." She looked out the front window as she listened intently. "There are hundreds, maybe thousands of men, women, and children with that very same feeling… that feeling of udder dread… Of-of anger, and hatred. Of fear… And they're begging for help… praying for a miracle… They want someone to believe them when the world has given up on them… the deeper they sink, the more insane they feel, and the faster they lose themselves… the faster their loved ones lose them…"

Ino looked at him as he seemed almost lost in his own thoughts. His words were very beautiful, but that did not convince her. She just can't do what he does. She's not strong enough. Today only proved that.

A moment of silence enveloped the car and the two said nothing. Finally, Naruto seemed to awaken from his thoughts. He chuckled lightly through his nose at a memory. "My uh… my best friend tells me I'm something of a hero to the people I help…" He was still staring out into the distance reminiscently. "If that were true… why do I feel like I lose a piece of myself every time I do?" He let that question hang there in the air for Ino to repeat over and over again. "It almost hurts sometimes… I can't sleep… I rarely eat… I feel like my-… my existence itself is jus-… fading..."

Examining him in this new light, Ino could definitely see those things in him. She could see that he was tired, exhausted even. She wanted to ask why he continues on doing this if that were the case. It's not like he's obligated to.

He seemed to hear her thoughts as he answered her unasked question. "But… I continue on… I continue to do this, because… I believe that as… as humans… we have a responsibility to help those who cannot help themselves… Children especially… I mean, for a child to experience something so… horrible on their own is jus-… It's not right… and no one else has the guts to fight for them… all too afraid of that title of 'crazy'."

Now she felt as if she were being guilt tripped, but she remained unconvinced. "… I'm sorry…" she said as she shook her head. Naruto gave her one last look that bordered on annoyance and disappointment before he sighed and nodded. He turned back to the road, and they once again took off.

* * *

Pulling up to the Yamanaka residence a few minutes later, they both noticed the absence of Inoichi's car, meaning they must have left. As Ino climbed out, Naruto called out to her.

"Hey…" She turned around before she shut the door, her visage visually telling him how disappointed she was in herself. "I'm… I'm sorry Ino… I-… I shouldn't have made you do that…" She didn't have the words to respond to that, so stupidly, she just nodded her head, ready to go inside. "If-…" Naruto tried before he realized she was trying to leave. When she turned back to him, he figured he may as well finish his statement. "If you ever change your mind… jus-… just give me a call." He said, shaking his head at how stupid that sounded.

Ino nodded sharply as she finally shut his door and began walking to her door. Her head held low and that latent fear of her supernatural encounter still fresh in her mind. She used her key to unlock the door and she stepped inside. Turning back, Naruto's car started taking off, leaving her to her lonesome. Now that he was gone, she had a lot to say. No one to say it to.

Turning around, the house was dark, the only light coming from the TV her parents often left on. With a sigh, she went around to virtually every room and cut the light on before she headed for the sanctuary of her own room. Heh, ironic. Her room used to be a living hell to her back before the asylum. Now, it's where she feels most comfortable for those few hours after work or when she comes home from anything. Give it a few hours and she'll be absolutely sick of it. When that feeling of entrapment returns.

She looked around, trying to get her mind off of everything that happened. But, those thoughts of that house and who intentionally brought her there was too overbearing. She shook her head and pulled her phone out. Scrolling through her contacts, she selected the person she was trying to call and put the phone up to her ear.

'… … Hello?'

"Tayu… I-… I need you to come over…" Ino said quite obviously a bit of desperation in her tone.

'I'm on my way now.' The redhead replied without hesitation, feeling something was wrong.


	13. Recruiting

**Quick AN: Hello readers. Been a while I know. I am swamped with school work at the moment so updates will be a bit slower. To sort of compensate with the time loss, I've thrown in a bit more of the brewing plot in here. It shouldn't seem too clustered or fast paced, but if it does, I'm sorry. It will be the only chapter like this. The story will continue as planned. Enjoy.**

 **Please Believe Me**  
Chapter 13

* * *

"-and he just left you in there?" Tayuya asked Ino as they both sat on her bed, still fresh off of the traumatic day of horror. Ino just shook her head, still not being able to believe it herself. "What a fucking ass…" Tayuya muttered angrily. "… beautiful fucking asshole…"

Ino sighed, in apparent annoyance. "Tayuya…"

The redhead just chuckled at her frustration. "Heh, I'm joking dude. So, what? We gonna kick his fuckin' ass or something? I'm ready if you are. I've got bats and tire irons in my car."

"Wha- no.. Tayuya, no. He…" she hadn't even gotten to the conversation they had after. "He was trying to help me."

"Help you!?" She shouted incredulously. "Ino! He left you in a haunted house, KNOWING it was haunted! How is that helping you?"

"He… he told me I'm a clairvoyant…"

A quite dramatic bout of silence ensued as Tayuya stared at her, as if offended for her. "… What's that?" she asked, realizing she reacted too soon.

"I… like a psychic I guess." She said, rubbing at her neck uncomfortably. She wasn't sure how the redhead would take it. Maybe she would laugh at her or call them both crazy.

True to her thinking, Tayuya started looking at her oddly. "Like… like you can read minds?" She asked, confusing her.

"w-…Wha-.."

"What am I thinking right now!?" She yelled, looking at her intensely.

Ino shook her head and chuckled at her playful attitude. "No Tayu. Hehe… no, not that kind of psychic. I mean, like… like him…"

"Dude! That's great!" She shouted, surprising her.

Ino was very confused. "w-… Why is that great?"

Tayuya gave her the visual equivalent of a sarcastic quip. "Well, if he said that, then it's got to be true! I mean, he's like an expert in that stuff. So, what's the problem?"

"I-…" She couldn't explain it.

"Think about it dude!" The spunky redhead said as she stood up from the bed. "I mean, you wanted to help people right? What better way than to pay it forward from the kindness he showed you? Now, you can be a badass ghost hunter too!"

Ino shook her head. "N-.. No, I can't do that stuff Tayuya. I-…"

"Duh, you bimbo." She said playfully much to Ino's continued annoyance. "You **learn** how to do all that stuff, and then you go out there and kick some ghost ass!" she said, posing ridiculously to accent her words.

Ino couldn't help but crack a small smile at the girl. "But… no- I… I can't do that Tayuya… I'm, that's not for me. I'm too…"

"Afraid?" The redhead finished, calming down drastically. Ino looked at her with a visage that told her she hit it right on the head. "Ino… it's ok to be afraid when you're going into something new like that… I mean, you don't think I was scared of doing that whole fashion show shit?"

"Were you?"

Tayuya chuckled nervously. "Dude, I was fuckin' terrified!" she said, grabbing at her hair to show how stressed she was about the whole ordeal. "But… Ino, this is an opportunity for you to do what you've always wanted to do. Something that no one else can! a-Aside from Naruto… and, you know, whoever he knows. But, it's also a way to prove your parents wrong!"

"But… I'm too afraid to-.."

"Everyone gets scared Ino!" Tayuya said tiredly as she slumped back to the bed, laying out flat across the open space with her arms held out. As she stared up to the ceiling, she was trying to think about how to get through to her. "… Ok, think about it like this… Uh… what if you were held at gunpoint one night… but you survived the attack because someone saved your life… then, that very same someone says he can teach you to not only defend yourself, but also help those who can't help themselves. What would you do?"

"You… literally just reworded what's happening here." Ino said in amusement.

"Shut up! I'm trying here!" She said in her defense causing both of them to giggle, lightening the dense mood a bit. "But, I'm serious dude. I mean, maybe you're just being irrational right now because it just happened and you're still scared… I'd say sleep on it."

"I…" That was actually pretty sound logic. But, even so, she felt absolutely positive had it happened the day before, she'd be set in her mind. Tayuya didn't understand, because she wasn't there. "I guess Tayu…"

"Hey, I'm just saying dude. I mean, I was scared shitless after that fucking mill thing, but the next morning, I felt like the shit, because I survived it. Who else can say they survived a ghost attack!?" Ino gave her a curious look that she understood completely. "o-Ok I know there are a lot, but I meant in MY circle of friends… other than you." Ino chuckled, once again lightening the mood. "So, onto the REAL topic of the night… how big was he?"

"Tayuya!" Ino shouted incredulously. "We did _not_ have sex."

The redhead cocked her head in apparent confusion. "But… I thought you said he went outside for a break after you guys did it in the house?"

Ino laughed, knowing full well she was playing with her. " Haha! I didn't say anything like that!"

"Really?" She asked, still masterfully rolling with her joke. "I could've sworn that's what you told me, word for word." Both girls giggled uncontrollably, finally relieved all of that heavy conversation was out of the way.

(Slam)

They both gasped and stopped instantly. They looked towards the door. "Was that your parents?" Tayuya asked.

"i-.. I don't know… I didn't hear the car drive up." She said as she peaked over to the window. And… that sounded like the fridge…" Ino said, further scaring her friend.

Tayuya gave her a curious look before she stood to her feet. She walked over to the door and placed her ear against it. "…"

"… What is it?" Ino asked cautiously as she too stood up. Walking closer to her, she put her ear up to the door as well.

Silence ensued as they listened closely, both trying to hold their breath a little better.

(… bm… bm… … bm… … bm…)

There was a light thud that sounded like heavy boots. They seemed to be heading up the stairs sneakily. "Is someone supposed to be here?" Tayuya whispered as softly as she could. Ino just shook her head. Now they were truly getting worried, Ino more so than Tayuya as she was still fresh with terror.

(bm bm bm bm bM BM BM)

They were coming down the hall now, drawing closer and closer and Ino could see Tayuya beginning to hyperventilate. Finally, the redhead could not take the suspense anymore and Ino could see her about to snap. She tried to calm her down to keep her quiet, but she was ignored.

"Hey motherfucker! We'll call the cops if you don't get the fuck out of here!" The footsteps stopped as soon as she yelled that.

They both waited with baited breathes, praying nothing bad was to come of that. They were both terrified. Then, from the other side of the door, whoever it was spoke. 'Tayuya? What's going on?' They both sighed as the voice of Inoichi met their ears.

They opened the door to see him dressed still in his robe and slippers, holding a cup of some kind of punch in his left hand and his phone in his right. "Dad? What are you doing here? I thought you left." She said curiously.

"No, I was in the room. Came down with a bit of a headache this morning so I just went back to bed." He said, still looking at them in curiosity.

"Well, you scared the shit outta us Mr. Y" Tayuya said as she shook her head.

Inoichi actually grinned at that. "Ohoh, that's what that was about. Oh, well I apologize." He said.

"So, where's your car?" Ino asked. "I didn't see it out there.

"Your mom took it to some kind of make up party or something at her friend's house. Said she'd be back a little later. She's not here yet?"

"Nah, it's just us." Tayuya answered for her. "Well, we thought it was."

He nodded his head. "Right, well I just wanted to see if you were here or not. I knew I heard something."

"Thanks dad." Ino said, smiling his way.

He nodded and was turning to leave when his brain caught up to him. "a- Oh, how was your date?"

"Ugh." Tayuya said, ready to answer for her. "From what I heard it wa-.."

"Great." Ino said, quickly cutting her off. "It was nice. We… we had fun." She ignored the weird look Tayuya was sending his way.

Inoichi noticed of course, but just passed it off as Tayuya's normal ridiculousness. "Right, well that's great." He said. "I like Naruto. Think you guys would look good together. Not to mention the fact he's got that blue eyed blonde look we love so much." He said jokingly.

"Hah! Wouldn't it be weird if he turned out to be like… your long lost nephew or something?" Tayuya said aloud, effectively making the situation as awkward as could be. "… because- like… the blue eyes and…" she drawled off, realizing how wrong it sounded within the context of the situation at hand.

Inoichi lingered on her for a moment before he was finally able to blink away his confusion. "Uh… yeah, uh well. I'll be in my room if you need anything. And I don't know if you kids have eaten yet or not, but my cards on the kitchen counter, order a pizza if you get hungry."

"Thanks dad." Ino said, giving Tayuya a look that asked her 'what the hell are you doing?' Tayuya ignored her and shrugged as she jumped back over to the bed. Ino watched her dad walking away, then in a glance, her eyes peaked down to his house slippers before she was called by Tayuya.

"Oh, and I've got some shitty news too regarding the fashion show!" she said as she rubbed her head in frustration.

Ino tilted her head curiously. "What is it?"

"They pulled me from that shit." she said angrily.

Ino grew instantly alarmed as if she were insulted as well. "What? Why?"

Tayuya sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she placed her chin on her forearms. "I don't fuckin know. Some kind of issue with the biggest donator or something. They say he pulled his donation out so they had to release most of the help, aka the interns who aren't even getting fucking paid!"

"That doesn't make sense. If you guys are not getting paid then why would they drop you?" It just wasn't making sense.

"Because they were supposed to provide us with a free lunch for those three days, so instead of that expense, they just dropped us."

Now that made a little more sense. Ino gave her a somber look. "Oh, I'm sorry Tayu… I mean, I'm sure there'll be other opportunities though."

"Tch, yeah but how long will it be before I get another opportunity like that?" Silence ensued as Ino was feeling a bit uncomfortable. She wasn't sure what to say. "And what's worse, I wasn't even really like… excited about that stupid show. It was more about traveling. That's what all this shit has been about. I mean… I wanted to be a professional cosmetologist so that I can fucking get out of here. I'm sick of High no Kuni. I want to travel and shit. I wanted to see Kiri and all that… Hell, even Suna! I haven't even been there…"

"… I'm sorry Tayuya." It wasn't her best, but it's all that came to mind.

The redhead shook her head, thinking over the stressful situation. "I mean shit dude, I graduate in two months and I'm on financial aid which is why I can afford my apartment. Without school and on this shitty job I'm at, there's no way I'm gonna be able to afford rent."

Ino pursed her lips together in thought. There was something she wanted to say, but she wasn't sure she wanted to suggest it for fear of the girl denying or worse… actually accepting. With the mental dilemma she figured there was nothing to lose. She had to take a step in the right direction to an actual life. "What if… what if I move in with you?"

There was a very short moment of silence in which Ino completely regret asking that question period. And then… "… REALLY!? INO! HOLY SHIT YES!" the redhead bellowed out as she hopped up and wrapped her in a hug. "Dude! It's gonna be so fucking great! We can get a job together and drive to work together and we'll be like fucking sisters dude! Fuck yes!"

Ino chuckled lightly with her chin resting on the redhead's shoulders, but inside she was very much debating on whether or not she regret this decision. She'd find out eventually.

* * *

Leaning back against the wooden chair in his garage, Kakashi looked up at the sky out the window next to him. His mask still in place with yet another slit just along the opening of his lips, a lit cigarette placed casually within. "… So… her sight is that strong huh?" He asked the blonde who was leaning up against his work bench.

Naruto nodded. "Yup. Think you could do something with it?" He asked in reply as he took a few puffs of his own cigarette.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and glanced his way. "Well from what it sounds like, I may not get the chance." Naruto explained what happened with their conversation on the way back.

He chuckled lightly through his nostrils. "Believe me, you will."

Kakashi nodded and looked back out the window. Silence enveloped them for a moment. "You know he's coming back right?" Kakashi asked, confusing the blonde. Seeing his puzzled look, Kakashi continued. "He apparently discovered a few none Catholic exorcism methods. Don't know what he's stumbled into, but I'm sure its something as… intense as he is."

Naruto chuckled lightly and shook his head. "As long as it fits him I guess." Naruto said with a shrug.

"So, is this the return of the infamous demon hunting duo?" Kakashi asked with a sarcastic tone.

Naruto shrugged and shook his head. "No. Probably not. Last time we spoke, he said he'd like it if we did our own thing… apparently feels trapped with me."

Kakashi chuckled lightly. "That's ironic. You of all people making someone feel trapped." He said mockingly. "I guess with someone like him, he'd feel trapped in absolute chaos. He does tend to clash with your calm demeanor." Naruto nodded with seemingly little interest. "You think he can actually handle it on his own?"

"He knows what he's doing." Naruto replied immediately. "Hopefully he's figured out his limits."

"Yeah, I doubt it." Kakashi replied as he shook his head. "But, I must say, it'll be good for another actual exorcist out there who's not tied down by the church. Could cover more ground that way, help more people." He said with a shrug. "Maybe you two could just split the terrain? You cover Kiri, Konoha, and Suna and he could take Kumo and Iwa. You know, since he doesn't exactly have the resources to travel those distances such as you."

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. We'll talk about it when he returns." He threw his cigarette down and smooshed it out with his boot. "I'm just not too sure he's all too reliable with dealing with people. He'll need someone there to keep him… docile." He suggested. "You have no trainees in the works?"

"Ah." Kakashi said as he waved him off. "You know I don't. Unless this girl of yours comes through. I'm not sure I can ready one before he arrives. That's about a solid five months. He wouldn't wait to get out there to work. If she's as good as you say she is, then maybe I could do it."

"Not her. She's too soft spoken. Someone else."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I thought you wanted someone with a calmer demeanor to keep him in check."

Naruto shook his head. "He'd walk all over her. Just someone with common decency towards people."

Kakashi chuckled and pulled a book off of his shelf, stuffing his nose in it. "Well, don't look at me. You're the unofficial recruiter. Find me someone and I'll help however I can." Naruto chuckled softly as well as he stood there in thought. One person came to mind, but he doubted she'd do it. But, he was all for trying. "My advice, make it a job." Naruto seemed confused. "Offer a salary, because anyone putting up with him is gonna need an incentive."

Naruto sighed and shook his head. This situation was becoming complicated already. "I'll see what I can do." He said as he walked out.

* * *

"Come on Temari." Naruto said in an almost begging tone. "I'm willing to pay you double what you're making now."

"Tch. And you think that'd be enough for me to work with that fucking psychopath!? You're as fucking insane as he is!" She refuted.

Sasuke, who was standing next to her removing his vest cracked a ghost of a smile at the quip. "That's got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard you ask, and believe me there's a list." He said shaking his head at the blonde man.

Naruto waved his statement off as he loosened his tie around his neck. "Temari, he's gonna be working on his own now and Kakashi and I think it'd be a good idea to have someone there to keep him in check."

"Well, why come to me!? Why not Sasuke!?" she asked, pointing a finger towards the dark haired man. She received a small glare from him but nothing more.

"They don't really get along after that whole incident…" he said hinting at something they apparently all knew about. "Besides, he responds more… agreeably to women."

"Yeah, because he's a fucking perv!" she yelled over to him accusingly. "I'm sorry Naruto, I know I owe you one, but it's gonna have to be something else. I worked hard for my position here and I'm not gonna throw that away just to work with that smart mouthed lunatic! He'd get me killed within a fuckin week!"

"Temari, from what I understand, he's different now. I mean, I haven't actually spoken with him yet, but Kakashi has and he says he's…"

"Less of a jackass?" Sasuke offered jokingly with a straight face.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. Look, I came to you because you're the only girl I know who's not afraid to stand up for herself, and you could kick his ass if you wanted to… It would really help me out." He said.

"There are absolutely no other women you know who aren't fucking whipping bags… really?" she asked in an incredulous tone. "What about Sakura!" She exclaimed in glee.

"Not a chance." Sasuke replied immediately.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Ugh! Come on Sasuke. Why not? I've seen her bad mouth you of all people a few times. I'm sure she could handle him. And I could teach her how to fight in five months no problem!"

"Not… a chance." He said again, much more forcefully.

"Temari… please?" Naruto asked, down right desperately.

She held firm. "Nope. Not gonna do it. I like this job too much. You go out and find another girl worth her fuckin salt and I'll train her in whatever you want, but I will not work with that lunatic." Naruto sighed and rubbed his neck. "What about that blonde that Sasuke was telling me about. If you like her, I assume she's probably a little feisty."

Naruto looked over to Sasuke with an irritated look on his face. "No. She's not. I'll just have to find someone." He said as he rubbed his neck and began walking out.

"Hey, thanks for the help today Naruto." A new voice said. He turned to see Yamato stepping out of his office. "Couldn't have done it without you."

"Don't mention it." He said, waving back as he continued on. Making his way to his car, he pulled his phone out. Seeing he had a text message, he opened it to see it was Shino telling him to call him immediately. So, as he made his way through the parking lot, he did just that. "… … Shino. What is it?"

'I have a few cases for you. Shouldn't take too long. Why? Because these cases are near your location and possibly hoaxes. Just thought you should check them out while you're there. Just in case.'

Naruto nodded and yanked the tie from around his neck. "Send me the locations."

* * *

(One Week Later)

Standing in the hall, in front of the door of what would now be her room, Ino raised an eyebrow at the content within. There was a bed with no sheet or pillow, an empty dresser, and an absolute glob of makeup materials and doll heads. This was apparently Tayuya's old storage. She held her bed set and one of her suitcases, her father standing slightly behind her holding two more.

They both peeked back to the redhead who scratched her head awkwardly. "Hehe, yeah I said I was almost finished cleaning it out. Most of it is in my storage down the road."

Inoichi shook his head. "Most of it huh? Can't say she's not dedicated." He set the two big suitcases down by the door with a sigh. "Ino, are you guys sure about this? I mean… I just don't see this going too well if you ask me." He said, still arguing his case.

This move in thing was a very heated argument a few days ago. Inoichi and Kiori making the same claim of her not being ready for a task this big and Ino refuting those claims by stating vehemently that she is no longer a child. The usual argument of angry disputes, back and forth for well over an hour only being increasingly more stressful with the presence of the talkative and awkwardly dense Tayuya. Regardless, Inoichi was slowly beginning to lessen his hold on Ino due simply to the fact that there are people like Naruto around and with them now dating it was only more reassuring for him. But, Kiori was not yet to that point which is why she refused to come.

"Yes dad. I'm sure." Ino replied with a somewhat contained tone of annoyance. "We'll be fine."

Inoichi put his hands up in defense. "Ok, ok. I'm just making sure you still want to do this." He said as he walked closer to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing the top of her head. "If you need anything you just give me a call, both of you." He said reassuringly. "Your mother will come around eventually. Just give her time."

Ino smiled and nodded. "Thanks dad." She said as she and Tayuya followed him to the door.

"Yeah thanks papa naka!" Tayuya said with a smile.

Inoichi ignored the ridiculous title and continued on. He stopped before he went out and pointed towards the alarm system on the wall above the light switch which they already established didn't work. "You girls make sure you get this fixed as well. I know it's a nice neighborhood, but you never know."

"We will!" They said in unison.

He gave them a look that said 'I'm serious'. "… I can go talk to the front office right now if you'd like me to."

Ino chuckled. "D-had! We're fine." She said all but pushing him out the door.

Inoichi shook his head with a smile of his own. "Alright I'm just checking." He stood there for a moment smiling down at his little girl who was all grown up now. A year ago she was all but done for, now she's entering society the way she was meant to. "I'm so proud of you Ino…"

She smiled back up at him and gave him one last hug. "Thanks dad."

"Alright." He said with finality. "You girls take care. I want you to give your mom a call every now and then, just let her know you're okay."

"Ok dad. Bye."

"Bye!" Tayuya shouted after him as Ino closed the door. "… Wooooo! Welcome home Ms. Yamanaka!" Tayuya said dramatically.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Thank you."

"Now, come on. Help me clean the rest of your room out. We can dump all that stuff in my room for now." Ino nodded and followed along and they did just that. A few hours went by until they finally got all of Tayuya's junk out. Now they were setting up Ino's stuff. Looking between the two this was definitely a feminine apartment. Tayuya's room in shades of green and blue surprisingly and Ino's still piled to the brim in shades of purple. When most everything was finished aside from her bag of clothes, they finally decided to take a break. Working all day truly brought a vicious hunger with it.

Within an hour, they were sitting on the living room couch piled under blankets, a box of pizza between them and some strange slasher flic on their flat screen. Silence enveloped them as they watched and ate. That is until Tayuya gave her early assessment with a mouth full of food. "This movie blows dude. Why are all the girls always so dumb?"

Ino chuckled lightly and shook her head. "They have to be for the sake of the plot. If they were smart, there wouldn't be a movie."

"Tch, yeah right dude. I could write a movie with a kickass female lead no problem. Hollywood just loooves to down play the female intelligence. Damsel in distress and all that."

"What?" Ino asked in an unbelieving tone. "There are movies with badass female leads in them."

"Yeah." Tayuya agreed. "But those are like, all monster movies where they dress the girl in the tightest clothes ever just to appeal to the male fantasy… Or they're chick flicks. I'm talking about a REAL girl who just so happens to be a badass."

"Like Bella from Twilight?" Ino asked.

Tayuya gave her a very strange look that bordered on an imminent ass kicking. "… I almost kicked your ass blondie." Ino giggled, knowing she'd get her with that. "Wouldn't mind having me some of that Jacob though. Mmm-mmm… Speaking of hunks, what did Naruto say when you called him back?"

Ino avoided her scrutinizing eye contact. "I didn't call him…"

"… I'm sorry?" Tayuya asked as if she didn't hear her.

"I said, I didn't call him." Ino repeated herself. "I was going to but… i- I still don't think I can… Besides I'm here with you now so I have to find a job and all that, so I wouldn't have time."

"Ino, you dummy! That is a fuckin' job!" The redhead yelled with amusement in her tone. "-and I bet your ass it pays a lot more than anything else you're bound to get. How much did your parents pay him?"

"They didn't pay him." She said simply, shocking the red head. "I think its like his hobby or something."

Tayuya was at a loss for words. "… w-Well, I bet he'd still pay you. I mean, he's rich as fuck right?... Just suck his dick."

Again the two broke out into a fit of laughter fit for two college girls speaking of such lewd topics. "Tayuya! Stop! Haha!"

"Hey, I'm just saying! The road to a glamorous life is reached with bruises. Knee bruises are just the easiest way."

"Then why don't YOU do it?" Ino asked accusingly.

Tayuya raised an eyebrow with little fear in her. "I would if he asked! You ungrateful bimbo!" They both broke out into another fit of friendly chuckles, both being fully aware she was only joking. "But seriously, stop being a tease and call him already. We do need that money."

"What if I ask if he has a different job?" She asked curiously, very much trying to wiggle her way out of this whole demon hunting route. "I mean, maybe… like…"

"Ino, stop being so scared. I mean, he said you can see ghosts, so can he and look at him, he's totally fine!... And besides, he said he would teach you how to defend yourself against those things, and incase you haven't noticed, you seem like you could really use it." She said hinting at her paranormal track record so far.

"What does that mean? I mean, the only things that happened to me was the Sai possession and the Mill." She argued.

"And the deer people?" Tayuya corrected.

Ino shook her head. "That doesn't count. They were alive. They were just crazy people."

"Even so!" Tayuya said. "I mean, look at all that's happened to you dude. I'm surprised you're even debating this shit. It should be a no brainer."

"How so?" Ino asked, a hint of irritation in her voice.

Tayuya picked up on it and calmed her before things got too heated. "Because you know how it feels to be scared like that… I mean, think about how many people must feel that way… how many girls who are younger than you were… all the kids and stuff… all I know is- if I could do that stuff… I wouldn't even hesitate."

"… Well, how do you know you c-.." she stopped as there was a knock on the door. Tayuya looked to the door and then back to Ino expectantly. They stared at each other, both with looks implying that the other was supposed to answer it.

They smiled and began to chuckle when neither of them moved. "You're closer you dummy!" Tayuya said with a playful shout as she threw the pillow from off of her lap. She hopped to her feet and shuffled to the door. Unlocking the three locks, she damn near froze in shock when the man on the other side came into view. "Ho… ly… shit… I just knew you'd end up at my door sooner or later." She said in a somewhat charming way as she did a rather seductive pose against the door. Ino raised an eyebrow from her spot on the couch, wondering who it was.

Naruto however, who was at the door, simply flicked his cigarette over the side of the railing. "Tayuya. How are you?" he asked.

"N-…" Ino almost said, recognizing his voice. She stood to her feet and walked over, assuming he was here for her.

"I'm great you beautiful mmm- asshole!" she quickly corrected as Ino came walking up next to her. She almost forgot she was here. "What the hell are you doing here!?" she asked, peaking over to Ino, giving her a nod as if to reassure she was on her side.

Naruto ignored her antics and glanced over to Ino. "Ino." He said with a kind nod.

She crossed her arms over her chest as a way to seem more comfortable. "What a… what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Tayuya actually." He said looking back to the redhead.

They were both shocked. Ino, more because she didn't believe him. Tayuya because she simply wasn't expecting such an answer. Did he come for some love making or to ask her on a date? "You came to see me?" She asked, holding her hands over her chest as if her heart was going to pop out of her chest. Naruto just nodded. Tayuya glanced towards Ino for a second until she stepped outside. "Leave us alone you creep! He came for me, not you!" She slammed the door on the way out, leaving Ino standing there dumbfounded.

What the hell just happened? Since when did those two start talking privately? What could he want with her? So many questions. She could just storm out there right now and demand them all. But… why would she do that? They're not actually dating or anything. That would be incredibly strange to do. But… what was this all about? She took a step towards the door, her hand hovering over the doorknob just begging her mind to actually open it…. But then she pulled back. Somewhat reluctantly, she hobbled back to the couch and retook her spot. Her eyes shifted between the movie on and the door, just… waiting.

* * *

"A… A job?" Tayuya asked curiously. This is not what she was hoping for, but at the same time, it was something she definitely needed. "Shit, fuck yeah! What's the job? Hunting monsters and shit? I could totally do that shit dude!"

"… Uh… yeah in a way." He said as he awkwardly put his hands in his pockets. "It's more like… like babysitting…" He said with a shrug.

"b… babysitting… you want me—to babysit?" she asked in a deadpanned tone.

He nodded. "I have a friend… who does essentially what I do, more or less." She nodded along. "He's uh… he's good at his job… he's one of the best at this, believe me…"

"So what? He got a kid or something?" she asked, not understanding this.

"Nope, but uh… you see, he's not too good with people." He said vaguely, confusing her further. "He isss a bit more vulgar and uh… rude than most people are prepared for. I uh… I need someone who isss willing to just stick with him and uh… just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Tayuya nodded as she thought further on this dilemma. "… Ssssssooooooooo… he's an ass." She said as Naruto nodded. "He's an asshole aaaaand you want me to stick with him for how long exactly?"

"Uh… pretty much whenever he's got a job. Our friend Bug supplies us with information about work, so the hours would be fairly erratic."

She chuckled as if this were starting to sound ridiculous by the second. "Hehe, you do realize I'm a college student right now right?" she asked. "I mean, I can't just up and leave when this asshole gets called somewhere."

Naruto nodded. "Oh… I uh… I didn't know." He said, figuring he hit a dead end here as well.

"Well, I graduate in two months so, if the job is still open and I'm not struggling then uh… I could consider it."

"Oh, that's great." Naruto said, perking up suddenly. "He won't be back for another five months. So, I mean, if you want it, just uh… you can finish out your school and all that."

"Whoa whoa whoa, five months!?" She asked. "Dude! I need money right now!"

Naruto blinked. "o-Oh. Well, I could definitely start paying you sooner." He said.

"Tch." She scoffed. "What about gas and all that? I mean, what if he gets a job across town?" she asked. There was so much she needed to know before accepting.

"Uhm… yeah about that." He said, basically implying there was more to it than that. "He's not actually going to… uh… be here in Konoha all that much soooo this job would require some moving around…" he said.

"Moving? What do you mean? Like… like traveling? Dude, this job would have to pay incredibly fucking well! I mean, shit! Where would I be going!?"

"Uh, well the traveling would be free. Paid for by me personally. Uh, I would need you to pretty much stick with him wherever he goes. So uh… it would pay very well."

"So… I get to travel for free… I get paid very well… and all I have to do is watch over this asshole and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid!? I mean shit! What's the downside to this!?" She asked rhetorically. That is until she remembered the blond girl inside. "w-… Wait. What about Ino? I mean, we just moved in together. I can't jus-…" she said, mentally stressing over this poor timing.

"Oh well… I was uh… I was hoping she was ready to accept my offer as well." He said.

Tayuya winced at that statement. "I don't think so muchacho. I mean, she doesn't seem too into it." She admit sadly. "We were actually just talking about it before you showed up."

"mmm.." he hummed in thought. "Maybe with the right nudge she'll come around… Uh… maybe with the knowledge of you two working together would help?"

"We'd be working together!? So she'd be babysitting with me!?" She asked excitedly.

He shook his head with a chuckle. "No. She'd be another one of us if she learns fast enough."

"Then how would we be working together?" she asked curiously.

"The work we do is dangerous as I'm sure you could probably tell." He said with a nod. "I wouldn't just throw you two out there without knowing how to effectively protect yourselves."

"Heh, so what? We would go to church or some shit?" She asked jokingly.

"Not necessarily." He replied. "It's more about knowing what to look out for than being religious." He said with a nod.

"So… wait, am I a cairtoyant too?" she asked, in all honesty forgetting the word.

He shook his head. "Clairvoyant and no. But, that's not a necessity. You're working with someone who is and as I said, he's very good at what he does."

"Soooo… Ino and I would be training together then?" she asked, just for clarification.

"Yes. More or less… just for these five months until he gets here… For you anyways. Ino's training could take a bit longer as she has much more to learn."

"Annnnnd we would be getting paid for just training as well?" she asked. He nodded. "What would we be training in exactly?"

"Well, you will be learning how to properly protect yourself during Exorcisms as well as certain ways to assist him if need be. Though I doubt he'd need you to. There will also be a need for you to learn to use various firearms… don't ask why, just know with him it's a definite need." He said, feeling too tired to explain.

"Wait! I get to use guns too!? HOLY-FUCKIN-SHIT! This is going to be the greatest job EVER!" She shouted out throwing her arms around Naruto's neck. He didn't hug her back, but didn't push her away either. When she pulled back, she had one more question. "Wait, how much would we get paid though?" She asked.

He thought it over. "Uh… sayyy 10 bucks an hour?" he asked.

"… 10 bucks?" She asked rather disappointed by that.

He shrugged. "Yeah well, considering you'll essentially be working 16 hours a week all week, that's a solid thousand per week." He reasoned. "Is that… is that too low?" he asked.

She held up her fingers as if to say 'a smidge'.

"Soooo 15?" he asked curiously.

"Sounds like a badass deal blondie!" she said sticking her hand out giving him as firm a handshake as her little hand could muster. "Tch! There doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with this deal!" she said victoriously as she turned back towards the door. Oh, if she only knew. "I'll convince Barbie in there to join as well!" she opened the door sparing him one last wave goodbye before ducking in to tell her roommate about their sweet new deal. Naruto chuckled and shook his head as he turned to leave.

* * *

 **AN: Kind of short I know. Next chapter will be better. Stick around**


	14. Students

**Please Believe Me**  
Chapter 14

* * *

"No." Ino said bluntly as she shook her head. "My answers not gonna change Tayuya. I just can't do that stuff."

"Ugh! Come on Ino! We're gonna be learning from the best around! I mean, shit what could be better? Oh yeah, the fact that we'd be learning this shit together!" she pointed out.

Still the blonde didn't relent, simply shaking her head. They were sitting at the breakfast table, the same topic from their previous night still claiming all of their conversation. Tayuya told her about the conversation with Naruto and everything he explained to her. Which is of course why she was so astounded that the girl was still denying. This was literally a once in a life time chance!

"Yes." Tayuya said, essentially answering for her.

"No" She responded immediately.

"yyyyes."

"No."

Tayuya sighed and stared at her, as if just waiting for her opportunity to get her to agree. "… Yes."

"No Tayu." She again denied.

"Ino come ooon." She whined out receiving a simple headshake from the blond. She sighed again and looked down to her plate. With a bit of a sly smile, she grabbed her fork. "How abooout for a hearty piece of sausage?" she asked, an upward inflexion to her tone, displaying her hopeful endeavor. Ino gave her the visual equivalent of calling her stupid, but of course Tayuya took it with a grain of salt. "Or maybeeee an extra pancake?"

Ino chuckled at her poor attempts and stood to her feet, taking her plate and cup with her. "No Tayu I don't take food bribes."

"Well, still you accept though right? I mean, we need this." She said, hopefully.

Ino just shook her head. "No, I jus-… I can't do that stuff.

"Ino, this is everything I've ever wanted… sort of." She said, correcting herself. "And I'm not gonna do it without you."

The blonde sighed in apparent irritation. "Tayu… why is this such a big deal for you? I mean, I already told you I'll be fine. I-.. I'll just move back in with my parents… tell them it didn't work out and everything would just… be fine."

"Would it though?" Tayuya asked in a knowing tone. "Ino what are you planning on doing with your life? Jus-… sit around your parents house all day? I mean… i- I get that you've almost lost your life a few times… I get that you're scared and all, but… but what's the point of living just to live? Don't you want to do something with your life?... Something that matters?"

"Tayuya stop please." The blonde said shaking her head. She really didn't need this from her.

"Hey, I'm just saying." She said putting her hands up defensively. "I mean, shit. One day you're upset that your parents say you're too weak to be in the real world and then an opportunity comes knockin' at your door and you won't take it. Come on Ino." Ino rolled her eyes and continued scrubbing her plate at the sink which was still visible from the table. "This is such a simple thing to decide right here. You have to put aside those doubts about fear or-or joy and make a decision… do you want to help people, yes or no?"

That question hung in the air for what felt like minutes. It perplexed Ino on so many levels. First of all, this was Tayuya giving her an ultimatum that would literally decide the course of her life, and she had only met the girl a few months ago! What a strange way to reintegrate back into society, through the help of a technical stranger. Well, that wasn't necessarily true. It almost felt as though Tayuya was an old friend the way they've been spending time together. With Sakura still off in lala land with her rich boyfriend it was safe to say she lost her spot as Ino's bestfriend.

But, back to that question she asked. Ino knew the answer without a doubt. She knew it as soon as Tayuya asked. But, the fear of that answers outcome held her tongue. That's all she's ever wanted to do is help people, but was there really no other way? What made Naruto just decide she's cut out for this stuff? Just because she can see ghosts? What other qualifications could there be? Screaming and running don't really seem to fit that category.

"Tayuya… what if… what if I can't though?" She asked, looking down with a glazed over look, imagining the outcome of her trying and failing. The redhead didn't seem to understand. "What if I can't save someone… and..."

Tayuya caught onto what she was trying to say and thought about what it was she was implying. She grabbed her plate and walked towards the sink, dumping her stuff inside, all while contemplating her response to that. How would one respond to that?

"Ino… you…" Nothing was coming to her. "If you… if you think about it… people will die if you don't… I mean, if you really have those abilities… and you just choose not to use them, then it'd be like… like a doctor not saving someone's life, because they think they'll fail…"

Goddamn it Tayuya. That, for Ino, made this a lot more difficult. "Yeah, but… w-… what good is a doctor who's afraid of blood?" she asked, rolling with her analogy.

"We're all afraid of something Ino." She replied. "I mean, there's only one type of person who has ever become anything by being afraid… and that's a coward… Look, I… I don't even know if I'll be good enough to do this… but, I want to try… I want to try because my dream lies within it… I told you… I want to travel the world, it's been my dream since I was little... If I have to kick some demon ass to do so then that's what I'm gonna do… and I'm not doing it without you."

Ino sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "I-… Tayuya, I just don't know." She said, still not too sure about it. Her words were definitely convincing, but with the things she's seen, Ino was not walking into something like this that easily.

Tayuya grimaced at her reluctance. "Ok, look." She said, apparently reaching her limit for the blonde's difficulty. "You do this 5 month training thing with me… and at the end of the 5 months, if you still don't want to do it, we won't do it." She suggested.

Ino sighed in frustration once again. It was like the girl was trying to guilt trip her with verbal puppy dog eyes. "Tayuya, no tha-… No dude, you have to do this… like you said it's what you've always wanted." She argued. "I told you I can just move in with my pa-.."

"No! Ino, I told you, I'm not fucking doing this without you!" she argued back, raising her voice a bit.

"Tayu, we wouldn't even be working together." The blonde replied.

"For 5 months we will be! And besides, I'd still be paying rent and all when I leave. I mean, I know I'm gonna be traveling around with the douchebag or whatever, but I'd still pay rent so that I can keep my stuff here." She said with a shrug, figuring that's what she was afraid of.

"It's not about that." Ino said. "I just… why does it matter to you so much? I mean, from what you've told me, he's gonna pay you more than enough for you to live comfortably and you're going to be staying in paid hotels wherever you go and… I mean, I'd be at home and… possibly working somewh-.."

"Because you're my friend…"

Ino stopped in her rant at that proclamation and eyed the redhead who seemed a lot more serious than she was comfortable with. Those words felt so heavy right now for some reason.

"My… my bestfriend…" those were even more brutal. "My only friend... and I don't want to see you fail… I-… I want you to fly with me Ino… I want us to be like… fuckin badasses together you know?" she proclaimed with a chuckle. "I-… I want you with me on this, because you're the… strongest person I know, so… if you can't handle it then… there's no way I could."

Ino was feeling sick to her stomach right now, but the throbbing of her heart seemed to dwarf that sensation completely. Why was she doing this to her. How could she possibly deny such a request when it was worded like that? She just stared at the redheaded girl, bewildered by this new side to her. She's always known there was a much sweeter side to her, but actually seeing it was something special to Ino. "… I-… I don't know…" she said, further disappointing her friend. "m-Maybe I'll be good at it."

Slowly, a smile began rising on Tayuya's face until it was nearly ear to ear. "REALLY!? INO! FUCK YES! This is great!" she said jumping in excitement. "Just in fuckin time! Ok, lets go get ready, we've got a meeting with our boss in a few hours!" she said as she sprang back to her room, Ino following.

"Wait… when did you call him?" she asked in confusion.

Tayuya turned back to her and shrugged. "Last night after our first talk." She said slyly. "I knew I'd get you to accept before too long. Took a lot longer than expected, but Ino, you won't regret this! Now hurry, we've got to look bomb as fuck for this! So, lets move it!"

Ino mentally groaned. What did she get herself into this time?

* * *

All dressed and prettied up, Tayuya and Ino sat at a booth in the nearly out of service diner that Ino still currently held a job at, just waiting for Naruto. Tayuya took this time to inform Ino a bit more about what they were going to be working on. She grew even more hesitant when she was told about them possibly using guns, but it was far too late to back out now.

As she sat there and listened to her, Ino mentally thought about what she was going to say to Naruto. Should she apologize for blowing off his first proposal? Was there a reason to? It felt like things would be sort of awkward throughout the five month training period if she didn't. It wasn't like she cursed him out or anything, but she was rather rude. With how often they were going to be seeing each other, maybe she would, just out of common curtesy.

"Hey, you even listening to me?" Tayuya called out to her grabbing her attention.

Ino blinked herself out of her stupor. "u-Uh, yeah. Yeah sorry." She said as she flipped the hair resting over her shoulder back behind her.

"Well, then answer my question." The redhead said in a threatening way. Ino's confused face said it all. Tayuya rolled her eyes. "I said, do you think the training will be tough?"

"Oh. Uh… I'm not sure… It might be a lot of studying." She offered.

Tayuya's demeanor instantly dropped. "Ugh, you think he's gonna make us read the bible all day? I mean, he doesn't really seem like the religious type, but with the line of work he's in, it makes sense."

Ino shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I mean, he has a lot of religious stuff in his car." She offered.

"What do you mean? Like bibles and stuff?"

"Yeah." She replied. "Uh, in his glove box, he has like holy water, bibles, and crosses."

Tayuya seemed interested at the least. "Huh, maybe he is hardcore Christian… maybe we should ask him."

"Why? Does it really matter?" Ino asked.

Tayuya gave her an annoyed look. "No dummy. But, I'm curious. He just never struck me as a religious nut."

"Because I'm not." A deep voice said from behind them as Naruto and Ghost came walking up to the booth. Well, Naruto walking, and Ghost damn near sprinting towards the familiar scents as he hopped up onto Ino, his tail wagging furiously as he sniffed and licked the two girls.

"Hey Ghosters! How are you, you little cute fuckin cutey!" Tayuya cooed with glee as she rubbed his face and ears. Ino was just waiting for the pooch to get off of her as she gently pet his back. "Hey boss man! How's it going!?"

Naruto whistled for Ghost to listen and snapped his fingers, pointing towards the other side of the booth. The pooch got the message and hopped into his spot, followed by Naruto. "It's going well. How are you?"

"Ah, I'm holdin' up. Just can't wait to start is all!" she proclaimed proudly.

Naruto nodded with a small smile. "Great. And how are you?" he asked looking towards the girl right in front of him.

"I'm-I'm fine." She replied. "Just uh…"

"Excited for this amazing opportunity!" Tayuya finished for her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "We are so ready for this shit boss!"

Naruto nodded, unsure what the tension was about. "Well ok then. I was glad to hear you accepted my offer." He said addressing Ino further. "I completely understand your previous reluctance. It's only a natural reaction to this sort of work. But, the way I see it, someone has to do it." He said with a shrug.

"Amen to that!" Tayuya said comically. "-and trust me. Ino and I will become the best damn demon hunting chicks ever!"

Naruto smiled, amused by her eagerness. "Ok. Well, before that happens, the training comes first. I was a bit vague in my description yesterday. If you have any questions about any of that stuff, I'll answer those first."

"Uh, yeah." Tayuya said. "You mentioned gun training. I'm all down for that shit, but what exactly will I need that for?" she asked.

"Well uh, we do more than exorcisms. Are you familiar with the darkweb?" he asked. They both shook their heads no. Naruto nodded. "Right, well. The darkweb is essentially the uh… the unrestricted part of the internet in which anything illegal or disturbing lives. It is here that our mutual friend Bug does his handy work in both finding us cases and hunting down the devious users. These users are sometimes uh… child slavery owners, murderers who use their website as a camshow to displaying their murders, and pretty much anything you can think of."

"Holy shit dude." Tayuya said with a chuckle. "That's fucking insane… but, why does he do it? I mean, I'm sure they have police who do that right?"

"Well, yes, but Bug is a bit more advanced than anyone you would meet within a federal agency. He can hack into absolutely anything. Darkweb users utilize different types of search engines that render them anonymous online. They can hide their IP address, remove their online visibility altogether and essentially roam freely within the interconnected den of monsters. But, Bug can find them given the right circumstances. So, he browses the darkweb daily, looking for whatever he can dig up and when an emergency strikes, he lets us know so that we may go and… prevent the problem."

"Prevent the problem?" Tayuya asked. "You mean like… like killing?"

Naruto shrugged. "If the situation calls for it… You don't have to be with him on those specific escapades if you don't wish to." He informed her. "For those, he is more than able and willing to handle them on his own… in fact he enjoys those a bit too much."

"w-Wait… would, would I have to do that?" Ino asked, clearly not liking that idea one bit.

Naruto shook his head. "No. You would likely strictly be dealing with investigating hoaxes."

"i-… investigating?" she asked, unsure what he meant by that.

He nodded. "Meaning, when a case springs up gaining more attention than the church can handle, they'll send you in to investigate. If you find concrete evidence, then you inform the church."

"So, I wouldn't be doing anything?" she asked. "I wouldn't… be doing exorcisms?"

"Well… no not necessarily. I mean, there is a risk with performing exorcisms and there's a certain… something you would need to have, but I don't really see you gaining that."

"… What's that?" she asked.

Naruto just pursed his lips together in thought. "We'll just say its best if you stick with the scouting."

"Hold on, we'll be working with the church?" Tayuya asked, cutting into their brief back and forth. "I thought we were going to be doing what you're doing."

"Well, you will." He said nodding to her. "But uh… Ino you'll be receiving orders from someone in the church. I'm still paying you, but most of your involvement will be with the church." She seemed to sink back into her seat a bit, seemingly disappointed by that news for some reason. Naruto was curious, but didn't voice it.

"So, over these five months, what else will we be learning?" She asked.

"You'll learn everything you need to know about defending yourselves against the paranormal… simple as that."

Tayuya nodded and glanced over to Ino. "Seems easy enough." Their previous conversation arose in her head, bringing with it yet another question she was eager to know. "Wait, will there be a lot of reading?" Naruto thought about it. "Uh, yeah a bit. There will also be some cases in which you will shadow an exorcists apprentice during a case, but that'll be a while. We just have to make sure you're ready."

Tayuya had a giddy smile which completely contrasted Ino's look of udder fear and worry. "Great, and we're getting paid for this five months too right?" she asked, just looking for clarification. Naruto simply nodded. "Okay boss man! When do we start?"

"Tomorrow, 6 a.m." he pulled out a white card from his jacket pocket. "Head to this address and your training will begin." With that said, he looked down to Ghost who had fallen asleep with his head in his lap. "Come on boy." He said waking him up. "See you soon."

"Bye!" Tayuya said, waving to him.

"y-… yeah… bye." Ino said awkwardly, her mind still processing all of that information. It was a lot to take in. She would just have to wait and see how things go. Who knows, maybe it won't be so bad.

* * *

(The next morning)

"Is… is this it?" Tayuya asked as they sat in the car, staring at the house they were told to go to. It looked like… a regular two story house. Nothing they were expecting from someone apparently as rich as Naruto.

"This is the address." Ino said, double checking the card.

Tayuya cut the car off. "Oh man, that's shitty. I'm so underwhelmed." They got out of the car adjusting their casual outfits on their way to the door. They weren't really sure what to expect on their first day so they dressed for something physical just in case. "I bet it's kickass inside though." Tayuya said which Ino more or less promptly ignored.

As they headed up the steps, Ino stopped and thought about something. "w-Wait… what if he just bought another haunted house?"

Tayuya looked back at her in thought. "… No, he wouldn't do that to you twice." She figured. "I bet it's just like—a house he uses when he's in Konoha or something. We shouldn't overthink it." They continued up, albeit a bit more cautiously with Ino's guess freshly planted in their minds. As they made it to the door, they both just stared at the doorknob for a moment. Tayuya rolled her eyes. "Ugh, your stupid comments has me too scared to ring it Barbie, geez." Fighting through that fear, she raised a shaky hand and rang it."

They heard the muffled sound of its hollow ring and waited. And waited… "r-… ring it again?" Ino asked.

As Tayuya reached for the button, the door began unlocking, so she jerked her hand back as if she were doing something wrong. When the last lock was opened, the door swung open to reveal something neither of them were expecting…. It was a beautiful woman with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a beauty mark beneath her right eye. Were they at the wrong house?

Tayuya, taking the initiative stepped up to greet her. "u-Uh, I'm sorry, I think we may have the wrong address." She said as she and Ino began to leave.

"You are Tayuya and Ino, correct?" her rather bland voice said, catching their ears. They both turned back, nodding their heads. "Come in. My husband is just getting ready." She said, further confusing them. Was… was Naruto married? She seems so much… older than him.

Regardless, she seemed to know them and expect them, so this was definitely the correct address. They followed her in, Ino shutting the door behind her. Tayuya, never being one to hold her tongue, asked the question she and Ino were wondering. "I'm sorry, but who are you exactly?"

The woman walked towards the steps and turned back when Tayuya addressed her. "My name is Hanare. Hanare Hatake." Just as she introduced herself, their attention shifted to the man in the mask coming down the steps. "You are here for my husband correct?"

"I do-.." Tayuya was about to say.

"Ah. Right on time it would seem." Kakashi said. "Welcome. Welcome. Tayuya and Ino. I am Kakashi." He walked over to them and stuck his hand out, shaking both of theirs. "I will be handling the first part of your training-," he said nodding to Tayuya, he then glanced towards Ino, "-and all of yours… a pleasure."

"Whoa whoa, hold on!" Tayuya said, stopping everyone. "I thought Naruto was training us?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but quickly understood the confusion. He gave them a rather strange eye smile as he scratched the back of his head. "Ah, heh-heh. It's just like him to leave something out." He said. "I guess he didn't tell you, but no. He is rather busy with cases and the sort, in fact I believe he flew out for Iwa just last night."

"Oh… ok, well who are you?" The redhead asked, needing moree information.

"I am Father Kakashi." He said, assuming that's what she wanted to know. "I'm a priest who specializes in exorcisms and demonology. Naruto has asked me to train you two in paranormal defensive techniques… and scouting."

"Umm… okay? Well, he didn't tell us anything like that." The redhead informed him.

"Will that be a problem?" he asked, sensing she had some sort of issue with it.

She shook her head. "No, it's no problem. I just don't know you is all…"

He shrugged. It was a reasonable reaction. "Well, you will get to know me very well, and I hope I get to know you two as well. Now, if you will please follow me to my study, we will begin with some introductions."

That's exactly what they did. They bid his wife a good day and headed down to their basement which is where Kakashi's study resided. Within the rather spacious room was a fair sized desk, religious symbols and writing all around the room, and two seats positioned in front of his desk. Once seated, Tayuya and Ino awaited further instruction from the masked man, both wondering what it was beneath that mask of his. Again, not one to hold her tongue, Tayuya voiced that question.

"Hey, what's the deal with the mask? You a burn victim or something?" She asked, receiving a nudge from Ino who didn't like how rudely she phrased that.

Kakashi chuckled lightly. "No, nothing like that." He said with that creepy eye smile again. "When I was younger I was raised upon my father's religion which forbade men from displaying their face for anyone but their wives. I'm Catholic now of course, but it's just become something of a mystery for my students so I hold onto it."

"Students? You mean, you have more than just us?" Ino asked, speaking up for the first time.

Kakashi tilted his head side to side. "Well, I did. Two others before you two. That was a few years back."

"Naruto was one of them?"

"He was yes. Arguably the best." He pointed out. "I don't know if either of you have seen him in action, but the kid is… is truly something else." He was staring off into the middle distance in thought for a while before he zoned back into reality. "Yeah, but I did train him in the ways of exorcism, but he surpassed me long ago."

"When did you train him?" Ino asked curiously.

Kakashi looked up in thought. "He was about 16 at the time I believe, and it took me a little under a year to teach him all I knew."

"Whoa, a little under a year?" Tayuya asked incredulously. Kakashi nodded. "-and you guys expect us to learn in five months…"

He chuckled lightly. "No, not exactly. You, Tayuya are only learning defensive techniques to protect yourself when facing the paranormal. That's the easy part. It took him about a solid two months to get that down, but he was already well versed in Demonology at the time, which is why we are giving you five… and that's also the deadline for when your job should begin." The redhead nodded in understanding. "But, you blondie, will be with me for quite some time so long as you choose to stay." She seemed shocked he knew about her iffy acceptance. "Naruto tells me you're on the fence about all of this."

She nodded meekly. "y-yeah, it's just… I'm jus- not too sure I'm cut out for this stuff." She admit.

Kakashi nodded in understand. "Trust me, no one thinks that at first, but give it some time and I'm sure you'll see how valuable your talents are." he advised. "Naruto says you have some potent sight. For someone with sight like his, that's no statement to be taken lightly."

"Ok, hold on." Tayuya butt in yet again. "What is this sight thing? Like, seeing ghosts? I mean, we went to this old Mill for this stupid little thing and we both saw a ghost. Plain as day. So doesn't that mean I have sight too?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Not necessarily." He sat up a bit straighter in his seat, ready to drop their first lesson on them. "You see, ghosts are able to present themselves to normal people through one thing and one thing alone, and that's fear. So, the reason you were able to view that apparition alongside Ino was because you were likely afraid. But, for people like Ino and Naruto, they don't need fear to see them. Depending on how strong their sight, they either view them as clearly as any other person, or they catch glimpses of them from time to time. I'm willing to bet Ino here saw it long before you did, am I correct?"

She nodded. "y-Yeah. It was in the office with me when I went upstairs."

Kakashi nodded. "You know, I have high hopes for you two. I'm not sure if he told you yet or not, but there are more paranormal cases than ever at the moment, and shamefully, the church is under more heat than ever, which is preventing us from stepping foot into anything resembling a hoax."

"What does that mean?" Tayuya asked.

"It means, including Naruto… there arrrre only twenty-one other authentic paranormal investigators, outside of the church, who are capable of exorcisms left… in the world right now." They didn't seem to fully grasp what that meant yet. "That is the equivalent to having… say two police officers covering an entire city."

"That's insane dude." Tayuya said astonished by that ridiculous scale.

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "-add to the fact that Naruto essentially does the work for four, I guess you could double that, but even so."

"Does the work for four?" Ino asked, wanting him to elaborate on that a bit.

"Oh, the kid has no off button." He continued. "I mean, he flies from here to Iwa, Suna, wherever he's needed. I'm not sure how much sleep he gets exactly, but it's a very low number.

"Okay… THAT is insane." Tayuya repeated. "I mean, geez he doesn't take vacations or anything?"

"Nope. Not in the past three years." He said.

"I… gosh, that's just too much." The redhead finished.

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, well. With my other student returning, it should take some of that load off… He won't have to travel as much with you two handling Iwa and Kumo."

"Hey what's this guys deal anyways?" Tayuya asked. "I mean, I'm grateful for the job, but really? Babysitting a grown man?"

Kakashi chuckled as if he were uncomfortable with the question. "Heh-heh, he's just a bit… frightening to some people. It uh, it used to be Naruto who kept him under wraps, but just as all people playing second fiddle, he wants to be on his own. Understandable of course, but he simply cannot be trusted in social situations on his own. He's usually too much for anyone else to handle, but Naruto seems to think you're rather perfect for the job."

She smiled and tucked her hands between her legs with a giddy look. "Awe, I'm flattered." She said playfully.

Kakashi chuckled at her antics. "Yes, well. I hope you stick around Tayuya." He said getting a bit gentler. "He's not a bad guy. He comes off as uh… rude and brash to most people, but inside, he's just a man who has seen far too much and masks it over that uh… well rather vulgar persona."

She waved him off. "Ah, don't worry about it. I'm here to stay as long as I'm paid. I've dealt with assholes all my life, so this is no different."

"Tayuya." Ino said incredulously. "You can't curse in front of a priest."

Kakashi spoke up before she could. "Oh believe me, I'm rather used to it. You'll understand in time. But, since we are all here getting to know each other, we shall do introductions. Allow me to start." He said as they listened in. "Again, I'm Kakashi Hatake. Otherwise known as father Hatake or father Kakashi, either is fine. Uh… I like my wife… I dislike… hmm… My hobbies include reading, and my dreams for the future arrre a mystery to me… Ok, how about you next red?" he said gesturing towards Tayuya.

She seemed confused by all of this. "But, we all know each other now. Why do we have to do this?" she asked.

"Well, you guys know a bit about me, so its only fair that I know a bit about you two right?"

She sighed, seemingly annoyed by this tedious exercise. "Uh, I'm Tayuya. I uh… I like make-up uhhh… I don't like assholes, so this job should be fun for me… uhh, I don't really have many hobbies unless watching TV all day when I have nothing else to do counts." Kakashi shrugged apparently accepting that. "-and my dreams for the future are to travel."

The silver haired priest nodded. "Very nice. It would seem dreams do occasionally come true regardless of the circumstances. Traveling is something you will be doing a lot." She smiled and shrugged, as she thought about how amazing this opportunity was. "Ok, and new blondie?" he said nodding to Ino.

She got the hint he was referring to Naruto as the original. It was a bit daunting for him to make that comparison because if she didn't live up to that title, she'd feel like a disappointment. But, she did not voice those concerns. Instead she continued with her introduction. "Uhm, I'm Ino. I like uh… I like to help people… however I can…" She said, her voice slowly dying out as she said this. "Um… I-… I don't like uh… I don't- think I dislike anything." She admit.

"Ah, then you're a kind heart." Kakashi said, nodding for her to continue.

"I-… I mean, my hobbies are um… watching movies… uh, gardening… and that's—that's it." She said, sinking back into her seat.

"What about your dreams for the future?" Tayuya asked, reminding her of the last segment Kakashi gave out.

She sat back up straight in thought. "Uh, I- I don't know… I don't really have any." She admit.

"That's completely fine." Kakashi said as he stood to his feet. "We all find our way at some point in time. Now that all that's out of the way, I'd say we're all nice and comfortable with each other… more or less. So, how about we begin immediately?"

"i- uh, actually I have another question." Ino said, drawing his attention. "Uh… Naruto said that there is uh… there is something that I would need to have… in order to do exorcisms… and he said he doesn't think I'll ever have it…"

Kakashi eyed her for what felt like way too long. "… hmm…" he said in apparent thought as if he were looking for the answer to what it could be. "Well, I can't say I know for sure, but the kid typically knows his stuff so… uh, I wouldn't concern myself with stuff like that. You'll only be scouting anyways.

She seemed disappointed that she couldn't find out what this apparent disability of hers was, but she decided to leave it be for now.

Kakashi glanced between them for a moment as if expecting another question. When there was none, he nodded his head and walked towards the bookshelf behind him. Pulling two books out, he came strolling back. "Now… the first thing to be aware of is to know, as I'm sure you already do… ghosts are real."

* * *

A low growl escaped Ghost's clenched teeth as he stared down a dark hallway intently. The footsteps behind him didn't concern him. Naruto came walking up next to him, lit cigarette lodged between his lips, a flashlight in his right hand and a shotgun in his left, slung casually across his shoulder. His attire consisting of a white pull over hoodie, black jeans and black boots. Flashing the light in the direction Ghost was pointing with his snout, he saw nothing. As soon as he put the light back on him, the pooch was sniffling around once more. Walking around, he flashed the light around the grey walls, noting the mold and cracks that fit within this abandoned building.

Hearing the daring growl of Ghost once more, he flashed his light down towards the end of the hall. This time, he caught it. Well, a piece of it just as it was turning the corner. The heel of a very pale bare foot. He whistled getting Ghost's attention. "… Slow boy." He said quietly. Ghost understood and slow began creeping down the hall, Naruto directly behind him.

When they made it, the black pouch slowly peeked around the corner before freezing, apparently seeing something. Naruto watched him for a few seconds. He watched as he began to show his teeth in an almost silent growl. He whistled to him again, but a much lower whistle, almost accidental. Ghost crouched lower and lower until he was nearly on his chest. He then slowly began backing up, keeping his eyes on whatever he was looking at. He got to where only his head was peeking around and he laid there, watching whatever it was.

Naruto took another hit of his cigarette. "Stay boy." He said as he casually stepped around the corner. Flashing his light down there, he indeed saw the figure that caught Ghost's attention. It was a man wearing a very dirtied black suit. He was facing the other way. He was just about the same size as Naruto with short cropped brown hair. "What pit of hell did you crawl out of?" He asked casually.

There was no response.

So, Naruto did the most reasonable thing he could think of. "Hey." He flicked his cigarette towards him. The stick of nicotine bounced off of the strange man's back.

Slowly the figure began to turn. When he was fully facing Naruto, his visage was absolutely horrifying. His skin was a strange greyish color and his face was set into an almost permanent scowl. What was the most unsettling feature was his eyes. They were bloodshot red, no iris or pupil. Just fully bloodshot red with what seemed like bloody tears running down his face. "…Uzumaki…" his hollow voice rang out.

"Uhuh." Naruto said simply as he cocked the shotgun. "Been a while Ra." He stated simply. "You gonna make it easy for me this time around? Caught you pretty early… I'm here for the girl."

The black suited man shrugged. "How do you know she isn't dead already?"

"I'm pressed for time. Don't play games with me." He said simply. The black suited man took a single step back before his left leg was blown off at the knee cap and he toppled to the ground.

"RGHG!" he grunted in pain.

Naruto stepped closer to him. "Yeah, life hurts." He said simply as he aimed the gun down at the man's chest. "You gonna tell me where she is? We can end this early."

The man began to chuckle. "It won't be long before you're one of us… seeking the same thing we do…"

(BLAH!) "AAARGH!" Naruto shot his right arm off.

"Skip the speech. Like I told you, I'm pressed for time." He said cocking it again.

Still the man chuckled. "Heh-heheh! You'll crave life again more than anything… and you'll do anything to reach it."

(BLAH!) His other leg was gone. "AARGH!"

"You had to live once to miss it Ra. I know she's here somewhere. If you won't tell me, we'll just have to find her. Reconsider returning any time soon." He said putting the barrel to his head.

"I live within sin and in this world, sin will always live… As it fills within that body of yours… sin will always live." (BLAH!)

"Not tonight." Dumping the empty shell casings, Naruto whistled. "Ghost." He called him over. The black pooch came trotting towards him. "Go find her boy." He seemed to understand as he began sniffling around, looking for another scent. As he did that, Naruto pulled his phone out.

It rang twice before the person on the other side answered. 'Finished already?' Shino's voice rang through.

"He was still pretty fresh. Don't think he was alive too long." Naruto responded.

'Has the girl been retrieved?'

"Nope, but we're on it right now." He responded. "Where's my next case?"

'I have possible poltergeist activity at farmhouse in Kusa. It has been gaining a lot of media attention, but the case seems solid. I doubt the church will step in.'

"Fish a card out. If they call, explain the rules." He said simply as he heard Ghost bark from somewhere further down the hall. He began walking that way, flashing his light around. "Anything high importance?"

'I may have a possible ping on a darkweb camshow with a showing in six hours. It is best you head that way. Why? Because a town over has been investigating a missing child report for the past two weeks. It could be the culprit.'

Naruto reached where he heard Ghost barking and turned into the room he could hear him in. Sure enough, there he was, licking the face of a young girl who was curled up in a corner, a chain around her neck. "Send the address… -and we found her."


	15. Human and Inhuman

**AN: Hey guys. I don't normally do author's notes before chapters on this story, but I must tell you before going into this that my facts of demonology and the likes are completely fabricated by me in order to fit the story. They may or may not be true… in fact it's mostly all BS, but it will work within the confines of this story as time goes on. I'm saying that to warn you younger readers not to go around spouting off "facts" about demons and ghosts you read from here. I don't know why or if you would, I'm just warning you.**

 **Also I am using a bit of written out Latin in this as you will see early on. Now, I am not fluent or even remotely familiar with Latin… yet. I'm taking a Latin course next semester, so the Latin in this is… *cough* Google translated *cough cough*… and we all know that's never 100% accurate. Sooo, that being said enjoy this chapter. Things progress slowly, but surely. Continue to read and review please.**

 **(Oh and to "Newotouto" I'm not sure if you got my message, but no I am not "NYC0123". Flattered, but that is not me. Great author though. Shout out to him. If you haven't already, go check out his stories. Well written and thoroughly thought out.)**

* * *

 **Please Believe Me**  
Chapter 15

* * *

(Two weeks later)

"l-… lux caeli cinxertunt me?" Ino muttered out curiously to Kakashi who paced in front of she and Tayuya expectantly.

He nodded. "Very good. A little more confidence when you say it. If the spirit is strong enough it can overpower your words. Tayuya?"

The redhead squinted at the page. "d-… ugh… Deus… exaudi orationem… m-…" She stopped seemingly getting lost.

Kakashi waited for a moment, hoping it was just a lax in her memory. "… meam luminis Tayuya." He said almost irritated.

"DAMN IT! I knew it! If you would have just given me another minute! Shit!" she yelled out frustrated at his interruption.

"Uhuh, well why don't you read the next one?" he offered in a knowing tone.

She grumbled beneath her breath and leaned in closer to the book. "t-.. Timeo e-enim… Dei m-… … mecum?"

Kakashi nodded. "Uhuh very good. Now… what does that mean?" he asked curiously.

"Hell no! We weren't even supposed to read that far! How am I supposed to know!?" she yelled out accusingly.

Kakashi just raised an eyebrow. "Ino?"

"Fear my god for he is with me…" she said with a bit of amusement. Tayuya turned to her with a downright hurt expression.

"Above and beyond red." Kakashi said mockingly. "Exceed the limits set by society and soar above and beyond. You will have to know these by heart eventually." She grumbled once more beneath her breath and rested her chin on her palm. "Now, let's move on. I know you're wondering why exactly you are learning religious prayers in Latin as the basics of defense even after I told you it's not all about religion…"

He paused as if waiting for them to voice their approval. "… Yeah! Are you gonna tell us or what!?" Tayuya yelled out incredulously.

Kakashi waved her off. "Well there are a number of ways for me to explain this. I will teach this byyyy… scrapping whatever it is you think you know." He said, confusing them further. "What is the difference between a ghost… and a demon?"

Instantly Tayuya's hand flew up. "Oh oh! Oh! I know this!" She downright pleaded. Kakashi nodded to her, essentially giving her the go ahead. "Well, I saw it in a movie once. It was a psychic woman who said that ghost's are the like… the spirits of generally good people who have passed but do not know how to move on, while demons are like the evil spirits of like psychopaths and monstrous people who simply refuse to move on."

Kakashi was nodding his head along as if approving of her which brought a bit of a gleeful smile to her face as she felt she was correct. "Well, great." He said, further convincing her of her correctness. "Now, scrap all of that, because it is all false."

"What!? No fuckin way! That movie was based on a true story from a real paranormal investigator!" She refuted angrily.

"Likely a fraud if not just misinformed." Kakashi said continuing on. "It's actually a lot more black and white than that." He rolled out a white board from somewhere behind his desk. Taking a marker, he wrote two words down. "… You see, 'ghosts' as you have explained them as uh… people who don't know how to move on… and uh, even the demons you've described. They all classify as one thing… human spirits. These are the remaining spirits of any living creature that has passed-.." Kakashi explained. "-..and they arrre either unknowing of their death or they are simply unwilling to leave this world for fear of judgement."

* * *

 _Sitting at a dinner table, a distraught looking couple sat on one side. Both seemingly in their earlier 30's the man, a fair height of six feet with black hair and black eyes, and the woman about a head shorter than he with lighter brown hair and black eyes. The strange thing about her being the bruises marring her face and arms. Their fear stricken eyes focused on a small piece of jewelry just recently placed on the table. This piece of jewelry being a golden cross on a gold linked chain. It's owner, the young exorcist himself, Naruto. "… Start from the beginning." He instructed suddenly._

 _The couple flinched slightly at his sudden demand. They shared a glance before the woman began. "w-.. we uh… we were desperate… low on money –nd… and a-again just very desperate. We heard the stories of this house many times… many times before, but we never actually believed them." Her voice was small, almost like a timid whisper._

 _"H-yeah" The husband chuckled out, his voice much more gruff and demanding. "I mean, come on. Hearing stories of… of ghosts and demons… To us, it was just a big house… big enough to start a family and… and it was affordable. I mean, I don't make that much. I was a construction worker before we came here… When things didn't work out we just decided it uh… it was big enough for a bed and breakfast... We-.. put everything into this place."_

 _Naruto nodded. "What was the first incident?" he asked._

 _They shared another glance before they looked back to him. "It uh… it happened while Lei was at work." The wife said as she held her husband's hand. "It was the… the second day after moving in, I was… I was outside hanging some clothes to dry… I was jus-… just…" she couldn't seem to spit it out._

 _Her husband got down closer to her, seemingly whispering words of encouragement to her before she broke down and lost it. Naruto waited patiently. Whatever he said to her it seemed to work as she wiped her cheeks of the tears on her face._

" _I'm-I'm sorry." She apologized to no one in particular._

" _It's fine." Naruto said, assuming it was an apology for him. "Please continue."_

 _She nodded and took a deep breath to compose herself. After exhaling she stared down at his crucifix for a moment. "I… like I said I was hanging clothes and then I-… I heard somebody whisper my name like… jus- clear as day. 'Mako'… and… I turn around and there's no one around for-… for miles. But, I was… I was sure I heard it. It was right by my ear… At the time I just thought that… I was just hearing things."_

 _Naruto nodded to show he was listening. As she spoke, he took this time to examine them more thoroughly. Specifically the husband. There was just something about him that unsettled Naruto's stomach. Beneath his eyes were extremely heavy bags as if he hadn't slept in weeks. Not out of the ordinary of course considering the reasoning for him being here. Even so, there was something about him. His mannerisms seemed forced, unauthentic even. He wasn't jumping to any conclusions of course, but there was something eerie about him._

 _She sniffled as she stared down at her husband's knuckles. "So, I ignored it and continued folding clothes… and then I heard it again…" She stopped and seemed to be lost in thought as she visualized her own words. "It… it sounded further away this time, like someone was- calling me from the house." Naruto nodded, mentally storing the information. "So… I look up and… in the window of what was going to be a nursery there was a girl standing there… staring at me."_

" _What did she look like?" Naruto asked._

 _Mako seemed to think on it for a moment. "… She was… she was young like maybe eighteen and… sh-she had on a blue dress… she had blonde hair and… I couldn't see her face."_

" _Was it too dark orr…?" he asked. Now that he focused more on her, she didn't seem all that put together either. Even her little breakdown felt forced. It felt as though she were afraid of something other than what she's been talking about. Could this mean a Hoax?_

 _She shook her head. "No, she just turned too fast, but she was like… like in her early twenties at least…" Naruto nodded as he watched her husband pull his hands away from her for some reason. Not like it was a big deal, it just caught his attention._

* * *

"Now, on the flip side.." Kakashi proclaimed as he gripped the marker again. He turned to write something else on the board. "-..actual demons are better known by experienced exorcists as inhuman spirits… These are creatures that have never stepped foot in our world in human form. In order to properly know how to defend yourself when faced with one or the other, you first have to know how to identify them."

"Do they look different? I thought all ghosts were the same." Tayuya said rather blandly.

He shook his head. "Well, no actually. You see, human spirits, if they are strong enough have the ability to… manifest the visual of a human body." He explained.

He watched as Ino wrote it down in a notebook sitting on her lap, and comically fitting, Tayuya eyed her in apparent disgust for her overzealous action as she dug into her bag next to her, pulling out a notebook to seem as if she were taking notes as well. He smiled lightly beneath his mask and continued on.

"Human spirits are usually the small glimpses you will see of someone stepping through a door or walking by a window. If it is moving in human form it is more often times a human spirit." He explained.

"So, what would be an inhuman spirit?" Ino asked.

"Well… that is truly a lot more difficult to spot. You see, inhuman spirits are… for lack of a better word, poor copycats. They are mimickers of life. Theyyy… are the epitome of the uncanny valley." He explained. They seemed rightfully confused so he explained further. "The uncanny valley is a term usually tailored to robotics that are so advanced they seem almost human but not quite. You see, when personifying an object… giving it human like features such as eyes or a smiling mouth uh… humans are okay with that up until a certain point. Putting a… smiling face on an animated toaster is completely fine, but the further along you go, the more real the features the more human like you make an inanimate object the more human it becomes until… it reaches that uncanny valley in which it is nearly completely human, but it's just… not. At this point it is quite unsettling for most people, but once you've passed that, it essentially becomes human."

"So… inhuman spirits are… robots?" Tayuya asked.

Kakashi chuckled lightly. "No. But, they are very much defined by that uncanny valley. They mimic life horribly. They can take the essential shape of a human nearly perfectly, but they may seem off in one way or another. These are typically the spirits you'll see from a distance… far enough that it'd be harder to spot those unnatural features, or in some cases… lack there of… in all other appearances they will let their presence be known through physical attacks on inanimate objects or perhaps shadows and whispers."

"Do they ever co-exist?" Ino asked, peeking the interest of both Tayuya and Kakashi. He didn't seem to fully understand what she was asking, but Tayuya did so she clarified for her.

"Yeah, do they ever like haunt a place together? Like an inhuman spirit throws things around while a human spirit just appears and disappears?"

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask as he clapped his hands in apparent appraisal. "Aha, great question." He complemented. "Although it is incredibly rare, there are a few cases of things like that happening. In those cases, the inhuman spirit tends to control the weaker presence of the human spirit, but usually there will only be one or the other there."

* * *

 _"What are some of these strange happenings?" Naruto asked curiously, still sitting across the table from Lei and Mako, the latter seeming incredibly frightened from just speaking of the things that have happened to them. The horrors they've witnessed were fresh and it was easy for Naruto to sympathize with them._

 _Lei picked it up from there. "We've had… just… strange sounds, like banging in the night… uh, things being thrown across the house, picture frames breaking for no apparent reason probably from the… the things being thrown heh- heh…" he chuckled uncomfortably. "… uh… sometimes we'd come home and all the lights would be on and… furniture moves around… and there is also this disgusting smell that fills the house every night."_

 _"What does it smell like?" he asked._

 _"Like…" Lei scrunched his face up as if trying to smell it again. "Like rotting meat or… just death really." He explained to which Naruto nodded. "Uh… aside from that uh… that's pretty much all that happens regularly." he said nodding his head and sinking back into his seat all while maintaining rather intense eye contact with Naruto._

 _"How often does this happen?" Naruto asked._

 _Lei answered again. "n-Not too often, just like… every other night or so…." He confirmed._

 _"When was the last night?" Naruto asked._

 _"Uh… last night… yeah last night I think." He said with a nod._

 _Naruto nodded and mentally stored the information. A beat of silence ensued before he asked another question. "Earlier you said you came here to start a family." He stated. They shared a glance, waiting for him to continue. "If I'm not mistaken you've been here for a little over two years… your business was established just recently so…" He let the statement hang there. He noticed the tensing of Mako and assumed the worst. Luckily, he was wrong with that assumption._

 _"We've just uh had… poor luck… Uh, well actually… Mako is unable to bear children so… y'know it's just a-… a dream we had…" Lei said nodding his head regretfully._

 _Naruto nodded and looked over to Mako who seemed rightfully shaken up by the imposing question. "I'm truly sorry." He said as she simply nodded back to him. "I don't mean to impose, but is uh- adoption not an option?" Again silence settle in as Lei glanced over to Mako who looked away. "Uh, I… no we really wanted a child of our own you know, like our own flesh and blood… I'm mean there's nothing wrong with adoption, but it's just not… for us I guess." He said with a shrug. Naruto nodded in understanding._

* * *

"What some people consider to be uh strictly poltergeist activity is actually the later stages of hauntings by either human or inhuman spirits." Kakashi explained. "It is most commonly the working of inhuman spirits, but if strong enough, human spirits as well could possibly effect physical objects and do things such as throwing books or interfering with electronics."

"Why is it easier for inhuman spirits?" Ino asked curiously, holding her pen at the ready for the new information, Tayuya doing the same.

"Well, inhuman spirits are more potent when it comes to physical attacks. This is why reports of 'poltergeist' activity are usually tried as inhuman encounters, but from personal experience, that is not always the case." He explained.

Tayuya seemed more or less frustrated with all this information. "Wait hold on!" She proclaimed. "I'm getting very confused. So, human spirits can completely take their human form, but inhuman spirits can't… they can throw around objects easily, but human spirits can't?"

"Not easily no." Kakashi replied. "Look, I know its all fairly difficult and I'm throwing a lot at you at once. That is because we don't have a lot of time to get you ready. Like I said, you simply need a fair amount of the basics down in case you ever get separated from your charge. He's hardheaded, but believe me, he yearns to help people and save lives just as Naruto does. He wouldn't let anything happen to you."

She nodded her head, seeming to accept that bit of information. That was definitely a bit reassuring. Still, not having met the guy yet made her a little worried.

"Now in order to better understand all of this information, I think it would be a lot easier for me to run you through an actual case." Kakashi explained. "Now, I do not currently have any tapes with me. It would likely take a few weeks for them to get in if I were to order them, so for now, I will explain the content of one that took place."

"So, you're unprepared…" Tayuya accused.

He shrugged. "If you'd prefer that phrasing yes." He said with a nonchalant shrug, not worried in the slightest about her apparent irritation. "Regardless. I will be explaining a situation which essentially pertains to everything we've talked about… almost."

"Is it one of your old cases?" Ino asked curiously.

Kakashi shook his head. "No… and yes." They seemed yet again rightfully confused. "It was a case that I participated in yes, but the case itself was handled instead by Naruto."

A brief moment of silence ensued. It ended with the seemingly surprised proclamation from Ino. "Wait, he needed your help?"

Kakashi seemed interested in her shock. "In a way yes. You seem surprised."

She sat back in her seat. "w-Well, it just seems like he always knows what to do."

Kakashi hummed amusingly. "It does seem that way doesn't it?" He asked. "Well, this happened to be his first true case. He had many other encounters he dealt with before meeting me, but this was the first case he stepped into after his tutelage under me in which I let him take the reins in regards to the scouting aspect of it. It seemed like a straight forward case of paranormal happenings within a young couple completely terrified of the cheap property they bought. Terrifying experience for them, a solidifying moment for our little blonde bundle of sunshine." The girls giggled lightly at his joke. I shall explain the case to you as best I can with the information provided to me by Naruto himself. I wasn't there for most of it, but he briefed me after the case in graphic detail… I want you two to decide what kind of haunting is taking place."

* * *

 _Walking around the house, Naruto held a bottle of holy water and a bible. With every step he took, he flicked his wrist, spewing out small squirts from the small bottle as he chanted from the bible in Latin. He was on the second floor already. Right behind him, Lei and Mako took very timid steps, far too afraid to even be up here it seemed. He stopped and stared at a stain on the wall. It seemed like something that had been there for years was removed and from the shape, he knew exactly what it was. "Why have you removed the crosses?" he asked curiously._

 _Lei stepped forward very timidly to answer him. "w-We uh… the ghost seems to really hate that stuff and it would just continue knocking it down, so we just took them all and uh… put them in the basement."_

 _Naruto nodded and continued on, making a mental note of that. He continued walking through the hall until he came up to a certain door. As he was reaching for the handle, Mako called out to him. "o-Oh, that door doesn't open. It's uh, its been locked since we got the place and the landlord says he doesn't have a key for it."_

 _Naruto jiggled the doorknob anyways, confirming their suspicions. "I've uh, I've even tried to kick it down a few times." To their confusion, he reached up to the top of the door frame and ran his fingers along the top. "It just uh… won't budge… I think there must be something behind it, like a dresser or-.." Naruto pulled his hand down, a dust covered key between his fingers. "There's… a key up there… right." He said awkwardly._

 _Naruto more or less ignored him and unlocked the door. When he did there was a gust of that rancid smell they described that hit him in the face. Naruto continued in and noticed the strange furniture. It wasn't strange as in unique, it was more strange as in it didn't seem to fit within the context of what he's been told up to this point. There was a baby crib in here with a rocking chair. Silence enveloped the room as Naruto glanced around. He then peeked back to the couple and much to his confusion they seemed to be incredibly uncomfortable, but in very different ways._

 _Mako seemed to shrink and sink back further behind Lei as she looked down the hall, a troubling look on her face. Lei however had a rather perplexing look on his face as he looked around the room. When he noticed Naruto looking his way, he chuckled uncomfortably. "heh-… hey uh… Mako look. It's a… a nursery. That's… crazy" his voice waned as Naruto continued staring at him. "Must've been from the… the previous owners..."_

 _The blonde nodded and continued looking around. As he began flicking the holy water around, he could hear Lei walking further into the room._

" _It's uh… it's funny… Mako and I were even thinking of turning this room into a nursery… When we moved here… Of course with her condition and everything… that idea was just thrown out the window…" He sounded very remorseful. Naruto turned to him and watched as he walked up to the crib, rubbing the wood of the railing reminiscently. That eerie feeling returned. "I… also imagined my son in this… one of these." he corrected. "Mako always wanted a little girl…" Naruto glanced towards the door to see she was gone. Ignoring the strange behavior of the two of them, he continued with the holy water. As he got back to the door, he made sure to flick some behind it, but when he did, he stopped, spotting something. He turned back to Lei who was still hunched over the empty crib. "I wouldn't have been opposed to a girl, but… all guys dream of one day playing catch with their little boy… It's just an empty dream I guess…"_

 _The sound of the doorbell caught both of their attention. Lei looked towards the door and back to Naruto. "I uh… I wasn't expecting anyone this late." He said as he began walking out, Naruto following him. He shut the door behind him and followed him down the stairs, Mako was already there, unlocking it. When the door opened, they were greeted to the rather casually dressed Kakashi who waved._

" _Ah, hello. I apologize for being so late. The darnedest thing happened on my way here, an elderly woman was almost hit by a truck in a parking lot, so I had to help her to her car and whatnot, but the-.."_

" _Lei, Mako, this is Father Kakashi." Naruto said cutting him off. "He is my perpetually lying mentor who will be performing the actual exorcism."_

 _Kakashi chuckled beneath his mask at the joke. "Ehehe, well that's a rather fair description." He said admitting his faulty habit. "But, no honestly I got a bit caught up assisting my other student. It was a rather tricky case, but we were able to handle it… So, Mr. Wan I believe?" he asked sticking his hand out to the dark haired man._

 _He seemed a lot quieter now. "Uh, yeah. Yeah I'm jus- it's Lei." He said fumbling over his words. "And uh, that's- that's my wife Mako." He said gesturing to the woman who opened the door for him._

 _Kakashi nodded and shook her hand as well. "Right well, I am glad to be here to assist you in this matter. I understand these situations are rather difficult to deal with. But, my student here says an exorcism is needed, so that's enough of an explanation for me."_

" _I th-…" Lei said shutting his eyes and swallowing that lump in his throat. "I thought you were already doing the exorcism… with the holy water and… the bible and stuff."_

 _Naruto shook his head. "I was simply prepping the surrounding. There's a lot more that must be done. Father Kakashi here is the best in the business. It'll be over in no time."_

" _Ohoh that's great." Lei said with a smile and a nod. "So what all do you have to do?"_

" _Well." Kakashi said looking around. "That really all depends on uh.. what evidence he's come up with." He said glancing to the blonde._

" _We don't have much time Father." Naruto said as he walked towards the door. "I'll have to explain it to you while you prepare."_

" _Oh." Kakashi said as he began following him. "That bad huh?" he asked._

 _Before Naruto could answer, a fearful Lei stepped to the door. "u-Uh, where are you going?" He asked._

 _Naruto was the one to answer. "An exorcism must be performed in the regalia of a priest." He told him. "We're just going to his truck so that he can prepare." The black haired man nodded cautiously as he glanced over to his wife. There was an uneasy tension that settled between them, but Naruto and Kakashi continued out to Kakashi's truck._

* * *

Kakashi suddenly stopped his tale there, eyeing the two wide-eyed girls in amusement. They looked like children listening to scary stories at a campfire. They seemed rather annoyed he stopped his story, Tayuya of course more so than Ino.

"… Well!? What happened!?" she shouted out in frustration. "What was behind the door!?"

Kakashi gave her his infamous eye smile. "Well, I want to hear from you two what it is you think is going on here." He said as they both sighed and sat back in their seats. "Does this sound like a human or inhuman spirit?" he asked.

Tayuya thought it over, looking up to the roof, trying to remember the information. "Shhhh uhhh… an Inhuman?" She suggested.

Kakashi shrugged and looked towards Ino who was going over the notes she was writing down. "What do you think blondie?" he asked.

She continued searching for the facts, lining them up with what Kakashi previously told them. "Uhm… I-.. don't know. It's weird… I mean… this Mako woman claims to have seen the image of a young woman walking upstairs, so that would imply it's a human spirit… but then they go on to explain poltergeist activity with things being thrown around their house… I mean, you said that can be done by a strong human spirit… but the bruises on her body… I don't know, a… really strong human spirit?" She suggested with a questioning quip to her tone.

Kakashi nodded his head in appraisal to her keen eye for detail.

"Wait!" Tayuya yelled out seeming as though she solved the mystery. Kakashi and Ino looked her way, awaiting her claim. "… I think…" she paused for dramatic effect. "I think, the husband- uh… Lee?" she asked.

"Lei." They both corrected.

"Right, I think this Lei guy… was possessed." It was a far-fetched statement that didn't seem to register for Ino as she began to smile as if she assumed it was a joke. Seeing the mocking glint in the blond girl's eyes, Tayuya explained further. "No, I'm serious. Dude, Naruto said he seemed off a bit. The bags under his eyes. The weird conversation he was having? The room they went into? I think he was possessed by something in the house… and then how uncomfortable Naruto said he was when Kakashi showed up?" The more she thought on it, the more it seemed to dawn on Ino that she was possibly right. "I mean, why else would you be uncomfortable with the appearance of a priest when you've been living in a haunted house? It means he was possessed by an inhuman spirit that feared a true man of God." She said slapping her desk like her hand was gavel. "Case closed right?"

Kakashi gave her that creepy eye smile of his once again. "My-my. I must say, I'm rather impressed."

"So is she right?" Ino asked anxiously. "What happened next?"

Kakashi paused for dramatic effect. "Well, as impressed as I am with her rather fitting deduction, she is not right."

"What?" Tayuya exclaimed disappointedly. "Aw, dude I thought I hit that shit right on the head."

Kakashi smiled to her again. "It was a solid thesis, but no. This was actually a bit of a trick question." They waited patiently for him to continue. "Actually Ino, you were right… sort of."

"So it was a human spirit?" the blond asked. "So I was right. It had to be a strong human spirit for it to have caused that poltergeist activity right?"

"Well, no it was actually multiple human spirits residing in that house, but they did not cause that 'poltergeist activity'." He said using air quotes which confused them. "In fact, there never was any poltergeist activity."

They glanced to each other to ensure they were both just as confused. Ino took the initiative here, really needing answers for this perplexing case. "But… no I don't understand. With the things being thrown around the room, picture frames breaking, and- and the bruises on Mako, that doesn't make sense. I thought all of that classified as poltergeist activity."

"Under normal circumstances it would." He said, once again drawing their confused gaze. "Let this be a lesson. Especially for two young ladies as attractive as yourselves." They both seemed more or less creeped out by that statement, what did he mean by that? "Lei Wan, the husband in that little tale had been previously incarcerated for aggravated assault which is why he reacted strangely when Naruto asked him about adoption. He could not adopt because of that stain on his record… further more during the time of this case he was an active serial killer who lured young women and men into his humbled home disguised as a bed and breakfast, murdered and butchered them, and hid their bodies within his basement." They both seemed incredibly shocked.

"What!? What the fuck!? He was a fucking serial killer!?" Tayuya exclaimed incredulously.

Kakashi nodded. "Officially convicted of over 33 confirmed deaths during his trial."

The two remained slack jawed in their seats trying to make sense of this. That's when a question rose in Ino's mind. "Did his wife know?"

Kakashi again nodded. "She was very aware. She would have likely been tried as an unwilling accomplice. For many years she was beaten by Lei in order to keep her silent. Soon, she became so fearful of him that she did what he said when he said to do it without a question. She was unwillingly responsible for the deaths of at least 12 of those confirmed victims as stated by Lei."

"Holy shit… 12?" Tayuya asked incredulously. "That's insane… wait, you said she would have… what happened to her?" She asked.

"Sadly she was strangled to death just before the police arrived to arrest him. She died in that house along with those other 32 women." He said regretfully.

"So, wait you didn't do the exorcism?" Ino asked.

"Oh we cleansed the house." He said with a nod. "Together Naruto and I returned after the police retrieved the bodies and we freed the souls still trapped within."

"Why wasn't this in the papers, I mean, you said Naruto was your student like 3 years ago. Where was this?" Tayuya asked.

"This took place indeed three years ago in Kiri. It's actually a pretty well-known event over there, but my and Naruto's involvement is completely unknown. In fact, including you two, there are only three people who know about it other than Naruto and I of course. I may have forgotten to mention this, but teaching the ways of exorcism in regards to the Catholic church to individuals considered to be none pure Catholics is a bit taboo. This is why you are being taught in my basement and not at a church." He said.

"I don't understand." Ino said, still not yet satisfied. "So, he was a psychopath… but he calls a priest to perform an exorcism? That doesn't seem to make much sense. I mean, the risk is too high… and you said he seemed uncomfortable when he saw you, sooo…"

Kakashi nodded. "Well, he didn't call a priest, he called for an exorcist and at the time, that is what Naruto was advertised as. You see, Naruto's got a little friend who is well adept with the internet and the darkweb and what not."

"Yeah, Bug. He told us already." Tayuya said, moving him along.

"Right, well Lei explained his need for help through an illegal online chatroom in which Bug informed him of someone who could help. I was working with Naruto at the time he received the initial call and I said it would be a great test for him to go in and look for the signs. He did just that and informed me when he was sure. So, my theory is Lei was not shocked at me being a priest, I mean he didn't even know I was priest as I walked in. To him, I was just some random guy, but more importantly I was a witness. A new obstacle that prevented him from easily dealing with the issue at hand… Naruto." He explained.

"… Holy shit." Tayuya said holding a strand of her hair to her head. This was all a lot to take in. "What was behind the door in that room?" She suddenly asked, remembering that bit of information.

"A solidifying piece of information that Naruto was lucky enough to stumble upon." He said, again drawing out the beat of silence for dramatic effect. "It was a bloodied sledgehammer which was also the source of the smell up entering the room."

Both girls were silent, playing the scene out again within their minds from Naruto's point of view. It must have been a horrifying thing to witness.

Kakashi shook his head with a sigh. "I cannot express the importance of remaining vigilant no matter what situation you're in, no matter who you're with and no matter how simple the case seems. You must look underneath the underneath. The most deceptive monster you well ever face in this field of work is ironically living human beings. Trust me, spirits are liars, but there are more than a few ways to know no matter what. But, humans… sometimes you just never know."

* * *

(Three weeks later)

"So Demons or uh… Inhuman spirits, they come from hell right?" Tayuya asked.

He shrugged much to their surprise. "Who knows? I mean… from my studies and my job title, I'm almost obligated to tell you yes, but… there are so many religions with different views on where they come from and uh… I've worked with many different exorcists who use drastically different religious techniques to perform their exorcisms and undoubtedly receive results so as an exorcist, I find there are different tactics that just work better than others depending on the entity."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked, wanting a bit of clarity.

"Well… Take human spirits for example. These spirits are usually tailored to a specific religion… In other words, they are best exorcised by the religion to which that spirit believed in during life… So, sayyy a Jewish man is murdered and his soul returns with a vengeance. A Catholic priest could possibly handle the situation if need be, but it would be a lot more difficult and far more dangerous. This is due to the beliefs intertwined with the spirit in death. Sometimes when you exorcise someone, it is less forcing them into the afterlife as it is more… convincing them to leave."

"I don't… I don't understand. So, I thought it was like uh… 'the power of Christ compels you' and all that." Tayuya said with a chuckle. "I mean, convincing them to leave? That doesn't make sense."

"I know." Kakashi admit. "You see, the line of the supernatural is very blurry. Heaven and hell mean very different things to not only us, but the spirits avoiding them. If the spirit is convinced of a certain afterlife, suggesting the path it should take in ways they can understand is sometimes the easiest way to dispose of them. As for the whole power of Christ compels you, well that's a bit more tailored to the inhuman spirits."

"So wait, its… its real?" The redhead asked curiously.

Kakashi nodded. "I assume you are referring to the movie 'The Exorcist' correct?" She nodded. "Well, yes. Father Tobirama was a real priest and he did perform that exorcism. But, some of the details were rightfully left out and a few theatrics were added, but yes that was a chant he used during his final exorcism, only it was in Latin… 'cogit potentiam Christi tui'."

"Is… is the head spin real?" Tayuya asked with a rather intense smile of hope plastered on her visage.

"Well, yes and no. It-.. is real in regards to a separate case worked by him, but no it was not something that happened during that particular exorcism the film is portraying." Kakashi explained.

"But, it has happened before?" Tayuya asked, still with that sickly smile of hers.

Kakashi nodded slowly. "Well… yes, but sadly it held a lot more weight in reality. It happened to a young boy Father Tobirama was tasked with cleansing. Before he could complete the process, the demon relinquished his control of the boy's cognitive functions and spun his head around from within his body killing him."

… Tayuya's giddy smile fell through almost immediately, being replaced by a look of udder hurt. "Oooh, he died?" she cooed sadly. "That fuckin' sucks."

"I agree." Kakashi said. "That is why it is extremely important to know that exorcisms are very real and far more dangerous than anyone can realize… That being said, I finally have a few tapes to show you. Now, these are cases archived within the Vatican library. They are very graphic and they hold the works of some of the most well-known exorcists of the past. The first tape I will show you is a much older tape so the quality is incredibly awful. This case involves the exorcism of a young lady by the name of Aya Juo. The exorcism was performed by the late great Father Hashirama Senju. A man respected as possibly the greatest to ever do it in regards to Catholic exorcisms anyways."

As he began the tape, Ino stared at the screen, its content essentially lost on her as she thought about the experience of this supernatural training thus far. It was, for lack of a better word, interesting. The things they've been learning this far have caught her attention. There is an entire system to this paranormal stuff. Before all this, she assumed it was just a priest reading the bible and casting demons out, but there is an intricate, almost scientific method to doing this stuff. Something not many people get the chance to learn.

Is she completely on board with this whole thing? Not in the slightest, but with every lesson, ever story Kakashi tells paints a picture of these desperate people in need. That sense of her yearning to help others kicked in as she thought of all the people who could use someone like that. It's improbable to believe every single person in need is helped, no matter how many exorcists are out there. There a millions of police officers, but people still get murdered on a daily basis. With the apparent decline in actual exorcists as explained by Kakashi it made it seem a lot worse.

What's more, most of the stories being about the actions of Naruto also solidified that heroic image he protrudes. Still, even after that experimental stunt he pulled, when she's alone and feeling inspirational, the one person she admires more than anyone else is him. Deep down, during those lonely days, she can't help but feel determined to become just like him. Likely because of the path she's on being a literal path to doing so, well on a smaller, more grounded scale, but still. She wouldn't be doing exorcisms, but finding those authentic cases is helping as well.

During this short time period she's been thrown subjects and topics she would have never even considered studying before. While in high school, before the whole Sai incident, she was more or less an average student. Back in those days, life was all about friends, partying, and boys. School was not nearly as important, but of course with parents like hers, failing wasn't an option. She found herself thinking back to those days quite often recently. The traumatic experiences she's begrudgingly fallen victim to have changed her far more than she thought at first. She used to be so naïve. So loud and outgoing, not afraid of anything. But, as life does so well, it beat her into submission, turning her into something she'd never thought she'd actually become… an adult.

There are of course good aspects to that. She's not as trusting as she was back then, which is actually great considering how susceptible she is to finding trouble. Honestly it's a very real doubt that she would have made it as she was back then. It's rather unlikely considering how ridiculously brash she was. Come to think of it, she was a lot like Tayuya when it came to bashing others, but unlike the redhead, she wasn't very good at taking insults. The more she thought on it, the more she cringed and hated her younger self. From just reflecting on the old days, it felt like she had absolutely zero redeemable qualities other than how 'pretty' she was. That's all she was ever complimented on, by boys and friends alike. No one ever said she was smart, or kind (which for the most part she wasn't). No one ever said they enjoyed talking to her or liked how 'in the loop' she always was. It was just 'You're so pretty' or something along those lines.

Four years later and what is she now? Just a rather helpless woman who has lost that shine she had in her younger days. She doesn't even feel pretty anymore. Regardless of what Tayuya says, the way she looks at it is that she was possessed and people who endure that are tainted. Maybe she's still somewhat attractive, but she's not pretty. Not anymore. Sai wasn't a 'bad guy' apparently from what she was told from her father about the case, but still. She feels unclean, dirty, defiled. Not something to be desired by anyone. Besides, with this new found ability she has, what guy in his right mind would believe her when she says she sees ghosts?

That thought right there also causes concern. Why is she so worried about what guys think? Guys liking you doesn't constitute beauty, but for some reason that's all she can think about. Ever since meeting Tayuya's sister and her boyfriend, that's been on her mind. Maybe seeing a couple other than her parents for the first time in a while brought a bit of that loneliness back. Yeah… that's it, she's just lonely. For the past few weeks she's only ever talked to Kakashi and Tayuya. Occasionally Kakashi's wife as well, but she's rather bland. She often heads home to have dinner with her parents or talks to them over the phone, but that doesn't seem to satisfy either.

Spending time with Tayuya used to do the trick, but with her impending departure it feels like they're just slowly slipping away. She wasn't heartbroken or anything. What she and the spunky girl have built over the past few months is something akin to true sisterhood. Never before did she think she'd have a friend outside of her high school life. Again, in her younger days, it felt like it would be her and her friends against the world when they graduated. Funny enough, the best friend she's ever had is a girl she just recently met. It's strange for her to even have that thought. Like she's somehow forsaking Tenten and Sakura, but as of recent, those two have more or less just dropped out of her life. Tenten of course she understood, but Sakura just pretty much lost contact with her. She's not mad at her or anything, but she just wishes she'd call every now and then.

Even with that friendship of Tayuya, she's feeling more or less a little lonely. She and the redhead have even had this conversation. Sort of. It was more her secretly telling her she'd be lonely when she left and Tayuya telling her to suck it up and find a boyfriend, in whatever order she preferred. When explaining her dilemma of not being too interested in dating, Tayuya saw right through that and deduced she was afraid. The girl could read people like a book. Ino relented in that argument and explained she just didn't know how to do the dating thing anymore and Tayuya told her something she never… NEVER thought she would hear. She told her she just needed to gain a little more confidence.

With that phrase alone it put everything into perspective. That was something from her younger self that was rather admirable which she lacked today. That unwavering confidence in regards to anything. That's what she needed if she wanted to make more friends, that's what she needed if she truly wanted to start dating, and most importantly that's what she's gaining back by doing this training… well, that and a pretty decent sized check that came in every week.

"Ino!" Tayuya yelled, kicking her from her thoughts.

She blinked and looked up to the expectant eyes of Kakashi before glancing over to Tayuya who called her. "y-Yes what? Huh?" she fumbled out quickly.

"D-hude! You were just staring off into space. We called you like a thousand times." She said incredulously.

The silver haired priest eyed her curiously. "Huh, quite odd you're spacing out during a lesson blondie. That's new."

"s-Sorry Father Kakashi." She said rubbing her eyes. "Jus-.. not a lot of sleep is all."

He nodded and turned back to the television screen behind him. "Right well. Let's continue." He said, letting the matter drop as they got back on task.

* * *

 **AN: Again, these are all fairly fabricated facts about demonology that I just sort of made up. I don't actually know how this stuff works, but within the context of this universe this is how things will be. And… yes I'm using the Kage as past exorcists, Tobirama being portrayed as the priest from the movie "The Exorcist", you know, just as a little wink to the badassery of the second Hokage.**

 **I hope you enjoyed. And please review guys. I feed on feedback. Positive or negative. If you enjoy the story let me know. If not… why are you on chapter 15? Right? Hahah!... followers? Back me up?... No? Ok…**


	16. Tales of the DarkWeb

**AN: HELLO PEOPLE! So sorry for the rather late posting. I know I never have a determined time period for my postings, but I feel like this is very late. So sorry, but it happens to be a much longer chapter so… happy birthday. It's a bit of a tedious one. A lot more Naruto and his interaction with one of his best friends, not much Ino sadly. But, things are still progressing as usual. Enjoy.**

 **Please Believe Me**

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

(Three months later)

"Could have been a sick joke." Naruto stated simply as he sat on a couch, staring over at Shino who was furiously typing on his keyboard, glancing back and forth between his multiple monitors. Standing behind him, a rather casually dressed Sasuke, adorning a black t-shirt, a pair of straight fit khaki's and black sneakers.

"I doubt it." The off-duty agent said, pacing behind the computer whizz. "Our computer genius was tracking the same case not too long ago. Ran into a bit of a stalemate." He admit.

Shino pushed his shades further onto the bridge of his nose. "Hn. I am likely better. Why? Because the equipment your facility utilizes is quite outdated." He said rather arrogantly.

Sasuke glanced towards him with a raised eyebrow. "It's state of the art." He informed him, feeling as though it were an insult at his job.

"Easily hackable." Shino replied much to Naruto's amusement as he snickered. Sasuke glanced back to him with a daring look. The blonde just shrugged and waved him off. "I have a possible ping." Shino said, drawing their attention. "Taking into account the user has a continuous stream, I was able to find a dead drop three towns away from the kidnapping hotspot. Why look for a dead drop?" he asked for them. "Because a continuous stream means he cannot utilize none encrypted Internet devices on a public server. Therefore, everything he views on the internet, including legal website are hidden, meaning his residency may appear to be without Internet."

"That's not uncommon with elderly individuals." Sasuke pointed out, wanting to cover all bases.

Shino nodded. "Indeed. There were in fact 23 dead drop residencies within the general area, six of which being under the age of 60. Of those six. Four of them are currently without electricity for lack of payment which is likely the reason for their lack of internet. Of the final two, one of them happens to have been unemployed for the past two years yet has never missed a payment according to the landowner's records."

"You have access to the landowner's records?" he asked curiously, eyeing him with a look that said he was not particularly happy about that.

Naruto again snickered from behind them as he chucked the plush toy at the back of his head, inciting a small growl from Ghost who was laying by the couch as he ran for the thrown object. "He's Bug. If it has ever stepped foot in the Internet he has access to it." Naruto said much to the Uchiha's annoyance.

Sasuke turned back to Bug with his arms crossed. "Even so, this is merely speculation. How are we going to go about solidifying this evidence?"

Naruto stood from his seat. "Sounds like you're trying to avoid the inevitable." He said as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hn. I'm in line for further promotion. You're an idiot if you think I'll risk my job on something like this." He said, denying the unasked request.

Naruto shook his head. "Heh, yeah. You're funny. Do you need to change before we go?" He asked.

Sasuke spun around and watched as he headed for Ghost. "Can't handle it alone?" he asked mockingly.

"Sure I could." The blonde replied. "But, where's the fun in that?" He asked rhetorically.

"I can't be involved in these little vigilante escapades of yours, you jackass." He said lazily.

Naruto didn't seem to mind the insult as he headed for the door regardless. "Well, it sucks that you're coming anyways." He tossed the keys towards his face, leaving the stoic black haired man no option but to catch them. "You drive. I'll be in the car." He was as plain faced as ever, but inside he was sighing the whole way out the door.

* * *

Walking down the hall to the locker room of this strangely secluded gun range, Tayuya stared at the card in her hand. This was the first day of the second part of her training. In other words, she'd be doing half a day with Kakashi and Ino, and a half day with this person she had not yet met. Kakashi simply gave her this address and a message for the person sitting at the front desk. At that point the man working the sign-in directed her to the locker room with no further questions.

Pushing the door open she stepped in to see it as empty as she expected it to be. There was only like three cars out front including her own. It was a pretty spacious locker room and the further she went in, the more confused she got. All around there were signs saying 'protect and serve' or other police monikers around. Was this a police station or something? It didn't seem that big.

"Ah!" She jumped at the sound of a locker shutting. Spinning around she was greeted to the sight of Temari who was removing her jacket as she looked at her curiously.

"Heh, you must be Tayuya." She said.

The redhead grabbed her chest to stop her racing heart. "Hoh! Holy shit you fucking scared me." She said shaking her head. "Yeah that's me. I'm here to learn how to shoot and all that." She said, sticking her hand out to greet her.

Temari looked at her with a bit of a smile tickling her face. "Well, I'm here to teach you." She said, grabbing her outstretched hand. "It's already pretty clear why he chose you for this. I like you already."

Tayuya was confused, but didn't question it. "Uhm, ok then. So let's go shoot some shit up!"

* * *

Sitting across the street about a block away from their targeted dead drop in a rather convenient parking lot, Sasuke and Naruto sat in his Charger with Ghost asleep in the back seat. The night is rather gloomy, just a few drops of rain trickling down. Sasuke, sitting in the driver seat held a cigarette between his fingers just as Naruto who was essentially lying in the passenger seat, watching as the smoke left his mouth, dispersing against the roof of the car.

The blonde took this time to ponder his recent feelings in regards to the words he's been told over the past few months. Loneliness has never been a new concept for him. When he was younger, it was literally all he knew. Back in the orphanage days, he was virtually avoided like the plague by the other children when he returned from his first adoption. The stories of why he was returned after just four months circulated radically throughout the group of children, their imaginations taking over and blowing the tale into a very disturbing group of theories.

They said he was a monster. They claimed he ate the mother, even though there was none. They even conjured up the theory that he was never actually adopted, but instead abducted by aliens, experimented on and finally returned for the purpose of ending the human race. Safe to say they avoided him as best they could. His transition to the foster care system was a blessing he was not yet aware of. It was there he grew rather important attachments and truly learned how great it felt to have people in his life. His foster parents lived two towns over from his original orphanage, and it was there he began his middle school career, ultimately meeting his longtime friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

That was one connection he had to this very day, but the others. They were starting to drop off or end abruptly for various reasons. The fact that those connections were there is ultimately the issue. To have them ripped away makes that emptiness, that loneliness all the more bitter. Never would he have thought solitude would affect him this much. Until recently, he wasn't even sure he was actually capable of feeling this way. But, it would seem to the people who knew him he was changing. With time it became more and more noticeable. For Kakashi to agree to the rather strange assumption that he seems lonelier is really the breaking point for his insistent denial. Kakashi is rather perceptive of people, so his word carries a lot more weight than Deidara's or even Sasuke.

It's harder to hear it from Sasuke though. Harder, because Sasuke used to be the outcast. It was at one point he who was thrusting himself into a life of loneliness. He was dealing with family issues that pressed his young mind far too much for him to handle. He hated absolutely everything. Despite the copious amount of people throwing themselves at the feet of this troubled young man with a pretty face he was mad at the world. Many girls sought him out, and many guys sought the popularity that came from being his friend. He found his way into the small circle that funny enough couldn't care less about who he was or what he represented. He was attracted to their unattraction to him. They were different, and at the time he needed that.

Naruto helped him through that difficult period in his life and ultimately they solidified a true friendship that has held strong for many years. It grew with their unspoken rivalry. Both fought tooth and nail to stand above the other and they both consequently landed in the most prestigious college in the world, but for some reason their paths diverted from there. Sasuke took a criminal justice route that became more than just a true calling. It became something he was downright destined to do. It was all he never knew he wanted and he did it well. So well he got to where he is now younger than anyone and far superior to all of them. With it came kinship from those intellectually on par with himself. People he could really bond with and connect with, and as he witnessed these people interact he craved that which they had, being those unimaginably beautiful relationships. Now recently, he's found that for himself as well.

Naruto on the other hand chose to help those who no one wanted to help or even believe. He chose to save the lives of those dealing with literal demons who were begging for help. They've been calling for help for ages, but few answer the call. In other words, it's a lonesome business. It's an unfavorable way of life for anyone so this new found solitude was expected, but the impact it would have was not at all expected. He didn't contemplate how drastically it would change himself as a person. To be more precise he didn't expect the work load to be as extraneous as it has been either, but he just can't ignore a call for help. No matter how far and no matter if he's the only one to believe them. That's just who he is.

Their conversation, funny enough, was still centered around Sasuke trying to get Naruto to join him on the BAU. "We have a lot more free time than you'd think." He explained. "So, you doing these exorcisms wouldn't change much."

Naruto continued looking up to the roof, blowing smoke cloud after smoke cloud as he seemed to be listening. "It's rather strange isn't it" He asked suddenly, confusing the dark haired man. "… How fragile life is…"

Sasuke seemed determined to get an answer from him, regardless of how blatantly he just ignored his attempt. "You've been on this solo journey for a long time now—you probably can't tell, but it's taking a toll on you…" Naruto remained silent as if pondering his words. "You wouldn't have to do that… that thing if you'd have someone there helping you." Again more silence. "I'd do it if I weren't so deeply woven in my career. But, if we were to be working together, we'd solve cases twice as fast doing both."

Again, Naruto seemed to ignore his words. "Here we have a guy… a living-.. breathing human being… Living alone… no family—no friends… Just a lonely man who… for whatever reason… just one day wakes up and decides… I would like to kidnap… and rape small children… ' _because it's fun'_ " he said quoting the description of the guys website. "… How broken are these creations of God?... or are they even his creations at all?"

Sasuke took a hit of his cigarette and leaned back in his seat, finally relenting on his seemingly thousandth job proposal. "You sound like a true believer." He remarked rather casually.

"Just pure speculation… I mean… If he were real, what justification could there possibly be for why this stuff happens?" A rather deep silence settled in for a moment. "… I don't see how anyone can be a true believer after seeing these things that happen." he said, again confusing his friend.

"Seeing the things you see would probably make one a true believer if you ask me." He said, referring to the paranormal things.

Naruto took another hit and slowly shook his head. He shoved his hand down to the side and pulled his chair back up so he was sitting upright, staring out the side of his window towards their targeted house. "No… no..." he sounded lost, as if deep within his own thoughts. "… No, I mean-.. things like this… real human monsters… said to be Gods creation and made completely in his image… yet so easily tempted by things such as greed or disturbed temptations."

"This is new to you?" He asked.

The blonde chuckled and shook his head. "No… Sadly no…" He said much softer. Soon after, silence settled in. The sound of Ghost lightly snoring in the back seat accompanied with the trickling of the rain drops that slowly began to pick up made this particular silence a lot more peaceful. Sasuke was lost in thought regarding Naruto's words just as it seemed Naruto was lost in thought as well. Then, a question popped into the blonde's head that he voiced, effectively ending that brief moment of utter tranquility. "… What was your life like… before all of that stuff happened?"

Sasuke seemed to understand what he meant as he continued looking out the window, thinking back to those times, trying to piece together what all he remembers. "What's with you today? You're more emotional than usual." He inquired.

Naruto just continued looking out the window. "I don't… I don't know." He admit as he shook his head.

Sasuke eyed him, his face as blank as usual. "… It was great…" he said answering his question. "Peaceful…"

The blonde didn't react at first. His eyes still locked on to nothing in particular out of the window. Then he chuckled ever so slightly. So lightly it sounded like he just blew more air out his nose than usual. "That's pretty much what life is right?" he asked. Again Sasuke wasn't following, so he continued. "Life is… contradicting… negating… Everything has some kind of opposite, and if you're ever exposed to one… you can be damn sure the other is around the corner."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Naruto furrowed his brow as if trying to find some way to better explain it. "Happiness is uh… is brief… Very brief, and it almost always leads to sadness… Yet people still seek it out… If no one were ever happy, there would be no sadness, but in a cruel twist of reality, without sadness happiness wouldn't exist either. Sadness exists to remind people what joy is. Because humans are so shallow minded we forget what it feels like when we're surrounded by it and before we know it, it's gone… You never know you're happy. You just remember that feeling after the fact. But, sadness demands attention and we become well aware of it as soon as it hits."

"That's because our lives are short." Sasuke remarked, finally drawing the blonde's attention as he glanced his way. He continued with his thoughts on the subject. "We're only here for a brief moment before we're gone. It's in our nature to want more, to experience everything. To do that, we can't dwell on things like happiness for too long, because as you said, it's a fleeting emotion. If we were aware of it, we'd never want to leave it. We would be in that moment forever if we could… The longer we stay, the closer we are to death and the more time we've wasted."

Naruto pondered his words before suddenly smiling. "Remember when we were younger? Back in middle school when life was just… simpler? No responsibilities to speak of… just living to kill time with friends?"

"You mean back when you were a loser?" Sasuke asked mockingly.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "Sure. Must've been nice to always be the pretty boy."

Sasuke's everlasting stoic visage had not change. "Hn. It wasn't." he admit. "You seemed to have a lot more fun back then. You and that jackass. Guess that's why I threw away that reputation and joined you… even back then you almost got me killed. Nearly a decade later and you're still getting me into these situations."

Naruto smiled. "It's a talent." He said jokingly.

Finally Naruto's phone rang out over the Bluetooth. Pressing the button on the dashboard, he answered. "Yo."

The voice of Shino rang through. 'The target has now entered the room. It would seem he is preparing to feed the victim now.' He informed them. 'He is preparing to reopen his chatroom. I am in need of a nearby landmark or an identifying landmark that will peak his suspicion.'

They both looked around before turning around completely. "Grocery mart. Flickering 'G' on the sign." Sasuke told him. There was silence, eaten up by the rapid typing of Shino on the other line. After a beat or two of silence, he spoke again.

'He's going to check. Watch the blinds.' They both looked towards the targeted house, intently watching for any movement from the house that has remained essentially dormant.

They watched intently for a few moments, but nothing happened. There was still no movement

'He has returned.'

"It would seem we're at the wrong house." Sasuke said rather prematurely.

Naruto however remained silent, his eyes locked onto something in the distance "It's here... it's here somewhere…" He said. Sasuke was going to ask him how he knew, but the look in his eyes as he watched whatever it was he saw told him everything.

As if he thought he were missing something, Sasuke followed his line of sight which was dragging in the gap between the houses. "… What do you see?" he asked.

Naruto continued looking, from his point of view, there was a young brunette girl who seemed absolutely dead to the world around her, walking behind the houses ever so slowly. She had no shoes on. Dressed in a pair of khaki pants incredibly muddied and torn, and a white collared shirt in a similar state. She looked disheveled. The tears that ran down her otherwise emotionless face spoke volumes for her sorrow as she looked straight ahead towards where she was walking. She disappeared behind one of the houses, and as if she had sprint while out of his eyesight, she appeared on the other side almost instantly. This time, raw emotion plastered on her face as she looked directly at Naruto. Silence seemed to be a very apparent thing as from looking at her head on, he could see her much clearer, making it possible for him to see the purple tint surrounding her throat. Regardless of that, she looked absolutely distraught and seemingly let out a hell curdling scream that, although he couldn't hear, Naruto understood completely. 'HELP ME!'

"He's somewhere around here… not in the house, but somewhere. He must have a bunker of some kind. I mean, he's got an entire forest behind him..." Naruto explained.

Sasuke was still looking to catch a glimpse of what it was he was looking at, but of course he couldn't. "We'll take it from here Bug. Good work." He said, complementing the computer whiz.

'Thank you.' His bland voice replied. 'I will leave you to it. Anything else I can do?' He asked.

Sasuke checked his phone for some reason before nodding. "Yeah, this guy is a ghost correct?" He asked.

'Indeed. No family members, no friends, no visitors to his residence what so ever for the past three years.' Shino replied.

"Past three years? What was the last visit?" Sasuke inquired further.

'Records show a pizza delivery, paid with cash… since then it would seem he has never had another visitor.'

"What of phone records? Can you gain access?" Again the ravenette asked.

There was silence as they listened to his typing. '… … He has not had service from a cellular network in two years. The last conversation he had was with… his landlord.'

"Anyway to pull up earlier conversations?"

'… … Yes. His very last conversation, predating the landlord, seems to be…' silence ensued once more… 'His last conversation was with Reini Huroki… a mother who lost her child two years ago.'

A rather irritated scowl settled in on Sasuke's visage. "Any driver's license, credit card, or anything that would identify him? There has to be something… if he's getting paid through the website, the money his viewers wire him has to be ending up somewhere."

Shino dug deeper into what was being asked of him. '… Indeed. It would seem his payment comes from a form of black market currency.' Sasuke was confused, he glanced over to Naruto to see him again leaning back, smoking a cigarette. Before he could ask further, Shino spoke again. 'I apologize. I am very aware of this black market currency. It is used for the purpose of paying black market errand boys. Who are they? They are individuals who will do whatever is asked of them for the right price. I am unable to decrypt his purchase history, but from his lack of transportation and distance from any food service along with his unwillingness to be seen in public, it is safe to say they are responsible for supplying him with food and other goods upon his request. It is also fair to say he may utilize them as a means of capturing his victims.'

"Hn, they'd even do that?" Sasuke asked somewhat blandly.

'Indeed.' Shino replied. 'Anything for the right price. What else would you like me to do?'

Sasuke thought about it for a moment before glancing to Naruto. With a sigh he turned back to the steering wheel before him. "Pose as him, inform the landlord of his impromptu vacancy. Anything remaining in the house is free to sell."

'I do not understand.' Shino admit.

Sasuke explained further. "The landlord seems to be the only person who could report him as a missing person. Other than the errand boys, but they wouldn't question his disappearance. If they're in it solely for the purpose of the job, then I'd assume they do not get too close to clients."

'Indeed.' Shino replied yet again. 'There is a privacy policy in place in which the errand boys deliver whatever the good is to whatever location they are asked to at which point, the purchaser must wait five minutes to retrieve said item.'

"How oddly efficient." Sasuke remarked. "Do as I said. Inform the landlord… he will not be returning home."

'Understood.' Shino replied. 'The suspect seems rather jittery now. He seems alarmed at my knowledge of the grocery mart. I suspect he is planning something drastic.'

Sasuke nodded. "We'll await your signal." With that they hung up. Silence ensued once more as they sat back, watching the house. "… So, the redhead you found... Temari says she's coming along quite well." He remarked to kick off a new conversations.

"Is she? That's great." Naruto replied. "Good to hear."

Sasuke glanced his way. "You don't keep tabs on them do you?" he asked in a knowing tone.

Naruto shook his head. "Why would I?"

"Hn. You're stupidly unprofessional." He remarked. "They could just be collecting that money of yours sitting at home."

Naruto seemed to ponder that possibility only for a second. "Nah I trust them."

"Tch. You would." Sasuke said shaking his head. "You have no respect for money. Get rich all of a sudden and it becomes worthless huh."

Naruto smiled slightly. "It's always been worthless. If I'm not mistaken it seems as though you're jealous." He remarked with a sly tone of amusement.

Sasuke cracked a smile of his own as he shook his head in denial. "Nah, money means more when you actually work for it." He explained. "I doubt you'd know about that though. You know-.. actual work?"

"Funny." Naruto replied rather blandly to his joke. "I'm almost certain I've had more jobs than you have. You applied BAU immediately after school which you graduated a year after me need I remind." He said. "And what uh—second of your class?"

Sasuke's challenging smile did not leave as he peaked over to him. "Well, law school is a lot harder than English I'll tell you that. Maybe because the career actually means something?"

Naruto couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "Ohoh ok. Well, how you comin' on that house of yours? The one you haven't bought yet?"

"By choice." Sasuke replied immediately. "You see, growing up means you have to think about job practicality. My apartment complex is ten minutes from the office."

"Which is exactly why I don't think I should join your little band of super detectives. It's not practical enough for me." He said mockingly. Sasuke was ready to reply with the next quip, but the phone rang over the Bluetooth.

'The suspect has now returned. It would seem he is preparing to begin the final portion of the marathon.'

"I'm fairly sure I already know, but for clarification what would that be?" Sasuke asked.

'Her execution.' He stated.

Naruto sat up in his seat. "What's the estimated time?"

'It is unsure. I would make a guess and say within the hour.'

The blonde nodded and rolled his shoulder out with a groan. "Alright. That's plenty of time. No point in wasting it though. Thanks bug, we'll be going ear piece. Find the frequency." He muttered out as he opened his door, Sasuke following him. They rounded the car to the trunk which popped open with a click of the button on the keys.

"Hn. Pretty modest selection." Sasuke said shaking his head. When he heard no response, he glanced over to the blonde to see him seemingly cringing in pain as he gripped the edge of the trunk. "… How long has it been?" he asked suddenly.

Naruto took a few steadying breaths to catch his bearings. "… -couple months." He finally spit out.

Sasuke nodded. "Want me to do it before we head in?"

Naruto glanced over to him before looking down at his chest for some reason. "… This is a new shirt." He said, making the Uchiha chuckle a bit. With a sigh he shook his head and gestured down into the trunk. "… not in the gut."

Sasuke pulled a silenced pistol out of the trunk. Taking its safety off, he pulled the clip out to make sure it was loaded. When that was confirmed, he popped it back in. "Honestly, I'd probably be lying if I said I didn't enjoy this a bit."

"Yeah I bet." Naruto said shaking his head. "If I c-.." With an unassuming (pew) he hunched over in pain, gripping the edge of the trunk for support. "Urg… URGH!" he puked down on the concrete just behind the car. Sasuke jumped back to avoid the rather disgusting projectile.

"You're lucky that missed, you idiot." He warned.

Naruto was still hunched over, spitting out the remainder of what was in his mouth. "Damn, I missed?" He asked, making Sasuke chuckle yet again.

"Hurry up. We don't have all day." He said as he stepped to the side of the trunk to avoid the vomit in front of it.

Naruto spit one last time before picking himself up, still holding onto the spot on his chest. Reaching down to the bottom of his shirt, he caught the bullet. "Urgh. God, that.. always sucks." He said shaking his head. Standing back up, he looked back into the trunk to see Sasuke shuffling around. "What, not good enough?" he asked as he grabbed a little black case from off on the side. Opening it up, there were two little wireless earphones. He took them both out and placed one in his ear, handing the other to Sasuke.

"Tch. No. All black market I'm guessing." The Uchiha stated.

"None at all actually." Naruto responded as he grabbed another case, pulling out a flashlight before reaching for his favorite shotgun, checking its ammo. "Just borrowed supplies."

Sasuke shook his head. "You are an awful business owner. You'll be broke before too long." Naruto just shrugged his statement off. Sasuke finally seemed to notice his weapon of choice. "What are you packing so heavy for? It's one guy."

Naruto looked at his trusty weapon in wonder. "Is it an issue?"

"It's 4 in the morning. Unless you're trying to wake half the neighborhood, grab something smaller." Sasuke suggested in a rather demanding tone.

Naruto chuckled lightly. "How considerate." He mocked as he tossed it back in the trunk. Digging further through, he looked for something else before he saw Sasuke pull out a blanket he had just lying in there.

"Here." He said handing the blonde the silenced pistol he used as he wrapped the blanket up around his arm. "Hopefully you've actually learned something from everything I've tried teaching you."

Naruto chuckled and grabbed the gun. "About as much as you've learned about the cult world."

Sasuke shut the trunk and looked at him with a fairly annoyed expression. "Then maybe I should take the lead."

Ignoring the joke, Naruto rounded the car once more and opened the back seat door on the passenger side. Ghost hopped out, tail wagging and paws jumping up to greet him. "Down boy." Naruto said. "We've got work to do." He dug further into the car, pulling out two black pieces of clothe that Sasuke couldn't yet make out. Naruto tossed him one which he caught.

"What's this?" He asked as he unraveled it revealing a black ski mask with only the eyes cut out.

"For discretion." Naruto replied.

Sasuke snickered as he pulled it on. "What are you shy now?"

Naruto pulled his on as they crossed the street. "No. Last victim I saved didn't seem to get the hint I was not interested in being identified. So, there's a wealthy family in Iwa in search of a blue eyed blonde for the purpose of repaying me."

"Hn. Sounds awful." He mocked. There was a fairly loud piercing sound that halted them for a moment.

'Testing, testing.'

"We hear you Bug. What's it looking like?" Naruto asked.

'The suspect is still within view. You are clear for entry.'

"Got it." Sasuke replied.

From there, the group of three made their way to the house they were directed to at which point Sasuke took the lead, going to work on the door lock as Naruto kept a look out. Looking around the neighborhood, it was a very suburb setting. Almost every piece of property with perfectly mowed grass, two story houses, and two or three cars parked in their driveways. The epitome of upper middle class living. It made him wonder how a series of crimes like this go completely unnoticed. His question was answered by himself as he looked around at the barren street. This was the time of the night where the bad things tend to happen. This is when those errand boys likely made their drops, and it's when the suspect leaves to deal with his victims. The time of night where its late enough to make it hard for anyone to stay awake, and early enough that not many want to be. True to that thesis, there is not a single breath of life out. Add to the fact he's probably set up some kind of murder shack deep in the woods in his back yard its almost perfect setting for a psychopath.

Turning around a bit, he saw Sasuke still struggling with the lock. "It takes a little more than kissing it ya know."

"Shut up." Sasuke replied casually. "It's been a while since I've had to do this."

Naruto snickered as he turned back towards the street. "H-yeah. You and your boys in blue usually go in guns blazing with a battery ram."

Sasuke was still hard at work. "Yeah, well when doing things within the law, that's a privilege you get to have." He mocked back.

"Uhuh, a small bit of fun in an otherwise joyless profession huh?" Naruto clapped back trying to get under his skin.

Sasuke ignored him as he finally got it open. "Hurry up." He instructed as he stepped inside, Naruto and Ghost following him in. The sight they were greeted to was both expected and unexpected in a way. They were in what seemed to be a very plain entrance room that led to both the stairs to the second floor and the living room. "Check upstairs. Ghost could latch onto a scent." Sasuke said as Naruto nodded. With the blonde heading up, it left Sasuke scoping out this very depressing bottom floor.

He walked into the living room which was just the embodiment of seclusion. It was completely barren aside from a single love seat positioned rather awkwardly in the middle of the floor, staring at a television screen. "Update on the suspect Bug." He called out.

'He is still feeding the victim.'

Sasuke nodded and continued looking around. There were no pictures, no other works of art, just absolutely nothing. It was as plain as if it were brand new. He walked further in and eventually ended up in the dining room which was strangely normal. There was a four seater dining table with a bowl of fake fruit sitting in the middle as a center piece. It was such an uncanny shift between this room and the living room. Strange.

He continued on until he made it into the kitchen. This was back to the rather fitting tone they were expecting. There was a fridge with no pictures or decoration which wasn't necessarily strange. There was a counter, a sink, all the essentials one would need to call it a kitchen, but what was striking was the dish rack that held exactly one bowl, one spoon, and one cup. Taking a quick peek into the cabinets, he could confirm, there were no other dishes. This man lived a sad life. Now, he's about to meet a sad end.

* * *

Scoping out the upstairs, there were only three rooms and one was a bathroom so this would be a rather quick walk through. He was following a little behind Ghost who was sniffing around ahead of hm. He just needed something. Something identifying. Identifying in scent rather. Guys like this always leave something behind as a trophy of their disgusting deeds. "How are we doing on time Shino?" he asked aloud.

'Through his chatroom conversations it would seem as though his regulars are getting impatient and they are demanding he perform the kill early. I'm not sure if he will budge, but he may. Why? Because the fans are offering double the payment for him to do so.'

"Shit." Naruto whispered under his breath. "Ok. We'll have to speed it up." Finally he made it to what he would guess would be the master bedroom. Opening the door, he was definitely hit with a rather strong odor that didn't exactly smell like death, but was very close. "Urgh, what the f-.." Shining his flash light in the direction of the bed, he nearly threw up when he realized what it was. There was female clothing all across the man's bed. Not clean clothes. No, these were covered in excrement of all kind and it looked as if it were all smudged in, meaning the sick pervert still sleeps in here. "Urgh, ok. Get the scent boy." He said as Ghost just stuck his snout in the air, taking in a few whiffs before sneezing out the awful smell.

* * *

Standing at the back door, Sasuke gazed out to the rather impressively sized woods in the back. The only thoughts running through his mind involving their fading time to save this girl and the extensive area they'd have to search. Add to the fact that there is still a fairly reasonable amount of rain falling the likely hood of finding her was slimming bit by bit. "What's happening Bug?" He asked, again needing an update.

'He has finished feeding the victim. He is now engaging in negotiations with some of the other viewers. I am trying to stall him, but there is another bidder who is very eager.'

Sasuke nodded. "Got it. We'll just have to go and look on our own then." He said as he turned to go for Naruto who was walking in right at that moment. "-the hell took you so long. You couldn't just find a shirt?"

Naruto was still shaking away that disgusting scene. "No. The scent would have been too faint. Finding the scent of a victim would be fair more effective for Ghost to track in the rain."

Sasuke nodded. "Well, did you find anything?"

Naruto took in a deep breath. "Yeah… yeah we found it."

Noticing his rather disturbed look Sasuke grew curious. "What did you find?"

Before Naruto could answer, Shino spoke again. 'It would seem he has taken the plea of the other bidder. He is preparing the operation now. I estimate at most twenty minutes before he begins the process.'

"We're heading out now." Naruto replied as he opened the back door, letting Ghost out first. He and Sasuke funneled out behind the pooch who immediately began following that awful scent or something similar.

* * *

(Five minutes later)

They searched and searched until finally he began slowing up. "Ok, I see it." Sasuke looked to where he pointed and nodded, drawing closer. It was just a metal hatch positioned fairly deeply within the dead leaves lying around. "Bug, how big is the room?" Sasuke asked.

'It is big enough that he cannot be heard entering. I assume this is a further room. I would advise drawing him out rather than breaching as I am not too sure.'

Sasuke thought it over, wondering how they would do that in a somewhat quiet way. Glancing up, it looked like Naruto had an idea.

* * *

His white mask in place, the suspect looked at the young girl on his table as she laid there, nearly lifelessly. This here was always his least favorite part. Seeing something once so bright and cheerful reduced to these empty shells, just waiting to die. It never mattered that he was the cause of such destruction. To him it meant more than the death itself. This one in particular got him thinking more so than usual. This one he couldn't bring himself to do anything with. He for some reason didn't have that urge to beat her or even use her. All he's done for the past two weeks is feed her, try and talk to her, but she broke far too quickly for his liking. Maybe, given a few more weeks of her begging, he would have fed into those monstrous urges.

This was about being dominant. He needed her to beg for her life, but after so long of doing just that, she just… wouldn't. He stripped her down, she didn't flinch. Put his gun to her head, not even a blink. He even went as far as forcing himself to cut her, but she just held that pain in as if she were already dead. Every victim he's had, numbering over twenty, and she's the first one like this. People handle pain and terror in very drastically different ways; that he was sure of. But, before this girl, he'd thought he had seen them all. There are the vehemently pleading ones who will continuously beg as they seep into insanity, expecting a different answer each time they ask. There are the braver ones who would try and seduce him as if he were some kind of simpleton who was just looking for love. The rich ones offering money for their release. The more lecherous few who would willing give their bodies in hopes of release. But this right here. This was a new one.

Not new in an unnatural oddity. Nothing he hasn't seen before, but never this soon. For each victim he takes, they remain in his 'care' for at the least two months. That's usually the point in which they start to break. That's what he believed the boiling point was, but this was far too quick. As if this young girl had been broken long before he got his hands on her. It was no fun housing her anymore. That, added to the fact his fans have been getting a little antsy for his next kill, he figured he may as well just get it over with now. He'd order another tomorrow.

As he snapped his plastic gloves on, he peered back to his laptop to see what was happening in the chat. His eyes landed on one screenname in particular. 'GubGub8' A somewhat new comer who seemed to be too close for comfort. In fact, from his rather astute description of the grocery mart across the street, it was almost like they were neighbors. When he described it, he was speaking to another member about the state of his town, but that description was far too close to be a coincidence. How many grocery marts could there be with a broke 'G'?

There was another guy however that further drew his attention. His username '404GodNotFound'. The guy was adamantly demanding he kill the girl as soon as possible. The guy even offered 25,000 black gems which is far more than the subscriptions to his website. The man was hungry for a killing and it was apparent he wanted it to happen now. The suspect didn't want to leave the guy out to dry, but he didn't exactly want to kill the girl yet either. For three years, he executes his victims at a specific time every two months. Of course with choosing to do this one earlier his schedule was already thrown off.

'404GodNotFound': Why do you stall?

The suspect read the message and sighed as he snapped his other glove on. His mic was off so he had to type. Bending down so he could do so, he wrote back. : What would you like to see?

'404GodNotFound': You're letting me pick? That's new..

He shrugged. : Well, you're paying quite a bit to see this happen early. It's only fair.

'404GodNotFound': Well then. Let me seeee…

The suspect waited patiently, just staring at the influx of others messaging in, throwing out suggestions for what kind of weapon he should use, or complaining about the fact he did not rape this one. But, there was still something about this 'GubGub8' character. He was strangely playing to his own OCD about this situation.

'GubGub8': Why are you killing her now? It's only been two weeks

'GubGub8': This isn't normal. You usually do your killings at 5 a.m. what's with the switch?

The things he was saying alarmed him more so than any. What was alarming was again, the fact that this guy was new. So, why would he care so much about the time of the girl's death? If it were one of his regular viewers it would make sense for them to be uncomfortable with the rushed killing, but this guy is brand new. He could have read the synopsis of his channel, but that still wouldn't constitute such a level of worry. Shaking his head of those thoughts, 404 finally replied.

'404GodNotFound': Do you still have the ax you used on Komo? Her head came clean off. This little girl however seems to have a brave face on her. Let's see if we can't break that with a little slow dismemberment.

The suspect glanced over to the wall on his left to see his ax leaning there. He nodded and went to typing. : What do I start with?

'404GodNotFound': Let's start small. She looks like she'd make pretty nice finger food, don't you think? ;)

The suspect got the hint and nodded in reply. Standing up, he made his way to the ax and grabbed it, swinging it around a few times as he stepped back into view of the camera. He couldn't see from this distance, but by the sheer amount of messages flooding in, it was rather apparent they were excited. He looked to the table to see the nude girl, finally a different expression on her face. Her eyes glanced over to his for the first time in a while and she looked afraid. It was concealed by that mask that was slowly breaking, but it was there. When he caught her looking she quickly straightened her sight and stared at the ceiling above. It was as if she knew she was going to die tonight.

He crept up next to her. His intense gaze stalking her as if waiting for her next movement. She was definitely a lot more active than she's been. Active in more subtle ways due to the bindings on her arms and legs holding her down to the metal table. Her previously thought dead eyes couldn't help but fidget between the roof and her soon to be murderer. From how he's been acting she knew that these were her last few moments of life. It became painfully apparent when his face came into view above her. That demented look in his eyes that just wanted her to beg for her life. She refused to give him that satisfaction. Never.

"… Don't worry Nia… it will all be over soon." He whispered to her, bringing the ax into her view which seemed to make her quiver more. Seeing this brought a new fire to his eyes that she did not like. He looked hungry, like a salivating dog staring longingly at a piece of meat out of his reach. This was it. He took her shaking hand into his, rubbing his large, glove covered thumb over the surface of her dirt nails. She meekly tried to curl her hand up, quite aware he wanted to cut her fingers off, but he unraveled it with a bit more force than she was used to. With her hand laid flat on the metal table, she glanced down and out the bottom of her vision, she could see him choking up on the handle, essentially planning to use the ax as a cleaver.

Nia shut her eyes, trying as hard as she could to stop her body from quivering the way it was. It was quite apparent that this was not like the time with the knife. The way he spoke now, he was hinting that she would not be alive in a few moments. Funny, a few days ago she all but begged God to just kill her already. Hope of her survival was a thing of the past. A dream of her younger self a few weeks prior. She thought she was ready for it to all be over, but staring her death in the face, it became apparent she was far from ready. The image of her mother and father came into view. People she quite literally cursed on the day she was kidnapped. Her petty problems seemed so much bigger than they were. Big enough to warrant her running away, believing she could make it on her own. Ridiculous right? A 13 year old girl believing she can make it on her own. She clinched her eyes tighter when she felt the blade touching one of her fingers. He was going to cut it off.

The suspect watched her reaction to the blade touching her skin and quivered at the way she trembled. Finally, this is what he's been waiting for. She held through until her death, but they all break down eventually. Glancing towards his screen which was over by the camera, he could make out the enciting demands of his viewers.

'Do it!' 'DO it!' 'DO IT!'

Smirking beneath his mask, he turned back to her. She was still shaking and it was such a beautiful thing to see. It was nice… but oh how he'd love to hear her scream once more. Clearing his throat for no real reason other than to scare her, he pressed further on her hand, making sure she couldn't curl her fingers in. With the way she struggled against his press, the tension built up. That demented smile beneath his mask nearly split his face in two. It was time. Lining the blade along her hand once again, he glanced to her face again, then back to her hand, then to her face, and to her hand again… Pulling the blade back, he dropped it down, back on her skin, making sure the aim was right again. Pulling it back again, he tested its trajectory once more. As sure as he could be, he pulled it back up, this time intent on cleaving her little finger from her hand. Holding it for a moment to build tension for his viewers, he glanced to the camera, then back to the hand… aaaand…

(Krrrkrrkrrkrrkrr)

His head jerked up towards the entrance to his little underground bunker. The door was on the opposite side of the table from where he stood, ten feet away. A small set of stairs leading to the metal latch above.

(… Krrkrrkrrkrrkrrkrrkrrkrr)

It sounded like some kind of scratching. What the hell was that? He glanced to his camera for a moment, listening once more, hoping whatever it was just went away. He then caught movement out of the bottom of his view. Nia had glanced that way as well, apparently hearing the same noise. She then glanced his way, urgency and a new flame of hope blazing in her eyes. "h-hEY!" she yelled out, trying to get the attention of whatever it was out there. "HEY! I'M DOWN HE-mm-!"

The suspect placed his hand over her mouth, muffling her scream as he listened in, hoping whatever it was just left already.

(Krrkrrkrrkrrkrrkrr)

Setting the ax down next to the table, he reached down into the drawer beneath her table and pulled out a rag, all while keeping his hand over her mouth. Taking the rag, he released her mouth and immediately plugged it with the rag, deep enough so she wouldn't be able to muscle it out with her tongue so easily. For a bit of extra precaution, he pulled a roll of duct tape out and covered the her mouth, making it pretty much impossible for her to speak.

(Krrkrrkrrkrrkrr)

Rounding the table, he grabbed a shotgun and began heading for the small ladder. Every step he took he could hear a bit better. It was definitely scratching noises, but from what? None of his immediate neighbors owned dogs, so could it be a new stray smelling that bloody smell he never addresses? He cleans it after every victim, but not to the extreme of completely bleaching everything. As long as people can't smell it, it's good enough. There was also that… other smell the pooch could be curious about. That he definitely doesn't clean. It's too relaxing to get rid of.

(Krkrkrkr)

What if it was a policedog? How could they have found him if so? This area shouldn't even be on the radar for his victims. They're all from varying locations. There is no possible way he could be suspected. Making it to the steps, he climbed up ever so slowly, turning around to here Nia's muffled screams that were only slightly noticeable from where he is. Gulping down the lump in his throat, he took another step until his head was just about at the metallic overhead latch. Removing the lock, he pushed up ever so gently, leaving a crack that allowed him to see outside. He looked around for a moment, everything seemed quiet. Where was the dog? All he could see was the surrounding trees and the trickling rain.

Just as he had that thought, the Ghost came pouncing around his latch, peeking in to see him. "Hey… hey boy." The suspect said in a rather natural way. "What are you doing way out here huh?" he asked. Ghost laid down in front of the latch turning his head to see in. "Hi there." The man cooed. Ghost wagged his tail and let out a bark that seemed to alarm the man. "Whoa whoa whoa, be quiet buddy. Shh shh shh." He whispered, actually sticking his free hand out to rub his head. The edge of his shotgun stuck out as well. Ghost let out another bark as if he wanted to play with the man. "Hey, keep it down boy." He pleaded.

He thought about his options as he rubbed the pooches head. It was improbable to assume no one would wake up to here a dog barking. As previously stated, there aren't many dogs in this neighborhood. If this dog could smell the bunker then it was unlikely that he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, and now that he knows someone's down here he'll probably bark all day. "Argh." He groaned out as he descended the steps once more to set his shotgun down. "I gotta bring him in."

(Bark! BARK!)

"I'm comin', I'm comin' boy." He said more so for himself to hurry it up. He traveled back up the few steps and opened the latch more, just enough so that the dog could get in. Ghost laid there, staring at him curiously as he waved him in. "Come on." He said inviting him in. When he didn't move, he tried again. "Coome on. Little doggy." He cooed, using baby talk which seemed like a natural thing to do when calling a dog. Still he didn't move. "Fine, you don't want to come in, that's fine."

He went to shut the latch again, but as soon as he did, Ghost started barking again. Quickly he returned, pushing the latch open a bit more. "What!?" He whispered harshly, trying to keep him quiet. Ghost continued to stare at him, tilting his head as if he were confused by him. The man opened the lid a little more, assuming the dog was just not sure he would fit. "Come on already you little…" Ghost didn't move, instead, he laid his head down. The man sighed and looked around. He'd have to go out and push him in. He checked to make sure the coast was clear, his eyes landing on something out in the distance, between two houses. The flickering 'G' on the sign. Regardless, it was still dark out, it was raining and he had to get this dog in. He had to be quick about it. "Alright hold on boy." He said as he threw the latch open fully.

As soon as he did so, he froze at the sound of what he was certain belonged to a gun. "Don't you fucking move." A voice from behind him demanded. Damn it. He was caught.

"h-… Hold on alright. I ca-.."

"Shut up." The voice said. He then saw the man come into view. Black boots, black loose fitting jeans, and a grey hooded sweatshirt with a hole in it. Getting up to his face, a black ski mask that showed nothing but a pair of cold blue eyes. "Turn around." He said.

Having no other option the suspect did as he was told and turned to re-enter his bunker. He put his hands up as he descended. When it came into view, he glanced at his shotgun which was leaning against the wall at the bottom. He could take the chance, but what good with that do? He'd wake half the neighborhood with that shot. He'd be caught either way. But, still… there was a chance for an immediate escape, he could kill the girl and destroy the evidence, hopefully leaving him enough time to flee? Maybe… it was a chance he'd have to take. As he got to the last step, he began leaning towards the weapon, he had to be quick about this.

Seeing what he was reaching for, Naruto shot him in his right shoulder, making him nudge just enough to knock the weapon over as he reached for it. He went to grab at it regardless and was met with a kick in his back. That pushed him forward, onto the ground, just a few feet away from the table. Turning around when he heard the door shut, he was surprised to see the dog come stalking in along with yet another masked assailant. Naruto looked around, shooting the camera out, ending the stream.

"What the hell is this?" He spit out venomously.

Naruto cocked his head curiously. "I could ask you the same thing. From the looks of it something very sick." As Naruto spoke to him, Sasuke rounded the both of them, going for the girl who was now vehemently crying tears of absolute joy for the unexpected turn of events.

"Hey, you're gonna be alright now, okay?" he said, calming her down as he looked to the small table next to hers, pulling out a pair of gloves. He didn't need his fingerprints here. When he got them on, he began removing each of her restraints, starting with her legs.

Naruto continued to stand over the downed man with a pointing gaze that shook him to his core. He was clutching his wounds with shaking hands, staring down into the eye of that gun barrel. "Who the fuck are you guys!? Are you errand boys?" He demanded.

"Yeah." Naruto said with a shrug as he looked around the rather disgusting place in apparent anger. "..-something like that…"

Still trying to display some amount of dominance, he pressed on. "w-Who sent you!? Huh!? What, a-are they paying for the girl?"

Naruto nodded, just to entertain him for the time being. "Yeah, that and a little more for something else."

The guy didn't seem to like that at all, for he was sure he knew what it implied. "w-what? Wait, t-to kill – me?" He asked as if it weren't blatantly obvious with the two bullets in his body right now.

"Yes sir." Naruto replied casually, causing the guy to lose his cool.

He clinched his eyes shut and shook his head. "Ohoh God!" he yelled out.

"Nope." Naruto said, drawing his attention. "No god… not here at least." He said looking around, making the guy do the same. "No sir, this here is far closer to hell… Fitting it will be your grave until someone finds you."

Sasuke released her of the final restraint and she instantly sat up, still hysterically crying as he wrapped her in the blanket. "Come on." He said to her quietly. "Let's get you out of here." She hopped off the table and held her hands over her face, allowing Sasuke to guide her. She buckled a few times, her legs far too weak from the lack of movement. Sasuke picked her up, intent on carrying her. They walked towards the exit with Ghost, stopping by Naruto so that Sasuke could whisper something to him. Naruto nodded and turned back to the guy.

"l-Look, i-I don't have… I don't have too many black gems, but i-I could pay you double in time. I have enough to buy another girl. I cou-.."

"Shut up." Naruto said casually again, cutting him off.

"I'll pay you double." He tried once more.

Naruto stared at him long enough to make the guy actually believe he was considering it.

… "ARGH!" he shot him in his thigh. "ARGH FUUCK!" In what could only be described as desperation, he began crawling away, more accurately towards the fallen shotgun which Naruto noticed. He casually stepped over the sad man and kicked the weapon off to the far back side and stood in front of him, blocking his path to salvation. "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" he yelled out vehemently much to Naruto's annoyance. He looked around the room from this point of view. From here, he was on the other side of the table, meaning he could see the ax the man had leaning against the table and it unfortunately peeked his interest.

"Hmm.." he said as he shoved his gun in the back of his pantline. He looked around further until he saw the box of gloves Sasuke had found. Pulling out a pair, he began whistling, scaring the guy further.

"FUCK YOU, I'll FUCKING KILL YOU! I'LL-!" he was running out of insults and he was long finished with whatever shred of hope he had at survival.

Naruto dramatically snapped the last glove on as a bit of fun, then he grabbed hold of the tree cutting tool. Twisting it in the air, he seemed to admire it for a moment. "How retro." He said as if striking up casual conversation. "Most guys nowadays love the newly aged tools such as chainsaws, but you're oldfashioned... good ol' ax huh?" A moment of silence ensued before Naruto brought it up suddenly slamming it down into the shin of the opposite leg he shot with deadly accuracy. It went straight through.

"AAARGH ARGH ARGH! RRRGH AAARGH!" Naruto ripped the blade back out and watched the guy scramble around, not even sure what he wanted to nurse as every appendage hurts. He just watched him in wonder. Such a monster responsible for torture, rape, and murder… of children no less… and yet somehow he still feels pain like a human being… Strange. "JUST KILL ME ALREADY YOU FUCKER!" He yelled between his anguished screams of pain.

The seemed to catch Naruto's attention. "Heh… you don't know how badly I want to… I mean, I really do want to, but… my partner would like a word with you… he's quite uh… sensitive when it comes to children, ya know? I don't think he likes you very much… add to the fact he's stuck in a rather restricting job, I think he's just about ready to blow off a little steam."

The guy grimaced, tears streaming down his eyes and blood leaking from his mouth. He puckered his face up and spit a glob of guck at the blonde who watched it land right before his feet, missing him by an inch. "Fuck you." His eyes drifted elsewhere when he heard the latch open back up. Then, the rather slow footsteps stalking towards the two did little to settle his nerves. Sasuke came around the table, eyeing the man on the ground with a very clear angry scowl that seemed far sharper than his usual mug.

"I'd advise two pairs of gloves. You don't want to leave any of your own blood behind in this dump." Naruto said as Sasuke went for the box again.

The Uchiha remained silent as he shoved his hands into a second pair.

"How long do you need?" Naruto asked as he turned to him, holding the ax out for him.

Sasuke took hold of it, his eyes still boring into those of the guy quivering on the ground. "… give me five minutes." He said as Naruto nodded. He gave the guy one last look before heading out.

* * *

Sitting in her usual seat opposite Kakashi's desk, Ino reread a section of the book she was reading. She read it again and again, but it just wasn't making sense. In truth, her mind was elsewhere. These few days of partially seeing Tayuya have been rather strange. Since they've started this venture into the paranormal they've been together essentially every hour of every day. As strange as that seems it became normal to a certain extent. With her now taking these half days to attend her other training, the days have felt rather distant between the two while they're away.

It never actually occurred to her just how thoroughly this newly found sister hood ran. It was like they were born and raised together. Every night Tayuya comes home excited to tell her about what they went over and the obstacles they undergo in her gun training. It's always nice to hear, but saddening as she realizes they are quickly approaching that day of departure. It's saddening but understandable. A reoccurring thought that she truthfully can't bear to entertain anymore. Her best friend is leaving and the rest of her days, for the next few years anyways, will be eaten up by this extended training she's undergoing. It will eventually be just as it is, only without Tayuya. In other words she'd be alone.

Her limited number of interactions is what she would then be forced to endure for the duration of these daily teachings. She could always call it quits when Tayuya leaves, maybe find something else to do where she'd be interacting with more than just Kakashi on a daily basis, but that for some reason felt more unfavorable. She's never actually been alone before. Her time before the asylum, when the activity was just beginning to happen, she did feel like she was in the world on her own, but even then her parents were there trying to help her within the parameters of what they believed to be reality. Then, in the asylum, her father came to see her every single day for three years. So, this would be it. This would be true loneliness and with how hard it is to let Tayuya go right now, it's obvious it won't be something she enjoys. Maybe it's time to reconnect with friends… maybe…

* * *

 **AN: As previously stated, a lot of Naruto. Not too much Ino… in fact literally just these last three paragraphs. I have to apologize haha. I kind of got carried away with the whole Naruto and Sasuke mission. It was supposed to be a quick little scene depicting their closeness as is quite apparent with their early conversation. Buuut, I have been binge watching criminal minds and I just sort of… lost sight of how in depth I was going with their mission. Eventually I ended up with over 7,000 words of just Naruto and Sasuke on this escapade of theirs, I mean it could have been a chapter all on its own. Buuut, I think it served its purpose.**

 **Somewhat entertaining… to me at least haha, back to the normal formula next chapter. Aaaand I'm not sure yet, but things could happen… maybe… MAYBE a short time skip and the official reveal of Naruto's hardheaded partner… idk, I have to see where the story takes me, buuut I'm definitely leaning towards yes... I already have some ideas. Ok! Until next time guys. Bye!**


	17. Don't Let It Eat You

**AN: Late night post, if you're awake congrats on being here first. This is another step stool chapter sadly to say, but hey, you'll get to know a lot more about Ino in this one, and a bit more about Naruto.**

* * *

 **Please Believe Me**  
Chapter 17

* * *

(Two weeks later)

Sitting in the back of the taxi, her hair done up in a bun, her make-up masterfully done, and a beautifully formfitting black dress hugging her frame, Ino stared out the window at the passing city life as they drove on. The chatter of the rest of the car essentially a muffled jumble of words she couldn't make out. Tonight was the night that had been set for her and her friends. Well, her friends and a new addition she just met tonight. It was already turning out to be a bit of a mistake. Everything was fine until they made it into the taxi allowing her a bit of time to actually think about where they were going. It's ladies night tonight at a club well known within Konoha 'The Ninth Tail'.

The club was a very well-known club, extremely well known. That meant a lot of people. More people than she's been around all at once since high school. An unnatural feeling of worry was settling in, but with the calming of Tayuya reassuring her they'd get through it together she felt a little more comfort. But, sadly with the recent car ride, she was starting to doubt that proclamation. In the car at the moment are her, Tayuya, and the redhead's guest, her shooting instructor who just so happened to be the woman who was there the night of that deer incident. They laughed briefly about how small of a world it was when they first met up and since then, it's just been those two going back and forth with each in a seemingly one on one conversation about their past escapades like this.

It didn't matter though. In fact, there was a bit of joy in seeing Tayuya interact kindly with someone other than herself. It was something Ino had never seen other than with Naruto. She seemed to hate everyone else she interacted with even her old friends. Peeking over to her, she seemed so happy right now. It was nice to see. They have just a few more weeks to spend together and Ino was not going to ruin that time bitching about her insecurities. In fact, when she told Tayuya she wanted to go out and do something, she was actually talking about maybe going to see a movie or possibly going to a restaurant to eat, but the redhead took it to a whole other place and decided they needed to blow off steam and go clubbing. Not one to deny the excited request, Ino agreed bringing them to their current activity.

She wouldn't be alone however as she invited Sakura who was supposedly already on her way as well. It was going to be great seeing her again. After so long they had a lot of catching up to do. If she were honest, having her there was more or less an excuse to not have to talk to guys. Not that she didn't want to, she was just very nervous about it. What if she sounded like an idiot? Or, do guys prefer that? What would she talk about? What if she sounded boring? The only exciting things to happen in her life would make her sound absolutely insane. 'I was possessed once'. Yeah, real seller there. It was comforting knowing she wouldn't have to sit there forcing conversation with some drunken asshole most likely after one thing.

Another issue was the fact that she really didn't dance… that was a lie. She dances, but not… club scene dancing. Her style was more partner oriented due to her ballet experience when she was younger. That was far back in the day when she wanted to be literally everything. In her younger days she was 'destined' to be a ballerina so she pleaded with her parents to put her in ballet which they did. Then when she lost interest in that, she wanted to be a gymnast so they put her in that for a few years. Then, when she became a teenager singing was her passion and she tore into that with everything she had. Eventually all of those skills seemed to accumulate into one profession that just seemed to make sense to her… theatre. It had elegant dancing, singing, and her new passion of acting. Her many years of watching the Disney movies brought her to what she thought was her future.

All of those various talents she just lightly entertained accumulated into absolutely nothing. In short, she knew how to dance the more elegant forms of the genre of talent, but for some reason none of her learned moves were fitting for a club scene. She could dance ballroom, chacha, jazz (which was her favorite) but nothing modern day. Her understanding of the club dancing scene was more of jumping around and loosely hearing and or caring about the music. It wasn't really a form of dancing as it was just a feeling of joy. Just simply enjoying life with friends. It was a bit poetic in that way, but to her it just didn't seem all that appealing. It did when she was younger briefly, but now it felt a bit more childish than anything.

Luckily she wouldn't even have to think about that. She'd just hang out with Sakura at the bar and maybe just drink a little bit. That was another cause for concern. She was never a huge drinker to where she blacked out, but that was more due to circumstance than it was her being conscious of her consumption. Back then, they were just kids sneaking booze from Kiba's mom's stash. There was never really enough to go around so they were all essentially limited to two bottles each and from what Ino could remember that was nearing her limit right there. Add to the fact she had only ever drunken beer and she had no idea what Sakura would get her to try tonight. There was definitely cause for concern. She wasn't necessarily looking for her limit tonight, but it would be a learning experience. Hopefully she didn't do anything stupid which she may be prone to doing while intoxicated… again she really doesn't know.

"Yo! You getting out dummy!?" Tayuya yelled out to the spaced out blonde who hadn't even realized they stopped. Ino blinked away her stupor and saw she and Temari were already out.

"u-Uh yeah, s-sorry." She said as she opened her door. "Thanks." She called back to the driver who waved at her before driving off. That left Ino, Temari, and Tayuya walking towards the club which was just a block away. From what they could see it was incredibly packed with girls and guys all lining the side of its building waiting to get in. The line was somewhat daunting to Ino, but Temari and Tayuya just started walking towards the place like it was normal so she held her tongue of exasperation and followed suit.

The closer they got the longer it seemed to get and Ino was doubting they'd even make it in tonight. It didn't seem like it would be worth standing around that much. She wanted to ask at this point, so that she could just duck out and go home if they wanted to wait, but playing third wheel on a narrow sidewalk makes conversation a bit awkward so she held her tongue. As they drew nearer, she watched in confusion as they just seemed to bypass the line, going straight for the door as if they were oblivious. At this point she just felt obligated to save them the embarrassment. Maybe they were just so engrossed in their conversation they didn't know it. It happens every now and then.

"Uh, guys? You know there's a line, right?" She asked, Temari and Tayuya slowing down so they could hear her.

After hearing her remark, Tayuya glanced to Temari and chuckled a bit. "Heh, don't mind her. She's a rookie to this type of stuff." She said somewhat insulting her. She then glanced back and spoke to Ino directly. "You've gotta learn to take advantage of the personnel you bring along girl. Don't worry you'll pick it up in time." She said as they continued.

Ino was offended, but there was truth in the fact that she had absolutely no idea what she was talking about so she just followed along. As they got to the door, they were stopped by the big man with the clipboard just as she was sure they would be. Temari was the one to step forward. She pulled her wallet out of her purse and flashed it to the man. "Official business. These two are with me." She said pointing to Ino and Tayuya. The guy checked it over for a brief moment before nodding and letting them through.

Ino was shocked, not at the fact that it worked, but by the fact that it happened. That seemed sort of like abusing her power, but it was nothing she was going to call her out on. It got them in at least. Walking through the corridor, they passed by groups of giggling guests either leaving or just standing around crowding the walkway. Everyone was dressed in rather appealing clothing and the small of alcohol was strong from here. As they drew closer to the only door at the end of the hall, two more people walked out, giving them the first hint of the booming music from just the slight opening of the doorway. It sounded absolutely deafening and when they finally made it, it held up.

As soon as they stepped in, Ino's senses were assaulted all at once. It was loud, a strange concoction of smells accumulated in her nostrils, there were blinding lights that jet around the otherwise blacked out room, and she couldn't take a single step without rubbing elbows with someone she didn't know. It was absolutely insane. To stay together for the time being, they linked up hand and hand, Ino at the back of the train being dragged through the crowd of people. So far it was as unpleasant as she assumed it would be.

Finally after shoving through the sea of jumping bodies, they made it to the bar which was surprisingly empty as most of the people were just ordering drinks and leaving, not even bothering with the stools. The three ladies occupied three open ones and leaned in to talk. Over here it was quiet enough to where they could likely talk normal and still hear each other, but for the sake of clarity, they chose to yell. "This place is insane right!?" Temari asked.

"Tch! Fuck yeah! I've actually never been in here before! It's always so fuckin packed!" Tayuya replied as they both turned to Ino for her thoughts which actually caught her off guard.

She leaned in. "i-It's nice." she said loosely, essentially lying for the sake of not killing the mood. "Just really loud."

Temari nodded. "Yeah!" she replied. "And we're only by the bar! They gotta keep it down a bit so the bartender can hear!" she explained. "Speaking of which!" She yelled as she turned and flagged him down. "Hey, vest! Let's get some shots over here!"

The bartender heard the demand and nodded, filling three small glasses with a liquid Ino was not all familiar with. It was a lot clearer than anything she's tried before. Giving it a sniff it was not appealing to her nostrils whatsoever. As she did her brief little assessment the other two were already downing their drinks with ease, letting out victorious shouts of excitement afterwards. Ino however took a rather insignificant sip that was just enough to make her gag at the awful taste.

She righted herself quickly when Tayuya turned to her, her face beaming with excitement. "Hey! We're gonna hit the dance floor! You in?" She asked.

Ino pretended to think it over for a moment before ultimately shaking her head. "No, I think I'll wait for Sakura to get here." She said.

Tayuya seemed a bit hesitant to leave her here alone. "Oh, do you want us to wait with you?" She asked.

Ino quickly shook her head. "No-no! It's fine. Go ahead." She said in a rather spunky tone that seemed to put Tayuya's worries to rest.

"Oh, ok! If you meet an asshole don't forget the spray!" she said hinting at Ino's handbag which held said defensive weapon. "-and kick him in the balls!" She exclaimed before she turned and took off following Temari.

Ino smiled at her and nodded to her even though she wasn't necessarily looking. When she was out of sight, that smile dropped and her anxiety kicked in further with being alone around all these people. She gave her drink another sniff and figured she'd give it another shot. Taking another sip, it was just as bad as the last so she set it down and sighed.

Looking around at the people occupying the bar seats, she peered towards the end and saw a man glancing at her with a beer bottle puckered up against his lips. He was rather lanky with shoulder length straight black hair and he was dressed in a white button down, but that's all she could see. He wasn't bad looking at all, but when she caught him looking he turned and began scouting out the rest of the establishment. Ino broke her gaze as well and looked down to the hardwood of the countertop rather uncomfortably.

With another sigh, she sat there for a moment before she could feel her bag vibrating in her hand. Quickly opening it up, she grabbed her phone and saw that it was Sakura calling. She answered and put the phone to her ear, using her other hand to cover her opposite ear to better hear. "Hello?" She called out rather loudly so that she could hear. "… Yeah we're hear already!" She said apparently answering here. "… Are yo-… I'm by the bar! I-I mean At the bar!" she corrected. "… Yeah! I'm in the… like towards the middle!... where are you? I c- Oh!" she exclaimed as her back was touched.

Spinning around quickly, she saw it was indeed Sakura standing there, phone still pressed against her ear and a big smile on her face. She was dressed in a beautiful green romper that accented her eyes incredibly well. "Inooo!" She exclaimed rushing her for a hug that Ino embraced.

"Hey!" Ino replied, glancing over her shoulder to show a man she recognized as yet again that other cop that was there the night of the deer incident. "Oh, and uh… you're uh.." she couldn't remember his name.

Sakura finally released her from the hug and looked to who she was talking to. "Oh, this is Sasuke!" She said proudly as she stepped aside, allowing him through. "You remember Ino right?"

The dark haired man nodded. "I do. Good to see you again." He said loud enough for the blond to hear him.

"Thanks you too." She said a bit less enthusiastic as she was a moment ago. Ino thought it was going to be just them two. That's how she was hoping it would go anyways.

"This place is amazing isn't it!?" Sakura exclaimed as she looked around while Sasuke and she took the stools next to her. "I've only been here once before now and it wasn't this packed!"

Ino chuckled a bit, but nodded. "Yeah, it's… amazing." She replied.

Sakura shook out some chills or something before turning back to her. "You know, I'm surprised you even came out to a place like this, I mean it's a lot of people!" She said. "Well, it's actually been a while since you've been back and all. So, what's been going on?"

"I've been doing uh… some work and… It's just been a little stressful is all." She admit. "I just needed a break."

"Yeah, Sasuke told me you're working with a priest now or something like that." She said gesturing to the dark haired man who was ordering them drinks from the bartender.

Ino seemed rather confused. "Uh… yeah how did you…"

Sasuke was the one to answer as he leaned over Sakura to explain. "I'm a close friend of Naruto's." He said with a shrug. "As I understand it, you're working with Father Kakashi."

She nodded, not knowing that piece of information. It made sense though considering they did seem rather close when they came to save them. It was still a bit of new information to know that Sakura is dating him. "Yeah I've just been doing some uh… studying with him. Apparently I'm a clairvoyant or whatever." She said, not wanting to sound too strange.

Sakura seemed rightfully confused. "A what?" She asked.

Ino began to worry, not really sure she wanted to answer that, luckily she didn't have to as Sasuke did so for her. "Clairvoyant. It's sort of what people would consider a psychic to be. People who have a special connection with the paranormal."

Sakura, still not really understanding the concept, thought on it for a moment before realization seemed to hit. "o-Oh like you see ghosts and all that?" She asked curiously. Ino nodded rather meekly, not sure how she would take that information. "Well, I mean it makes sense." She said suddenly. "I mean you were possessed at one point. That sounds like it fits."

Ino was pleasantly surprised. Sakura seemed so accepting of that. She thought she'd just see her give an uncomfortable smile that was drenched in skepticism and try and change the subject, but she seemed to believe her. Sasuke took over from there. "That's tough stuff you're getting into." He said. "Dangerous stuff."

Ino nodded. "Yeah it's uh… it's a bit daunting for sure." She looked down to the liquid in her little shot glass once again. "I'm uh… I just hope I don't screw up."

Sasuke got their drinks and nodded to the barkeep. "From someone working a similar job, that's a fear everyone has." He said giving her a bit of comfort. "We can only hope we save as many as we can… but sadly we can't save everyone… just don't hold onto anything." He said nodding her way as he passed her a beer she was actually used to.

"Thank you." She said accepting the beverage and the advice.

Sakura glanced around before spotting an overhead sign. "Hey, I've gotta use the bathroom really quick. Don't start dancing without me!" She yelled to Sasuke who held his drink up as if to say ok. "Keep an eye on him will you?" She asked Ino as she scooted passed her.

The blond looked visibly worried that the only other person she actually knew was leaving even for this short period of time. Regardless, she wasn't alone. She turned back to Sasuke, his words still fresh on her mind. It was sound advice. She still had questions on it, but she didn't want to jump down his neck with personal stuff. With the thought to avoid those questions at least for the time being, she felt incredibly awkward just sitting her a seat away from him. Luckily, he initiated the conversation.

"So, Ino." He said, gaining her attention. "How'd you score this job with the idiot?" he asked, hinting at Naruto.

She seemed a bit taken back by the name given to him. "Idiot?" she asked. "Father Kakashi? Or Naruto?" A fitting question in her mind although the answer didn't really matter. They were both very intelligent men from what she's seen.

"Naruto." He replied as he took another sip of his beer.

She seemed taken back by that, and for whatever reason questioned him on it. "Why do you call him that? He's actually really smart from what I can tell."

Sasuke chuckled lightly. "I don't mean it like that." He said. "He's very intelligent, but he acts like an idiot when you get to know him." He explained. "Give it some time."

She nodded. "Oh…" That's when she remembered he did ask her a question. "Uhm, I jus-… I don't know he just offered and I… I needed money and he… I don't know."

Sasuke seemed to accept the rather uninformative explanation. "Hn. He tells me you're a very gifted clairvoyant. That's more than a compliment coming from Naruto." He said.

She wasn't sure how to respond to that. It was just a statement. What, should she thank him?

"You're not a common party girl huh?" He asked, receiving a confused look from her. "No offense, but you're rather self-conscious. I'm actually confused as to why you're here. This is obviously not something you do normally."

"How would you know that?" She asked, masking that feeling of unwarranted offense that overtook her.

He sighed and looked around. "It's the little things." He said glancing her way. "The way you grip your bottle, the stiffness of your body, the positioning of your bag directly in front of you, even the directions your eyes glance… You're uncomfortable with being around all these people I'd say."

She couldn't really argue with that. It was fairly spot on. "Yeah it's… lot of people is all… My friend Tayuya suggested this."

Sasuke nodded, his expression just as bland as ever. "- figured as much." He replied. "Can't be worse than spending time with Kakashi all day."

She chuckled at that, finding it rather true. "Hehe, yeah I guess it's just something else to do."

"You don't really peg me as the exorcist type."

She nodded and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah I'm uh.. I'm not. I'm learning to jus-… scout places out and all that."

"So you'll be working with the church?" He asked curiously.

She thought it over, thinking back to her conversation with Naruto. "y-Yeah something like that."

"But, you're not ordained, are you?" he asked.

She seemed confused. "Ordained? What's that?"

"It is something I thought every priest, exorcist, and or assistant had to be in order to work within the confines of the Vatican." He explained. "I don't know. I could be wrong."

"You seem to know a lot about this stuff." She pointed out in a rather questioning tone. "Are you a.."

He shook his head. "No. Not really." He answered the scarcely asked question. "Being a close friend of Naruto's I know a bit, but not enough to run out there exorcizing demons or banishing ghosts like him."

"Oh…" she replied, nodding her head. "So, uh… how did you two meet?" She asked just to keep the conversation running.

Sasuke took another drink as he seemed to think on it for a moment. "I'm not sure." He admit. "It was at some point in middle school… Been so long I can't really remember a time I didn't know him."

"Ohoh." She replied with a chuckle. "Me and Sakura are the same. I'm pretty sure we met some time in elementary school, but I don't remember."

"It was third grade." Sakura said suddenly, plopping back inbetween the two, picking up the conversation as if she had been listening the entire time. "And I remember that because you were secretly my worst enemy." She admit.

"Heh-what?" Ino asked with a smile, very much relieved she was back. "Worst enemy?"

The pinkette nodded as she took a sip of her beer. "Mhm! I think you stole the attention of my childhood crush or something. I don't know for sure, but I seem to remember something like that. The pretty new girl who was so outgoing and smart and talented and blah!" she said mockingly

"Haha! What? I never knew that!" the blond said with a beaming smile.

"That seems rather unlikely." Sasuke said blandly.

Sakura chuckled. "Heh yeah well, believe it or not, I used to be the shy one." She admit much to his interest. "While Ino over there was just everyone's favorite person ever! Always talking and laughing and living life better than anyone!"

"Hah, yeah right." She replied bashfully as she smoothened her hair out on the side of her head uncomfortably. "I wa- no I was just… loud all the time."

"Yeah you lived a very loud _life_." Sakura continued, not accepting her downplaying her past. She turned back to Sasuke. "When we were growing up she did absolutely EVERYTHING! I mean ballet, gymnastics, peewee cheerleading! And that was all in elementary! When we got to middle school she picked up even more stuff like uhh that uh… what was that little reading or book club thing you were in?" Before Ino could answer she continued. "It was like a poetry club or something I think, then she did uh debate team, ACTUAL cheerleading, SINGING, and she was even in band! You played the uh, the-.. little silver tube thing?" She mimicked the action with her fingers up by her face.

"The fl-(h)ute." Ino answered, chuckling her words out, feeling embarrassed by all of that information being given out to someone who seemed completely uncaring.

"Hm." Sasuke replied with a nod of approval. "Lot of talent huh?"

She shrugged. "i-I was never like… super professional at any of that. I jus-… I lost interest in a lot of it really quickly."

Again Sakura wasn't having it. "Bull-..shit!" She said with an amused smile as she gave her an accusing gaze. "Babe, she was like all state in band, she won our middle school talent show with her singing, and she was even being looked at by a like, legit dance academy after one of her ballet performances!" Ino just chuckled and shook her head as she tried to take quick sips of her beverage, praying the attention shifted somewhere else soon.

Sasuke's gaze lingered on her for a moment before he sighed and looked elsewhere, but he still spoke directly to them. "So, you were rather outgoing back then I take it."

She shrugged. "y-yeah I guess so." She finally admit. "I was a kid back then though, ya know? Who wasn't?"

"Uh, us normal people?" Sakura said dramatically making her chuckle. "I mean gosh, it was hard enough to be her friend back then with the way I used to be. I was so… timid all the time. Mainly because I used to get bullied before I met Ino."

"Ah, so she _is_ that friend huh?" Sasuke asked, putting emphasis on 'is' as if he had assumed as much already.

Sakura nodded with a pleased smile. Sasuke nodded back and went back to looking around. Ino however was confused as to what he meant by 'that friend'. Her confused gaze met Sakura who knew she had to explain. "Oh I uh, I told Sasuke about how I used to get bullied because of my forehead until I met a certain friend who told me I was pretty, even with my huge forehead." She said pointing at her own brow.

Ino nodded in understanding. She completely forgot about all of that. It felt like an entire lifetime ago. "Oh… yeah."

An unwanted silence settled in with that lackluster response only broken by Sasuke continuing on. "We've all got that one friend I guess." He remarked casually.

The two girls looked at him curiously, Sakura voicing their question. "What do you mean?" She processed the situation and tried to deduce it before he replied. That's when the visual representation of 'Awww' settled in on her face which she also vocalized. "Aw, did someone break you out of that shell of shyness too? That's so cute!"

Ino muffled her chuckle at the rather hilarious cooing of a man who seemed far from being comfortable with teasing of such a demeaning nature. Sasuke also chuckled lightly through his nose as well as he shook his head. "No." Was his casual response. "It was more a shell of constant anger."

Sakura sighed in a playfully knowing tone. "Let me guess, it was that Naruto guy right?" She remarked, drawing Ino's attention. The pinkette turned towards her, wanting to fill her in. "You remember the hot blonde guy from that whole cabin thing?" She asked.

Ino nodded. "Uh yeah I-.." Before she could tell her she knew him, Sakura continued.

"Well they're like best friends. He's always talking about him like he's god or something." She said dramatically receiving the first rather amused chuckle from the man that Ino has seen so far. "I think he loves him more than me honestly." Ino chuckled as Sasuke grabbed her side as a way to tickle her for punishment. "Ah!" She squealed before turning to him, slapping his shoulder for embarrassing her as she chuckled. "Haha! You jerk!"

Watching the two from her spot, Ino was starting to feel more than a little uncomfortable so she stretched and looked around to seem more natural while they had their little couple's moment.

"blllONDIEEE!" an obnoxiously loud yell came from behind her. She turned to see Tayuya and Temari making their way through the crowd. She took the seat to Ino's opposite side, not even aware the girl on the other side was the other invited guest. "You better not be drunk without me!" she said accusingly, neglecting to notice Temari wasn't behind her anymore.

Ino chuckled at her and shook her head. "o-Oh heh I'm not. I've only had one beer." She said showing her the glass.

"Ah! Great! Then we can blackout together, BARKEEP!" she yelled out to the guy down the way to her opposite side. He held a finger up to her as he helped the people before him. She turned back to Ino with an amused smile. "So! Guess what?" she said, her volume suddenly dropping to a more normal level. Ino was leaning back just a bit as Sakura was now facing her yet again and she didn't want her to be excluded. A fault of Ino's most likely, she neglected to inform the redhead that she actually knew her, so for Tayuya it was a bit nosey of this random to just sit in on their conversation. "Uh, Excuse you!" she said rather rudely.

Sakura looked taken back by the sudden anger, but Ino quickly interjected. "o-Oh no, Tayu this is Sakura my friend." She said defusing the girl. "Sakura this is Tayuya."

A rather bashful apology was in order. "Oh, girl I thought you were some rando." She said sticking her hand out. "It's nice to meet you."

Sakura was still a bit apprehensive from the previous outburst. To her it seemed a bit too aggressive for her. "y-yeah. Nice to meet you too." She said nodding her head unconvincingly.

Tayuya didn't notice though as she continued talking to Ino. "So, I'm dancing with Temari right? And this fuckin' dude just comes over and starts grindin' all up on her! She kept pushing him off, telling him she didn't want to dance with him, but he kept coming. He then pulls out a baggie of pot trying to impress her so she pulled her badge out and he takes off running!" She said as if delivering a hilarious punchline that made both her and Ino laugh at the circumstance. "It was the funniest shit ever! Dude you should've seen it!"

"Ohoh! Hah! That's hilarious!" Ino exclaimed.

The redhead seemed very prideful at her friends amusement of the tale. "Yup!" she said in a happy tone. "So, what've you been doing over here? Talk to any boys yet?" she asked with a lecherous look clearly implying something.

Ino chuckled and shook her head. "Ahehe, no I've just been talking to Sakura and her uh boyfriend, Sasuke." She said gesturing to the two on her other side.

Tayuya glanced at the pink haired girl before looking further to see Sasuke talking to Temari. "Oh…" She then noticed her other friend laughing at something the dark haired man said. "Hey! Temari! He's taken already!" she yelled out much to everyone's amusement. It would seem she was the only one not aware of who Sasuke was exactly.

The other blond chuckled and leaned over to yell back to her. "I know! The jackass is my coworker! Apparently he's dating your friend's friend! Small world right?" she replied.

"No way!" She yelled back amused by the coincidence. "Heh! So you're in the FBI too!?" She questioned him, obnoxiously yelling over both Ino and Sakura. The latter of whom was rather annoyed by it.

"I am." He replied with a nod of his head.

She laughed. "Hah! Badass dude! Well it's nice to meet you! I'm Tayuya!" she introduced.

He leaned over, shaking her hand. "I know. Heard a lot about you."

Figuring she knew from who, she cooed and glanced towards Temari. "Aww! Bragging on your prized student already!?"

Temari chuckled and gave her an incredulous look. "Prized student my ass! We're still on low caliber pistols!" She mocked.

"Hey! I have delicate hands you bitch!" She replied in an equally mocking way.

Sasuke was again fairly amused even though he didn't necessarily show it. "No. I've heard a lot about you from Naruto actually."

"You know Naruto!?" she asked in apparent shock. "God! Does everyone know that sexy fucker!? I swear! Everyone I meet already knows him!"

"He's a friend of mine." He stated.

She looked him up and down. "Tch yeah I bet! Hot guys always tend to hang out with each other!" She casually complimented him. She missed the rather daring look Sakura sent her way as the bartender finally made his way to her. "Finally you fucker! I called for you like five minutes ago!"

The squealing voice of the redheaded girl already grinding on her nerves, Sakura saw it fit to finally get lost in the crowd of drunken dancers. She turned to Sasuke. "Come on, let's go dance." She said, loud enough so that only he would hear her. He took a final sip of his beverage before standing himself. The pinkette turned to Ino. "Hey, we're gonna go dance for a bit. Umm, I don't know how long we'll be. We might get a little frisky and leave a bit early." She warned with a wink.

Ino nodded. "o-Oh ok." She said nodding to her. "I uh, I'll see you soon then?" She asked as the girl nodded, stepping forward, wrapping her arms around her for a hug.

"Yeah definitely." She said happily. "We'll meet up some other time just uh… just me and you and we'll do something." She said discretely peaking over her shoulder at the redhead still talking to the bartender.

Ino nodded. "Ok." She said, oblivious to the underlying distaste her pink haired friend held for Tayuya. "Just let me know. Bye, and bye Sasuke!" she yelled out to the Uchiha who was standing a bit behind his lady. He simply nodded towards her. With that, they disappeared within the crowd of intoxicated bodies, rubbing and bumping each other to the rather romantically slow beat playing as the lights dimmed to a bluish tint.

Ino turned back to see Temari scooting down into the stool next to hers. "Hey." She said kindly.

"Hi." Was her equally friendly response.

Before they could start a conversation, their drinks arrived. "A beer my deer friend's?" Tayuya said dramatically giving them both one. They both thanked her for this round and took a sip. Tayuya sighed after gulping down a hefty amount. "Dude this shit is so fuckin' fun. I love it!" She yelled out holding her bottle up dramatically.

Temari chuckled. "Yeah this is great." Ino simply smiled at her. "Who knew actual girl friends could be this fun? I normally hang out with guys too smart for their own good. I swear it's exhausting trying to understand them some times."

"What?" Ino remarked. "Sasuke seemed alright." She said.

"Tch yeah. He must've had a beer in him. Usually he's about as dry as a brick wall." She replied. "But to have people like you guys to just drink with and dance around? This is great. I don't really have too many friends so thank you for inviting me."

"Ah, no worries babe!" Tayuya replied. "We're your friends now! We don't really do this too often, but we will from here on out invite you to all of our get-togethers! I induct thee into our dynamic lady duo, thus making it a fuckin awesome lady trio!" she yelled out victoriously as she raised her glass before the two of them. Ino and Temari chuckled and cheered as they clanked their bottles against hers in victory.

"Well, I'm very honored." Temari accepted, equally as dramatic.

They shared another laugh, followed by a very brief spurt of mindless chatter before they were approached. Actually, when Tayuya was approached. A fairly attractive bald guy snuck up next to her, getting their attention. "Well I'll be." He said with a slick smile. "The pretty redhead from the dancefloor is still here." He said.

She smiled back, finding him to be quite a catch for the night. "I am. Don't think I remember you though. I'm Tayuya." She said holding her hand out.

He grabbed it and gave the back of her knuckles a very gentle peck, as cliché as he could possibly be. "Michi… I'm charmed." He said before looking over her to Ino and Temari. "You ladies wouldn't mind if I stole your friend here from you for a while. I couldn't fight my way through the crowd earlier to get my dance."

Temari was the one to respond. "Oh yeah sure! Go right ahead." He smirked and held his hand out which Tayuya took. As they were walking, Temari had one more playful jab for her. "Be careful! She bites!" Ino chuckled and took a drink of her beer again. Temari took a sip of hers as well, realizing how awkward this was, so she kicked off a conversation by again restating how appreciative she is. "Hey uh, really thanks for this Ino. I know it was Tayuya who invited me, but still." She said.

Ino smiled back to her. "Oh yeah!" She replied sweetly. "Of course. I like having you around. Tayuya doesn't really have too many friends other than me and uh… well obviously we're not as compatible as you guys." She said sounding a bit insecure. She noticed her own words and Temari's rather strange reaction so she quickly tried to explain. "i-I mean like with the uh.. the dancing and all that, you two are… more alike." She finished bashfully.

"Tch, okay if you say so." She said taking a drink. Ino breathed a sigh of relief, fearful she'd flush that out a bit more. Sadly for her, she did. "… You know, statistically friends as 'compatible' as you seem to think Tayuya and I are don't seem to last too long." She remarked. Ino glanced towards her, clearly waiting to hear more. "There's definite truth in the saying 'opposites attract'… I mean look at Naruto and Sasuke." She said.

Ino scrunched her face up in wonder. They were both good looking, stone faced, intelligent guys. How did that apply?

Temari noticed her apprehensive look and thought it over herself. "Oh uh… no never mind." She stated with a chuckle. "You only know him as he is now." She stated blandly.

Ino thought it over before finally speaking. "y-Yeah you said he was pretty much the same but, like… drier or something usually right?"

Temari was the one who seemed confused this time. That's when it clicked she thought she was talking about Sasuke. "o- No I mean Naruto." She corrected.

That peeked her interest. "Was… was he different?" She asked.

Temari nodded. "Yup. When I met him he was uh… annoying now that I think about it." She said with a chuckle. "Annoyingly stupid with his jokes and snarky comments, but… I mean there's always that initial dislike for people like that, but.. when they change… it never feels the same you know?"

She nodded meekly, not really sure about that.

"Anyways." She said realizing they jumped off topic. "I'm just trying to say, you don't have to worry about me coming in and swooping Tayuya away from you or anything… I actually know you a little better than I should thanks to her rambling on and on about you continuously during our training sessions." She said with a chuckle. "I mean I pretty much deduced you were her only friend within the first hour of training her."

Ino smiled and nodded, having nothing further to say now that her latent worries were put to rest. That's when a new silence settled in and she felt almost obligated to be the one to break it this time. But, with what? Her mind scrambled for something, anything… until she thought back to the words of the last guy she spoke to. "Uhm… about uh… Sasuke?" She said receiving a timid glance.

"Ah, don't tell me you fell for that superficial charm derived from his looks." She said with an almost irritated tone. "Don't let that pretty face break up your friendship with Sakura now."

"No-no-no, it's not that!" she quickly defused. "I was uh… I was talking to him earlier and he gave me some advice…"

Again, she seemed unsure. "Oh god. What kind of crackpot words of wisdom did he spew to you?"

Ino chuckled. "Uhehe, no-no it was uh… it was actually really nice." She stated. "We were talking about the uh… the job I have with Naruto… aaand he told me uh… that in job's concerning saving lives… it's important to focus on saving as many as we can… and not focusing on those we can't…"

She looked taken back, as if caught in a mental stupor of disbelief. "… Bullshit. Sasuke?" She asked incredulously. Ino chuckled and nodded. The older blond shrugged with a look of approval. "Eheh, Ok? That's definitely out of character… I still don't believe it, but that's pretty strong advice… Worried about the exorcisms and all that?"

"o-Oh I actually don't do exorcisms." She told her. "Um, I'm just a-… a scout, sort of."

Temari nodded. "Ah, well even so. You distinguishing the real cases from the hoaxes is definitely an important role." Ino seemed shocked she seemed to know what she was talking about. "Hey, I've sat in on a few of the boy's conversations a few times. I know a bit." She received an understanding nod from the platinum blond before they were yet again struck with a beat of silence. Looking at her from this angle, she couldn't help but notice how pretty she is. "So, what's with this cold shoulder you seem to have for the guys here?"

Ino seemed confused. "Huh? Cold shoulder?"

Temari chuckled. "Tch, well I'm just wondering how many guys you've sent away so far." She stated.

Ino smiled kindly. "o-Oh um none actually." She stated shocking her. "Uh… no one has come up to me tonight." Thankfully.

Temari nodded. "Uhuh, the pretty syndrome huh?" She asked, receiving another confused look. She chuckled. "It's something I made up to describe that rare case of a pretty girl at the bar. You see, guys at clubs like this are not in search of finding love. They come here hunting for attractive girls to sleep with. But, the highlight girls, or the easy girls who came looking for the same thing, are usually on the dance floor. There are very rarely any easy beautiful girls hanging around the bar in a club this sized.

This area is pretty much a meet up spot for guys to buy drinks to take to the girls they meet on the dancefloor, or in our case, the spot for the women of independence to come and buy our own drinks, away from all of that sweat and testosterone. The majority of guys who stumble blindly over this way are in search of alcohol to, again, take back to whatever bimbo they met on the dancefloor. In their drunken stupor, they are essentially blind to every other creature nearby who isn't another guy talking about his find. The kicker is that those guys are the ones confident enough to talk to a girl as pretty as you.

The rest of these seats are occupied by the guys who were all but forced to come out here whether that be by prodding of a friend or a sad attempt to step out of their own shell. Then, they are hit with that painful attack of anxiety seeing the sex ready girls occupying the dance floor. They look left and right and see the much more physically attractive and outgoing guys and shy away from that challenge. Then, they end up here drinking their shame away, eyeing that pretty girl across the bar with that sad realization in their mind that they wouldn't have a shot in hell with her… either that or they are in a committed relationship and take time to ponder the question of whether or not they want to risk it."

Ino was amazed at such a deduction, but she wasn't one hundred percent sure she was completely right on the nose.

"Don't believe me? The guy on the corner seat down there has been sneaking glancing your way since Tayuya and I returned." She said discretely nodding towards the guy Ino had caught looking her way when they first got here. "He's playing with the ring on his finger, meaning he's likely married and is unsure of whether or not he wants to approach you."

Ino watched as he did just that, then in a rather unwarranted moment, he glanced back their way, catching Ino looking at him. He quickly averted her eye contact, reaching for his wallet to pay.

"… aaaand there he goes." Temari said victoriously as he got up to leave, apparently changing his mind on being here.

"Wow." Ino said in very impressed amazement. "You really know people." She said.

The older blond shrugged with a content grin on her face. "It is my job so." She replied mockingly. "If you were to step foot on that dance floor you'd be pestered immediately by drunken assholes thinking they can seduce you by rubbing their bulge against your leg, so I'd advise against it." She said.

Ino nodded and took another drink. That's when another question came up. "So, you're not… looking for a guy or anything?" She asked.

"Oh, god no, not from here." She said shaking her head. "I uh, I'm currently talking to someone at the moment. Nothing exclusive, but uh… yeah I'm just in the middle of something." Ino nodded in understanding. "… What about you?" She asked in reply. "You seeing anyone special lately?"

"u-Oh no I.. No just uh… been working with Father Kakashi…"

"Argh, come on." Temari said. "Not a single date since that whole cabin incident?" She asked, not fully believing her.

"mmm-nope." She quipped. "w-Well… no."

"Ah-!" Temari quickly stopped her before she moved on, pointing at her as if she caught her in a lie. "You said 'well', so there _was_ a date." She expertly deduced.

Ino chuckled and shook her head. "n-No it wasn't a date. B-But, Tayuya and I thought it was." She said rather bashfully as she rubbed her neck.

"Oh god, did you go out for a movie with a gay guy thinking it was a date?" She asked, being very specific with such a wild guess. "Because I've done that _twice_ now! Once in high school and then again in college. It was _so_ embarrassing."

Ino couldn't help but let out a little laugh at that. "Haha! No it wasn't anything like that." She quickly said, putting her mind to rest, still stifling her giggles. "It heheh, it was uh… actually with Naruto." She said, receiving the expected reaction from her.

"Oh-hoh! No! Haha! I gotta hear this one!" she said with a mischievous smile, as if this would be dirt on the blonde man. Ino was a bit timid about it, but she did explain the situation, and the conversation leading up to she and Tayuya calling him. After she explained the phone call, Temari seemed to understand where the confusion came from, nevertheless, she laughed until she was nearly in tears at the girls misfortune. When she finally calmed down there was a new glint in her eyes as she looked her way. "Dude, that sucks… but I find it interesting how disappointed you seemed." She said with a mocking tone.

Ino began unintentionally blushing at the implication she could pick up just by looking at Temari's teasing eyes. "w-What? No i-I was disappointed that it was a realtor job, not because-.. I wanted a job that would allow me to help people and it was jus-.."

"Uhuh." Temari remarked with an obviously unbelieving tone. "Sure, the job is what disappointed you, mhm." She said, stifling a few giggles of her own. "Look its fine. Naruto's very attractive, he's stupidly generous, and it's honestly hard not to like him, and if you really got to know him, trust me, you'd fall in love." She said that rather casually as she took a gulp of her beer.

Ino found that to peek her interest. It was said far too casually for it to have been a slip of the tongue. "So, do you?" She asked.

Temari chuckled. "Sure, not in that way, but yeah. He's like… an annoying older brother."

Ino scrunched her face up in confusion. "… Isn't he younger than you?"

"In age? Yes, but I promise you he was born in the wrong generation." Ino was again confused by what she meant so she flushed it out a bit more. "Uh… well I work with literal geniuses who don't let anything slip by them on a daily basis, but somehow that man just finds a way to make me feel like a child trying to understand a conversation between two Greek philosophers. It's so annoying… but, like I said, it's still easy to love him… now that I really think about it, you two would make a cute couple." She said examining her face which gradually began to turn red with her embarrassment. "(h)I mean, you're both almost exactly the same yet completely different… and I think that's what soulmates are supposed to be…" She seemed to finally hear herself and how corny that sounded. "Tch, I don't know, I'm drunk." She said making Ino chuckle.

Ino smiled and nodded as she looked back down at her bottle's label, glad that subject was over with. She still hadn't asked that question she wanted to ask Sasuke yet. It didn't feel appropriate, despite how open Temari seemed to share with her. But, then again they're friends now right? It's not like she's a stranger. And the question itself wasn't something like super taboo to ask someone. Setting her fears aside, she came out with it. "Uhm… how do you… you know…" She muttered out, not sure how to properly phrase it. "How do you cope with losing the ones you can't save?"

Temari again seemed taken back by that. She thought the question over for a moment. "You honestly never truly do, but seeing the faces of those you do save… makes it a bit better in a way… For some people anyways."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, there are some people who just… linger on regrets of their own failures even if it was inevitable…" Her eyes glossed over and Ino could tell she had someone specific in mind. "Some people let their regret consume them to such a degree that it… changes them and… -nd they do all they can to save thousands more as if doing so will right the wrong they believe they've committed… Knowing that… that whatever they do won't bring that person back…"

A very heavy silence settled in that Ino really didn't even bother to break. For the weight of Temari's words seemed to resonate throughout the entire building. Her heart ached for this mystery individual she seemed to be speaking about. Hell… she knew who it was. His name's popped up more times than she could count tonight. More than she thought it would. Temari's next statement solidified that suspicion.

"That's the paradox of this life you're stepping into Ino… I don't know all about what it is, but I am a witness to what it can do to you… Even the best of them… If I personally were to give you any advice, I'd say… don't try and walk that road alone… alright? You're just alike… don't let it eat you like it's eating him."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAARGHGHGHGHGHGHGH!" A very loud and strangled scream escaped the bottom of the doorway as a middle-aged man and woman held each other, staring at it pleadingly. The woman praying vehemently into the rosary clutched tightly in her hand. The man holding onto her as more of a way to prevent himself from charging in as per the orders of the man within.

Inside the room, Naruto had his knee pressed firmly into the abdomen of the teenage boy beneath him, secured to the bed. He watched him intently as if examining him. His golden crucifix was wrapped around his right hand, the cross beneath his palm as he pushed his head down against the bed. The kid was bald and that is all that could be deduced about his normal appearance. His eyes were completely white, the veins protruding from his bottom eyelid as if his eyeballs literally rolled back into his head. His skin looked bluish like he had been strangled hours ago. As he screamed, it looked like every vein in his body was forced against his skin. His teeth filthy, like he had been chewing dirt.

Still Naruto remained silent, just watching him intently. As the kid began fighting back harder and harder, he had to readjust his grip. "Come on kid!" He yelled out over his screaming. "Come on! I need you to fight it! Hold out for just a bit longer!" He glanced up to the blanket covering the only window in the room. The very top of it hanging down just enough to let in a sliver of the encroaching morning light. "Come on!"

"GAAAAARGHRGHGRH!" the kid roared out louder and louder. "HELP MEEEERGHGHGRG!"

In a moment Naruto wasn't expecting, the kid's right arm ripped the cloth binding him to the head board and immediately wrapped around his own throat hard enough to dig into his skin and cut his screaming. "Fuck!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing the kid's wrist, trying to pull it from its grasp. "COME ON KID!" He screamed louder. He glanced back up to the blanket. Still it wasn't enough yet. "COME ON!"

"Ecgh!.. Urge!" the kid gargled out as he strangled himself. "URGHRG!"

Naruto pulled on his wrist harder and harder, just enough to give the kid a second to draw in a bit more air before he slipped. "COME ON!" Looking back up, he glanced to the fabric in front of him. Then, as quick as he could, he released his wrist and grabbed at the blanket, ripping it from the nails securing it to the window. As soon as he did, he backed off of the kid and watched as his entire body seemed to release steam like a vampire exposed to the sun about to burst into flames. As quick as that, there was a quick vibration before the kid seemed to suck in a huge amount of air, his fear stricken brown eyes as wide as could be in fear.

Naruto stood over him, panting as he tried to catch his breath. He wasn't looking at the kid, instead his eyes were looking towards the corner of the room that seemed far too dark for how bright the rest of the room was. He hopped off the bed, his eyes locked onto that dark corner and the crucifix in his hand. He then began walking towards it, chanting in some language the kid couldn't understand. Then, just like that, the darkness of that corner seemed to implode on itself, leaving Naruto there breathing a sigh of relief.

Turning back to the kid, he shook his head and walked to the other side of the bed. "Good job kid…" he said, still panting as he untied the restraints on his wrist. "We're alright." He said, nodding his way. The kid couldn't even speak as tears continued to run down his face. Naruto untied his feet as well before turning to the door he could hear the parents banging on, trying to get in. He unlocked it and quickly stepped aside as they charged in, making a b-line towards their boy.

When he was sure he was safe, the boy's father, stood back to his feet and quickly rushed back to their blonde savior. "t-Thank you!" He said as if desperately wanting Naruto to accept his appreciation. He shook his head, before on impulse wrapping his other arm around him desperately. "THANK YOU!" he yelled out.

Naruto accepted the gesture with a nod. "No problem." He said. "You're fine now."

The woman was also yelling some kind of blessings towards him that he accepted with a nod. Their words of appreciation essentially faded from his focus as he squeezed his eyes together as if cringing in pain. From there, he had no idea what happened before he made it to his car.

The next thing he knew he was sitting in the driver seat, gripping his steering wheel as tightly as possible. "…t-… Tch!" he looked to be in excruciating pain for a few more moments before it seemed to subside, allowing him to catch his breath. When he finally did, he sighed as if annoyed at something before pulling out a smoke, lighting it up.

* * *

 **AN: OK! I know!... Another chapter filled with little action and extensive character development, but hey! We're moving along nicely. My job is to make you feel these characters on a deep level so that I have the option to be evil later on or not. =)… I'm joking… maybe… ANYWAYS! I promise the stories journey begins in the next chapter. There will most likely be a time skip in the next one, maybe a few, but it won't be like five years or anything like that. At the most it will only be one. I don't know yet though. I'm writing this as I go, so I'm not even sure what's gonna happen next despite my many ideas.**


	18. Dreadful Arrival

**AN: Aha! I'm still alive! Sorry. Finals are coming up. I've been working and studying like crazy. That, and I wasn't sure I wanted to put this chapter out as it was. I finished it a good week ago, but I didn't like how I introduced a character, so I had to go for a full rewrite. Still it feels a bit iffy for me, but it fits with the type of character he is.**

 **Please leave a comment. As I said before, I always enjoy reading them. And if you ask me something, I promise to respond to you before the next chapter is up. OK! Enjoy…**

* * *

 **Please Believe Me**  
Chapter 18

* * *

(Two weeks later)

"Now." Said Kakashi as he stood before his two female students, one of which seemed just about ready to groan out in boredom. "Very well done on the translations." He said tossing the pages he was previously reading down on the desk in front of him.

".. Urrrrghghgh!" Tayuya groaned out. "Can we be done with the stupid Latin already? I'd rather be back in high school learning Spanish that no one ever actually learns." Ino next to her chuckled, somewhat nodding in agreement to her description of that required course.

Kakashi didn't seem to entertain her for the moment. "Uhuh, well. Luckily for you, you only have to bear with it for today. You leave on Sunday, right?" He asked, seeming to pump her up.

"Urgh! I know!" She said almost victoriously. "It seems so fast, like I just got her last week and now I'm leaving."

Kakashi gave her that eye smile of his. "Well, I will surely miss you." He said kindly. "Bigger and better things await you. But, before you go, I must show you at the very least one more video that can help you along the way." He said cutting the television behind him on.

The redhead seemed exasperated once more. "Another video? Why? We've already seen hundreds of exorcisms, I think we've got the gist of it." She complained.

Kakashi chuckled at that as he shook his head. "Oh, so young and naïve." He casually stated more so to himself. "No. This is a special case."

"You say that for every video." Tayuya pointed out, once again making Ino stifle her giggles.

Kakashi seemed to think about it for a moment. "I do, don't I?... Hm… Well, this time I mean it." He said popping a tape into his retro VCR. As it loaded, he explained further. "The work we do, and the work I am teaching you girls to assist in is very real stuff and consequently very dangerous… It takes years and years of practice before someone can call themselves an exorcist."

"Didn't Naruto study for like 3?" Ino asked, this time making Tayuya stifle a laugh that was not at all stifled.

"Well, he's a bit of a special case." He said waving her off. "But regardless, he had training in the field… he holds the right to do God's greatest deed, because he knows what he's doing. That being said, there are people who do not… People only interested in reaping desperation payments from those in need, or possibly those who believe they are."

"Yeah, like scam artists and stuff? What, are you gonna show us a Ghost Hunters episode or something?" Tayuya asked, keeping her playful nature up, making Ino chuckle yet again.

"No." Kakashi said rather stiffly. "What I'm going to show you is the outcome of a falsified exorcism on a person who was, by all means, truly mentally ill." He said shocking them both. "This occurrence took place in a small village just outside of Kumo, the language they speak is of a very ancient dialect that I will not force you to learn, so I will have to explain what is happening."

As he played the tape, the first sight they were greeted to was of a young girl seeming to be in her teens, strapped to a table, which for them was nothing out of the ordinary. She had short cropped brown hair and black eyes. She seemed to be panting profusely, whispering something far too frantically to be understood by anyone.

"This is a girl known as Hanara Ikio… She was believed to be possessed by their version of the devil, known simply as Uriza which roughly translates in English as 'The Evil'. They had this belief because her mother was a woman burned at the stake due to an accusation of witch craft when she herself was still an infant." As Kakashi explained, the two began taking notes, highlighting things they figured could be important. "The girl was brought to the closest town mapped within Kumo, requesting assistance from a Priest who claimed to be ordained by the Vatican."

As the clip continued, it showed a man with curly black hair, speaking in the same language into the camera, apparently describing the happenings. He was wearing the official uniform of a catholic priest.

"This so called 'Priest' however had been demanding payment for his fees, guising it as an offering for God's protection." He explained further. "Something highly forbidden in regards to the work of God. For, 'No man shall pay for the protection of God's kingdom.'"

The clip continued and things were becoming stranger and stranger. The man and his assistant seemed to perform some kind of chant as they stood on either side of her, holding small bowels that had steam leaking from the sides. There was then a camera cut which made the video even stranger as the girl was now completely nude.

"Yo, what the hell!?" Tayuya exclaimed at the seemingly unnecessary removal of her clothes. "Is that something that happens!? I've never seen anyone strip their subject down!"

Kakashi shook his head. "No, this is not a common occurrence. There are very rare cases in which something of this magnitude must take place, but it is forbidden to do so without the blessing of the church. Usually, in order to uphold the sanctity of their innocence, an ordained Mother will be brought in to take over."

"Did they fucking rape her or something!?" she yelled, still infuriated.

Kakashi shrugged. "It is unknown. Not unlikely, but there were certain aspects of her autopsy the Vatican refuses to release."

The clip continued, and still even after everything that's already happened, it seemed to get stranger and stranger, the most strange occurrence being the fact that they tied her to a cross.

"This is a good way to spot a false believer." He said nodding to the screen. "He is explaining that the reason she is being tied to the cross is for the sake of having Uriza experience the pain of Christ. But, any true Priest would know that this is little more than a mockery. The way it is explained is that no unholy entity shall experience the life of Christ, including his crucifixion."

"Ok." Ino said. "So, he's not a real Priest." She said stating the obvious.

"Precisely." Kakashi said as he continued the tape. "I'd assume he is simply someone who loosely followed the religion enough to know of a few significant events. Enough to preach to a village of people oblivious to the true word. People he could con out of whatever resources he found valuable."

"So… what happened?" Tayuya asked, noticing that the tape simply ended after the man said something into the camera.

Kakashi cut the TV off and sat back in his seat. "The girl died of malnourishment." They both seemed surprised and a bit sympathetic. "She was left on that cross for three months, and by the time the Vatican was notified by one of the villager's relatives, the falsified Priest had long fled, not even burying her body. The autopsy report showed that she was in fact severely autistic. In other words, her village believed her to be possessed because of the actions of her mother. Seeing how she lacked the basic cognitive functioning of a normal girl solidified their thinking."

A beat of silence passed before a somber Tayuya broke it. "That's so fucked up dude…"

Kakashi nodded, silently whispering a short prayer. "This is why people are so skeptical about people like Naruto." He stated. "Seeing a Priest fail an exorcism is one thing, but there are literally hundreds of cases being wrongfully handled by people unexperienced in this type of thing. They go in, blow smoke for a while, maybe perform a theatrically staged exorcism, praying on their victims already instilled psychological fear, and leave with their collected payment."

Still, they seemed heartbroken about the girl they had not even known. The fact that she was autistic made it that much worse.

"Well, as I understand it, this is going to be the last few days you ladies have together." He said changing the subject as he stood back to his feet. "That being said, I think it's fair to let you two out early to enjoy the rest of your time." They didn't seem as thrilled as he expected them to. "Ah, it would seem not even the hardened Tayuya is above compassion… so you _are_ human."

"That's… that's just so sad." She replied to his snarky comment, the lesson still fresh on her mind. "It sucks dude…"

Kakashi stopped in thought of what to say. "… If it's any consolation, she was given a proper burial by her people once they were explained the tragic circumstances of her condition." That didn't seem to do much, so he sighed. "Well, this is not how I wished to end our time together Tayuya. Don't let it hang on you too much. This is why we do what we do. In time, you two will be of great help in assisting the needed… We can't save them all, but we can try… Now, go on, enjoy your last two days together."

* * *

Surrounded by water… if Naruto knew nothing else, he knew that… It was very cold water too. Almost ice cold. His face alone stuck out above the surface, allowing him to breathe. His eyes stared directly into the darkness before him. His very droopy eyes that slowly creaked closed, little by little. Before they shut completely they opened back up, as if he heard a noise. It seemed this was not an option as they were far too heavy to keep open. His eye lids began to shut again. This time they closed almost completely, still a squint looking into the darkness…

(BANG)

He awoke with a start, shaking the water surrounding him slightly. It sounded like something hitting something metal as there was a slight ring to its echo. Clenching his jaw as if irritated, his eyes yet again closed ever so slowly. This time it seemed as though sleep overtook him. Completely overtook him and silence ensued…

(BANG… BANG-BANG BA-BANG)

The sound returned, but he was far too gone to be woken from it. It beat without a rhythm or a pattern. Just sporadic bangs as if a frantic prisoner calling for help. It grew and diminished in intensity as time went on, but it did not shake the sleeping blonde submerged beneath the now violently rippling water. Sleep overtook him, and he was not budging in the slightest.

* * *

(The next night)

Ino and Tayuya sat in their living room. A room that felt so much different seeing as there were bags piled by the door in preparation for the girl's departure tomorrow morning. The day before was very uneventful even with their early release from Kakashi's lesson. Everything they could think of was either too far to drive to, too time consuming, or too uninteresting. With her gun training having ended a week ago, Tayuya was actually very much missing the feeling of being at the gun range, but being with Ino made up for it. She wasn't the shooting type. They were reduced to a very bland night out involving going to a drive-in movie theater playing some old school comedy that they pretty much talked all throughout.

Today, however, was their very last day. That being so, they resigned to their famous ritual that was a sort of staple in their friendship. A good ol' home movie with their completely piggy style dinner. They went from drive-thru to drive-thru, snagging any and everything they figured they would want. Most of it they probably wouldn't even eat. Now, it was as simple as finding a movie to watch. "Dude, like seriously, scary movies still fuck me up." Tayuya remarked as they cycled through a list of horror classics.

Ino chuckled. "Really? With the clips and videos Kakashi shows us, I'd think you'd be used to seeing that stuff." She replied.

The redhead sighed in exasperation. "Ugh, you're telling me. I still have nightmares and shit from that one slasher movie we watched about the uh, prom killer?"

Ino actually let out a little laugh. "T-haha! That movie was awful. It wasn't even scary." She mocked, much to Tayuya's annoyance.

"Hey, that's a legitimate fear you bitch!" she defended playfully. "Psychopaths just killing for no reason happens all the time. Like what if you wake up one night and there's just someone standing right outside your window with a chainsaw ready to cut your head off?"

"We live on the second floor." She commented plainly with a teasing smile that infuriated her roommate.

"Okay!? What if someone had just been living under your bed for days and you didn't know it!?" she asked, upping the ante for her hypothetical slasher case.

Ino thought about it, eager to find some way to poke a hole in her logic. "Tttthey'd probably go hungry." She stated. "We don't have any food in the fridge."

"You-! I fucking hate you!" Tayuya yelled amusingly as she flung a couch pillow, smacking the blond in the side of the head, not stopping her fit of giggles in the slightest. "You're gonna be the one who has to worry about it after tonight. I'll be long gone out of here and you'll just be here aaall alone with the boogieman beneath your bed." She said teasingly.

That actually stopped Ino in her tracks as she looked to her with a bit of worry. "Hey, that's not funny." She stated rather seriously. Tayuya immediately started laughing at her misfortune. "What if that does happen?"

Wiping a tear from her eye, Tayuya shook her head. "Dude haha! You'll be fine. This is a good neighborhood. It's right by a college. If anything happens you've got that old trusty pepper spray I gave you. And don't forget the kick in the balls." Ino still seemed a bit shaken about the thought of being alone, and it actually made Tayuya feel a little bad. "Well, if you had talked to someone at the club the other night, you'd probably have a boyfriend right now who would stay here and cuddle you all night, but nooOOoo. 'I just want to sit at the bar and talk to people I know'!" She mocked with a rather annoyingly high-pitched voice as if to say that's how she sounded.

"I do Not sound like that." The blond remarked with a smirk that pretty much called Tayuya a bitch without having to say it.

The redhead chuckled and stood from her spot. "Hehah! You do to mEEee!" She said, her tone sounding as if she were singing it. "You want a beer?" She asked as she headed to the fridge a few feet away.

"No." Ino replied, turning back to the television as she continued scrolling through movies.

Tayuya returned, already downing a big gulp of her beverage as she looked to see if Ino found anything yet. Retaking her spot, she curled up, silently watching the screen until she noticed she was no longer scrolling. Turning to her she realized that Ino really seemed frightened about that little throw away joke.

Before she could speak on it, Ino voiced her concerns. "I've never been alone before…" She stated rather plainly. The way she said it was enough to inform the redhead that she was terrified of it. "I don't… I don't know if I can do it."

Tayuya furrowed her brow. "… Well, I Know you can." She replied, drawing the blond's attention. "Ino, look at all you've done since you left your parent's house. You've got a good place to live, more than enough money to pay for it, you'll have my car, and you have your parents ten minutes away!"

"That's…" She shook her head. "That's not what I mean." She replied. She leaned her head against her propped up hand over the armrest of her side of the couch, clenching her almost natural bang to the side of her head. "I'm scared… I'm scared of everything." Tayuya sat her beer down on the table amidst their surplus of uneaten goods. "I'm afraid of.. the dark. I'm afraid to fall asleep sometimes because I… I see things that I don't want to see."

Tayuya focused in, truly invested in her words. "Like… ghosts?" She asked.

Ino nodded slowly as if she had to think about it. "y… Yeah… a few in particular…" She stated.

"Like what?"

Again a beat of silence settled in as she thought on that. "l-Like… I still see Sai sometimes… and the things that happened to him." She said in a lower tone. "… a-And I see those deer people… and the…" She stopped there as if the next thing she were going to say was just taboo.

"… What?" Tayuya inquired.

Ino bit her lip, imagining whatever it was stuck in her head. "This little girl… with a disfigured face… a girl I saw in that house that Naruto took me to… I'm still seeing her… and every time I do I jus-… feel so… sad…"

Tayuya nodded, not sure where to go with that information. She wanted to comfort her but wasn't sure how exactly. Doing what felt natural, she scooted closer to her, pulling her into a hug. "They're just dreams Ino… I still have nightmares about that man at the mill… and the videos Kakashi shows us…" She, herself, could instantly tell that none of that was helpful. In fact, it was rather pointless stuff to point out. "Maybe… maybe if you talk to somebody about them, they won't seem as scary."

Ino thought on that. "Yeah but who?" She asked. "You're gonna be gone tomorrow… and the only other person I talk to is Kakashi."

"So, talk to Kakashi about it." She suggested. "He knows more about what you're going through than anyone… well, almost anyo-… hey! What about Naruto?" She suggested, rather excited by such an obvious solution.

"What?" Ino asked.

"He's gotta know exactly what you're going through! I mean, he's been through it all himself." She stated.

Ino shook her head. "n-No he's… he's too busy, I mean, he travels around a lot." She said, waving that off. "He doesn't have time for stuff like that."

Tayuya damn near palmed her face. "Dude… he gave you his personal number. You could talk to him whenever. I mean, he's gotta have down time in-between his trips. It's like a four-hour flight from Kiri to Konoha which is where he apparently lives."

"n-No, still it'd… it'd be weird, we don't even know each other." She said, bringing about a solid point.

"Duh you doofus, that's why you talk and get to know each other.. that's what talking's for." She said in a demeaning tone that Ino ignored. "You're gonna have to step out of that little fear bubble of yours sometime, gorgeous. Why not with someone seemingly not afraid of anything?" That rung in the air for a moment as Ino couldn't find the words to respond to her. She didn't have to it would seem as Tayuya's impatience and hunger got the best of her. "Pick something already, I'm ready to eat."

From there their final day finished in what they would consider glorious fashion. Two best friends eating junk food, watching a cheesy horror flick before heading off to bed.

Ino lay awake, staring up at her ceiling which was scarcely lit by the light of the moon shining through. She was conscious if just barely. Teetering on the verge of sleep, but not quite there yet. Her mind was lost in the thought of what was to come after this night. This was the last bit of sleep she would be getting with the comfort of having someone there with her. It was incredibly daunting. So much so, that she could actually feel her heart slightly racing by the simple thought of it.

It made her a bit irritated that she's even feeling this way. Twenty-one years old and she's still dependent on someone else being near her to sleep? How childish is that? Independence was not something she had apparently. Despite everything she told her parents and fought to claim. She's still that scared little girl who couldn't function without constant protection. Even so, she's stuck here. Pride refused to allow her to return home like the scared little girl she is. If she went back now, she may possibly never leave.

It would be hard, but she is determined to do this. It's scary for everyone. A milestone that everyone has to take. So, why couldn't she do it? Just as she was about to nod off to sleep, she remembered. Oh yeah… the nightmares… What was she going to do about that? She couldn't very well just stay up forever. Maybe she _could_ talk to Kakashi about this. It would be a little weird seeing as the usual extent of their conversations revolves around studying the paranormal, normally leaving out the personal stuff. But, she has to do something.

She then thought to Tayuya's other suggestion. Would it really be all that strange talking to Naruto? I mean, he seemed easy to talk to every other time they spoke. Thinking back, they had pretty genuine conversations. He was the one to convince her to take a chance at life after all. But still, they haven't spoken since the day he came by to offer Tayuya the job five months ago. So, for her to just out of the blue call him would be more than just strange. It made her uncomfortable just thinking about it.

But, from what she's seen of him, he really does genuinely love to help people. Does psychologically helping her count as well? With that thought, there was one other person she could go to, and that would be her father since it is literally his job. But, explaining her issues to him would bring about the question of her daily routine. Having his mother and father find out she is training to thrust herself into situations that literally almost killed her, well it wasn't something they would agree with. With her living alone now, that didn't necessarily warrant too much worry for her, but it was not her intention to just piss her parents off every chance she gets. As long as she's still alive and doing well for herself, that's all they need to know.

She and Tayuya were always rather vague about where exactly they were employed. As far as her parents knew, they were doing mundane jobs for a wealthy man. That was the extent of the description and it held up seeing as they had very limited in person interactions. She slowly drifted away from her consistent visits as her parents pestered her about the completely fabricated relationship she was in with the family savior. Ever since that little mix up, they've become convinced of the two being an item. It brought fear knowing that her father still has his number. What if he calls him and asks how things are going? Ino wasn't even sure if Naruto remembered that bit.

She was just worrying herself more and more the further she thought. However, not even her late-night thoughts could rob her of her sleep. Sleep she knew all too well would be riddled with yet another nightmare. As hard as she may have tried to fight it, her eyelids slowly but surely met each other, leaving her to the dreams of horror.

* * *

The early morning mist was prevalent when Naruto stepped out of his car. Wearing a straight fit pair of black jeans, black boots, and a white hoodie, he stomped a cigarette beneath his boot before entering the building he was walking towards. Upon entering he looked around at the elegantly religious art and furniture before continuing on. Stepping towards a hall, there was a wooden structure set against a wall. It seemed to be what he was heading towards.

He stepped towards the right side of it and grabbed the handle of the opening that was slightly ajar. Stepping in, there was a seat rested against the back of it. He took a seat with a sigh. "… Forgive me father, for I have sinned…"

"Haven't we all." The voice of Kakashi replied with a snarky tone, bringing a grin to the blonde's face. "So, I take it he isn't back yet huh?"

Naruto shook his head casually. "Nope." He replied. "Flight arrives in two hours."

"Ah. Sad I'll be missing the reunion." The silver haired man replied. "I've actually got a case to go to."

"Do you?" Naruto asked in a rather surprised tone. "The church finally releasing that hold, huh?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. This is a personal call." He replied.

Naruto chuckled. "Seems most of them are for you." He replied. That was the truth. A lot of Kakashi's exploits happened beneath the eye of the higher ups as they were very strict with their rules regarding who could be helped and who was too much of a risk.

"Well, as a lesson from my former student, I just can't seem to turn a blind eye to someone in need." He stated with an amused tone. "What will you tell him about his tag along? I doubt he'd just willingly accept someone sticking around just to keep him in line."

Naruto nodded. "I've thought of that. She's a budding investigator who just wants to learn from the best."

"Sure he'll believe that? He's not as arrogant as you'd think." Kakashi said. "He seems a lot different than he was when he left, from our conversations… who knows? Maybe he really has changed his ways."

The blonde chuckled and shook his head, as if that statement was just ridiculous. "I'm convinced that is impossible. He's playing you." Naruto remarked.

Kakashi thought about it, tilting his head side to side as if weighing the possibilities. "Yeah, maybe." He replied. "But, who knows? Stranger things have happened."

"Not that strange." Naruto refuted.

Kakashi chuckled but left it at that. "Any plans for the day? Or are you just going to send them on their way?"

"I doubt it'd be wise to do that. I should make sure they're at least comfortable with each other before just letting them go. Tayuya seems a bit shy around new people from my experience with her." He explained.

"Hm." Kakashi remarked questioningly. "I never got that impression." The first time they met she seemed incredibly comfortable. "Well. It should be interesting how he takes it… I don't think he'll deny the company of a pretty girl since he's apparently been surrounded by men for the past few years."

"That's what I'm hoping." Naruto replied. "We'll see what happens… I better go pick her up." He said sighing as he stood to his feet.

"Don't force it too much." Kakashi called out before he left. "Anger him and I doubt he'll be cooperative." Naruto pondered the words for a moment before nodding and finally exiting.

* * *

An hour later, Naruto and Tayuya drove towards the airport in a rather uncomfortable silence that did not bode well for Naruto's faith in this working out. From picking her up, he gave her the essential run down of what was going to happen. The plan being to head to the airport to pick up her new partner. He stopped there as a way to sort of gauge how talkative she is so far, just to sort of feel out her nervousness. But, with her, there's really no true way of telling if she's nervous or not. She could just be still in the process of waking up.

Praying that's the case, he continued to explain some essentials he did not cover with her yet. "So, here's the deal." He said drawing her rather plain looking eyes to him. "He does not yet know about… well, getting a partner yet." He stated, expecting some kind of over the top reaction. Nope, all he got was a nod of her head. "I'm very much expecting him to decline the idea. That is why we are going to have to play this off as a bit of a mentoring bit."

He wasn't even fully sure if she was listening or not. She didn't seem as lively as he's seen her pretty much every other interaction they've had.

"I uh…" He was losing track of his thoughts, debating on whether or not to ask her if something was wrong. Now was not the time for whatever this was, so against his better judgement, he asked. "-… you alright?"

She seemed to linger on something out the window before responding. "… Hm?" As if he restated it, she gave a much more proper answer. "O-.. Yeah I'm… I'm good." Naruto still remained rather quiet for a moment, as if expecting more.

When he received no further explanation, he continued on. "Uh… So, you're gonna be sort of a budding paranormal investigator who just wants to study under the best." He said finally seeming to fully grasp her attention.

She looked straight ahead with a rather confused expression. She crinkled her nose as if picturing the scene in her mind. "That-.. doesn't make sense considering I'd be standing right next to you of all people." She stated. Now, it was Naruto who seemed rather lost. "I mean, why would he believe I'd want to study under him when I don't even know him… and I haven't even heard of him… meanwhile you're building a name for yourself here… I mean, that seems kinda dumb… Like you're trying to pawn me off on him or something."

Naruto stared at the back of the car ahead of them with a rather bashful look. She had a point. The majority of his plan was to tell him she is one of Kakashi's new students who needs a few years of field experience which, wasn't necessarily a lie, but he's been talking to Kakashi for a few months now, so there'd be no way he'd believe Kakashi would just pawn a student he hadn't even spoken about onto him of all people. If it were a legitimate story, Kakashi would've possibly put her under Naruto's care. Hell, he'd probably just send her off on her own before pitting her with him. This was definitely a problem.

"Yeah… you're right…" Naruto finally stated admittedly. "We can uh…" He was blanking out now and she could see that.

Tayuya actually felt kind of bad. "Sorry for poking a hole through your plan, but… It's jus-.."

"No-no." Naruto said shaking his head. "Thank you for pointing it out… that's actually a really good point…" He seemed as though he were getting rather irritated with himself over an idea. He should've given this more thought than he did.

Seeing him beat himself over it, Tayuya thought it over as well. With the boundaries set, it shouldn't be too hard. She's always been an adamant liar, so this was child's play. Ok, asshole guy needs to be babysat, can't know he's being babysat… her playing the supposed student would be the best option, but how could they make it work with Naruto being there?... The best option was to simply take Naruto out of the equation somehow… like… if he were going on vacation?

She glanced towards him as if she asked the question aloud.

She turned back, declining the idea to herself, already knowing full well there was no way he would be doing that. What if he were… working on a big case? Nah, then he'd probably want to help out. Not for certain, but that chance was too high to take… Hmm… What if there was… another…

"Hey." She said with a rather perky tone drawing Naruto's attention. "What if you had another student of your own?" She asked with a suggestive tone that implied he should know where she's going with this.

He thought on it momentarily before catching on. "Hm. Clever." He stated.

"All you've gotta do is tell him that Ino is your student, therefore no question to why Kakashi would be giving both of you a pupil." She said voicing the thought they were both well onto.

They didn't necessarily have to tell the blond either as there wasn't a dangerously high chance they were going to meet… unless he went to go visit Kakashi which was rather unlikely. They just needed to drop her name in the conversation for authentication of why Kakashi would be giving him someone to mentor.

She seemed rather proud of her part in crafting that little mission setup of theirs which Naruto noticed. That was good, but maybe he should keep her talking. The only route he could really see an opening to was possibly trying to figure out why she seems so closed off today. Without beating around the bush, he simply came out with it. "You seem troubled." He stated.

She glanced to him before looking back to the road. A beat of silence passed in which she seemed to debate whether or not to explain her worries. Figuring Naruto's always been someone fairly trustworthy, she went for it. "It's uh… Ino-.. actually." She said. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "She seems… I don't know, scared of… being all alone…"

Again, he found himself at a loss for words. It wasn't really his business to input any sort advice, even if he had any.

"I guess I just feel sort of bad about leaving her now… I mean, this whole time I just figured she'd be fine, but… last night she… she didn't seem like she would be."

Still silent, Naruto stared at his knuckles as he gripped the steering wheel. This was not something he was all too comfortable with and he assumed that showed, but Tayuya didn't seem to care. Her motor was going which wasn't really a bad thing. At least she's alright.

"I don't know.." She said relenting. "I know she'll be ok in the long run, but… it just feels bad you know?"

Figuring it was a direct question, he had to say _something_. "Uh…" Something a bit more intelligent maybe. "She uh… she's been dependent… pretty much her whole life… It's a big adjustment for everyone…"

Tayuya nodded before a question arose. "… How did you deal with it?" He glanced over with a questioning look inquiring her to continue. "Deal with that shift I mean… For me I've just sort of lived with my aunt and sister until I went off to college. It was then I met my roommate who eventually dropped out, so I really had no choice but to adjust to the whole living alone thing. How was it for you?"

He stared at the road, trying to think about it. "It uh.. It was pretty much the same as its always been… I mean, I moved around many different foster homes after being marked essentially a lost cause within the orphanage so… you know, moving from place to place was nothing new to me. Then uh… getting to college, I had a roommate who was uh… rather off put by my long lasting study schedule that took me well into the night most nights so.. he moved out and from then on I've mainly been on my own… Nothing different really, just quieter."

"Mmm." She said with a nod. "Well, I don't think Ino's like you…" She said drawing his attention back to the topic at hand. "She's so… timid and afraid of everything…" Before Naruto could say anything she continued, not wanting it to seem like she was just bashing the girl. "I mean, she's got every right to be considering everything that's happened to her…"

Naruto nodded, finding that to have a bit of a truth.

"I think it's messed her up more than she leads on." She said, her statement just lost in the wind. She hadn't even really meant to say that. It was just a spoken thought, but regardless Naruto heard it.

"Messed her up huh?" he asked, just as plainly as ever. Almost as if he really didn't care other than it being a way to keep the conversation going.

The redhead realized she indeed spoke that out loud and nodded along. "Yeah, like uh… she told me last night that she's uh… she's been having nightmare's and shit about all that fucked up stuff that happened to her."

Naruto chuckled ever so slightly, but it caught her attention. "h-Yeah that's where it starts alright… it's good though."

She turned to him fully, almost appalled that he seemed to find amusement in that. "Good? -the fuck do you mean _good_? That's not good."

She wasn't hostile yet, but Naruto could feel it was brewing. "Relax. I didn't mean it that way." He said calming her a bit. "It's good because it shows that she's still there… still human if you will."

"wwwhy would she not be?"

He suddenly winced ever so slightly, before rolling his neck out a bit. "Uh… No I mean… She uh… she still has things to care about… the fact that she's afraid to be alone is likely more so being afraid of losing you, not actual isolation…" Tayuya blinked a few times, still not sure what that had to do with her nightmares being good. "Having those emotions makes you human… and uh… well, everything that breathes is considered life, but not everything alive is human … Those who are rather… broken if you will seem to be easy pickings for the dead to infest… In this line of work, human emotions can actually save your life…"

"… Oh, so her… her fear is good?" She asked, trying to make sense of this.

Naruto seemed to hesitate. "… i-In the way that it shows she still has emotions yeah… I guess, but not uh… not good." She was even more confused. "Fear is something you don't want to have when facing supernatural forces… it'll get you killed more often than not."

"O-hoh man, then I may be dead already." She said jokingly with a chuckle that she shared with herself. "-… and what about you?" She asked suddenly. "You seem to be pretty emotionless from what I've seen anyways."

He chuckled lightly. "Uh… well, I'm not. I'm more jus-… tired I guess…" he said with a shrug. "Still adjusting to the job and all."

"I thought you've been doing this for three years." She said with a questioning tone.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's been a… busy three years." He stated.

"So… is that gonna happen to me?" She asked, hinting at how tired he is.

He shook his head. "No, you won't be doing as much, if anything. Plus, it's uh… it may also be a bit of loneliness on my part. But, you'll have a partner throughout. One who tends to keep things rather interesting."

She nodded. Good, her and tired were not a pleasant combination for anyone annoying, and from what she's heard about this guy it would've been a deal breaker. She further processed his words, something jumping out at her. "Wait, _you're_ lonely?" How could he of all people have an issue like that. "You've gotta meet new people all the time, I find it hard to believe you're ever alone. I mean, shit dude you're rich! I'd imagine you'd have fuckin'.. parties every week and shit like the Great Gatsby or something."

He chuckled. "Well, uh… no I don't… and I think an underlying point of that story was to show that riches don't always mean happiness… But uh… nope, I'm normally working. Every case can be handled in under a week… then a few days of solitude as I head to the next."

"Oh… well yeah that would suck." She said shaking her head as she imagined it. Out her window she could see the airport coming up. "I don't think I could do that. I mean, no vacations or anything? Sheesh. That's a little too much."

He shrugged. "It kept me busy at least… Of course, it'll be different having you and him out there now… Cuts the job in half… Meaning I'll likely have free time that I will have nothing to do with."

"Tch, are you really complaining about free time? Dude, you've been working non-stop for three years… and-you're-rich!" She said as if she had to remind him. "I mean, you can literally go wherever you want! DO whatever you want!"

He shrugged. "I don't really do anything other than these cases." He said.

She looked at him as if he were some sort of alien or something. "You don't go back to visit any of the people you help? Or old friends or anything?"

He shook his head.

"So, you've never had one invitation to come visit from anyone?"

Naruto thought it over for a second. "Yeah more than a few actually. It's just not something I typically do." He said.

"Why not?"

He shrugged his shoulder as he exited the highway, the airport coming up. "It's just not something I tend to do. I don't really see a point in it."

She again gave him an incredulous look. "Uh.. to accept their appreciation!? I mean, come on, you're literally saving lives out here. It's not like giving a hobo five bucks or something, you're saving their lives. For some people who aren't otherworldly beings like yourself that means something."

He chuckled at her description of him. "Right well, maybe I'll give it some thought." He said as he pulled up to an open spot.

Tayuya undid her buckle. "Yeah, you should. You'll have more free time so why not?" With that, they climbed out of the car and walked into the crowd of people entering and exiting the busy travel stop. The sea of people making it a bit hard to maneuver together, but they made it through.

The closer they got the more anxious Tayuya became. She's heard so much about this guy. Typically, that he's an enormous asshole from the likes of which she's never seen. That being his first and only description did not bode well for her confidence. She didn't know what he looks like, what he enjoys doing, or even his name! She's spoken to Kakashi, Naruto and Temari, all people who seemingly know him closely, and not a single one of them have mentioned his name. Or maybe they did, and she just forgot. Point is, she's stepping into this strange lie of a job with a complete stranger who seems to fit the bill of a total jackass. Great, now she has her own personal Suigetsu to keep in line… only, apparently worse.

Her mind then traveled back to her now former roommate. Ino was still asleep by the time Naruto showed up. Tayuya didn't want to wake her, so they didn't even get a chance to formally say goodbye. That meant she would be waking up to an empty apartment… how incredibly daunting would that be? That was a part of the reason she felt so bad about leaving. She wanted to tell her goodbye at least, maybe give her a hug for good luck in this endeavor of true independence. Regardless this was Ino. She's seen this girl damn near fearlessly chase a ghost in a pitch-black mill house. She was afraid, but she was never helpless. She'd be fine.

It wasn't a one-way thing either. Sure, traveling the world and all was her dream, but this was still a new thing for her. When the idea of seeing the world first struck her, she assumed it would be doing prosthetic make-up for big movie companies wherever they traveled, not fighting ghosts and whatever else they were apparently going to be doing. It just goes to show that life truly does have a funny way of helping you reach your dreams. It may not be how she imagined it, but she's so thankful for this opportunity. For the moment anyways… she still hasn't met the guy she'll be with for the remainder of this endeavor. His presence could possibly ruin the experience for her, and God be with him if it does.

So, there they stood in the middle of a group of people all waiting on whoever they were there to pick up. A lot of them holding signs with the persons name on it to make them easier to spot within this clustered area. Naruto looked around until his eyes landed on a family seeming to have a rather heartfelt reunion with their daughter. It was actually a very touching sight; not that he showed his affection for such a scene. That couldn't be further from what he was expecting for them. It was going to be something incredibly stupid and childish and he knew it for a fact. When he has time to think on his ridiculous plans for what he calls 'jokes', they usually end up surpassing the human levels of stupid.

It still made him chuckle internally at the prospect of Kakashi really believing there's a possibility he could have changed for the better. It was the perfect setup for an elaborate prank on himself. Speak calmly and sophisticated to Kakashi to get him to truly believe he's changed for the better; knowing Kakashi would tell himself. Clever, but too impossible to be believed. It was either that, or something so drastically overdramatic he gets himself thrown out, making an absolute ass of himself. He's seen both scenarios, it was literally just a roll of the dice to see which one.

"So, did his flight land yet?" Tayuya asked, getting a little bored of standing here pointlessly if they had to wait for too long.

Naruto checked his phone. "Yeah. Twenty minutes ago." He said still looking around.

The redhead nodded and continued to look around. "… well you can't call him and let him know we're here?" She asked.

Naruto glanced around for a moment before pulling his phone out. Before he stuck his nose in it to look for the contact, his eyes landed on quite the scene.

Seeing his look, Tayuya assumed he must have found him so she tried to follow his line of sight. It could have been a number of different people walking their way, but for some reason, her eyes landed on one person in particular and as if she knew him, it was no doubt.

It was a man just about Naruto's height, maybe a bit taller wearing a plain black T-shirt with a pair of black jeans to match, all the way down to his black boots. A duffel bag slung over his shoulder and another in his hand. His hair a very greasy looking slicked back gray. Tayuya looked to Naruto, confirming from his look of familiarity that this was the right guy. Of course, his string of angry insults was a give-away as well. He seemed to be arguing with an elderly couple. A balding man and his rather plump wife.

"Hey, fuck you and your fat cow of a wife you bag of bones! Next time buy a third seat!" He yelled. The elderly man who was cursing him right back.

"Ah, go to hell you jackass!" He yelled in a raspy voice, defending his wife.

"You'll get there long before me! I give you a week at best unless your wife rolls over in her sleep tonight you fuckin' slob!" the silver haired man yelled right back, trying to get the last insult in.

The mans wife was absolutely furious. "You should be ashamed of yourself you _bastard_!"

Tayuya glanced over to Naruto who looked as annoyed as he could possibly be with the scene playing off. It seemed something he was all too familiar with.

The scene didn't end there however as a security guard came walking over, asking them to explain the situation before the two got into a very unmatched fist fight.

"This little _punk_ insulted my wife!" the old man shouted out, his voice very strained in anger.

The silver-haired man was not going to end it there. "Hey, I was only looking out for the safety of my fellow passengers." He said with a shrug, seeming to make a true case for the officer. "She could've brought the damn plane down tossing and turning in her seat like that! We had enough turbulence as it was!"

"You're a monster!" The wife yelled as the security guard attempted to calm the two, trying to get a word in to explain he would handle it.

"Well from the looks of it, that'd be you!" he yelled back. He was rather surprised when the security guard identified him as the aggressor in the situation, pushing him toward the exit. "Hey, what the hell!? Don't fuckin' touch me, what about them!? You afraid to get your hands caught in her rolls or something?"

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." He explained, trying to keep his composure.

"Tch, you fuckin' pussy." He said with an amused shake of his head. "Just because they're old doesn't mean they can't be held accountable!"

"Yeah-yeah. Keep walkin'."

That's when the silver-haired man spotted his person of interest. "Alright-alright, I'm going." He said trying to shrug the guards hand off his shoulder. When he didn't release him, he had to explain. "That's my brother right there, we're leaving right now!" He yelled.

"He can meet you outside." The guard said.

"Hey, motherfucker! I can walk myself out!" He yelled pulling his hand off of his shoulder.

The guard was instantly alert at the rather aggressive action. "Whoa-whoa, you better keep walkin' pretty boy."

"Hey, why don't you fuck off?" He called out. "You're not even a real cop. What'd they give you, a flashlight? Oooh, I'm fuckin' terrified. I'll leave when I'm good and ready, how bout that? In the meantime, why don't you get those two old fuckers over there!" His shoulder was grabbed by someone behind him. He spun around to reveal two more guards, apparently seeing the commotion.

"Hey buddy? It's in your best interest to just do what he says and keep walking." One of them warned.

"Heh, is that queer little hat a requirement? Or are you just trying to stand out?" he asked, pointing to the one that spoke. "Look, your friend here is trying to throw out the wrong guy alright? There's a fuckin couple back there who started this whole thing. Go pretend to have authority over there, you dipshit." He said, waving him off. That's when he was grabbed rather roughly from behind by the other guard, the two in front of him quickly jumping in to help, literally dragging the vehemently cursing man towards the exit, causing quite the scene as the crowd dispersed.

With a sigh of frustration, Naruto followed. "Of course." He said beneath his breath, just loud enough so Tayuya could hear.

The redhead was now truly understanding the mess she got herself into. Up until that point she really got her hopes up thinking he wasn't as bad as they were making him out to be. God he was already so much worse.

* * *

"Get your fuckin' hands off me!" The silver-haired man yelled out, struggling against the three guards as he tried to break free. He dropped his bags during the struggle, making one of them release him to gather his things. Against two he had a lot more fight, but still not enough to break free. When they made it to the automatic door, they tossed him out, like a drunk from a bar. The one who grabbed his bags tossed them down in front of them. "Urgh! You fuckin' pussies! Heheh" he chuckled as he rolled over.

Naruto and Tayuya slipped out right behind the guards as they headed back to their stations. He walked up to the downed man with his hands in his pockets. "Just like old times huh?" Naruto asked, skipping the greetings.

"Ergh, yeah." He replied. "Except, I'm not drunk." He said with a chuckle. Naruto actually chuckled as well, offering a hand to him. He accepted, and grabbed on, groaning as he stood to his feet. "Well, holy fuck." He examined the blonde before him. "You look like shit." Naruto shrugged, not caring in the slightest. "Heh, I'm fuckin serious. You look ten years older. Kakashi told me you've been working like a fuckin' jackass, nonstop but Jesus. You can definitely tell."

Naruto shook his head and brought forth Tayuya for introductions. "Yeah, I'm sure. In other news-.."

"Whoa-whoa-WHOA." He said, running his hand through his hair in a strange attempt to seem attractive. He looked her up and down, but still addressed Naruto. "h-I knew you'd bring me something for my return. From the looks I'd say it was very.. expensive."

She didn't miss a beat in her reply. "Yeah, very expensive. I double the price for assholes."

He chuckled right back. "Well, that's great for me. Because I don't do anal." He joked.

Before she could reply, Naruto finished introducing them properly. "This is Tayuya. Tayuya, this is Hidan."

"So what, are you two like a thing?" Hidan asked, pointing at the two of them almost as if unprecedently heartbroken.

Naruto was the one to answer. "No."

"Oh." He said, his slick smile returning. "Then you _are_ a gift huh?"

Naruto explained more thoroughly, not wanting to beat around the bush. "She's your new partner." He stated simply.

Hidan's flirty attitude dropped almost immediately. He stared at the redheaded girl who had a mocking look on her face. "Mm-mm." he said as he shook his head. "You are fucking insane fishcake!" he called out as he headed to the car, seemingly writing it off. Naruto and Tayuya shared a quick glance before following behind.

When they loaded up, Naruto driving, Hidan in the passenger seat, and Tayuya in the back, the blonde continued to explain. "She's a student of Kakashi's." He stated.

"Great!" The silverhaired man said in false excitement. "She can spend her time down in his basement watching his collection of gory porn flicks." Tayuya actually chuckled at that, more so from the fact that it was true, but it caught his attention nonetheless. "Heh, so you _can_ laugh huh?"

Naruto was not interested in the jokes for the moment. "She needs field experience with a clairvoyant." He further clarified.

"Tch, yeah I barely fit that bill buddy." He refuted. "Why can't you fuckin' take her? Don't try and force this kid off on me."

"I'm twenty-three you dick." She butt in, a bit offended at the degrading comment.

He seemed shocked. "Twenty-three huh? Jesus, that's a shock. What's your secret? Regular facials?"

Considering how dickish he is, she was certain he didn't mean the cosmetic techniques. "Fuck you!"

"Tayuya." Naruto called out in a warning tone before further addressing Hidan again. "I was given an apprentice as well."

Hidan rummaged through Naruto's stuff before finding a pack of his cigarettes. Without a single thought to ask him, he pulled one out and lit it up. "Well, I refuse to feed into the system set up by that pervy bastard." He said, raising a bit of a red flag for Tayuya, wondering what he meant.

"Pervy? What do you mean pervy?" She asked. "Did he touch you or something?" She was compelled to ask, considering Ino would be spending most of her time alone with the man now.

Hidan chuckled as if it were a funny concept. "hehe, no but come on. Little boys in a priest's basement? Doesn't look too good if you ask me. He had every opportunity."

Again, she had to further question. "Little? How old were you? I thought you were like 18."

"Hah, nah. Little brother here was 18. I was 21. But, you know. Roleplay and whatnot." He chuckled at his own joke, not caring for her disgust.

"Urgh, you're fucking sick." She stated, wait did he just say? "Little brother?"

"Same foster home." Naruto quickly explained to her before addressing Hidan once more. "It's not an option." He said, getting back to the topic at hand. "The restrictions set by the church have definitely been felt. They're rejecting more and more cases."

"Okay? What's your fuckin point?" he asked. "I can do this shit by myself" He said rather cockily. "You need back up? You can have em both."

"It's not a matter of needing backup." Naruto informed him. "It's about getting more of us out there to help."

"Ok, and you two want to give one to _me_ …" From that statement it was clear he wasn't exactly ignorant of his rather extreme behavior. "Tch, and I'M the crazy one huh? Look, if its some kind of way to make me feel more included in your little base of operation, don't worry about it. I'm gettin' my locations and cases from the same little computer nerd so, I'm here."

"Afraid you can't do it?" Tayuya asked from the backseat, essentially egging him on. From their brief interaction, it wasn't hard to tell how vigorously he seems to want to maintain that sense of masculinity. She's known guys like this. Maybe not this extreme, but they're all the same. Can't tell a guy like him he can't do something or else he'll feel compelled to prove you wrong.

Hidan however seemed very well aware of her tactic. "Heh, ah that's a cute little ploy there gorgeous. Didn't know you wanted to tag along that badly."

She kept on. "Tch, no. Believe me, I'd much rather stick with Naruto anyways."

"Great, then it works out." He said, seeming not to bite in the slightest.

Naruto glanced up to the redhead through the rearview, contained worry on his face.

She was not finished there. "I mean, do you even know what you're doing?" She asked. "From what I heard, you were the sidekick a few years ago."

Hidan clearly didn't like that. He seemed downright offended, but he hid that look beneath his smile of amusement. "Heheh, uh no." He said, shaking his head. "We were partners. And believe me sweetie it's not an issue of incompetence. I've NEVER had that issue… in any region."

She smirked with an unconvinced look. "Mmm, sure. I'd rather not risk it." She then seemed to disregard him as she turned her attention to Naruto. "Look, I was told I was going to be shadowing a professional.. not his lacky."

"Lacky!? Ohohoh!" Hidan responded instantly. He couldn't believe the arrogance of this girl. "You little motherf-.." he said, biting his lip down before he said it fully.

Naruto was starting to catch on and played along with her by maintaining his position to a certain extent. "I understand." He told her. "But, taking on two students may be a little much for even me. The original plan was to have me take one of you at a time while the other learns the basics from Hidan. But…"

"Tch, the basics? Are you fuckin' kidding me?" he asked, drawing Naruto's attention. "What the hell is this? When did these discussions take place!?"

"Not too long ago." Naruto replied. "Kakashi barely told me about his new students last week. He said he wanted me to really cultivate their skill, but I can't really do that like he can, so I wanted to take on one at a time. The other student is a clairvoyant, so she'd have a bit of a jump on the basic defenses."

"This one's not a clairvoyant?" He asked, pointing back to her. Naruto shook his head. "Well, fuck me, why give me the shit detail!?" She flipped him off from the backseat which he didn't see.

Naruto paused for a moment. The way he said that made it seem like he was now on board with taking one of them. Just the door Naruto needed. "Well, bec-.. You know what? You're right. It would probably be better for me to take her."

"Yeah, so that I can actually learn something." She said from the backseat, just getting under his skin enough for him to spin around in his seat.

"You know what!? You little shit!? I could teach you shit that would blow your little pretty head off!" he shouted.

She had him on the ropes and he didn't even know it. "Heh, okay." She said sarcastically, obviously not believing him. "I'm trying to become a female Batman. I can't do that learning shit from Robin."

"Mmmmmhmhmhmhmmm!" he groaned out clearly trying to contain his frustration with this little ignorant woman. "oooh.. this one here is just a fuckin…"

"Too much for yah?" She asked, further infuriating him. "Good, cause I need a man, not a boy. Why'd we even waste our time with him? I don't even think you should give him Ino." She said to Naruto.

"You know what?" He called out pointing at her in utter frustration. "I should… Fuck!" He yelled turning back in his seat. "You do WHAT I say, WHEN I say and I promise you will be a thousand times better than your friend will be with this jackass here." He said nodding over to Naruto.

"Uh… no. I said I'd prefer Naruto." She said, scaring the blonde for a moment. They already had him, what's she doing?

"Well, too fuckin' bad. Father ass face put you with me, so I guess you're stuck with it. I hope your shits packed because we're headed to Iwa."

"Tch, whatever." She said, shaking her head as she looked out the window.

Naruto had to really work to suppress that smile of his. He had no idea the girl could be so convincing… deviously so. This was a definite learning experience for him. Was it that easy to get the man to do something? Bring his pride into question? He would have never thought. Goes to show, women truly know how to work men when it comes to getting what they want.

With that out of the way, he wanted to switch the subject up as to not give Hidan time to realize he got played. That's when he thought about something. "So, Kakashi seemed convinced you had changed." He said, drawing his attention.

He thought it over for a moment before chuckling. "Oh, hehe! Fuckin' shit. I had a very elaborate prank set up to just fuck you over, but then that old couple pissed me off and I forgot about it." He said, rolling the window down just enough to flick the remainder of his cigarette out.

"I was sure it was something stupid." Naruto said.

"Not stupid." He replied. "Fuckin' brilliant. Look, I spent all that fuckin time trying to convince Kakashi I was changed by a Muslim man from Iwa right? And he fuckin' believed it! Haha! Of course, I knew he was going to tell you, so I was gonna show up wearing a Hijab and everything. But shit it was difficult trying to get on my flight, and I was already fuckin late, so I didn't have time to change before. Then, those old fucks distracted me."

"What happened there anyways?" Naruto asked, furthering the conversation.

He seemed to become irritated once again. "Oh, that old dude's slob of a wife kept rubbing up against me every time she rolled over in her seat. It was fuckin disgusting. She was sweating and breathing like a fuckin beast, and ugh. It was absolutely disgusting."

"Are you just an asshole all the time?" Tayuya asked, rubbing her temple at the thought of being around that negativity for long hours on end.

"Well, no of course not." He said, rubbing his hands all across his chest sarcastically. "I've… I've got arms, legs… a head. I'm more than just an asshole."

She sighed at the stupid joke and shook her head. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Hey, that's a good fuckin question. I'm starving." He said glancing to the blonde. "I've been eating the shittiest fuckin pleasantries for the past two years, I just want a regular steak or something."

"Alright." Naruto said with a nod.

"And bring that little apprentice of yours. I'd like to meet the competition." He said rather deviously.

Both Naruto and Tayuya gave him strange looks, but Naruto was the one to ask it. "This a competition now?" he asked.

Hidan shrugged. "Why not? If Kakashi's just gonna dump his work off on us, we may as well make it fun." He said with a shrug.

Naruto shook his head, ready to deny it. "No. It wouldn't be fair. Tayuya's not a clairvoyant." In truth he didn't want to get roped into it, because he's not really training her. He'd have to just pray Kakashi doesn't slack off if he wanted to win.

"Ohoh come on you pussy!" he called out mockingly.

From the backseat, a lightbulb nearly bursted above Tayuya's head. A competition between these two would mean that Naruto has to train Ino. If he trains Ino, then she won't be lonely! "Hey, that sounds like a badass idea!" she said, surprising the blonde who looked at her suspiciously through his rearview.

The silver-haired man seemed excited at having her backing. Likely the only thing they would ever agree upon for the rest of their time together. "Aha! See, my little rose is amped and ready!"

"Don't you fucking call me that!" She yelled, before turning back to their driver. "But, it is a great idea! I say we do it!"

Naruto was so confused. What was she talking about? She knows he's not really training her. There'd be no need for it. She's training with Kakashi. Was she joking? "No, I doubt it'd be fair." He said, speaking more so to Tayuya. "Ino's already rather ahead due to her advantage."

"Ah, bullshit!" Hidan remarked, defending his newly found student. "You don't need sight to do this shit. I'll have her nearing Mother Tsunade's skill level in no time. Quit being so chicken shit. You've been challenged already you fuck face!"

Naruto still seemed unsure as he tried to think up some way to deny the request that didn't seem like a complete lie. "I uh…"

"You know what?" Tayuya called out, drawing their attention. "How about we let Ino decide when we pick her up?"

"Ohoh, fuckin brilliant! I'm startin' to like you a bit more, Rosy." He said blowing her a kiss which she found absolutely repulsive. Regardless, Naruto shrugged at the suggestion, giving her the opening she needed. She gave him a sly smile and leaned back in her seat, pulling her phone from her pocket, popping her thumbs as she prepared to explain the plan in full to her friend before they got there. Her brilliance really made its presence known today, and they would both feel it.

* * *

 **AN: Okie Dokie! There was about one or two people who knew who the mystery friend was gonna be before here. You know, regarding people who guessed anyways. I'm sure there are a lot more of you who knew, but whatever. Yes, it's Hidan. Until next time!**


	19. Brilliant Plan

**AN: Long awaited chapter, I know. But, it is now finals week and I have been vigorously studying and mulling over information I did not learn during the past semester in hopes of scraping by a few of my classes with passable grades. Anyways, enjoy this chapter my friends. It's been well worth the wait… and I mean that about the things happening in the chapter, not the chapter itself just to be clear.**

* * *

 **Please Believe Me**

Chapter 19

* * *

Sitting on the couch, dressed in a casual sundress and ready to go, Ino rubbed whatever sleep was still resting in her eyes. She was so confused. She woke to a hoard of messages continuously dinging on her phone. Each one all caps, frantically typed with atrocious spelling. It took her quite a while to accurately decipher what her friend was trying to tell her. She eventually got the gist of it after a few read throughs.

She understood most of it, such as the little act they were putting on for whoever the guy is. It was still a bit confusing. She thought he had already known about getting a partner when he returned. It sort of made sense when she thought about how everyone talks about him. Tayuya's assessment clarified the words of distain he receives from everyone else, so it would make sense he wouldn't accept someone there to essentially babysit him while he's out and about. She was also told that she was to pretend to be Naruto's student, easy enough. Other than that, she couldn't really grasp what the redhead was telling her.

It got a bit fuzzy with sections somewhat saying to just say 'yes' no matter what they ask. Her declaring, 'Your problems are solved!', and for whatever reason putting some very suggestive emoji's. She wasn't really big on phones, so she was not at all sure what it was she was suggesting, but the winky face with the tongue out followed by the grapefruit were not promising. What has she gotten her into this time, and what problems was she talking about?

Now that she thought about it, she was getting a little scared. What if she set her up on some kind of blind date or something? God, please don't let that be it. The only thing she could actually think about in regards to a 'problem' she has is the fact that she is a bit lonely. She all but poured her heart out to her friend last night with that latent fear of being all alone here. God, hopefully Tayuya didn't take that in the wrong way.

In short, she's so nervous about this unknown solution of hers. Knowing Tayuya, there could be a multitude of different things she could cook up. God, hopefully its nothing like that though.

(knock, knock, knock)

Three frantic knocks caught her attention as she looked over to the door. Standing up, she smoothened out her dress and quickly went to answer it. Opening the door, it was Tayuya, a very demented smile on her face. "You ma'am owe me something BIG!" she said in pure excitement.

Ino still had no idea what was happening. "Umm.. okay? For what exactly?" she asked.

Tayuya just smirked and gestured her out the door. "You'll see."

Oh geez. That look was something to be feared. Regardless, she stepped out, locking the door behind her. She just had to trust Tayuya knew her enough to opt out of anything too outrageous. As she followed behind her, Tayuya slowed a bit, falling in step with the blonde. "Ok, so here's the plan. No matter what, just say yes. Okay?" she asked.

Ino was rightfully apprehensive about that. "Wait, what are they gonna ask?" She inquired.

"Don't worry about it. Just say yes. That's all you need to know." When they made it to the bottom step, she could finally see Naruto's car. Leaning against the passenger side, both Naruto and the supposed guy Tayuya was going to be going with. He had his back turned to them as the two of them spoke.

Now she was really worried. There was no other guy, so that whole blind date idea was out the window. If that was the case, then what's this about. She straightened out her dress yet again, a bit nervous by the new face and, admittedly, Naruto himself. She took a steadying breath which caught Tayuya's attention.

"Relax barbie, you look great." She said, trying to calm her.

Now close enough to hear them talking, Naruto glanced over Hidan's shoulder at the two, making him spin around as well. "Oh my…" the silver-haired man said as the two made it over to them. He was looking at Ino much like the way he was looking at Tayuya at the airport. He then turned to Naruto with a sarcastically suspicious look. "Ah, I see. You sneaky fucker."

The others all looked his way, two of them irritated, well aware something stupid was going to come out of his mouth. Ino however was very confused.

He pointed at him and shook his head. "You fuckin' tool. You hand me the short stack of hot cakes and keep the main course for yourself huh?"

Tayuya flipped him off, feeling offended by the comparison, regardless if she herself agreed with it. Ino however, still didn't get it.

Naruto just shook his head and pushed off his car to introduce them. "Ino, this is Hidan. Hidan, Ino." He said.

She meekly gave a bit of a smile and reached out. He grabbed her fingers and turned her hand over. In a moment that heated her face up almost instantly, he gently pecked the back of her knuckles. "I am absolutely charmed to meet you." He said, shocking both the girls.

She smiled, finding it rather sweet.

"I know it may sound a bit forward, but… I mean, gosh you've got to be the most beautiful creature I've ever seen… and I'd love it if we someday fuck like rabbits until we can no longer walk."

And there it went… followed swiftly by Tayuya's open palmed slap that resounded very loudly against the side of his face. "What the fuck is wrong with you, you _fucking_ perv!?"

"Argh!" He yelled out in pain, holding his cheek. "I was fuckin' playing you little shit! Damn!"

"Well, knock it off! She's not interested!" she yelled right back.

He seemed to lose interest in the heated moment, looking as though he understood something. "Ooh, ok I see. You two are uh… you know, tunnel rubbers huh?"

They gave him curious looks, neither of them understanding. Tayuya was of course the one to question it. "What the hell are you talking about?" She was still very irritated.

Hidan chuckled incredulously, assuming they understood, but just didn't want to admit it. "h-Oh come on. You know." He said nodding. They shook their heads. "Bread sliders?" Still no reaction. "Taco kissers? Scissor gals? Kitty wrestlers?" Still, their confusion remained. "LESBIANS!" he shouted out in frustration which earned him an immediate second slap from his female student.

"NO! You fucking sick FUCK!" she shouted. They began a verbal argument back and forth about how disgusting he is and how sensitive she is that Naruto was already annoyed with. He and Ino caught eyes momentarily and he could see the rather shocked expression on her face.

She herself couldn't believe this is a real guy. I mean, how can anyone be so blunt with their words? It made more than perfect sense why he thought of Tayuya for a job like this. But, then again, seeing them argue now sort of made it an odd pairing. She's good with nice people, but with guys like this? There will definitely be more fights down the road. Glancing up at Naruto, that question crossed her mind. 'Is this guy even real?'

As if he heard her, he shrugged with an almost apologetic look. Finally, ready to take control of the situation, he stepped in. "Alright, alright." He said shutting the two up. "Deidara's on his way back up to the airport. He had to take care of some business, so we have a solid two hours to grab something to eat before you two are off." He explained. "Let's not waste it."

"Fine by me." Hidan said, as they headed for the car. "I'm starving. Where are we headed?" he asked. Before he was answered, they piled into the car, Tayuya and Naruto rounding towards the driver side, Ino getting in behind the vulgar man.

Five minutes into the drive, their destination set, the conversation was seconds away from dying out before Hidan remembered the deal made just a while ago. "Oh! That's right. Alright blondie, a proposition is on the line." He said addressing Ino.

She glanced towards Tayuya to see her give a nod as if to tell her this is what she's supposed to say yes to. "uh, o-okay." She said. She also noticed the rather casual glance Naruto shot her through the rearview. It wasn't any emotion that would let her know what he wanted her to say, but it did make her a bit more nervous.

"So, fuckface here seems to think he's a better teacher than me." He said gesturing to Naruto who couldn't care less. "Now, I don't know what he's taught you so far, but I am willing to make a bet with him to see who can build their prodigy up the best."

To say she was confused for the thousandth time this morning would be an understatement. Was this what Tayuya meant? She had no time to think about it with the beaming gazes of Tayuya and Hidan on her. Before she could speak, he continued.

"See, he's a bit chicken shit and won't accept the proposal, but he agreed to leaving the decision up to you."

She was visibly worried at the prospect. If he didn't want to do it, then she clearly should say no to get him out of it. "Of course, she'll do it!" Tayuya all but answered for her as she grabbed her shoulder, shocking her. "She's as competitive as they come!"

"u-Uh, I didn't s-.."

"That's what I like to hear!" Hidan shouted equally as excited as he pointed to the redhead. Of course, he understood she herself didn't accept, but his student's enthusiasm could swing her vote.

"I-.." she glanced up into the rearview mirror to see Naruto's casually uninterested gaze not even paying attention to their conversation. So, did he not care? I mean, it would reinforce the idea that they are legit. But, how serious would this eccentric man take it? Would they actually have to participate? Or would they just say they are while she's still training with Kakashi? Maybe that would do. Seeing their expectant eyes, she had to answer. "u-.. s- sure." She said with a shrug.

"Aha!" he yelled pointing to the blonde who still seemed unaffected. "Looks like your student has more faith in herself than you do." He then pulled his phone out.

"Mmm." Naruto said, completely disinterested. He continued driving for a moment, not even noticing Hidan was calling someone until it rang over his Bluetooth. After the first ring, he glanced to him. "What are you doing?"

Hidan was already lighting another cigarette when he answered him. "Calling Kakashi. If we're doing this it's gonna be official." Before Naruto could reply, the man picked up. God, he hoped Kakashi was good at improve.

'Yo.'

"This is the police! Release the child Father Kakashi. It is not in God's will." He said in a ridiculous voice.

'Ah, I see you haven't changed.' Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"Hi Kakashi!" Tayuya yelled.

'Tayuya. I see you've met your partner.' He said, upholding the story Naruto told him.

She nodded for no apparent reason and took the moment to quickly tell him about the addition to the plan before he got confused. "Yeah, so now I can stop tagging along with Naruto and Ino on their teacher student cases. How come you didn't tell him he was getting a student too?" She asked cleverly.

There was a beat of silence before he spoke again. Apparently processing her words. '.. Ah, must have slipped my mind.' He responded.

"Shit, that mind of yours is degrading. Must be those Boy Meets World reruns you watch all day." Hidan said, taking another crack at him.

Kakashi completely disregarded his words, clearly used to his mannerisms. 'Right, well. It was a pleasant surprise I hope.'

Hidan snickered. "Tch, it wasn't. But, this little hot-mouthed student of yours doesn't seem to respect your greatest student." From the back seat, Tayuya rolled her eyes, making Ino stifle a giggle.

As possibly a way to diminish his pride, Kakashi threw a crack his way that everyone else would likely agree with. 'Huh, she seemed rather fond of Naruto. That's surprising.' Of course, Hidan did not agree.

"Ha-ha you douche. I'm miles ahead of this jackass!" he said glancing at Naruto as if daring him to refute the very ridiculous proclamation. Naruto just gave a small smirk that implied it wasn't something he much cared for. "-and I'm gonna prove it by training the hell outta my apprentice until she's better than both Naruto and his unfortunate pupil!"

Kakashi seemed surprised. 'Oh, those are mighty big words.' He replied.

"You're damn right they are! And it's the truth! That's why we're calling you. You're gonna be the proctor of this competition." he demanded.

Again, he seemed rather shocked. 'Ah, it's a competition now huh?' His tone was as laid back as ever, but still there was an underlying sense of amusement as he clearly wasn't taking the matter very seriously. He knew it was a façade to get him on board.

"Apparently so." Naruto replied just as disinterested.

Hidan had to get in his two-cents, clearly hearing the unamused tone of his friend. "Yeah Blondie here didn't want to do it. But, Mrs. Blondie says yes, so it is official." He stated.

The honorifics he used made it seem as though they were a couple. A realization Ino didn't really want to react to, but Tayuya nudged her with a giddy smile that she downplayed completely.

'Ah, is that so?' He asked his tone sounding disbelieving.

"Yup, you can ask her, she's in the back." Hidan pointed out. He twisted in his seat and nudged his head toward the stereo as if telling her to confirm.

She cleared her throat as she leaned up so he could hear her better. "u-Uh yeah. I'm.. I'm here." She said, sounding much more nervous than she was expecting.

'Oh, hello Ino.' Kakashi greeted. 'So, you signed off on this little competition huh?'

"yyyeah I-.. I did." She said, nodding her head as if he could see her.

'Well, then. I guess that makes it official.' He replied. 'I do wish you both the best of luck. It's been an honor.' He was saying his goodbye to her which only she, Tayuya, and Naruto truly understood.

Naruto merely glanced toward the display, holding his tongue. It would seem Kakashi may be taking this a bit too seriously. Ino and Tayuya both noticed but didn't speak on it.

Hidan, not understanding, was the one to cut through that brief awkwardness. "Well shit, they've got Konoha, you sick bastard. It's not like she's leaving anywhere." He said jokingly making Tayuya again roll her eyes. "Haven't they been doing cases together? I mean Naruto and I didn't get a sendoff that dramatic." He pointed out.

Kakashi was back to being rather amused. 'Oh believe me, it was just as hard to send you two off as well. I think I cried in my office when you guys left.' His tone was drenched in sarcasm. 'It's always tough to release a student.'

"aaalright you dusty priest. Get back to patrolling those preschools for those nonexistent monsters." Hidan said, again taking a crack at the rather unfortunate stereotype of his profession. "But, just know that in exactly a year from today, we will be returning to Konoha in which you will take the two of them on a case to judge who the winner is!"

'Is there a prize in all of this?' He inquired to which Naruto glanced towards Hidan. He hadn't even thought about that.

Neither had the instigator of the competition it would seem as he thought on it. "Hmm… well, I'd say money, but Bruce Wayne over here doesn't even care about that… sooo…" he really seemed to be thinking on it. "How bout a date with Hanare huh? Hehehe!" he asked with a lecherous look in his eye. Ino and Tayuya looked visibly surprised he actually said that while Naruto just shook his head. Tayuya was staring at the side of his face, biting her lip to distract herself before she slapped him right out of the car and onto the oncoming traffic.

Kakashi again seemed rather used to his unhinged persona, even on such a personal topic. 'Eh, no. I don't think she'd go for that.' The girls were surprised by how casually he ignored such a proposition. 'How about ahhh…' He himself didn't seem to have anything so he made a rather underwhelming suggestion. 'Bragging rights?'

"Bragging rights?" Hidan questioned, clearly dissatisfied with such a lackluster prize. "Come on you bastard, why do I need that? I already know I'm the best."

Kakashi entertained him. 'True, but this way everyone else will know it.'

Naruto pulled into the place they were coming to eat. "I'm fine with it." He said to get the conversation over with.

Hidan's hunger taking over, he begrudgingly agreed as well. "Yeah, whatever. We'll go with it for now. You better find something more worthwhile. Its you who's pawning these fucking students off on us anyways." He said.

'Indeed. I'll think it over.' Kakashi replied, completely sarcastic. 'I have to go. You guys enjoy your day.'

* * *

A good twenty minutes later, they all sat in a booth waiting on their meals. Naruto and Hidan on one side, Ino and Tayuya on the other. The majority of the conversation was consumed by Hidan who was explaining what he's been doing for the past two years. A long drawn out tale that was full of utter disrespect for the men who taught him their religions, but it was rather interesting. Apparently he found more than a few that seemed to have very different tactics for dealing with the paranormal. It brought forth a rather teachable moment that they seemed to take a chance on.

Tayuya was the one to question it. "I don't understand that. I mean, everything we've learned from Kakashi is very catholic based. So, how are you two just picking up different exorcist techniques like it's a workout routine or something?"

Hidan jumped in to deliver the explanation seeing as it was his student. "Yeah it's all a bunch of bullshit. Every religion has their own way of doing the same thing. It's like… spiritually kicking the shit out of these demonic fucks." He said in his very vulgar tone of speech.

Naruto picked it up from there, adding on to his explanation. "The different rituals are more about finding a way to draw out your own spiritual energy. Catholics use the bible and prayer chants, Buddhists use the latent energy they store during meditation, its really up for interpretation."

"So, what do you use?" Ino asked looking across at the blonde, signifying she was asking him specifically.

Regardless, that was too much time for Hidan to hold his tongue, so he answered instead. "Well, I personally prefer the techniques of these Jashin fuckers. I'm tellin you, the setup is long and grueling, but it is the most badass feeling ever when you donkey kick a demon back to hell."

Ino just sort of looked at him uninterested. Tayuya however did not hold her tongue and quickly jumped down his neck for answering a question not directed at him. That kicked off a rather ridiculous argument between the two that Naruto and Ino ignored.

The blonde man shook his head and finally answered her. "For me, it relies on the situation. I usually go with the prayers of the Catholic church when faced with inhuman spirits. Mainly because it was the first thing I actually learned." He said nodding.

Ino nodded back to let him know she was listening. Then, she realized she would probably have to ask another question since the two of them were still at each other's throats in a debate about what it means to be rude. "u-Uh, so. You do know other uh… rituals or whatever?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Typically, I tend to learn all I can when faced with another opportunity to do so. You never know when one ritual won't cut it." He explained.

Again, she nodded. "So there have been times when certain things don't work?" She asked, furthering the conversation yet again.

He thought on it for a moment. "Well, yeah. It actually happens quite often. Specifically with human spirits. Most of them remain tailored to their beliefs in life. So, trying to exorcise a.. Jewish entity using Catholic rituals would probably do little more than agitate the situation."

Apparently finished with their argument, the two vulgar individuals of the group rejoined the conversation. "Yeah, me and dick breath here learned that the hard way." Hidan said gesturing to Naruto who, yet again, ignored his insult. "We tried to exorcise a uh.. what the fuck was he?" he asked snapping his fingers in thought.

Before Naruto could reply, his phone rang, drawing everyone's attention as not much else was going on. He looked at the caller ID to see it was Bug calling. With the eyes of everyone on him in wonder, he felt compelled to inform them as he answered. "It's Bug. Hello?"

"Ayyy! Cockroach!" Hidan called out. "Put him on speaker!"

Naruto seemed to be more invested in the voice in his ear, so he didn't hear the request. "… Alright. How much time?" The other three watched him in interest for a moment until the waiter returned.

"Hey guys. We are still working on the meals, but in the mean-time, could I get you a basket of rolls?" he asked.

The three of them looked at each other as if asking for confirmation, but Naruto was the one to speak as he hung the phone up. "Actually, could I get I my order to go? Something came up."

Before the waiter left, Hidan stopped him, wondering what was going on. "Whoa-whoa-whoa, what the hell do you mean?" he asked. "What came up?"

"A case in Kumo. It seems to be at a very late stage. Gotta get there as soon as possible." He explained to which Hidan was not having.

"Well, that sure does sound like a case for me and _MY_ apprentice, seeing as we've got Kumo." He said much to Naruto's surprise.

He looked towards the waiter who was still standing there waiting for his orders. Turning back to Hidan, he explained. "I thought you'd want a bit of a break before heading into the thick of it."

"Tch, yeah, fuck that. I'm ready to get back to it. Besides, it gives me the opportunity to teach my student a thing or two. You're just trying to get a leg up on us, you sneaky bitch. Yo waiter! We're taking ours to go." He said gesturing to him and Tayuya.

"Sure thing sir." The guy said as he headed off.

Hidan then turned back to Naruto. "Tell cockroach to send a cab our way." He demanded. He then looked over to his charge. "You ready Rosy?"

"Don't _fucking_ call me that!" she yelled out, obnoxiously loud, warranting some rather annoyed looks from the people around them which Ino and Naruto noticed.

Hidan either didn't or he didn't care. "Ohoh, come on gorgeous. I only give names to people I like… like sunshine over here." He said nudging Naruto. "-and what the fuck is wrong with you anyways?" he asked changing the subject. "You're quieter than you usually are."

Ino and Tayuya looked to him as well, that statement bringing a bit of validation to Ino about Temari's claim regarding how he used to be.

Naruto, however, just shrugged casually as he type on his phone. "Just tired I guess." He said.

Hidan chuckled in reply. "Heh, well you better perk up now that we're taking half the load. Gotta get you back to your old self little guy." He mocked. He was interrupted by a woman they didn't know sneaking up to their table.

"Um, excuse me. I don't mean to be a bother, but I have my kids right over there and they can hear everything you're saying. I was just wondering if you guys could just censor your language just a bit?" She asked kindly.

Naruto was just about to apologize before, of course, Hidan had something to say about her 'rudeness'. "Uh, who the fuck are you!? Do you own the fuckin restaurant? I really don't think you do, so why don't you just go sit down! Don't bring your kids to a restaurant that has a fuckin bar in it then you hag!"

The woman was absolutely appalled at his outburst and had no words to say. Luckily, the good bystander to step in at her defense was the girl sitting right across from him. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you!? You fucking asshole! She was being polite!" she yelled at him, turning his attention back to her.

"Polite!? She just walked over here like she owned the fuckin place! Telling us to 'censor' our language. Fuck you! You and your little demon children can get the fuck outta here!" he demanded.

Just as he said that, a rather hefty worker wearing a different uniform than the rest of them came jogging over. "Hey-hey-hey, what's going on here?" he asked.

The woman quickly explained the situation. "This man here is being _very_ rude! He has been yelling out vulgar remarks since he got in here, and there are kids all around!" she explained.

As if to help her case, he yelled out. "Well, FUCK you, and these kids! If I've been yelling out 'vulgar remarks' since we've got here, why haven't you just fuckin left!?"

"Because we already ordered our food!" she yelled back in her own defense.

"Oh, big fuckin deal! I can see your table from here, you still haven't eaten yet, so you could've just left any time you fuckin wanted!" he refuted.

"Alright-alright, sir?" The man said, calming him down so that he could handle the situation. "If you cannot watch your tone or at least keep the volume of your voice at an acceptable level, I am going to have to ask you to leave." He said.

Again, a remark that did not sit well with Hidan. "Ask me t-.. Who the _fuck_ are you, tubs!?"

"I'm the owner." He said calmly with a look oozing of authority.

"Wow, I guess I'm supposed to be afraid or something? Get the fuck out of here before I give you a shitty yelp review and ruin your business!" he yelled comically.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave.'' He said calmly.

Hidan did not move. "Hah, not until my food gets here."

"You will not be served at this establishment. Please leave." He said, still as calmly as ever.

Hidan shook his head. "I'm waiting on my food, we got it to go and I'm not leaving without it." He said.

"Sir, please leave the establishment on your own, or else you will be escorted out." He said.

Still, he held his ground. "Not until my food gets here."

The owner seemed to be fed up with the insolent man and looked around for security. As he turned around one of the waiters was bringing a bag with two to-go boxes inside. "Is that for this table?" he asked. The boy nodded. "Great." He took the bag and presented it to him. "Here's your food. I hope you have a nice day sir."

Hidan grabbed it, but still didn't move. "Yeah whatever." He glanced over to Naruto. "Is the cab here yet?"

Naruto nodded. "Got here a minute ago."

Finally, he slid out the booth, the rather irritated Tayuya following. "Whelp, looks like I'm out of your hair, you jackass." He said walking around him, not concerned by the silently judging eyes of nearly everyone in the establishment as he made his way out. "Hey kids? 'Fuck you' means 'I love you' in Spanish!" he said stupidly, receiving a push in the back from Tayuya.

"Shut the Fuck up, you fucking idiot! God! What the hell is wrong with you!?" she questioned as they made it to the door, taking the argument outside much to the relief of everyone else in the establishment.

The owner, who was still standing at their table, turned back to Naruto. "Someone still has to pay his bill." He said in a rather irritated tone, making sure they knew.

Naruto nodded and cleared his throat. "Yes. I'm very sorry about my friend. I'll handle his bill and also uh… every other bill." He said shocking the man.

"I'm.. I'm sorry?" he asked.

Naruto was pulling his wallet out already. "I said, I'd like to pay… every other bill. Just as an apology." He pulled out a wad of very big bills and counted it out. "I… don't know how much it would be, but there's $2,000. Whatever's leftover can go to tips or whatever." He said.

The owner was absolutely shocked. Was this guy insane or what? "Uh… sir you really don't have to do that." He said, trying to deny the money. "It was your friend who was the problem, not you."

Naruto shrugged. "I understand. Even so." He all but forced the money into the man's hand until he had no choice but to take it.

"Well. Thank you, sir. You're a very kind young man." He said nodding to him in gratitude as he reached over and shook his hand. "I will personally inform everyone of your good deed, and we will have your food rushed out."

Naruto nodded and watched him walk away, before turning his attention back to Ino. He sighed in exasperation as he readjusted in his seat. "That went-.. exactly as expected." He remarked.

She raised an eyebrow at that. "What? Him getting thrown out?" She asked.

He nodded. "It happens pretty much every time… no matter where we go or.. what we're doing… At least he's consistent."

She chuckled a bit and shook her head. "He's definitely… more intense than I thought he would be." She remarked.

Naruto shrugged. "Well, he needs a babysitter. I thought that'd raise a flag or two." He said.

"Well, yeah but." She paused, thinking about how to word it. "How can someone be so…"

"Rude?" he asked, finishing her sentence for her. "Well, it all dates back to his childhood. Long before I met him. He grew up around a dad who was very much like himself. Children latch onto those things taught to them at ages that young."

She nodded, finding that statement to be true. "… when did you meet him?" She asked.

He seemed to think on that for a moment. "I wasss… 11 I believe." He said rather shallowly. Her look told him she was looking for more, so he indulged. "I-… I had just gotten transferred from my childhood orphanage to a foster home. He was ah… pretty much what most kids would want from an older brother. He was funny, nice in his own very.. crude way, and he was cool." He explained with a shrug. "So, we ended up hanging out and he was really one of my first actual friends so…"

She nodded. So that's why he sticks with him. His first friend. It was then she realized the silence. Figuring she may as well figure out the answer to this question now, she voiced it. "sssooo.. are we really going to uh.. you know."

Naruto had been nodding to the people who just heard he would be paying their bill. "Uh.. yeah it seems like it." He said casually. "Kakashi seemed rather convinced so…" As he said that, their food arrived, giving Ino just a moment to collect her thoughts.

She nodded, mentally a bit relieved at that answer. It's not like she's been dying to work with him or anything, but it did take a huge weight off her shoulders. Now she wouldn't be stuck in that same boring routine of studying with Kakashi and going home alone every night. She would likely still be doing that bit, but at least she could fill her day with adventure… horrifying adventure more than likely, but even so. Then there was the prospect of getting to know the man before her.

He's so different. So… unique compared to pretty much everyone else she's ever met. From her current observation, he feels so cold to be around, yet when he talks, it's so genuine and kind. Maybe he truly is just tired all the time. His persona is not reflected on his visage that's for certain. Everything about him seems to contradict itself which is weird. His always exhausted look disguises his genuinely kind nature, he's fit yet he clearly has no time for a gym, but most importantly (maybe a bit of reading too deeply on her part) he seems lonely yet he's surrounded by so many people.

Watching him interact with Hidan is what brought that thought to mind. She was rather guilty of sneaking glances his way from the very moment they sat down. She convinced herself it was just to gauge how he actually feels about her being his student, but in truth she was just curious. What she saw, she was not expecting. Every now and then he dozes off. Not completely to where he falls asleep, but when he's not being questioned directly, he seems to lose himself in thought. That look in his eyes is what really got her, because it feels so familiar. Whatever he's thinking about during those moments, its not a pleasant memory.

"So." He said, bringing her back to reality. She hadn't even noticed they had both started eating. "Tayuya tells me you're uh… having nightmares." He said, kicking off another conversation.

She was surprised, and a bit betrayed. That was supposed to be a personal confession to the girl. They talked about her possibly speaking to Naruto about it, but nothing was confirmed. Looks like its happening now though. "Uh.. y-Yeah every now and then. th- They're nothing really jus-.. stupid dreams…"

He nodded. "About things you've seen or things your mind just makes up?" He asked, not missing a beat.

She, again being caught off guard, took a second to think about that. "… Things I've seen.." She said nodding her head rather vigorously.

He nodded back and took another bite of his food. "It'll pass after a while." He stated, drawing her attention. "Kakashi calls it 'the guilt of the gone'." He explained further. "It's just a latent feeling of regret an exorcist gets when they fail to free a spirit for whatever reason."

That… made a lot of sense. She keeps seeing Sai (who she herself didn't free) and those deer people who were actually just regular people so those two were a bit iffy, but the last one. The little girl she keeps seeing, followed by that feeling of regret… that's one that still sticks with her. She never did get to know more about that case. Figuring they had some time, she went ahead and asked it. "Hey, that house you took me to?" She asked.

He thought about it for a moment before nodding, ensuring her he knew what she was talking about.

"Wh-… I saw a little girl in there…" Naruto didn't seem to hear the question in there. "a-and this guy in a black suit… and a woman. I was just wondering if you… you know-.. _know_ what happened there or not."

Naruto nodded and swallowed his chew. "Uhm. Yeah, uh… well the house was built a long time ago for a rather wealthy man." He said making her nod to show she was listening. "… and the uh… well back in those times, it was rather common for uh… children with disabilities or deformities to be… hidden away in a sense."

"Hidden away?" She asked. "Like… kidnapped?"

"No-no. Nothing like that." He said. "No, they are… hidden by the family in order to save face in front of wealthy investors and typhoons of the times." She immediately seemed incredibly remorseful at the troubling revelation. Naruto nodded. "… they were known as disappointments."

"Really?" She asked.

He nodded again. "Yeah… This particular house was a bit different. The young girl's father actually truly cared for her…. So much so, he allowed her room to be positioned in the front of the house as opposed to others who would commonly lock them in the basement or a back room… This just so happened to be something he more or less came to regret as the girl commonly played in the window for all to see her deformity… every time she was discovered, he took her and beat her, berating her on why she must never play in the window while company is over."

She took a moment to process the heartbreaking story. That must be why she feels that feeling of sadness every morning she wakes up. How heartbreaking is that?

As she pondered the story Naruto discretely watched her, a ghost of a smile tugging on his lips as he watched the sincere remorse play out on her face. Not that seeing her sad was something to be laughed at. Her genuine reaction made it clear how determined she really is to helping others. Most people nowadays seem more invested in gaining riches however they see fit. Their careers depend on the money it comes with instead of the people it will help. People like Ino here are very rare.

He also thought about their sticky situation. Not that he didn't want to teach her, but it wasn't really something he was planning on doing. It was also something he's never done before. What _would_ he teach her? He was no Kakashi. Of course, he was the one to convince her to do this in the first place, but it was never his intention to actually mentor. It was alright though. You don't really know something until you can teach it. This would be new to both of them.

It also brought forth a solution to his problem in a rather weird and forced way. At least he had some company now. If it were a few months ago, he'd probably be a lot less inclined to accept this trial considering how tired he consistently was. But, now with the work load cut in half, he would have a load of time just waiting for another call. Usually the cases from their three zones come a few weeks apart. Between those weeks he'd be travelling to and from Iwa or Kumo. Now, that task was out of the way. It was going to be a much different life, so at least he has someone to talk to during those down periods. This wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

 **AN: And they are together at last! Urgh! Its been such a grueling journey just to get to this point. I've done all I can for this tale. It is now up for adoption! Someone please take it off my hands… I'm totally kidding. I can just feel the tiny heart attacks from some of you who actually enjoy this lol. But, no. I'll see you next chapter… and the next 20- 30 chapters after that… and maybe the sequel if I've got some ideas. By guys, favorite/follow the story, review down below. We're moving forth into new territory with backstories, revelations, and the answers to so many questions I've scattered around this demonic filled universe.**


	20. Teacher and Student

**Please Believe Me**  
Chapter 20

* * *

Still sitting in their booth, Naruto and Ino had just finished their meal. The conversation up to this point revolved more around comfortable chat as a way to become a bit more relaxed with the unexpected union. For her part, Ino really enjoyed it and there was clearly something different about him from what she's seen so far. He's clearly exhausted, and that is quite apparent, but there seems to be a tone of relief there as well. As if he's starting to adjust to the cut down work already. It was pleasant the way he jokingly shared stories about his time training with their mutual teacher, Kakashi. She learned things about the masked man she'd definitely remember for the next time they saw each other.

All in all, it was going far better than she could have ever imagined. She had, at a certain point, entertained the idea that he'd be colder than he was the day he saved her from the deer people, but it couldn't be further from reality. He's so much kinder than he led on back then. There was still that rather bland exterior, but it did not fit his personality in the slightest.

Her worry about the situation should have left with that realization, but it has not decreased whatsoever. No matter how comfortable they are together, the situations they were going to be stepping into very soon were not things she could just sit back and scoff at. With Naruto being with her, she was a bit calmer about it, but it would still be hunting down demons. Every time she spoke that phrase in her head it made her stomach drop… hunting-down-demons. Actual ghosts, not kiddie fables told when she was younger, or the movie creatures lurking in the dark. No, these are actual horrors she's going to seek out. It's like walking head first into traffic… of course, looking across the table, it'd be like having a police blockade with her, but even so. It's so terrifying.

Naruto seemed rather oblivious to her busy mind as he finished his tale. "-it was a… difficult day for us, that's for sure… Then again, Kakashi's always thorough when it comes to his personal cases." He finished with a shake of his head. He waited for a moment for some kind of response from her, but quickly realized she was lost in thought as her wide, unblinking, eyes were locked on his, a strange hint of a smile on her face.

When she snapped out of her daze, she quickly righted herself and attempted to mutter out an explanation for her awkward glare. "t-uh, I uh-.."

Before she could however, their attention was drawn to a woman and her husband. The same woman who came asking of Hidan and Tayuya to watch their language. "Um, I'm so sorry to bother you two." She said kindly. "We just wanted to thank you for paying our bill, but you really didn't have to do that."

Naruto waved her off as casually as ever. "It's no worries. I apologize for my friend." He said.

"He's definitely got a mouth on him." Her husband said from next to her. "If your little friend hadn't spoken up on my wife's behalf, we would have had a problem."

The woman scoffed and slapped his arm playfully. "Oh, stop it dear." She said before turning back to Naruto. "But, he is right. He sure is rather rude. I think you need better friends."

Naruto shrugged at the suggestion. "Yeah, maybe." He said nonchalantly. "He's sort of my brother though, so it can't be helped."

The woman nodded, ready to say her final goodbye as the husband chased after the two young boys who took off for the exit. "Oh, well that's a different story. But, again thank you so much." She said, stepping away from the table. She then took a peek at Ino who smiled kindly back at her. "You guys are so cute together by the way."

Immediately, her cheeks began to heat up and she again attempted to stammer out her words of denial. "o-Oh, no w-.."

"Thank you." Again, she was cut off. Her head snapped to Naruto who nodded to the woman as she bid him a goodbye. She was both amused and curious about his actions. Naruto watched her leave before turning back to his company, seeing her entertained look, he shrugged. "I hear it from everyone else who's seen us together. Just kind of go along with it after a while."

She smiled at the proclamation. "Really? Like who?"

He thought it over for a moment. "Well, the kid you met back after that whole cabin fiasco, Konohamaru for one… and uh, surprisingly still your father." he said, making her that much more embarrassed.

"Oh god, really? I'm so sorry." She said, covering her eyes as she shook her head in embarrassment.

Naruto shrugged. "He asks how we're doing every time he pays rent." He informed her. "I guess us working together works on more than one level." He said.

She could not stop her blushing for the life of her. These things he was saying were so personal. It almost felt as though he were trying to insinuate they were actually dating, but his casual tone and his completely uninterested look told her otherwise. "What… do you tell him?" She asked.

He smirked and shook his head. "I don't know. I just sort of skip around it. I wasn't really sure what all you were telling him."

She chuckled lightly. "Me too." She said.

He smiled and looked around at their table. "Whelp… It doesn't look like we've got any cases today." He stated, jumping to another topic. "So, I guess today can just be a day off." He pulled his wallet out and put a couple more bills on their table for the waiter. "I'll uh… take you home then."

She watched him put his wallet away with an apprehensive look. She wasn't really ready to be there by herself. Not that it would be scary or anything, but the boredom she could already imagine wasn't really appealing. Especially after an evening as fun as this. As they slid out of the booth, she voiced her thoughts. "I-.. actually don't really have anything to do.. today."

Naruto stood up, a bit taken back by that comment. He thought it over for a second as he stretched his tightened muscles out with a groan. "Uh… ok, then we can uh…" What could they do? Being here in Konoha, there wasn't much he could think about to waste time. In fact, he wasn't really sure what anybody does to waste time. He just decided on something as they headed for the door. "w-Well, I was gonna pick up Ghost… he doesn't really get to do too many dog related things… so maybe we can take him to the park or something.. I can uh… get to know where you are in your studies and everything."

"o-Okay, yeah." She replied immediately. It was _something_ to do at least. Something with the company of someone else. Beggars can't really be choosers. Plus, she was rather fond of Ghost, so it could be fun.

* * *

When they got into the car, there was a rather thick silence that settled in, but for some reason, neither of them found it all that awkward. It had only been a few minutes of silent driving, both of them looking around at the scenery as Naruto drove through the city. Ino, despite living here her whole life, had only been to the city side of Konoha a few times. It was always beautiful to her. Masterfully sculpted buildings, beautiful art sculptures lining the walkways of some of the fancier ones, so many people, and so many signs that she could just picture lighting up the nightlife every night.

Most of her life resided within the suburban neighborhoods of the country. It was where she went to school, where her parents shopped, and where they both worked. This city life felt like a completely foreign land sometimes. There was so much going on, it was rather hard to keep focus on one thing or another. Maybe that's why it wasn't all too awkward not talking for the moment. She'd like to believe it was because they were a bit more comfortable, but it was too early to state definitively.

As for Naruto, he was contemplating the steps he wanted to take with this whole teaching fiasco. He wasn't in the slightest interested in winning that ridiculous bet with Hidan, but regardless, he has an actual student who can really make an impact with her abilities if they are developed correctly. She's not really a fit for an exorcist, but with sight as strong as hers, nothing should be able to slip passed her. A spotter is her best bet. That doesn't mean its not dangerous. In fact, it may be more so. He has to teach her how to properly defend herself. That is the number one goal.

With as often as he himself is put in grave danger, he was not going to hold out hope he could without a doubt protect her on this journey. He can barely protect himself anymore. Having met her family and getting to know her, he almost feels a bit obligated to make sure she's alright. Especially considering her parents don't even know about this job of hers. Can't in good conscious send her home damaged in any way. That also begged the question of when exactly she's planning on revealing this to them. It's not something she can keep a secret forever. Not that there was really a reason to. She is 21 so she is an adult. But, then again, he himself didn't really know the workings of an actual family. Going through what they did would likely warrant a sense of understandable apprehension for such a risky situation, but if she could develop her skill enough and become adequate in the field she's in, then maybe it may seem a bit more acceptable.

"It's so beautiful around here…" She finally spoke, cutting into their silence.

He glanced her way momentarily, catching a glimpse of the side of her face as she stared out the window. Turning back, he looked around as well. They were within perhaps the busiest section of the city. This was a tourist attraction for those seeking to see just what the 'Great Tree' had to offer. That was very apparent with the waves and clusters of people crossing the street before them, packing the sidewalks so much it was a wonder how they moved at all. Regardless, looking around at the advertisement signs flickering with lights and moving words and witnessing the ingenuity of humanity at its finest? Naruto had to admit, "Yeah… it is."

Ino was surprised he replied to such a dull comment which she wasn't even aware she actually spoke aloud. The sudden moment breaking her from her previous train of thought, she looked around their general area, now aware that they seem to be stuck in traffic. Well, that must be why he responded. He's probably bored. Thinking quickly, she wiggled in her seat a bit, just to seem a bit more comfortable. "… You know, I've never actually-.. liked coming to the city like this."

Naruto's gaze remained fixed on something out the window, but he did reply to her comment. "Oh yeah? Why's that?" he asked in his still rather dull tone.

She responded immediately, wanting to keep things going. "t-I've just never… liked it I guess." She said with a shrug. When she realized that probably wasn't enough to go off of, she continued. "i-I guess, I'm more used to the suburbs… where there are just houses and… and trees…"

Naruto nodded and glanced out his side window. Ino almost thought he was just going to leave it there, but when he turned back, he did reply. "It's all you've known I'm assuming." He said, essentially stating a question.

"Yeah." She responded immediately as if he reworded what she _actually_ wanted to say. "I think I came here just two or three times with my mom… Once to shop for a prom dress I never got to wear." She said, her voice waning towards the end of that rather self-pitying comment.

It seemed to catch his attention though. "Why not?" he questioned, rather uninterested.

She shook her head and pushed her bang out of her face as she thought of her reply. "w-Well I uh… was never asked to go so… I jus-… didn't.. go." At the time it meant very little to her considering that was the peek of her horrific days of supernatural torment, but reflecting on times missed, that was definitely a highlight. It was the hot topic for her and her friends as soon as they became freshmen watching their senior friends and superiors being asked in miraculous ways.

Naruto adopted a look of playful disbelief, scoffing at the idea. "I doubt that for so many reasons." He offered, making her send a playful smile back his way.

"Excuse me?" She asked, a clear challenging quip to her tone.

He glanced back her way with that rather exhausted grin of his. "I find it hard to believe no one asked you." He said with a shrug. Before she asked him for a reason, he went ahead and explained. "It'll likely sound rather strange, but while I was working your case, I had to sort of get to know you."

Okay? What did he mean by that exactly? She didn't verbally inquire, but her look said enough.

"To do that, I had to sort of snoop through your room." He clarified.

A look of understanding arose on her face, but that didn't really mean much. "So? What did you find out?" She questioned.

He chuckled at her defensive eagerness. "Well, I know you were pretty good at sports." He said with a shrug, his tone sounding as if he were about list off a few more things.

That, she waved off immediately. "n-No, I wasn't _really_ good. I did play but…"

"You were volleyball team captain." He stated casually, as if poking a hole in her bubble of modesty.

She seemed very bashful of the fact, but begrudgingly accepted the compliment. "o-Okay. At volleyball I was pretty good." She said with a smile.

Accepting the small victory, he continued, as if listing off her accomplishments. Of course, he was only able to get to his second item of debate before he was cut off again. "Head cheerleader-.."

"Okay, wait." She said with a chuckle. "I was a cheer _captain_. There were actually three of us." She corrected.

"That's not really a defense. It's like being one of the three head cheerleaders, but anyways." He said making her laugh. He chuckled as well, but continued nonetheless. "Uhuh.. a band member?"

"That one really?" She asked incredulously. He glanced her way with a questioning look plastered over his amused smile. "Since when has being a band member ever been considered a positive trait?" She questioned.

He seemed taken back by that statement. "Well, I was a band member. So that statement makes me feel amazing." He said playfully to which she once again laughed. "-and at my school, being a bandmember was… okay, it was still pretty lame, but the people in band were always finding relationships within each other. So I find it hard to believe none of your fellow bandmates asked you to prom."

She ended her string of laughter and shook her head. "Heh, well I was only in band for freshman and sophomore year. After that, I made the Varsity cheer squad and that sort of took all the fun out of being in band because I couldn't play in the stands during football games which was a big staple for why we enjoyed it so.." She explained.

He nodded seeming to understand that bit. "Mm. Well uh… I also noticed that unique cd collection." He pointed out. "It surprised me… I mean, who the hell has cd players nowadays?"

It was a clear joke, that she amusingly took offense to. Her smile would not leave her face as she defended herself. "A lot of people, thank you very much." She said sternly. "I actually had a boombox that my mother gave me." Naruto chuckled at the rather outdated piece of equipment. "It came in very handy during our cheer practices thank you!"

He waved her off. "Oh I'm sure. Blasting the classics of NSYNC was probably your greatest routine, right?"

Again, she was shocked at the accusation.. and a bit confused. "What!? I don't have that!" She said defensively, still beaming that smile and challenging look at the blonde who was chuckling in amusement.

"Hehe, I'm kidding." He said, settling her down. "But, you do seem rather hung on Miles Davis."

That, she did know. "Oh, yeah. He's uh-.. Jazz." She said, finally being able to drop that idiotic smile that was beginning to hurt her cheeks.

"Heh, oh I know." He replied in a rather cocky tone.

Her head quickly shot towards him. "You know Miles Davis?" She asked, again that godforsaken smile yearning to reappear on her face.

His face scrunched up, as if he were appalled by the thought that he wouldn't know the legend. "Know him? Tch, I played him all throughout high school." He informed.

That's when she remembered he did say he was in band. But even so… "Davis? So, you were Jazz band huh?" She inquired.

He nodded. "All four years."

"Hm.." She said, as if just mildly impressed by that information.

Naruto turned towards her when the traffic allowed, his visage alone questioning that reaction. "Hm?" he asked, mocking her. "What do you mean 'Hm'?" He was still rather playfully defensive, as if he were taking it as an insult.

She chuckled at the action, but shook her head. "Nothing… just hm." She restated making him chuckle a bit before he just shrugged it off and kept driving. She just smiled stupidly at the still rather playful atmosphere they set between each other. "… What instrument?" She finally asked.

He was caught off guard by the question and thought about it. "Uhhh flute." He said.

That's.. what she played! "What? Really?" She questioned, a bit of excitement hiding beneath that tone.

"No." he said, shutting her strange feeling of amazement down.

With it, the smile she had adopted fell as well until he looked over at her with that stupidly playful look still present. "Ha-ha." She said dryly.

He chuckled at her misfortune and shook his head. "I'm joking. I played piano." He finally answered.

That also surprised her a bit. "Piano? Oh man, I love the piano." She said. "I've always wanted to learn how to play it, but they didn't teach it at my school."

Naruto nodded. "Well, they did at mine." He stated as he looked around, making sure it was clear for him to turn. "It wassss an after school program… aaand at the foster home I was staying at, our caregivers got out of work rather late, so me and the other five kids they were housing had to be in some sort of after school activity, so I just… figured why not." He explained.

She nodded. That was nearing some very dangerous topics she did not want to venture to at the moment as they've been having a rather pleasant conversation up to this point, so she switched it up and circled back around. "So, why Davis?" She asked, receiving a look of confusion from him. "You seem like a big fan. He's not too big with piano pieces." She clarified.

He chuckled. "Oh believe me, I know." He replied. "It was never my choice, but our director was rather big on improve, so. Who better, you know?" Before she could give a snarky remark, he continued. "I much preferred uh.. Duke Ellingtion, Count Basie. I like a bit of a challenge."

"Ellington huh?" She questioned.

Again, in a playful tone, he decided to poke fun at her. "Yeah, he's another big Jazz name. Your knowledge is sort of limited to Davis from what I could tell by your collection. So, you wouldn't know about him."

She turned to him, laughably offended by such a demeaning comment. "I am almost certain I know way more than you." She stated definitively without a moment's hesitation.

Naruto seemed taken back by such an audacious claim and he was not prepared to backdown from that unasked challenge. "Oh is that so?" he asked with a daring glint in his eyes. She shrugged casually, as if nothing else was needed to be said. He nodded in reply and turned back to the road. "Alright then… how bout a game?"

"A game?" She asked curiously, her interest peaked. He nodded. "What game?"

"I will name a… Jazz musician… and you tell me one of their songs, or just a song that they played. Then, you ask me, and so on and so forth until someone gets it wrong." He said.

She smiled at the challenge. Gosh, its been so long since she's really just sat down and listened to anything. What if she blanked? Looking over at his confident smirk, she could not and would not back down. "Okay. You're on." She said, readjusting in her seat to focus.

He nodded and thought about his first artist. "… uhhh, I'll start off easy. Duke Ellington."

She scoffed. " _In a Sentimental Mood_. That's a bit too easy." She remarked cockily.

He shrugged in reply. "Yeah I didn't want to embarrass you too early."

She chuckled and shook her head as she thought of someone. "uhh Sonny Rollins."

To that, he actually chuckled a bit more vigorously than he has all day. "Hah! And mine was easy huh? _God Bless the Child_." She rolled her eyes playfully at his comment. "Chet Baker?"

"Yes, it was easy." She said replying to his first quip before answering. " _I Fall in Love too_ Easily. Artie Shaw?"

He seemed taken back by that. "Artie Shaw?" He questioned in astonishment. "There's an ancient name." he remarked. He was rather impressed she actually knew who that was. "Begin the Beguine." He said to which she playfully applauded. Before he threw out another name, he just had to know. "Where exactly did you get your taste from? Your parents didn't really peg me as Jazz fans."

"Yeah, they're not. I uh… I don't know. I just really enjoyed my first jazz class." She responded. "I picked it up after I left marching band sophomore year. I still needed a few art credits, so I decided to just join the Jazz band and… I don't know, the improve, the strange note patterns? I just sort of fell in love with it all." As she glanced out the window, she realized they were pulling into a parking spot along the side walk of an apartment complex.

When he parked, he undid his seat belt. "Well, you've got good taste." He said, again seeming to slip back into that rather exhausted tone. He stretched before opening his door. She started to unbuckle herself, figuring she was probably supposed to come with him, but he quickly stopped her. "Oh, you can stay in the car. I uh.. I left him with Konohamaru, so you know. If you'd like to just avoid that awkward conversation."

She nodded, completely understanding what he was getting at. "Ohoh, ok. Yeah, I'll just wait here then." With that, she watched him walk toward the entrance until he was out of sight. That left her there, looking around the heavy flow of traffic stepping by the car. The more she looked on, the more entranced she became. It really was something beautiful to behold for someone who had never really taken a step back and noticed its magnificence.

Maybe her previous state of udder dread which she endured for years robbed her of her sense of wonder for anything. Or maybe she was just so desensitized to it that regaining it made everything seem that much more amazing. Not a strange concept really. Thinking about Naruto himself was something that could prove that theory. Who is he really? He's rather extraordinary from what she's seen. Could be a case of hero worship, but for some reason she doubts that. He did pull her out of her own personal looped hell, but that was one of the last things she thought about when picturing his many traits. He is unbelievable by nature, and she quite honestly can't help but be attracted to him in more ways than physical.

Not that anything would come of that, especially now. With her being his student, it was almost a solidified position of being nothing more than that. Calling them friends would even be a stretch, but given a bit more time, maybe they'd get to that point. She was far beyond that latent little feeling of unrecognized crushes. That is all it is after all. A little pointless crush that will likely fade the more they're around each other which will likely be a lot… either that or it will grow.

Geez, it feels like she's in middle school again. These were all prepubescent problems she should be familiar with, but back then, she was far more concerned with her own sense of self-achievement. It was all about what she wanted to be in the future. She jumped sporadically between so many hobbies and interest that her relationships and crushes of the sort took a far backseat. Now being older and more set in her life goal, even if she was still a bit apprehensive of it, she had nothing else to focus on other than that missing piece of the life she always imagined.

Her adolescent mind saw her future as a fairytale full of excitement and adventure that no one would believe… which she actually wasn't far off of, but there was also romance. Not just any simple romantic story. No, hers was destined to be something only read about in those cheesy adventure novels. To her, she was so beyond the thinking of her friends who quite literally could not picture their life beyond high school. To them, they were searching for a man for the rest of their lives right then and there. Fear of growing too unappealing gripped them back then and they latched onto whatever relationship they developed senior year, whole-heartedly believing that it would last forever. Of course, a few months out of that prison showed them otherwise and they quickly moved on… well, Sakura did. As for Tenten, she's more or less in a bind that Ino actually feels a little bad about.

Regardless, she was different than them. For them, life revolved around love. Whatever they did was to impress some guy. She, on the other hand, did everything she did for herself. That's what most people preach about life anyways right? Better yourself and love will find you in time? Well, Ino's had that concept down since day one, but it's been so very, very long and she's lonely. Is she not allowed to crave like everyone else because she's a little strange?

Maybe Tayuya was right about putting herself out there. It's never been something she's desperately needed, but it'd be nice to have someone there who enjoys talking to her or… would listen to her problems when she just has to vent them or… could protect her when she can't protect herself… A lot of that she got from the support of Tayuya, but it's so much different between friends. For friends its almost like a mutual understanding of 'You've got my back, I've got yours'. But, in a relationship… in love it's more like instinct… pure primal instinct to protect something you would die for. Sounds a bit corny, but it's something she couldn't help but be enticed by. That sort of relationship is so beautiful and she's seen it far too many times to say she doesn't want it. God, if she just had a taste of what that's like. No one's ever been there for her like that.

She had one boyfriend, ages ago when she was in middle school. He was ultimately the one to sort of kick her of that childhood fantasy of finding a soulmate so young. He was more interested in what his friends thought of her than what he thought of her. He shared absolutely none of her interests and pretty much mocked anything she did, which at the time included band, ballet, and cheerleading. She was a beginner in all three at the time, so of course she wasn't very good, and he did not hold his tongue when it came to letting her know. Safe to say, that was something she would not be counting as her first relationship. He was a kid at the time. Little boys don't really know how to treat a girlfriend.

She wished it was something she could forget, but it would always hold a meaning. Whoever comes after him HAS to do a better job. He set the bar incredibly low, so whoever it is has a chance to soar in her eyes. Gosh, just having the thought that they could possibly be out there right now…

What could they be doing?

Just as that thought crossed her mind, the back door opened, alerting her. As she sat up to make sure it was Naruto, Ghost stuck his sniffling snout up front, attacking her face with a barrage of licks to which she giggled at as she greeted him back. Naruto shut the door and rounded the car. When he climbed in, he leaned his face away from Ghost who was trying to attack him as well, clearly missing him. "There's a dog park a few blocks down." He stated as he pulled a cigarette out to which Ino watched him light. "We can officially start there I guess.. with the training I mean. I'll explain some things that could be important for our future together and things you need to know to be prepared for."

She nodded, not sure how to respond to that. Her eyes landed on his unsavory activity once again. Back when she first met him, it wasn't really that big of a deal considering she didn't really know him. But, now having gotten closer if even a little, she wanted to ask him why he smokes. It wasn't like a huge problem for her or anything. She and her friends used to smoke weed at Kiba's parties, but cigarettes were not something she considered beneficial. No, she wouldn't pry into his personal business like that. It is not her place to tell him how to live his life. If there was anything wrong with him that she found unappealing, it would be that.

* * *

This time, the trip was again handled in a comfortable silence, only filled by the sounds of the city life out the side of Naruto's window. When they arrived, it was an incredibly packed caged area with loads of dogs already enjoying each other's company within. Surrounding the kennel were the owners, sitting on the stone picnic tables as they let their pets play. Ino found an isolated bench that a group of people just left and waited as Naruto took the ecstatic Ghost to the entrance.

Letting him in, he watched as he immediately ran into the thick of it all, sniffing and allowing himself to be sniffed. With that, he headed back towards Ino. Taking a seat on the same side as her so he had a view of the kennel, he sighed as he sat down. Ino smiled watching the black dog she herself was familiar with playing with a golden retriever. "He's so happy." She pointed out, drawing Naruto's attention to him.

He watched him for a bit, lost in thought. "… yeah.." He replied. It took him a moment to kick his stupor. Blinking a few times, he got down to it. "Tell me what you think you already know."

She was rather off put by the phrasing he used but did as requested. "Uh… well, we learned about human and inhuman spirits… uh.." She was starting to blank. "We… leeeeaarned a bit of latin… aaand… we were learning how to defend ourselves during exorcisms."

He was nodding along, processing everything she was saying. They haven't learned much of anything really. It's probably just around the basics. "What's your religion?" he asked suddenly.

She glanced his way a bit apprehensively. "o-Oh, I'm not too religious… is that-.. a problem?" She asked fearfully. Naruto shrugged and shook his head. He didn't seem upset or off put by it in any way, but she still felt compelled to explain. "i-It's because my parents were both very… scientific people.. believing everything, no matter what, can be explained… and it just sort of stuck with me until the.. the Sai incident… I mean, they were both Christian, but not like… super invested or anything."

"Thought that would've changed your mind on a few things." He said, glancing her way.

She was quick to respond. "w-Well, it did… but uh… Father Kakashi-.. said something to us that jus-… I mean, he's a priest.. but he said he doesn't believe in a heaven or hell completely." She explained to which Naruto sort of chuckled at.

"Tch.. he believes in heaven and hell." He said as he looked around. "… Ino, religions are all the same… and that's something you have to understand. I don't know every religion, but from the ones I do know, there is a place the righteous people who worship some sort of God go… and there is a place for the human monsters or.. the damned… I also know that these places are all the same."

She seemed rather confused. "l-Like they're the same…"

"They speak of the same heaven and hells, praise the same God, and fear the same Devil. It is simply many different authors writing their own version of a book on a topic… never quite the same… But, they do exist… angels and demons exist as well… in a never ending battle between Satan and God. They send their spawns down and wage war with the pawns of humanity."

That, she did not understand. "Wage.. war? They wage war with us?" She asked.

"No." He quickly stated. "Not with us. With each other, using us… see, they are not allowed to physically force us to do anything… it is the ultimate sin for an entity to claim a life that's not their own… damnable by God and Satan alike. But… they can influence us… they walk among us every single day. In fact, out of every twenty people you see, two of them are bound to be one… I call them Half-breeds."

She thought on the name a bit. "Half-breeds?"

"Partially human, part whatever they are." he explained rather briefly.

She seemed rather confused, or perhaps apprehensive at the revelation. "Soo… angels and demons? Just walking around?" she questioned. As she did, she looked around curiously as if she would see one.

Naruto noticed and shot down her hopes. "Not even we can tell them apart from regular people."

To that, she squinted her eyes, finding a contradiction in that statement from what she was already taught. "But… Kakashi told us, human spirits and inhuman spirits can only partially take the form of a human being."

"Correct." He said, for some reason praising her. "That applies to creatures here-.. we'll say illegally." She was rightfully confused so he thought of how to phrase all of this so that she could understand. "… think uh… ok, think of it as a sort of.. wager between God and Satan… both seeking to prove to the other that human beings are inherently good or evil respectively."

That she just had to question. "Why would they do that?" She asked. That didn't seem like something God would do. Not the one she learned of anyways.

He seemed to contemplate his response as he looked up towards the sky. "… because its fun to them." He said in a mocking way. "I'd imagine omnipotence is rather boring… and we.. no matter what we are told or who we praise, are but small… insignificant creatures that are here for no true purpose… We are born into our own immortalities."

She was listening very loosely. The things he was saying were rather depressing. He has a very pessimistic view at life itself. It threw a wrench into the newly found person she was starting to perceive him as. "Immortals?" she questioned. "Human beings are mortal."

He looked around for a moment before responding. "No… no from the very moment you're born you are officially immortal… Not in this realm, but dying here sends you to the next in which you are essentially predetermined to suffer or thrive for eternity." He explained.

"Predetermined? Why predetermined?"

He chuckled. She seems rather eager to not only hear this stuff, but truly learn. He had to admire that at least. "The uh… the general conception of God is that he allows you to make your own choices… yet he also knows what it is you are going to do… It's so contradicting it is almost laughable people believe it." He said, clear amusement in his tone.

Ino didn't seem to understand what he meant by that or how it tied into her questioning of people being predetermined for an afterlife.

Naruto got the hint from her silent frustration alone and explained further. "You see, if that were true. Then, we don't truly have the freedom to choose… It's almost like a magician and his card tricks… people like to believe most of it is just simple sleight of hand, and for the most part that's true, but another staple for it is their use of the illusion of choice… they start out with flashy shuffles and impressive flourishes to keep the viewer mesmerized, and once they've got them latched in, they fan the cards out and present the deck, instructing the individual to select a card at random… trick is, it's hardly ever truly at random. It's the illusion of choice. They believe they have the freedom to pick any card they want when really it's more like giving them the 'freedom' to pick the card the magician wants.

God is the magician, presenting us with paths that we are free to 'choose' yet, he knew from the very moment of your birth _what_ you would choose. Life is full of decisions that shape us and mold us into the person we are when we meet our end. Every wrong step bringing you closer and closer to the gates of hell? God himself presented you with. Despite the whispers of the demonic half-breeds, God set you on that path through uh… fate if you will… therefore, from the very moment you are born… no matter what you do… you are predetermined to live out your eternity in hell or heaven… that of course being if you truly believe God knows all." He finished, doing air quotes to accent his stance on the subject.

Wow… she was rather speechless. Again, she's never been the biggest fan of the whole God concept, but apparently there truly is one. This little explanation of his really did seem to shatter either the thought that God is all knowing or the thought that he's all righteous. For how could a righteous God give life to something just so it could suffer for eternity after its mortal life? "So, you don't believe he truly knows all?"

He shook his head. "No… In fact I am very much aware he doesn't… you see, the creatures we tend to exorcize with the word of God are more or less hiding from judgement as I think I explained to your parents before. So, what we do when we chant the prayers is call attention to ourselves, thus drawing attention to the specific location which will have been drenched in malignance and death… We point the creature out to God when he himself cannot see them… He is all powerful… but no, all seeing he is not."

She nodded, accepting the information for the moment since she really didn't have a stance on the topic. It would likely be something she could see a die-hard believer taking offense to, but it sounded rather fitting to her. That's when something else he said caught her attention. "You said… the demonic whispering of half-breeds?"

He nodded and immediately explained. "Yeah, as I stated earlier, they can't directly force us to do anything. But, they can influence us. Whispers so light it can sound more like your own conscious speaking to you, encouraging or discouraging you."

"They whisper to us?" She asked in a rather amused tone. "Like, the whole.. angel and demon on your shoulders bit?"

He chuckled a bit. "Heh, no. Most humans can't see them. But, we… we can. It's just hard to spot them. They look like everyone else… slipping through crowds unnoticed… doing unassuming tasks. When I said you wouldn't be able to see them earlier, I didn't mean there are none here. You just wouldn't know what to look for."

She was ready to question him further on something they've spoken about today, but his phone ringing cut her off.

"Hello?" He answered, listening intently as he watched Ghost within the kennel. Apparently listening, he remained quiet for a few moments, making it rather awkward for Ino who was forced to just sit there and look around, oblivious to the conversation. "Yeah… We'll head out now then." To that, she glanced over, wondering what he meant by 'we'. He finished the call, skipping the goodbyes as he began to stand. "Whelp. Seems we've got our first case."

Oh God. "Wh-… where is it?" She asked, noticeably apprehensive.

"Suna." He stated, watching for her reaction. She just took a steadying breath before nodding her head. It was not hard to tell she wasn't jumping in joy at the moment. He didn't feel right about forcing her to go. "If uh.. you don't feel up to it yet, you can sit this one out." He offered.

She seemed to consider the proposition but soon denied. "n-No, I'm fine… We've… I mean, this is what we're going to be doing for a… a year so… may as well get used to it." Despite her words, she could not for the life of her breath normally as they walked towards the opening of the gate. Naruto noticed, but didn't comment on her obvious nervousness. It was normal for someone rather new to this. It would pass in time.

* * *

 **AN: There it is. Sorry for this one. I had to write it sort of hastily, I've been doing a lot of back and forth traveling from my old hometown to my college town which is about a 3 hour drive so I've been pretty worn out. I know someone mentioned its been a while since I've done a 'haunting' chapter which I am aware of. I was honestly planning on throwing it in here, but I got a bit side tracked developing this budding relationship.**

 **I'm not sure if the whole Jazz music bit is gonna be off putting for some of you, but it doesn't really play too big of a role in the actual story. I'm just a huge jazz fan myself so I threw it in there. Something they can bond over at least. Uhhhhh…**

 **Oh! Quick and very well deserved shoutout to NYC0123, a buddy of mine who is currently writing an amazing story. All of his works are top notch and I'd advise giving him a good read if you're looking for new material, but his story 'The Horror' is a truly original piece of work that I'm sure a lot of you horror fans would appreciate.**

 **I'm brushing up on some horror movies now, so I don't really know what this case they're stepping into is going to be. I'm thinking a fairly big name movie for their first case together, but I don't know. I'll figure it out. Please fav/follow/review. Support and criticism is very much appreciated. Till next time.**


	21. First Case

**AN: Welcome back. I apologize for how long this has taken, but I've been dealing with some rather pressing personal matters regarding school and work. I was originally planning on this chapter centering around their first case, but there was a large enough gap during their road trip that presented an opportunity for more relationship/character development. That being said, this is a bit of a build up chapter as well. Next chapter will be more horror based I assure.**

* * *

 **Please Believe Me**  
Chapter 21

* * *

Sitting in the car, the radio blasting some cheesy pop song that neither of them minded enough to change, Ino and Naruto were an hour deep into their journey to Suna. After getting the call, they went back to her apartment so that she could get at least two changes of clothes. It was finally sundown and it was getting darker by the second. But, the sky right now looked absolutely beautiful. A bit of giddiness was running through the Yamanaka at the thought of leaving Konoha for the very first time in her life. This was actually leaving the fire country, something she never thought she'd end up doing. She came close when they won the Konoha regional volleyball tournament as freshmen, but they lost the tournament that would send them to Kiri for the big one.

She's been here her whole life and has still not seen all it has to offer. Now, here she goes, stepping out of her little small-town box for the first time. Suna wasn't necessarily her first choice, but it was something different. Thinking on what she could expect, she was just visualizing a crap ton of desert. A lot of sand. She didn't really picture a city for whatever reason even if that's probably what's there. It didn't seem to fit her imagination too well.

It was strange being on her first road trip with someone who was still a bit of a stranger to her. When she was younger, she always envisioned it would be with a group of friends like it was in the movies. Sort of like the trip to the cabin, but that didn't really count as it was only about an hour and a half worth of driving. This is a true road trip to some undisclosed location miles and miles away from home. It was strange, but at the same time, she could not feel safer with anyone else.

This is someone who's saved her life twice… well, technically three if you count the Mill incident. What's more, he's done so expecting absolutely nothing in return. That's a truly laughable thought when taking in her experience with most people. Every 'kind' action people show nowadays comes with a bill of some sort, or an expected favor in return. Unwarranted kindness only exists in small gestures like holding doors or passing smiles. It's like kindness is a job depending on the amount of effort needed to display it.

Yet, this man, who does a job no one else can even comprehend, does so until he's weary and unbelievably exhausted. He does so and leaves without expecting so much as a thank you. If she didn't know the definition of kindness, it's sitting right next to her. It made her wonder a bit about his personal life. Her conversation with Temari that night at the club was very telling about the kind of person he is, and from what she's seen recently her statements seemed true.

The question was so: where in the world does a guy like this come from? What happened to him in the past to send him down this path? She was very much dying to know those answers, but again, they are still basically strangers. Prying like that could throw a wrench into the mechanics of any relationship, even teacher student. He's a man drenched in more secrets than she is even aware of. If he ever feels comfortable disclosing that information he will.

It was just a bit daunting considering he seemed to know far more about her than she does about him. He essentially knows her life story as her room told it all. That was her space to display her life as it was at every stage of her adolescent growth. Every item or picture told a story about who she was. That begged yet another question: what does he think about her? From their conversation earlier, it was safe to say he admired her many pointless achievements and forgotten talents from her younger days, but that admiration is for a much different Ino Yamanaka. A girl who saw life as one big opportunity to do something amazing… be something amazing.

That's not who she is anymore and as smart as he is, he has to realize that by now. So, what does he think about her? That she's weird? Boring? Useless? All things she'd probably think if she saw herself through his eyes. Every major interaction they've had has been with her being this helpless little damsel in distress. She's just a scared little girl, afraid of more than she'd like to admit.

Of course, she feared ghosts, demons, and death as many would, but her phobias reached far more idiotic places. Being alone, being forgotten, never finding love, having no purpose… all very confusing things she could not comprehend on her own. Things she needed the answers to from someone else. Those were things reliant on other people. Finding love means never being alone, therefore, never being forgotten. In turn, relationships like these tend to provide a purpose for those without, or they show you the way.

Yet, at the same time, she wants independence. She wants to be strong on her own. She wants to have the will power and confidence to stand before the world she used to love and find her true self. A girl who scurried off to live the life she always dreamed of. But, does she really want that part of herself back? She had the confidence of a star, but the sheer arrogance and bitchiness that usually comes along with it. It's like losing that part of herself brought forth a much sweeter side that she would have never thought she had back then. A part of herself that she actually likes.. and that other people like. It feels good to be nice. Why can't she just be confident and kind? Why can't she just be like… like him?

She glanced over to Naruto whose unfocused gaze was plastered on the road. He didn't seem to notice her looking as she outlined the side of his face. Against the backdrop of the setting sun from his side of the car, he looked downright angelic. A beautiful image that she found rather hard to pull her gaze from. When he finally did feel the gaze on him, he peeked over ever so slightly. "What?" He questioned.

Feeling a bit bashful at being found out, she muttered out a very poor excuse. "u-Uh, th-.. the sun looks… looks really pretty."

He raised an eyebrow and glanced out his side window. Sure enough, it was just beginning to meet the horizon. A truly beautiful sight indeed. "… Yeah." He said in reply. Turning back to the road, he glanced up at the rearview mirror to see Ghost sitting up. Looking back to the road, he saw an exit coming up for a nearby rest stop. "We'll take a little break. Ghost may have to pee." She had no response for that, so she just sort of nodded, hoping he saw her in his peripheral.

* * *

Sitting out on top of one of the picnic tables near the grassy area, Naruto smoked a cigarette while he played with his flip lighter. Ghost was searching for that perfect spot to do his business, and Ino was just returning from the lady's room in the building. She looked around at the other people here as well, just two other families that seemed to be traveling together, discussing their next plan of action. She slumped over to the picnic table and climbed up next to Naruto, facing the setting sun.

They said nothing for a moment, both silently watching the scene and enjoying the breeze. After a while, Naruto finally spoke up. "I just got off the phone with Bug." He stated, much to her surprise. "The case seems to be a standard haunting. Older couple, paraplegic son… no sign of any violent activity as of yet."

To that she silently released the breath she didn't know she was holding. It's actually been weighing on her mind for quite some time now. This would be her first true case, and God did she pray for something simple. "That's… that's good right?"

He shrugged. "It can be. It either means it'll be an easy case or a waste of time."

"You think it could be a hoax?" She questioned.

Again, he shrugged. "I don't know. It's hard to say. They haven't received any media attention, so that's a fairly good sign that it's not, but if there is something there, our presence could definitely stir up some… commotion."

She didn't seem to understand that. "What do you mean?"

He finished off his cigarette and squished it out on the table next to him. "When you embrace your clairvoyance, it can increase your visibility, the sheer strength of your sight. But, as a rule, anything you can see, can see you as well."

"They can't see normal people?" She questioned. That didn't sound right.

Apparently, that's not exactly what he meant. "Well, they can, but they couldn't interact with normal people who are unaware of their presence. That's why they start off with the small things like footsteps and whispers. Anything they can do to scare the victim as fear translates to physical power for them."

She was very much confused by that and seemed content with trying to figure out the specifics herself. After relenting on that idea, she went ahead and asked. "How?"

Naruto rubbed his eyes and shook his head, trying to keep away that exhaustion. When he got his bearings, he thought about an accurate explanation. "Angels and demons… they have their own methods of interacting with the people of the world. Demons use fear. It feeds their sense of reality. It's like… well, as something you and I both could understand, when people start calling you crazy enough, you yourself may start to believe it." To that, she definitely agreed with. "Well, it's the same with demons. The more people fear them, the more real they become… the more damage they can do."

As she processed the information, Ghost returned, hopping up on the seat in front of her and laying his head on her legs. Naruto looked down at him with a small smile gracing his lips. With a sigh, he looked up towards the horizon, just in time to see the last sliver of light disappear. It always looks so much faster towards the end.

With a groan, he stood up and stepped down. "Well, no need to waste time." Ino stood as well, prompting Ghost to hop off, giving her some room. Conscious of her wearing a dress, Naruto offered her a hand to brace her step down which she accepted. From there, they headed back to the car, ready to get back on the road. "Hungry?"

"y-Yeah, actually." She admit.

* * *

Eating her fast food burger, Ino watched the very desert setting pass by out the side of her window. They hit a drive through at the very next town and headed straight out from there. It was weird how sudden the sand hit. It was like a clear cut off a few miles back from grass to a sea of golden sand. It was rather beautiful actually. The night was star-filled with a vibrantly shining full moon. He gave her the task of picking their music, so of course the car was filled with a delightfully peaceful, yet snappy, jazz playlist. The volume set just loud enough so that they could still hear each other if they were to speak. It was a very peaceful moment, that's for sure.

As she took another bite, she was caught off guard by the sniffling nose of Ghost who stuck his snout up front towards the smell of more food. "Hehe, hey boy. You still hungry?" she questioned with a bit of surprise. Naruto got him like three beef patties.

Naruto answered in place of the still rather intent canine, eyeing her food. "No, he's just greedy."

Regardless, Ino halved the rest of her burger, finding his licking lips and big eyes too cute to deny. "Oh, that's ok." She handed it back to him and he took it with gusto. "He works too hard to be denied."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "True." He replied, still focusing on the road ahead of them.

Ino finished her food and shoved the trash back into the bag. Silence ensued for quite a while before she spoke up to break it. "So, this is what you do every time you get a call?"

He shrugged in reply. "Yeah, pretty much… Just a bunch of driving."

She nodded. "Mm… must have been boring."

That it was indeed. God it was almost more of a task to just sit there listening to his own thoughts than the actual cases. "… Yeah…" he replied.

Ino gave him a small smile in reply. "Well, I'm.. not too exciting or anything… I mean, you already know pretty much everything there is to know about me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh, I do?" He questioned. "I didn't know that."

She chuckled lightly at his joke. "Well, you did look in my room. That's like my whole life laid out in one place." She said in a tickled tone, finding it impossible he didn't even realize that.

"Yeah, well I don't. I saw achievement after achievement. Talent after talent, but those don't define who a person is. What defines us is our story. The journey through life, including our pains, our greatest loves, our betrayals. Achievements and failures are just landmarks in the world of our lives."

She seemed taken back a bit as she stared at the taillights of the car ahead of them, trying to fully process that. "w-Wow, that was.. deep." She said, rather impressed.

He adopted a rather cocky look as he shrugged. "Yeah, I minored in philosophy, it's no biggie." He said with a very exaggerated tone of false-modesty. He finished with a dramatically crafted clearing of his throat which made her chuckle.

"Ohoh, so I'm speaking with Socrates right now?" she questioned, challengingly.

He chuckled again. "You know him?"

"Not at all." She replied immediately.

He smiled bashfully and shook his head. "Hah, well. You really got my hopes up."

There was a slight pause for dramatic effect before she spoke. "… 'It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light.'" She said much to his shook.

He glanced over to her with that challenging look, thinking presumably what she was thinking. "… Aristotle… 'Courage is knowing what not to fear.'"

She thought it over for a moment, looking up and away as if the answer would be there. "Uhh… Plato?"

Naruto chuckled. "Shot in the dark, but correct." He said with a nod.

She chuckled. "I blanked." She admit with a shake of her head. "… uh, 'The secret of change is to focus all of your energy, not on fighting the old, but on building the new.'"

Yet again, he chuckled and glanced over to her with an amused look. "I'm getting the feeling you only know a few of the greats huh?" he questioned to which she laughed.

"Haha! Yeah, just what we learned in high school."

He laughed along lightly, but answered regardless. "Heh, that would be Socrates… 'It's not about what it is, it's about what it can become.'"

She really thought on that. It's not one she's ever really heard, so a guess was definitely in order. "I don't-.. pff- Aristotle?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope. Dr. Seuss."

"Ah, of course. I knew that." She quipped with a comical tone. "It's funny, I was just about to quote you _Green Eggs and Ham_."

"Well, I know every word. It was my favorite growing up."

She mockingly gave him an unimpressed look. "Mm, I'm more of a _Red Fish, Blue Fish_ gal myself."

"Ohoh, okay. So, more of the simple-minded works huh?" he teased.

She immediately turned to him with a look of false offense. "That is a true work of art, sir! It's just got a much deeper meaning than that limited mind of yours can understand."

"Limited? Oh, okay." He said with an amused smile. "It's got a hidden lore I just don't see I guess."

She chuckled through a sudden yawn and shook her head. "It does indeed. We had a whole society of theorists working on uncovering it back in elementary. Top notch group of students."

Still being somewhat entertained by her wit, he chuckled and shook his head. "Sounds intense. It's uh.. pretty late. You should probably get some sleep. We'll be there by morning."

She gave him a cautious look. "a-Are you not gonna sleep?"

"Nah. I'm fine." He said, a clear lie. "We've got to make it there as soon as possible."

That apprehensive look still peered into him, clear concern written across her worried visage. "Are you sure?" she questioned. "I can drive if you need me to. I do have my license."

He gave her a reassuring smile. "No, don't worry. I've got it. Get some sleep." A bit hesitant, she nodded slightly as she leaned the seat back a bit further. She was very tired.

With that, they continued on their journey. Naruto sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. It's been quite a day. Hidan returning and this unexpected mentorship? It's probably the busiest he's been without actually working on a case. As exhausting as it's been these past few years, the work was something to keep him busy at least. Today was likely an exception to the boredom he was preparing himself for. In honesty, it's the most fun he's had since he was young. Well, everything after the debacle with his foul-mouthed friend at the restaurant.

The girl sitting next to him was the one to thank for that. She's rather unique if he were to call her anything. She protrudes a vibe of someone who's seen far too much in her lifetime, which she probably has. Despite that, there's a liveliness inside of her that just oozes with a unique personality of kindness. She's perplexing for sure. Her quiet demeanor seems almost unfitting on someone so bright. He's come to realize that, although she doesn't say much, when she does speak she has something to say. Whether that be witty banter, a well-asked question, or a general spoken thought that makes him notice the simple pleasures of life he seems to overlook.

They're so different, she and he. That's pretty much what he's been thinking about since they've been driving. She's so… aware of the life she's living and the places and things she's surrounded by. The fact that she notices the setting sun, or the flashing city lights, is something he found intriguing. She's never been out of Konoha and she likely has seen these things before, yet she still gets mesmerized by their presence when presented with it. For him, these things were just part of the everyday life of people. Her interest in things so common made him wonder what she would find beautiful in places she's never been to, such as the mountains of Kumo, or the sheer beauty of Kiri.

Again, all things he's seen before. Really thinking on it, he could chock it up to their different lives up until now. For the past three years, he's been working, working, and working with no time to even sleep before he has to head out and travel to the next spot. She, on the other hand, had been stuck as a passenger within her own body as the memories of a dead kid flooded her psyche. So, all of these things were likely a distant memory in the furthest corner of her mind.

For him, the days were everlasting. There was no sunrise or sunset. It just feels like one drawn out day full of work and travel. When she returned, her life was at a stalemate from what she explained to him. What more could she do other than reconnect with the world? The setting and rising sun was probably a welcomed sight. Or, maybe she's just got a very beautiful sense of wonder. Either way, it's quite unique.

Another thing that impressed him was her sheer intelligence. Not that he thought she'd be an idiot, but she's a very pretty girl and has been a very pretty girl since her school days from what he could tell. It's another rare sight to see a girl that attractive focused on something other than boys and dating. Not that they aren't out there, it's just a rarity. She is definitely different… very different and he wouldn't really mind teaching her if she wants to learn. Her company was far from unwelcome.

* * *

(Seven hours later)

Her eyes still shut and her head leaning against her side door, Ino was curled up in her seat, an unknown blanket wrapped around her. She could hear muffled voices talking. About what? She wasn't really sure. It was very much silenced, almost inaudible. God, she was so tired. With a final yawn, she stirred aware and creaked her eyes open. She was looking right outside her window. They seemed to have arrived. It was no house, that's for sure. Sitting up straight, they were at a mansion. It was beautiful, with an old castle-ish feel to it, complete with gargoyles and peeked rooftops.

As she turned back, she could see where the voices were coming from. Naruto was leaning against the back door on her side, talking to an elderly man and woman standing a few feet in front of him, apparently explaining the situation. Not wanting to make a bad first impression, she pulled the mirror down to fix her face. She didn't need make-up or anything, but the mucus that no doubt built up on the inside of her eyes had to go pronto. Plus, her hair wasn't done. No brush to do it, she just sighed and wrapped it up in a bun on top of her head.

* * *

"So, there's footsteps you can hear all around the house. Foreign smells that come from absolutely nowhere. Whispers, doors closing and opening on their own. Everything, you name it." The older man said, listing off some of the happenings to Naruto.

The wife nodded along. "Yes, and there are also these jus-.. dreadful screams from our son. I think he is far more affected than we are." The two were in their late 50's possibly early 60's, but they looked fairly good for their age. The man was a rather husky fellow with a full head of white hair done in a comb over to his left side. His eyes were a very dark brown and his teeth were an absolutely ridiculous shade of white. His wife was a beautiful blonde woman with also dark brown eyes and a very mature looking hourglass shape.

Naruto nodded to show he understood. "I am terribly sorry, and I can definitely help you, but, if I may ask, why have you not just gone to the church with this?" They seemed to share glances as if not fully understanding the importance of the question. "With the happenings you've explained to me so far, I'd say you have concrete evidence. Most people would go right to the church with this, or maybe to the press."

The woman was the one to answer. "Well, my husband here is a rather important politic figure. Word of this getting out would throw a hefty wrench in his image."

The husband continued. "Now, I am uh.. well aware of the paranormal side of life. I-.. well, we've quite clearly seen its existence, but you know, society as a whole still doesn't particularly agree. There are far more skeptics out there than true believers. If I were to take this story to the press, being called crazy would be the nicest title I'd receive."

Naruto nodded. "Ah. Of course. Well, you don't have to worry. My work is strictly confidential. It shouldn't take more than a day or two."

"A day or two huh? That is perfectly fine. Much faster than I'd imagine." He said in reply. "Oh, and uh.. just out of curiosity, how much is this going to cost us?"

"Not a thing sir." Naruto replied immediately. "I don't charge."

They both seemed surprised, the wife questioning him. "No charge? Well, that's a first. For a service as unique as yours, I'd assume there'd be some kind of payment expected."

He shrugged. "Yeah, well. There's not. Not with me anyways." Just as he said this, the car door opened, alerting all three of them to the blonde girl stepping out of the passenger seat.

The older woman was the first to greet her. "Oh, hello." She said kindly. "Who's this beautiful young lady?"

Ino straightened out her dress before reaching for the older woman. "Hi, I'm Ino." She said kindly as they shook hands.

"Ino? Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you." She replied. "I'm Norumi Mifuji."

The husband reached out next. "And I'm Jin Mifuji. It's a pleasure." He said as he shook her hand. "I wasn't aware there'd be two of you." He glanced back to Naruto. "You two are quite the couple huh?"

Naruto chuckled and was about to deny it, but Ino took a page from his book and cut in. "Ohoh, well thank you. You guys are cute together too." She said kindly much to Naruto's amusement.

"Thank you very much dear." Norumi said kindly.

Jin stepped towards the house. "Now, most of the activity does take place during the later hours of the night, so for now, would you two like to join us for breakfast?"

(Bark! Bark) Ghost came bounding over from the yard.

Jin chuckled. "Oh, hehe, sorry. You three?"

They all shared a little chuckle at the humorous moment before Naruto and Ino accepted the offer. "Are you okay with a dog in your home?" Naruto questioned.

Norumi was the one to reply. "Of course! As long as he's potty trained."

"He is." Naruto informed.

"Great." Jin said kindly. "After breakfast I can show you to your room."

* * *

The breakfast was absolutely delicious and it gave them the opportunity to meet their son Cheng. A young man a few years older than the two of them stricken with Cerebral Palsy. He was, of course, wheelchair bound and in his particular case it impaired his ability to actually speak. He could respond, though not completely literate, he could understand them fairly well and responded through the text to speech device on his chair. Even then, not complex sentences, he could type out a few words here and there based on his understanding of the conversation. Very intelligent young man he was.

Now, here they are, walking down the extravagant hall with Ino slack-jawed by the beautiful décor surrounding them, Naruto carrying both of their bags they retrieved from the car, and Ghost trotting slightly ahead of them. Jin took it upon himself to explain the ins-and-outs of the house itself as well as detailed things he's picked up about the strange happenings.

"Now, I know it may seem a bit cautious of me to place you guys on the third floor, but it's because this is the floor that seems to have the most activity." He explained. "This is where the footsteps come from, where the doors open and close on their own, and there's also a rather rancid smell that moves from room to room."

"Does the house have a history? It seems rather new." Naruto questioned.

Jin nodded. "It uh, it actually does." He said. "It was built way back innnn I believed 1923. We bought it a few years back and have been renovating and adding onto it, so we were still living in what is now our summer home in the outskirts of the land of fire. We just settled into this place a good month or two ago and that's when we started noticing all of the strange things happening."

"It's beautiful here." Ino said rather absentmindedly which both the men heard.

Jin very much agreed. "Indeed, it is. That's kind of why we've called. It's not like we couldn't just up and move. But, my wife was born and raised here, and… she had always seen this house on her way to school and fell in love with it when she was younger. It was a gift for our twentieth anniversary and if there's a way we can keep it, I'm willing to try it."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, well as I said. We can definitely help you."

They finally made it to the door at the end of the hall. Jin opened it up to show an almost motel like guest room fit with a flat screen television, a closet, their own bathroom, and, to Ino's embarrassment, a single queen-sized bed. As she processed that realization, Jin continued talking to Naruto.

"So, uhh… Look, I'm a rather honest man, I'd like to think. So, I have to admit, I'm still a bit skeptical myself about the whole uh.. voodoo ritual deal or whatever it is you guys do." He said.

Naruto titled his head. "Well, it's uh.. not really voodoo. More exorcisms and what not, but believe me, I understand."

The man nodded. "Yes, well I've just always been raised to believe that ghosts and uh.. demons and all that are jus-.. fairytales. I'm not sure if the footsteps and all that are just in my head or not. I've been under a heavy amount of stress as of late, so it could be just a build up and… you know, the fact that this is an older home throws that stigma of possible haunting in immediately, but… I don't know."

Naruto nodded along with him until he stopped his ranting. "Well, I'm not sure if the place is haunted either. It very well could be a simple misunderstanding. But, I can promise you if it is, we can handle it."

He nodded back, seeming just a bit reassured by that. "Well, alrighty then. I mean, I received an absolutely glowing recommendation from Dokku Yuen. We originally made the call to him and he directed us to that friend of yours to get in touch with you."

"Oh, is that so?" he asked curiously.

Jin, again, nodded. "Yes, oh it was such a surprise when I heard of his wife losing her sight. I had no idea." He said.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. It's pretty tragic."

"Very much so… When we were first reaching out, we uh… avoided going to the church as it never seems to remain confidential too long. Everywhere they show up it seems the press is right behind them." He said with a chuckle. "So, we remembered watching that uh.. that movie about the Yuen's and their story, so we looked them up and found out they weren't working cases anymore. At that time, we were just about out of hope until he told us about yourself. He speaks quite highly of you."

Naruto gave him a nod. "I'll have to thank him for that."

Jin once again nodded, not sure what he was supposed to say now. With the uncomfortable silence he excused himself. "Ah, I apologize. You two must be exhausted." He said stepping back out into the hall. "I'll leave you be. Just uh… I actually have a business partner coming over to see the house. He so far understands we're still renovating this top floor, so we won't be coming up here. But… you know, I don't want to necessarily hide you guys, but..."

"Don't worry." Naruto said with a reassuring smile. "We understand. We'll probably just get a bit more sleep so we can be awake for tonight." He informed him.

"Ah of course." Jin replied. "Well, feel free to move about this floor as you wish. There's a button on the desk that you can use to communicate with the staff of the manor if you two get hungry. Just buzz it in and order, and someone will bring it right up." He informed them. "There's also a room that was originally going to be prepared for Norumi's dog, but he died before we could bring him here. It's the second door down here to the right." He said pointing it out so that Naruto could see. "It's got all sorts of dog toys and uh… it's covered in artificial grass for when he's got to use the bathroom, and there arrre cleaning bags in there as well with a chute that leads straight to the garbage."

"Well, that's oddly convenient." Naruto said, making a solid point.

Jin chuckled and shrugged. "Hey, this place was a gift for my wife. I wanted it to have every accommodation she would need to be happy here."

Naruto nodded. "I can see that."

Again, a silence fell over them. Feeling awkward once more, Jin bid them a true goodbye. "Alright, alright. Well, I'm off. If you need anything special, you can buzz it in." He began to step away before his eyes caught sight of Ino sitting patiently on the bed. "Oh, and uh.. well, there won't be anyone up here on this floor with the two of you unless you do decide to request something so… you know, no need to keep it down or anything."

It seemed both of them understood what he was implying. Naruto just chuckled at the man's obvious joke while Ino's face was beginning to redden by the second. With that said he smiled at their reactions and waved as he continued on down the hall. Naruto just shook his head and shut the door. He turned around to see Ino's still reddened face and Ghost lying down next to her.

"You know." He began. "When people call us a couple, the whole 'go along with it' bit is usually best used when you won't be seeing them ever again."

She chuckled. "No one told me that part."

Naruto smiled as he rounded the bed, headed for the window. He rubbed Ghost's head on the way by. Ino watched him for a moment until she saw him open the window completely and sit on the window ceil. Of course, he pulled out his pack of cigarette's and popped one in his mouth. She stood to her feet as well and looked around until she found her bag.

"I'm-.. gonna take a shower." She informed him as she grabbed her things. Naruto simply nodded as he pulled his phone out. She felt a bit awkward about doing so while he's in the room right next to her, but regardless she went ahead.

The bathroom was fairly plain with a sink and a toilet on one side and the bathtub on the other with the overhanging showerhead. But, just like everything in this house, the décor was beautiful. It had sort of an outdoorsy feel to it that was pretty calming. So, she took her shower and when she stepped out, she placed a towel around her form. Her wet locks fell down the length of her back, stopping right at the small of it. She had forgotten how long it was. It seems to shrivel a bit when it's dry. She walked over to the mirror and stared at herself, just trying to see what everyone else does.

She's not that pretty anymore. She doesn't feel too pretty anymore, that's for sure. Still, she held onto that thought that she was possessed. When you're possessed… it just feels like someone filled you with guck and no matter if they took it out, there's no way to clean the inside of you. She's very much tainted by that experience. Maybe one day she'd be able to look at herself again and see something other than that girl who was used by a ghost. But, it feels like everyone she knows sees her like this as well… everyone who matters.

Her short self-loathing rant came to an end when her phone vibrated on the counter next to her. Unlocking it, she had multiple messages from Tayuya. They were all pictures, about 15 of them. The first few were of her on the plane and the view outside. Then, there was one of her drawing a penis on the sleeping Hidan's face followed by a ton of photos of Kumo and its beautiful landscape. After those there were a few 'first case' photos with the family they supposedly helped. Ino smiled. She looked so happy.

Regardless of how rage-filled or unapproachable she may seem, Tayuya is the type of person who just enjoys life to it's fullest. She can do any job, talk to anyone willing to listen and find the best in anything. That's who she is.

As she thought on it, Tayuya's name popped up on the screen followed by her ringtone. With a smile, she slid the green phone icon over and answered. "Hello?"

'Ino!' she yelled out happily. 'Hey girl! So, how was your first night? Did you survive?'

She was confused for a moment. "What are yo-.. o-oh, we actually got a case in uh.. in Suna. So, we're down here now."

'Aha, so you guys are going through with the mentor thing? Hah, what'd I tell you? I'm an absolute genius. You owe me one.'

Ino chuckled and shook her head. "Tch, owe you one for what?" she asked. "I'm still gonna have to sleep there alone eventually."

'Not _that_ you bimbo! I'm talking about getting you a little more alone time with that hunk of a blonde!'

"Eheh, It's not like that Tayu. He's actually been teaching me a lot so far." She said as she began getting dressed.

'Uhuh.' The redhead replied in a tone dripping with disbelief. 'And that's ALL you two have been doing, right?'

With her implying tone, there was a bit of shock when Ino thought about what it was she was thinking about. "Oh my Go-… Tayu, d-… did you two-…?"

'Ha! I wish I could slap you right now! You dumb blond! Of course not! That jackass has hit on every single girl who enters a five mile radius of him! He's with some prostitute whore he picked up at the club we went to last night.'

Ino chuckled at how defensive she got. "Haha, you guys went to the club last night?"

'Hell yeah! We're in Kumo, they've got some of the most badass party scenes ever! We finished up the case early so why not, you know?'

"Yeah, that's cool." She said as she looked down at her clothes. Putting her phone down on the counter, she put it on speaker so she could get dressed. "You should see this mansion we're at. It's beautiful."

'Mansion? Wait, are you at Naruto's mansion?'

After removing the towel and slipping her undergarments on, she pulled on a pair of shorts that were a lot smaller than she remembered. They were shorts she used to wear during cheer practice, but they still fit. Problem is, they only came down to just above her mid-thigh. "Heh, no. I told you, we have a case." She said with a chuckle. She grabbed her shirt which was a white t-shirt from some old restaurant they went to a while back that had their logo on the back.

'Oh yeah-yeah, right.'

"Yeah, it's some-.. big political figures mansion. It's so beautiful here, it's like a hotel." She said.

'Yeah, well I bet it's better than this shit hole we're staying at. We're in a fucking motel 6, and I can hear him and his whore right next door.'

"A motel 6? Haha, what the hell? I thought everything was on Naruto's tab." She questioned.

'Tch, yeah it is, but this fuckin' douchebag was too drunk and horny to make it to a hotel. So, I had to sit in the cab with him and his skank locking lips as we made it here. It was fuckin disgusting.'

"Oooh, someone sounds jealous." Ino said in a teasing tone.

'Ha-ha, no you dipshit. I can't stand this fucking asshole. You should've heard how rude he was to our clients when we first met them. I mean, I think he may actually lack any sort of common decency. I don't think he even knows what it is.'

"Mhm." Ino said, still in a condescending tone, clearly doubting her words. "I'm thinking you may just have a crush on him."

'Uhuh, don't try to switch this around on me, I bet you two just got done fucking last ni-..'

(Knock knock)

"Oookay!" Ino immediately yelled in an attempt to overbear Tayuya's voice from finishing that statement. "I've gotta go Tayu! Byyye!" She ended the call as quickly as she could before finally responding to the knock. "Yeah? I'll… i-I'll be right out." There was no response.

(Knock.. knock.. knock)

Damn it, she didn't even get to do her hair. Opening the door, she immediately turned and began packing her stuff, figuring he likely needed to use the bathroom. "I'm sorry, I was on the phone with Tayuya. I'm finished with the ba-.."

She gasped when she turned to see no one was there. Not Ghost or Naruto. The room was empty. Where did he go? She took a timid step forward, hoping he was just trying to scare her. It was a farfetched thought considering who she's with right now, but it would be a much better explanation than there truly being no one here.

"… Naruto?" she called out. There was no response. With bated breaths, she inched closer until she could poke her head out the door. Sure enough, no one was there. Pulling her bag from her shoulder, she tossed it on the bed and stepped out. Now her heart was starting to race. She immediately felt incredibly uncomfortable being in here alone. There was only one other place he could've gone and that would be the dog room she heard Jin telling him about. Stepping towards the door, a literal chill ran down her spine and it felt like someone was standing directly behind her. She froze with her hand just inches away from the door.

This is a situation she will eventually have to get used to. Right about now, Naruto would simply turn around fearlessly. So, that's what she did… well, that's what she tried to do. Her eyes looked as far left as they could possibly go. Slowly, but surely, her head followed until she got to a certain point and just fully spun around. There was nothing there, of course, and she released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. She inched backwards towards the door, still watching the room intently. Her hands waved around behind her searching for the doorknob. When she found it, she twisted and pulled as she stepped aside and made her exit as fast as she could. She breathed a sigh of relief as she stared at the door.

(tap.. tap… tap)

Footsteps behind her alerted her and she spun around. Of course, there was no one there. The steps sounded much further down. But… what was the door he said was the dog room? She couldn't hear him very well. Was it the second? She began walking in hopes of hearing Ghost growl at her footsteps. It would seem she didn't have to as she could see an unnatural light shining beneath the second door. It wasn't sunlight, so it was a safe bet they were in there… hopefully.

(kn-knock)

She gave it two sharp knocks before just opening the door. When she stepped in, she was greeted to a rather large room filled with artificial grass and a strip of marble flooring leading from the door she opened towards the back wall straight ahead. Sitting against the wall on this floor was Naruto with Ghost laying between his legs, enjoying the petting he was receiving.

She stepped in and shut the door behind her. "Uh… hey." She said a bit awkwardly.

"Hi." He replied, giving her a curious look. "I thought you'd be asleep."

She didn't seem to understand that statement. "Uhm.. why?"

"Well, we've got a late night coming up." He informed her.

Oh, that made sense. But, even so. "Are you not tired?" she questioned. "I mean, you've been awake all night."

He shrugged. "Ah, not really. I guess I haven't really adjusted to the lack of work yet." He explained. "I'm sure I'll crash pretty soon. Just a matter of time."

She nodded. That sounded reasonable enough. "… and you'd rather crash here than in a bed?" she questioned.

To that, he looked down at Ghost. "That's a good point." He said. "I just didn't really think you'd be comfortable with the whole ordeal."

She chuckled at that. "Well, in case you haven't noticed. I am an adult. I'm capable of sharing a bed with someone. It's not like you're some perv or anything… right?"

He gave her an unsure look that she immediately knew was meant as a joke and she just chuckled and shook her head. He shared her amusement as he shook his head. "No. I'm not."

"Great." She said as she began standing up. "I'm actually a little glad. Someone knocked on the door while I was in the bathroom. I'm actually a bit scared to go back in there alone." She chuckled.

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Hm. Then I guess we should stick together then." She nodded back and waited for him to get up. They made their way back to the room, intent on finding a way to pass the time until nightfall. Ultimately, they decided on watching some television until they fell asleep. Ino laid down on the left side with Ghost claiming the middle. Naruto, on the other hand, headed to the window for another smoke.

Ino put on something she figured Naruto would like, or rather something he would like to ridicule. It was a show about ghost hunters heading into notoriously haunted places. It all just felt staged which is something Naruto did not hold his tongue about. "Tch, really?" He questioned looking over to her.

She grinned at him, a questioning look crossing her face. "What?"

"You watch this?" he asked, taking a hit and blowing a puff of smoke out the window.

"Every now and then. Mainly just to hear the backstories of the places they visit." She replied.

He just shook his head in apparent disbelief. "I've seen things like that go very, very wrong." He remarked.

She was immediately interested. "What do you mean?"

He nodded towards the TV. "I mean, this whole little false ghost hunting thing. A group of young, very inexperienced, investigators decided to go check out this asylum figuring there'd be no harm in it. They didn't yet understand that sometimes some of these entities can, and will, kill you if given the chance."

"Oh wow… did they-.. die?" She questioned.

"Not all of them." He said as he shook his head. "They were a group of five. One of the guys had my card and called me for help. When I showed up, there were three of them left."

"Mm.." she said in reply. She wasn't really good with pressing topics that would likely be considered sad. So, in order to skip around it, she threw out a fairly plain statement. "You-.. seem to have a story about everything."

He sighed and stared out into the distance. "… yeah… it seems like it."

"… how many cases have you done?"

"Oh geez." He said, really trying to think on that. "I couldn't even tell you. It's been quite a few."

She didn't seem satisfied with that. "No estimate?" She questioned.

He shrugged and thought on it a bit more. "… uh, it's got to be close to 400 I'd say. I don't know. Bug probably knows. He's sort of been the one feeding me intel on cases so… maybe he kept count." He figured.

"You don't care to ask?"

Again, he shrugged at that. "No. Not really. It's not really about your track record. It's more about whether or not you can help who's next."

She nodded, finding that a reasonable way of looking at it. "So, how long do you think you'll be doing this?"

"As long as I can." He replied immediately as he flicked the remainder of his cigarette out the window. He stood to his feet and shut it. He bent down and grabbed his bag. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Ino simply watched him enter the bathroom until he shut the door. Ghost licked her face drawing her attention. She smiled and readjusted her position so that she could pet him more comfortably. Half an hour later, that was the sight Naruto was greeted to when he stepped out the bathroom. A sleeping Ino with her hand resting on Ghost's side. The pooch glanced back at the noise of him opening the door. Once he saw it was Naruto, he sighed and laid back down, falling asleep. Naruto chuckled quietly. He's always been a softy for women.

* * *

 **AN: Again, next chapter will be more horror based. I don't know when I'll be able to write it, but it will be coming. I just ask for your patience. Thank you for reading.**


	22. Orphan Days (part 1)

**AN: Hello guys, sorry it's been so long. If you guys are at all interested in what I've been up to, I'm writing a novel… a full-length novel with my own original characters and story line. It's a big deal for me and it's my first one. That being said, my writing on fanfiction will be a bit slower. Also, if you are not following my story Coward, then there is a big announcement at the end of this chapter. It's the same exact announcement, word for word, so if you've read it, there's no need to read it again.**

 **An announcement for this story in particular however, there is going to be a change to the way I write the horror scenes from here on out. It's nothing drastic like making them shorter or anything, but I've been watching a shit ton of horror movies lately in a quest to receive further idea's and I've noticed something used in almost every 'paranormal' horror movie that I haven't really done. The change I'm going to make is utilize the fear tactic induced when there is something just out of view of whatever character is in the situation. Doing so for writing is going to be a bit harder than it is in movies. In movies it's done with camera angles and what not. For here, I will be doing it as such.**

 **Happening out of characters line of sight that they do not notice: (Just behind Ino, a young boy stood against the wall…)**

 **Again, not a big change, it'll definitely amp up the fear factor in those pressing moments of dread. It'll be those moments of "HOLY SHIT! TURN AROUND!" that we all pointlessly scream in our heads while watching scary movies. And also, i'm going to start giving early previews of cases before Naruto and Ino show up. This means there will be blocks in which I will introduce characters of a family as they go through paranormal situations on their own as it is more fearful watching someone inexperienced deal with this stuff. For Naruto it's kind of like, "Ooh, that's a little scary, but it's Naruto so he's gonna be ok." Well, now you can feel the fear of people who AREN'T Naruto. OK! Rambling over with. Enjoy the chapter. I'm sure it'll surprise you.**

* * *

 **Please Believe Me**  
Chapter 22

* * *

Dressed in the clothes she fell asleep in, Ino stood dizzily before this unknown door. She squinted slightly in confusion. How did she get here? From the much more somber shading of the hall, she could take a fair enough guess it was now sundown. There was an eerie silence to the place, almost like hearing the trembling of the water when you're submerged completely. What door was this? Turning around, the hall was steeped in an unnatural darkness. So dark, she couldn't see anything beyond five feet in front of her. It was such a drastic shift from the soft shaded blue she was expecting.

Turning back to the door, she figured she may as well enter, considering it was the only thing she could see. Grabbing at the door handle, it was cold to the touch. Very cold. Opening the door, she was met with a room with a similar color tone. An ominous blue tint that seemed to engulf the room from no visible light source. The room itself was not something she could explain if she tried. A bedroom, clearly, but there was so much junk and clutter it almost felt like a storage space. The only way to tell it wasn't was by the fact that the essentials of a bedroom were set up. There was a single sized bed with a presumably red bed set. Opposite that there was a television, turned on, with nothing but silent static showing.

Along with those essentials, there were posters plastered around the walls, and a desk set up with decoration on top. What threw her was the piles of boxes and racks packed with clothing. Whose room was this? Her eyes caught sight of a picture frame on the desk. It was too far to make out from the doorway, especially with the lack of light. Reaching towards the wall where one would expect a light switch, there was none. Peaking back behind her into that unnatural darkness to ensure no one was coming, she decided on entering further.

For no real reason, she began tiptoeing around the cluster of junk, intent on seeing that photo and perhaps getting some information. Every step she took with her bare-feet, she shivered against the cold hardened wood. She also had to kick a few toys out of the way. So, it's a child's room. The toys themselves were no indication of the gender as they seemed a bit scattered between barbies and toy cars. Finally reaching her destination, Ino grabbed hold of the object that caught her eye from across the room. To her disappointment, it was nothing but a stock photo of a happy family.

Setting that down, her eyes wandered further around the cluttered desk. There were school supplies, a small child friendly laptop used for early education, sticky notes with crudely drawn photos, and hairbrushes. Again, nothing that would solidify if this room belonged to a young girl or boy.

-Static- '-or only $19.99, this priceless necklace, forged with a beautiful gem from the coal mines of Kumo, can be yours. Alright, the lines are hot, so start calling in.' the television suddenly cut on behind her.

(Behind Ino, a very young girl sat on the edge of the bed, eerily still as she watched the television with an unblinking stare.)

Ino was definitely spooked by the sudden sound. It was even more of a shock when she saw the girl as she turned around. Beyond even that, the clutter of the room was gone. Now, it looked just like any old girl's room. She looked at the girl curiously, unsure if she should say something. A piece of her was just begging the creepy girl to just leave, but as still as she was, she doubted that would be happening. The more she looked at her, the weirder she felt. It was like looking at a wax figurine, but she was so life like. Her attire was very much outdated. She couldn't exactly place a time period, but the long ankle length skirt and tucked in white blouse was a definite sign it was a while back.

To her horror, the television cut off completely, drowning the room in that unnatural silence once again.

(Tap… scribble-scribble) The sound of someone writing behind her.

She turned around as quickly as she could to see the very same girl, sitting at the desk, writing furiously. Or – maybe it was a different girl. She peaked back over her shoulder, just to confirm her suspicion. Sure enough, she was no longer on the bed. The atmosphere of the situation alone was enough to make her want to turn and run, but for some reason, her curiosity got the better of her.

With timid steps, she inched closer to the strange girl. Close enough so she could see what she was doing. The paper seemed like some kind of homework assignment. The girl was furiously crossing out whatever name was written out on top. It was already blacked out completely, but she continued to scribble. Her movements were unsettling as she was still completely motionless, only her hand moving.

Again, the thought to speak to her came to mind, but it died out in fear of what would happen. Gulping down the lump in her throat, she figured it'd be best if she just left. She took one step back, before he bare heel stepped on something rather soft. Looking down, it was a doll. She quickly removed her foot.

'Heha-ha-ha! That tickles!' the doll's shrill voice box called out.

Ino mentally cursed as she heard the scribbling stop. Her wide eyes looked back up towards the desk fearfully. Again, the girl seemed to have moved.

(BANG)

Ino spun around, just as the door she entered swung open and hit the wall, a man standing just as motionless lingering in the doorway. There was a light coming from the hall that wasn't there before, allowing only his silhouette be seen. He was a rather slim man wearing fairly loose clothing with a belt held menacingly in his right hand. From the way he was standing, it almost looked like he was staring directly at her.

'I knew you weren't asleep.' He said, in a very suggestively unnerving tone. The strangest thing about it being he wasn't moving his mouth, not that Ino could see. 'You were waiting for me.'

Now it truly seemed as if he were speaking to her. With that thought in mind, she made to respond, but the sound of sniffling next to her caught her attention. Turning around, it was the girl sitting in the corner, no expression on her face whatsoever. Silent tears streaming down her blank face, yet somehow still the sound of whimpering coming from her. She was sure of it. Regardless, she was still unnaturally frozen.

(Thud… thud… thud…)

She turned back towards the footsteps she was sure were coming from the man at the door only to find him gone. Rather unsurprising considering how often it seemed to be happening now. What was strange was that, _she_ was at the door now. In the same spot she had been to start. Turning back into the room, it was empty. With no desire to stay here, she turned and left, heading down the now lit hallway. It was no hallway she recognized, that's for sure.

Along the way, there were photos hanging that drew her attention. They were of a man and a woman. But, their faces were missing. They were a faceless couple, posing in these black and white pictures, no children. Her eyes traveled further down the hall, from the opposite side she came from. The door at the very end, there seemed to be a light shining through the bottom gap. A chill ran down the back of her neck as if she could feel someone behind her. God knows she didn't want to, but something compelled her to turn around. Slowly, but surely that nagging feeling won over her fear and she turned to see the man from the photo, standing at the threshold of the door from the room she just left. She couldn't really see him in the darkness, but he didn't seem to have a face. For a moment, she continued to stare at him, taking very timid steps back.

(Unbeknownst to her, there was someone else behind her. Or rather something. Five feet away stood the figure of a child with a sheet over its head, seemingly staring at her.)

Her heart was beginning to race looking at the man. Her senses were screaming danger, and she really wanted to turn and run. She didn't know where or what she would find when she got there, but she had to get out of there. She inched backwards, not turning away from the man at the door.

(Unknowingly getting closer and closer to the sheeted child whose head rose higher and higher the closer she got, as if focusing on the back of her head.)

When her fight or flight kicked in, she got ready to turn and run, but as soon as she spun her head around to do so, she froze. The hall she was previously looking at was gone. It was still a hallway with multiple doors lining its sides, but the door at the end was no longer there… and the back wall seemed much further than it was before. Timidly, she peaked back over her shoulder to see that the man was gone. All that remained was a wall with a small table, a plant sitting atop of it. Turning back down this new corridor, she took a step before her foot hit something. Looking down, it was a toy firetruck… a familiar firetruck…

("I-no… I-no… heheHe!") A disembodied ghostly childish voice rang out, scaring her. She glanced around, trying to find the source of the chilling voice, but there was nothing and nobody to be seen. Looking down, she picked up the little toy truck and examined it. It was a fair-sized replica. Something a little boy would own if he admired the profession. There were buttons on top that no doubt would trigger the sirens.

("Wanna play tag?") the same voice inquired, this time with some sort of direction. It was a whisper, but she heard it from down the hall. Looking up that way, she could see it. A child donning a white sheet, peaking out one of the doors at the end.

"h-Hey." She called out a bit too softly. The child ducked into the room completely at the sound of her voice. "Hey." She called out a bit louder as she walked that way. It was the only door open.

(Down the hall from which she came, the sheeted child stood and watched her walk further and further away. They didn't move what so ever. Simply watched as she made her way toward the opened door.)

When she made it to the room she saw the figure duck into, she froze. Laying in the bed in the middle of the room was… was her.

(The child remained there at the end of the hall, watching her. Then, with no discernable signal, took off running in a full sprint towards her, the footsteps growing louder and louder the closer they got.)

When she picked up on the sound, she turned down the hall and saw the child. "ARGH!" she screamed.

* * *

She jerked up to a sitting position, staring around the room they were given much to her surprise. Ghost, lying next to her, looked up at her almost confused for a moment. Her fear-stricken eyes caught sight of Naruto as well who was sitting in the computer chair at the desk.

"… You okay?" he asked somewhat timidly.

She sighed, trying to catch her breath and slow her heart rate. "i-.. y-yeah I'm… I'm fine." She stammered out as she ran a hand through her hair. "Just a - a bad dream is all."

He nodded slowly before turning back towards the desk. "Um… alright. Bug, if you find anything else, let me know." He said, confusing her for a moment.

'I will look deeper. Perhaps into nearby gravesites.'

She then noticed his phone resting on the desk top where the voice supposedly came from. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and smiled when Ghost sat up, licking her cheek. Pushing his face away, she rubbed his head. "What time is it?" She asked.

".. It's uh.. 6 pm." Naruto said.

Looking towards the other side of the bed, she noticed how… untouched it seemed. "Did you get any sleep?"

He didn't respond at first as he pulled a duffel bag up and set it on the desk. "Uh…" He ruffled through the bag for a moment, apparently looking for something until he began pulling out various religious items. "No… no, I couldn't sleep."

She gave him a curious look, not believing that in the slightest. "You… but, you didn't sleep all night." She said, as if informing him of something he knew himself.

To that, he simply shrugged. "I've uh.. yeah, I'm good. So, what was this nightmare about?" he questioned. It seemed like a rather blatant attempt to leave the conversation, but she answered regardless.

"Uh… I don't know." She said, shaking her head. "It was weird… I was in some kind of hallway and I… well, I at first saw this little girl… and a man." As she explained, she watched him continuously pulling things from his bag. "Then… I saw that kid with the white sheet again."

At the mention of that, he stopped what he was doing and stared down into the bag. Shaking his head, he continued. "It's probably nothing. The little girl and the old man. Were they in this house?" he asked.

"I.. I'm not really sure. Maybe." She said, uncertainly. "It was just some kind of hallway. I couldn't really tell."

"Was there anything strange about them?" He continued to inquire.

Thinking back to it, she slowly shook her head before a few things popped out at her. "w-Well, yeah. They didn't move… like, at all. It was almost like they were made of wax or something. But, I could hear their voices… and the man didn't have a face. Well, in the pictures anyway."

He tossed the bag back down onto the floor and took a seat. "Did you by chance see yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said, sitting up a bit. As eerily knowing these questions sounded, she just knew it was more than a bad dream. "Yeah, I came to this door in the hall, and I was lying on the bed… this bed."

He nodded. ".. It's called astral projection." He said. "Your spirit leaves your body as you sleep and walks the realm of purgatory. This is where the leaches of dead remain, waiting for a life susceptible enough to overtake."

"Astral projection?"

He nodded once again and stood up, walking casually towards the window as he pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket. "Yeah. It's an ability given to most clairvoyants. It's essentially entering the realm where ghosts roam. For most, it's usually their place of death, but not all. Some could have possibly been brought from elsewhere."

"Brought?" She asked. "Like, someone else brings them to the house?"

He squinted, trying to find an accurate way to explain what he meant. "Not.. not intentionally. Some people move into new homes, get spooked by the unnatural happenings, and run off to find a new place thinking that'll solve their issues. But, sometimes spirits latch onto these people and follow them wherever they go, landing wherever they shake them off."

"So, these ghost could be from.. anywhere?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yup. Anywhere."

"So, how do we get rid of them? An… exorcism or something?" She asked.

Naruto chuckled lightly. "No – no. Not an exorcism. A blessing." He said. "You may have solved this case already."

"I did?" She asked, clearly surprised and a bit confused.

He nodded and took a puff of his cigarette. "Now, we know what it is we're dealing with. It's not demonic. It's a human spirit. Human spirits are far easier to get rid of. In fact, we can do it now and get out of here if you'd like."

She couldn't even fathom such a concept. For a first case, she was imagining something horrific, even deadly that would expose her to a life-threatening situation. "That… is it really that easy?"

He smiled. "Not every case is a long drawn out horror movie. In time, cases like this will become a pain in the ass. Mundane and boring."

She smiled back, feeling very relieved for the easy case. "Boring is good though." She said, making him chuckle a bit.

"heh, yeah… yeah, boring is good."

* * *

And so, she got dressed and they performed the blessing, cleansing the place of the unwelcomed presence. That was it. After a conversation with the Mifuji family and a farewell meal, they were on their way back to Konoha. As they drove, Ino thought more on it. She was expecting… something a bit more than that. Not to confuse, she was very thankful it was as simple as it was, but it definitely felt like a bit of a letdown in a way.

Naruto glanced over and seemed to understand her thoughts. "Heh, believe me. This is a bit more of what I do on a regular basis." He said, cutting into the silence. She looked over to him as he spoke. "I'm pretty sure you were expecting some kind of battle against a demon or something."

Her mind lagged behind a bit before she processed what he was saying. When she did, she chuckled a little. "Hehe, y-yeah. Something like that."

He nodded in understanding, still focused on the road. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint."

She shook her head, waving him off. "No-no. I'm… sort of glad you did." She joked, sharing a small chuckle with him. "… It's just… well, it seemed like you were always doing something unbelievable." She said.

He gave her a curious look. "Yeah well… most of those 'unbelievable' things you saw me do usually involved you in some kind of trouble." He pointed out.

She shook her head with a smile, plastered on her face. "… I know… it just always seems to find me somehow."

For a moment, he said nothing, letting the silence settle back in before he muttered. "Me too…"

Again, a comfortable silence settled in. It was comfortable, but still unwanted. Glancing over to the driver, there was a nagging at the back of her throat. She genuinely wanted to continue talking, simple because she wanted to talk to him. Get to know who he is and what made him. After a while, a question rose within her head and she voiced it with no fear. "How was your first exorcism?"

Immediately, he glanced towards her to ensure he heard her correctly. "My fi – oh man. Successful? Or first ever?" he responded.

"Uh… I don't know. Successful?" she said with a shrug.

He continued looking down the road, very clearly deep in thought. "It uh… it was years ago… many – many years ago." He said, shocking her.

"w-Wait, how long? I thought you've only been doing this for 3 years." She pointed out.

He chuckled lightly. "Heh, no… no. I've been doing this trained for 3 years." He said. "Back when I was younger, I did sort of my… own thing really. Helping whoever I could, essentially passing myself off as an exorcist in training even though I was – sort of training myself as I went along."

"Training yourself? What do you mean?" She asked.

He shrugged, trying to find some way to explain it. "I – trained myself. That's uh… that's all there is to it. I was just… determined after coming face to face with my first ghost at a very – _very_ young age."

"Your first ghost?" She asked, very much intrigued by that.

"Yeah it was.. a long story. Back in the orphan days." He said, dismissively. She continued staring at him in anticipation, a look he easily understood. "You want to know that story?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said immediately, very much eager. "I mean, if it's too distressing for you, then that's fine."

He stared out at the road for a moment before slowly shaking his head. "No… no, I guess it's only fair, since I know your first run in." he said, making her chuckle a bit. "Uh… ok." He muttered, trying to find somewhere to start. "w-Well, let me explain this bit to you first, back then, we had a bit of a… strange orphanage." Ino focused in intensely. "It was within a – uh.. a community, like a gated community, so we all had the ability to roam around our neighborhood at a young age, neighborhood watch was always on patrol, all that junk… and uh… well…"

* * *

[Flashback]

Walking down the street, the seven-year-old Naruto smiled up at the older boys a few feet in front of him who laughed at a joke one of them made as they traveled down the sidewalk. He didn't hear it, but he wanted to seem as if he fit in to some degree. He was far smaller than all of them as they were in their early teens, and likely didn't care to notice him, but the rule was that no child under 10 can walk outside of a group to and from the park. This was the only group leaving when he was ready to go, so this is where he found himself. They were all clear friends as they joked around with each other and shoved playfully. His attention turned down an adjacent street where in the distance he could see something that peaked his interest. Glancing towards the group of teens, he turned down the street and headed that way.

 _'Now, back then, I was uh… I was a bit of a lonely child even before everything happened. I was just sort of… there whenever someone needed another player for a game or something like that. I was never a first choice or… you know, a friend. So, I always just found myself walking with different groups of kids to and from the park every day. It was usually just that, and I'd follow behind, looking at all of the uh… families or – homeowners rather.'_

As he walked, his eyes traveled around the streets. There were always interesting things to see as they walked, well, to him at least. All of these houses in this community were very nice houses. All two story sometimes more. All with nice fancy cars parked in the driveways and well kempt lawns. It was the reason the orphanage caretakers deemed it safe to have them wander around. Within this community, there was a pool, a park, and an arcade. Those were all the hotspots for the orphaned children. Problem is, it costed money to get into the pool and arcade. They didn't receive an allowance, so most of them got their money doing mundane jobs for the homeowners. Most of the older kids that is.

 _'For me, I was young. You know, I was only seven. Couldn't really do much physically so I was never one out there… cutting lawns or anything like that. Most of the kids my age were content with the park, but I wasn't. In truth, I hated feeling young, so I wanted to do everything that the older kids would do. I wanted to splash around in the pool and I wanted to play hour upon hour at the arcade. So, I needed money. And again, for us, the only way to get it was from the homeowners, so that's where I set my sights._

 _The problem with that was there was a clear overabundance of us orphans looking for little jobs here and there, but there were far less willing homeowners. Those who would offer jobs knew very much that they were dealing with children, so if more than one of us came to them for some work, they'd tell us to split the money between the lot of us, however much that was. In other words, if a woman wanted her lawn cut for $15, that meant it would be cut for $15 regardless of how many people helped. So, among us orphans, it was sort of an unspoken rule that if there was someone already there, then you couldn't join in. That is how I came about my first job.'_

Walking down the road on his own, Naruto checked around to see if he were being followed by any of the other kids. He knew the rules, but he also knew that there was something he could pounce on before anyone else had a chance. He was rather far from the orphanage, heading towards the far front of their community where he was tailing a moving truck. It could either mean someone was moving in, or someone was moving out. Hopefully it was the former, that way he could be the first one there to offer his services. If it were the latter, he still had the information that there was an open house, and in this community, houses don't stay empty too long. It'd be sold off and filled within a week.

Sure enough, he saw the truck come to a stop at the third house away from the wall. A beautiful white stoned two-story house with very open windows. It was beautiful, and it was already empty. He stood a good block away, playing with the tennis ball in his hands to seem a bit more natural, but he kept a keen eye fixed on the truck. Sure enough, two guys stepped out and around, pulling up the storage door to reveal furniture. They were moving in!

A bit timidly, he made his way towards the two to offer his services. The closer he got, the more he examined them. One was a bald man with rather strong facial features and a fairly athletic build. The other was a dark-skinned man with a short afro on his head. Treading his way towards them, he waited until they noticed him before he spoke. It was quite nerve wracking. What if they denied him? This is the first time he's done this, so he was praying for the best.

Finally, the lighter skinned man seemed to glance towards him. It was just a passing glance, but it was enough for Naruto to make his entrance into a conversation. "Hello." He said, his lithe voice carrying enough to reach their ears.

"Hey little man." The dark-skinned man said as they began taking things off the truck.

Naruto saw it as enough of an invitation to come closer, so he did. "Are you guys moving in?" he asked.

The light-skinned man smiled at him but shook his head. "No. We're moving someone in." he said, confusing the blonde.

He gave him a confused look, not seeing a difference in the two phrases. So, he ignored that altogether and made his proposition. "Um, I'm an orphan." He said, making the two feel rather awkward, not that he could tell. "I live in the orphanage down the road – back there." He said, pointing as far back as he could see. The two had stopped pulling stuff off to listen to him, both craning their necks, giving a half-assed attempt to look where he was pointing. "You see, there is an arcade and a swimming pool here inside the walls of the community that they let us walk to. But, it costs money to get inside and to play games and stuff, so I was wondering if I could do some chores for you for money." He offered. The entire time, his little face was set in a mixture of worry and hope.

The two men smiled down at him, finding his lithe voice to be rather adorable. They were also quite impressed with how well spoken he was for a kid his age. The dark-skinned man was the one to answer him as they began working again. "Oh man, I'd hire you buddy. But, it's not our house." He said. Naruto continued to watch them, confused by what he meant.

The light-skinned man noticed his confusion and took the time to explain it to him completely. "Me and my friend here work for a moving company. That means we take peoples furniture and we move it into their new homes so that it's ready for them when they move-in." he explained. "The guy who lives here will be here in three days. Okay? Why don't you come back then and you can ask him?"

"Oh… ok then." Naruto said, his tone somewhere between relieved and saddened. With that, he left, heading back towards the orphanage.

 _'So, yeah. I left and uh… every single day I came back just to check and see if he was there yet. I didn't know his name, didn't know if he was nice or not, nothing. I just knew that he was a new face with a big house and likely deep pockets. This was all during the summer time, so we didn't have classes at the orphanage. We would be woken up by our caregivers, fed breakfast, and we would be released to do as we wished. Lunch was optional, dinner was mandatory. If you weren't back by dinner, you'd be punished. So, every day after breakfast, I walked down to that house which was fairly far given my age. It was at least 4 or 5 blocks. For at least a week and the guy hadn't shown._

 _That is until one day, while I was walking that way expecting there to be no one there, I came across a nice black car parked in the driveway, meaning whoever it was had finally moved in. But, much to my chagrin, one of the older kids was already walking off the porch, dejected at being denied. A brown-haired teen around 13 or 14 I think.'_

The kid came walking with an irritated look, glancing at the young Naruto, he shook his head. "Don't bother squirt. Old man doesn't want help." He said, continuing on. Regardless of his warning, Naruto was not prepared to leave without throwing his hat in the ring. He's been keeping a sharp eye on this house for a week already. He'd be damned if he didn't at least try.

So, he made his way to the house. When he made it to the front yard, he could hear the sound of laughter coming from the backyard. A female voice at that. Ignoring it, he went towards the front door. Pressing the doorbell a few times, he waited patiently, but no one answered. So, he knocked a few times, again receiving no reply. As innocent as he was, he walked towards the window on the side and peaked in to try and see someone inside. There was no one. He sighed, for a moment feeling defeated. That is until he got an idea. He knew they weren't supposed to, but he knew where someone was. They're in the back yard, so he could just go talk to them there.

As soon as he left the window, someone came through the back door, just missing each other. He rounded the house towards the gate and tried to look within the cracks. From what he could see, there was a woman lounging by the pool, loud music blasting, and no one else. With absolutely no respect for privacy, he reached up and opened the gate, stepping inside to go talk to her.

She had a book in her hand and didn't notice him until he shut the gate. When he did, her head shot over there, confused by his presence, but a slow smile rising on her visage. "Uhm… hi." She said, the closer he got.

"h-Hi ma'am." Naruto muttered out, clearly afraid he'd get in trouble. She was a very beautiful woman, maybe late twenties early thirties with dark brown hair. She was dressed in a bikini. "I'm sorry I came to your backyard. But, I was wonderi-.." he stopped himself. "I mean, I'm an orphan, I live down the block at the orphanage and I was wondering if you needed someone to do chores around your home for money." He asked correctly.

She placed her hand over her chest at the information as if her heart were ready to burst from her rib cage. "Aww, that is so sweet. I would totally say yes, but it's not my h-.." She was interrupted by someone stepping out of the backdoor.

"iiii've got sausaaaage!" a guy said. He was a strange looking man. Far older than the woman with snowy white hair and a strange bump on the left side of his nose. Rather big in stature with nothing on but a speedo and a transparent apron. When he saw Naruto, his smile slowly dropped. "Er, what the hell.." he muttered.

The woman was the one to address him first. "Jiraiya, this kid came to ask you something." She said with a kind smile fixed on the white-haired man.

"uh, y-heah I know." He muttered before eyeing the blonde child in a daring way. "But, IalreadytoldhisfriendIdidn'tneedanyhelp. Ehehe" He said through gritted teeth, not being understood by either Naruto or the woman. That look turned to a smile when he glanced back towards her.

She didn't seem to catch his vibe, so she turned towards Naruto. "It's ok sweetie. Go ahead and ask him." She said kindly.

He looked over at her a bit worried. He clearly did pick up on the old man's frustration and was not at all confident he would be getting the job. "i-I…"

"Urgh, come on kid. I don't have all day." He muttered, much to the woman's irritation.

"Give him a minute." She said with a daring tone, seemingly resetting his patients as he smiled at her.

Naruto righted himself and began his practiced proposal once more. "i-I'm an orphan. I live at the orphanage down the road. a- And we have a swimming pool inside the community and an arcade that they let us walk to, but it costs money to play games and – and get inside the pool, so I was wondering if I could do some chores for you around your house for money?" He finally got out.

The look on the old man's face was borderline disgust as he knew very well he could not say no. Not with her sitting here. That'd just ruin his image immediately. Through gritted teeth that slowly creaked into an eerily forced smile, he looked down at him. "… of couuurse… how could I say no to such a little – angel?" he asked rhetorically.

Naruto smiled happily at his acceptance. "Really?"

"Yaaay." The woman said, clapping her hands as she smiled at him. "See that? Jiraiya here is a very nice man. So, don't let him down when you do work for him, okay?" She warned.

Naruto nodded vigorously. "I won't, I promise!"

 _'So, yeah. Looking back, I sort of pressured him into saying yes, but… I mean, it wasn't intentional or anything. I was eight. I didn't know the effects a pretty girl could have on a man. So, it was just dumb luck I guess. I left there and told absolutely no one I was working for the guy. To them, he was just another no-go house. We had set up a deal where I go over every Tuesday to help him with whatever he needed for $10, no matter what. Why Tuesday? I still don't know._

 _For the first two or three weeks, we were still relatively strangers. From what I remember, he was not at all discrete with his irritation of me being there. Every day I'd come in and he'd just give me a task that was really just to get me out of his hair like uh… take every trash in the house out or go clean the pool. It was really mundane tasks, but it did get me $10 every week. It wasn't until maybe the fourth week did he actually take an interest in me.'_

Waiting at the door, Naruto rung the doorbell for the umpteenth time before Jiraiya finally came to answer. When he did, he simply unlocked it and twisted the handle enough to creak it open. Naruto peaked inside to see him walking away already, so he figured he'd just enter. "Good-morning Mr. Jiraiya." He said respectfully.

The man in question was in a morning robe and turned towards him with the most exhausted look he's ever seen. "Geez kid. I thought we agreed on waiting until 10 am." He muttered as he continued toward his kitchen, Naruto following.

"But, it's 11." Naruto replied. Jiraiya just waved him off, muttering something to himself that Naruto couldn't hear. He watched him pull a bowl down from his cabinet and the box of cereal from the top of the fridge. A cereal that was actually Naruto's favorite. He didn't say anything, simply standing by the table, waiting to be told what his task for today would be.

Jiraiya stepped to the table with his breakfast material, setting it all out on the table. Taking a seat, his dreary eyes glanced toward the expectant blonde. In truth, he had absolutely nothing for him to do today. There wasn't much of an obligation for him to keep him around anymore, but the fact that he was an orphan was a bit of a clutching concept. What would he look like sending a kid like that away… well, what would he look like doing it twice, especially since he's already accepted this one's request. As he poured himself a bowl of cereal, he again glanced over to the boy to see him eyeing his breakfast. He quickly realized he was being watched and looked up and away. Jiraiya chuckled and shook his head. "Take a seat kid." He said, much to Naruto's confusion.

"… what?" He questioned. Jiraiya finished pouring the bowl and slid it over to the chair closest to Naruto. He didn't need to repeat himself, getting the idea, the young blonde slid the chair out and climbed into it. He didn't dig into the bowl as he watched the old man walk back towards the kitchen, grabbing another bowl and spoon.

He took a seat opposite him and made his own bowl again. When he finished, he glanced up to see he was still waiting. "Go ahead and eat." He said, gesturing towards his bowl. "Wait too long and it'll get all soggy."

Naruto looked down into his bowl, confused by the entire situation. He came expecting to do work, instead here he is eating cereal. Whatever, it was his favorite anyways. As he began eating, Jiraiya examined him a bit more. There was something about him. He noticed it when they first met, but it didn't necessarily click. "… So, how long you been in the orphanage?" he asked.

Naruto had to swallow the bite he took before he answered. He was holding the spoon with that unsophisticated barbaric grip, clenched from the top of his fist as he shoveled the cereal into his mouth. "Since forever." He replied when he could.

Jiraiya chuckled and continued to eat as well. ".. Well, how old are you?" he asked.

"I'm eight." He informed him, not at all curious as to why he was asking him so many questions.

"Hmh… eight huh?" Jiraiya murmured. With absolutely no filter or worry, he asked a question most people would find offensive to ask a child in his situation. "So, why haven't you been adopted yet?"

The question did not catch Naruto off guard one bit. He simply answered. "I don't know. No one wants me I guess." He stated with a shrug before continuing to eat.

Jiraiya shook his head. If he were a little older, he'd have taken that answer as a form of guilt tripping, but he could tell the kid was simply oblivious. "Yeah well. Welcome to life kid." He said, waving him off. Taking another bite, that nagging feeling returned as he looked at him. After an exhausting yawn, he asked one more question, something he probably should've asked long before now. "What's your name anyways?"

Chewing his food, Naruto looked up at him, trying to gulp it down to answer. "Mawuto." He murmured out through his filled mouth.

"What?" Jiraiya asked as he was refilling his bowl with cereal.

Shaking his head in apparent frustration, the kid forcefully swallowed whatever was left in his mouth, so he could speak. "Naruto."

Jiraiya nodded, scooping another spoonful and looking at it for no apparent reason. "Naruto? Naruto what?" he shoveled the spoon into his mouth.

"Uzumaki."

"Cu-PSHH!" Jiraiya nearly choked on the food in his mouth.

* * *

 **AN: Aha… revelations… backstory… horror… this chapter came out better than expected (I think so anyways). Just so you guys know, this is but a small piece of our blonde exorcists backstory. Young Naruto has been through much horror in his life. Stay tuned to find out how his first backstory plays out. For those who haven't read the announcement yet from** **Coward** **, here it is again. If you've read it… don't read it again, it's the same thing.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT** **: For those of you who have been reading my stories since** **I _Read it in a Book_** **, this is really an announcement I believe you will enjoy. To start, let me just say, I don't particularly enjoy rereading that one. I feel it was very poorly started. I do enjoy the ending, but the beginning is so cringe worthy I can't stomach it. It's so Naruto fanfictiony cliché, it pains me. I explained a bit of how it came to be within the story a few times, but honestly, I just started writing it after reading a Naruto neglect fic that did not head in a direction I was wanting so, instead of flaming the writer (which I got a lot of) I decided, I'll take a crack at it and try and write it better.**

 **That's the "known" part of the story. The relatively unknown part is that, the whole 'Joker' bit and the rest of that mess was actually a separate story I had already started writing while I was writing** **I Read it in a Book** **. At the time, I was overwhelmed with writing two stories so, I had the brilliant idea to just mash them together into one… yeah, it worked for some people, but not for all… particularly me. It was just awful.**

 **Shitting on that story aside, the point of all of this is to inform you guys that I am RETIRING from fanfiction… yeah. Big fuckin whoop right? Lol, but I'm serious. I am going to see** **Coward** **and** **Please Believe Me** **all the way through, so don't you worry about that. But, I came into this fanfiction game with the idea of creating a psychologically charged 'evil' Naruto storyline, and** **I Read it in a Book** **just doesn't quite do it for me. That being said, I'm going to take another swing at it!**

 **Basically, the same Naruto as** **I Read it in a Book** **, but… him towards the end… if that makes sense. If you read it, I did start him off with the idea of the joker. I heavily relied on the psychotic tendencies of Heath Ledger's portrayal and that stuck well, but earlier on, it was just a sort of carbon copy of everyone's favorite clown prince of gotham. Towards the end though… towards the end is where he became something I did not intend him to be. Not at first. The Joker toned down, and this unhinged genius emerged beautifully, and I really fucking loved it. SO! Same Naruto, different story line, different backstory, and different motive, therefore a different lesson for the world to learn. And for this one, no love interest. I rely on the whole love interest aspect to push me to my word counts sometimes when I'm running low on things to say, but this time, I want it to be about Naruto and whatever it is he's doing. If you're interested let me know.**

 **I intend to leave this site with one final story. A tale of a dark Naruto like you've never seen before… or well, since my other story. But, I promise it to be something far greater. More mind wrenching conversations, life questioning dialogue from my disturbed mind, and philosophical theories portrayed throughout the ninja world we all know and love. Let's see what chaos unfolds in the aftermath of a good man gone mad… that's… that's a good line. I'm gonna reuse that at some point in the future.**


	23. Orphan Days (part 2)

**AN: Welcome back! Naruto's backstory seems to be filled with things to write, so this could take at least one more chapter after this just to cover it. But, I enjoy writing it, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Get to know our blonde exorcist deeply with these next few chapters! Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Please Believe Me**  
Chapter 23

* * *

 _'I spent that entire day at Jiraiya's house for no reason in particular. After we ate, he began searching around his office for something, and when I asked him for something to do, he just put some cartoons on and instructed me to listen to how many times they said 'orange'. It was, of course, just a mundane task to keep me busy while he did whatever he did. At the time, I didn't really understand what he was up to, but now, knowing what I know, I realize he was looking for more information on me._

 _Jiraiya was an author. Particularly known for his horror novels. . . I know that's rather ironic, all things considered. He was rather big back then, but his works have been more or less overlooked now that books are sort of skipped over for movies and all. Anyways, I ended up spending that entire day with him until I told him I had to get back before supper was served. I was pretty much sure to get reprimanded seeing as there wouldn't have been enough time for me to walk there before curfew, plus there was a very unlikely chance I'd find a group to walk with. But, luckily, and strangely, Jiraiya offered me a ride._

 _Yeah, back then we were taught the rules of a child's society such as: don't take rides from strangers, don't talk to them and all that stuff, but as long as I had been doing work for him, I didn't think anything of it. So, he drove me back to the orphanage and strangely got out to walk me in. When we made it inside, Ms. Maeko was there waiting for the late returners.'_

The two walked up to the door, Naruto with a rather timid pace, thinking he might be in trouble for some reason. When she saw him, Ms. Maeko smiled down at him kindly. "Naruto?" She said in a daring tone, drawing his attention. "You know you're supposed to walk with a group when you leave the orphanage."

"Yes ma'am." He replied in a rather subdued tone.

She held firm in her lecturing pose. "This is the second time you've shown up alone." She then glanced up to Jiraiya. "Well, not alone but.." She said with a chuckle. Before she addressed him, she peeked back into the building. "Uh.. luckily you made it just in time for curfew. Now, go get you some supper."

"Yes ma'am." He said again as he began walking off, before he did, he turned back to look at the man who dropped him off. "Thank you, Mr. Jiraiya."

The white-haired man smiled down at him. "Sure thing, kid." He replied as the two adults watched him toddle off.

The woman shook her head with a smile as she turned to address him. "Ugh, he's so cute." She said comically as she stuck her hand out in greeting. "I'm Kono Maeko, the head caretaker here."

"Yeah, he's great. I'm Jiraiya." He replied simply, shaking her hand. "I uh – I moved in at 1802 Timberridge right out by the front entrance." He informed her.

She nodded, trying to pinpoint the location in her mind. "Oh ok, wwwwas there some kind of issue or problem with Naruto? I know they sent you the packet or whatever when you moved in, but incase you didn't know, this orphanage is sort of partnered with the community and the neighborhood watch and all, and the kids are free to roam about within the walls throughout the day. But, they are supposed to stay in groups of three or more, so if he did something or broke something -."

Jiraiya quickly ended her string of words, shaking his head. "n-No – no, the kid is great." He said, dismissively. "- he's actually been helping me out around my house for a couple of dollars every week. A very good kid and a big help."

"Oh -.. wwwell then was there something else you needed?" She questioned, curiously.

"Uh, yeah actually." He said. "I was wondering if it would be possible for me to maybe… learn a bit more about him perhaps? You se-.."

"Oh! Of course!" she said cheerily, suddenly very ecstatic about him being there. "Yes-yes. If you'd follow me to my office I could pull his file up and tell you everything I know about him."

* * *

After a lengthy walk through the halls of the orphanage with the caretaker literally talking his ear off, Jiraiya followed her into an office, not at all listening to her string of words as he looked around a bit, taking the seat in front of her desk.

"I know it always seems weird to the new residents that we just let them walk around as they please and all, but I can assure you, all of the kids are very well-behaved. The system they've designed for these kids protection is absolutely top notch, including the gate guard who monitors who enters and leaves the walls of the community, as you likely already know, and just.. a very loving and peaceful neighborhood." She sat down in her chest, pulling the filing cabinet beneath her desk open. As she rummaged through it, she continued speaking. "I mean, believe me, if we were settled anywhere else, I doubt they'd have these privileges, but it is such a blessing you've taken an interest in young Naruto. I mean, he has been here for so long just waiting for a home, and he really does dese-.."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa." Jiraiya cut in, quickly stopping her. "I'm – not looking to adopt the kid or anything…" his words immediately seemed to kill her excitement with ease as she sat back in her seat, a bit dejected.

"o-Oh, I-… I thought.."

Seeing her look made him feel a bit guilty for leading her on. "I-… I'm sorry, it's-.. the kid is a great kid, and I'm sure someone'll adopt him sooner or later, but…" Figuring his words would probably mean nothing, he just cut to the point. "Look, I was talking to the kid this morning, and he told me his name was Uzumaki… and that's a name I vaguely remember from somewhere in my past, but I just can't seem to place my finger on it, so I was wondering if there was some way I could find out how he got here or where he came from, you know?"

She rummaged a bit more through the cabinet before she finally found the file she was looking for. "Uh… yeah. I… here's his file." She said as she flipped it open to read it.

By this point, Jiraiya was really feeling rather awkward, especially with how much quieter she was now than before. She was clearly let down by his purpose here.

"Uh… ok. I'm sorry, but we don't seem to have too much on him." She said, as she flipped through the thin file. "From this report, he was a doorstep. Meaning someone simply left him out front by the door. At the time he wassss nine months old. The only thing on him at the time was a note from whoever dropped him off."

"… Do you have the note by chance?" He asked. She flipped a few pages before she found it.

"Uhh… yyyes we do." She said, handing it over.

He grabbed it from her and examined it, flipping it over to the backside before he read it.

(NOTE)

 **This is Naruto Uzumaki (9 months) please care for him.**

That was all it had, much to his disappointment. He wasn't expecting some long drawn out essay, but there was no date, no signature, no birth certificate. So, there was no way of knowing where he was exactly from. With a smile that did not disguise his disappointment what so ever, he nodded to her. "Thanks."

' _The next time I went over, he once again had no job for me, so he asked me if I could help him write his book. I didn't know what he wanted me to do, but we sat there for hours with snacks of all kinds, going over different things such as character names and child-like dialogue. For me it was… well, probably the best day of my life up to that point._

 _Jiraiya was possibly the funniest person you would have ever met. Or, maybe he wasn't. I don't really know. I was 8 at the time. This old-man was nearly perfect in my eyes. I mean, I never had a family or anything that I could compare him to, but – seeing the other families around the neighborhood kind of made me wonder if that's what it would feel like to have a-.. a father, or grandfather rather. I didn't care to call him anything other than Jiraiya, but the sentiment was there. Eventually, we started spending more and more time together. Once a week turned into twice a week, which turned into three times, so on and so forth, until eventually I went to visit him every day._

 _When our meet-ups were scarce, I didn't really notice anything off about him, but you start to see things a bit clearer the more time you spend with people. Back then, of course I didn't know anything was wrong, but as time moved along in my later years, looking back it, I realize he was a sick man… n-not sick as in perverted or rapey or anything. W-… okay, well he was rather perverted, but only to women. Anyways, he was actually sick._

 _Not cancer or anything, though it was rather close. His younger days filled with careless drug use, a rather extreme abundance of alcohol consumption and the stress of his life in general took a toll on him. Some days he'd just randomly come down with something and start vomiting or coughing out blood. A few weeks after I realized he was acting kind of strange, he had a stroke and I was the one there to call an ambulance._

 _From then on, I hadn't seen him for a good four or five months. No one ever told me anything while I waited for him to come back, so in my mind I thought he was dead. Turns out, he ended up having to remain close to an old friend of his from childhood for health reasons. So, he moved. I had honestly thought I'd never see him again, until he showed up at the orphanage one random day.'_

Naruto walked down the hall towards the office which is where he was told to go. They were in the middle of the school year now, so their free time to roam around the community was replaced with mostly class time. He hadn't done anything wrong, so he didn't know why he was going to see Ms. Maeko. His teacher just got a call and told him to head down to her office. Maybe it was another interview with a parent? He had only had two his whole life from what he could remember, and they both went fairly well, yet he waited and waited, but no one ever came to get him. If this is what it is, then he didn't really care for it.

Walking down the empty hall, her door came into view and his heart was actually starting to race a little bit. What if he DID do something wrong and he didn't know about it? As far as he knew, most interviews take place after school hours. The only time kids get called out of class for adoption possibilities is if they are being adopted right then and there. But, who on earth would do that for him?

"Hahaha!"

He froze next to the wall by her door. That was her laughing, so maybe he wasn't in trouble.

"Hey, what can I say? I was a kid myself once!" A very familiar voice rang out, shocking him.

Was that… he stepped into the door way to see exactly what he was hoping it would be. With his back to him and his long white hair draping down his back, the old man. "Jiraiya!" he called out rather happily, drawing the man's attention.

He spun around to the voice calling his name and smiled down at the kid. "Hey, squirt!" he said happily. As Naruto stepped in, he playfully messed his hair up. "How's it been? You make any more money off of those other old farts out there?"

Naruto shook his head, still smiling up at him. "Uh-uh. They say I'm too small to do anything." He complained.

"Oh, too small?" Jiraiya asked. "Well, I think you've grown since the last time I saw you." He said, sizing him up, playfully. "In fact, you might just be big enough to come along with me."

His words froze the kid in his spot as he looked up at him in wonder. Was he… "Are you moving back in?" he asked.

Jiraiya smiled and squatted down so they were at eye level. "Uh… well, actually no. I uh… I sold that house back to the bank. It was too crowded here, so I moved to a different house. It's a bit bigger with a swimming pool, I uh… I set up an arcade with tons of games and stuff, it's a really cool place." He said, bragging about his house. "Problem is, it gets a little boring now and then when I'm just there playing by myself. So – I was wondering if you'd maybe like to come home with me."

His smile was gone, replaced with a very slowly growing look of shock and untamable excitement. Was he saying...

"What do you say kid… would you like me to adopt you?" he asked, making it as clear as can be.

Naruto was absolutely shocked, and he looked to be on the verge of tears that refused to let him speak. He slowly nodded and lunged forward, latching his arms around Jiraiya's neck, enciting an 'aww' from Ms. Maeko, their only viewer.

* * *

"Aww.." Ino cooed as she sat, curled up, in her seat, listening to his story with her hand over her heart to keep it from leaping out.

Naruto shook his head with a bashful smile. "Yeah-yeah. It was real touching and all that." He said dismissively. "I mean, I couldn't really help it, you know? It was the first time in my life that I actually felt… wanted by anyone." He explained. "I was young, but – I guess it was just a subconscious feeling."

Ino nodded along, wiping a tear that escaped down her cheek at some point which Naruto seemed to notice.

"Are you crying?" He questioned as he glanced over to her, a rather mockingly shocked look on his face.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Eh-hehe! I'm sorry! That's just so… sad." She replied, explaining her actions as best she could.

"Eh, well. It's more happy than sad, but I gotcha." He said, waving her off. "… anyways uh… So, yeah he adopted me and-"

* * *

 _'- leaving the gates of that community for the first time had to be the most exhilarating feeling. Before then, I had never stepped foot outside the gate. The way it was, school was taught at the orphanage up until the 6_ _th_ _grade. After that, there were buses that came to take the older kids to and from the public school about a mile or two outside of the community. That was probably the only time any of us were allowed to step foot outside the gates. But, I never made it to that age, so my whole life up until that point consisted of things within the walls._

 _As Jiraiya drove away, I sat in the back seat, looking back at the place I had never been outside of. I remember just thinking that – it looked so strange on the other side, you know? Within that wall was safety and as happy as I was to finally have a home, the real world is what awaited me. That meant public schools with people who had things I didn't and knew things I couldn't hope to know. The uh… the kicker is that I wasn't just adopted by some random guy. As I said before, Jiraiya was a pretty big deal back then. That little quaint house he bought back in the community of my own orphanage was truly a cheap buy for him. Seeing his new home was proof enough._

 _So, we made the trip from Kiri, which is where that orphanage was, to Suna, and when I first got there, it was a place like I had never seen before. A beautifully designed mansion of a home that he had bought specifically for the woman he loved who sadly did not want him. Two stories high, an amazing pool in the backyard with a connected jacuzzi, that game room he boasted about, it was all there. Again, with it being built in Suna, there was a ton of desert surrounding the town, not much grass in the neighborhood I lived in unless the neighbors had artificial or something. We didn't. Aside from the pool and the game room he had there, there was also a rather old looking playset a little ways from the backyard. It was still within our fenced in area, so it apparently belonged to us._

 _Of course, it was all rather overwhelming for me, a kid who came from literally nothing. With all the commodities we were awarded within the orphanage, you'd think this stuff wouldn't impress me all that much, but this was like having my own private everything. That first week there, I was so timid to do anything, not knowing what I could get in trouble for. That list, however, was extremely small considering it was Jiraiya, a man rather childish himself. I just didn't know it yet._

 _Eventually when I got a bit more comfortable, I started truly enjoying myself and Jiraiya and I spent days together, playing video games, swimming, eating junk food… watching movies… writing stories… It was as happy as I had ever been. But, it was rather ended abruptly when I had to finally get back to school. I was granted 2 weeks leave to get acquainted with my new home, but after that, I was put into my first public school… 3_ _rd_ _grade, Mrs. Omai's class.'_

Standing at the teacher's desk, Naruto waited and watched as all of these kids who would be his new classmates funneled in, chatting among each other. The teacher was talking to him, but he wasn't really listening until she asked him something. "So, what school are you coming from?" the brunette woman asked kindly.

Naruto glanced back to her and answered. "From the one in my orphanage." He informed her.

She seemed shocked. "Oh. So, you were recently adopted?" She asked curiously.

He nodded. "Yes ma'am. Jiraiya adopted me."

"Oh. Well, that's n-.." She said, not really knowing who that was… until the name clicked in her head. "Wait… Jiraiya as in Jiraiya Goketsu?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know." He said.

She leaned back and away from him, digging in one of her desk drawers. Coming back, she had a book in her hand. "This Jiraiya?" She asked, showing the ridiculous author photo plastered on the back, displaying the man.

"Yeah. That's him." He said, nodding.

"Wow.." She said in true astonishment. "I've gotta say. I am such a huge fan. Is he nice?"

He nodded. "Uhuh, he's really nice. He's my best friend."

"Aww!" She cooed, finding that statement far too sweet for her fragile heart. Before she could further speak on it, the morning bell rang. "Well, I'm sure you'll make a lot more friends here, okay?" He nodded as she stood up to address the others who were still chatting among each other, mostly about the new kid. "Okay children. Let's settle down now."

Naruto noticed row upon row of rather strange stares. He wasn't nervous or anything, just a bit curious as to why they were staring at him like they were. Their looks were curious, a few amused, a few with unreadable eyes, it was hard to pinpoint if they liked him or not.

"If you guys haven't noticed quite yet, we do have a new student here with us who is going to be joining us for the rest of the school year." The teacher said, gesturing towards him. "I am going to let him introduce himself."

Naruto glanced up to her curiously. She didn't tell him that. She gave him a very sweet and warm smile as if nudging him to go ahead. Turning back to the class, he figured he'd give some general information, much like they had to do in the orphanage when they had their class group exercises. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He began, looking around. "I was an orphan, but I got adopted a while ago and we moved here. And…" he glanced up to the teacher. "That's it."

She smiled at him and nodded, seemingly pleased by that. "That's perfectly fine. Great job. Now, guys, I expect you all to be kind and friendly okay? At the beginning of the year, none of you guys really knew each other either."

"Yes ma'am." They all said in unison.

"Great. Okay, now, Naruto why don't you go and take that seat right behind Mai back there." She said, pointing towards the back-right hand side nearest to the window. "Mai, raise your hand please."

The girl to comply was a very cute little girl with light brown hair done in two long pigtails falling down her back and very deep brown eyes. She waved her hand at the blonde boy kindly to which he noticed. Naruto glanced towards her and began heading that way, ignoring the eyes of the others as he went to his seat. As he was passing her, she gave him another smile which he returned.

"Now, to begin, you guys are going to have a little more free time while I grade your homework which I am sure you all have, riiight?" She asked in a daring tone.

"Yes maaa'am!" they said in unison once more, making her chuckle.

"Heheh, alright then. Bring em up."

Naruto watched as all of the kids got up one after the other to hand in their work. He didn't move, knowing he was excused from the assignment, it being his first day and all. Slowly, they began to trickle back into their seats, talking away with one another. Mai was one of the last ones up there which meant she was one of the last ones to make their way back. There was no one else around him who seemed like they wanted to speak to him, so he waited patiently.

When she returned, she locked eyes with him on the way down the aisle, smiling gently. When she reached him, she stuck her hand out. "Hi. I'm Mai. It's nice to meet you."

Naruto smiled and shook her hand in reply. "It is nice to meet you too."

She sat down in her seat, turning enough so they could talk to each other. "So, you said you were an orphan?" She asked curiously, that childish neglect of compassion lost on her as she asked it without hesitation.

"Yeah." Naruto said simply.

"What does that mean?" She questioned.

He thought on how to reply to that, especially considering there were about five other people now looking his way wondering the same thing. "It - means I don't have parents." He said, explaining as best he could.

Then, a boy he didn't know jumped in. "You don't have parents?" he asked rather shocked.

Naruto shook his head. "Uh-uh."

"Well. Everybody has parents." Mai said, seeming rather confused. "At least, that's what my mommy told me once."

Naruto nodded, not really wanting to disagree with her. "Yeah. I guess so. But, I don't know mine. They're probably dead."

"They died?" Another kid asked. "How?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. One of the older kids in the orphanage told me they were probably dead. I don't know how." Silence rung through their little section, the teacher noticed and looked up from grading thinking she may have to step in for some damage control, but Mai asked another question, cutting into the silence.

"So, what's adopted?" She inquired.

And just like that, the topic was changed to a lighter tone as Naruto explained it and told them about Jiraiya. Mrs. Omai smiled kindly, going back to grading. He'd be okay here.

 _'Safe to say, I was rather comfortable in my new school. I-.. I loved my new home. Loved Jiraiya… everything was going great, but uh… it just seems in my life things don't always stay that way. No matter where I'm at. A few weeks after starting school uh..'_

Sitting on the couch in the living room with a bowl of cereal, Naruto's gaze was absolutely transfixed on the early Saturday morning cartoon on as he shoveled spoonful after spoonful into his mouth with gusto. It was a regular early morning weekend with the rain pelting down on the big open windows to his right. The gloomy day didn't stop the light of day from shining, casting a natural grey toned radiance into the house. Other than that unusual rain, that came very scarcely here in Suna, everything was pretty normal… until he saw Jiraiya who was never up this early on Saturday or Sunday. He was on the phone, apparently in a very urgent call.

"I-.. yeah! Ohoh! Come on baby! It's not about me not wanting you over! I just didn't have time to clean anything! Plus, with the rain and all I wouldn't want you driving all the way here, you know? … No, I do! I like you very much! Too much for me to have to see you trudge through all this mud and rain!"

Naruto glanced back at him to see what it was he was talking about. It was likely another woman. He's never gone out this early in the morning though, it's usually late at night when he puts Naruto to sleep.

"Oh, absolutely! Look, I'll take you for some breakfast and we can spend a little time at your place and uh.. you know, discuss my book. How's that sound? Ehergh- hergh- he!" He said, finishing with a goofy chuckle.

Naruto just turned around and continued watching the cartoon.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit beautiful!" he said, hanging up. Pulling on his jacket, he walked over to Naruto. "Hey, kid. I'll be back a little later on to finish that movie we were watching last night. Don't you start watching it without me!" he said as he headed for the door.

"I won't." Naruto called back, taking another bite.

"And Miyuki is coming over right now to look after you while I'm gone. Be good squirt!"

With that, he flipped the hood of his jacket up, shut the door and left. Naruto stayed glued to the screen, awaiting the woman from next door. She is a retired doctor who apparently went to college with Jiraiya, making them rather close friends. She was a pretty nice woman and he didn't mind her taking care of him while Jiraiya ran off to do whatever it is he does with those women. He never brought them home though.

Looking down into his bowl, he realized he was out of cereal. As soon as that became apparent, the show went to commercial, giving him the perfect opportunity for a refill. Standing up, he was in his pajamas which Jiraiya had bought for him. They were orange with little frogs all around them. His small feet pitter-pattered back to the kitchen which was pretty much connected to the living room, so he didn't necessarily have to worry about missing anything.

On the counter of the island sat the cereal box he left there earlier, knowing he'd be coming back for more. He stepped up on the step stool he needed to reach it from a good angle, that way he didn't spill it. The sound of the television swallowing the silence of the house. He filled his bowl up a bit more until he had enough to go along with the amount of milk that was already in there. When he was sure he did, he closed the box up properly, something Jiraiya never did, and placed it back on the counter where he originally got it from next to the fridge. As he did this, the sound of the television suddenly stopped behind him. For a moment he froze before turning around.

Sure enough, the TV had turned off by itself. He looked around the room, seeing nothing but the furniture. His eyes landed on the remote that sat on the coffee table in front of the couch he was sitting on. Not knowing or really caring what to make of it, he grabbed his bowl of cereal and headed over to retake his spot.

(Unnoticed by the blonde, there was a figure standing behind the couch where he previously sat, only seen through the reflection of the television.)

Sitting back with his bowl of cereal and the remote, he got a very strange shiver that ran down his spine. It almost felt like someone was standing behind him, but as he turned around, there was no one there. He continued to glance around curiously. Something just felt… strange to him. Figuring it was no big deal, he turned back to the TV and cut it on. It was already on his cartoon, so he just sat the remote down next to him and went to work on his bowl of cereal.

For a few short moments, it went by without a hitch, until the subtitles started popping up, displaying the words the characters were speaking. Furrowing his brow, he picked the remote back up and looked it over for a moment. Did he press a button by accident? He didn't know how to get them to go away. It wasn't too much of an issue, but he found that the subtitles drew his eyes more than the show itself and he didn't want to miss anything.

Eventually he just let the matter be. If it became too annoying, he'd just ask Miyuki to turn them off when she got there. So, he continued on like that, watching the show. His gaze continued to flicker down to the words at the bottom of the screen like he knew it would. Even when he tried to ignore them, somehow it just drew his attention every time they popped up. Looking down into his bowl, he was almost finished with the last of his cereal bits which would leave him the milk remaining. Taking those last few bites, he sat his spoon down and began drinking from the edge of the bowl. There wasn't that much, so he was able to down it in one drink, gasping for air slightly as he burped, rather satisfied.

With that finished, he set it aside and returned his gaze to the screen. This time, he was truly confused as those subtitles were no longer following the words of the characters. Instead, they seemed to be frozen on a single phrase.

[Be my friend?]

It was written in white text, surrounded by a black bar, and it was not going away, no matter what they were saying on screen. Confused, he picked the remote up again and flipped to the next channel, just to see if it would turn, but it did not. Those words simply remained there. With a small sigh of frustration, he just went back to the cartoon and continued watching, doing his best to ignore the words. He set the remote down beside him. For a few moments, he watched in relative peace before, much to his continued frustration, the television cut off again.

Reaching for the remote, his hand touched nothing but the couch cushion. Looking down, he couldn't seem to find it. Even though he was sure he hadn't moved it. Thinking it must've slipped in between the cushions, he stood to his feet, digging his hands between them each in search of the missing control. He searched everywhere it could've possibly been, based on where he had it, but came up empty handed.

Sighing in further frustration, he stared down at the couch, completely confused. He was sure it had to be here somewhere. Seemingly about to give up and go turn it back on with the buttons on the television, he stopped when he noticed the missing control resting on the island of the kitchen where he was certain he hadn't left it. He just stared at it in confusion (missing the pair of bare feet that stood at the last seeable step of the stairs leading up towards the bedrooms). He finally noticed when whoever it was turned and headed up to the second floor, their steps clearly thudding across the floor for a moment.

Was that Miyuki? He didn't hear her come in. Curiously, he walked towards the steps, glancing up towards the top. It was unnaturally dark up there. The rain likely the cause as it did cast the house in a rather dim light. But still, it seemed far brighter down here. Thinking on what to do, nothing in his underexposed mind screamed danger or scary, so he did the first thing he thought of. "Miyuki?" He called out. There was more silence.

Then, suddenly, there was a strange thud sound from one of the rooms up there, different from the footsteps. There was no hesitation within his oblivious adolescent mind as he went to investigate. Not even the darkness deterred him as he stepped up to the top step. The stairs led up to the middle of the upstairs hallway. Three rooms to his left, the furthest down being his room. Towards the right were two rooms, the furthest down being Jiraiya's office. The sound came from his room if he wasn't mistaken.

He turned towards it and began treading that way (Unknowingly being watched by a short figure submerged within the shadows on the opposite side). Making it to his room, he opened the door with no hesitation, cutting the light on. There was no one within. Everything was in perfect order as they were taught to keep it at the orphanage. His bed was made, shoes were set against the wall with the laces tucked in, his school work he had yet to complete was set on his desk ready for him to work on it later in the day, and everything was just as it should be. So, what was that sound? Walking further in, he looked around curiously for anything that didn't look right.

There was definitely someone in here. He saw them with his own eyes. Well, their feet anyways. Thinking rather quickly, he dropped down and pulled the bottom edge of his blanket up, thinking there would be someone under the bed who he could catch off guard. There was no one. Looking around a bit more, the only other place they could be would be in the closet.

Opening the door, he was met with the usual. Clothes all clean and hung neatly, ready to be worn. Nothing remotely out of the ordinary, so he shut the door and began walking out of his room, stopping before he made it to the door as he noticed his backpack which was hanging by the door was now sitting on the ground, apparently having fallen down. But… the front flap was wide open. That's where he keeps all of his pens and stuff. He never took any out, so why would it be open. Walking over, he looked inside, noticing he was missing his orange sharpie. He knew because it was his favorite. Zipping it up, he hung it back on the hook, something catching his attention as he stood to his feet. Just outside of the threshold of his door, he could see it was a note written on a piece of paper.

Walking over, he picked it up to see what it said. Written with presumably his orange sharpie were the words, 'Be my friend?' topped off with the question mark. He was confused, but his confusion was quickly overshadowed by shock with the sound of something bouncing his way. Dropping the note a bit, he noticed that a little red ball came rolling out of the darkness down at the other end of the hall that was far darker than it should have been. It was damn near pitch black, but he didn't seem to notice that, or care. Stopping the ball with his foot, he looked down the hall curiously. Just to see what would happen, he kicked it back, hard enough so it didn't bounce but would reach Jiraiya's door in time. For a moment nothing happened until it came bouncing back again. He smiled lightly and sat down, setting the note aside.

Taking the ball, he tossed it back down that way, waiting for it to inevitably come back. Through the window by Jiraiya's door, a small enough light was casted to show the top of someone's head. It was far too dark to make out anything else, but a mess of spikey hair could be seen. The color, not really, but the spikey hair was something. When the ball came back, he was fully smiling now. "Who are you?" he asked just as he threw it back. This time, it didn't seem to come back immediately like he thought it would. There was a hellish silence that still didn't rattle his innocent mind as he waited patiently. He could still see that spiky hair, so he knew they were still there.

Then, suddenly, the ball came bouncing back. He caught it with a smile, happy they were still playing. Just as he held it up, about to throw it back, he stopped, noticing something written on it. It was again written in that orange sharpie, so it was kind of hard to make out on the bright red, ball, but he could sort of see it. Reading the name, his smile slowly rose. "I'm Naruto." He said, tossing it back. "I'll be your friend."

* * *

 **AN: The invitation into the realm of the living. A hellish thing sometimes. What has young Naruto made friends with? Find out next time!**


	24. Lesson of Fear

**AN: HEY GUYS! Okay! So, before you read a single word! Just let it be known this chapter here was written in the span of 2 hours! I have been absolutely swarmed with college work and actual work, so this has been long overdue and I am terribly sorry for making you guys wait! This is so rushed, and honestly, on my first and only read through, I don't much like it, but you guys have been waiting for OVER A MONTH and I can't keep you in wait any longer!**

 **Depending on the reviews I get, if they all agree this one is trash, I may just redo it, or add onto it, but it fits pretty well with the story as a whole. It's sort of a filler episode guys, sorry! Lol! But, I didn't have time to flush out everything I wanted to! It has very integral information for the story as well as more relationship development between our MC's so, there's that!... yaaaay…**

 **Give me a break guys, I'm trying here! I've got a lot on my plate! So, I ask that you guys please be patient with me… I got a cover photo done! So, that's good at least… lol, sorry. Just enjoy the chapter. At least get the integral information stored within, it's important! Enjoy…**

* * *

 **Please Believe Me**  
Chapter 24

* * *

The two blondes still sat in the car, Ino with her legs curled up beneath her as she leaned onto the middle arm rest. She was intently waiting for him to continue his story, but for some reason, he just stopped there. Her intense blue eyes pierced the side of his face as if lost in a trance. "… Well?" She voiced.

Naruto turned to her with a bit of a confused look, dripping with amusement. With a small chuckle, he mimicked her. "Heh, well?"

His story was JUST getting good, there was no way he was going to stop it there. This was no time for games. "What was it?" she demanded.

He turned back and looked down at the top of his steering wheel, still with a smirk in place. "… Well uh… I'm very glad the story was that interesting… and I'd love to tell you more, but… well, we're already here." He pointed out, much to her surprise.

Looking passed his face, sure enough, was the parking lot she was familiar with. She was home. Blinking a few times, she sat back in her seat correctly. "o-Oh. I… wow, it - felt like a shorter trip this time." She muttered.

"Yeah, I know." He said, watching her casually. For some reason, she didn't get out.

Ino was at a crossroad here. She was disappointed she didn't get to hear the rest of the story, but more so that she was here. Because, being here meant being alone… for the first time… at night… A very childish fear which she was well aware of, but God was it still present. Not wanting to seem weak in the presence of someone literally fearless, she turned and opened the door, illuminating the inside of the car. Sticking a foot out the door, she stopped and turned back towards Naruto who was still looking at her quite oddly.

"u… thank you – for.. bringing me home, I mean…" she muttered out meekly, a lot less relaxed than she's seemed since they've been together.

His deep, tired, blue eyes continued to watch her for a moment. "… Yeah." He finally replied to which she took as his way of saying goodbye.

Stiffly, and very unconfidently, she managed to pull herself out of the car, sparing him a final smile that was very fear-riddled despite her best efforts. It was like she could feel his eyes on her as she rounded the front of the car. Her eyes were low, staring at the ground in front of her, trying to seem as normal as possible, but inside, she was beyond afraid. That salvation she had when he agreed to take her with him to Suna the day before was… well, it was relieving. But, it didn't seem like there would be such a situation this time around.

As she made it to the stairs leading up to her apartment, she stopped when the car suddenly cut off. Her head snapped over just as the blonde man was rolling out. Confusion flooded her along with hope… a very childish sense of hope.

Naruto turned to her before shutting his door. "Uh… hey, it was – kind of a long drive, you know?" he said. "Would you mind if I – er we stay here for a while?" He asked, pointing back to the car, gesturing to Ghost.

The question seemed to place her in a momentary stupor. For some reason, her mind chose that moment in particular to bring her time with this man into focus. He is always there. He never fails to be there when she needs him the most. Whether it be coincidence or not, he always does things that paint him in a better light. Every time it seems he's reached the zenith of kindness, he does even more.

"Isss that a no?" he asked, breaking her from that stupor with a jolt.

"u-uh! No-! I mean, yes!" She fumbled out, embarrassed by how dumb she must have looked just then. "Yeah!.. That'd be-.. yeah."

"Uhm, okay." Naruto chuckled out, turning to get Ghost.

As soon as he turned around, her worried smile dropped, replaced by a look of extreme irritation with herself as she rolled her eyes. She must've looked so dumb just now!

"Well, hey. I'll just let Ghost use the bathroom before we head inside. He's uh.. well, he's potty trained, but he _will_ scratch your door when he's gotta go so-.."

"o-Okay." She said, pushing her bang out of her face. "I'm just gonna… take a shower really quick, but I'll leave the door unlocked, so… you can jus-.. come in – when you're ready."

"Okay." Naruto said, giving her a small smile.

The smile seemed to take her for a moment as she hesitated to turn and leave. It was a short moment however as she was far too embarrassed to be caught in another trance like before. "o.. Okay." She said lowly, still not moving for some reason. When she realized that, she slowly forced her body to turn. "Okay." A final time beneath her breath before she jogged lightly up the stairs.

Naruto leaned back against his car door, watching her go for a moment until she reached the top step and glanced back to him quickly. When their eyes met, she turned back and continued on. With a small chuckle through his nose, he turned elsewhere, pulling his pack of cigarettes out and popping one in his mouth. ". . . Okay." He muttered.

* * *

Making it inside, Ino stopped at the door in complete and udder shock that was… well, in retrospect unneeded. The place was a mess. Still trashed from her and Tayuya's last day together where they pigged out on any and everything. There were various fast food bags and containers laying all around. It shouldn't have surprised her as she saw it just yesterday when she came to get clothes for their sudden trip to Suna. But, it completely slipped her mind a few moments ago.

To make matters worse, Naruto will be coming in any moment. From her time taking him out to use the bathroom, Ghost is quite a curious dog and likes to spend time exploring the surrounding before just picking a spot to go, but it was a long car ride. Without a second thought, she jumped into action to clean what she could. Going around with a trash bag, she was pretty efficient, throwing away anything that wasn't part of the usual every day décor. The left overs from that night were thankfully all packed up and put in the fridge already, so all that was left was the trash.

It was miles better than it was, but there was still the kitchen with dishes piled up in the sink. But, she didn't really want to push her luck with that. She said she was going to be in the shower by the time he came in, so for her to sit here doing dishes, it'd look like she were trying too hard. Maybe she'd just casually do them when she gets out. It's not only her wanting to not seem dirty, she's generally a bit of a neat freak anyways. Had it not been for Tayuya's early morning call yesterday morning, she would have cleaned the place top to bottom.

With a sigh, she rushed to her room with an irritated look still resting on her face. She just sat on the couch and waited yesterday. So much valuable time wasted when she could have done _something_. Doesn't matter now. All that mattered was that shower that she was very much looking forward to. It's been quite a long day.

Making it to her room, she grabbed a pair of comfortable clothes to change into before heading straight to the bathroom. Making sure she locked the door, she turned and stared at herself in the mirror. Boy did she look tired. To be expected of course, it's almost 3 in the morning. But, strangely, she didn't feel as tired as she looked. Maybe the nap from earlier that day, or rather yesterday now, threw her schedule off a bit. Which was… fine now, since she didn't have to go and see Kakashi anymore.

Turning around, she cut the shower on and stuck her hand beneath its stream until it heated up. When it did, she stepped away and began to remove her clothes. As she slipped out of her jeans, her phone fell out, clattering against the floor. Oh yeah. She had put it on silent when Naruto began his story so that they weren't interrupted. Picking it up, she had about 14% of her battery left. More importantly a slew of texts from Tayuya and one missed call from her father.

It was far too late to call him right now, so she focused on the texts from her friend. Scrolling to the top, she read them through. They were all about, of course, the ridiculous attitude of her 'mentor' who had been just as aggressively insensitive as ever it seemed. Then, there were a few messages asking why she wasn't responding, followed immediately by a few suggesting her being caught up in explicit actions with her own mentor to which she chuckled and rolled her eyes at. In response, she typed out, 'Sorry, Naruto was telling me a story. That's all. Text me when you wake.' With that taken care of, she put it down and continued to her shower.

Stepping in, she let the water drench her completely starting with her head. It ran down her hair before eventually making it to her body, coating her in a warmth so gentle she felt like she were melting beneath it. It was relaxing. Very relaxing. This was possibly one of the simpler joys she had missed when she came to. Such a mundane routine for most, to her, became something of a treasured moment of peace. Ironic, seeing as this, along with sleep, were two of her most hated things when she was younger. It took too much time away from her many daily adventures.

Now, it was so peaceful to just sit beneath this warm stream of water listening to her thoughts as they slipped out freely beneath these falling drops of warmth. She could stay here for days if she could. But, right now, there is company over. Important company too, so she couldn't revel in the moment for too long. Unintentionally, her mind fell back to how awkward she seemed when he asked to stay.

In that moment, for whatever reason, he seemed to freeze her. She couldn't understand it herself and she wasn't really concerned with trying to. In a way, his request felt like a… another kind gesture on his part. As strange as that is. He made it seem as if he needed her help, when really it was the other way around. He is saving her again. From something he doesn't even know she's afraid of. With that in mind, she felt even guiltier about accepting his offer. He could have better things to do than sit around with her because she's too afraid to be alone.

It also made her – in a way – want to help him somehow. For everything he's ever done for her, or her family, he hasn't asked for anything in return… other than occasionally looking after Ghost. But, after spending all this time together, it was fair to say Ino was starting to worry about him. There are things he does that just don't sit right with her. Not like it's much of her business, but he smokes way too much, she hasn't seen him sleep, yet he looks restless. These were definite problems. Almost like he were trying to do more than anyone would ask anyone to do.

These thoughts also made her question herself in a way. Why was she even wondering these things? How much did she care for him already? That was a question that truly scared her to even ponder. In a way, she could say she sort of had a bit of an interest. n-Not like a romantic based interest or anything! Just, more so like they may be becoming friends much faster than she thought… yeah, that's all. It couldn't be helped as she's heard stories of him from both himself and others. It gave her more insight into the person he is. That would be enough to care about someone, right?

But, those are just stories. Not that she doubted any of them, but if anything, she is very interested in the idea of him. That doesn't necessarily mean she has a crush on him specifically. It sort of makes sense, considering everything that's happened to her has been solved by this godlike man. He is… attractive to her and she can leave it at that for now. Maybe it's just a serious case of 'hero worship'.

These were all just shower thoughts anyways. Rarely do they hold any real weight in the scope of reality. Those thoughts ended there when she heard the front door closing, meaning they had finally come in. Listening closer, she could hear Ghost's paws trotting down the hall before his sniffling nose sounded out through the bottom of the bathroom door making her smile. Leaving her thoughts there, she began actually showering which included washing her hair and body.

A few minutes later and she was finished. When she shut the shower off and stepped out, she stopped for a moment, listening intently, wondering what he was doing. But, it was silent. Eventually she got around to drying her body off and dressing herself in her clothes; consisting of a pair of rather tight-fitting black sweats and a white t-shirt. Now fully clothed, she remained there, staring at herself in the mirror. Her hair was still pretty damp, so it was clumped together as it fell down her back and her natural bang along with it, pulled out of her face.

For some reason, she was nervous about stepping out there. It's not like they haven't been together for two days straight now. This was a different type of nervous. Something she had not really felt before. It was a bit stupid, but it was there nonetheless. With a final sigh, she grabbed her dirty clothes and headed for the door. Before she opened it, she timidly put her free hand on the wood. Putting her ear to the door, it was quiet as could possibly be. Was he asleep?

From what she had observed, he hadn't slept the entire trip. Even though he said he wasn't tired, that's impossible. Figuring it was probably weird for anyone to be in the bathroom this long, she sighed yet again before opening the door. Peaking out, she was met immediately with Ghost sniffing her from her bare feet up to her stomach, ensuring it was her to which she smiled at.

"H-ey boy." She said with a chuckle as she rubbed his head to keep him from jumping up. His tail was waging furiously as if he thought he'd never see her again. "What're you doing cutie?" Looking down the hall to her right, the lights were all on in the living room and kitchen, so she figured he must be in there. Stepping around the black pooch who followed her, she went straight ahead into her room to deposit her dirty laundry, still looking down with a smile at the dog vying for her attention. "m-hmhm!" she chuckled as she stepped in. "Hu-.." A gasp of surprise left her mouth when she saw Naruto standing at her desk, reading through her notebook with the notes she took from Kakashi's lessons.

At the sound of her entering, Naruto did not react, his eyes still searching through her notes. "Sorry. Didn't mean to impose." He said, still not looking up at her. "Ghost ran in here, and I just came to get him."

She was timid, but continued in nonetheless. "o-Oh." She muttered. Stepping around him, she headed for the closet on the other side of him, throwing her clothes in the dirty bin within.

"You were very studious it would seem." He said, drawing her attention again.

Taken back by the sudden comment, she hesitated to respond. "… o-Oh… yeah." Walking behind him, she sat on the bed, looking up at the back of his head, wondering if she was supposed to say something else.

She didn't have to think too much longer on it however. "It seems Kakashi very truly only covered the basics." He said as he turned around, his eyes still searching around the pages. "You've gooot a few Latin phrases. A pretty fair grip on religious relics and prayers. An okay understanding of human and inhuman spirits. I mean, it may seem like a lot, but this is… I mean, the foundation of what there is to know." He explained.

Again, this wasn't something she had an actual response for, so she spit out a lackluster, "Yeah.." As he continued to read through her book, she couldn't help but look up at him. It was a bit awkward with the silence at the moment, but she didn't really have anything else to look at.

Leaning against the edge of her desk, he continued skimming through. Ino's eyes were intensely focused on his face. No feature in particular. Perhaps she was just looking for a reaction. She got one when a small smile began spreading on his face. "You know, it's actually a bit surprising." He said, finally looking towards her.

Her eyes diverted away from his for a slight second before returning with the realization she was probably caught looking. "w-What?" She asked. "That I know how to take notes?"

Although it sounded like an insecure rebuttal, at this point, he knew she was joking. He chuckled and shook his head. "Heh, well… No, uh… You were so reluctant to accept my offer all those months ago, but – these notes look like those of a dedicated student." Looking at her, it didn't seem as though she had a reply, so he continued on. "I'm impressed, but – not surprised."

Not fully understanding what he meant by that, she went ahead and asked. "What.. do you mean by that?"

Turning around, Naruto set the notebook down and pulled out the seat beneath the desk. As he sat down, Ghost came over happily to him and set his head in his lap. Smiling down at him, Naruto placed a gentle hand upon his head. ". . . Well – this could just be me jumping the gun – but from.. everything I've seen or – heard about you… no matter what you do, you put your all into it." Looking back to her, she had her eyes down on Ghost, but she was clearly focused on his words. "That… is something I admire."

". . . yeah." She muttered lightly, almost too quiet for him to hear. "It rarely does me any good though – most the time…" The moment of silence that followed let her know he was searching for more, so she quickly continued. "I mean-.. I never really…" Ino was at a loss for words. She knew what she wanted to say, just not how to say it. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled and continued. "Everything I've done… even if I do put my all into it, it – never really does anything for me."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

". . . They never do anything to help me." She explained. "It's jus-.. a bunch of pointless talents I think…"

He smiled in a mocking way. "Well… I'll go out on a limb and say you're talking about your many childhood activities… and to that I'd have to ask… did you enjoy doing them?"

She already had a slight idea as to where he was going with this, but she humored him nonetheless. "Well.. yeah."

"Things we do don't always have to amount to anything. In fact, most of them don't. Trust me, pointless talents could become a lifeline if you're ever in a tight spot… I mean, I – played piano in a little bar for a job a few years back."

"Really?" She asked, truly interested.

He nodded. "Yup. I worked for mainly tips and uh… well, this wasn't a very popular bar.. or maybe I'm just not very good, heh."

She smiled at his joke, shaking her head. "Well, you had to audition for it, right? I doubt the owner would just let you work there because you asked."

"Heh-heh!" He chuckled out a bit more aggressively, showing more emotion than she's ever seen from him. "That's exactly what happened!" he said humorously, forcing her to join in with his infectious chuckling. "Well, no uh, he had a – daughter who went to the same high school as me, and she was actually in the Jazz band, so he had heard me play before, but when I came to him, I jus-.. asked him and he said yeah… Heh, but now I'm kinda worried… maybe I did suck."

Yet again, they shared in a small round of chuckling that slowly faded out into a silence before Ino spoke further on it. "I'd – love to hear you play some time."

"Ah, you wouldn't want to hear that." He said, waving her off playfully. "Honestly, I know it may not be too believable, but I get very nervous depending on who's listening."

Despite as hard as she was trying, Ino couldn't wipe the smile off her face. It was beginning to hurt her cheeks, but it just goes to show, he is such a calming person to be around. That perpetually angsty face he wears is a disguise for who is really behind it. "What do you mean?" She asked.

He leaned back, smiling as he scratched the back of his head. "Well-.. okay, I can… Heh, I don't really know how to put it… like.. Well, I can play in front of mostly any guy, but.. I don't know – pretty girls seem to clam me up a bit…"

As soon as those words left his mouth, her smile slowly dropped, and it felt like jolts of joy were shooting through her body, speeding her heartbeat and preventing her from speaking.

"I mean, that's how it used to be anyways. I was a kid back then though, so it was… lotta hormones and testosterone, you know? Haven't played in… well, three years, heh." He explained casually, not even remotely aware of the stupor he sunk her into.

She blinked her thoughts away and focused back into the conversation just as he finished his thoughts. "… So, you stopped when… when you started doing – this?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Yeah.. I mean, that's one way to put it… It's not like something I regret or anything."

Her eyes shifted away from him and looked elsewhere. "… Yeah." She muttered.

Naruto watched her for a moment like a doctor watching a patient. After a while, he spoke again. "So, uh… Ino, I just want you to know that… if you don't want to do this… if you _really_ don't want to do this, then you do not have to force yourself."

"w-What?" She asked, a forced chuckle behind her words that was instantly recognized.

Despite her willingness to deny it, Naruto knew. He chuckled along, shaking his head. "Hmh… You're a gifted clairvoyant… very gifted, and as much as I'd like to have more of us out there, I am not going to force you to do something you don't want to."

"… Why don't you think I want to?" She asked, her expression dropping down to one of… fear.

He continued looking at her, despite her looking down at her carpet longingly. After a moment, he stood to his feet and walked towards her window which was at the foot of her bed to her right. Opening the blinds, he looked outside. "… Because I know what it's like to be afraid… and I know what it looks like."

Not turning towards him, she smiled a bit in disbelief, eventually voicing her thoughts. "Heh… I doubt that." She muttered.

Naruto glanced back to her out the side of his eye before shifting his gaze back out the window. ". . . When Kakashi found me – I was doing things on my own." He began, for the second time that night catching her complete attention. "I was… doing something I shouldn't have been doing. Something that could have gotten me killed had I continued on unchecked. . . I was doing it, because… because I was afraid of failing the things I had learned. Before Kakashi, I was a self-taught exorcist, more or less. Learned everything I thought I needed to know through the internet and old books. But, in truth, I had no idea what I was doing."

"You were learning about exorcisms and all that while you were in college?" She asked.

"Well, yeah… I started long before then, but yeah… yeah it wasss… I didn't really socialize all that much, so… studying demonology on the side of actual studies was nothing. It was something I was completely passionate about, specifically after an incident that took place while I was in middle school… It's more or less what made me decide to do this for the rest of my life, but that's a story for another time."

She looked immediately dejected. Just at the mention of a new piece of his story was enough to get her excited, but it didn't seem he would be telling that one tonight… or finishing the other one.

"The point of all this is… well, we all get scared sometimes Ino… Fear is just another thing that separates you from the dead. You fear because you have something precious to loss."

Of course, she agreed with that sentiment, but the way he phrased that… and the way he is. "… Do you have something precious?" she asked.

He didn't turn around, still looking out the window. He knew what she was asking, but for clarity… "Why do you ask?"

She remained in her spot, her hands clinching at her lap, afraid of the conversation she brought up. More importantly, what his reaction would be to it. But, it was far too late to backtrack now. "You… you smoke a lot… and you never sleep… sometimes you zone out and you look so… sad."

His half-lidded eyes remained fixed on something outside. Eventually, he sighed and turned back around, walking casually back to his seat. As he sat down, he sighed once more. "You know… there was never any real need to keep you in the dark about what I'm going to tell you… I don't know why Kakashi didn't tell the two of you while you were with him, but…"

She was confused but intrigued… and a bit worried if she were honest. It felt like he was going to say something awful… like maybe he's got cancer… oh God, please don't let it be that. The more she thought, the more worried she became.

Naruto could see the worry settle into her face and gave her a reassuring smile. "Heh, calm down. It's nothing drastically terrible. It's actually another lesson if you will." That seemed to settle her nerves a bit. "Uh… okay, well. I think it's best if I just go ahead and shatter your perceived reality first." He said, mysteriously.

". . . s-shatter my-.. what?" she asked, clearly confused.

He smiled a bit, shaking his head before he continued on. "Heh… As far as you know… the world is anything physical.. Anything you can see or feel… and, something you now know for certain, there are beings and creatures that exist outside of this physical world, right?"

She nodded along, giving him the go ahead to continue.

"Okay, and from the things you've witnessed, acts of unnatural happenings within the physical world are always the cause of those otherworldly creatures and beings, right?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said, nodding along again.

"Wrong." He said, immediately, shocking her. Now she was getting interested. "No, that's… well, it's usually true, but there are certain people among us living who have… we'll say special abilities tacked onto our clairvoyance… Usually in the form of an extra psychic ability.. Uh… in other words, people that can truly read minds, I've met a man who could, to an extent, move objects with his mind. It's really a broad range of things. Each of these abilities is… more or less tailored to that specific person. The only cases of a repeated ability known are through blood relatives."

"Wait-wait.. are you talking about like… like superpowers right now?" she asked with a bit of a chuckle, a bit perplexed and honestly not completely on board with the idea.

He smiled at her skeptic tone. "Heh, I know – I know. Trust me. It surprised me too. But, I am serious… To give you an example, there is a Nun who resides in Kumo. Her name is Mother Tsunade. 8 years ago, a family came to her, seeking more time with their terminally ill child who was due to die a week before they arrived. After seeing her, the boy died… six months later. The doctors could not explain the phenomenon, claiming it to be a 'miracle' he lasted as long as he did."

Still, she seemed a bit skeptical. That could have been just as they claimed it to be, a miracle. "Well.. why is this the first time I'm hearing about it? I mean, something like that would have to be big news, right?"

"Not at all. You see, the people with these abilities know the cost that comes with having them. They are not party tricks for the world to see, and it's not like something that just randomly happens one day… the guy I was telling you about didn't just wake up one day and flip a book open with his mind. These abilities… they take uh… we'll say a build-up of heavy emotion… tragedy usually."

"Tragedy?"

"Yeah. For another example, there was… an incident a good 30 years ago… it was in a small town out near Iwa. The people there just call it 'the incident' as no one there can really… truly explained what happened." He began. "As far as the news was aware, there was an accidental fire that struck the gymnasium the night of their local high school prom. It was – a fire that ended up killing every single student in attendance, leaving only one survivor. A teacher who went 'completely insane' due to the witnessing it. She claimed the 'accidental fire' was a cover up, and that what really happened was there was a particular student there who was a long-time bully victim and the target of a very public and very humiliating prank that very night."

Ino's wide, unblinking eyes were intently watching him in interest as he paused for dramatic effect.

"I don't know all the facts, but there was something about pigs blood or something, and-.. per the words of her teacher, she displayed some supernatural abilities, killing each and every student in attendance, sparing her life in the process."

"… do you believe it?" She asked.

He smiled lightly. "Well.. yeah." He nodded. "I was curious about it myself, and honestly a bit skeptical. So, Kakashi – who told me about it – took me there himself, and… well, I'll just say you don't really have to be a clairvoyant to feel that vengeful presence lingering over that town. I've seen the girl myself while visiting her gravesite."

She nodded, accepting that for the moment. This was a lot to take in. People with actual supernatural abilities just walking around? How strange.

"It's not like learning to play an instrument or finding out you're double jointed. These abilities are manifestations of a clairvoyant's emotions… Being what we are means we more or less have a foot resting within both worlds. The physical world and the spiritual. With life, we hold more weight here than we do there, but emotions are the gateway. Just as fear and belief in a demons existence can make it real, or faith in an angel's presence can bring about miracles… our emotions hold a certain – power of their own… to bring about more of our spiritual energy when it feels it is needed."

Her visage was set in one of confusion. She was listening, but nothing really clicked for her. It all just sounded so confusing at the moment.

Picking up on her need for further explanation, Naruto leaned forward, thinking hard about a simpler way to put it. "Well, you see its… okay, our physical selves are present and here from birth. It's almost like a prerequisite with life. You are born into this world, therefore you are and will always be apart of it until your death. But – with some clairvoyants – there is another part of you that is not recognized until it is. Your initial sight is always there, not recognized until you're intelligent enough to distinguish what's real and what isn't. But, for some, there is another piece to it that is locked away. The key being something distressing or emotional. It's almost like a gas within a bottle. When it is brought out, it can never be put back."

"So… we all have something like that? Or just.."

"No. No, it's very rare. Almost like uh… having two different colored eyes. Most of the abilities are passed down through genetics along with one's clairvoyance." He explained.

Ino nodded, before his words caught up to her completely. "Wait, clairvoyance is passed down through genetics?" She asked, not knowing that.

"Yeah, it can be." Naruto answered. "It's not always the case though. So, I mean… it's not like one of your parents is without a doubt clairvoyant or anything if that's what you were getting at. It can skip many generations before reappearing, so if in your case it is genetics, it could have come from… a great grandparent or… you know, a great-great."

"Oh." She muttered, not having anything else to say. That's when she remembered what this whole lesson of his was about in the first place. "So – what does all of that have to do with you?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah." Rubbing his eyes, he sat back in his seat. "You uh… well, it seems like you think I may have depression or something." He said, stating a question. She didn't respond, but he understood. "Well.. to clear things up I do not. I am… well…"

(CLIFFHANGER HERGH-HERGH-HERGH! [evil laugh])

* * *

 **AN: Now, again! This was written in 2 hours! I am so sorry for the lackluster writing and weak chapter. The next one I swear will be better! Hopefully that Cliffhanger just eats at your cringing minds until the next chapter comes along to explain further HEHEHE! THEORIZE AS BEST YOU CAN!.. I'm sure some of you may figure it out, or at the very least form a close enough guess.**

 **Honestly I was going to hold off on Naruto revealing this part of himself to Ino and the audience for a while, buuuut… with the way his character is written, there is literally no reason why he would do that, so I figured "fuck it", do it now! Or… next time heh-heh-heh! Tune in next time to end your theories once and for all… or I could possibly pull a prick move and just time skip, leaving you in the dark to a secret that even INO knows heheheh!**

 **Oh, and I know for a fact you guys are gonna be ticked off about the cliffhanger from Naruto's childhood story as well! Heheheh! Honestly, I had been working on this chapter all month, but I've been having problems with my laptop. It kept deleting my progress. I wrote about 4,000 words that would have ended his story, but it got deleted and I was so pissed I took a week-long hiatus. When I returned to it today, I had to reread the last chapter to catch myself back up and that's when I got that devilish thought. "… hmm… this would be a really dickish place to drop a cliffhanger…" All because I love you guys lol! That story will be completed soon though! So, don't you worry! Especially with my birthday and Halloween around the corner.. October is going to be a blast for this story! I swear! During October, I will work on nothing else! OKAY, I'm rambling! Till next time!**


	25. Orphan Days (part 3)

**AN: Hola guys! October is the season for this spooky tale! I will be focusing wholeheartedly on this all month. So, for October, expect at least 3 chapters with a very special chapter that I will be posting Halloween night! What that chapter be about? I have no idea, but I will work something out!**

* * *

 **Please Believe Me**  
Chapter 25

* * *

Previously:

"So – what does all of that have to do with you?" Ino asked.

"Oh, yeah." Rubbing his eyes, Naruto sat back in his seat. "You uh… well, it seems like you think I may have depression or something." He said, stating a question. She didn't respond, but he understood. "Well, to clear things up, I do not. I am… well…"

* * *

After a moment of thought, he continued on. "I think it's best if I finish my story from earlier as it sort of ties in a bit." He said, surprising/exciting her all at once.

With an intense look on her face, she pulled her feet up on the bed, sitting crisscrossed with her elbows resting on her knees. "Oh, please do. I've been dying to hear the rest of it. I didn't-.. really want to force you to tell me or anything." She said bashfully.

Naruto watched her settle in with an amused look. "Heh, don't worry about it. It's no problem at all... So uh… just to sort of recap…"

* * *

Taking the ball, he tossed it back down that way, waiting for it to inevitably come back. Through the window by Jiraiya's door, a small enough light was casted to show the top of someone's head. It was far too dark to make out anything else, but a mess of spikey hair could be seen. The color, not really, but the spikey hair was something. When the ball came back, he was fully smiling now. "Who are you?" he asked just as he threw it back. This time, it didn't seem to come back immediately like he thought it would. There was a hellish silence that still didn't rattle his innocent mind as he waited patiently. He could still see that spiky hair, so he knew they were still there.

Then, suddenly, the ball came bouncing back. He caught it with a smile, happy they were still playing. Just as he held it up, about to throw it back, he stopped, noticing something written on it. It was again written in that orange sharpie, so it was kind of hard to make out on the bright red, ball, but he could sort of see it. Reading the name, his smile slowly rose. "I'm Naruto." He said, tossing it back. "I'll be your friend."

' _I didn't think anything of it. It was just like meeting any other friend. At the time, I didn't know about – fear... there was no trepidation in anything I did, because I was never exposed to things most kids would consider scary. I was in that orphanage long before I had the mental capacity to learn things or remember. In there, you had no choice but to sleep in the dark. You had no choice but to put your trust in what was taught. Even the little things that aren't taught directly. Things picked up along the way, such as an unwavering trust in those who seem to be your age or younger. Maybe that's why I never felt fear when faced with this presence._

 _It presented itself to me as a child of my age. A little boy just like me. Its first impression on me was one of acceptance. He played with me… noticed me. My innocence said friendly, but… I can distinctly remember there being a sliver of doubt every time we interacted. A little… tug within my gut that would make me squirm, only for a moment… Of course, being a clairvoyant yourself, you know exactly what I mean. It's that feeling when an unfriendly spirit is near. Like… a resting unease filling my stomach that was always ignored during our various games. An early warning sign that I did not pick up on because I did not know._

 _Everything that should have said danger to me was completely ignored, and the longer I played with this boy, the less that feeling came. I had always found it odd the games we would play… The ball game was one thing, but – we started doing very strange things… things I knew would get me in trouble should Jiraiya find out. It was all because of this little whispering voice… jus-.. tickling the back of my neck. Telling me to hide knives around the house so we could play 'ninja' whenever… or making me write these phrases on the walls… Telling me not to tell Jiraiya about him or else we couldn't play anymore… I know, all clear red flags… but, again, I didn't really understand at the time._

 _Of all the strange things this boy told me, there was one thing that stood out the most… He would always ask me to go swing on the playset in the back yard…_

 _That old, rusty, and ratty playset that looked like it were made for a prison daycare… It had always been the eyesore of our backyard. It was far behind the pool and the least interesting part about the house.. in the mind of a kid at least. But, for some reason, this boy always wanted to go there. It wouldn't have been a problem. The playset was within the secured gates of our privacy fences and it went without saying Jiraiya would let me go whenever I asked, but… the real kicker is that… the boy only wanted me to go at night… late at – absurd hours of the night. For a while I refused, not wanting to break my trust with Jiraiya, but… every time I refused, the boy seemed to… disappear for a while. But, he always came back._

 _I didn't know exactly how attached I was to this little secret friendship until I began to worry every time he left. Every time I refused, he was gone for longer and longer periods. A few days turned to a few more days… and then to a week… after that point, I feared me refusing would mean he'd be gone forever, so when he returned and asked again-.. in my mind, I had no choice.'_

Lying in his bed, Naruto's worried gaze remained fixed on the ceiling fan swinging rapidly above him. The house was silent as it always was at this hour. Peeking over to his clock, it was 1:13 a.m. Well passed his bed time. By now, Jiraiya was probably hard at work, typing away like a mad man, working on his new novel.

That's mainly what he did nowadays. When he was hit with inspiration, everything he usually does takes a far backseat. He wasn't going out on dates with women, he wasn't avidly trying to find women, he wasn't depressed about not scoring with those women… a lot of his usual activities seem to involve women. But, most importantly, he wasn't playing with Naruto as much. Not to say he wasn't at all, but not as much. On the weekends, he dedicates a full 3 hours a day where they either swim, play games, or watch movies. But, on the weekdays, the schedule is pretty bland. They still eat every breakfast and dinner together. He always drops him off at school and picks him up. But, when they get home, they work on his homework until it's complete and then Jiraiya cooks dinner. They eat while they watch a little TV, but after that, they go their separate ways, Jiraiya to work, and Naruto to play by himself until bed time.

Usually, that time is filled with him playing with the boy, but, for the past week he's been gone. Maybe he was mad for Naruto not going with him last time. This is the first time he's been away longer than 3 days, so it was very alarming for him. What if he never comes back? Then who would he play with while Jiraiya is working? He'd be alone again.

Just like he was when he was in the orphanage.

As that thought came, something hit him. Not physically, but for some reason, his stomach dropped unexpectedly. Just like it always does when… without hesitating, he threw his blanket off of him and headed for his bedroom door, his only source of light being the pale blue shine of the moonlight. Before he opened it, he slowly grabbed the knob, twisting it very gently as to not be heard. He didn't want Jiraiya to notice he was out of bed. Peeking down the hall, he saw it in a glimpse just before it passed, the back foot of someone stepping down the stairs. A foot much too small to be Jiraiya.

Looking further down the hall, he could see Jiraiya's office, the light within shining through the bottom of the closed door. Gently, he slipped out and turned towards his own door, intent on closing it as gently as possible. Successful in his task, he turned back towards the hall and tiptoed towards the stairway. The first task was just getting downstairs which wasn't too hard, but it was a rather old house. He didn't want to make the wood creak.

Eventually, he made it downstairs. Looking around the kitchen and living room, it was empty, silent, and just as dark. Nothing out of the ordinary. A gust of wind brought his attention to the opened sliding door leading to the back door. That entire side was made of a thick glass, leaving the backyard visible from where he stood. That's when he saw him. The boy, walking out towards the back of the yard. With a hesitant step, he began following, knowing that's what he wanted.

When he made it outside, he continued looking out towards the swing set, but he couldn't see the boy anymore. It was as if he disappeared within the darkness, but… he could see one of the swings moving. Strange, there was no wind he could feel. Regardless, he continued on, walking fearlessly towards the play set. Of course, he held a bit of guilt at doing something he knew Jiraiya wouldn't like, but he didn't want to lose this friend of his.

The closer he got, the more he looked back to the house, wondering if he should turn back, but regardless, he continued on. He had already come this far. The sand beneath his bare feet didn't bother him as he finally came upon the sad little swing set. It was old, rusty, had two swings with a connecting structure for the slide. The swings themselves were hung with chain, the seats mere wooden planks. Hesitantly, he found his way to the closest one, taking a seat, facing the fence, away from the house.

There was nothing to it. No weird game to play. He couldn't see or feel the boy anywhere. It was just… him sitting there alone. Boy, did that feeling hit him hard. He sat there alone, feeling more isolated than he ever has. For how long? He had no idea.

'… _That first day… I don't know… sitting in that swing felt - sad almost…_

 _Lonely…_

 _But, at the same time, it felt like absolutely nothing… I know that doesn't – particularly make much sense, but… it was like I had been there forever. As if I had never come and sat down. Like… I was jus-.. always there and I would always be there… no matter what…_

 _It did bring about this throbbing pain within my heart. At the time, I didn't know what it was, but, as my life has rolled along, and I began to understand emotions… looking back on that feeling - it was sorrow. But, a unique kind of sorrow. Not a sorrow of loss or.. pain. It was just there… unprovoked. Much how I'd imagine someone with actual depression would feel… It pained me, but I didn't have the will or-.. the want - to stop that pain. No thoughts resided within my mind. No worries, no dreams, no… free flowing questions._

 _It was just nothing…_

 _That was the first time… Regardless of how awful that seat made me feel, it – called me… Not the boy, but the spot itself. It was almost like, the more time I spent at that swing, the less I saw the boy, but… strangely enough, the less I cared. Every time it called, I went – without fail._

 _I was careful with sneaking out of the house. But, the strange thing was, I never remembered walking back to my room, but I always ended up there… always. It was almost like a dream… but I knew it wasn't. There was no harm in anything I did, so for a while, it wasn't a problem… But, you've gotta remember, I was still in school around this time.'_

"Okay class." Mrs. Omai called out in her usual sweet tone, quieting the chattering students down with little effort. "I am very happy to say that this little pop quiz of mine was a success. I am very pleased with all of these scores, especially since no one failed."

Immediately, her words brought sighs of relief to the group of children, making her chuckle herself.

"M-hmhm. But, that does not mean next weeks test is going to be a piece of cake, okay? I want you all to come prepared and ready to give it your all."

"Yes ma'am." Their voices called out simultaneously.

"Hmm.. I don't know." She said, playfully confused. "That didn't seem too promising. How about this… if you guys are the top class out of all of the third-grade classes in this school… I may just have a little leeway in throwing you guys a pizza party! How's that sound!?"

Before she could even finish, they were already shouting their much more excited bouts of approval and determination, throwing them into an uproar of chatter once more. She chuckled at their antics, her eyes scanning around the room before landing on the one stationary figure among the group. It was their late arrival with his blonde head laid flat on the table, lost in a deep sleep. It dropped her smile only a bit before the bell rang, signifying the end of the school day.

"Uh, okay!" She called out as they began packing their things, preparing to leave. "I want you all to go home tonight and study! Study-study-study! I can't say it enough. You've got all weekend to rest, so use the rest of this day to polish your minds! Okay?"

"Okaay!" They again shouted in unison as they funneled towards the door.

"Alrighty then! I'll see you little angels on Monday!" As she said this, her eyes looked back over to Naruto who seemed to have stirred awake sometime while she was talking.

He stretched his arms out tiredly as he looked around, almost confused. Blinking a few times, he stood from his seat and made to pick his things. As he was doing this, his name was called.

"u-um, Naruto?"

Looking towards the source, it was the brown haired girl with the big brown eyes who sits in front of him, Mai. Her signature pigtails still in place. "Hm?" he asked, giving her his partial attention as he continued to pack up.

She stood there awkwardly for a moment, her backpack already on her back as she watched him, a look of sincere worry on her face. "Are… are you okay?" She asked.

He seemed confused for a moment, before nodding. "M-hm. I'm okay." He said, putting his final supplies into his bag.

"Oh-.. okay… You don't talk a lot anymore. I thought you were sick." She explained.

He put his backpack on and shook his head. "No. I'm not sick. I am just tired."

That, she understood. "Oh, okay. Well… I hope you get some sleep at home." She said with a smile as she began walking down the aisle, waving to him. "Bye Naruto!"

Her parting words were useless to return as he was heading out now to, so he didn't respond. He simply began following her towards the door that still had a few kids ahead of them funneling out.

"Hey, Naruto?" The much more mature voice of his teacher called out, drawing his attention. "Could you hang back a moment?" She asked.

Not like he could refuse. "Yes ma'am." He walked over and stood in front of her desk as she began tapping a stack of papers against the bottom edge to straighten them.

"Hang on. We'll wait till everyone leaves." She muttered as she continued putting her own stuff away. When the last kid left, she set her stuff down and turned her attention towards him with a sigh. "So?... what's up?" She asked, confusing him.

"… um-…" he muttered. "… did I do bad on the quiz?"

"No sweetie, I believe you were one of the three who got a perfect score." She said, leaning over and checking to make sure. The stack of papers were resting on her laptop bag with the three highest grades on top so it was really quick. "Yeah." She said, nodding her head in confirmation.

Okay? So, it wasn't about the test? What did she mean by 'what's up' then?

She seemed to pick up on the fact he didn't understand, so she continued on, explaining in full. "Naruto, this is the fifth time I've caught you sleeping in class." She said, bringing realization to his face.

"o-Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Omai." He said, his gaze dropping down in disappointment, believing he was in trouble. "I – thought we had free time…" He muttered out.

"No-no. You did." She said, easing his mind. "I'm not mad at you for sleeping this time, but-.. Naruto, you sleep a lot… are you not sleeping at home?" She asked.

"n-.." He began to speak, the truth resting on the tip of his tonge. But, then he thought about the repercussions of doing that. She'd tell Jiraiya he's not sleeping, then Jiraiya would make him tell him why, and the boy would stop coming. "Yes ma'am." He quickly righted himself.

Mrs. Omai didn't miss the slip up, but there was something he didn't want to tell her, so she respected that, smiling gently down at him. "… Well, this time it wasn't a problem sweetie. You had free time, so I'll let it slide, but the other four times were during class time. You've gotta stay awake while I'm teaching, okay?"

"Okay." He quickly said, nodding his head.

Figuring the tension was too heavy, she cracked a little joke. "I know my lessons can be a bit boring. I mean, sometimes even I fall asleep while I'm talking." She said, playfully imitating her words as she shut her eyes and lifted her arms like a zombie. It got the desired effect of making him giggle, so she smiled down at him. "But – I need you to stay awake, okay? If you fall asleep again, I may just have to talk with Jiraiya about your sleeping pattern." She warned, getting serious once again.

"Oh… okay." He said. It was clear by his sudden drop of joy that was something he did not want.

Again, she gave him an attempt at a reassuring smile before ushering him off. "You go get some rest, okay?"

"Okay." He said on his way out.

' _Her warning was – from what I can remember – very alarming to me. Like I said, there were possibilities of my secret friendship ending if Jiraiya found out, so… like any kid would do, I refrained from telling her the truth. That was a problem all on its own, but… it ultimately wasn't what threw a wrench into everything. What did that was… well, at the time, I believed it to be the boy himself.'_

Frustrated was the mind of the brilliant writer Jiraiya. Hit with an unexpected wall of writer's block. The computer screen in front of him was mocking him. The white of the page completely blank was dangerously close to overheating him. It was a new level of frustration he's never felt before. Peeking over to the clock, it was 2:30 a.m. With a sigh, he used both of his hands to rub his face of the exhaustion he was feeling.

The story itself couldn't be more stuck in his head than it was at that moment, but the words themselves wouldn't jump onto the page. Usually, they just flow out like water when he's in his zone. It's almost like a trance sometimes. Before he knows it, it's sunrise and he's gotta get breakfast ready for him and the kid. But, at this very moment, he couldn't hack it. But, he does have a deadline to meet, so there was no time to rest now. Cracking his knuckles for what felt like the thousandth time that night, he stretched his body out and got back to work… for a moment.

(Thud)

The sound of something dropping caught his ears. It sounded like it was downstairs. The house was old, so creaks and moans were no big deal, but that didn't sound like it was due to the wind. Checking the clock again to ensure the time, he sighed and stood to his feet. Maybe Naruto got thirsty and went for something to drink? If so, he should make sure he put him to bed. Stepping out of his room, he looked down the hall to see his door was still closed and no lights were on… strange. Surely the kid wouldn't walk through the house in the dark.

Strolling down the hall and passing the stairs, he flicked the hallway light on and continued to Naruto's room. Gently twisting the knob, he cracked it just enough to get a look at the bed. There he was, sound asleep. So, what the hell was that noise? Shutting the door quietly, he turned around and headed back towards the staircase.

There were no lights on and no other sounds. That, to him, ruled out the possibilities of intruders and wild animals. It was too quiet. Heading down the stairs, it only confirmed his suspicions. It was as still as it could possibly be. But, there was still a sound he heard that needed to be discovered, so he continued down.

Cutting the light on in the living room, he looked around for a moment. There was nothing out of the ordinary. So, he continued on, heading to the kitchen in which he turned the light on again. "Ah." He muttered as he looked down at the problem. It was the container of sugar, though he didn't know how or why it would be there. He was far too tired to investigate, so he just picked it up and put it back on the counter. Luckily, it was plastic, so it didn't break. With the problem solved, he was a second away from heading back to work when he noticed the back sliding-door was open. With a curious look, he made his way towards it, looking outside for a moment. He checked all around the pool and the surrounding bushes, but there was nothing. Just as he was about to turn back inside, he saw it… or rather, him.

The bright blonde hair, even from this distance, was unmistakable in the darkness. "n… Kid?" He called out a bit loud, yet still trying to keep his voice at a whisper for some reason. That's when he thought back… didn't he just see him in his room? But… here he is, clear as day… Maybe it was just the way the blanket was positioned… yeah. "… What – the hell are you-.." stepping outside, he threw on a pair of slippers that were laying next to the door.

As he encroached, Naruto didn't seem to notice him. His gaze focused intently on the wooden fence before him. With his back to him, Jiraiya couldn't see the boy's eyes, which were a far cry from their usual bright blue. They were… milky almost. Hazy. As if he were blind. Unblinkingly, he remained gazing at that wood, caught deep within a trance.

"Hey." Jiraiya said sharply as he came within range. Immediately, Naruto spun around in worry, his visage turning to one of remorse for being caught. "What the hell are you doing out here, kid? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I'm- I'm sorry!" Naruto called out, immediately trying to apologize. "I was jus-..!"

"Y-heah, just nothing. What are you thinking? It's almost 3 in the morning. Plus, it's 50 degrees out here. You could catch a cold, you idiot!" As he said this, he was already removing the cardigan he was wearing over his plain white t-shirt.

As Jiraiya draped the piece of cloth around him, Naruto continued to look away from his irritated gaze, his gaping mouth desperately trying to utter out more apologies or maybe an excuse. "I-.. I'm sorry."

"And where the heck are your shoes!? God, kid! You are just too much sometimes. Geez. I didn't think I'd have to worry about sneak outs until you were at LEAST 15. But – you know, by that time, I'd probably just let it slide anyways e-he-he…"

He looked down into his remorseful face as the young blonde tried his hardest not to cry. His efforts were ultimately in vein however as those tears were slipping anyways.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder, ushering him back towards the house. "Urgh, look kid." He said, grabbing his attention. "I'm not mad at you, since this is the first time I've caught you doing something like this, but.. I mean, you should know better. I've told you before that I don't want you outside unless you ask me first. Especially not at 3 o'clock in the morning with no – freakin' shoes on." By now, they were near the pool. "Come on, stick your feet in the water really quick to get the sand off."

Getting near the water, Naruto gently began sticking one foot in, but it was the deep side, so he was being extra careful not to fall in. He didn't seem to have the leg strength to squat low enough on one leg to do that, so he had to think up a way to do it.

"Argh come on kid, it's late enough as is." Jiraiya said, playfully mad as he scooped him up from underneath his armpits, enciting a small squeal of surprise as the rest of his body went limp. Jiraiya held him over the water and lowered him enough to wet both his feet before yanking him back up and shifting his lithe body beneath his armpit as one would hold a pillow when their hands were full. "Come along now ya little crackhead, can't have your wet feet messin' up the carpets." He said over the insistent giggling of Naruto.

They made their way back inside to which Jiraiya shut and locked the back door before continuing up towards the boy's room, still carrying him while slipping his free hand in on the boys sides, enciting more giggles.

"Yeah, laugh it up you little punk." He playfully muttered through clenched teeth. "I'll tickle you so bad you'll never do anything like that again! Ha-ha-haaargh!" By now, Naruto's laughs were so furious that they sort of melded into one long period of silence before he inhaled deeply and continued laughing.

Eventually, he was able to calm his fit of laughter as they reached the top of the stairs. Instead of heading straight to his room, they went to the bathroom in which Jiraiya finally let him down. After Naruto wiped his feet dry on a towel, they made their way to his room.

As he laid back down in his bed, Naruto again found himself examining Jiraiya's face. Looking to see if he were still mad at him. It didn't seem like it, but… how could he not be?

Jiraiya seemed to pick up on this as well and smiled reassuringly at him. "Hey, like I said kid. I'll let it slide this time, but I don't want it happening anymore, okay?"

"Okay." Naruto replied immediately, glad he wasn't in trouble.

Jiraiya smiled down at him before heading towards the door. "Alright, get some sleep kid. I know it sucks, but you've gotta be up in a few hours for school." He stepped out of the door, seconds away from turning the light off.

"Goodnight Jiriaya…"

"… Night kid." He said, shutting the light off and stepping out.

Naruto shut his eyes, intent on following the advice to get some rest. But, it seemed he wasn't yet tired enough to cross that threshold. Opening his eyes again, he stared around the pitch-black room, his vision slowly, but surely, adjusting to the darkness. When they did, his gaze was drawn towards the one spot that didn't. The corner adjacent to the one his bed rested in. It was a peculiar darkness with the only thing seeable being two odd glimmers. Like moist eyes reflecting a light in the far distance.

' _That was the first time I was caught, and honestly, a part of me wanted it to be the last… I wanted it to be the last, because I had decided that I cared about Jiraiya a lot more than I cared about the boy. After a full week of avoiding the swings… I stopped seeing the boy… for a little while._

 _But, like a curse, he returned before too long. But, there was something different about him when he did. That feeling I held within my gut was… much more vigorous. Before, when the boy was near, I only got that little tingle… that warning of something bad, which again, I ignored, but… now, it was… more like a squeamish feeling… for the first time ever, I was afraid of him… It was like – his reappearance this time around was void of any semblance of innocence… he let off this vibe of pure evil so intense that even a child could tell it was something to stay away from..._

 _It was the first time in my life which I was truly afraid… and I mean, truly… deeply afraid…_

 _So much so that my lack of sleep came from simply not wanting to shut my eyes. Every single night I could feel his eyes on me. Watching me like a predator, waiting for me to turn my back. Not the eyes of the boy I had met all those weeks ago. No, whatever it was, it wasn't him. This was… a malevolent presence… a demon._

 _And, the thing to truly take into account when dealing with demons is that… they only ever crave one thing… and that's life. They will do anything to get it, and with their gateway being fear – time is definitely of the essence… Looking back, it's unclear how long I had before it made it's move, but - we never reached that point… Something drastic happened not long after this presence made itself known to me._

 _If you'd remember, my teacher was not at all pleased with my sleeping in class and she said if she had to, she would get in contact with Jiraiya… well, with my lack of sleep, she did just that… At the time, I was a lot less worried about it than I was when she first threatened me with it, so… we had that conversation… I remember being questioned by both of them within her classroom, but… I jus- wouldn't speak about it…_

 _It's strange. I was no longer trying to hide the boy from Jiraiya anymore. It was more like… I don't know… I guess, even at a young age, I had that mentality that - the more a person knows, the more danger their in… which, in a way, is true. As hard as they tried, they couldn't get me to break there, but when we got home, there was no avoiding it.'_

Sitting on the couch, Naruto held his tired eyes down towards his lap, avoiding the gaze of Jiraiya sitting next to him, looking at him intensely… Or maybe he was just far too tired to lift his gaze. They just came inside and Jiraiya instructed him to have a seat. The silence they were currently stuck in hadn't lasted for more than a few seconds so far, but for both of them, it felt like an eternity.

With a sigh bordering disappointment, yet maintaining that true sense of frustration, Jiraiya got right to the point. "Naruto… kid, you've gotta tell me what's going on." He said, his tone sounding a lot more sincere than it did when they were questioning him in the classroom.

Naruto remained quiet, his expression, although tired, conveyed a look of guilt.

Jiraiya could see it and it did little to calm his building worries. "… Look, when… when I adopted you – you became my responsibility… do you know what that means?" He asked. Still he was met with silence. "… It means that – whatever happens to you is.. my responsibility… I adopted you because that day you - smuggled your way into my life.. and every day after I grew closer to you… and you became my best friend."

His words were brutally touching already, and it was clearly reaching the young blonde who was trying his hardest not to cry.

"Do you know what having a best friend means?" He questioned rather oddly. Naruto looked his way with teary eyes, but still remained quiet. "It-.. means that when… when you don't feel good, it makes me not feel good… but… now, we're a lot more than that… because we're family." He explained. "I want to help you kid… but, I need you to tell me what's going on…"

Slowly, he broke his gaze. Returning to the subject at hand turned him away. Jiraiya got the hint he wasn't speaking on it, so he opted to be much more clear about their predicament.

"… Kid, look… if we can't figure this out ourselves – someone else will… but you won't be with me - anymore." He explained, his voice drawling off, raising the tension immediately.

Naruto's worried gaze found its way back to him. "Wh-.. what?" he asked urgently. "… no." he muttered.

"If you won't tell me what's going on, someone will come and take you back."

"No." He said again. "No, I-.."

"They'll say I'm not good enough to take care of you, and they'll come and get yo-.."

"No! I-.. but I want to stay with you!" he shouted out desperately.

Jiraiya's heart dropped at his desperate tone and he put an arm around him, pulling him into a hug. "I know." He said. "… I know, kid. and I want you to stay, but…" His words left in the air, Naruto seemed to understand. "… I need to know what's going on…"

Silence ensued once more, only broken by the light sniffling from the young blonde. It was a different type of silence. One in which Jiraiya knew he wasn't going to not speak… he was just trying to find the words.

Eventually, he found them and it brought upon the moment of truth. "… He won't let me sleep." He said ominously, confusing the older man.

His words left Jiraiya in a momentary stupor of confusion. "… he won't let y-.. who?" he asked, muttering his statement back to himself.

"… The boy…" Naruto replied. Jiraiya's silence at hearing this prompted him forward, thinking he was waiting for more. "… he said he wanted to be my friend, but… he's different now…"

"… Was it this boy who told you to go outside that night?" He asked. Slowly, Naruto nodded. He had so many questions, and so many concerns. "… Is it a real friend? Or..." That was a stupid one. Shaking his head, he threw the rest of that away and continued on. "Why won't he let you sleep?"

Naruto sniffled and wiped his tears away before shrugging. "… he just won't… every time I try, he… he stares at me…" he said. "He wants to play…"

The first thing that was coming to Jiraiya's mind was an imaginary friend. Well, that wasn't technically the first. Of course, being a horror-rooted author, he held some belief in the supernatural, but not enough to full on believe it was something happening here. If the boy was seeing a ghost roaming the house, then surely, he himself would have seen SOMETHING by now. Especially considering he spends more time alone here while the kid's at school. Add to the fact the circumstances, orphaned children creating imaginary friends is nothing new. With him working on his new novel, Naruto could just be manifesting that time lost into a friend only he can see to fill the lonely gaps. But-.. for it to be something that keeps him awake at night… that's what's most troubling.

"… Alright kid, look… No matter what you may be seeing, you… you have to understand that whatever it is can't hurt you… it's all in your head… This uh… this boy is imaginary… okay? He's not real." He explained, ripping the band-aid off in one quick motion.

"He is real." Naruto said immediately in a matter of fact tone. It wasn't an anger filled refute to Jiraiya's denial, it was just as if he were stating something he knew to be true without a doubt. "I see him… -nd… and he talks to me…"

Jiraiya nodded slowly, but still held strong in his words. "Yes, but.. only you can see and hear him… you understand? That's what it means when someone say's 'all in your head'." He explained. "… The brain is a very tricky thing… it can make you see and hear things that aren't really there. It happens to me sometimes too. But, you have to know that no matter what you see, it cannot hurt you… okay?"

"But… but, he talks to me…" he muttered, still holding true to his beliefs.

"… Does he talk to you like I'm talking to you now?" Jiraiya asked, trying to get him to understand.

Slowly, Naruto began shaking his head. "… No, he… he sometimes whispers to me… I think…"

"What does he sound like?" Jiraiya asked, continuing on with his questioning.

Thinking on the question for a moment, Naruto's face began scrunching up in apparent confusion, as if he didn't really know how to word it. "… he… he sounded like me… for a little while, but… but now he sounds like…" he stopped there for a moment, looking as if he were going to start crying again. "… he sounds like… a monster… a big scary monster…"

Now, Jiraiya understood he was treading in waters he did not fully understand or know how to deal with. When he adopted Naruto, they suggested he start seeing a therapist for the first few weeks or so to ensure he adjusts well into his new life, but Jiraiya turned it down, believing Naruto was completely fine without it. Now, it may be something he truly needs.

Either that, or the kid was really seeing something he wasn't. He wasn't exactly a skeptic to the paranormal, but he was still a far cry from a true believer. If, by the small chance, this was not just all a case of a mental breakdown, he would still have no clue what the hell to do. This was beyond himself, so he opted to leave it there for the time being and do what he can to at least get him back on track school wise.

"Uh… alright kid, here's what we'll do… you'll sleep with me tonight so that I can make sure you get some rest and do good in school tomorrow. We'll figure out what to do with your friend this weekend, okay?" he asked.

Naruto didn't fully understand, but Jiraiya saying he could sleep with him was very reassuring. Maybe the boy wouldn't dare mess with him then. He nodded his approval.

Jiraiya nodded back. "Okay, well look. I have to make a few phone calls right now, but I don't want you wandering off anywhere for the time being… Here, watch a little TV before I get dinner started." Naruto nodded and took the remote that was handed to him. As Jiraiya stood up, he pulled his phone out before turning back, realizing he had one more question he hadn't yet asked. "Uh, hey kid… what's your friend's name?"

Naruto turned back to him, curiously, but he answered nonetheless. "Gaara."

' _That confession to Jiraiya was possibly the hardest thing I had to do. Despite my fear of Gaara up to that point, I still felt a sort of odd kinship to him… Almost like a delusional feeling of Stockholm syndrome, I felt for the boy who terrorized me within my own home… I was breaking his trust and… per his warning, we could no longer be friends. At the time, I took that as a way of him saying he would no longer appear… but… that was far from what he meant.'_

(later that night)

Sitting at the desk in his room, Jiraiya typed away at his laptop, completely engrossed in his work. Today, with everything Naruto told him, he found himself a second wind and new material for his book. It was odd how similar his story was to the situation at hand. It wasn't similar in plot, but the boy within his story was struggling with telling a secret of his own. Naruto's reluctance to speak of his troubles to even himself painted a vivid picture of what it would be like for a boy that age. It brought fourth a sense of realism and inspired him to dish out a quick 23 pages with ease.

It was 3:03 a.m. and he was definitely feeling it. He'd have to find a pretty good stopping point sometime soon. Even though he was engrossed within his work, his mind was still heavily pondering the situation. In a way, he felt a little bad that he hadn't noticed anything wrong sooner. There were a few days when he'd pick Naruto up and he'd be completely knocked out by the time they made it home, but he figured it was just the 'stress' of his busy school life getting to him. It was cute in a way, so it never alarmed him. Plus, the kid was always bright and awake while they did things together… or it seemed that way to him at least.

His teacher said he had been sleeping in class sporadically for about a month and a half. He was, of course, a little irritated that he wasn't alerted sooner. But, having met Mrs. Omai before, he knew she likely wanted to avoid getting the kid in any type of trouble. When his grades started to slip, she notified him immediately though which was a good call. It was a shock to be called down there though. He went thinking Naruto was being awarded something as his academics were always top notch. A rude awakening is what he received however.

Finishing the page he was on, he figured there was as good a spot as any. Leaning away from his desk, he stretched out his body, yawning in the process. Rubbing his tired eyes, he peeked over to his bed to see Naruto, facing him with a pool of drool spilling out on his pillow. Smiling at him, it again hurt his heart that the kid would just suffer in silence the way he did. He really wanted to do whatever he could to help him.

Turning back to his laptop, he stared at the screen for a moment before saving his recent progressing and finding his way to a search engine. Acting on a mere hunch, he stared at the keyboard for a moment before glancing back to Naruto's sleeping form. With a sigh, he turned back and began typing.

[Gaara… 150,000,000 results]

Shaking his head, he deleted the name he was given. With no last name, what good was a first. He could be looking at absolutely anyone named Gaara, as rare a name as it is. Staring at the screen again, he ran a hand through his hair in thought… After a while, he got a better idea.

[7979 Desertflower rd… searching… searching… searching…]

"Argh, come on." He muttered in frustration, hitting the refresh bar a few times before a white hue covered the screen.

[Webpage is unresponsive…]

Much to his frustration, a blue screen popped up, followed by white words.

[We're sorry, your device has run into a problem. :( we'll restart after collecting some data]

"Tch.." Jiraiya muttered, rubbing his face as he yawned again. Maybe that's a sign he should call it a night.

(With his eyes shut, the computer screen went black, showing Jiraiya's reflection. Just over his left shoulder, standing in the hallway was a redheaded child, his eyes glowing an ominous gold, pronouncing his presence.)

Sitting back straight with a sigh, Jiraiya looked down at the keyboard, his hand going up to shut it for the night when he finally saw it. Without hesitation, he spun around and stared into the darkness of the hallway. But, there was no one there… Blinking a few times, he shook his head. "Too deep in the story Jiraiya.." he muttered beneath his breath. "Too deep…"

Shutting the laptop, he stood from his feet and made sure everything important was put away. When he was satisfied he reached for the lamp of his desk, but… he stopped. Something made him stop… a feeling… a very – very threatening feeling he had never felt before. It was like someone was holding a gun to the back of his head. A truly paralyzing sense of danger that he couldn't, for the life of him, explain properly.

The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on high alert… He was petrified with fear, but his slight skepticism at the situation made him turn around regardless. Again, he was caught staring into that unnatural darkness. Devoid of all light, it was like staring into a blackhole. But… it wasn't the darkness alone that caught his attention. Farther into it… there were two dots of light… like something glossy reflecting the light of his lamp. Golden in color, it was like a pair of eyes staring directly at him. Unsettling of course, but it couldn't be.

With only a single fault in his step, he made his way to the door. Stopping at the threshold, he reached out a hand in search of the light switch which he knew was nearby. His eyes never leaving those two dots as they seemed to follow his gaze as well. He fumbled with his hand through the darkness, searching endlessly for the switch, admittedly with a heart that was racing in utter fear. When he finally found it and cut it on, the glow he saw was gone completely. There was nothing there. Releasing the breath he had no idea he was holding, Jiraiya shook his head with amusement.

Before he turned to head back in the room, he prepared to shut the light off when his eyes caught sight of something strange… At the foot of the stairs, it was… sand? He and Naruto hadn't stepped foot outside since they came home. There was no way that was there earlier. Walking towards it, he found himself uncomfortably scared. It was daunting with the silence sounding through the empty hall like a hollow scream.

When he made it to the patch of sand, he stared down at it curiously. On sight alone, it looked like real sand, not just flakes from the ceiling above. Squatting down, he began to reach for it. Before he touched it, there was a loud screeching noise that caught his ears from straight ahead. It was something in Naruto's room. It was very loud, easily loud enough to wake the kid even from that distance. Standing up quickly, he headed over and opened the cracked door completely. Even with the lights out, he could see what it was. The red and blue lights flashing on top, illuminating the color of the source. It was definitely a toy firetruck. Cutting the light on, he quickly went for it without hesitation. Flipping it around a few times, he finally found the switch to turn it off and on.

When he got it to stop he examined it further. It was something he was sure he had never gotten for the kid. Where it came from, he had no idea. Naruto wasn't really one for toys like that. He was more into remote controlled vehicles and video games. This little piece of plastic was… outdated in a way. Tossing it onto the bed, he headed for the door. Things were getting far too strange. Maybe… maybe the kid was serious about this ghost business.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, he was again stopped in his tracks, this time by a figure… a figure standing at the threshold of his doorway. A white sheet draped over its short form, it was a child without a doubt. Considering where he was coming from, Jiraiya had an idea as to who it was… it had to be… "Naruto?" He called out timidly. "… Kid, what are you doing? I thought I told you to get to sleep."

He remained silent. Simply standing there, slight movements shifting the creases of his sheet.

"… k-… Kid… kid are you…" His attention was grabbed by the light fixture closest to his room that began to flicker. As it did, the sheeted figure took a step, his foot pulling the sheet a bit. He took a few more until he was almost passed the light which shut off completely. "w-What the f-.." Jiraiya's shaking voice called out in fear. The sheeted figure continued walking towards him, every step he took pulling more of the sheet down and every light fixture he passed cut off, momentarily drenching him in darkness before he reemerged. It went on and on like that for a while with Jiraiya stepping further and further back until his butt hit the edge of Naruto's desk.

The thought to run forward and shut the door never occurred to him. He was too afraid. Every light that shut off kicked his heartbeat up a notch until it was beating far faster than it ever had. When the sheeted figure reached the last light fixture, its last step is what pulled the sheet from its head, displaying… nothing as the light cutoff… With bated breaths, Jiraiya stared wide-eyed into that endless darkness, his heart running a thousand miles a minute… And then… the light of Naruto's room cut off.

(CLIFFY!)

* * *

 **AN: Mmmm… so it was Gaara… I think someone may have guessed it correctly in one of the reviews, but I'm not sure. I heard Kurama, but nah. It's Gaara… Even so! What do all of his confusing paranormal actions mean? What's gonna happen!? What does this have to do with Naruto's ability!? Guess away! Some of you may get it, some may not. But, all will be explained. Next chapter is the chapter for full revelations! Get ready for spooky!**


	26. Orphan Days (conclusion)

**AN: Sorry for this guys. I know I said three chapters this month, but I don't know anymore. I got side tracked with a lot of things. Honestly I all but forgot about this, but, I am working on the next chapter as we speak. Here's a pretty good one though. Explains a lot about Naruto and covers a few of the bases set throughout the story so… enjoy.**

* * *

 **Please Believe Me**  
Chapter 26

* * *

Silence…

The house was silent. A disturbing silence that rung out like the trembling of one's own body when they shove their fingers in their ears. Not like the young blonde noticed as he was very deep in his sleep. This was the first night in a while where he felt comfortable shutting his eyes without feeling that malevolent presence watching his every move, daring him to succumb to that peaceful slumber.

There he laid… blissfully unaware of anything being wrong until…

(BANG clatter-clatter)

His eyes shot open, startled by the sudden noise that was rather distant, but with as frightened as he's been these past few days, there was nothing that he took lightly. Not even in his sleep. Not yet moving, he looked around, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness of the room until things became a little more clear. It was still far too dark to see anything other than the big objects such as the desk, but it was as visible as it would get it would seem.

Looking around a bit, his mind slowly caught up to the fact that he was in Jiraiya's room, not his own, but… where was Jiraiya? As he sat up, his eyes were drawn to the bedroom door which was left wide open… No light coming from the hallway. His first thought was perhaps Jiraiya had gone to the bathroom… but, surely he would have turned the light of the hallway on, right?

With the darkness surrounding him, that uneasy feeling returned to the pit of his stomach. As if he were in a heated chase, he could just feel something closing in on him from behind, but when he turned to look towards the other side of the bed, there was nothing but darkness… His fear reaching new heights, he rolled out of the bed timidly… carefully.

His bare feet hit the floor, prompting a sudden shiver with the cold touch. Peeking back towards the other side of the bed, there was still no one there…

(clatter)

His head jerked towards the door, where he heard the noise coming from. That's when he remembered something had woken him up. A noise… Inching towards the threshold, he looked down the long – unnaturally dark hallway. He couldn't see a thing. "Jiraiya?" he called out as he slowly inched toward the door. When he made it to where he could see.. he just couldn't. As dark as it was in the room itself, the hallway still seemed to be that much darker. It was almost like staring at a black wall. An endless darkness that stretched deeply throughout the corridor.

Looking towards his right at the wall, he almost kicked himself for not even thinking of flipping the room light on. Doing so was to little effect however. The light spilled out into the hall for a certain distance, stopping just at the edge of the stairs. Everything beyond that point was still as dark as it could possibly be. "J-.." he began to call out to him again, but stopped when something caught his ear. It was a… feint noise, almost unnoticeable. If anything, it made him realize just how loudly he was breathing as he tried to calm himself to better hear.

What he picked up on sounded like… some sort of moaning or - struggled groaning. There is only one other person in the house, so of course, his mind went to Jiraiya. A new fear settled into his chest that provoked a single step forward before that feeling hit his gut once again.

(Behind him, in the corner on the other side of the bed was the sheeted child once again. Staring at him motionless.)

He could feel the presence watching him. It was like every hair on his body was standing on edge. A true far cry from what he first felt when they met all those months ago. It was terrifying. He felt as if he would truly die if he were to turn right now. Despite this fear, he slowly creaked his head around. His eyes shifted as far to the right as he could possibly manage soon followed by his stiff head. Once he got to a certain point, he ripped the bandage off and looked that way.

(The sheet fell just as he turned his head.)

Had he seen it? Or just barely missed it? It was unknown, but his attention was drawn elsewhere almost immediately.

(SLAM)

The sound of a door shutting hard made him jump a bit. Now, tears of fear came to his eyes. His knees shook violently trying to hold his body up. After a moment, he focused on quieting his whimpers to hear more.

…

…

(SLAM SLAM… S-SLAM)

The shutting door continued beating out sporadically with no pattern or rhythm, finally dropping him to his butt. He stared straight ahead at the sound, presumably coming from his bedroom. His breathing became heavier and heavier just as the sound of the door slamming became louder and louder. Covering his ears didn't seem to work as the sound continued to increase, louder and louder. ".. AAAAAARGH!" he screamed, trying to drown it out as best he could.

… The door stopped slamming.

Still whimpering in fear, Naruto pulled his hands away from his ears slowly, ready to put them back if the slamming continued. It did not. Instead silence again overtook the house. His eyes never left that darkness. Eventually, he found the courage to get back to his feet. It took quite a bit of mental debating, but he realized that he couldn't just stay there all night. He knew that - whatever it was slamming the door was trying to show him something.

Stepping a little closer to the doorway, he inched forward, with most of his weight on his back foot, ready to turn and sprint if something didn't seem right. His hand reached around to the wall, searching for the light switch. Before he found it, he froze when a strange sound he had heard before rang out from the room down the hall.. accompanied by some sort of light. Looking closer, it was the firetruck that Gaara always played with. It lit up within his bedroom, not doing much to illuminate anything but the top of the truck. It was rolling before it bounced off of something.

Focusing back on his task at hand, he finally found the switch and flipped it on. As the hallway lit up completely. It lit only a small section of his room, allowing him to see… a foot… the foot of someone laying down on the ground, the firetruck seemingly having run into their leg. "J.. Jiraiya?" he called out, walking forward ever so slowly. His heart was racing in pure fear. No longer for himself, but for the man who adopted him. If that were him then…

As he made it to the stairway, he looked closer, making sure that what he was looking at was what he thought it was. When he was sure, all sense of fear was forgotten, or rather, overridden. "Jiraiya!" he called out as he sprinted forward.

Throwing the door open, he didn't even bother with turning the light on, allowing the beam of light that shot through the hall to be his only form of illumination. It did enough, allowing him to see the very unusual look of Jiraiya who was on the floor surrounded by things from his desk, looking as if he had just ran a marathon. His breathing was very short and choppy and his hands were shaking more than anything Naruto had ever seen.

"Jira-.. No!" he called out, desperately as he grabbed the hand that reached out towards him. "Jiraiya!"

"r-.. Na-..to…" Jiraiya tried to struggle out words through his heavy and very painful breathing, his right hand was clutching the fabric of his shirt, right over where his heart would be. Naruto couldn't understand what he was saying, or what happened to him.

"Wh-.. j-Jiraiya!" His frantic eyes searched all over his body, but he couldn't physically see anything wrong with him. He looked perfectly fine.

"-m… -m-m…" Jiraiya's lips quivered and trembled as tears slipped out of the sides of his eyes, trickling down his temples and into his white locks. His eyes suddenly flinched shut when a drop that was not his own hit just beneath his eyelid, falling down and joining his own streak that fell into his hairline. "..Gargh.. argh.." he groaned out as he pulled his hand from his chest, lifting it up to the boys head. Naruto didn't flinch away from the hand, letting it pull him down to his chest, his tears flowing more than they ever had before. Even as young as he was, just by the way Jiraiya was acting, he knew…

* * *

Ino's teary eyes starred over at Naruto, consistently wiping at her drippy nose. Her eyes and nose were red, contrasting her rather pale face, but she didn't care. His story was heartbreaking, and just watching him trying to tell it with as much composure as possible is really what hit her hard.

Naruto stared down at the ground, finding It a bit awkward to focus on Ino herself during such a crucial part of the story. Just retelling the events of that night were incredibly hard for him. But, in order to better explain what he is, he had to continue.

"…hm-mm." he cleared his throat before continuing. "Uh… I can – I can remember jus-.. laying my head on Jiraiya's chest… listening to the beating of his heart and – telling myself that… as long as I could still hear it, he would always be there… The only thing he said to me was… was that he was sorry… then, just like that he was gone…"

So lost on his words, he stared blankly into the wood of her floor until he heard her sniffle, drawing his attention. Looking at her saddened features didn't settle right in the pit of his stomach.

"So uh-.." He sat straighter in his seat. "The – point I'm driving at, if you haven't pieced it together… the boy in the sheet with the firetruck – that should stand out to you, right?"

Wiping her face clear of the tears and accompanying snot, she nodded. "y-..yeah."

"Right well… after Jiraiya passed… I don't remember much of what happened that night… it's like an entire blank spot… I remember walking to my neighbors house… and the police coming… by all logical sense, I probably should have died in there, but… with the emotional strain I was under, I awakened my uh… special ability."

Her tears had stopped flowing, now it was time for details and she listened in anticipation.

"I'm a – container of sorts." He said, clearly confusing her as she tilted her head a bit, trying to grasp what that could mean. "It's uh.. an easy way to say I can hold spirits not my own within my body without being possessed… I didn't realize until much later, but that night, I took in the vengeful spirit of a demon which had plagued the life of the boy who lived there long before me. 'Gaara' was that boy…"

He continued his story of the past while Ino was miles away, thinking more on what he just told her and brushed off just like that. He takes spirits within his body?

"Countless nights of sleep depravation, an incomparable sense of isolation, and no one to turn to… it drove him mad, to the point where he took his own life… hung himself on the broken string of a tire swing that hung from a tree a little ways from that house… a tree his father later had cut down – replaced by an iron playset devoid of breakable ropes… almost like a way of – preventing anything like that ever happening again… That is where Gaara took me every night in an attempt to keep me away from the creature using his likeness to draw me in."

"Wait – wait – wait." She said, quickly stopping him before he went any further. "You jus-.. I don't under-.. you take - spirits into your body?" she asked, backing up to that part in specific. "… like-.. like possession?"

As if it were a casual thing, he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees for support. "Oh, uh… yeah, in a way I guess." He shrugged it off. "It's a bit complicated to explain, but – basically I just uh… when I'm in a tight spot, I can… offer my body as a conduit willingly, but - it's almost like a trap, in a way. It has to do with my own spirit and life-force overpowering that of the spirits I take in, allowing me to remain in control."

He held no sense of trepidation at telling her this. There was really no reason he hadn't told her before, it just didn't really come up in conversation. It was a fairly good lesson now though, so… Just looking over at her confused face let him now how hard she was trying to understand it all, so he decided to give her a bit more to go off of.

"Okay, take – regular possessions for example, or your case… Sai, being an unknowing wanderer, had no real intention of overtaking your life force. He was simply living out his daily life on a continuous loop as you lived yours, but… spirits have minds of their own. They seek out life whether they are aware of it or not, and… when they get it, it's almost like you yourself are… a passenger within your own body, watching your possessor living life through your eyes when the time allows… but, for me… instead of myself entering that sunken place, the creatures that I take in are there instead."

Ino was absolutely blown away by all of this. His story about Jiraiya, this odd ability of his… but, even so. There were things she didn't quite get. "… w-… okay, but what about the boy… Gaara, I mean… why can I see him?" she asked.

He stared over at her for a moment, a slight smile creaking onto his face as he thought of how intuitive she is. His mind went back to when she was vehemently telling him she wasn't cut out for all of this, and now here she is, absorbing everything she can like a sponge. Shaking his head, he thought on her question for a moment.

"Uh… well, for one, it's not Gaara you're seeing." He said. "From the notes you took, I see you are aware of how to spot the differences between human and inhuman spirits."

She furrowed her brow in confusion. Was she missing something?

"The only time I ever saw Gaara completely while he was moving was when I followed him out to the swing… every other time, he was drenched in darkness or donning that white sheet… a ploy to hide the imperfections. As powerful as his demon was, it couldn't completely take his form and move, so the sheet game was a cheap cop out."

Her jaw was slacked as she mentally kicked herself for missing such an obvious detail.

"What you are seeing is that demon… and uh… well, to solve your earlier mystery of why I rarely sleep, it's because… well, a person's life-force naturally weakens while they sleep. That's why most spirits are intent on keeping their victims awake for as long as possible so that, when they do crash, they can be weakened enough to take over with little effort… I don't sleep because… that particular demon just so happens to be very strong… strong enough to overtake me if I'm not careful… the two times you saw him were moments after I had had my fix on rest before my sudden lapse… the first time I believe was back after that whole cabin incident in which I had to retrieve that boy… the second time was just the other night.. I'm a bit embarrassed to say, but I had somewhat fallen asleep while I was on the phone with Bug…"

She was absolutely amazed at how all of this was falling into place. Things were beginning to make sense. Nothing he does is for no reason.

"But, the fact that you were even able to see him is… well, it's impressive to say the least. You see, I was very fresh off of my fix for sleep. About a day and a half the first time, and I was only out for a good minute and a half… but, you still saw him… That was nowhere near enough time for him to have any power to present himself…"

She wasn't even paying attention to the tale end of that. She understood why he doesn't sleep much, so after she got that information, her mind jumped to her next and final question. The question being, why he smokes so much. The way he started this conversation made it seem like there was a reason for that as well. "I-… I still don't understand why you smoke so much." She voiced her thoughts.

He raised an eyebrow at that one. Yeah, this is where things could get a bit messy. The last thing he wanted her to do was feel sorry for him in absolutely anyway… but this was important. Especially if they were gonna be working with each other. "Oh… yeah, that's uh… that's a bit more tricky to explain." He muttered, once again standing up and walking towards the window, already pulling another smoke from his pack as he opened her window.

She watched him curiously, not moving from her spot.

He stared outside for a moment at nothing in particular. Eventually, he spoke, and when he did, he didn't pull any punches. "It's because… to put it simply, it's killing me."

Inexplicably, her heart sunk at hearing that and her eyes widened.

As if he could feel her sudden distress, he quickly continued before any misunderstandings set in. "I know.. I know how that sounds, but it's not-.. okay, it is how it sounds, but, it's not exactly what you're thinking." He tried to explain, fumbling through his words as he smoked. "You see – this uh… this 'gift' I have is – rightfully a curse as well… Yeah, it may seem like some kind of… invincible ability to have, but… it's actually a lot shittier than that… Taking spirits in your body without consequences is just wishful thinking… like I've continuously stressed time and time again - they crave life - they yearn for it, seek it endlessly and even I'm not impervious to possession… So, in a way, I have to do things that remind them of the – pains of life… The joys of dying, if you will."

Her face still scrunched up in confusion, she didn't fully get it yet and she voiced that. "I don't… what does that mean?"

Taking another hit and blowing the smoke out with a sigh, he thought on a way to better explain it. "… Well, they never learn… The insatiable thirst for life is – ever growing… they quite literally rot my body from the inside out and it's… it's very painful… When that pain builds up too much, I have to-… die – in a way in order for that pain to cease… Not in a – completely literal sense… it's more like… I have to put myself through the pain of dying in order to prevent them from taking over… I've… I've shot myself… totaled cars by ramming headfirst into walls, jumped from 10 story buildings onto hard pavement… it's the pain of it alone that calms their desire to overtake me… the cigarettes slow their advancements – I've smoked at the least two packs a day for the past 5 years… I'm almost certain I have terminal cancer at this point. Heh.." he said with a nonchalant chuckle that quickly died out when he turned to see her look of disbelief, bordering on absolute heartbreak.

"y-… Wait, you're-… no, you're…" She fumbled, trying to say what she was thinking. Was he dying?

He seemed to catch the nearly spoken question and quickly calmed her. "No-no." He quickly said, flicking the rest of the cigarette out the window. "I'm… well, technically I'm… I'm dying, in a way. But, it's not like it seems. I'm.. in a constant state of dying which slows the advancements of the spirits within me… They want life… they want it so desperately, and they are already within a living body. So, for as much damage as I do to myself, they heal it just as quickly." Still looking over to her, she didn't seem to get it completely. "It's a bit of a give and take relationship. If I die, they are sent back to hell-.. me along with them."

A moment of uncomfortable silence followed his words as Ino tried to piece it all together. Actually, he laid it out like a book, and there was nothing confusing or misleading about it. It was just a lot to take in. All in all, a new question had formed. "… Why?" She asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow curiously. "Why would you – use that?"

It was his turn to be confused. To him, it was nothing to think about. It just made sense. "… Uh… it's… I don't think I understand the question." He admit.

A moment passed as she thought on how to better phrase her inquiry. "… Why would you do that if-.. if it causes you pain?"

Slowly, a look of understanding crossed his face. Taking a moment to process it, he walked slowly back to his seat. As he sat down, there was a longing look in his eyes that made him chuckle a bit to the confusion of the blonde woman still sitting on the bed. "… Why do you want to help people?" he asked, seeming to disregard her question altogether.

She blinked a few times, thinking on her answer. Why **does** she want to help people? If she really thought back on her life, her adolescent years before the whole Sai incident, everything she did or everything she wanted to be was for herself… she never wanted to be a doctor or a cop or anything that could service someone else in need. Her dreams were more self-centered, tailored around things she envisioned herself enjoying. Nothing involving herself saving a life…

In fact, she could pinpoint the exact moment that goal came into her view. Well, not explicitly, but the first time she voiced this point was coincidentally the first time she was asked after everything settled down. That being when Tayuya's sister Karin asked her what she wanted to do with her life… Even back then, she didn't really think about it when she told her that. It was just something that came to her. Thinking back on it, it was after Naruto saved her from Sai… after he saved her from the cabin… after he somewhat saved them from the mill… So, if she were honest. She wants to help people because of… "… because of you." She muttered lightly, just loud enough for him to hear.

Naruto didn't say anything for a moment, simply staring over at her. She didn't even seem to realize what she said – until she snapped out of her slight daze. Slowly, a blush rose onto her face and she looked away as she tried to explain herself.

"i-I mean, because of-.. w-well, everything you've done for me has… has inspired me I guess… I-… I see you help people all the time - and you never ask for anything in return…" She kept her eyes averted, finding her words far too awkwardly endearing to look at him right now, but she could feel his gaze on her. "But – even now, I don't.. don't really know why you do it…"

A silence settled in, Naruto taking in her words and formulating a good enough response. All in all, he understood what she meant with that last phrase alone. She answered his question while again asking hers. "… You don't know why I do it – therefore you don't know why you do it yourself?" He asked, to clear up any confusion on either of their parts.

She nodded, finding that the best way to phrase it. He nodded back, his eyes shifting elsewhere as he thought of how to maybe explain things further. In truth, he couldn't. There was nothing that he could accurately explain without her having first hand knowledge of what it's like.

"How about we give it some time…" He said, suddenly cutting through the silence. "There's a reason I do this, and you've only seen it from one point of view… but, if you trust me, I guarantee you'll understand in time."

Again, his words alone seemed to catch her in a mental lapse and she didn't know how to respond, though agreeing would have been her best bet. She never got the chance however as the doorbell rang, surprising them both. They looked at each other, Ino wondering who it could be this late and Naruto wondering why she wasn't going to get it. Standing to her feet, she headed for her door, turning back to look out her window and only just then realizing it was morning.

Naruto's story ran longer than she thought. Even so, who would be here this early in the morning. Surely it wasn't anywhere near being passed noon, so whoever it was had to have something important to show up this early. Making her way down the hall, there was a timid knock that rung out. She was about to call out that she was coming, but there was really no point as close as she was. Finally making it, she unlocked it and swung it open to see, much to her embarrassment, her dad.

Inoichi found his way to his daughter's eyes with a growing smile, missing that beautiful face of hers dearly. "Heyyy, there she is!" he called out in joy.

"Dad, w-what are you doing here?" She asked, clearly a bit flustered. With great timing, Ghost heard his voice and came trotting out joyfully.

"Ohoh, hey there Ghost." Inoichi said, catching the charging pooche's paws before they met his white lab coat. As he pet his head, he addressed her question. "Hi boy. Uh, well I was on my way to work when I realized how long it's been since I've seen my one and only child." He remarked in a mocking way, as if to say it wasn't a big deal for him to stop by. "I was gonna call to check to see if you were here or not, but I just wanted to surprise you. Then, I saw Naruto's car out in the lot so, I figured you had to be here." He explained. "Hey! Speak of the devil." He continued happily, his eyes looking over her shoulder at the blonde stepping out of the room.

Without an invitation needed, he stepped inside, embracing her in a sudden hug and kissing her forehead before going for Naruto.

"Mr. Yamanaka." Naruto said, a tinge of surprise to his tone.

"Ah, come on now son. It's Inoichi." He said as they shook hands. "I wasn't expecting you to be here, but it does make sense seeing how you two have been together for what? Five months now?" he asked.

Ino tried to say something to divert the conversation. "Uh- Dad, I-.."

"Yeah, something like that." Naruto said with a nod.

"Ah, time really flies." Inoichi said, rolling along the conversation, not even noticing the slight shock on his daughter's face. "Well, hey I don't have a lot of time, but I am glad you're both here." He said, already headed back for the door. "If you're free tonight, your mother has been absolutely dying to see you again. It'd be nice to have a dinner together again and catch up on things."

Nearly digging a whole earlier prompted Ino to hesitate in weaseling out of it, looking to Naruto to see what he wanted to do. He shrugged as if it were no big deal. "It's up to you." He said, essentially leaving it for her to decide.

She looked back to her dad, honestly a bit unsure either way. "… yeah, sure Dad." She finally said, hoping that was fine with her 'boyfriend' as far as her parents knew.

"Great!" Inoichi said happily, once again shaking Naruto's hand. "I'll let her know. We'll sayyy 7?"

"Sounds like a plan." Naruto replied, nodding to him once more.

Inoichi gave Ino a hug on his way back towards the door. "Okay. Well, I'll see you two tonight then. It was really good seeing you guys." He said, waving on his way out.

"Okay daddy, bye." Ino called out after him before shutting the door. She stared at the wood for a moment, a bit embarrassed by the whole situation before finally turning around. Sure enough, Naruto was still standing there. ".. h-hey, I'm… are we-.. still doing the couple thing?" She asked, unsure herself.

He chuckled a bit. "Hmph.. uh… well, I wasn't sure. So, I just went along just in case." He admit. "If you'd like to tell them tonight, I think it'd be the best time to do it." He offered.

She didn't seem to fully agree with that it seemed. Telling them that would also mean explaining how that misunderstanding came to be. Then, that would bring up the discussion of her job which would then escalate towards something she didn't want to happen. But…

Naruto wasn't necessarily aware of her mental dilemma, focusing instead on a new text that rung in. When he finally did look up, he realized why she was hesitating. "You know-.." He began, drawing her attention. "I know it's not my place to say, and… to be honest, I tend to avoid this type of family drama, but… I am sure you're only going along with all of that for the purpose of avoiding having to tell them what you're doing." He said, stating his question. "But.. You are an adult now living away from home… I'm not saying it's an absolute must for you to tell them, but it would only be right… I've gotta run a quick errand. You should get some rest." He said, stepping around her.

His words rung through her head and it took her quite a while to process them completely, but once she did, she realized he was leaving. "u-Uh-.." She sputtered out, not sure what it was she wanted to say.

"I'll leave Ghost here with you." He said, not turning around. "I'll only be a minute…" Just like that, he was gone.

Ino kept her eyes on the door for a moment, mentally hoping he would just walk back in, but after a while, she gave up on that. With a yawn, she realized how tired she actually was. She did need some sleep.

* * *

 **AN: And there we go. This is a shorter chapter, but it covered everything I needed it to cover without being drenched in filler content. I've got a few more major arks to cover before I even think of a way to close this story out so I hope you're all in for a horrifying ride.**


	27. Confession

**AN: Hey, so this chapter is not very exciting. I'll warn you now. We've got some revelations and all that, but it's not a horror packed chapter like I wanted it to be. Especially considering this is Halloween night, but hey, I've been a bit busy. Next chapter is currently in the works**

* * *

 **Please Believe Me**  
Chapter 27

* * *

Awkward… That was the only way Ino could accurately describe their evening thus far. It was just her, her parents, Naruto and Ghost at the house. In a way, it was very reminiscent of that dinner they had way back then when they invited him over for a thank-you dinner. Her parents were happily chatting and inquiring more and more information about Naruto. It should have felt a bit more lax than before seeing as they were all relatively more acquainted, but… it wasn't.

The conversation was, more or less, focused on idle chatter for the most part, but every now and then, her parents would say something about the two of them being a couple. She had long since made up her mind that she was going to tell them today, but every opening she had, she simply clammed up. If that wasn't bad enough, Naruto looked her way every time, likely wondering what she was waiting for. When the silence droned on for a little too long, he continued rolling with their lie.

What was holding her back from just spilling her guts? She didn't know. In fact, it completely baffled her. From the very moment she woke from her nap, she was determined to lay down the truth as soon as they sat down for dinner, but… seeing how happy her parents were seemed to freeze her. They were more than happy. As if her and Naruto dating was the best thing ever. It was odd. Why would they be so content with that? Especially considering how desperate they were to keep her out of trouble. Wouldn't it make more sense for them to be a little more apprehensive about it?

Just looking at him, he seemed like the type of guy any parent would tell their daughter to 'stay away from'. Of course, he was the complete opposite of that, but knowing what he deals with on a daily basis… it just didn't make sense how accepting they were of him. If they only knew she herself was now in the same business, doing essentially the same thing… what would they say?

It wasn't like she was worried they'd forbid her from doing it, it was more just not wanting to upset them. Especially with how long its been since they've been together like this. In a way, she just wanted one normal dinner with her parents… having Naruto there was a bonus as, admittedly, she really does like him. But… what he said back at the apartment… it would only be right to tell them. She's been thinking very hard about what he meant by that.

It took her a while, but ultimately it was simple. She was tired of lying to them. That's all she's been doing for god knows how long. Just lying to her parents about something she shouldn't have to lie to them about. It was time and she knew it. It was time to come clean. But… after this whole rant her mother was on of course. It was now nearing the end of their meal and she was getting rather sentimental. Likely the two glasses of wine getting to her head, making her spill her heart's truths.

"-aand with Inoichi and I getting on in age, it's just been a strange series of events after another." Kiori explained, more so to Naruto. "Back when Ino was at the Asylum we - .. gosh, we were so… lonely… I mean, it was a constant battle of faith, fighting to keep believing that our baby girl was still in there somewhere… Every day when Inoichi came home, I always hoped… prayed that he would tell me that she had a break through and… -nd he just had to fill out the paperwork to bring her home…"

Naruto's brow furrowed ever so slightly, her words actually touching him. It wasn't everyday he got to see how saving a life could affect the loved ones. It wasn't the first time, of course – and not even the first time he's seen it from Kiori, but… he wasn't necessarily sure how to describe it. Maybe he was starting to feel a bit closer to Ino and consequently her family. The first time he heard Kiori express her hearts joy for his deed, he honestly didn't care much for it. It was just like any other job. Safe to say, this was a special case.

"But-.." Kiori continued. "That day jus-.. never came… But, then… one day, _you_ did… and it took you just three days to get her back to us… three quick days where I remained skeptical up until I saw something I hadn't seen in three years…"

She looked over at Ino who was watching her as well with tearing eyes. She never actually heard their side of the story before. This was a first. Her mother placed a gentle hand on top of her forearm, rubbing it and leaving a warmth like only a mother could.

"My baby girl… finally talking… finally reacting to something other than her meal times…" she explained. "So, I-… I know I've said it a thousand times by now, Naruto… but, really – thank you so much for everything you've done for us… I can't tell you how much it all means." She said, keeping both Ino and Naruto mesmerized by her touching words.

"I can definitely attest to that." Inoichi said, still in that almost hushed tone of endearment. "There has – up until this past year – never been a patient I couldn't get to breakthrough… I mean, I had an… an absolutely perfect record as a Psychiatrist until… until a twenty-four-year-old kid was brought in with – clear signs of self-harm, mumbled nonsense that he repeated day in and day out, an absolutely ridiculous story for what was spooking him and I jus-.. I couldn't get through to him. I-.. I didn't know if there was a sane mind inside that head of his to hear my words… He was almost a lost cause, a… permanent resident."

Kiori and Naruto were very aware of the man Inoichi was talking about, but Ino was completely oblivious, but she listened intently regardless. Interested to see where he was going with all of this.

"And then… I had to admit my own daughter… Then, it became this whole big thing amongst my staff… whispering about me and saying that – that I lost my touch… I was getting too old to keep doing this, saying that I was focusing only on you… it was the most stressful time in my life without a doubt, but… I-.. er-.. _we_ never lost hope." He said, smiling over at Kiori. "o-Okay, well I did – somewhat let go of that hope. Heh, but it was around the time things fell into place, so… not that bad." He admit, making them chuckle.

"He wasn't the only one." Kiori said as she took another drink.

"Yeah." Inoichi continued. "I kind of figured… I mean, you gotta understand. It was… it was the hardest thing ever for me to have to come home every day and tell your mother that I couldn't do it… watch her try not to cry every time I said that you were-.. still not responding… It broke my heart to see how much it broke hers and honestly… towards that last week or so, I was almost… completely out of hope… not a shred of belief left and then… then that kid had another attack that we just – couldn't for the life of us explain…"

Ino glanced around, namely between her mother and Naruto to see if they knew what he was talking about. Their focused looks said they did, so she didn't question it.

"His family was ready and able to try absolutely everything they could to get him back – things we wouldn't have even considered… They tried a priest, they… went to a voodoo specialist, everything… but, none of them could tell them what was wrong with him… but, four years after being in my care – following that final attack – they wanted to try jus-.. one more time."

He paused there in anticipation killing Ino with the suspense of what that silence implied. Her mother's smile towards Naruto said something about it and she pretty much inferred what it was. Even so, she wanted to hear it.

"And then you show up with… a sledgehammer in the back of your trunk… and talk about all this paranormal mumbo jumbo that I just couldn't… couldn't even consider believing, but – but something just told me to go along with it. Whether it be uh-.. I don't know, a gut feeling or seeing that conviction in your eyes that screamed you were trying to save a life… In about 5 or 10 minutes… you completely shattered every little thing that I've ever believed possible."

She now understood the gist of it. Apparently, Naruto saved someone else before her in the asylum. Inoichi continued on, confirming that assumption.

"After that I – I came home and told Kiori about everything I had seen and I just… honestly I didn't know whether or not it would be something you could do for Ino… When the whole thing started, I remembered her talking about a ghost and all of this - crazy stuff which somewhat led me to believe you could. But, as a doctor, I also knew that there was a chance that it was just a mental problem… But, I took a leap of faith on you son… I took a leap of faith and you did what you do best… you saved her life…"

Naruto watched as Inoichi's eyes began to water. It was much the same feeling from when Kiori poured her heart out but coming from Inoichi it felt more – compelling in a way. Maybe due to it coming from a man who, up to this point, seemed completely unbreakable. Not necessarily invincible, but more controlling with his emotions. Watching that mask of professionality and liveliness slip for this moment felt heartwarming and… oddly enough, it reminded him of those last few moments he had with Jiraiya as he held onto his hand… listening to his heart slowly come to its last beat.

"… Not only that, no… no you didn't stop there." Inoichi said, smiling sadly. "You then take it upon yourself to help us even further by… by buying our house." He chuckled incredulously, along with Kiori and Ino, all presumably still in disbelief at that fact. Naruto simply offered a small, yet bashful, smile. "… I still can't really wrap my head around that fact it's… it's astonishing… But, I'm – I'm getting off track. Look, all I'm trying to say is uh… well, pretty much what Kiori said… I am – beyond grateful for everything you've done for us…"

Naruto nodded his way with a small smile. The other's shared loving looks among each other to which he noticed. That realization is what made him feel rather uncomfortable. All of a sudden, he felt out of place… sort of as if he were intruding within something very personal that he wasn't truly a part of. Inoichi's next comment made that feeling all too real.

"Heh, honestly, I am a bit happy to know you two are together." He said, a bit jokingly, making Kiori laugh and Ino's visage drop.

She looked Naruto's way who was also looking at her. They shared a rather uncomfortable glance, Naruto's look saying, 'there's the best opening you're gonna get' and Ino's simply a look of clear hesitation. Despite that, she forced herself to speak. All that came out was, "But we're not…"

…

It was like ripping off a very strong band-aid and the gash uncovered was a brutal silence that left Kiori and Inoichi in utter confusion and Naruto with his same casual demeanor as if he couldn't care less which way this turned out to go. He simply looked down at his nearly empty plate, tapping around the last slice of meat.

Her parent's gazes first met each other in confusion before turning to her. "w-What dear?" Her mother asked sweetly.

Ino's eyes were also on her mostly eaten meal, but she continued on. "We're… we're not together. Naruto and I are not – together… We're…"

"Not… you're not dating?" Inoichi asked, looking between the two.

Seeing him look his way, Naruto met his gaze. "… Uh, no… no sir, we're not dating." He clarified.

"…" Silence from both of them until Inoichi couldn't help but further inquire. It didn't make sense. "But… but I thought-… I mean, you two are – you were at her apartment this morning… and every time I talked to you over the phone, you always told me everything was fine…"

And that was Ino's next gate. That's where she could explain why this whole ruse began and it didn't seem anyone else was going to say something that would ruin her chance. With a deep breath and a longer sigh, she told them everything they needed to know for now.

"… That day when you guys thought Naruto was picking me up for a date was… it wasn't a date… He was-.. o-offer me a job… for the past few months I've been working -er.. training really." She said, further confusing them. "Working with a… a priest… I'm a-… I'm a clairvoyant… which means I can see things that others can't without certain - conditions being met."

Further silence settled in and Naruto and Ino watched the two of them with keen eyes, searching for their reactions.

Inoichi was still trying to process all of it. At the moment, it wasn't all that clear yet. "You're… a what? She's a what?" He asked her first, instead turning to Naruto.

Naruto couldn't tell whether or not he were upset. It seemed more like confusion at the moment. "She's a clairvoyant which is what I am - more or less."

Before Inoichi could further question it, Ino spoke again.

"I've been training to use my ability to help people. Learning everything I need to know about how to protect myself and… and daddy, I know what you're gonna say, but look I'm… I'm twenty-one… okay? I'm twenty-one years old and I have my own place to live… and I make good money doing what I do… I help people and… and like I said, I'm learning to protect myself from things I couldn't… I'm working with Naruto so… l-like you said, I'm almost safe from everything anyways… I didn't tell you to get your approval… I told you because I'm tired of lying to you… I'm sorry I did, but… but I knew how you'd react if I did tell you before…"

Again, silence so thick that they could all hear Ghost licking something – presumably himself – underneath the table. Ino wanted to say more, but watching her father trying to process all of this stopped her from doing so. Her mother was also a worry for her, but for the moment, her father's reaction held her focus. Naruto didn't look at either of them, staring down at a spot on the table, waiting for the inevitable.

Inoichi's face ran through a number of emotions from confusion to what looked like understanding and everything in between. Then, he looked across the table at Kiori who also seemed to be struggling with the information. "… Heh…" he chuckled out hollowly before he found his voice. "…well… I can't… I can't say I'm not disappointed." He admitted. "But… I mean…"

His words seemed to freeze there, and that silence overtook once more. It lasted for quite some time, both Ino and Naruto thinking they should say something to explain. Before they could, their gazes shifted to Kiori who chuckled lightly as well.

"Heh… heheheh… I'm – Ino I'm disappointed-.."

Oh boy, Ino thought. Here was the storm coming.

"I'm disappointed that you'd lie to us like that." She finished, wiping a tear that slipped from her eye. But, what was strange was her smile. "I mean, I was… we were expecting grandkids pretty soon." She chuckled out, shocking the two and… oddly enough, making Inoichi chuckle as well.

"Heh-hah… I… oh man, I'm… I'm embarrassed." He said, shaking his head. "I – Naruto I didn't mean to… to make you feel uncomfortable or anything. I mean… I pestered you for weeks about Ino and… you two aren't even dating heheh." He said, clinging onto that specific fact.

Naruto glanced over to Ino with curious eyes to find that she was just as confused. It was Ino who chose to speak on it. "… d-.. Daddy, are you not – mad about what I'm doing?" She asked.

Inoichi and Kiori looked at each other, smiling lightly before her mother answered her question. "… Of course we're not mad honey… I mean, I'm not all that excited about it, but…"

Inoichi picked it up from there. "Ino… you are a woman now." He began, for the first time since she's been home, treating her like the adult she is. "… We don't have the right or the – want to tell you how to live your life… and I don't… I don't understand what a uh… clair-whatever is, but… If it's what Naruto is, I have to assume it's something that is… rare… something that can help people… If you want to take this road of-.. of saving lives, then I won't stop you… But, if you ever want to come home… come home to us, then know that you will always… _always_ have a place here."

The atmosphere in the room was beyond heavy as Naruto watched three sets of watering eyes. Again, that feeling of discomfort returned. It only increased with the shuffling bodies that met on the other side of the table, embracing each other in a heartwarming hug. Ghost, following the movement, circled the family of 3. Naruto quickly whistled, trying to call him away. "Ghost." He whispered harshly, drawing their attention back to him as they wiped their eyes. Feeling awkward, he attempted to excuse himself. "Hm-mm. Uh, I should – probably take Ghost outside before we leave."

Ino nodded and turned to her mom who continued talking to her. Before Naruto left, Inoichi excused himself from their conversation and called out to him as he usually does. "Uh, hey could I uh-.."

"Your office?" Naruto asked, assuming as much.

Inoichi chuckled. "Heh, yeah. Just for a quick word."

Stepping into the room in which many things have happened, Naruto wasn't sure what to expect. Partially, he expected some kind of conversation about maybe convincing Ino to quit or something. It wasn't his first thought, but it was definitely at the back of his mind. Luckily, that wasn't the case. Instead, Inoichi asked him to elaborate on what Ino meant earlier about being a clairvoyant. It was a rather lengthy conversation, but he got through most of it. He explained how her abilities were unique and very important. He also informed him of the dangers that come with simply being a clairvoyant.

It's not something that can just be ignored. Clairvoyants who are aware of their abilities and have been exposed to something like a possession or a haunting before are no longer protected by their ignorance of the paranormal. Simply being aware of the dark creatures lurking about is enough to remain a target for the rest of your life. At this point, Ino learning to protect herself was not only something she could do if she wanted to do so, it was something that was needed – which is what Naruto took the time to explain to him.

Hearing all of this did little to settle Inoichi's nerves. He put on a brave face during the dinner, but in truth, he wasn't all that on board with it, and he didn't hide that fact from Naruto. "… You know, it's sort of funny…" He began as he leaned against his desk. "… We – had a fight a while back and I told Ino that… that she was like a walking magnet for trouble… I guess that was more on the money than I thought." He said jokingly.

Naruto chuckled a bit but didn't say anything. As it has been quite often this day, the silence was heavy. For a moment, Naruto was even thinking of some way to excuse himself if there was nothing else to be discussed, but it just felt like Inoichi had a bit more on his mind. Sure enough, he did.

"You know…" He began, looking down at the floor reminiscently. "… back when Ino was younger I… I could never tell what she would be like as an adult… She was hard to pinpoint… It was strange talking to her, because – her little mind would bounce around _sporadically_ on what she wanted to be when she grew up… She didn't necessarily have a knack or raw talent for anything she did, but she was never one to catch on slow either… Whatever it was she proclaimed she wanted to be when she grew up, it was like it – solidified in her mind that she would become that – and nothing would ever stop her from doing so."

Naruto's gaze found its way to the school photo of the girl in question when she was much younger – maybe 9 or 10 – with shorter hair and the brightest set of crooked teeth he had ever seen as she smiled from ear to ear.

"She put her all into everything she thought she wanted to do… Every-little-thing. But, eventually those faded out slowly – leaving her in this little stupor of-.. confusion that would last until she found her newest passion… For a while, I could never understand what it was that made her so unhappy in these downtimes. It was like these-.. short bursts of depression that could only be filled by a dream of her future and a drive to make it a reality… I had come to the conclusion that she, even as young as she was, would have these moments of rationalization that told her how impossible her goal was… and she'd be heartbroken by that little nagging voice inside her head until she found something new to try for…"

His words were heavy and brought some insight for Naruto as to how it is a psychologist would examine their children.

"It scared me… for a long time it scared me to think that she would never grow out of that little nasty habit. I mean, that very same pattern continued all the way up until her senior year of high school in which it just seemed like she stopped caring altogether… But, we know that story already… Which brings me to the point I'm trying to make… After all my years of watching her grow and-.. evolve, I've come to realize that it's got nothing to do with putting herself down or-.. any of that. . . She's been searching for her purpose in life. . . Looking for what it is she can offer the world to the best of her abilities."

He picked up the photo Naruto was looking at a while ago and ran his fingers over the glass very gently. A smile of unmistakable pride crossed his face. Again, a silence settled in thick enough to make it uncomfortable with Naruto trying to find the words. Inoichi's smile slowly faded out before he sniffled. Placing the photo back, he used the back of his wrist to wipe at his nose, he composed himself before zoning in and looking the blonde directly in the eye.

"I-.. I know that this is gonna sound like any old request to someone like you… and I know I don't have to ask, but for the sake of saying I did… Please…" His voice cracked slightly, but noticeably and Naruto could physically feel the desperation in his tone. Composing himself once more, he shook away his worries and continued. "Please… protect her… Whatever it is you two do or… whatever it is she does… _promise_ me you will keep her safe…"

* * *

[Location: Notrian Wetland – Kiri]

A woman – likely in her late thirties or early forties – carried a box of supplies from a moving truck into a beautiful two-story house. Although older in age, she was very pretty with dark brown hair and eyes to match. Around her, a slew of bulky men carrying the heavier objects such as the couches dressers and drawers, it was absolute chaos.

"Where do you want this, Mrs. Sorata?" One of the men asked as he and another held the long couch up on either side, waiting for directions.

The woman slowed her pace through the hall just enough to scope it out. "Uh, you can just put that down right there. We'll be okay with arranging the room on our own."

"Yes ma'am." The one who asked stated as they obliged.

Mrs. Sorata continued on, carrying the box into the kitchen. Setting it on the table, she looked around for a moment, examining everything that was in there and mentally trying to remember what all was left. Nodding to herself, she turned around and began heading back. On her way back down the hall, she looked towards the left at the staircase, a young girl and young boy – both around ten years old – came rushing down with water guns in their hands. "Hey, Yuki and Lee! Take it outside!" She demanded.

"Okay!" they shouted in unison, continuing on with their hysterical laughter.

"Ma'am? Want this in the basement or garage?" Another mover asked, carrying the dryer on a dolly.

"The basement please." She said quickly, turning her attention back to the kids who nearly ran into two other men bringing in the washer. "Hey! Guys, be careful!" She shouted. "Tamaki?"

Just before she made it to the door, the person in question came from the dining room to her left. A very pretty girl with light brown hair seemingly in her later teens. "Mom, I can't find my make-up kit."

"u-It's probably somewhere in the bathroom boxes. I'll help you look later, but hey, could you please go look after your brother and sister? I don't want them breaking anything or getting in the way." She explained.

"Ugh." Tamaki groaned out, heading for the door. "Fine."

"And find Akane please!" Shiro called out once more as she headed for the truck to continue grabbing boxes.

Obeying the demand hidden within the request, Tamaki stepped outside doing her best to avoid the movers as they shuffled things in. When she was in the clear, she stood on the porch and looked around a bit – momentarily taking things in. This new home of theirs was gorgeous in appearance. Settled within the country side without a neighbor in sight for mile upon mile. Surrounded by a long field that, after a while, ended… quickly melting into the foliage of the woods. Tall trees, towering high… higher than their house.

It was absolutely beautiful, but, for some reason, that was the only thing she could find right. The house itself was another story on its own. It was a pretty house, definitely. But, it didn't necessarily feel all that… homey. It was like… moving in with another family. Her mom simply told her they had to settle in first, so convinced the place was an absolute goldmine with no issue. Much better than their previous place, that's for sure. Though, that wasn't necessarily saying much. Compared to a crumby little three-bedroom apartment split among five people, anything was better than that.

Leaving her thoughts there for a moment, she glanced to her left to see her little sister, Yuki, squatting next to a bush. Her hair as dark as their mothers, it wasn't hard to pick her out amidst the bright greenery. She held her water gun up by her face and at the ready, trying her hardest to peak around the bush at the encroaching Lee.

Tamaki smiled and slowly strolled her way as casually as ever. "Hmm.. I wonder where Yuki went." She announced loud enough to draw both of their attention. The girl in question looked up at her, clearly alarmed her position would be compromised.

Lee – a boy sporting a buzzcut – looked her way with his gun at the ready and a look that said he definitely had an accomplice in her. "Hey." He whispered harshly, as if he were afraid to be found breaking their unspecified rule. "Where'd she go, Tamaki?"

She gave him a devious smile as if she held the key to his victory in the palm of her hand. "mm, I don't know if I should tell you. That would be cheating."

"Nuh-uh." He cried out, still using his low whisper. "We didn't make it a rule not to get help."

She shook her head, already knowing it would be an argument later on. "Hmph-hm. Okay, well. I'll cut you deal. You tell me where Akane is, and I might have some information you could use."

"Oh, uh.. She's on the side of the house over there under that tree. I don't know what she's doing though. Drawing or something" He explained. "Now, where's Yuki?" He asked, his devious smile returning.

Happy with the information, Tamaki raised her chin as if trying to decide whether or not to tell him. "Hmm. Well, uh.. maybe sheeee's-.."

Certain her spot would be uncovered, Yuki jumped from behind the bush, spraying her gun with deadly accuracy at Lee who began laughing and giving chase.

Tamaki watched them go for a while, cracking a small smile at their little game of cat and mouse. "Be careful you two! Don't play by the truck!" she said, not receiving an answer.

From there, she made her way toward the side of the house where Lee pointed. Sure enough, there was Akane – a girl younger than the other two with much lighter brown hair than her mother's – sitting comfortably within a gap of the exposed root, a notebook in hand and a box full of colored pencils nearby. With a sigh at having to do so much today, she stepped off the porch and made her way over.

Seeing her approaching, Akane smiled brightly and waved at her. "Hi Tamaki!" she shouted.

Strolling over casually, the older sister smiled lightly. "Hey… Whatcha doin' over here?" she asked. Leaning over her shoulder to see what her picture was, it seemed to be of the woods surrounding their home. Though, it was as bad as could be expected from a child. All of the trees looked like nothing but pieces of broccoli, but it was a fair attempt.

"I'm drawing the trees." She said simply as she continued coloring them in with her green pencil held in a brutal closed fist that seemed like she were just ripping holes into it.

Tamaki squatted down next to her. "Yeah, I see that." She said rather uninterested. At least over here her mother couldn't ask her to do more work. With a sigh, she looked down at her youngest sister and smiled a bit. "… Do you like our new house?" She asked.

"Yeah!" She replied immediately. "It's really big!"

It really wasn't. It was a far cry from being a mansion, but then again, with the added field it probably seemed that way in the eyes of a child. "Yeah it's… it's pretty big…"

They sat in silence only for a second before she spoke again. "I miss my friends though." She muttered a bit lower.

Tamaki chuckled hollowly. As young as she is, that wasn't too hard of a thing to get over. "Me too, sis." She replied, gazing into those endless woods.

Akane looked up to her to see that sullen look and, despite how young she was, she understood it. "… b-But, we're gonna make more friends here." She said optimistically, clearly as a way to cheer her up.

Tamaki caught that and smiled down at her. Sitting down and putting her back on the tree, she patted her lap. Akane understood the gesture and crawled between her legs, her notebook and pencil still in hand. "You're right… We'll make new friends here…"

* * *

The next morning, the father of the house returned home from his busy work schedule. He was a rather normal looking man wearing a plaid shirt, blue jeans covering most of his dirty brown boots, and a thick hoodless jacket, a duffel bag in hand. Dark brown hair (nearly black) jutting down from his head, looking like a strange bowl cut with no sharp edges. In the face he looked tired as he stared at their new home from within his old rusty pick-up truck. With an exhausted yawn, he finally got out and made his way inside, covering his eyes from the bright morning rays.

Stepping inside, it was about as lively as he would've expected it to be at 7 in the morning on a Sunday. The downstairs area was packed with the furniture from their previous house set up in no particular design. That meant today would be a day of unpacking and decorating. Great. He was far too exhausted to actually contribute, but the kids at work were disruptive enough to keep him awake, no matter how tired he was.

As he made his way up stairs, he took note of the pictures hanging on the wall of the stairway. Seems his wife couldn't wait too long. Reaching the second floor left him slightly winded, a testament to how out of shape he is. The stairway led up to the center of the second-floor hallway. To his left were three room, the one along the wall of the stairs being the rather awkwardly placed master bedroom and in front of that one two smaller rooms. To the right were two other bedrooms. On his way to their room, he could hear something. It was rather faint, but it was there nonetheless. If he were standing in his own doorway, the noise was coming from the room to the right. Curious as to who that could be, he pushed the door open slightly, making it creak quietly.

Sticking his head in, it was Akane watching cartoons. Not surprising. She was always the earliest riser. Looking around, there were a ton of boxes yet to be unpacked and a bunkbed in the far corner. The top of that bunk there was a little hand hanging over the rail. The dark brown hair is what told him it was Yuki. This was the girl's room it would seem. Glancing back to Akane who hadn't yet noticed him, he smiled at her softly before gently shutting the door. Before he went to the room he knew to be theirs, he decided to go and peak into the other rooms to see who was where.

The door to the left of the girl's was his next destination, although he pretty much knew who's it was. Opening the door and poking his head in, he was right. Laying on the small twin-sized mattress in the corner was Lee. If seeing him wasn't proof enough, the fact was made clear by the countless amounts of toy guns and action figures already scattering the floor. It hasn't even been a day. With a small chuckle, he shut the door and headed down the other way. Only one person left to find and there were two rooms.

The rooms were on opposite sides of the hallway. Walking from the stairs, the room to the right was the one that the realtor could not find the key for. He remembered distinctly walking through the house with his wife wondering what could be in there, but they could never get it open. For the hell of it, he tried the doorknob anyways. It wouldn't budge. With a sigh, he stepped back and stared at it for a moment as if it were some perplexing math equation he just couldn't figure out.

Deciding to leave it for later, he turned around and headed for the other door. Opening it gently, he poked his head in to see that the room was pretty much unpacked. A few decorations lining the walls, the desk sitting against the window was already set up and studious looking. The queen-sized bed was already put together and occupied by his oldest daughter. For a moment, he stood there and watched her sleep. Suddenly, she shivered as if a gust of cold air hit her when she wasn't expecting it.

Stepping over to her, he took the edge of her blanket and pulled it up higher, so she was completely covered. Still smiling at her, he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. The sudden contact seemed to stir her awake if even a little as her eyes creaked open slightly. Just as quickly as she looked at him, she shut her eyes again with a sigh. "Daddy?" She muttered out lowly.

"Yeah baby?" He asked in reply just in case she was truly trying to ask him something.

"Who's that behind you?"

He squinted down at her. She was still asleep, but her words caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. Standing up right, he turned around to see no one there. Looking back to his daughter, she was twisting and turning until she curled up, facing the other side of the bed. With a sigh, she fell back into her sleep as if nothing ever happened.

He watched her for a moment before just writing it off as random sleep mumbling. Turning to leave, he made his way out the door, making sure to close it as carefully as possible so he didn't stir her awake. When he was successful, he began walking towards his own room, sleep calling his name. Before he passed the stairs, he stopped, hearing what sounded like footsteps somewhere behind him. Of course, there was no one there, but for some reason, his eyes were drawn to that room…

* * *

 **AN: Okie Dokie. Not very exciting for the Halloween chapter, I know. I'm just as disappointed, but it's got an okay-ish set up. I'm a bit busy right now guys, but the horror is coming. With it finally reaching the later chapter and Naruto and Ino working together, be prepared to see some of those old horror classics make an appearance in the near future as I promised when this story began!**


	28. The Calm Before the Storm

**AN: He… HE'S ALIIIIIVE! . . . Yeah… I'm alive. I have.. absolutely no excuse for the long wait on this chapter. I didn't have writers block, I wasn't too busy to write… well, I was busy, but not too busy to write. I just haven't really had the motivation to do so. UNTIL… one of my long time followers "aj173682" reviewed on another of my stories saying he hoped I would update all of these soon. It wasn't really them saying that, it just made me think like… shit… I have not updated this since HALLOWEEN That's like… two and a half months! Oh, gosh, I'm sorry… Any who, here's the next chapter. It's… it's honestly another build up, but hey, it's not that bad. Plus! We get more character development! . . . Yaaaay. . . Lol.**

 **And before we start, I'd like to address some of these… other reviews. I've been getting quite a few flame reviews lately. I think like, the last three or four or so are just not feeling this at all. I mean… I cannot please everyone. So, this is just a message to the people who do enjoy it. I promise you this is going to be completed. I don't write for people who hate it. I write for you guys! Who enjoy it! So, that being said, enjoy this installment!**

* * *

 **Please Believe Me**  
Chapter 28

* * *

(Two months later)

A Saturday night just like any other for the Sorata family. Lee, Yuki, and Akane were hard at work helping their mother set up the Christmas tree in the living room. The missing piece of the usual picture, Tamaki, was out with a friend of hers, missing the usual tradition much to the chagrin of her mother. This was the sight greeted to the father of the house, Toro, as he entered the front door.

Not missing a beat, the kid's locked onto him like missiles, all letting out a collective shout of "Daddy!" or something similar.

"Heyyy!" he shouted back in reply, scooping up Akane who was the first to make it. "What's goin' on in here?" He asked obliviously.

Lee and Yuki released his waste and began sporadically explaining.

Yuki, "We're setting up the tree daddy!"

Lee, "Yeah, and mom let us put the lights on by ourselves this year!"

He chuckled and glanced over to his wife feigning an incredulous look. "Oh, is that so?" He asked as they made their way over.

The woman in question stood from her spot to greet him with a glass of wine in her hand, leaning up to peck his lips. "That's right." The kid's voiced their disgust at seeing their affection to which they simply laughed off. "And they did an amazing job, didn't they?"

Toro glanced towards the tree, examining it for a second. "Yeah, it's absolutely amazing. Not a light out of place." He complimented as he rubbed Lee's head. "I'm impressed."

"And mommy said I get to put the star on top this year." Akane said from his hip.

He looked to her and smiled. "Oh yeah? You sure you can handle it? That's a big responsibility, you know."

"I know, but I can do it!" She said excitedly. "I promise!"

He chuckled and kissed her cheek, finally letting her down as he took a seat on the couch. It was ultimately pointless as she crawled into his lap anyways. He readjusted his position so they were more comfortable and only then noticed the missing member. "Where's Tamaki?"

The older children were already continuing the activity of hanging the ornaments as their mother took a seat next to Toro and Akane. "Argh, she's out with one of her work friends again." She informed him in a tone that wasn't all that pleased.

Toro seemed to feel her frustration. "Did you tell her she could go?" He asked, curious as to why she seemed so upset about it.

"Yeah. I mean, I didn't just want to tell her no. She's a grown woman now .. with a job of her own." She explained as she stood back to her feet, headed for the kitchen.

Toro, knowing the conversation wasn't over, shifted Akane off his lap as he followed her. She jumped back into the fray, helping her older siblings.

The two made their way towards the kitchen, having to walk through the dining room to do so. When they did, the reality of their situation was brought back to light. Three mattresses with blankets scattered about laid carelessly on the ground. Two space heaters on either side. "I don't want her to feel like we don't realize that. I jus-.. wish she would make an attempt to help us get through this." She said taking a sip.

Toro shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled over, leaning back on the counter. She had a point, but at the same time, he saw his daughters perspective as well. "She's… she's scared." He said in an attempt to defend her.

That didn't seem to work all too well with his wife who spun around and looked his way. "We're all scared." She bit harshly. "I'm not mad about her trying to get out of this house, but she could at least try and find some help instead of just going out and getting drunk every night."

"Himiko.." He called her name in a nearly daring tone, not liking how she seemed to be accusing their daughter of simply not caring. "Look, we've been trying, okay? I'm still waiting to hear back from the church."

"We've been waiting for a month now Toro." She bit back in an exhausted tone. "The children are terrified… I'm terrified."

He sighed in exasperation and stepped towards her, embracing her in a gentle and caring hug. "… I know… I know, but . . . It's been quiet for a while now." He stated. She snickered lightly and shook her head against his chest. "Maybe-.."

"It's not gone." She quickly stated, already knowing what he was going to say. "… I can-.. feel it." She uttered.

He sighed again, staring up towards the ceiling. Glancing down to the top of his wife's head, he gave her a small kiss as he rubbed her back. "I know . . . Me too, but… As long as we stay down here, we should be okay for a while."

She exhaled in irritation and pulled away from his embrace, turning to continue cooking. "We can't just avoid it and hope it doesn't follow us Toro. Especially not with it calling to Akane specifically… that girl is jus-… too innocent for something like this."

Toro leaned back against the kitchen sink, holding onto the edge as he stared down at the floor. "… I know." He muttered. "But, we've always got someone watching her."

Himiko sighed, muttering something beneath her breath. Toro always seemed to have a half-assed solution to everything. "- and what about Tamaki's night terrors? We can't have her sleeping somewhere else, but she's scaring the little ones even more."

"I know." He muttered yet again.

Himiko was getting annoyed with that. He seemed to 'know' so much yet had no thoughts of his own. "We haven't had a decent night of sleep in weeks."

Again. "I know."

"-and she's getting worse." She bit back immediately.

"I know."

"I KNOW YOU KNOW!" she yelled out, finally tired of his lackluster responses. "I'm so _sick_ of you brushing all of this off goddamn it!"

"Brushing this off!? I'm not brushing this off!" he snapped back.

Himiko: "Yes, you are! You're not trying to help me here!"

Toro: "What the hell are you talking about!? I'm right here with you! What, you think you're the only one suffering here!?"

Himiko: "No! But I'm the only one trying to help us!? You leave for work and come home and pretend that everything's jus-.. PERFECT!" she screamed.

Toro: "Oh, so what do you want me to do, Himiko? You want me just quit my job!? As fucked as this house is, we've still gotta keep the goddamn lights on! And you pawning everything we own isn't gonna get that done!"

Himiko: "Oh, fuck you! Maybe if you had a real job, I wouldn't have to pawn all of our shit you asshole!" she refuted.

Toro: "Oh, a real job, huh? And what's stopping you from working? What, you thought you were just too pretty for it?"

Himiko: "No, I'm trying to be HERE for our FAMILY who needs us!"

Toro: "Oho, right." He chuckled out incredulously.

Himiko: "Someone has to, and clearly I can't count on you to do anything! Even when you're here! Because even when you're here, you're not here!" She continued on.

Toro: "I'm doing the best that I can, alright!?"

Himiko: "Yeah, well, when you have children, Toro.." She said, calming down enough to explain her point thoroughly. "-you have to do better than you can."

Toro: "Better than I can?" He asked as if it were a stupid remark.

Their argument continued like that, traveling all the way to the living room which was silent. Lee and Yuki continued placing ornaments on the tree, trying to ignore the voices of their arguing parents. They shared a hesitant glance towards each other that said just-ignore-it. They shifted their attention back to the tree and continued on for a moment before the sound of Akane about to cry caught their ears. Lee was the one to step over to her and wrap an arm around her.

"It's okay Akane." He whispered to her. "We're gonna be okay…"

* * *

Sitting at a small, old-fashion-styled diner, Tamaki sat across from a friend of hers, Krona. Slightly chunky with a round face, dirty blond hair done up in a loose ponytail, deep black eyes, and a rather outdated gothic look, dressed in fittingly all black. The two both had their faces down in their phones, still somehow being completely aware of each other's presence as they continued to converse, their mostly eaten plates of food lying all but forgotten beneath their propped-up hands.

"Hey, I totally understand." Krona uttered, agreeing with something Tamaki said. "I don't know though. I mean, you had a steady job back in your own town. I don't know how expensive that whole city life living actually is, but I'd rather live on the streets than move somewhere like this shit hole. I've lived here all my life and there's nothing I want more than to fucking leave."

Tamaki sighed in exasperation, nodding her head. "Believe me, I get it. This place was really refreshing when we first made it, but after doing all there is to do, it's just… boring."

"Tch, yeah. You've only been here for 2 months. Try twenty-three years. I mean, it's just a shit show of outdated people enjoying these outdated diners and theaters -nd.. blah" Krona exclaimed comically, receiving a chuckle from Tamaki. They settled into a sudden silence that lasted all but a moment or two. ". . . But, it's not all bad. At the very least, the houses are all very beautiful and peaceful… except for yours of course. Hehah" She said with a chuckle.

Tamaki dropped her phone at that. "Hey.. that's not funny." She exclaimed, bringing Krona out of the visual trance her phone had on her as well.

"What?" She exclaimed with a cheeky smile. "Oh, come on Tamaki. I'm kidding."

She shook her head and continued scrolling through her phone.

Krona bit her lip and thought of how to further the conversation. "You guys still haven't found any help yet?" She asked.

Tamaki sighed, and dropped her phone again, staring at her plate of food as she rubbed her temples. "Nope. My mom and dad have been waiting for some call from the priest who came to investigate last month, but… my dad doesn't think it'll be good news."

"Why not?"

A beat of silence followed her question with Tamaki shaking her head, trying to find a way to explain. "I-… I don't know… It's like-.. whatever's in that house is… smart or something." She explained rather vaguely. "It… does things to scare us all night, but whenever anyone else is there, it's quiet…"

"Like-.. it's playing with you guys?" Krona asked.

"y-.. yeah, well… I don't know." She uttered. "Maybe it was just aware of the threat?"

". . . What if it's just someone trying to fuck with you guys?" Krona asked. Tamaki gave her a what-do-you-mean type of look but didn't respond. "I mean… like we said, there is really nothing to do in this shithole town. It- could be some asshole teens who found a secret way in before you guys moved in."

That sent a chill down her spine. It was just as scary as there possibly being some kind of ghost in their house. But, if it were teens, then they were really dedicated to this prank of theirs. "I don't know… I mean, we don't have any neighbors for miles."

"Hey, back when I was in school, my group of friends used to drive out for miles just to play around in the woods. It's rather common here." She explained as she took a sip of her beer. "I mean, we never went into anyone's house, but hey – kids are bold nowadays."

While she was talking, Tamaki was entertaining the idea, thinking of things that would poke holes in it until she found something that would dispute it altogether. Eventually, she shook her head. "No. I doubt it. Whatever it is… i-I think it wants my sister." She muttered.

Krona's eyes were unblinking, staring over at her, waiting for more.

"… Ever since we moved in, she's-.. she's just been acting strange. When we were still allowed upstairs, she would always walk around at night… as if she were playing with something. That was like the first sign we got that something wasn't right… Akane has never had a problem sleeping at night, but when we moved in she just started waking up at random hours, sometimes just sleep walking."

Krona sat back in her seat. "Oof, man that is-.. freaky." She muttered. "… You know, my cousin just got into town a few days ago. He's really into all of that occult stuff."

Tamaki's eyes lit up a bit. "Really? Is he a priest or something?"

"Tch, no girl. He's a banker now. But, back when we were little he was really into stuff like that. Maybe he knows a thing or two about it."

It was a longshot, but at this point, Tamaki was ready to try anything. "Well… we can ask him." Again, a bit of silence settled in until Tamaki realized something. "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" She asked with a playfully mad tone as she through a clean napkin her way.

Krona laughed along with her, finally stopping to explain. "Hey, I didn't want to bring it up just like that. I mean, you only come out with me to forget about things going on at home. I just didn't want to ruin the mood too early."

Tamaki definitely understood that. "Yeah, I guess…." A low growl of thunder alerted them to the time spent in this little outing.

Krona stretched her back out. "Whelp, we should probably call it a night, huh?" She muttered.

Tamaki seemed rightfully hesitant, but they had work tomorrow morning. Couldn't sit there trading stories all night. "Okay." She said as they began scooting out of the booth headed their separate ways.

* * *

Making it home, Tamaki sat back in her old raggedy truck that she bought strictly for the purpose of making it to work. From her spot she had a fairly good view of their house. The house she absolutely dreads without a shred of doubt. Even looking at it just gave her the chills. Strangely enough it wasn't that different from what she felt back when she saw it for the very first time. It has always given off a weird vibe to her. But now, knowing what possibly resides within it, that feeling was terrifying. No one has seen anything for quite some time since they've all been restricted to the first floor, but they can still hear it… feel it.

It hasn't hurt any of them, but it's doing a damn good job of damaging what it could. Mainly the relationship between her parents. Being a somewhat poor family, they always had problems. They even fought a few times, but moving here, it's like it's been a daily occurrence. They truly do try their best to get along for the children's sake, but they still can't seem to hold a five-minute conversation without it ending in a screaming match. The kid's also seem to mimic that behavior. Just a few weeks ago, Lee was even expelled for getting in a fight on their school bus, Yuki started talking back to their parents, and Akane was taking it all in. And it was all because of this house.

There was something about it that just wanted them to crumble. It wants them to fall as a unit, but… why? She could sit there in her truck and ponder that all day, but she did have to get inside eventually. Plus, she wanted to beat the rain. Stepping out, she stumbled a bit. A clear sign those beers were starting to get to her. Her eyes stayed low on the way to the front door, avoiding anything to do with the top floor. She had, upon multiple occasions seen things even through the window. But, the family strategy seemed to be ignore. Ignore-ignore-ignore. Whatever you think you saw? You didn't really see. Whatever you think you heard? You didn't hear.

It was both cowardice and stupid, but for the past month it seemed to be working… so, that was the plan. No matter how tipsy she got, that fear always overrode her senses and she remembered those rules. Opening the front door, she first noticed the light of the Christmas tree. How pretty that was. A remnant of the life they used to live when they would spend the day as a family putting the ornaments on and decorating every inch of their small apartment with Christmas décor. Then, she noticed movement in the corner chair on the far side.

It, at first, made her heart stop out of sheer instinct, but it was just her mother, who was dressed in her nightgown, covered by a thick pink robe for warmth.

"Maki, you're home." She whispered, sounding relieved.

As she grew closer, Tamaki could immediately tell she was just crying. A part of her wanted to ask her what was wrong, but… she knew. And, she understood. "y-Yeah… sorry, it's so late. I-.. Krona and I sort of lost track of time." She whispered back.

Her mom smiled at her, simply standing there for a moment before she embraced her in a sudden hug. "That's okay… I'm glad you're safe… Let's get some rest."

Tamaki watched her walk away for a moment before she slowly began to follow. "… yeah."

(an hour later)

Lying flat on her back next to her brother who was far too deep in his sleep to notice her climb in, Tamaki listened to the soft breathing of her family as she stared up at the ceiling above. At home is the one place in the world where you're supposed to feel safe, but… even with the beer in her system, she couldn't sleep. Her heart was beating far too quickly for comfort. It was like having an anxiety attack just being in there.

This was her usual routine though. She'd lay there afraid. Afraid for not only herself, but the others as well. Namely Akane. Her mother was a very light sleeper who awoke at every little sound she heard, so there was no real threat of Akane wandering off, but still. It worried her. Hearing shifting to her right, her head turned that way quickly, fearing one of them had woken up. But, it was just Yuki turning over a bit. Breathing a silent sigh of relief, she readjusted, again staring up at the ceiling.

How long she was awake? She had no idea, but at some point she gently began to drift off to sleep… Slowly but surely…

…

…

…

(Thud)

She gasped as her eyes shot open, greeted to the sight of the ceiling once again. It was still dark, so it wasn't like she just slept through the night. Shifting her head over slightly, the others were still asleep.

(THUD)

Again, she gasped, looking back up to the ceiling. Her heart was pounding within her chest again.

On the other side of the room, Himiko laid there on her side with Toro's arm slung around her waist as he slept peacefully. She on the other hand, was wide awake, listening to the sounds.

(th-THUD… thud… thud… thud… thud…)

Clearly footsteps. It sounded very similar to when they had noisy neighbors upstairs in their apartments. Back then, it was just a nuisance, but this… this was terrifying. A tear slipped from her eye. They desperately needed help.

* * *

"Sooo… no ghosts?" A man wearing a rather professional business suit asked the two blondes before him curiously.

Naruto shook his head. "No ghosts. Just a very old water heater and a few rusty pipes." He explained.

The man sighed in relief. "Urgh, that is such a relief." He stuck his hand out for a shake. "I am very thankful. Honestly, I'm very superstitious, so moving into new places like this and hearing strange noises always gets me more than a little jumpy." He admit.

Naruto smiled lightly, shaking his hand back. "Yeah. I understand. Better safe than sorry." He offered.

"Absolutely. I can't wait to call my wife and let her know. She'll be so relieved." As he said this, his phone began to ring. "Alright, thanks again guys. Hello?"

Naruto walked down the steps and back to the car, Ino right behind him. As they settled in, she sighed. "So, another dud?"

"Yeah. Seems like it." He said, sighing himself as he drove off.

"But, that's good right?" She asked, noticing his slight irritation.

He nodded. "Yeah. That's good. But, a lot of these are a waste of time. He could've called a plumber who would've told him what I just did."

"Yeah but.. better safe than sorry, right?" She asked mockingly with a playful smile plastered on her face, flipping his words on him.

Naruto looked at her with a playful smirk, before nodding his head as if approving her joke. "Yeah. Better safe than sorry." He muttered back, still sporting that amused smirk.

"So, that makes.. twwwenty-two cases with no action?" she asked.

"Heh, you sound disappointed." He remarked.

She shrugged. "Well, I'm not yearning for something dangerous. I just thought there would be more challenging than boring."

Naruto nodded as he continued down the road. "Yeah, well. Like I said, this is mostly what we'll be running into. It can't all be fun." He said sarcastically.

She didn't seem to catch his tone, or if she did, she wanted to challenge it. "So, it's fun for you?"

He chuckled a bit as he shook his head. "No, not really, but it is something to do."

She nodded, definitely agreeing with that… for the moment anyways. Maybe being faced with something dangerous again would change her opinion. "Well, Tayuya seems to think it's fun." She remarked.

"That actually doesn't surprise me." Naruto said, making her laugh. "She's… definitely the type."

"Oh? And what's 'the type'?" Ino questioned, curiously.

Still focused on the road, he tilted his head, trying to find a way to put it. "Well, jus-.. the type to enjoy excitement. I wasn't too sure at first. She was a bit shell-shocked when I first met her. A little quiet." He said, thinking back to that time.

Ino snickered, letting slip something she probably shouldn't have. "Tch, yeah, well. I think she was more shy because of you rather than scared." She muttered, not even realizing her mistake.

"Because of me?" He asked curiously, glancing over briefly.

With an incredulous look, she finally caught her own words. "I-.. probably shouldn't have said that." She said, chuckling a bit.

Naruto maintained that smile of his. "Heh… well, you've gotta tell me now."

Ino laughed a bit more, feeling rather bashful. "Haha! No. I can't." she denied.

"No – no – no, you've already started. Now, I've gotta know." He said, egging her on.

"No!" She chuckled out, holding firm. "I can't, it's a-… no, it's a girl thing." She said, shaking her head.

"Well.. it really sucks that you have to tell me then, huh?" He said comically. In truth, he didn't care either way, he was just riling her up for fun.

"N-uh.." she sighed out. Really debating over it. This was Tayuya, would she even really care? "Well… she just had a little crush on you is all." She muttered out.

"Tch-heh." Naruto chuckled out, looking back to the road.

"What?" Ino asked, curiously. Still smiling ear to ear.

"Nothin.." he responded casually, still smirking himself.

"heh-what?" she chuckled.

"No, it's nothing. By the way you were holding back, I just thought it was something bad or something." He said.

She shook her head. "Urgh, you see? Guys always down play everything." She argued to no one specific, still with that amused smile.

"What?" Naruto asked, right there with her.

"To you, it may not be such a big deal, but for a woman, a crush is a serious thing." She stated.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure it's very serious… for little girls it is a very serious thing." He said, mockingly. When Ino caught on, they both shared in a bit of a laugh.

Finally calming down, she continued to argue her side. "Oh, so, what? Adults can't have crushes?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders casually. "I mean.. they can. It's just a little childish, but… sure. Whatever floats your boat."

"Ohoh, okay. So, you don't have a crush on anyone?" she asked.

"I mean… your mom was pretty ni-.."

"Don't you dare-!" Ino yelled out as Naruto laughed more. Ino desperately trying to hold in her giggles. "Don't y-… talk about my mom!" she tried to say through her silent giggles. "I can call her right now if you want! Do you want me to call her!?"

"No-no-no." Naruto said, finally calming down as he waved her off. "I'm kidding. It's a joke." He said pointlessly, as if she didn't know. "No, it's… I mean. I just haven't heard that phrase used in so many years. Passed a certain age, I think it's just called taking an interest."

"Taking an interest?" Ino asked, ready to take another shot at him with some snarky remark she could formulate with that. "Taking a-.. what is that? It's not some kind of scientific discovery." She said.

He chuckled a bit. "Heh. Hey, it's just what is said after a while. I mean… they technically mean the same thing, so it's really just tomayto tomahto." He muttered. (yes, I did spell those out haha)

"Heh, well sure I guess." She said. "Tayuya took an interest in you." She corrected in a rather snobbish tone as if phrasing it that way made it sound more professional.

"Heheh, okay." He said, shaking his head.

Ino continued to look at him with that same smile of incredulousness. "… 'okay'?" She asked, mocking him. "What does that mean?"

He smiled at her attempt to barrage him with this defensive interrogation. "Heh, it just means okay. I mean, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't… I don't know. Jus-.. okay is so bland. It's such a guy answer."

He chuckled lightly before he seemed to grow suddenly sincere. "Tch, well… I know this is gonna come as a shock, but uh…"

She already knew what he was gonna say and shoved him lightly. "Oh shut-up." She said as they both chuckled a bit more. Their conversation continued in this light-hearted playfulness for a few more minutes until they grabbed something to eat. After enjoying a quick meal, retrieving Ghost from the person they left him with and filling up on gas, it was time to head out.

"Okayy, it's a five-hour trip back to Konoha, so you should get some rest." Naruto suggested. "I'll wake you when we get there."

"Okay." Ino said. She was getting tired. It was close to two in the morning. Her sleep schedule was far too tightly woven to be ignored for much longer.

Naruto reached back into the back seat and pulled a blanket that he recently got specifically for her. He never had a need for one seeing as he rarely sleeps. She accepted it and wrapped it around herself. Pulling the lever on the side to recline the seat back, she was immediately attacked with a barrage of licks from Ghost which made her giggle.

"Hey boy." She said, trying to keep his tongue away from her lips. After a while, he gave up and laid down with an adorable sigh. Ino smiled at him before turning her attention back to the blonde who was busy focusing on the road.

Her perception of him has changed so much since she first met him. It was days like these – when he was fresh off his return home for sleep – that she really got to see what it was Temari meant by being different before. Never would she have thought she'd hear him laugh or even see him smile fully. It really showed such a drastic shift no sleep could bring on a person. It was like night and day.

Though, it wasn't like she just abhorred his more tired persona. It was just… not as fun. In truth, there were pros and cons to both. When he's like he is now, it's fun talking to him, and he's very funny and all, but… they ultimately get very little work done. When he's exhausted, they get tons of ground covered teaching wise, but he's a little bland in casual conversation. Not that she didn't like talking to him during those times. She used to love it, but… being exposed to this more energetic version of him made it seem so much worse.

When he's tired, it's almost like he's that stereotypical deep loner type who every girl wants to figure out. The typical hot guy in those teen drama's she used to watch with Sakura. That wasn't a bad thing. That's usually pretty attractive and it even used to be her 'type' when she was younger. She, Sakura, and Tenten would all fawn over whatever cute actor was playing that role in their favorite movie, so it wasn't like she just hated it. But, now, being older, she's seen a little more of what there is to see, and honestly, this happier guy who always finds a way to make her laugh is starting to take center stage… then again, it could just be because it's Naruto… Heh, yeah. Probably. But, whatever the case. She liked it.

And, regardless of what she may have said, she was very much liking this dry spell they were on regarding work. Every case they've been to she's held her breath, secretly praying it's another hoax or false alarm or.. whatever. It was nerve wracking just hearing they had another case to investigate. The scariest one they've done so far was the first one they went on together to Suna, and that wasn't even that bad.

Tayuya on the other hand was having the time of her life. Every single day she texted Ino telling her about what they did or if they did anything. It seemed like all the action was up there in Iwa and Kumo. Every two weeks or so she would call, ready to tell Ino about what ghost they encountered that time. Was it a human or an inhuman spirit? Was it dangerous? How did Hidan handle the clients? She received all of that information as if Tayuya was giving her a scouting report or something. It sort of brought truth to her little rant about wanting something more exciting.

Of course, that's not what this is all about, but she'd like to be able to tell Tayuya a story or two about something cool they did for a change. More importantly, that yearning feeling to help someone was there as well. That was always a main point that Tayuya spoke about.

Examples: _'Ino, you should have seen how terrified this cute little boy was… I'm so glad we were able to help them.' 'Ino, this girl looked just like you. This case was personal!'_

Tayuya was never someone so interested in helping others. Not that she was selfish or anything, it was just something she never talked about. So, for her to find some kind of joy or sense of worth in that… Ino could only imagine… Despite all of that, there was a feeling in her gut… an unsettling feeling. Almost like… there was something headed towards them that was bigger than anything she had faced before… The calm before the storm… Or maybe she was just paranoid… maybe… just, maybe.

* * *

…

GASP!

Tamaki awoke from her hellish nightmare, sucking for air as if it were her first breath. She was met with the ceiling. The same ceiling she stared at in fear every night… it seemed she had another night terror as it was still very late. Turning her head right, she could see her family still sleeping soundly. With a sigh. She turned back towards the ceiling. What time was it anyways?

Reaching over, she grabbed her phone. It was already 3 in the morning. Far too early to be up for work. Gulping down the lump in her throat, she realized how dry her mouth was. Glancing over to her family once more, she moved the blankets off herself and rolled up to her feet. It was an old house, so the floor creaked with every step she took, but not enough to disturb anyone. Making her way to the kitchen, she could still see thanks to the various nightlights her mother had put around the rooms.

Water wasn't too appealing, so she headed for the fridge. Opening it up, she grabbed the jug of milk and grabbed a glass from the cabinet. It was strange. She wasn't feeling very afraid right now. In fact, she was feeling a little peaceful or… tranquil. It just felt sort of normal for a moment. She stood there in the dimly lit kitchen, drinking the half-filled glass of milk until it was gone. When she had her fill, she put the glass in the sink and put the jug back in the fridge.

Just as she turned to leave, she gasped when a small figure was standing in the doorway, blocking the light. It took her a moment, but she realized it was Akane rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Akane. What are you doing up?" She asked, sincerely, still holding her beating heart.

"I have to potty." She said in her lithe voice.

Tamaki sighed and continued on, grabbing her little hand. "Okay, come on." They made their way through the hall and to the downstairs bathroom. Akane was too short to turn the light on, which is why Tamaki was there. "Go ahead sweetie. I'm right here." She said reassuringly.

With no shame for her sister being in there with her, Akane proceeded to do her business. While she went, Tamaki was trying to ward off this strange feeling. It wasn't fear exactly… it was closer to anxiety. There was just a sense that… something wasn't quite right. Shaking those thoughts away, she watched as Akane flushed the toilet and lifted her up to the sink so she could wash her hands. When everything was settled, they made their way back to bed.

"Okay, now get back to bed, okay?" She told her. Trying to make sure she knew she wasn't supposed to be awake.

"Okay.." she replied, crawling back to her spot.

Tamaki waited for her to tuck herself in between her parents and their other two siblings. When she settled in, Tamaki laid down as well, that nagging feeling of unease still plaguing her for whatever reason. With a sigh, she shut her eyes, trying to ignore it and get back to sleep.

…

…

…

"Tamaki?" Akane's little voice whispered out to her.

"Yes?" She whispered back, still keeping her eyes closed.

"… Are you scared?"

The question somewhat froze Tamaki. What would make her ask something like that? Regardless of why, she did have to answer. "… Of course not… I'm your big sister… I can't be scared."

"… So, you're not scared of anything?" She asked, curiously.

Tamaki smiled at her innocence. "No… I'm not scared of anything."

"… Then, why won't you come upstairs…"

Tamaki's eyes snapped open as wide as they could possibly be. She stared at the ceiling, with her heart jumping into her throat when she heard the footsteps.

(thudthudthudthud)

Someone running.

She felt absolutely paralyzed. "a-… ak-… Akane…" She spit out fearfully.

…

No reply.

Her eyes shifted over as far as they would go, but she couldn't bring herself to move. "a-… Akane…" She had to force herself to move. Fear be damned, this was her little sister. "Akane!" she turned her head and almost jumped at the revelation… there was no one else there. Not her parents, not her siblings… no one.

…

CLIFFHANGERRRRRRR

* * *

 **AN: AHARGHARGHARGHARGHARGH! (- that's an evil laugh) Whelp! The scene has been laid. I don't know when the next chapter is coming, buuut… it will come eventually. Thank you guys again for your patience. I have read all of my reviews and… yeah, I'll be writing again. But, for the people who are saying this is trash … I just don't know what to tell those people. Good day I guess. Haha! Anyways! Till next time!**


	29. Strange Little Girl

**AN: HELLO! Welcome to an extended chapter of PLEASE BELIEVE ME! It is now 1:03 am February 14** **th** **. In other words, it is Valentines day. So, I have a gift to all of you singles out there who just want to ignore those irritating couples for a few minutes out of this day. Just a few minutes to get lost in a story that has been slowly building up and forming! I have for you guys, a double chapter! It's really a two in one. I was originally going to cut it off at 5,000 words, but inspiration just continued to flow and I couldn't really pin down a good stopping point until I was 9,000 words in!**

 **So, here you go! Happy Valentines day to all of you lovely people! I really think you will like this chapter for more than its length as this is an ark, or rather a story element, I had been saving for quite some time. Well, now it's here and it's pretty nice if you'll allow me to boast. Anyways! Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Please Believe Me**  
Chapter 29

* * *

Terror stricken to the point that she couldn't even bring herself to move more than she already had, Tamaki looked around the darkened room in what could only be a fear induced curiosity. A part of her wished she could just shut her eyes and open them to the morning sun. Maybe, just hoping it all turned out to be a dream. One of her night terrors that she had been prone to as of recent. But, this time it felt all too real. In those, there wasn't this sense of fear so early. In fact, she had often found she wasn't afraid at all. She'd walk through this house – a very twisted and unrefined version of it with certain things being off likely due to her not knowing it all too well – with a sense of curiosity more than anything. A strange feeling that just pulled her from room to room as if it wanted to show her something.

But… this was feeling far too real. It was a feeling she was also familiar with. A feeling she often has when she's awake. Tamaki found it getting harder and harder to breathe as she slowly scurried further and further back into the corner she was nearest to, eventually dropping off the mattress, her palms being the first to meet the cold wooden floor of their dining room. With the cold touch, she shivered as if it were not simply a floor a bit chilly from the modern-day air-conditioning effect, but snow… pure and undoubtedly freezing snow. It did not deter her from crawling into the only spot of safety her fear-stricken mind could conceive. In hindsight, the corner offered little protection and was possibly the worst spot to be considering she had no special training to defend herself from a straight on attack, but it was almost like instincts driving her there.

Eventually, her shoulder met the side of the back wall, followed soon after by her other hitting the side wall. Despite the dead-end, she pushed further and further back. The space left behind her felt as unguarded as her front-side. When she was as tightly packed into that corner as humanly possible, she did her best to calm her rapid breathing. It took a while, God did it take a while, but she was nearly successful. It was hard as it seemed her breathing was the only sound audible anymore. The entire house was silent. The type of silence that almost felt as though you could hear the air itself trembling.

Her eyes had long adjusted to the immediate dark, casting every nook and cranny of the room she was in in a low hue of blue. From where this hue of light came from, she didn't know. But, with it being a dining room, there were plenty of openings towards other rooms which were beyond dark. From where she was, the wall to her left which had her shoulder pressed up against it had the kitchen door a few feet down that she really couldn't get a good look at. Looking straight across diagonally, she had a view of the entrance to the living room against the right wall which was jaded steep within darkness. But… the most daunting of all was the big entrance directly in front of the back wall. A corridor, big enough for double doors to fit, led straight into the side of the hallway. In that hallway, the stairs could be seen. Or rather, she should have been able to see them, but just as the living room, the corridor was pitch black.

It was no natural black either. It almost looked as though it were a wall painted vanta-black. No light reflection, no illumination on anything that she knew for a fact was supposed to be there. Absolutely nothing. It was as dark as it was quiet. Her breathing was somewhat under control at this point. It felt as though her lungs were clenched tightly together, releasing only short choppy quivers of breaths as needed and seemingly taking in none. Things were quiet, yes. But… for some reason, that only increased the dread of the situation. Maybe if she didn't move, nothing would happen. She could wait out whatever this was.

That thought crossed her mind… of course it did… why wouldn't it. But, without her head moving, her eyes glanced down to the empty bed. The sheets and blankets lain scattered about… her family nowhere to be seen. She couldn't just sit there. They've avoided the second floor for a reason. They all knew it was absolutely forbidden they step foot up there. Her parents… Lee and Yuki, they all knew. They were all terrified. There was absolutely nothing that would make them walk up those stairs unless… unless Akane snuck her way up there… she couldn't sit her forever.

Just as that thought crossed her mind, she gasped fearfully when the upstairs light cut on, casting the stairs in an eerie light that beamed down, lighting nothing else in the hallway but the path it was on. Even more creepy, there was a shadow that came with it. She couldn't see much, only what seemed to be someone's head against the wall that followed the steps all the way up. There was nothing that signified who it could be, but it was someone. Her heartbeat was increasing yet again along with the pace of her short choppy breaths.

"h-.." She almost called out to it, but her voice wouldn't project. There was an undoubtable lump at the back of her throat that she couldn't force down. "hey.." she tried again. It came out as little more than a whisper. For a moment, she just watched it. That shadow that was almost too still to be anything more than a coat hanging on a rack. There was no sway to its movements… no human like twitch, no… anything. It just stood there like something watching the stairs intently… waiting.

What was she supposed to do? Who was she supposed to call out to? Her mother? Father? It could be anyone. It could even be a complete stranger, which was somehow still more comforting than the other thought she had… It could be no one.

Her eyes, which were locked open as wide as she thought possible, opened even more when there was finally movement. The figure leaned left, then straightened out.

(Thud)

A sound she knew all too well from her time living in an apartment. A footstep. Again, it leaned one way then straightened out.

(Thud)

It grew in size, as if whoever it is was getting further from the light and closer to the steps.

(Thud-thud)

It almost looked as if it were… limping by just looking at the awkward movements of the shadow.

(Thud-thud)

She started feeling dizzy as a fresh set of tears started welling up in her eyes as well as that lump in her throat. "p-.." She tried to spit out as she rested there on the brink of hysterically crying.

(Thud-thud)

…

(Thud-thud)

With each of the shadows awkward movements, the sound of those unnaturally paced steps followed until the shadow got as big as it was going to get. Now, plastered up against the wall the way it was, it was undoubtedly the figure of a man, but it was far too skinny to be her father and – she was no expert on shadows but – it seemed far too tall to be her brother.

(Thud . . . thud)

The slower rhythm implied the person was now stepping down the steps. Tamaki's shoulders began to bounce along with the sad chuckles that accompanied her new round of tears. Her trembling lips were almost stuck together in the frown plastered on her face. Every word she tried to speak came out as little more than a murmur of nothing that fumbled out in hushed whispers. "peh-.. p-.. ease…!"

(Thud . . . thud)

There were maybe two to three steps that were hidden by the ceiling. Whoever it is was standing on that second step now. By this point, there was no shadow on the wall. That shadow was probably casted downward onto the steps below them. No mattered how afraid she was, Tamaki forced herself to look. Rather, she couldn't force herself not to. "plea-… ohoh ga-.. p.. ease!" Her eyes were glued to the top of those steps, waiting to see who it could possibly be.

(Thud . . . thud)

So, it was three. Her chuckles devolved into almost silence as she couldn't stop them. When she ran out of breath, she inhaled deeply, releasing yet another round of fear inducing chuckles. This was terror. These moments of truth that would cement her demise… She was just hoping it was her father… or her mother… or her siblings. Jus-.. someone!

…

(CLISH)

Her heart dropped completely as, even from down here, she could hear whatever light was on upstairs just burst without warning, casting the room into darkness once again. Only this time, she was no longer adjusted. So, everything was dark. "Ohoh! No…" She whispered out harshly.

…

…

(Thud-thud)

"No." She finally found her voice as she called out a little louder.

(Thud-thud)

They were moving faster down those steps.

(Thud-thud.. Thud-thud.. Thud-thud)

"No… No-no-no.." She began crying out as she finally shut her eyes, afraid of whatever was headed her way.

(Thud-thud.. Thud-thud.. Thud-Thud!)

…

…

…

Silence once again… they were at the bottom of the steps. Tamaki forced herself to finally shut her mouth. Her hand was clasped over her lips and her eyes were shut so hard she could feel an encroaching headache. She held in her cry for help… opting instead to pray. She hadn't been much for religion in all of her life, but goddamn it, what else could she do!? She prayed whatever it was would just leave. Just leave her be. Please! God! Just leave her be!

(Thud… thud)

…

That was as long as she could hold her breath. With a sudden inhale, she let out the most violently loud scream she had weld up inside of her. "Huuuuh- AAAAAAA-!"

(Thud-thud, thud-thud, thud-thud!) True to the limp, the figure rushed towards her, getting louder with every step! Not that she heard as the scream seemed to overshadow everything.

"—AAAAAAAA—"

"-maki!"

Not even that faint calling of her name could she hear. It was a scream she didn't even know she had. "—AAAAAAA—"

"TAMAKI!"

"-ARGH!" She was shaken violently by the hands of her mother looming over her, the early morning light casted around the room, illuminating the ceiling above.

"It's okay! It's okay! y-You're fine!" Himiko explained urgently, still holding her in place.

Tamaki looked around the room urgently, finding the faces of all of them. Her mother in front of her, calming her, her father still rubbing the sleep from his eyes on the other side of the mattresses and, possibly most heartbreaking, the scared white faces of her younger siblings. Looking back to the woman who was holding her, she rubbed her mother's forearms as if trying to ensure she was real. "m-.. MO-!" she yelled out, the back end of her words muffled with her hysterical crying into her mother's shoulder.

Himiko held onto her for dear life, rubbing her shivering back and spewing out words of comfort that she herself didn't quite believe. "It's okay, baby. You're okay. I'm here… I'm here now, we're gonna be alright. Okay?" She glanced over to her husband who was doing his best to calm their others. They haven't really been on the same terms as of late, but regardless, their looks said the same thing. We HAVE to find help.

* * *

Plopping down in the passenger seat with a sigh of amusement, Ino leaned her face away from Ghost who jumped in through the driver side door and stopped to greet her on his way to the back. She giggled and pushed his face away until he relented, crawling back towards his spot. With the way now cleared Naruto climbed in next, sighing himself. His sigh was more of genuine boredom or perhaps even disappointment.

"Whelp…" he began as he started buckling his seatbelt. Adjusting in his seat and turning the car on, he saw the grinning face out the side of his eye and turned to her, perplexed. "What?" he asked, truly confused.

Ino continued to smile at him, shaking her head with a shrug. "Thaaaaat makes how many now? .. twenty-four?" She asked.

"Ah. So, you _are_ counting huh?" He asked in an amused assumed-as-much tone.

"Well, it's something to do during these dreadful down periods you said didn't come too often." She jabbed back as if accusing him of falsifying the amount of actual cases they'd have.

Naruto chuckled a bit, finding it hard to keep his composure against her constant teasing which he still hadn't gotten accustomed to. As he pulled off, he voiced his side. "Yeah, well.. This is new to me too. I'm honestly a little disappointed myself."

"Y-heah sure. I bet this is like vacation to you." She remarked comically as she slipped her seatbelt on as well.

Naruto shook his head, still not being able to wipe that smile of his away. "Yup. And it came right when I didn't need it to." He said shaking his head.

"Why's that?" Ino asked curiously.

"Whelp, I spoke to Hidan a while ago and it seems like they've had more than a few good cases themselves." He said, dropping her smile just a bit. "Seems like your friend is getting far more experience than you right now."

"Yeah.. they just had their third real case.. right?" She asked, her voice a lot meeker.

The shift in her tone caught his attention, making him glance over momentarily before turning his attention back to the road. "Wow. I- didn't think you were that serious about the competition." He said, figuring that was the issue.

She was quick to respond. "u- No-no. It's not that. It's jus-.. I don't know. I'm still a little bit.. scared if I'm honest… but at the same time, I really can't wait to help someone for a change?" She muttered that last part with a bit of a questioning inflection as if she thought it would be something weird to say.

"For a change?" he glanced towards her curiously.

Thinking about how to explain those words a bit better, she nodded. "Yeah… I mean, I'm-… I'm always the one being saved… mainly by you, but… I'd just like to be the one doing the saving."

Naruto didn't look to her, and he didn't respond immediately which drew her curious gaze. How was he going to take that? After a while of staring off into space, he smiled a little, a chuckle escaping as well.

"What?" She asked daringly, feeling as though he were internally mocking her or something.

He smiled brighter and looked over at her as if he were holding in a secret he wasn't planning on telling. "Hm?" He voiced dumbly.

"Heh, what?" She asked again.

"Oh, nothing.. nothing." He said, shaking it away. "It's a long way back to Konoha." He remarked. "You want to stop at a store really quick? Grab something to drink?"

She still gave him a curious side eye, dripping with uncertainty at whatever secret he was keeping. "Sure." She said flatly, making no attempt to hide her false anger, to which he simply chuckled more at.

The car fell into silence, the pairs coveted jazz music filling the empty space as they made their way to the nearest gas station. They were steep in the more desert surrounded area of Iwa so there was not much to look at other than the occasional mansion that was built for someone wealthy enough to have synthetic grass surrounding their property. After a while, they made it to one of the more city like areas which was a far cry from any city one would see in one of the other major regions, but it had a few buildings and businesses, grocery marts, etc.

It was quaint and judging by their trip to their latest dud assignment, it was the only city they'd see for quite some time. Ino was far lost in thought, thinking further on her conflicting feelings about having yet another uneventful mission. Her feelings hadn't changed. She was worried, yet excited. Scared, yet eager. As conflicting as it was, it was all she could come up with, and it was the truth.

Finally, they spotted a gas station and Naruto pulled up to a parking spot. It was rather fancy considering the town it was in. It was one of the big business gas stops with 10 pumps positioned around the lot, but it was relatively empty aside from them, a dirty green pick-up truck, and a very expensive black Audi that drew Ino's attention immediately. It was just so out of place in a town like this. Then again, so was Naruto's so maybe it was just someone passing through. Though with the beautiful houses out in the sands that they just passed, it could just be someone who had to head into town for one thing or another. Naruto's voice drew her out of her thoughts.

"Alright, I'll head in and grab the drinks and stuff. Could you take Ghost out to use the bathroom or whatever? I don't plan on stopping on the way back." He said to which she nodded.

"Yeah, I can take him." She looked around for a spot before deciding on the side of the building. They both got out, Ino calling Ghost out as well.

"What drink would you like?" Naruto asked as he stepped backwards in the direction of the entrance.

She thought of it real quick, not even sure yet. "Uh.. a tea is fine." She quickly responded.

Naruto nodded and turned to head in before turning back once more. "Any snack?"

"mm.. surprise me." She called back.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Alright, but if I buy it, you've gotta eat it." He said playfully.

She chuckled as well, continuing on, whistling for Ghost to follow her. Before she rounded the corner, she continued to look at that fancy black car sitting next to a pump with seemingly no one inside. She couldn't really tell as the window was very tinted. She stopped when she ran into Ghost's butt with her legs, looking down at him curiously. He was peeking around the corner, presumably looking at someone.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked him pointlessly before she scooted around him, seeing what it was that caught his attention. It was some strange looking man dressed in a strange white get up that all looked loosely fitting – almost like the robes of a monk – posted up by the restrooms that were positioned on the outside of the store. He had short dark hair and onyx black eyes to match. He was standing there with his hands clasped in front of him, for whatever reason guarding the woman's door. Not smoking, not on a call. He was just standing there.

The man looked towards the source of the sudden voice and when they made eye contact, he smiled in a very peaceful way and nodded his head. She nodded back a bit timidly before walking a bit further away from the restrooms into the clearing area riddled with very dry grass. It felt weird with that man standing there, but Ghost seemed to have lost interest in him enough to do his business. He sniffed around for a spot, glancing back towards the man every so often.

Still feeling a bit uncomfortable with the unknown man behind her, she pulled her phone from her back pocket and just went to her messages, re-reading a few of her and Tayuya's conversations to pass the time. Ghost was almost finished doing his business when his head snapped towards the direction of the man again. Ino wanted to turn around, but at the same time she didn't. What if they made eye contact again? It was a bit of her social awkwardness rearing its head once more, but still. She just really wanted Ghost to finish so they could go.

It seemed he did finish and as soon as he did, his tail began wagging furiously and his dripping wet tongue fell out of his mouth. Before Ino could even process what was happening, he took off running in the direction the man was in. The first thought she had was that he was going to attack the man. Irrational considering how sweet he is and how long she's been around him, but even so.

"Ghost!" She called out, giving chase, only glancing up to the man once before her eyes went back to the black pooch. But, in the glance, she saw something else, or rather someone. She stopped in her tracks and glanced up to the figure standing by the man who Ghost was actually charging towards. It was a little girl. Maybe somewhere in her pre-teens with jet black hair and eyes just as dark. She was dressed in a pretty white dress that went down towards her knees, fanning out towards the bottom and a pair of brown boots.

She didn't seem to see the dog rushing her until he was a foot away. In that split second, Ino wasn't sure if Ghost was trying to attack her, or what, but there was really nothing she could do at that point, so she began jogging over. Only, the situation that happened was not what she expected. The little girl's expression went from rather plain to absolutely girlish.

"Hey! A dog!" she shouted out happily as she turned and embraced him. By then, Ino was a few steps away before things got even stranger. The girl held his face as she rubbed his head before her look of excitement slowly turned to one of confusion. "… Ghost?" She called out to him, making him wag his tail even more furiously as he forced her hands to pet him more to which she chuckled at. "Hehehe!"

Ino finally made it over. "Ghost." She called out, drawing the girl's attention, her black eyes stared up at Ino in confusion. "I'm so sorry, he never runs off like th-.."

"Who are you!?" The girl suddenly snapped, yelling at her and hugging the pooch close to her, almost protectively.

She was about to respond to the little girl before she realized it must be her father she's with, so she looked towards him instead. "u- That's my dog." She chuckled out, not even caring to be accurate about what she meant. She knew these types of children. She heard her say his name when she called it out earlier and now she wanted to keep him… or at least that's what Ino was thinking.

"No, it's not! Who are you!?" The girl demanded again.

"l-Lady Ha-.." the white robed man tried to intervene.

"This is NOT her dog Ko! I don't know who she is, but she stole him!" She bit out harshly, spitting her words out with a certainty that confused the blond before them.

"i-I did not steal him." She tried to explain, chuckling a bit at the prospect that this was a child she was speaking with. "He's my friend's dog. He just went inside to g-.."

"Liar! What's your friend's name!? Huh!?" the little girl yelled back, unrelenting.

"N-.." Ino was about to say before she was cut off.

"Naruto." The three turned their attention towards the voice and lo and behold, Naruto stood there with plastic bags in his hands beside an old man dressed in a black suit and tie, both smiling at the situation.

Ino breathed a sigh of relief and quickly began to explain the situation to the actual dog owner for some reason. "Ohoh, hey i-I was just waiting for him to f-.." She stopped when the sight of the girl came back into view, her dress and long hair flowing in the wind as she made a B-line for the blonde man who smiled at her encroaching form and held his hands out.

She plowed into his midsection with her face, her arms wrapping around his form in what looked like a death-gripping hug. "NARUTO!" Her muffled voice yelled out into his body, making the three men who were now aware of the situation chuckle.

"He-hey!" He chuckled out, embracing her in the hug. "Oh wow. Look at you, you've gotten so big." He muttered in astonishment. He momentarily tried to pry her off with little luck, so he just chuckled and shook his head.

His attention was drawn towards the white-robed man who stepped towards him, bowing his head lowly. "Lord Uzumaki. It is truly a blessing to see you once again."

"Heh. Come on Ko. You know you don't have to bow to me, and it's Naruto" He stated.

The man smiled and stood straight. "I know. You say a hand shake is just as good as a bow… Naruto." He said, apparently quoting him.

Naruto nodded and shifted the bag in his right over to his left hand, giving the man what he considered to be a proper greeting. Ghost was ultimately the one to free Naruto of the girl's unrelenting hold as he ran over, sticking his nose up against her elbow, drawing her attention. She released that arm to pet him, smiling down at him.

It was just enough room for him to slip away. "Uh, Ino." He said, drawing everyone's attention to the very confused blond woman who was still trying to put pieces together. "Ko, this is Ino, Ino, Ko." He said, beginning the introductions. He put his hand on the suited man's shoulder. "This is Eichi."

Ino systematically shook both of their hands, saying 'hi' rather awkwardly with her best attempt at a smile despite the rather embarrassing situation that took place just a moment before.

"And this.." Naruto said, placing a hand on the younger girl's back as if presenting her. "-is Hanabi."

Ino looked down at the little girl who had a literal glare on her face. It was a look somewhere between uncertainty and absolute disgust. She was apprehensive about the reaction she would receive, but regardless, she stuck her hand out to greet her. "Hi, it's nice to meet you.. I'm Ino…"

It took a minute, but after a while, she shook her hand. That look on her face was still plastered there as she eyed her from head to toe almost as if sizing her up. "… Hi." She finally spit out.

Naruto watched the interaction in amusement, already being well aware of what the tension was for. "So, what brings you down to Iwa?" Naruto asked, speaking to Ko specifically.

Before he could answer, Hanabi jumped in for the explanation. "Father has a diplomatic meeting with an elder. We were brought along for the opportunity of enlightenment."

Naruto nodded, rocking back on his heels. "Ah, I see. Sounds like fun." He said sarcastically.

"No, it's boring. What are you doing down here? Are you helping this old lady with a case or something?" She asked, intentionally insulting Ino who was clearly taken back by the comment.

Naruto snickered, looking over at Ino who was also amused yet still a bit embarrassed. "Heh, uhm. Yeah. Something like that. Yeah." He said, still chuckling a bit at the jab she took.

She didn't seem to catch his sarcasm and simply stuck her nose up. "Hmh. Figures." She said. "Was it a hard case?" There was an undoubtable glow in her eyes as she looked up at him.

Naruto shook his head. "No, not really." He said plainly, deciding not to go into details about their twenty-fourth dud of a case.

The conversation kicked up into a whirlwind of small talk and catch up to which Ino was all but lost to. Her attention was held by the little girl who seemed so very fixated on her blonde partner. Who was she? Other than her name, she knows absolutely nothing about who this is. Presumably someone who knew very much what it was Naruto does. Someone close enough to him that she knew Ghost by name which was rather strange in itself as he was an ordinary looking lab with no outstanding features. More telling, Ghost seemed to know her well enough to charge her without hesitation.

She was very beautiful. Outwardly, she was almost angelic with her pale white skin, beautiful black eyes and her long strikingly dark hair that glistened in the afternoon sunlight. The innocent glow on her face marred with a hint of a blush as she stared up at Naruto let Ino know all too well what her deal was when it came to herself. That glare threw her for a loop a moment ago, and so did her little comment about her age, but she had hung around Sakura and Tenten enough to know what jealousy looked like on a girl's face. She herself had never experienced it of course.

But, more interesting was this face right here. This little grin that seemed so naturally plastered on such a pretty canvas. Eyes that sparkled with a shine that was solely meant to capture the one thing that person admired most. The one thing that made her heart beat the way it did. A shine that would only be seen in the presence of Naruto… She was in love.

It was absolutely adorable considering everything that happened. Without even realizing it, Ino herself began to smile. She just couldn't help it really. It was such a cute thing for her to see. Had she been of age, maybe Ino would feel another way, but she was only 11 to 13 tops. She was just a girl with a crush on a guy she couldn't have… There was something sad about that as well. Putting herself in that position sort of ached her heart. Just imagining having the utmost faith that there was something there just to be let down… it was not all sunshine and roses.

Before she realized it, Naruto was asking her something. "What do you say?" He voiced, confusing her.

What were they talking about? More importantly, what was he asking her? With the eyes of everyone on her, she decided not to voice the fact that she wasn't listening and simply nodded. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure." She said, hoping that wasn't something stupid she agreed to.

"Great." Naruto said happily as everyone began walking back towards the lot. "Well, I suppose we can just follow you there?" Naruto asked Ko.

Follow them there? What were they talking about? Ino was really starting to kick herself for zoning out like that.

"Yes. Lord Naruto. The temple is not far from the city." Ko said, nodding his head.

Oh, okay. So, apparently they were going to a temple of some kind. That was fine. She wasn't necessarily in a rush of any kind. It'd be a nice cultural experience.

"Ko! We should ride with Naruto!" Hanabi yelled, once again cutting into Ino's thoughts like a hot knife.

"a-, but Lady Hanabi, that is not a decision for us to make." Ko explained.

"Hey, it's cool with me." Naruto said, waving it off as he made his way to his car.

"Yay! He said, yes!" She called out, jogging over. "I call front seat!" She made it to the door with Ino and Ko following behind, Ghost already climbing in through the driver side seat. Before she opened the door, she turned back. "Oh, wait Ko." She said, sounding somewhat sincere for once. "We can't just let Eichi drive there alone."

The elderly man in question looked to her curiously as did everyone else. "I'm sure he will be fine to make it there on his own, Lady Hanabi." Ko tried to reason.

"mm, no. I don't want something bad to happen to him. Ino, could you go with him to keep him company?" She asked, a cute little smile plastered on her face disguising her deviance with false innocence.

It was a silly ploy that Ino saw right through, but it wasn't like she was in competition with this child or anything. So, she just chuckled lightly, glancing over to Naruto who was amused himself as he shook his head. "Uhm, sure. Yeah." She said, nodding her head.

Hanabi gave a sly smile with a wink. "Thanks!" She called out, crawling into the car, feeling victorious over something so plain.

Ino still found it rather adorable as she couldn't stop smiling on the way to the black car she was so rightfully fixated by earlier. The ride was… admittedly a bit awkward. In a way, she felt incredibly wealthy, as if she were a very successful business woman with her own driver. He opened her car door for her to get in and everything. The car was fixed with everything that one would… not expect to belong to a religious family. She was just assuming they were monks of some kind considering Ko's attire and the talk of some kind of 'opportunity of enlightenment'. Was it Buddhism? Judaism? She wasn't sure, but from her studies with Kakashi, neither of those seemed very materialistic. Maybe it was a lesser known. According to Naruto there were thousands that people just didn't know about. This was apparently one of those.

They drove for maybe a good fifteen to twenty minutes before she got the idea to ask the driver to catch her up on the conversation they just had while she was zoned out. "h-hey, Eichi?" She called out.

"Yes madam?" The elderly man called back, glancing briefly into the rearview mirror to look her way.

"Where exactly are we going?" She asked.

He wasn't surprised by the question one bit, simply answering as if she herself were his boss or something. "We are going to a historic temple that was built many years ago, before the people of Iwa found their homes and cities within the vast sands. A place guarded by the all seeing eye of the Hyuga people."

"Hyuga? Is that some sort of nation?" She questioned further, wanting to know exactly what it was they were headed into.

"No Madam. The Hyuga was once the name given to the main branch family of what people of the olden days believed to be direct descendants of their all mighty deity Hamura." He explained in rather telling depth.

She nodded, thinking further on the information. So it was as expected. Somewhat. Most of the unknown religions Naruto told her of were new religions that just hadn't hit the mainstream audience of faith seekers quite yet. This was apparently a very ancient religion that was just lightly spoken of. This would definitely be interesting. That's when another thought hit her. Something she hadn't even thought to ask until then.

"Uh, Eichi?"

"Yes madam?" He asked once again. His tone still held that same tone as before as if he were eager to answer whatever question she chose to ask.

"What will we be doing? Do you know?" she asked.

The elder man wasn't even phased by the fact that the girl had been there when the conversation had been had originally. He simply did his duty and answered. "Yes madam. You and Lord Uzumaki will be dining with Lord Hiashi and the main family."

Oh… well, that was new. Wait… if the attire of Hanabi was anything to go off of, these people were probably strict on dress code. Even though this was a sudden plan, weren't they expected to dress for the occasion? Was Naruto planning on dressing? Examining herself, she was wearing a pair of workout shorts that, although weren't skin tight, went down to just about her mid-thigh, exposing a very fair amount of her legs all the way down to her sneakers. Covering her torso was a basic white t-shirt hidden beneath a dark blue pull over hoodie. In other words, she looked more prepared for a track meet than she did for a dinner at a temple.

"We have arrived, madam." Eichi voiced, drawing her eyes out her window. It was a temple indeed. A beautiful piece of agriculture set in the middle of nowhere. It was massive with tower upon tower stretching out far and beyond what she could see. The car skid to a halt, and she was so captivated by the beautiful architecture, she didn't even notice Eichi was out of the car until he was opening her door for her.

"u-.. Oh." She muttered, crawling out. "Thank you."

"It is my pleasure." He responded as he immediately went to standing at attention. It was then she noticed someone standing closer to the entrance, watching her. It was a woman. A beautiful woman with, not a surprise, jet black long hair and dark black eyes dressed in a similar set of white robed clothing as Ko.

Ino looked back towards Naruto's car that was a second behind theirs, the three human occupants and the one pooch hopping out. They were all smiling and chuckling happily, clearly on the heels of a great conversation. They were already walking towards the entrance so, Ino fell into step, following along.

Only a few steps closer were they interrupted by the woman that Ino had seen before. She bowed lowly in the presence of Naruto, but she still spoke her reasoning for interfering. "Pardon my intrusion. I was sent to collect Lady Hanabi as her mother would like her dressed appropriately for tonight's dinner." She said, pretty much mimicking the words of Ko.

"Aw, I don't want to." She whined. "Ko, it's just Naruto. Why do we have to dress up?"

"If it is an order from Lady Hitomi, it is one you would be wise to follow." Ko said gently. It wasn't a command, simply a suggestion that seemed to get the job done.

She pouted and turned to leave, peaking back to Naruto before she did. "Bye Naruto." Her disappointed voice rung out. "I'll see you at dinner."

He nodded. "Yeah. I'll be there this time… I promise."

This seemed to cheer her up a bit as her eyes grew slightly along with a small grin. Finally, smiling so bright that her eyes shut, she turned and began trotting towards the woman she was meant to go with. "Oh-!" she exclaimed quickly before turning around and sprinting back towards him. He wasn't prepared for her tiny arms to wrap around his form yet again, so this time his arms were pinned down to their sides. The gesture caused a few chuckles and right after she ran off. That probably should have been all there was to it, but for some reason Ino could have sworn she told him something just now. The rather perplexed or even… worried feeling she was getting from Naruto was also something she marked down for later.

"Lord Naruto." Ko called out, drawing their attention. "Lord Hiashi and Lady Hitomi are in consultations with the elders, so you may not see them until dinner time in a few hours. If you would like, I could act as your tour guide for the rest of the evening, or you are free to walk about as you wish. All areas of the temple are open to you other than the high tower, which is where the meeting is taking place."

He nodded, stepping up next to Ino. "Thank you, Ko. I think we'll just look around ourselves."

"Of course." The man said, bowing his head. Naruto chuckled a bit at the action, but he understood the rules were different upon holy ground.

The dark haired man continued into the main entrance, leaving their two guests slowly making their way. He whistled back to Ghost who came trotting over, falling in step with them. "So.. what do you think?" Naruto asked suddenly.

The question coming as a surprise, she really didn't have time to form an answer. "It's uh.. it's big." She said, looking up at the towering temple.

Naruto followed her gaze, nodding himself. They were walking at a very slow pace almost as if just swaying towards the entrance in a gentle dance. "Yeah… This is one of the oldest temples in the world, you know."

"Oh, wow. Really?" She asked.

"Yup. I don't have a date in mind, but I can tell you the basic structure predates the rise of Christianity."

"… wow." She breathed out in amazement.

Naruto watched her out the side of his eye. The sheer wonder plastered on her face made him smile a bit. "This is the home of a very tightly woven religious group, one that was actually thought to be the first to center around a sole deity."

"Uh, yeah. The Hyuga, right?" She stated, surprising him a bit.

He seemed impressed. "Um, yeah.. yeah, how did you-.."

"u-I was talking to Eichi in the car. He told me a little bit about the temple." She said.

He nodded, turning back towards the entrance. "Ah okay… How much did he tell you?"

She continued to look around, absentmindedly answering the question asked. "Umm… I don't know. Not a lot really." Before Naruto could reply, she asked a question she's wanted to ask for a while now. "Hey, should we be dressed a certain way? I mean, to dine with the head family sounds very prestigious."

He looked to her, almost amused a little. It was a fair question considering what she had on and he wasn't too dapper looking himself. A pair of loose-fitting black cargo pants that almost seemed to taper down by his ankles, a pair of black boots and a white hoodie. But, he seemed to find her question funny for some reason.

"Uh… well, I guess Eichi didn't tell you everything then." He said as they reached the steps of the temple, Ghost being the first to trot his way up. She stopped at the bottom step, wondering what he meant by that. Naruto stopped on the second, looking back to her. She seemed nervous for some reason. It sort of made sense. Girls were always more worried with first impressions after all. He smiled down at her, sticking his hand out, palm side up. "Come on… let me show you."

She looked down at his palm curiously. What if it was some kind of trick? He seemed very playful these past few days. Yet, looking up into those reassuring eyes was making her feel otherwise. With a deep breath and an exhale, she reached out, grabbing hold.

He helped her up the steps that were actually quite large individually. From that entrance led a beautiful corridor. A high arching ceiling curved off on its edges all the way down to where it split into more halls. Again, she only had one sentiment. "… wow…"

They walked further in when Ino noticed that the left side of the hall was a wall painted and etched with absolutely beautiful designs. Truly a work that could only be accomplished by a true artist. She did know a small bit about painting after all.

Her attention was there for only a second when she noticed that the right side where a wall should have been was actually open. It opened to a field filled with men and women all wearing the same robe as Ko and, unsurprisingly, very similar in appearance. As if it were part of the uniform, they all sported dark hair and black eyes. They were going through some sort of gently flowing routine. Very smooth, very slow, and very transfixing. Slowly, she began to come to a halt to admire the beauty of it. This wasn't too big of a field. It was only about the size of an average room with fifteen of the monks all moving in synchronization. It was beautiful.

"The Gentle Fist." Naruto said, a little lowly as to not disturb the display. "It's a martial arts style like no other… For as peaceful as they are as a people, they hold one of the most deadly hand to hand combat styles… but again, they rarely fight. It is used mainly as a means of meditation and exercise.

The sound of Ghost sniffling further down the hall pushed them forward as they began to follow. "So… you seem very familiar with this religion." She said curiously.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Naruto continued on, maintaining their slow strolling pace. "Yeah.. uh, Hidan and I actually assisted on a case the main family requested at their temple in Kumo… It was maybe a year or so after our training under Kakashi was finished."

Going off of what she's been told, that placed that as, what, two years ago? Something like that. She nodded, looking around more. "… And Hanabi?" She suddenly asked. "She.. seems quite taken by you."

Naruto chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "Yeah, that's… yeah. Heh." He couldn't even bring himself to explain. "It's a bit of a long story really. I'd really rather not get into it until maybe after we leave to save you from that awkwardness."

"Ohoh, okay then…" They continued on for maybe a good twenty minutes, idle chatter fueling their voyage the further along they went. Weaving in and out of hallways and entrances. After a while, she thought back on when they entered. "Hey, so why is it we don't have to dress up exactly?" he gave her a curious look, prompting a more thorough explanation for her question. "You said there was some kind of reason or something.

They came to a very beautiful entrance way that seemed to be the perfect transition for Naruto's answer. "Well… I could tell you." He said almost in a playful manner. "-but I don't think you're going to find it too hard to figure out." After that, he seemed to go onto a completely different topic, leaving her a little confused yet interested. "Now, this… this is the entrance to the main branch quarters… always in the very center of the temple for protection, yet always open… and the main branch members are-…"

Hearing footsteps down the hall they were just going to pass, Ghost stopped in his tracks making Naruto and Ino look as well. Ino was almost immediately met with her answer. "-blind…" She muttered to herself, finishing Naruto's statement. That's why their dress code didn't matter. Walking their way was a young-looking man, maybe just a few years older than them, long dark hair that traveled down his back in a loose ponytail, his eyes a very milky white, maybe a hint of lavender. They were stuck perpetually open, facing one direction. Despite his obvious lack of eye-sight… somehow… he stopped three feet before them.

With a sudden bow that confused Ino, he spoke… not only did he speak, but he said… "Good evening, Lord Uzumaki. It is truly a blessing to have you grace the Southern Temple with your presence. I am honored to have met you. You as well. If you are a friend of Lord Uzumaki's you are a friend to the Hyuga. If you will excuse me, I am needed elsewhere." Then, just like that, he continued on.. rounding corners with perfect precision as if his sight was perfect.

That's when Ino got to thinking. "a-.. are they blind?" She asked. Maybe she made a hasty claim and there was something more to it.

"As blind as blind can be." Naruto said, continuing on. She followed along in amazement. "w-.. well then how could he see you? Or-… how did he know it was you back there? I mean, maybe he heard your voice, but… he saw me too…"

Naruto looked forward as they walked. She was looking up at the side of his face and it almost seemed as if he were lost in thought. Had he even heard her question? Then, suddenly he smiled. "… You're so focused on the scenery and the physical that you haven't even noticed it yet…" he said cryptically. "And in a place like this even.. hmh.."

"What?" She asked.

He stopped and turned towards her completely. "Well, I think this is as a good a place as any to teach you this." He said. "… Umm… okay. I'm gonna move a little closer, okay?" He asked, confusing her.

"w-.." She almost voiced her concerns, but he took a slow step towards her, and as he skid to a halt, she had to raise her head a bit more to look him in the eye. It was only in this position did she realize how much taller he was than her. At least a head size taller. It wasn't much, but she was pretty tall herself.

He squinted down at her, as if he were waiting for her to answer a question he asked. "… You don't feel anything?" He asked.

She knew by now her face had to be slowly reddening, but despite that, this was a learning situation, so she did her best to understand what was going on. "… feel what?"

He tilted his head slightly. "Okay, remember back when I was telling you that story about my childhood? The Gaara story?" He asked, roughly titling it. She nodded her head. "On certain occasions, I was able to feel his presence without actually seeing him… It's something that all clairvoyants have to some extent. Most of us can sense an evil spirit a mile away, but when it comes to seeking out another clairvoyant, it can be harder. You see, it's almost like a gut feeling we get when anything supernatural occurs within our immediate radar. Clairvoyance itself is, again, like having one foot within the world of the supernatural, and one foot in reality. So, typically, clairvoyants can sense where other clairvoyants are. But, when it comes to that, it's never an exact range. Some can sense another clairvoyant a mile away, some can't feel another a foot away."

Now it made sense to her. He was testing her range, but… she couldn't feel anything and he was literally maybe two feet away from her. "i-.. I can't feel anything."

He nodded, and slowly took one more step. She widened her eyes at the sudden action, actually leaning away a bit until she steadied herself once more.

"… I-.." She paused, ensuring what she was feeling was true. "I still can't feel it…"

He again tilted his head in confusion. "Huh… strange." He muttered. "Hold out your ha-.." He was cut off by the ringing of his phone and he immediately stepped away. "Hello?"

Ino breathed a sigh of relief, clutching her chest. She looked over to him, wondering who it was he was talking to. He turned back to her, still on the call.

"Hey, I've gotta take this." He said. "You can go ahead if you want."

She watched him walk away, trying to get better reception. Was he serious? She was supposed to walk around on her own now? Well, not technically alone. Ghost was still sitting there, staring down the hall that the blind man came walking down. He was looking rather intently. She puckered her lips at him, getting his attention. He looked to her briefly, his tail wagging as she smiled down. "You're not gonna leave me.. are you buddy?"

As if even Ghost were trying to get under her skin, as soon as she said this, he took off running down the hall, his tail wagging the whole way. "G-!" She watched him cut a sharp left at the end of the hall and she looked back towards the direction Naruto went to call him for help, but he was already out of sight. With a big sigh, she began lightly jogging down the hall. At least she was dressed for the occasion.

Looking down the hall, she grew rather exasperated seeing door after door. All of them were open, but it was still a daunting number of rooms to peek into. The next hall was a ways away, so hopefully the black pooch was in one of these and not halfway around the temple by now. She didn't want to yell out as to disturb someone. This was the main branch family's section of the temple. The people she would be dining with. Yelling in a temple just sounded like a bad first impression.

But, she had to find him somehow, so she jogged lightly through the empty hall, switching between a light trot and an urgent walk. Every door she passed, she peeked in really quickly, trying to catch a glance of him. "… ghost!..." she whispered harshly, hoping he'd hear her and come running out. "… ghost!..."

She absolutely loved that dog, but he was honestly a pain to deal with from time to time. She didn't necessarily have that commanding presence or tone that Naruto had or even the heart to get mad at him, so he sort of ignored her when she didn't have food in her hands. In times like this, she really considered carrying an emergency baggy of beef jerky on her at all times. "… ghost!..."

Stopping momentarily, she ran a hand through her hair. Maybe it wasn't all bad. It wasn't like Naruto was some stranger in the temple. The fact that Hanabi knew the pooch set her mind at ease a bit. Someone in the temple was bound to find him, right?

"Um.. excuse me?" A very little voice echoed out through the hall, drawing her attention back towards the way she had come from. It sounded like it came from one of the rooms on her right. It was near, so… she walked passed each one, peaking her head in for a real look. When she got to the third door, sure enough, there he was.

Ghost with his head resting in a beautiful girl's lap. "I am so s-…" Ino stopped when she actually caught sight of the girl. She was sitting on a chair, right next to a window that led to the outside manmade pond. The light in the room was off, letting in only the natural light of the sun outside that shot in and, like a well-placed spotlight, lit the girls features up beautifully.

If she truly believed Hanabi was beautiful, then this girl was somehow a step above that. She didn't look much older than she and Naruto. Pale, stainless white skin that glistened in the light. Gentle features that could make any man gush at her beauty. Dark hair that fell down to her lower back, and those eyes. Those milky white eyes that just stared straight ahead, no matter where her head was turned. She was truly beautiful. Possibly the most beautiful girl Ino had ever seen if she was honest.

Ghost had his head resting on her lap, her gentle hands caressing his fur as if she were afraid to hurt him. The pooch was so content that his eyes were struggling to remain open. It looked like he was in some kind of hypnotic trance. "He barged in not too long ago… I suppose he must have remembered my scent." Her soft voice echoed out.

"Uh… yeah… yeah, I'm sorry…" She said, finding it hard to speak.

"It is no trouble." She said. "Would you like some tea?"

Again, she found herself in a loss of words. Was this girl even real? She looked like a living doll. "… uh-.. sure…" She said, stalking over timidly. It was odd how comfortable she was staring into this girl's eyes. Perhaps knowing she couldn't see gave her the confidence to examine every little inch of her face. In a normal situation, it would probably be very weird. She sat down in the seat opposite her and watched in absolute amazement as the girl poured two glasses of tea up to acceptable levels, handing her one.

It was like magic…

"You are a friend of Naruto's I suppose." The girl said, shocking her.

"… Uh, y-yeah. I'm sorry. I'm.. Ino… Ino Yamanaka." She didn't even attempt to stick her hand out for a handshake finding the fact that she even thought to do that ridiculous.

"Hello. Ino Yamanaka. It is a pleasure to meet you." Much to her surprise, the girl set her cup of tea down and put _her_ hand out. "… I am Hinata Hyuga."

ANOTHER CLIFFHANGERRRRRRR

* * *

 **AN: HAAAAAAARGH! I am getting very meticulously devious with these Cliffhangers, and I know it! So, yes! The Hyuga clan is a clan of blind monks, though they are not all blind. There is a story behind their loss of sight that has yet to be explored! Thank you for reading, I love you all and I hope you have a fantastic Valentine's day even if you're single. I luckily am not and will be spending the duration of the day with my wonderful girlfriend, so if you are to message me today with a question or concern, expect a reply either at the end of the day or tomorrow. Thank you!**


	30. The Banishers

**AN: Sorry for the delay on this story. Stuff happened, preoccupied with work and school, had to reconfigure how I wanted to finish this, and now I'm back on track. I don't want to rush anything with this one, but there are two other story arks I'm eager to make it to. I'm hoping this story doesn't exceed 60 chapters, but we'll see. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Please Believe Me**  
Chapter 30

* * *

Ino was absolutely shook with the way this blind woman moved. They had so far done nothing more than sit and drink tea, but with how fluent and confident Hinata's movements were, if she were to be wearing sunglasses, no one would even notice she is blind. She watched her bring her cup of hot tea up to her lips and sip it with grace and fluidity one would be hard pressed to find in even a sighted person. Hell, she had to focus in on her own cup to keep it from shaking so much, but this girl's movements were still. It only further drove her to the conclusion that she just couldn't be real.

"I would ask what brings you down here to Iwa, but since you're here with Naruto, I assume I know." Hinata's soft voice rang out, breaking her from her thoughts.

Ino blinked away her daze and thought far too hard about what she just heard.

She took a second too long to answer it seemed as Hinata quickly spoke again with somewhat of a timid panic to her tone. "o-or, maybe not. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to infer."

Ino was confused by what she meant now. What was she trying to say exactly?

With the blonde caught in the stupor of the moment, Hinata spoke again. "Are you two…?"

At this point, she finally caught up. "o-Oh, no-no." She quickly denied, seeming to know what was being implied. "No, I'm also a clairvoyant."

Hinata chuckled a bit. "Well, of course. I know that much." She said.

Again, Ino was left in confusion. "How did you.." She drawled off on her question, but it was enough to imply what she wanted to.

"… You can't feel it?" She asked curiously.

Thinking on her words, it hit her like a solid brick to the head. Of course! Naruto just explained this a few minutes ago. So wrapped up in the moment, it just slipped her mind. "Oh, uh. W-well, I can't really sense anything. Naruto was trying to teach me, but…"

Hinata smiled. "Oh. That's okay. There are plenty Clairvoyants who can't sense either. It means your ability to sense evil is much greater in exchange."

"Sense Evil?" She questioned. "What does that feel like?"

Hinata sat her tea back down on the table between them. "I've only sensed true evil once before in my life. It is like an unfathomable dread that washes over you. For many it is quite unbearable. Only the strong can overcome it."

If that were the case. "… t-… then, is it a bad thing that I can sense it more easily?" Ino questioned apprehensively.

Hinata smiled gently. "Of course not. I do not mean to impose upon you or make unreasonable assumptions, but if you are with Naruto, I can only infer it is because you are strong in some way." She replied.

Immediately Ino denied. "o-Oh, no. Not-… not really. I'm jus-… I'm training to be a scout." She said, falling back into her more timid minded self.

"Ah, I see." Hinata replied. "You are with the Christian Vatican church then?" She asked.

Ino shook her head. "n-No. I'm jus-.. by myself. Or, I will be when my training is over." She said, her voice waning towards the end of her sentence.

"You are Naruto's student then?" She uttered.

"Yes.. Yes, I am." She replied.

Hinata's smile increased slightly to which Ino noticed. "Ah, okay… That is good." She muttered. When Ino didn't say anything, the blind girl grew worried she might have spoken a bit too loudly. Thinking she would get the wrong impression, she sputtered to explain. "i-I mean, not good.. not bad. I just was curious to your relationship with him… n-Not that it is my business."

Seeing her flustered was a first for Ino and she couldn't help but giggle at it. "Hey, it's okay. I understand." She said. It wasn't a new thing to run into someone else who held affections and hope for that man. Including herself, Hanabi, and somewhat Temari and Tayuya, that made five now.

"If you are thinking I hold romantic feelings for Naruto, you are wrong…" Hinata said, shutting down her thoughts that quickly.

Could she read minds? "i-.. No, I wasn't-.." Would lying even matter at this point?

Hinata's smile was a bit more somber now as she seemed lost in thought. "Perhaps there was a time before… but, now Naruto is a very good friend and nothing more." She said.

That selfishly brought a little peace of mind to the blond. "o-Oh… I see."

". . . I mean no offense, but… I was hoping you were something other than his girlfriend though. . . for my sister's sake."

That made sense. "Your sister?" She questioned, that's when the face of the girl from before came to mind. "o-Oh, Hanabi? You are Hanabi's sister?" She questioned. Now, that resemblance definitely made sense.

"Yes. I am." Hinata replied. "I assume you know why I have said this then, if you have met her already."

Ino chuckled a bit along with her. "Oh, heh. Yeah. It's.. pretty obvious that she seems to like him a lot."

Hinata chuckled. "It has not been a secret for a very long time." She said.

"She is very cute." Ino said, thinking about the way she looked at Naruto with her admiration written in her eyes.

Hinata smiled again. "She is… I do not think I have the heart to tell her when Naruto finds a girlfriend… All she ever talks about is what she will be like in the future… Naruto is always there next to her when she does though."

Ino's smile fell into a somber look, thinking about herself in that situation, on both sides. It was heartbreaking to think about really. A silence followed those words, leaving a rather strange atmosphere behind. Feeling a need to say something, she asked the girl a question that would hopefully get them off of that subject. It was probably a little personal, but Hinata has been very kind so far. She didn't think she would mind. "h-Hey, uh… I don't know if I should ask this, but…" She asked.

Again, that soft smile of hers grazed her visage. "You wish to know why all of the main branch Hyuga are blind, right?" She asked.

Ino was taken back at how accurate she was. Maybe she could read minds. Then again, it would probably be a common question for any outsider to ask.

Without needing her conformation, Hinata began her explanation, one that required a pretty lengthy tale:

* * *

The religion of the Hyuga family is very ancient, predating the rise of Christianity itself. There is a lot of history hidden behind the many forms of prayer and worship we undergo, but for the sake of time, I will not go too far into it… The important thing is, in the early ages, my ancestors were some of the first to learn of the creatures we today call demons. They were the warriors of their time, developing tactics and fighting styles that could kill anything.

In those times, demons were not restricted to hiding in the shadows or possessing bodies. They roamed the earth freely, taking out their insatiable hunger on the livestock provided which was often humans. The first of the Hyuga warriors were of my specific lineage and they were known as 'The Banishers' by the people they helped. They roamed the lands of all of the five nations, exacting the divine judgement of Hamura, the God we worship. Throughout a span of a century, they waged war on the unliving creatures, until one day, they came upon a creature they could not defeat.

This specific creature was so strong, he could not be harmed by the blades they wielded. He could not be reasoned with, he could not be coerced, and he could not die. He was an unbeatable monster. It seemed there was nothing he could not do, but that wasn't the case. He had only one weakness.

He could not see.

His tale is said to have begun a few years prior to the rise of the Hyuga. He was once a man. His name is unknown, but his deed is infamous in the history of the unliving. The most dangerous demons are not those who were born of the Devils malignance, but the sin of Hamura's creation. He breathed life into the creatures we call humanity. A creature that was meant to be free of temptation, free of evil, free of sin. Those who were not were never to enter Hamura's divinity in which upon death, we become one with him and our suffering ends. They were to walk only in suffering for eternity in hell.

That is the punishment of Hamura, but as you likely know, for everything that exists, there is an opposite to it. Hamura is no exception. For all of his omnipotence, there was always one creature who opposed him. This creature is known to us Hyuga members as 'The Tainted'. It is a creature that exists through the tainted hearts of those who wish evil. He seeks nothing more than to taint the human race completely. Only then would he be strong enough to face Hamura and taint his heart.

When a sin of a human is great enough, their suffering in hell is not guaranteed. For, The Tainted sees promise and gives them a second chance at life, the purpose being to exact their given curse onto others, thus improving his army. There are seven of these creatures that were granted these curses. The demon I speak of was a man whose dream since childhood was to create a map of the entire world. He was stricken with a disease at a young age that was passed onto him by his lover who had died a few years prior in childbirth. His greed was so great that he killed his own daughter and consumed her blood when he was told he would be granted everlasting life. Two years later, he succumbed to his disease with a heart so black that it appeared on his skin. It was only then did he regret his actions and truly prayed for the hell he was meant to walk.

When he died, The Tainted saw his potential and granted him the everlasting life he once sought, only he was to forever walk the world in the darkness as a hideous creature. His deal with the man who no longer wanted to live was that if he could collect the eyes of ten thousand men, he would finally be freed from his curse. For two years, the creature did as he was told, collecting the eyes of every man woman and child who stumbled his way. That is until he was targeted by The Banishers.

My ancestors waged a war against this lone beast for three days and three nights. With blades that did not work, no way to reason with the creature, and no end in sight, they fought a losing battle, many of them having their sight robbed from them. He killed nearly all of them until he was down to just a few more. He set his attention on a woman who laid upon the battlefield, crawling her way back, away from this monster. The others were too frightened to run to her aid. It seemed as though she were going to become another victim. In her last moments of life, she did the only thing she could think to do. The only haven for a woman of faith facing a monster. A final shout into the void for a savior.

She prayed.

She prayed to Hamura for protection and for a moment, the beast stopped in his tracks. With no eyes, he looked to the sky and before their very eyes, a spear bathed in a beautiful blue sheen came flying down from the heavens, impaling the creature through his chest. Her prayer was answered by Hamura. It was the first time any of them thought of praying to him for his protection. The start of what we call today, an exorcism. Though, this monster was not one that could be exorcised, for his wager with The Tainted, he would simply reappear.

So, with the spear of Hamura still stuck within his body, impaling him to the ground below, The Banishers chained him to that spot for all of eternity. It took years before they noticed that the spears blue sheen was fading. Hamura's power was leaving it, little by little each year, and eventually, it would be gone. The spear would once again become nothing more than a spear. So, to imprison him forever, they built a place of worship around his body. It began as a small hut, then grew to a temple, then to many, eventually becoming the massive Hyuga grounds that reside in Kumo.

Many times, the Hyuga family that remained there considered leaving the beast be to remain forever impaled in the darkness of his prison beneath the temple, but the temple became a piece of Hyuga legacy. It was a place that many memories had been made and many lives had been lived. They could not part with it.

When Hamura's blessing finally dissipated, they began to hear the beasts cries for escape. The blessing of the spear was that it contained the beasts tainted heart and the power it possessed. With that released, he was still forever stuck on the spear, but his power moved freely. The lineage of The Banishers who had first lost their sight had long passed. It took five years after the blessings release to realize what was now happening. The beast no longer needed to rip their eyes out directly. Before he was captured, he had already cursed that lineage of The Banishers. The blessing held his curse in check, but when it was lifted, at the age of 19, any child born into their lineage would loss their sight. Age 19, the age the man was when he murdered his daughter and drank her blood.

* * *

Ino was stuck in a mental stupor having seen the entire story play out within her mind like a movie. It ended so abruptly that she was actually expecting more. "w-.. What happened to it?" She asked, staring intently at her story teller, waiting for a continuation. "Is it still in that temple?"

"No, no it isn't." A new voice said from the doorway. Her head jerked in that direction to see Naruto standing there leaning on the door frame. When he showed up? She couldn't say for sure. She was too engrossed in the story. "That was possibly my most difficult case to date. Especially considering I had to keep Hidan in line."

Ino turned his way, wanting so desperately to hear the rest. "So, you got it? You exorcised it?"

He smiled gently at her intense eyes, chuckling a bit silently to himself. "Yeah. Something like that. It's a story for another time I'm afraid. We've been called for dinner."

"o-Oh.. okay." Ino muttered, a little disappointed that it was getting left there for God knows how long. She stood to follow him, but he didn't move quite yet.

"It has been quite a long time, Naruto." Hinata's soft voice rang out, drawing her attention back there.

Naruto strolled towards her slowly. "Yes. Yes, it has…" He made it to here well enough, and when he did, he stuck his hand down and cupped hers which was resting on her thigh.

Hinata understood and took hold, standing to her feet. "I was not expecting a visit from you for quite some time. As hard as you work."

He smiled as they began heading for the door. He tilted his head at Ino as if to say follow me as he guided the blind girl out of the room and into the hall. "Well, actually… my work has been more or less cut in half." He informed her. "Hidan returned from his trip and he's started taking cases himself."

Hinata chuckled a bit. "Is that such a good idea? I am grateful for his help, but he is quite a handful to handle."

Naruto chuckled a bit as well. "Y-heah, it's a definite risk, but uh… we sort of devised a plan to where Kakashi gave the two of us a student. It was supposed to be just a way to get him someone to.. 'keep him in line' in a way. But, it got a little out of hand, and.. now it seems like we are in a bit of a competition to see who's the better teacher."

She giggled at the conundrum, hiding her smile behind her free hand. "That is quite funny. I do hope you do well in this competition." She said, making him smile.

"Agh, there's nothing really on the line other than the title of 'Kakashi's best student' so it's not a big deal." He replied.

She giggled again. "Even so, I think you should do your best."

"Yeah, I may as well.

To say Ino was feeling a little awkward was saying too little. This was a situation she couldn't exactly say she's familiar with. Third wheeling was a term she had heard plenty of times, but it was never something she experienced herself. From the stories she's heard, it was supposed to be a horrible feeling, and she had to admit, those stories were true. She couldn't exactly describe that feeling that rested in her heart. It was like a little pang of sorrow that accompanied every heartbeat that flowed.

Watching them talk so normally, so comfortably… it was just not comfortable for her. Then, there was the hands. It wasn't holding hands in a romantic way what so ever. Their fingers weren't interlocked, they didn't sway their arms or anything like that. But, for some reason, it felt like such an intimate thing. She felt herself blush as she looked specifically at the size difference between his and hers. Then, she looked down to her own hand. It was no question at this point. She was jealous, if even a little.

Regardless of Hinata claiming she had no affection towards Naruto, passing that of a dear friend, it didn't ease her mind completely. The reason being Naruto himself. That's how she felt, but… what did he feel? Hinata is very beautiful. In many people's eyes, probably a lot more beautiful than herself. She is so kind, caring, and gentle… What guy wouldn't like a woman like that? Her being blind could be an obstacle for many, but… just knowing the person he is, Ino doubted it'd be a problem for him.

Then, there was that smile he sent her way as they humored each other. That smile that was different than the smiles he sends her. Different than his challenging grin or his playful smirk. It was real. She could see it in his eyes every time he peeked over to the girl who held his hand. That gleam. That shine that, a few months prior, she would have never even thought possible on a man so cold. Oh yes… she was jealous.

"i-… Ino?" Hinata's meek voice called out as she slowed a bit. Ino looked to her curiously. "What do you think of this temple?" She asked, the question sounding more like she was just trying to include her in their conversation in some way. Naruto looked at her out the side of his eye before continuing on.

"o-… Oh, it's… it's beautiful. It's… amazing." She said.

"I thought so too when I was younger." Hinata said, smiling gently once again. "Back then, Hanabi and I would always play hide and seek with my cousin in the garden… it was our favorite thing to do."

Ino smiled. "That sounds like it was fun." She replied, just to give something back.

"It was. Although, we had more fun at our real home in Kumo. The temple there was where we were raised. It is the oldest temple of any religion still standing." She said proudly.

"That's.. that's the one from the story, right?" She asked.

"It is." Hinata replied, nodding her head. "I spent my first ten years of life there. Then, we began travelling to our other estates."

"How many are there?"

Their conversation continued in this Q&A for the rest of their walk with Naruto playing somewhat of the third wheel roll now, not that he minded. Eventually, they made it to the dining area they were supposed to be.

* * *

Having said their goodbyes to Hitomi and Hiashi (the heads of the Hyuga religion), Naruto and Ino tagged along with Hinata and her cousin Neji, two people Ino actually got to learn quite a bit about from their conversation at dinner. Enough to feel normal during this little group chat they were having. It was more like two separate conversation of Naruto and Neji talking about everything that's happened since they last spoke and Hinata and she conversing in which she was telling her a little more about herself. She was acting as Hinata's guide as the girl held onto her forearm while they walked. She had questioned why it was Hinata needed a guide while the others didn't. And it was explained that she had not yet fully accustomed to finding her way through this particular temple without sight.

She had just finished telling the blind girl about her little horrific experience at the old mill.

"That is quite a strange story." Hinata said. "I do not think that.. Kabuto friend of yours is a very good friend." She said, making her chuckle a bit.

"Heh, oh trust me, we are not friends." She said, putting emphasis on that 'not'. "I suppose it wasn't all bad though… I did meet my best friend that day." She said.

"This friend of yours… what is she like?" Hinata asked, curiously.

At that, Ino really had to think. What was Tayuya like? Oh wow. If she had to explain to someone else how she really is, they may get the wrong impression. "Uhm… she's… loud... and a bit… eccentric… she-.. says what's on her mind, no matter who it's to… her language is not very pleasant at times, but… she's a very sweet person underneath it all."

Hinata giggled for some reason, drawing her attention. "She sounds a lot like Hidan." At that, the two shared a laugh at how true that was. Eventually, they made it to their destination, the roof of the temple. The spot where their garden was planted. It was truly beautiful.

A lush green hill that almost seemed like it was once a piece of a great big open plain, simply uplifted and dropped atop this sand made construct of a temple. Beautiful flowers flourished about the hill leading up towards it's a peak, a single tree that towered above everything, a bench set beneath its leafy umbrella. Absolutely breath-taking, specifically for Ino, the only sighted member of their group who's never seen it.

Hinata noticed her hesitation and questioned her. "What is it?"

"t-.. this is so beautiful." Ino replied, speaking in a hushed voice of awe.

Hinata smiled. "I am glad you think so. This was requested by my grandmother when my father was just a boy." They continued walking, headed for the bench beneath the tree, passing Naruto and Neji who stopped at the edge of the building, overlooking the front entrance. As they continued on, treading up the slightly inclined hill, Hinata continued explaining the wonders origins. "It was upon this rooftop which she would later pass. My mother was once of the branch family. She often came here to tend to the flowers, something that was not requested. It used to be just the beautiful tree and the grass, but she admired my father's mother more than anyone. She felt the green did not do her light justice… This is where she would eventually meet and come to love my father…"

Ino smiled at the little story. It was simple. It made sense. She's a sucker for those cheap, straight forward romances. There wasn't much excitement when it came to conflict, but even so. The people who think that could never even dream of experiencing the full range of emotions probably circling wildly within the hearts of those protagonists. "That is… beautiful…" She said, once again, speaking her words in a hushed tone, as if saying them any louder was not her place.

Then again, she had a special place in her heart for the tragic love stories. Until now, it was something of a fascination. Two people fighting for a love that was never meant to be… or, perhaps, one of those people fighting for a love that could never happen for a number of reasons. Now, having seen it recently, that fascination is more of a painful curiosity. There is something far too endearing about it when it actually works out in the end, but, regardless of her absence of early adulthood, even she knows that only happens in the movies.

In real life, people get hurt… they get really hurt… Not everything always works out the way their supposed to. Real life, there is no author sitting behind a keyboard, dictating every which way things go… and if there is, not even they know the ending when they type their next word. A happy ending is never guaranteed… Often when reading a book or watching a movie, we delude ourselves with this belief, because we've grown used to the formula. Bad things happen, the protagonist has a few life changing experiences and inevitably comes out on top. This is all well and good, but it sure does take the bite of uncertainty out of those moments of dread. Real life is unforgiving…

"You are truly a strange creature, Ino Yamanaka." Hinata said with a strange look on her face. It was somewhere between intrigued and a little sad.

"i-.. I'm sorry?" She asked.

"Why do your emotions shift so subtly, yet so often?" She questioned.

Ino was again very confused. "m-.. my emotions? I don't…" She sputtered out awkwardly, actually blushing a bit. She was having some fairly strange thoughts just now. But… how did she know?

"I am assuming you know of certain… unique cases of clairvoyants who possess another power atop the usual vision?" She asked.

Ino was caught in a stupor for a moment. When she fully understood the question, she quickly nodded. "U- yes, yes. Yeah, i-.." Right now, she was just so invested to hear what hers was. The anticipation was killing her.

"Well. In my case, I can sense people's emotions if they are close enough. If it's a spirit, I can sense its true emotion from a mile away… Clairvoyants about 10 feet away. Regular people, I must be in contact with them… My ability is strongest when I touch whoever I am attempting to read." She explained.

That's when Ino looked down at her elbow to see Hinata still had a hand looped through her arm. That made sense… Wait… so, that means back when they were walking through the hall towards the dinner table, she felt her…

Hinata chuckled slightly, gently tightening her grip on Ino's arm as she felt her panic. "I am going to assume you are concerned about earlier in the hall… I did not mean to pry, but your feelings were fairly potent."

Oh God! Ino thought. That means she really did feel her jealousy. How embarrassing was that? "i-.. I wasn't jealous or anything." She quickly muttered out, as if trying to save face. "I was jus-.. I've never been the third wheel is all! Yeah! Heh!" She was scrambling and she knew it. More importantly, she knew that Hinata knew it. Her laugh said as much.

The angelic girl couldn't help but let her little voice bellow out her giggles of amusement. She, of course, understood Ino's embarrassment, but at the same time, just seeing her blatant denial was quite funny to her. It was the best laugh she's had in a while. For a moment in her fit of giggles, she thought Ino would be upset with her, but luckily, there was only a little more embarrassment followed soon by joy as the blonde girl joined her in her laugh.

Further away, leaning over the edge, Naruto peaked back to the sound of joyous laughter and smiled slightly at the sight he was presented. Ino's laugh always caught his ear. That wasn't out of the ordinary. Hinata's, however, was new to him. He's never heard her full on laugh before. Back when they came to help with the case, she was a timid girl. Her voice hardly ever raised above a whisper. It was almost like a practiced skill. Even her laughs were muffled down into little closed mouthed giggles that shrank into panic whenever anyone happened to hear it.

"Lady Hinata has not laughed like that in a very long time." Neji said, standing rigidly at his side, his milky eyes casting their useless gaze out towards the front of the temple, simply listening in. "Not since we were children."

Naruto turned back, the smoke wedged between his fingers making its way back up to his lips. "Yeah.. don't think I've ever heard it before."

"It is truly a rare occurrence." He muttered out. They fell into another brief moment of silence before Neji had more to say. "That gal of yours is quite special. Isn't she?"

Naruto caught the way it was said, but assumed it to mean nothing more than what it did. Normally, he wouldn't have thought twice either way, but with this being someone he's bound to run into again some time, he figured he may as well clean it up now. "Yeah , well-.. she's not my 'gal'. She's just an apprentice." He said.

Neji grinned a bit. "Hmph. I don't think that covers its full extent. Your ears are not as finely trained as mine." He said, confusing him. Before Naruto could question him on it, he continued. "Either way, I don't wish to know the specifics. When Lady Hanabi seeks answers, there is not much that can be hidden from her."

Naruto all but forgot his previous statement at the mention of the determined little girl. He smiled slightly, almost verging on regretful. "Hmph… yeah…" He whispered out.

Neji let that silence remain for a breath or two, but there was definitely something on his mind. He had been thinking about it since he had heard of Naruto's arrival. Who knows when the next opportunity will come. "… Naruto." He called out.

The blonde took a drag of his smoke. "Hm?"

Having his attention, Neji silently sighed. It was just something that had to happen. Regardless of the consequences. "Since we're on the topic of Lady Hanabi… I should inform you of her thought process as of late."

He listened in, still taking occasional drags of his cigarette.

"She… seems to truly believe that you will wait for her to come of age. At first, Lord Hiashi and Lady Hitomi passed it off as a silly little crush, but it has been two years now and she still has this belief. Meeting you again today has probably only strengthened her feelings… I do apologize if I am getting too personal, but I believe it is in Hanabi's best interest that she understand things now, rather than later… She must hear it from someone she will have to believe."

Naruto continued staring out over the edge of the temple, simply feeling the wind rush through his blonde locks. In truth, this wasn't something that concerned him all that much. It didn't worry him any. Right now, it is what it's always been. Just a cute little girl with a hero complex. There was really nothing to be worried about. Buuuut, that didn't mean he was looking forward to seeing her cry. "… Heh…" he chuckled out hollowly, as if lost in thought. "Yeah… yeah, don't worry about it, Neji. I'll definitely take care of it… somehow." He stated, his words eventually shuttering down into little more than a whisper.

From there, the rest of their visit continued in a relatively friendly manner. Neji and Naruto continued to talk for a while, eventually making their way to the happily talking ladies. There were tales of the past told in lengthy stories, advice shared from clairvoyants to clairvoyants, and more importantly, friendships made. It was a very pleasant time. Eventually, the sun dropped low enough beyond the horizon that the sky was cast in an array of colors, all growing darker as the minutes passed. At this point, the blonde man of the group's phone rang out, cutting into a story being told by Ino.

"Oh, I apologize." Naruto said, pulling his phone out. "Go ahead and continue. I've gotta take this." He said as he stood to his feet, shuffling away on his phone.

Ino watched him go for a moment before she realized there were two sets of ears still waiting for her to continue. "a-anyways. Um… I uh… I hid in this little space at the top of a closet… I thought I was going to die, but… then, Naruto somehow found me… He found me, and then he found my friend."

Neji smirked. "I see. That is quite a wonderful story, Ino." He said gently. "I suppose Naruto's knack for saving people has not been lost."

"Yeah…" She muttered out. It was kind of awkward for a moment after that, as she didn't really have anything to add.

"Yes, Lady Hanabi?" Neji called out, shocking the blonde.

Ino spun around and looked to the entrance of the roof. Only, her view was blocked by the girl in question who wasn't more than five or so feet away from them. She didn't hear or feel her.

"I just wanted to tell you that it's getting dark. Neji knows the temple well enough to move around in the dark, but our guests don't." She said, a little irritation present in her tone.

"u-Uh, are there no lights in the temple?" Ino questioned.

"Tch, no stupid. Everyone's blind. Why would there be lights?" Hanabi asked, for the first time blatantly insulting her.

"Hanabi." Hinata's soft yet firm tone came rushing out in an incredulous tone. "Ino, I-.. I am so sorry."

Ino simply waved her off. "i-.. No, it's okay. It's…" she looked back to the girl in question who was looking anywhere else with an angry scowl set on her visage, hiding her embarrassed blush. "… You can see though."

"Yeah… but, only my room has a light in it… I'm not allowed to walk through the temple by myself at night." She explained.

Ino nodded, letting the silence take over once more. Her attention turned towards Neji and Hinata who were now standing up.

"We shall head in now." Neji said, holding his arm out for his cousin to grab. "It has been a pleasure to meet you Ino. We will walk you to the front corridor."

She stood up as well, waiting for them to make it to her. They began making their way back to the entrance of the rooftop. She hesitated for a moment, looking to the younger Hyuga who had her sight set on Naruto who was returning from his phone call.

Seeing everyone walking towards the entrance, Naruto assumed it was time to call an end to their visit. Perfect timing, he supposed. His eyes then shifted to Hanabi. "Uh… I'll meet you down at the front.. Ino." He said.

She looked confused for a moment until Neji spoke up, explaining what was meant without really having to say it. "I trust you can walk Lady Hanabi to her room?"

He nodded in reply. "Don't worry, I've got it."

Hanabi wasn't sure what was necessarily going on either. Well, he must be coming with her to get Ghost who she was tasked with watching after dinner. Either way, she'd finally have a little alone time with him before they left. The rest of the group headed in, but much to her confusion, Naruto didn't follow after them. He instead headed back towards the edge of the rooftop, overlooking the front, taking his pack of smokes out on the way. With a giddy smile that she desperately tried to contain, she made her way over as well.

There they stood, looking out into the beautiful sky that was nestled perfectly between the endless array of colors and the encroaching darkness of the night. There was a silence that was uncomfortable for one of them. She wanted to say something… anything that would get them talking. But… what?

"You shouldn't smoke…" She uttered out, drawing his attention. "It's… not good for you."

Naruto glanced towards her out the side of his eye, a small smile in place of an audible chuckle. "… Hanabi…" he called out lowly, making her blush simply at his voice being the one to speak her name. "You sure have grown since the last time I saw you." He said.

Absolutely! She thought. And she would grow even more by the next time they meet.

"You've grown a lot, but on the inside… you're still the same little girl… true and through."

Her smile faltered a bit at that for some reason. What did that mean? "I… I don't think so." She argued softly. "I think… I think I'm different… I'm… nicer… don't you think?" she asked hopefully.

He wanted to burst out laughing at that, but he held his composure. That's not how he would exactly describe her. Since they've reunited, she's been anything but that, to Ino specifically. Though, cutting her out of the picture, perhaps she is a lot nicer than she was back then.

"I.. I know that you like girls who are nice… and… sweet…" She muttered out beneath her breath, just loud enough for him to catch it on the wind. "That's why you used to like Hinata… that's why you like-.. _**her**_ … right?" She asked, the emphatic distain placed on 'her' saying all it needed to about who she meant.

He continued to look at her watering eyes with impending dread. There really was no nice way to do this. He had hoped he could just rip the bandage off, but for some reason, he just couldn't bear the thought of her hating him. There was something about her that was familiar… reminiscent even…

"I suppose…" he uttered out, shocking her and infuriating her all at once.

How on earth could he admit that!? She wanted him to deny it! She wanted him to tell her, 'No. That's why I like _**you'**_ … but perhaps that was just stupid… It was nothing but a stupid dream. Her heart was broken… undoubtedly. But, unlike how she used to be, she didn't let it destroy her… not here.

Naruto watched out the side of his eye as a tear slipped down her red glowing cheek. He heard her sniffle and knew that he had possibly made a mistake… but, he wasn't finished yet. "… You know… I haven't told anyone that…"

Hanabi looked up to him curiously, the tears still slipping down her face without her say so.

Naruto looked out towards the sky again, still talking freely. "… Before now, I hadn't even told myself that… I don't think I ever would have if I didn't have you here to show me how… You.. have something very special about you." His gaze slowly traveled up until he was looking up at the sky. "To me… you are like the moon."

At the mention of the God-made construct, she looked up, following his gaze into the sky. There it was, as full as it could possibly be amidst the fading colors of the previous day.

"You know… when I was little… before I had any friends… I would always look up at the sky and… just talk to it… It was my best friend in the whole world."

"The… the moon?" She questioned. Finally speaking once again.

"Mhm." He nodded. "I would tell it my secrets and… somehow… someway, I knew it could hear me… It was always there when I needed it to be… just like you are now." He looked down at her big watery eyes with a smile. "I can tell you all my secrets, and I know that… somehow, someway… you will always hear me… because, we're friends… and we'll always be friends…"

There it was.

The point of all of this.

In other words, they'd always be friends… nothing less and never anything more… Even so… looking up at the moon made her think a little more on it… Something he tells his secrets to… he said he's never told anyone what he just told her… it wasn't what she thought they would be, but… it wasn't too bad either. It would hurt for a while… without a doubt it would, but… she could live with that.

Naruto continued to watch her for a moment in anticipation. In all honesty he was probably a little afraid of her reaction. More afraid than he's been in a long time anyways. But, to his surprise, she smiled… A beautiful smile it was…

* * *

 **AN: Okay, this chapter was a journey in the writing process. This is probably the fifth version I had typed up. I had one that was one of the typical 'jump back and forth between the MC's and the Sorata family', I had one where we actually went into more detail on Hinata's story, one that started a flashback to Naruto and Hidan helping the Hyuga, and even one where we actually saw the whole dinner interaction, but I cut most of them due to various circumstances concerning the story going further. Anyways, I hope this was sufficient. The story will pick up with more horror in the next chapter, without fail. Remember, there is still a family in need.**


	31. Desperation

**AN: Okie dokie! You've forced this chapter out of me earlier than I wanted it out. So, I was at a loss with this story a while back after that last chapter. I was just like… "Man, I'm kinda getting bored with this." I considered putting it up for adoption a few times, but decided against it. I've seen stories get absolutely butchered plot and pace wise doing that, so. I will be finishing this myself. I started it, so I'll finish it. I'm committed to that. But, as some of you may know, I am actually trying to become an actually published author. I'm working on a horror novel as we speak which is where a lot of the blame goes.**

 **Anyways, this chapter was ready about a month ago, but I was like, "man, it's been so long, I kind of want to come back with a bit of pizazz and post the end of that long hiatus on the anniversary of the start of this story which will be two years ago on October 11** **th** **. But, then I got some amazing reviews after a while and decided to just get back to it. Plus, with spooky times coming back, there's no real need to postpone. That all being said, here you go. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Please Believe Me**  
Chapter 31

* * *

[Two days prior]

Tamaki sat at a kitchen table with her shoulders slumped in defeat. A bodily language that was shared by two of the four others surrounding the table, fidgeting with the silence before them. There was her mother and father, the former occupying the seat to her right as her dad chose to stand behind them. Across from them, Tamaki's newly cemented friend Krona and her slim, ghoulish looking cousin, Hayate who had a tooth-pick sticking out of his mouth that he twirled around for no real reason. If he were sick or just a heavy smoker, they couldn't really tell, but he coughed quite a bit, every so often letting out two that sounded rather gassy.

After a few pleasantries of greeting were shared, their little meeting of dire importance finally got underway. Would it be useful in any way? Only time would tell.

"So…" Hayate said, his dry voice catching the attention of the Sorata family. "I hear you've got yourselves a ghost problem, huh?" His tone was so casual and uninterested that Krona was already shooting Tamaki an apologetic look.

"Yeah… something like that." Tamaki replied, feeling it her responsibility to converse with him. She had to all but twist her parents arms to come and hear this guy out. Upon first impressions, he wasn't much of anything. In fact, he fell a little more on the side of unreliable, but it was the first sign of help they've seen in a while. More than what either of her parents have produced in weeks.

"Uh-huh." Their possible saving grace echoed out. "Well, let me hear some details. Maybe I can help you."

Tamaki sat up a bit straighter, glancing towards Krona who didn't really have much of a reaction. "Uh-.. uh, okay. Well…" She began their tale from the point of which she became aware of it. She explained to him the whispering, the footsteps, the shadows, the dreams, everything she could possibly think of. When she left something out, her parents chose to unzip their sealed lips for a slight second to throw in pieces of info that could be helpful – should this guy be legit that is.

For the most part, Hayate wrote absolutely nothing down. He simply sat there, nodding his head in understanding every few seconds. Krona eyed the side of his face in irritation every so often, knowing he wasn't grasping all of what was being told to him. He was most definitely here for the small incentive of the $25's promised to him for his assistance. Even with a job as steady as his, he couldn't spare a favor to a family member without some kind of pay. In truth, he wasn't the best option for something like this, but he was all Krona could think of. She just wanted to help out a friend however she could. Hopefully this idiot has some kind of connection that could be of use.

Tamaki had finished her explanation a moment ago. Now, they were all just patiently waiting for him to say something with varying degrees of anticipation. For Tamaki herself, she was mildly hopeful… in a way. She knew her parents were a step below skeptical with this 'help' of hers. She was just hoping this wasn't a waste of time. Her parents didn't need another reason to distrust her. If he turned out bogus then there was no doubt going to be an argument – something her younger siblings did not need to hear more of.

Her mother, Himiko, was not at all discrete with her skepticism, her visage bordering more along the lines of irritation. She had taken this case to priests of all kinds, all religions in hopes of finding help. All dead ends that led absolutely nowhere. Now, Tamaki brings them over here to listen to someone she just recently found out is nothing more than a banker who USED to dabble in the underbelly of paranormal research. Their family had been through enough already. They didn't need any false hope that would end up doing them more harm than good.

Toro, on the other hand, was a bit more invested. He was understandably doubtful about it, but at the same time, he understood his daughter. He understood that she is in the exact same boat as them. She's just as scared as the rest of them. So much so that she found someone that she believes can help them. For her sake, he was willing to entertain this unreliable looking man before them.

They sat there all staring at him as he sat back in his seat, apparently mulling over the information for a bit. What was going on in his head? Who could say? Eventually, he spoke up. "… Hmm… Interesting…"

Krona wanted to face palm at that alone, but she held it in. "… Well?" She asked in an urgent tone, wondering what he had for them.

Hayate coughed curtly and sat up in his seat, his elbows supporting his weight. "Well, I think… this is a very interesting story…"

A silence ensued that made his proclamation all the more ridiculous. It was long enough for them to assume that's all he had. For one of them in particular, it really didn't sit well. She just had to say something at this point.

"An interesting story?" Himiko asked in irritation, staring at him in disgust. "An intere-.." Disregarding him before she finished, she turned sharply towards her daughter. "Really?"

"Really what?"

"This is the help you found, huh? We just wasted time that we could've been using finding some real help, Tamaki!" She argued out spitefully, kicking off a back and forth shamelessly.

Tamaki: "What REAL help, mom!? Where's YOUR bright idea!?"

Himiko: "I've been the only one trying!? Don't take that tone with me when all you do is run off and hide with your little friend all damn day!"

Toro: "Hey-hey-hey." He went unheard.

Tamaki: "Hide with my friend!? Hide with my fr-.. I'm SORRY that I can't just pretend like everything at the house is fucking PERFECT like YOU do!"

Himiko: "Are you deaf!? I'm the only one trying to find some real help! I go to priests, I go t-.."

Tamaki: "Yeah! And where has THAT gotten us, huh!?"

Toro: "HEY!" he yelled, cutting their argument short. "Goddamn it! Will you two STOP!? Give the guy a chance Himiko! We came here because we don't know what the hell we've gotten ourselves into! I don't like the situation either, but it's the best we've got!"

His imposing voice seemed enough to subdue their anger for each other a bit. At the least, they seemed to huff and start a battle of ignoring one another which, in this setting, wasn't a bad option.

Toro sighed in irritation before looking back to Hayate who was still dully watching the scene play out. "I'm.. I'm sorry. Please…" He said, gesturing for him to continue.

Despite this woman calling him out on being a lackluster replacement for actual help, he wasn't much concerned. In fact, it only lit a fire within him. He may have been only invested years back, but he still knew a thing or two. Clearing his throat, he continued on.

"Right. Well, as I was saying. *cough cough* That is quite an interesting story. It's similar to some I've heard a while back when my friends and I were interested in this stuff. There are stories that circulate the deep web about paranormal entities tha- *cough cough* -that are so intelligent that they play games with their victims. At the very least, I can tell you that whatever it is you've got in your house is far from a friendly ghost." He explained.

Since his two dear ladies weren't speaking, Toro took the initiative. "What do you mean friendly?" he asked.

"Well, *cough cough* I mean it's not exactly something that's just roaming around. I believe it has a purpose of some kind. It wants something. Possibly someone. *cough cough* Otherwise it would've had no need to hide when threatened." He explained.

Now that he was saying something worth hearing, Tamaki and her mother tuned in a bit more, the latter only slightly, still trying to feign disinterest.

Tamaki, however, grew a bit giddy, hoping to prove her mother wrong. "d-… Do you think it could be my little sister?" She asked, unable to hold her tongue on that issue.

"*cough cough* Having heard what I've heard, it sounds like a possibility. But, I'm no expert at this stuff. It'd be merely speculation on my part to assume that." He replied.

"Well… what can we do?" Toro asked, somewhat urgent in his tone.

Hayate shut his eyes in thought. "Hmm… I'm not sure, to be honest. *cough cough*. I don't know what wrap sheet my cousin here gave you, but I was never really too deep into this stuff. I was simply fond of the supernatural. My friends and I were frequently on the dark web trying to creep each other out with terrifying true stories of people being haunted. *cough cough* It's kind of surreal to be sitting here with actual victims." Krona slapped his arm in irritation.

"So, you can't help us?" Himiko spoke up once more, sick and tired of this waste of time.

He shrugged. "Like I said, I wasn't really too into all that stuff. Only mildly. *cough cough*"

She shook her head. "Tch, of course." She stood up and headed for the door. Something she was far too used to when it came to seeking help. Toro and Tamaki were disappointed as well but held their composure enough to thank him for his time. At the least, they were a little more aware of what they're dealing with. It wasn't much, but it was something.

* * *

(a few hours later)

Krona and Tamaki had been on the phone for a few minutes talking about many things. Namely how upset her mother was at the whole ordeal. "Hey, I'm really sorry, Tamaki." Krona said. "I thought he could've been a little more… useful. I didn't mean for you to fight with your mom over Hayate's idiocy."

'Don't worry about it… It's just hard right now.' Tamaki replied. 'I appreciate you trying to help, but… we'll be fine.'

"Are you sure?... I mean, I can still try and find some way to help." She offered.

'No, don't worry about it. Really though, thank you Krona…. I'll see you on Monday.'

"Okay.. Goodnight Tamaki."

'night'

She hung up the phone and lingered there on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. There was a pang in her heart at not being able to do a little more. Even though it's only been a few months, Tamaki really was her best friend. To not be able to do more really hurt in a way she couldn't exactly explain. Though, it really wasn't Hayate's job. She did sort of over-estimate him a bit. Perhaps she should go apologize for putting him in such an awkward position.

Rolling out of bed, she left her room and headed for the guest room which is where he should've been. Only, his room was empty. Strange. Where could he be? Heading down the stairs, she couldn't really see much as most of the lights were off. "Hayate?" She called out.

"In here. *cough cough*" his voice echoed out, coming from the dining room where they just recently had their meeting.

Stepping in, she saw him sitting at the middle seat with his laptop hooked up along with a lot of other techy looking things. It looked like a full pc gaming set up right on her kitchen table. "What are you doing?" She asked, peeking over his shoulder to see a website she didn't know with a strange layout.

"Well, I was talking to *cough cough* uh.. Goriu about their little… situation and uh… he told me about a website called 'Help' on the Dark Web. It's somewhere that people reach out for help with various things. You type in what you need in this search bar and people who have experience dealing with things like that can offer a hand if they believe you." He explained.

"… So, did you find anyone?" she asked.

He shrugged. "*cough cough* I'm not sure. There are quite a lot of trolls on the dark web as well. I have explained the case to this guy who claims to know someone who can help. I'm trying to find somewhere we can meet that won't be too dangerous."

"That doesn't seem safe." She said.

"It's not. *cough cough*" he replied, staring at the screen, waiting to hit send. "But, your friend needs help. So, we should do what we can. Even if it puts us in danger."

She was honestly surprised, staring at the side of his face as if he were a new person. Maybe he wasn't such an idiot after all. Her attention turned back to the screen to read the name of the person he was talking to. 'gubgub8'. She just prayed this was legit.

* * *

[Present day]

Naruto was very confused as he sat in his seat on the plane. The reason for his confusion being the uncomfortable looking blonde woman seated in front of him who seemed absolutely desperate to avoid his gaze at all costs. They had headed back to Konoha yesterday, a drive in which, much like now, they didn't talk much. What had happened? He wasn't necessarily sure. They seemed to be fairly comfortable for the past few weeks, but leaving the Hyuga temple, there was just… something different. In all honesty, he wasn't much help in keeping the atmosphere as comfortable as it's been. He had quite a bit on his mind these past two days. Namely, that little confession of his to Hanabi.

Such a bold statement to make about someone you're going to be spending a lot of time with, but… Was it the truth? Or was he just trying to get through the conversation? That's been his dilemma for some time. When he thought about it objectively, sure… he liked her. She's kind, beautiful, full of aspirations that seem to align with his own, but… that was all just enjoying a person's personality. He liked her about as much as he liked Temari or Hinata (nowadays anyway). She's a friend…

That's what his thoughts were trying to push onto him, but… there were small moments here and there when he'd beg to differ. Small moments where she was like nothing he's ever seen before. Like the way her eyes shine when presented with something new… things he himself had lost interest in a long time ago. The way she's able to calm some of their clients with a simple touch. Subtle little moments of sheer gentleness that he has never experienced before. He could make the same argument as Hanabi about him liking Hinata for the same qualities, but with her it was different. Hinata's gentleness came from a lack of confidence and an over abundance of empathy. Ino's comes from something else. What? He didn't know what, but he found it absolutely enticing… not that he'd ever say that out loud.

This teacher-student relationship they've cemented over the past few weeks was something that complicated all of this. Perhaps if he had known what she was like before all of this he would've… He chuckled slightly to himself and shook his head, his gaze remaining fixed in the clouds outside. No. He wouldn't have. Not that he didn't want to. He's felt this feeling of yearning for companionship before. With previous clients, old friends, even just women he's met in passing. Never has he taken that risk though.

The big road block in all of that stared him in the face every time he stood before a mirror. The person he is does not allow for those types of things. Not anymore. There was the obvious factor of time constraints along with his unnatural work schedule. His profession itself was a red sign. Too many factors that would make any relationship above casual friendship a hassle. Though…

He peaked over to Ino who was turned towards the window as well. Her eyes were momentarily staring at him before quickly flickering back outside when he looked her way. It was so fast he figured it might have been his imagination.

Sometimes he wondered what it'd be like… to have someone…

. . .

Shit. She was caught looking, wasn't she? She kept her gaze locked on the clouds outside. This was the first flight she's ever been on. It should be exciting, but her mind was elsewhere. Lingering on the words of the little girl she had only met two days ago. The little girl who at first couldn't stand the sight of her. She looked at her as if she were a hideous hag trying to claim every ounce of happiness she had in her young life. Ino assumed that's how it would stay, but they had a very brief conversation just before she and Naruto left. As brief as it was, she said something that Ino honestly couldn't make heads or tails of. It's been playing over and over in her mind ever since they left.

'I don't know why he likes you so much. . . but, he does. So, you better not let anything happen to him, or else I'll find you.'

Her little threat aside, those words would not stop ringing through her mind. Thousands of possibilities arose with such a simple proclamation. She had thought maybe Hanabi was just assuming, still dwelling on the idea that someone other than herself was accompanying Naruto on his journey. That just didn't seem to be the case to her. She said it with such surety. Perhaps Naruto just told her that to get her to move on, sort of like when he just accepts people calling them a couple. That didn't seem to fit either. He said he only does that with people he's sure they'll never run into again. So, that only left one other possibility (one that she deep down wished were the truth)… Maybe, he… really did tell her that and… he meant it.

She blushed at the thought alone. If she were her younger self, there'd be no doubt. That'd be the only option that made sense, but as she is now, she couldn't help but laugh at the idea. Someone like Naruto couldn't possibly like someone like her. Not in a romantic way or any stretch of the phrase. She's been his client and his student. Those two links alone made her doubt it already. But, there was also just the person she is. She's not strong like he is. She's not fearless like Temari or as kind as Hinata or… even as outgoing as Tayuya. (just three who came to mind whom she suspected to see him in a similar light) In truth, she doesn't even feel worthy of being his student, let alone someone he actually likes. Though, that didn't mean it wasn't something she wanted.

Taking a risk, she glanced towards him really fast, returning her eyes out the window just in case he was still looking at her. In that glance she saw that he was reading, leaving her free to gaze at him for a bit.

Every now and then when she looked at him, she didn't see him as she did at first. This cold, unwavering hero type of person who could defeat anything he came across with little hassle and leave without expecting anything in return. Or this emotionless man who was fearless in the face of anything… Every now and then, she saw something else…

Something more…

When he smiled at her dumb jokes that she would normally expect an awkward silence from… or when he played little games with her, mocking her short-comings in a playful light… or… when he would space out every now and then, looking as though he holds the weight of the world on his shoulders.

That unmistakable look of yearning for… something… Those moments were rare when he was fresh off his sleep, but when he grew weary of being awake and those bags of exhaustion settled in beneath his eyes, they came frequently and… she couldn't help but feel her own heart ache. Never has an exhausted look masked behind a false visage of indifference looked so… sad. He is a man with far more layers than most people probably realize. Most people probably weren't around enough to see the change, but she is.

Regardless, no matter what mood he was in, whether it be the exhausted hero or the playful ray of sunshine… she couldn't help but enjoy every second of their time together. Being near him brought such a sense of security. She felt safe from every malicious creature in this world. The last time she remembered feeling this way was years ago, deep within her adolescents before she even knew of the horrors that exist.

He made her feel like a kid again.

Ironic, as this whole venture into the world has been about finding herself as an adult. Regardless, there was something so endearing about being near someone who makes you forget the hardships in life. That reason alone made Hanabi's comment mean that much more to her. She wanted it to be true… but, there was just no way. At least not to the extent she wanted.

Sometimes though… she wondered what it'd be like… to be wanted by him…

Just as that thought fell away, their view of the clouds came to an end upon their slow descent, drawing her attention back out the window. The sight of Kiri's major city came into view in the distance. Skyscrapers kissed the sky at eye level even as high as they were. It was probably no different than the view of the big city of Konoha, but to her, it was something new. Almost like a whole new world she had never known existed.

"… Wow…" She breathed out in a hushed whisper that was very audible against the deathly silence they've been in.

Naruto peaked up from his book and watched something he doubted he'd ever truly get used to. Those stars of amazement that danced in her eyes like nothing he's ever seen before. Before he realized it, he was smiling a bit. That'd be incredibly creepy if she were to notice. He did his best to suppress it, but it wouldn't go away. Perhaps a conversation now would do him some good. "The uh… the city…" He said, glancing out his own window at the skyline. It was nearing nighttime, so their view pretty much consisted of a beautiful display of lights casting an amazing glow upon the city they were landing a ways away from.

"It's… so beautiful." Ino continued, absentmindedly pushing her words out in a tone of amazement.

Naruto continued to look out his own window. He's taken this same flight many times before, seen this very view hundreds of times. So many times, in fact, it started to bore him after the first two, but… for some reason, in this very moment, he couldn't help but agree completely. "Yeah…" That was the length of their conversation it seemed as his student was too caught up in the sight to say anything more. He peaked over to her out the side of his eye again for good measure. His smile grew a bit. This was a great example. Unlike anything he's seen before… that she is.

* * *

He was again greeted to that unnatural wonder for things so plain hours later, when they arrived at this little small town of nothingness just as the morning light made its first appearance. He was so caught up in driving, he didn't even feel the eight hours slip away. Ino was asleep throughout, but when she woke up and saw the trees surrounding, deer lurking about and the great big plains filled with cattle and horses, her eyes lit up like they always have when something new came to sight. Then, they reached the town.

A small little spot of locally owned everything. A local grocery mart, local corner stores, local barber shops. It was like nothing she's ever seen. Maybe in movies, but she never thought places like this actually existed. With the window down, she smiled at the few elderly people who were already up and at it, opening their little shops for business. They smiled back at her as if it were impossible not to. Then, her eyes landed on a diner, much like the one she worked at in Konoha. So old-fashioned the workers she could see within wore that classic waitress outfit you'd only see in old movies.

". . . Candy's Diner. . ." She said lowly.

Naruto glanced over towards her, eventually following her gaze to the little local owned diner nestled within the strip of other businesses.

Before Ino realized it, they were turning in to park. When she did, she peaked back at her driver in confusion. "o-Oh, I was just reading the sign. w-We don't have to go in or anything." She said. They were here for a job. Not vacation.

Naruto chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "No, it's fine. This is where we're meeting. We're just a little early." He said. "Besides, I could definitely use a cup of coffee."

* * *

"Good morning. Welcome to Candy's." The voice of the young woman behind the counter said. She was possibly around their age, maybe a year or two younger.

Ino came walking in first as Naruto held the door open for her. With the girl's eyes on her, she took the initiative and stepped up to the counter. "Uh, good morning." She returned.

"Sit where you like." The girl said. Ino almost face palmed. She walked up to the counter as if this were some kind of fast food restaurant. They made their way to a table in the corner by the window so that they could keep an eye on Ghost who was tied to the bike rack out front, his food and water bowl laid out for him. Looking to the menu to decide what she wanted, she felt Naruto's gaze on her. "w-What should we get?" She questioned lowly.

He shrugged. "Whatever you want. It's just about breakfast time."

"Yeah, but… I mean, I'm not too hungry." She muttered, mulling over the menu as if the decision mattered that much. She didn't want to just waste Naruto's money. Not that she couldn't pay for it herself, she just knew from their many previous experiences he wouldn't even ask her.

"How we doing over here?" The young waitress asked as she walked up to them. "Do you guys know what you want, or are you still looking?"

"I think we're still looking." Naruto said. "Actually, we're new here. So, any recommendations?"

"Well, we do have a special up for this month called the 'Love Bird'. Where a couple can share a platter of hotcakes, eggs, bacon or sausage and two coffees for just $11.25." The girl said, immediately making Ino blush.

Naruto just snickered and shook his head. "Yeah, that sounds fine."

"Okay, I will be right back with your coffees." She said, shuffling away.

She left a rather uncomfortable silence behind as well. Ino again seemed determined to avoid his gaze for whatever reason. He figured he may as well try and strike up some kind of conversation. They're here a full thirty minutes early. Sitting that long in silence didn't seem appealing to him.

"The Love Bird, huh?" He uttered, drawing her attention.

"Heh, yeah." She chuckled out. "I… I guess we just look that way to some people."

"More like all people it feels like." He replied, making her chuckle a bit more. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Could be worse."

That's where her embarrassment found new grounds. She sat up a bit straighter, trying to find something that could change the subject. "s-So, this case… do you… do you think it's real?"

He shrugged and looked around for the waitress, wondering where their coffee was. "Uh… I don't know. I haven't spoken to the clients yet… I'm as in the dark as you."

Ino seemed surprised by that revelation. "So.. we don't even know who we're meeting?"

He felt her uncertainty. "No." His mocking grin caught her by surprise. "Why? You scared?"

She did not back down from his challenging grin, smiling back herself. "No. It's jus-.. unprofessional to not know who we're meeting is all."

"Heh, yeah. Okay." Naruto replied, shaking his head. "I would've scheduled them for an appointment, but I ran out of printer paper, so-.."

She snickered at his comment, shaking her head. She was saved from having to reply when the waitress came walking up, two mugs hung on the fingers of her right hand and the pot of coffee in the other. "Alriiight…" She murmured as she filled them up. "There you go. Your food'll be right out."

"Thanks." They both grumbled out, already working on preparing their drinks. This was done in that same awkward silence that's been hanging around like a bad stench for the past two days. A few awkward moments of sipping their drinks while glancing everywhere but each other passed until they caught sight of Ghost standing up when another car pulled up to the diner.

It was a grey SUV, a newer addition with a sleek design. Popping out were two people. One, a slim looking man who, much like Naruto himself on most days, seemed to have perpetual bags settled beneath his eyes and a cigarette wedged between his lips. The other was a somewhat pudgy blonde girl who smiled at Ghost as he came up to sniff them with a furiously wagging tail.

Naruto simply watched them as they came in, fairly sure that these were the clients. Neither of the two groups really had an accurate description of who they were here to meet, but it wasn't hard for Hayate and Krona. The Gubgub8 guy gave them a fair enough description of, 'A blonde couple' which was not hard to spot. Not only because the diner was virtually empty aside from the two of them, but also because there weren't too many blonde's in Kiri period. They came walking over, Krona a little timid about meeting someone new and Hayate with a careless stride, a testament to his lack of worry when it came to social interaction. Likely dulled over his time as a banker.

"Hello." Hayate began, looking at Naruto who rose to greet him. "I am Hayate. *cough cough* I spoke with your friend online about a case."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded as he took his outstretched hand. "I'm Naruto. This is Ino, and we'd like to help you." He explained.

Hayate nodded. "We hope you can…"

* * *

"Why do I have to wear my church dress?" Akane asked in her cute little voice as Tamaki finished tying her bow off around her back.

"Because, sweetie. Someone's gonna come and help us." She explained. When she finished with that, she quickly switched over to her little brother who also had questions.

"Is it another priest?"

Yuki spoke up next, fixing her hair. "I hope not. They didn't help last time."

"It's not another priest." Tamaki said sharply. "It's someone who might be able to help… that's all you need to know."

"That's what mommy said about the last one." Akane chided in, making the oldest sigh in irritation.

She stepped in front of the three of them, looking at them sincerely. "Guys, I know… I know it's all a bit scary right now. It's… i-.. I don't know if I believe it either, but… we jus-… we have to try something… Krona said she thinks they can help us -nd… and I trust her so… i-… I just need you guys to trust me…" She said with a pleading tone to her voice. "… Will you do that?"

Slowly, but surely, meek replies of 'okay' left their mouths and they continued getting ready, trying to look presentable.

In complete contrast, the mother of the four sat at the kitchen table still dressed in the unappealing clothes she woke up in. A cup of coffee held up to her lips and a cigarette wedged between her fingers. She was done with Tamaki's blind faith in these untrustworthy individuals she just keeps seeming to find. She would just let her get played for a fool. Her money, her problem. That's how she looked at it. Just as that thought came, the doorbell rang. She just shook her head and took another drag of her smoke.

* * *

Naruto and Ino stood before the door of this beautifully secluded house, the information they were just provided still fresh on their minds. It seemed like a pretty standard case. Many of the cases they've 'worked' so far have had the same shtick. Footsteps, whispers, shadows, nightmares, all the makings of a hoax. The piece that really drove that point home was the revelation that many priests of many religions have come to have a look and they've all reported nonactivity. In truth, Naruto was expecting it to be another dud, but he had to at least meet the family before deciding on their next move.

The door swung open and they were met with the beautiful Tamaki who smiled at them kindly. "h-Hey, hi." She fumbled out. "i-I'm Tamaki.. t-Tamaki Sorata." She corrected.

Naruto nodded. "Hello. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He stuck his hand out, grabbing hers for a gentle shake.

"I'm Ino. Ino Yamanaka." Ino said next, shaking her hand as well.

Naruto picked it up from there. "So, we've heard your case from your friends, Krona and Hayate, and we'd like to come take a look for ourselves." He explained.

"o-.. Of course! Of course, come on in." She said quickly, ushering them inside.

Ino's smile grew when she looked to her left to see the three younger siblings standing in a row, as if presenting themselves. "Oh, my." She said sweetly. "Hello."

A jumbled reply of various forms of hello came fumbling out awkwardly from the three.

Ino was best for these situations involving children, so Naruto let her take the forefront. "-and who might these lovely kids be?" She asked.

Tamaki stepped around them, pointing at each as she called their name out. "Thisss is Lee, the only boy of the family. That's Yuki, aaand this is Akane."

"Okay." Ino said. "Well, you three are absolutely adorable." She complimented. Again, various forms of 'thank-you' were thrown out for her reply. That's when she caught sight of the beds lying in the dining room.

Tamaki traced her eyes and felt a little bashful about that. "… Uh, yeah. We… we all just kind of stay down here… Most of the uh-… the stuff happens up-stairs… we don't go up there."

Ino nodded and glanced to Naruto who was looking around. "Is it just you four?" He questioned, noticing the family portrait on the wall with two missing bodies.

"Uh, no." Tamaki said, quickly. "No. My dad's at work right now, and my uh… my mom's… in the kitchen probably… she's not really uh-… too happy about you being here." She explained.

Naruto nodded. "I understand. Something we're used to by now."

"y-.. Yeah, well… with all the priests and stuff that should've been able to help, it's uh… it's just a little iffy bringing in some… regular looking people." She said, somewhat explaining her mother's hesitation.

Naruto smirked a little at that. "Hm. Regular, huh?" He began pacing through the main corridor, his eyes looking up to the top of the steps. "Mind if I take a look?" He questioned.

"u-.. sure." Tamaki said. "… i-.. I can't take you up there, but… you're more than welcome to go up…"

Naruto nodded. "I'll do that then." He then looked to Ino. "You can uh… stay down here and get some more information."

"Okay. Sure." She replied, nodding back to him.

* * *

Making it to the top of the steps, Naruto looked left, then right. So far, he hadn't felt a sliver of anything since they drove up. It wasn't a good sign. He had to make it to the main points of alleged 'activity' before he just straight ruled them out though. Speaking with them down-stairs just now, he had to admit that that fear was very apparent. The desperation was real. Authentic. Just as Hayate said.

That didn't necessarily mean there was something here to fear. Hysterics brought on by new houses filled with creaks, moans, and knocks were quite common. Just the thought of hearing things that sound creepy could bring nightmares and terror to such a degree. Usually, that was just for children, but for struggling parents with children to protect, it could affect them too. Finding the rational explanations for the disturbances was his best bet at this point. Maybe just to put their minds at ease.

He decided to head towards the left, in the direction of the master bedroom. This was an odd house. Strange layout. Usually, the master bedroom would be downstairs. Just a testament as to just how old the place is. That could be a pretty good indicator of activity, but it was rarely the case. He's been doing this long enough to know that much at least.

Stepping into the biggest bedroom of the house, the first thing that caught his eye was the disheveled state of the bed itself. It wasn't broken down or torn to pieces, but the blankets were all askew. A clear sign that they just up and left. Didn't bother fixing things up before charging down-stairs and banning any further access to this floor of the house. He was willing to bet the other three beds were in a similar state. There was also a trail of clothes coming from the closet, still with their hangers loosely within them. A snatch and grab mission from one of them to grab as much as they could.

Stepping in further, he tried all he could to feel around for anything that shouldn't be there, but still… nothing.

A sound caught his ear to the left of him. The bathroom of the master bedroom…

Walking that way, he craned his neck to look through the sliver of opening. He stopped when he reached it, listening in further. Eventually, he pushed the door open, expecting to see… well, he wasn't expecting anything, really. That's more or less what it boiled down to. His eyes glanced down to the sink. The faucet had a slow stream seeping out. More than a drip, but not nearly enough for it to be considered on. He stepped in and glanced around to see if anything else was out of the ordinary… nope. Reaching over, he shut it off completely, chocking it up to a rushed exit, just like everything else. With nothing more to do in there, he left, shutting the door to the bathroom and the bedroom.

Planning on going down the line, he just went right across the hall. The bedroom of the two middle children, he assumed. The bunkbeds and color pattern of the bed-sets a good indication that he was right. Again, blankets in disarray, clothes trailing towards the door, same shtick. He then continued on, the bedroom of, from what he's been hearing, the most effected member of the family. The youngest. Shades of light pinks and whites all around… what threw him a bit was that, her bed wasn't all that messed up. Her blankets weren't strewn about… they weren't perfectly laid on there, but… still. It didn't seem laid in. Strange, but… there could've been many reasons for that. He shut the door and moved on.

The next room was clearly Tamaki's. The room of a college-aged girl. Band posters, a vanity for her make-up, her own television, there was no mistaking it. Again, the same state as the others. He was about to shut the door before, again… another noise caught his ear. A very subtle noise it was, but… a muted creak… almost like someone shifted their weight ever so slightly. It came from behind him.

Turning around, he was face to face with another door. Yeah… that's right… why have five bedrooms yet make two of the kid's room together? Strange, but there could be many reasons. Stepping up to the door, he tried to open it . . . Locked. Hm, perhaps he should ask for a key or something. Ah, that felt like quite a bit of unnecessary hassle. He's usually quite thorough with every case, but this one felt so… uneventful.

(Ring, ring, ri-..)

"Yeah?" Naruto called out, answering his phone, walking away from the door, towards the window at the end of the hall.

'I take it you've made it to the Sorata house already?' Bug questioned.

Naruto looked out at the empty field before him. Not a neighbor in sight for at least a mile. Truly a dream house for most people who preferred a quiet life. "Uh… yeah… Yeah, we made it." He replied.

'Not very eventful, I take it.'

"Not so far, no."

'I see. I apologize. The information provided seemed quite urgent.'

Naruto shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Maybe you can find something else down here in Kiri."

'No need. Why? Because, I have already done so, which is why I have called.'

"You've got another case?" Naruto questioned.

'Indeed. It is approximately 3 towns west of your current location. There is not much information provided, but it is close enough that I figured you would like to examine it, as well.'

Naruto sighed. He wasn't quite ready yet. Although he was sure the place was clean, he couldn't leave with a pure conscience just yet. Apart from his clairvoyance, there was something… off about things. It likely had more to do with his own intuition, but… he just felt off. Still… "Ye-.." He stopped, hearing something behind him.

. . .

It came from the locked room… It wasn't much more than a gentle tap… so gentle, he wasn't even sure he had heard anything… hmm… "…yeah… Yeah, I guess we'll head out then. Send me the location."

With that, he hung up and began walking back towards the stairs. Before he passed that room, he stopped… listening for anything he could hear which was… nothing. Hm… guess it was nothing. Nothing he could feel anyways, and he had one of the strongest sights of all clairvoyants. There wasn't much that got by him. Not too many could compete with him in that regard. Though, Ino's was something to be admired.

When he came down the steps, he saw that they were still there talking. Well, Ino seemed to be masterfully showing the three younger kids a card game. Immediately, Tamaki's eyes shot towards him, a very hopeful feel to her. "h-Hey." She said, walking towards her. "Did y-.. w-… What'd you find?"

"Uh…" He regretfully looked passed her at the three hopeful faces of the kids. "Well, uh… maybe you'd like to talk outside?" He questioned.

She seemed confused, but complied, turning to the kids. "i-It's okay, guys. I'll be right back, okay?"

They watched her walk out curiously, as did Ino, but they didn't move. They remained in their spots. When the door shut, Ino turned back to them and continued showing them the game. She knew what was going on.

* * *

Naruto shut the door, guiding Tamaki a little further from the door. She had her hands clasped in front of her chest, nearly praying. Her unblinking eyes looked up at him hopefully, never leaving his face. "Uh… so, I… I've gotta be honest with you, Ms. Sorata. It's… I mean, it's one of the more spirit free homes I've ever seen." He said, immediately shattering whatever hope was remaining in her fragile heart. Naruto saw that heartbreak on full display. Ironically, he thought that perhaps if he were a little more tired, he wouldn't care for it, but right now, it was so hard to see. "… I… I'm sorry, it's jus-…"

Her lips set into a thin line as her eyes began to water beyond her control. She finally looked away, her gaze shifting any which way. Wherever. Desperate to avoid looking up at him. "-t's ok-…" She tried to say, her voice breaking far too much for it to be heard correctly. She resorted to nodding her head furiously. Her mother was right. Rejections never got easier. It felt like each one simply put them a step closer to death.

Naruto was forced to watch this sad display. He only wished he could find a way to explain some of the things that were happening in rational ways, but, with the information they provided, everything would likely have to be chocked up to paranoia… something he knew would only make things worse to suggest. "… I'm really sorry…"

She nodded and turned hesitantly towards the door. He went to follow her, stopping whenever she did. It was possibly the most painful part of this whole ordeal watching her stop before she opened it. She dropped her head in defeat and he could hear the heartbreaking sniffle as she tried to compose herself. She opened the door but did not step inside. She opened it for him to go in and collect Ino, he assumed. He stepped up and poked his head through, doing well in avoiding her eye contact.

Ino saw him and knew it was time to go. She turned back to the three in front of her. "o-Okay, guys." She muttered. "I've gotta go now. You guys…. take care of each other, okay?"

Their confused looks followed her out the door. She did not turn back, finding that to be the hardest thing to do here. This was the first time one of these dud cases has ended up like this… so heartbreaking. Their desperation is real, but… apparently, their circumstances just… aren't.

She stepped out and saw Naruto headed down the steps already. Then… she saw the girl holding the edge of the door, trying as hard as she possibly could to not burst out in tears with the door open and her younger siblings in ear shot. She was trying so hard, her face had turned red and contorted. All slightly hidden by her wrist pressed tightly against her lips and her head turned away. Ino stopped there for a moment, thinking on what to say… perhaps saying nothing at all was the best way to go here…

With a heavy heart, she made to follow Naruto…

"… PLE-he-he-EASE!" Tamaki suddenly busted out, her voice bouncing along her painfully sad fit of hysterics. She was simply not able to contain her desperation any longer. She grabbed Ino's wrist and dropped to her knees. "Please! Don't leave! Please! w-… Please! I-… I don't know what else to do! Please!"

Ino was confused. She didn't know what to do. She looked to Naruto who was standing at his car door, just about to open it. It seemed he was at a loss as well. "i-.. I.." She stuttered out.

"ple-ple-ple-please…" She muttered, her crying becoming so drawn out that she couldn't breathe. After a hug intake of air, the most heart wrenching chuckles of sadness came flying out of her mouth. "i-I can pay! I'll pay you! I'll pay whatever you want! Please!"

Ino still didn't know what to do. If Naruto couldn't find anything, then it means these people are just… she hated to even think it, but they're sick. They need a different type of help. "i-.. i-I'm sorry." She said, gently trying to tug her arm free.

"PLEASE! j-… Just stay one night! i-It's worse at night! Please, I swear!" she tried.

"Get up, Tamaki." An older woman's voice said from the door. Naruto and Ino looked to see her mother standing there with the three younger kids looking on from behind her. "They're not gonna help us… Get up…" There was only a hint of bitterness in her tone. It was more said as a statement than a hateful remark.

"Nonono!" Tamaki sputtered out rapidly. "Please, y-… you'll help u-… right?" She asked Ino, her voice still breaking as she was now looking her right in the eyes. "r-r-… right!?" She reiterated, her voice spiking up a few octaves.

She didn't know what to do. Ino partially wanted to say of course to such a heartfelt request, but… Naruto said it was clear… she couldn't decide this. She's the student. What if she says yes and Naruto thinks it's a waste of time? In her confusion, she turned her distressed gaze over to him.

Naruto breathed a sigh of irritation. This is what he was trying to avoid. This is truly a tough situation they're in. It wouldn't hurt them to stay, but he just knew it'd be a waste of time. More importantly, a waste of this families hope. As little as they had left, that'd be the w-..

(Bark! …)

His head snapped to the back seat that had the window down for Ghost. He was staring in the direction of the house. He wasn't looking to Ino or the girl holding her wrist. His gaze was upwards, toward the second floor. The master bedroom if he remembered correctly.

(grrrr… grrrrrrrrrrBARK! BARK!BARK!BARK! BARK! BARK!)

Naruto looked up to the window, but he couldn't see anything. He then looked to the front door again. There was Ino, Tamaki, the mother of the house and the three kids… As far as he knew, they were the only ones here. He looked to Ino who was still being begged for all she was worth by Tamaki. She looked back to the car, faintly hearing Ghost losing his mind in the backseat over the sounds of the pleas. But… he never barks at people, not living people that is… her eyes traveled up to Naruto's with a hopeful glint… He just nodded.

* * *

 **AN: So, this chapter is very heavily caked with romantic development, if you couldn't tell. It's been 30 chapters and I've gotten very little progress with these two lol! I'm not gonna rush this, but it's about time something happens. Please, stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks for your patience and thanks for reading.**


End file.
